Kiss the Chef
by artgalmd
Summary: Dante and Lulu A/R
1. Chapter 1

**(This is an A/R featuring Dante and Lulu and others. I played with the idea of Crimson as a Catering business and Lulu as cooking challenged. She gets sent to cooking school and the Chef is Dante. Hope you like it.)**

"Are you crazy? I am a caterer," Lulu said, exasperated by Kate's assignment. Kate Howard was the owner of Crimson Catering, an exclusive company for very high-profile clientele. She prided herself on running a very tight ship and was known for her diva tirades.

"Maxie is in charge of the chefs. She is practically married to one. Why don't you send her to school?" Lulu replied, clearly agitated by the whole mess. Lulu's job was to oversee the staff, make sure that the tables were set up correctly, the waiters immaculate and that the cuisine was absolute perfection visually. She was not a cook.

"Lulu, let me explain to you how this works. I am the boss and you work for me. If I tell you to jump, then your response is how high?" Kate explained, in a very condescending tone.

"Now, I am not asking you to attend this cooking school, Lulu. I am telling you and if you cannot handle that- there's the door." she said.

"I can't even make coffee," Lulu mumbled under her breath, desperate to get out of this predicament.

"This is a very prestigious school, Lulu. It came highly recommended. After today's events, Crimson Catering cannot afford another mishap like earlier." Kate answered.

"Is it my fault that salt was added to the cake mix, instead of sugar?" Lulu questioned, walking toward the door.

"Go on, get out of here. I want a full report tomorrow." Kate shouted as Lulu closed the door behind her. This really sucked. Lulu Spencer was being sent to school to learn to cook. She really pitied the chef.

….........

"Maxie, you have to help me out," Lulu cried out in frustration.

"This is absolute torture," she said, drumming her fingers on the kitchen countertop.

"The place is so sterile, I could eat off of the floor, and Maxie, there are machines here that I have never seen before."

"Lulu, this is a good thing. Soak it all in and who knows maybe the chef is a hunk." Maxie replied. Lulu could just picture her leaning into the phone, excited for Lulu's newest debacle.

"But, I am a caterer, Maxie. Not a cook. You can explain that to Kate for me, and........" Lulu yelled into the phone. She was interrupted by footsteps that stopped directly in front of her.

"Excuse me?" the deep, sexy voice asked, as Lulu waved her hand at him, dismissing him.

"If you're not too busy, maybe you would like to join the class," he said sarcastically pointing toward the students on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Lulu looked up at the man dressed in a white chef's uniform and sporting the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Maybe this gig wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Cousin Connie, said that you would be a handful." he stated matter-of-factly.

"And you are?" Lulu asked, her eyebrows rising in question, clearly irritated by the interruption.

"Dante Falconeri, chef extraordinaire. But, you can call me Chef Falconeri." he replied, his eyes focused on her breasts as he flipped her cell phone closed.

"Hey, who do you......."

"Go sit down, now. Or, I will be forced to call Connie and tell her how her employee was kicked out of class on the first day." Dante said, directing her to a seat.

Who the hell did he think that he was? He was cocky, way too cute and definitely suffering from an inflated ego. She didn't have to put up with this, she thought as she plopped herself into the chair.

"Now, that I have your full attention, class. My name is Dante Falconeri. I am the owner of Falconeri's Italian Cooking Experience. We pride ourselves on graduating the finest chefs. With that said, punctuality is expected, cell phones will not be tolerated and I expect your full attention," Dante said looking in Lulu's direction.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Chef," the class shouted out in unison, while Lulu looked on dumbfounded. She felt like she had entered Chef Bootcamp 101.

"Then, let's get started,"he continued.

" You will have three months of intensive training from the basics that any line cook should know, to the secrets of every great Italian chef. You will face challenges as a team and individually. For some of you, I will make it my mission to stick to you like dough on a rolling pin. I have a reputation to uphold here and make no mistake, I expect the best. I don't want you to give me 100%. I want 200% of your blood, sweat, and yes students, your tears. So, let's get cracking."

"Miss. Spencer, you're up." Dante said, pointing a finger at her and directing her to the front of the class.

"What? No, really, someone else should go first. I insist," Lulu replied, refusing to stand in front of the entire class.

"What do you do, Miss Spencer? Dante asked, annoyed that his cousin was choosing his school to babysit her latest employee.

"Do? I am a caterer for Crimson Catering." Lulu answered in a haughty tone. She did not have time for this. She had clients to take care of, events to organize and dammit...as she broke a nail, a manicurist to see.

"So, you must be really important in your profession. I mean, sitting here, with us peasants, must be a terrible ordeal for you, your highness." Dante condescended as the other students sat snickering.

"Listen, you over-rated, never heard of you, chef-extraordinaire," Lulu exclaimed, waving her hands above her head, making fun of him.

"I eat people like you for breakfast. I am important, and I am not going to be a cook."

"Chef, the correct term is chef. You're right, Miss Spencer. You are not a chef. Now, get out of my kitchen."

Lulu stood, her mouth hanging open. No one had ever dared to speak to her in such a manner.

Kate would hear about this. Shit, Kate would hear about this.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Let's say that we discuss it over a beer. I know a great place, Jake's. So, what do you say?" Lulu begged, praying that he gave her a second chance. She really needed her job.

"I might be willing to give you a second chance, Miss Spencer, if you can answer this question."

"What are four essential things that every kitchen needs?"

"Four?" Lulu asked.

"Umm. Let's see.....Bottle-opener, take-out menu for Spencer's restaurant, microwave and a cell phone." she answered.

"Seriously. Those are necessities?" Chef Falconeri laughed, sure that she was applying for the class clown position.

"I am serious. I need the bottle-opener for my imported beer, a menu for my dad's restaurant, my cell phone so I can order, and my microwave to reheat for later."

She was serious. It was laughable. Cousin Connie owed him big-time for this one. She was probabaly going to be the biggest challenge that he ever faced. It was a good thing he loved a great challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"To Salt, or Not to Salt"

Lulu listened to Chef Falconeri go on and on about his rules and expectations, filtering out the non-essential data. She peered around at the other students, eager-beavers who were leaning on his every word. It was all Greek to her, or in this case Italian.

"To be a great chef, one must love food, be passionate about every facet of it," Chef Falconeri said to the students, as he pointed to the plate of pasta in front of him.

Passionate, Lulu thought to herself, laughing. She didn't know if he wanted to eat the pasta, or make love to it.

"A great chef is able to discern the different herbs and spices in a dish, comment on its texture and quality by using his, or her tastebuds."

Lulu's tastebuds were salivating and sending signals to her rumbling stomach. Damn, she forgot breakfast this morning. What she wouldn't do for a blueberry bagel smothered in cream cheese and a Mocha Latte. She looked up at the clock above station #1, it read 10am. Two hours to lunch.

Didn't this class give breaks. There should be a law against making a body sit for nearly an hour.

"Now, who can tell me what ingredients are used in this dish?" Chef Falconeri asked.

"Oh, me, me, me!!" the overzealous, brown-noser shouted next to her, jumping up and down and nearly toppling over his chair.

"Miss Spencer," the chef announced, looking straight at her. What the hell, not again, she thought. Was she the teacher's new pet?

"Yes, Chef," Lulu replied immediately, not quite sure what it was that she had done wrong this time.

Lulu looked at the pasta and then she looked at Chef Falconeri.

"Chicken and noodles," she answered, pleased that she had this one in the bag.

"Could you be more specific?" he said, tormenting her with his assanine question and waiting, expecting an answer.

"How much more specific do you want me to be?" she questioned him, one hand perched on her hip.

She pointed at the dish with her fingers, truly annoyed at this point.

"It is very clear to the class that it is chicken. It looks, smells and I am sure tastes like a damn chicken."

You, on the other hand, seem to think that I can read minds. Well, I can't. So, if you would be so kind as to tell me what the hell answer is the correct one, I can be on my way." she demanded.

One...Two... Three, Dante thought to himself, practicing the breathing exercise he learned from his therapist for combatting stress.

"Miss Spencer, Lulu, may I call you that? I am not trying to single you out," he said reassuring.

Sure you are, Lulu thought to herself.

"I am merely pointing out that there is more to the dish than what your eyes see."

What she was seeing was pretty damn nice, she thought distracted by the sight of his muscles and the way his dark hair looked in the light. He had hair that made you want to run your hands through it.

He took her hands pulling her toward the dish and Lulu felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body. Next thing she knew, he was picking up a stainless steel fork from the table and using it to twirl a small amount of pasta toward her mouth.

"What do you taste? Use all of your senses." he said, watching Lulu's expression as the she opened her mouth. She hadn't been fed like this since she was a child, and honestly as an adult, it was quite the turn-on.

All of her senses. Well, they were a bit distracted right now. But what the hell, she was up to the challenge.

"Ugh! That is awful. What the hell. It's freaking salt. A lot of salt." Lulu said, staring down at the plate in disbelief, her face contorted in disgust. Whatever heat she had been feeling moments ago, was overshadowed by her sudden need for icewater.

"Salt." Chef Falconeri affirmed, looking at the class.

"Don't believe everything that your eyes tell you. A pasta dish may look divine on the plate," he said looking at Lulu, "but if you don't taste everything that you prepare, its nothing but crap."

"And that," he said pointing to the plate," is what your patron will taste."

Chef Falconeri looked back at Miss Lulu Spencer, who wasn't so smug at the moment. In fact, if he was a betting man, his lifespan just got a little shorter. He handed her a glass of water.

"Maybe if you had tasted the red velvet cake before you delivered it, the bride and groom would not have had to spend the rest of their reception retching." he said, sarcastically.

One...Two....Three. Damn her therapist. Anger management courses never worked anyway.

"Chef, may I call you Dante," Lulu said, as her pulse began to beat rapidly, "I don't know what pretty little certificate you received that magically turned you into a chef. And, personally, I really don't care. I get paid to oversee an event. I don't taste the food, that is what the staff is for. So, my senses are not going to overload on that," she said pointing at the pasta dish and glaring at him.

"Miss Spencer, based on your behaviour today, I would be highly surprised if your senses have ever overloaded." Dante insinuated.

If looks could kill, Lulu would have murdered him on the spot.

"Class, I think that you have earned a fifteen minute break. When you return we will discuss the importance of a great set of knives," he said feeling Lulu's eyes on his back as he turned away.

Chef Falconeri made a note to himself to keep a close watch on her around the knives.

…......


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Three Knives are Better than One"

"I know...Yes, I agree.." Lulu answered rolling her eyes, as she cradled the cell phone in her hands.

"I am assertive. No, I don't do everything that Kate tells me to do....I am driven..Well, what's wrong with being a caterer the rest of my life?" Lulu continued.

Dante pretended to go over his notes, while covertly listening in on her conversation. Whoever it was on the other end of the line didn't seem to appreciate, or support her. It surprised him. He never would have pegged her as the type to let someone else control her decisions.

"Yes, I understand that you are only looking out for me. Fine. See you then," Lulu answered, snapping the phone closed. She raised her hand to her brow, as if suffering from an onset of migraines.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Dante inquired, fishing to see if she were available. He did not see a ring, but these days one never knew.

"Is that really any of your business?" Lulu asked, irritated more by her phone conversation, than the fact that he was eavesdropping.

"When it involves my students, yes. If your mind is on other issues, you become distracted, and that can lead to major problems in the kitchen." Dante stated.

Lulu placed her cell phone into her Michael Kors bag, storing the bag carefully below her work station. She turned and faced Chef Falconeri and sized him up from the top of his head down to his toes.

"So, why the sudden interest in my lovelife?" Lulu asked, her eyes flirting dangerously.

"What? I wasn't interested. I mean I was, but.....Oh hell," Dante said. He had been out of the game for so long, he wasn't sure he could handle her as the aggressor.

"Class, time's up, back to your stations," he shouted, making a point not to look in Lulu's direction.

What the hell was he thinking. Well, he knew with what he was thinking, but his brain should have kicked in and reminded him not to mix business with pleasure. He made a rule not to date his students, even if that student came all gift-wrapped from Cousin Connie. As soon as this day was over, he would have to pay his dear cousin a visit.

Taking a deep breath, Dante embraced his professor role, and once again stood in front of his future chefs.

"There are three knives that are key to any great chef and their kitchen." Dante instructed, pulling out a set of chef's knives.

"The chef's knife. The King of all knives. If you can only have one, this would be it. It is the workhorse of the kitchen." Dante said, showcasing it to the students. He looked at Lulu Spencer, who in turn gazed back at him not bothering to hide the boredom that had set in.

Fine, he thought. If she needed some spice to liven up his discussion, she would get it. He just didn't know if she could handle it.

"This blade is from 6- to 12 inches and at least 1 ½ inches at its widest point. It can take all kinds of dicing, chopping and mincing. It can break down and bone large cuts of meat and crush garlic and ginger with its side, proving that size does matter." Chef Falconeri said, placing the knife on the table.

He picked up the second knife, a small paring knife and asked the students to gather around him.

"Now, this is the paring knife. As you can see, it ranges from 3-4 inches long, and about ¾ inch deep. The small size allows it to fit perfectly in your hand, thereby becoming an extension, allowing for easier control. It will peel fruit, vegetables, and score dough."

"Lastly, is the serrated bread knife," Dante said picking up a 9 inch blade from the table. Any true Italian's kitchen would not be missing this. It is large enough to span through a big loaf of bread, and yet gentle enough to cut through the softest fleshy produce."

"Memorize these, and know what each is used for. Learn to control them and not be afraid of them. Who knows there could be a pop-quiz." Dante said placing the knife on the table and looking at Lulu.

He was having a hard time concentrating as his eyes centered on her breasts.

"Gather around, pick them up and become familiar with them. I have placed a variety of vegetables, fruits on the table. I have also included a few chickens. So, get to it." Dante instructed.

"Miss Spencer, I want you to test out the chef's knife." Dante said reaching for her hand.

"Pick it up, feel its weight in your hand and become comfortable with it." He stepped aside, letting her hold the knife in her hand. Her fingers curled around the bolster, reminiscent of a fist. She looked like she was going to bludgeon someone to death.

"No, this way." Dante said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He placed her hand on the bolser of the knife slipping her middle finger behind it and wrapping her pinky and ring finger around the handle.

"That's it. Now grab the blade of the knife by pinching it between your thumb and index finger," he said demonstrating by moving her fingers in the correct position.

"Do you notice the control that you have at your fingertips?" he said assisting her in boning the large cut of meat on the table.

"Very nice." he complimented, his thumb grazing the top of her hand and sending shivers up her arm.

Stepping back, he walked casually among the other students and assessing their skills. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time, curled in her belly and it released unfettered when he looked back at her and she felt as if they were the only two in the room. He continued his demonstrations for a few more hours until finally the class neared its end for the day.

"I think that is enough for one day. If you didn't pick up your chef's kit on the way in, now would be the time to do so. Class dismissed." Dante said, looking on as the students rose from their chairs gathering their chef's knife kit, toning rod and uniform.

Lulu walked up to him a bit apprehensively, picking up the chef's knives and assembled kit before her.

"Go out with me!" Dante said, practically demanding a yes.

"I don't date my instructors," Lulu answered, intrigued by his brusque manner and cocky attitude, as goosebumps were erupting on her arms again. It was so refreshing to meet someone who took her shit and threw it right back at her.

"It's just dinner," Dante said quietly.

"We can even turn it into a lesson, and you can bill Cousin Connie for the time."

"Well, I don't know. I am supposed to meet someone.." she said, looking frantically at her phone for any new text messages.

"Come on, a little food, some wine...and me. What more could you ask for?" he said steering her toward the door.

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

"All right. Why not?" she said grabbing her Michael Kors bag and proceeding him from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Italian, why doesn't that surprise me," Lulu said, as the waiter seated them at a secluded table far back from the other diners in the establishment.

"You know, if you look up this place in the dictionary, it reads mob front for the biggest crime boss on the Eastern Seaboard." she told him, looking around the restaurant and noting the soft lighting, the intimate tables and the elegant settings. It was very romantic.

"I am crushed. I will have you know that Adela's is the finest Italian cuisine that you will experience in all of New York." Dante said, holding a hand over his heart, mocking her comment.

"I am curious. Why did you want to bring me here? You're a cute guy, there must be girls lined up outside your kitchen waiting for you to introduce them to your knife. Why me?" Lulu asked trying to be humorous.

"Are you kidding? You're beautiful." Dante answered, amazed that she couldn't see it. He wanted to be that guy to push past her bullshit shield. The barrier that kept everyone at arm's length.

"And smart, and funny." he continued, gauging her response. She was awful nervous and kept looking at her phone.

"And you seem like you could handle my knife," Dante replied, the implied innuendo turning the heat up at their table.

Lulu watched the expressions that played across Chef Falconeri's face-amazement, adoration, humor, desire. She had to admit he was breathtaking. His eyes truly were the window to the soul. It was obvious that he was making a play for her.

"You're just saying that. You don't have to be nice to me because Kate asked you to babysit me." she told him, trying to break the sexual tension.

"Kate? Oh, yeah, Cousin Connie. I have to get used to that. She has never been Kate Howard to me," Dante replied.

Lulu's reaction to him was baffling. He had a hard time believing that her beauty was a foreign concept to her. Clearly, something was off here. He wanted to know more. He loved a great mystery and found that he definitely wanted to get past her cover and delve inside to unravel the mystery that confounded him.

The waiter arrived at that moment and Chef Falconeri ordered in Italian. Lulu's language skills were a bit rusty, but she was pretty sure he ordered a bottle of red wine.

Her phone vibrated in her bag, another text. He was probabaly wondering where she was.

Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

She just needed to think, to be able to sort things out, without his interference.

The school was a welcome diversion today. She was able to concentrate on something else, and yes even laugh a little. The text was a reality check. She couldn't hide from this any longer. When she had said yes to Chef Falconeri's invitation it had been impulsive. It felt right. She knew now that it was a dangerous and stupid mistake.

She wanted to trust him. She wanted to take a chance and see where this went, but she knew better. She had learned her lesson the hard way. There was no turning back now. She had to deal with her problem on her own. No one could help her, especially not Chef Falconeri.

Lulu placed her cellphone back in her bag and ignored the incoming texts. She had earned at least one nice lunch with a charming man, before the shit truly hit the fan.

"Seriously, this place belongs to your father?" Lulu asked, surprised that Kate hadn't mentioned that the chef school she was attending was owned by the son of mobster, Sonny Corrinthos.

"Yes. My father is Sonny Corrinthos, the most feared crime lord of Port Charles," he said laughing.

"Sorry, I grew up with the man teaching me to play stickball, while we both avoided the kitchen and peeling garlic with my mother."

"We attended mass every Sunday and sometimes on Wednesdays. I don't know the side of him that everyone is in fear of. I have never seen it. He looks out for me and if I ever need anything he is there for me." Dante answered, matter-of-factly.

"Has anyone ever tried to turn you against him? To get you to turn state's evidence?" Lulu asked, wondering.

"The damn cops have been trying for years. But, it won't happen. There is no circumstance that could ever make me turn my back on my father." Dante said, assuredly.

"You sound so completely sure of that. Sometimes life throws you an unexpected curveball and what you once thought was true and good in your life, that would never betray you- does a complete 180 and your life is never the same." Lulu answered without thinking, giving away to much. She hoped that he wasn't paying attention and that he would let it slide.

"Is that what happened to you?" Dante asked, sliding in closer to the table. He reached across taking her hands in his. He felt a current of electricity shoot up his hand when their skin brushed.

"Did someone do something? Betray you?" he inquired, concerned at her sudden timidness and need to change the subject.

"I would like to know the answer to that?" the man said, walking up to their table. He was wearing a police officer's uniform and didn't appear too happy to see Lulu seated at the table with Dante.

"How did you know where to find me?" Lulu asked, rising from her chair and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Dante didn't have to ask her anything, her body language spoke volumes. Whoever this man was, Lulu feared him. She was completely changed from the girl in class who spoke her mind and would banter back and forth with him. This woman shrank into herself, hiding who she truly was. Dante wanted to punch the person who had done this to her.

"Baby, you know I will always look out for you, no matter where you go. I care too much about you to let you wander off on your own and get into all kinds of trouble," he said, looking in Dante's direction.

"Who are you?" the man asked, expecting an immediate answer, as he slowly stroked his hand up and down Lulu's arm. Dante knew the sign. The man code that told another that she was taken, that she belonged to him. Dante didn't like the code very much, and he wasn't feeling so obliging right at this moment.

"You interrupted my lunch with Miss Spencer, officer. We were just getting ready to discuss the finer points of garlic?" Dante said, watching every movement the man made. If Lulu signaled in his direction that she needed assistance he was going to give it.

"Do you need anything?" Dante asked, looking at Lulu. She averted her eyes for a moment and then looked back at Dante, a calmness cloaking her features.

"No, I am fine. My boyfriend just surprised me is all. Honey, this is Chef Falconeri. You remember, I told you about the school that Kate sent me to." Lulu answered, complacent in her demeanor.

"It's a stupid idea. You can't even make coffee. What the hell kind of chef would you be?" the man replied in a demeaning tone.

"Miss Spencer is going to be a fine chef. Aren't you?" Dante said, addressing Lulu, as a hint of a smile cracked her face.

"We'll see about that." the man said, steering Lulu away from Dante and toward the exit door.

"So, I will see you tomorrow, Lulu," Dante asked, as they were walking away.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly, looking back at him and giving him a silent look that begged him not to interfere.

"I don't believe that I caught your name, officer?" Dante said, worried that she was leaving with the man.

"Officer Hayes, Logan Hayes," he said as they exited the restaurant.

Dante watched her leave, nervous for her safety. No woman deserved to be treated like that. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"I need a favor," Dante said, as someone on the other end picked up.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Officer Hayes of the PCPD."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chef Falconeri watched the door as his students began meandering their way to their seats, searching for that one special face. But, to no avail. He had slept very little last night, tossing and turning. He ran his fingers through his hair, struggling with his conscience. Maybe he was reading too much into yesterday's event and just maybe he was acting paranoid.

He had been shocked to find that Lulu Spencer had a boyfriend. Hell, you could have picked his jaw up off the ground, that's how surprised he was. Then, when he met Logan Hayes, Detective Hayes, Dante wanted to punch him. He was everything that he detested, everything that his mother and father had warned him not to be.

Dante was raised to respect women, to protect and honor them. This man, was the exact opposite. Dante learned during that altercation that Logan Hayes did not treat her with respect and he didn't appreciate who she was. He couldn't understand what she saw in him. Why she let him treat her with such disrespect. It was a feeling that prompted him to contact his father and to dig up whatever dirt Logan Hayes was hiding. Looking at the door for the third time, Dante was worried that his lunch with Miss Spencer yesterday had caused her more grief than happiness. Where was she?

"All right, if everyone can settle down. Let's begin," he said, his eyes darting back and forth to the door.

Lulu Spencer approached the main entrance of the cooking school, apprehensive about entering. Yesterday was the beginning of a whirlwind of emotions and drama that played havoc with her thoughts throughout the night. She had accepted Chef Falconeri's invitation on impulse, her mind sending out warnings to run as fast and as far away as possible, while her raging hormones were shouting to jump his scrumptious bones.

Dante was unlike anyone she had ever known. She liked the way he bantered with her. His remarks causing her ire to rise and her pulse to jump. She loved the way he looked at her, with a hungry gaze that sized her up like she was one of his prized dishes. No one had ever looked at her like that, with absolute wanting, their soul bared before her very eyes.

It scared and excited her at the same time. She found that she wanted more. More of the feelings, more of him.

But, there was Logan. When they first met, he was the safe choice. The one that didn't stir her blood, but was comfortable and steady. She was very agreeable with his desires and supported his dreams and they never fought. He complimented her on the clothes she wore and was very generous with both his money and his time. They were always together. Then, something changed. She was different. She had her own opinions, her own thoughts and she didn't always support his views. His attitude toward her shifted.

He began to tell her what clothes to wear and he made fun of her friends, saying that Maxie was nothing but a freeloader and that she secretly laughed at Lulu behind her back. He kept a constant tab on her whereabouts and insulted her if she made a comment that he disapproved of, or showed him in an unfavorable light. Bit by bit, he started to chisel away at her wall of self-esteem, her mind telling her it was safer to agree, building a shield to protect her heart. Sarcasm became her weapon of choice and she wielded it to each and every person that tried to get close to her.

It was safer, to not live in fear.

Safer, to just nod in compliance.

Safer, to just pretend it never happened.

Lulu inhaled deeply, steadying her heartbeat as she began to walk up the steps. She clutched her bag tightly to her side, nervous about how Dante would react to yesterday's scene. Slowly, she opened the door and entered inside.

Dante didn't realize that he had been holding his breath, until she walked in the room. He released a short gasp, and his chest felt lighter.

"You're late," he said, in a non-accusatory tone, glad to see her face. His eyes scanned her body, looking for signs of harm, but seeing none. As she moved closer, he noted the dark circles beneath her eyes. Did she sleep at all last night, he wondered. He was in constant worry over what had happened when she left with Logan Hayes.

"Sorry," she said, "I promise to be on time tomorrow."

She placed her bag in her alcove and then joined everyone at her work station. Today, she was paired with Matthew Hunter, Mr. Egomaniac himself. He was a ladies-man whose endless flirting was getting on her nerves. It didn't help that, in addition he was a know-it-all, who needed to showcase his intellectual worth by boasting to anyone who would listen.

"You know, as my partner, your tardiness reflects on me too. It's selfish and unfair. Don't do it again." he told her, while pointing his finger at her.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Hunter?" Dante asked, looking at Miss Spencer and then back to Mr. Hunter.

"Not at all, Chef Falconeri. Matt was just pointing out to me the necessity for punctuality," Lulu answered contemptuously, never taking her eyes off of Mr. Hunter.

"No problem here, Chef," Mr. Hunter replied, his distate for Miss Spencer evident in his eyes.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind let's get back to our first team project, risotto." Chef Falconeri instructed, his hand grazing across Lulu's as he walked past her station. She hadn't even realized that his hand rested atop hers until the touch of his thumb sent goosebumps erupting upon her skin as he instructed his students on the finer points of risotto.

"Who believes that they know the key components to a great risotto?" Chef Falconeri asked, addressing his class.

Lulu raised her hand, confident that she knew the answer.

"Timing, temperature and using the correct rice," she replied with a questioning glance to the Chef.

"You sound unsure? Would you care to elaborate?" he asked, prodding her to have faith in her decision.

"I am right. Timing is important because if you cook it too long the rice will become sticky. It should be rich in color and texture and cooked for no more than ten minutes and no less than seven," she answered sharply.

"Very good. Miss Spencer." Dante told her, grinning at her. She could be a great student when she wanted to be.

"And Mr. Hunter, what type of rice works best for a risotto?" Dante asked looking at her partner, Matt.

"A short-grained rice," he answered, confidently.

"So, a rice like....patna?" Dante questioned, looking at Mr. Hunter. He hated textbook student know-it-alls with silver spoons dangling from their mouths.

"Yes," Matt replied, the green-eyed monster in him sneering smugly at Lulu.

"What temperature do we need?" Dante asked, continuing and waiting to see if any of his students disagreed with Mr. Hunter's answer.

"But, that isn't correct," Lulu answered, hesitantly, while her partner whispered for her to keep her opinions to herself.

"What was that?" Dante asked, looking at Lulu.

"That answer is wrong." she replied, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Would you care to explain?" he questioned, while the class snickered, believing that she was ridiculous for questioning his tutelage.

"Patna is a long-grain rice, not short. If you use it the risotto will separate and won't cook correctly. You told us that yourself," she told him, a bit more confidently now.

"Very good, Miss Spencer." he complimented her, proud that she spoke up when everyone else just accepted that it was truth.

"Why don't you come stand next to me and you can assist me in showing the class the correct way to make a great Italian risotto," he answered, gesturing for her to join him.

She looked like the biggest brown-noser, she thought to herself, walking toward Dante. Matt was rubbing his nose and staring accusingly at her. Lulu didn't care, it gave her one more excuse to be next to Dante. She needed to figure out just what exactly were these feelings that overcame her when he was near and more importantly how she was going to deal with them.

Dante watched as the students began to leave for the day, their feet not moving fast enough for him. Miss Spencer was cleaning up her station, wiping off the counter and making sure that everything was turned off. Her partner, Matt Hunter had left several minutes earlier, leaving the brunt of the work for her to deal with. Dante would have to keep an eye on him.

"Do you have a minute?" Dante asked Lulu, as she grabbed her bag from the cubby hole and was making a sprint for the door. The last of the students had departed and it was just the two of them now.

"Sure. I guess so," Lulu replied, a bit hesitently. She kept looking toward the door, ready to bolt at any second. She didn't trust her feelings and the sooner she left the better.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were ok. That you were ok?" Dante questioned, watching her face for signs of distress.

"We?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Well, after yesterday's lunch...your boyfriend?" Dante inquired.

"Logan? Yes, we're fine," she said, pausing briefly.

"Why would you ask?" Lulu answered, desperate to change the subject.

"He just seemed upset. I was worried," Dante replied, concerned.

"No need to worry. It won't happen again. It was all my fault. I should have told him where I was," Lulu told Dante, pulling her purse tightly against her side.

"It was just lunch, Lulu. You shouldn't have to explain yourself," Dante told her.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Chef?" she replied, bitingly. Logan didn't mean to raise his voice, or to distrust her. It was her fault. He wouldn't need to, if she would just listen.

"I don't know. I heard the way he spoke to you, Lulu. I watched the way he grabbed you. He doesn't respect you, or treat you the way he should," Dante answered, moving closer.

"Logan loves me. He does. I just make it difficult sometimes," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"Does he tell you how beautiful you look?" Dante asked, noticing how the light reflected off of the strands of her blonde hair.

"What?" Lulu asked, her heart beating faster as he moved closer. He stopped in front of her, his hands reaching for hers.

"Does he appreciate your opinions, your stubborn streak and your sarcastic wit?" Dante continued, his hands stroking her wrists.

"Does he make your heart skip everytime he walks in the room? Does he find himself catching his breath, aching for the next sight of you, the next touch of your hand? Does he, Lulu?" Dante asked, his lips moving mere centimeters from hers.

"Because I do. Everytime, Lulu."

"I have known you for just a few days and I am practically jumping out of my skin at the sight of you, the touch of you," Dante told her, moving his hands to the side of her face. He angled his head and brushed his lips ever so slowly across hers.

Lulu sighed, enjoying the feel of his lips caressing hers. She felt electricity shoot to the soles of her feet, awakening her to feelings she had never felt before. Her heart was aching for more, but her mind was telling her it was wrong, that she needed to stop.

Lulu pulled away reluctantly, placing her arms on Dante's chest.

"Dante, I can't...we have to stop," she said, breaking the spell she had cast upon him. She was so sweet, he thought. He wanted to savor the taste of her, the smell of her skin on his.

"Why?" Dante, asked, "I can tell that you don't want to," he said stroking the sides of her face.

"Logan," she answered, pouring ice water on his ardor and bringing him back to reality. He had never wanted anyone so much in his entire life. Now, he just had to prove to her that he would be a better match than Detective Logan Hayes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you trust me?" Dante asked Lulu, looking deep into her eyes.

"Trust you? I don't know. I barely know you," Lulu answered truthfully.

"I want to.....I want so much to. But, trust, it's not something that comes easy for me."

"Trust is earned, Lulu, and I want you to know that I am worthy of your trust. No strings, no matter what, the ball is in your court," Dante said, dropping his hands to his side.

"If you can honestly tell me that he is what you want. I will walk away. No questions asked," Dante told her.

"But, if there is the smallest inkling of doubt. If you think that we might have something, Lulu. All I'm asking for is a chance," Dante said, genuinely.

"I don't know. What about Logan?" Lulu questioned herself, more than Dante.

"I think that I at the very least owe him the truth. I just don't know what that is. I have never felt like this. It should be wrong," Lulu said, doubting every emotion her heart was encountering .

"Will you come with me? I want to show you something," Dante asked, taking her hand and guiding her toward the door.

"I don't know, Dante. I shouldn't," Lulu answered, as he interjected.

"No strings. It won't take long, I promise. I just want ten minutes. After that, if you want to leave, I will take you anywhere you want to go." Dante said, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Ten minutes," Lulu said, cautiously, "and no strings, Dante. No pressure."

"Promise, no pressure. I just want to make you smile," Dante told her, hoping her answer was yes.

"Ok. But, where are we going?" Lulu asked, letting Dante lead her out of the school.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dante answered, hailing a cab. As a taxi pulled up alongside them, he opened the door for Lulu and waited for her to be seated.

"Waterfront Pier," Dante told the cab driver, closing the door after he was seated inside.

"The docks?" Lulu questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"All in good time, Lulu. You'll see, I promise," he answered, confidently.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. I will take care of the rest," he said, watching Lulu slowly relax. Her body leaned back in the seat and she turned her head taking in the city landscape as the taxicab driver drove them toward their destination.

Dante was so enthralled by Lulu that he failed to notice the car that sat nearby, it's engine idling. As the taxi driver pulled away, it followed just a short distance behind. A man sat behind the wheel, his hands grasping the steering wheel tightly. His eyes were shielded by a pair of dark sunglasses, hiding his emotions, but for the emerging scowl that transformed his face.

A folder rested on the passenger seat beside him. A folder with Dante Falconeri's name typed in bold letters. A police file with every little detail that Detective Logan Hayes could find on Chef Falconeri. Logan followed the cab through the streets of Port Charles and toward what appeared to be the Waterfront Pier, his eyes never leaving the cab in front of him.

"What are you doing, Lulu?" he said out loud, disappointed in her newest choice.

He had allowed her too much independence these last few months and she was becoming more defiant as a result. Things were about to change, he thought to himself as he pulled over to a stop, several car lengths behind the taxicab.

….............

Lulu looked out the window as the taxicab came to a stop. Dante paid the driver, exited the cab and then proceeded in giving Lulu a hand, while she withdrew from the cab.

It was a warm day and a slight breeze was blowing, playing with the strands of her blond hair. She looked out over the water watching as the waves rolled gently back and forth. She loved this place. The water was tranquil and had a calming effect on her. This spot of the pier had two benches that were surrounded by various plants and flowers. Above one of the benches was an illustration of the city of Port Charles, looking out toward the water. Lulu sat upon the bench, while Dante stood beside her, his eyes looking for something on the ground near the planted trees.

He grabbed a few newspapers that were stacked near the bench and continued to wad the sheets of newsprint into a ball.

"Been here before?" Lulu laughed. The newsprint were sports pages overflowing with information on the Yankee stats and personal profiles of the players.

"Hey, a guy needs his comforts. Mine is the Yankees and stickball." he said, picking up a stick from the ground near the left of the bench. He reached for Lulu's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Stickball?" Lulu asked in wonderment.

"Come here. I'll show you." he said, turning her to face the water and stand alongside him.

"Grab one of those newspapers," he told her, directing her gaze to the bench behind her. Lulu grabbed a few pages, crushing them into a ball as he did previously.

He took the wadded newspaper from her and handed her the stick. He directed her, moving her sideways so that she could assume the batting position.

"Now, if we were in Bensonhurst," Dante said, standing alongside Lulu, "we would be using an old broom handle and a rubber ball. But, we'll just improvise." Dante moved in closer and placed his arms on hers, moving her arms in the correct position.

Lulu could feel him behind her, his body nestled close to hers. She felt warm and cherished when his arms wrapped around her and her muscles relaxed as she felt completely safe. She allowed his hands to move slowly down her arms, goosebumps erupting on her skin as her chest rose and fell quicker, her breathing picking up pace.

Dante moved one hand away grabbing the wadded newspaper and tossing it in the air, while simultaneously assisting her in swinging with the other. The stick hit the paper sending it sailing toward the water.

"I think that we are breaking a littering law, but I don't care. Let's do that again!" Lulu laughed, turning into Dante's arms. His lips were so close that she could feel his breath on hers, sending shivers down her spine. He placed a quick kiss upon her lips and releasing her reached for more of the crushed newspapers.

"Ok, but this time you're on your own," he said reaching for his own batting stick.

"Are you challenging me? Because, Dante Falconeri, I never lose," Lulu told him, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Bring it on!" Dante answered, as Lulu watched him assume the position. He had definitely been doing this for years and Lulu inhaled a quick breath as his well-defined muscles were on display for her to see.

"First one to reach Spoon Island wins!" Lulu laughed, swinging her bat back and releasing with full force, as Dante's bat struck his paperball sending it sailing into the air. They both watched the paper sink into the water a few feet away from them.

"Best of three?" they said in unison, as they reached for more newspaper.

They played for what seemed like hours, dusk starting to settle on the water. Lulu couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. She looked at Dante and was geuninely happy. Who knew that a stick and some old newspapers could erase the stress of the last few days. Looking at Dante, she knew that it was more than the stickball game. It was him. He made her happy. He made life fun and she needed all of the fun that she could get.

"How did you know that I would love this place?" Lulu asked, feeling the tension lifted from her shoulders.

"What can I say, great minds think alike?" Dante answered, holding the small tree branch in his hand. He continued swinging it like a bat and faced the water.

"Do you know that this is the one place that I can go when my world seems to be falling all around me? I stand on this pier, look out at the water and all of my troubles are washed away. It's peaceful. Everything seems so insignificant when I compare it to the world as a whole. My problems seem smaller, less complicated." he answered, directing his gaze to Lulu's.

"You have problems? But, you seem so put-together, so perfect," Lulu questioned in disbelief. How could he have issues that plagued him.

"Lulu, everyone has something, or someone that complicates their life. Everyone needs a safehaven, a place that they can go where all of their stress is forgotten."

"This is my place," Dante told her, looking out at the tranquility of the water.

"I just wanted to share it with you. So, if you ever feel lost. If you ever feel afraid. I want you to think of this place, of tonight and know that you have a safehaven. Lulu, you have me. I can be your safe place."

Lulu's eyes filled with tears, as she gazed at Dante. No one had ever said that to her before. No one had ever shared their life with her so openly and honestly. She felt her heart beat faster, stronger, as another piece of the shield encasing it started to break away. This man understood her more in a few days, than most people had her entire life. Could she trust him? Her heart was starting to make her think that yes, she could.

Lulu and Dante were completely in tune to each other, the outside world non-existent and so they were unaware of the figure that stood hidden in the shadows. He had watched them minutes after they had arrived, seen their playful banter, their adolescent ballgame and their unbridled sexual attraction. Inside, his blood was boiling, his rage consuming and as he turned to leave his fists were clasped so tightly that a thin trail of blood seeped from one hand as his fingernails punctured the skin.

Dante hailed a cab, saddened that this day was ending. He had fun and more importantly, she had fun. She was smiling, grinning ear to ear, as she gave the driver her address and looked at him.

"Thank you," Lulu told him, still beaming from their waterfront excursion. Dante held her hand, slowly stroking the top of her wrist with his thumb.

"You're Welcome!" he said, his eyes locked on hers.

"Anytime you want a repeat, you know where to find me," he told her, as the cab pulled in front of her brownstone building.

Dante paid the driver and told him that he would be right back. He was a gentleman and wasn't about to let Lulu walk to her apartment door without him.

"You don't have to walk me to my door, Dante," Lulu exclaimed, secretly thrilled by his chivralous behavior.

"Lulu, a true gentleman, never let's his lady walk away alone after dropping her off."

"A gentleman not only walks her to the door, but makes sure she gets safe inside," he told her, as they approached the door to the apartment she shared with Maxie.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't trying to find a way to invite yourself in?" Lulu laughed, as Dante pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Me? I am a gentleman, Lulu Spencer. I would never invite myself in, unless you begged me to?" Dante answered, pretending to be offended.

"My mama taught me that. Now, my father...." Dante continued, as Lulu moved closer to him.

"What did the famous Sonny Corrinthos teach you?" she asked, mesmerized by the way his lips parted and the look of his eyes when they were transfixed on her.

"He taught me to never leave a lady at the end of the night without properly thanking her."

"Thanking me? How would you do that?" Lulu replied, as Dante's eyes smoldered and his hands pulled her face closer to his.

"Like this," he answered, crushing her lips to his and swallowing her gasp of surprise as she equally returned his heated kiss.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Dante told her, as he released her a few minutes later. Lulu was still a little off balance and he assisted her in unlocking her apartment door.

"Sweet Dreams," he said, walking backwards toward the main entrance.

"Goodnight, Dante," Lulu answered, smiling as she entered her apartment. She didn't take her eyes off of Dante until he was around the corner. She was giddy as she entered her apartment, the living room blanketed in darkness. Her hand reached for the light switch on the wall and flipped the switch illuminating the room.

"It's about time you showed up!" a voice answered. She turned and met the dark, turbulent eyes of Logan Hayes, seated in her favorite chair. How long had he been waiting for her? Why was he here in her apartment?

"Logan, what are you doing here? We didn't have plans to meet, did we?" she asked, hesitantly as her feet walked slowly and cautiously toward the coat hat. She placed her coat on the hook, her body ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.

"Plans? No, Lulu. If we had plans you would have been with me," Logan told her, rising from the chair and slowly approaching her.

"But, you had plans, didn't you Lulu? With him?" Logan accused, standing in front of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lulu answered, afraid of his reaction.

"Don't play stupid, Lulu."

" I followed you."

" I saw you," he said, grabbing her wrist tightly. Lulu's eyes welled with tears. Her wrist hurting from the pressure of his hold.

"Logan, stop. You're hurting me," she said, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp. He forced her toward the chair, throwing her into it. He released his hold on her and braced both of his arms on each side of the recliner, effectively trapping her.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. But, I simply won't allow it. I forbid you to see him!" Logan demanded, assuming that she would just accept his bidding.

"You won't allow it?" Lulu answered softly, rubbing her bruised wrist as her ire began to rise.

"You forbid me!" she shouted, pushing him back with her hand on his chest.

"I am tired of being treated like your accessory. I am sick of you telling me what to say and what to wear. You don't get to tell me who my friends are, where I can go and especially, who I can date!" Lulu screamed at him.

"We are over, Logan. I want you to leave," she told him, her shaking hand pointing toward the door.

"You don't get to break up with me! I will tell you when it is over!" Logan shouted back, backhanding her across the face as she fell into the chair. Lulu lay stunned, her hand resting against her stinging cheek. Not once had Logan ever hit her in their relationship and she stared back at him with disbelief and hatred as he stormed out of her apartment. Only after he left did the tears start to flow, streaming down her face.

Dante Falconeri sat on the stoop outside his apartment, the events of the night still churning in his head. He loved every minute of it and couldn't wait to see her again. It was staring up at the stars, reflecting on the last few days, when the police cruiser pulled up and came to a stop in front of his building.

"What do you want?" Dante asked, as the detective stepped out of his cruiser and walked toward Dante. He pulled out his badge and waved it in front of Dante's face.

"I'm taking you downtown for questioning," Detective Logan Hayes told him, his eyes fuming.

"What did I do this time?" Dante questioned Detective Hayes, as he looked up at the open window above him.

"Graciella, call my father! I think I need a lawyer!" Dante shouted, as a woman of spanish-descent peeked her head over the windowsill.

"Aye Dios Mios!" she yelled in return, "Hijo, I will right away!" she said, quickly disappearing from the window.

"Just a reminder, in case we weren't going to the police station," Dante told the detective.

"If I disappear, my father will find you."

"Get in the car," Detective Hayes answered, pushing Dante into the back of the police cruiser. He closed the door and proceeded to the driver's seat. After he was seated and buckled, he looked back at Dante as he started to drive away.

"I am going to say this once, and try to listen. Stay the hell away from Lulu Spencer! Or, I will be on you like stink on a skunk, do you hear me, Chef Falconeri?" Logan told him, looking back through the rear-view mirror.

"Is that a threat, officer?" Dante answered, wishing to god that the divider wasn't between them. This was one instance where he would gladly face criminal charges to wrap his arms around this bastard's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dante Falconeri sat in the interrogation room, his hands handcuffed behind him, while two police officers argued in the other room. He watched them through the window on the door, their body language revealing their angst. Soonafter, Detective Hayes and the officer that he had been arguing with, entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Is there a problem, officers?" Dante asked, knowing fully well that this was just another information-gathering expedition that they were on. They never seemed to tire of dragging him in here, interrogating him for hours, unable to get the goods on his father, and then inevitably having to release him.

"What is it this time? Did I forget to pay a few parking tickets?" Dante answered, mocking the detectives.

"Cute, Falconeri. I'm Detective Spencer. I believe that you are already acquainted with Detective Hayes?" Lucky Spencer asked.

"Yea, I know him. Wait, Detective Spencer? Are you any relation to Lulu Spencer?" Dante said, inquisitively.

"I'm her brother. How is she any of your concern?" Lucky said, wanting to know why Chef Falconeri was asking about his sister.

"She's hot!"

"He only brought me in here because he's mad that I was flirting with her," Dante answered, looking at Detective Hayes.

"You know, you've got a smart mouth on you!" Detective Hayes replied, standing over Chef Falconeri in an attempt to intimidate him.

"So I have been told. I think that it is hereditary, a family trait," Dante told him, flexing his fingers. The blood was starting to pool in his hands and he could feel the tiny needle pinpricks shooting from his wrist to his fingers.

"What else have you inherited from your father?" Detective Spencer asked, sliding a chair up to the table and turning it backwards. He sat down, ready to continue his questioning, but not getting the response that he was hoping for.

"What, besides my good looks, my charm and my dimples?" Dante replied, tongue-in-cheek.

"Do you find this funny, Chef Falconeri? Are we amusing you?" Detective Hayes asked, in a commanding tone.

"You and your father act like you own this town. You waltz into any establishment and throw your money and your name around expecting people to jump to attention," Detective Hayes said, pacing back and forth.

"Who are you working with the Gualtieri's, the Salvatores," Detective Spencer asked.

"You two have been watching too many episodes of The Sopranos. I'm not working with anyone."

"I'm just a chef." Dante answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"A chef. That is a joke. Your school is a front for your father's business. I know it and I am going to prove it. You think that you are so smart, always one step ahead, but I am going to bring you down. Then, what kind of respect will you have?" Logan told him, sneering.

"What would you know of respect?" Dante replied, his eyes betraying his hatred as he looked at Logan.

"I've seen how you treat people, woman especially. They are nothing but accessories to you, a bit of fluff to embellish your exceedingly boring life. Actually, I find it pathetic, really."

"Our values are not in question here, Mr. Falconeri," Detective Spencer told him, breaking the tension in the room.

"Pathetic?" Detective Hayes replied, moving closer to Dante.

"Pathetic, is when a man tries to steal another man's woman, because he can't find his own," Logan said, menacingly.

"Who said anything about stealing? You can't steal what was never yours to begin with," Dante answered, grinning.

Detective Logan Hayes lunged at Dante, but his efforts were thwarted when his partner intercepted.

"Logan, back off. If you put a mark on him, his father's lawyer, Diane Miller, will have your badge. We need him. He is the only thing standing between Sonny and prison." Detective Spencer said.

"I don't need him. I can get Sonny Corrinthos on my own." Logan told his partner.

"As for you, you stay the hell away from her! If you go anywhere near her, I'll kill you," Detective Logan whispered for Dante's ears alone.

"You mean arrest me, don't you!" Dante replied, cockily.

"Now, unless you have something else that you want to charge me with, I'll be on my way!" Dante answered, looking out the window and into the main precinct.

"I'll tell you when you are released, Chef Falconeri." Detective Hayes answered, his back to the door as it opened.

"I don't think my lawyer would agree with you, detective. Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Miller?" Dante said, looking behind Detective Hayes.

"Yes, Mr. Falconeri, I would. Now, detectives, I suggest that you uncuff my client and release him. Otherwise, I will be forced to make a call to Judge Carroll, and you know how upset he gets when I interrupt his dinner. So, what's it going to be detectives?" Diane replied, authoritatively, with her hands on her hips.

"He's free to go," Detective Hayes said, venomously, "but don't go far. We'll be watching."

"Detectives, its's been fun." Dante told them, raising his hands to have the handcuffs taken off.

"Until next time?" he said, slapping Detective Hayes on the back as he departed the interrogation room.

"Just give me a head's up and I will bring dinner. You like crow, don't you Detective Hayes."

"Goodbye, Detectives." Diane Miller said pushing her client out of the door of the precinct.

"What the hell was that about?" Detective Logan's partner asked him, standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Just sending him a friendly reminder, is all," Logan answered, his mind thinking up ways to retaliate against Chef Falconeri.

"So, what the hell does it have to do with my sister?" Detective Spencer asked, assuming his protective brother mode.

Lulu Spencer awoke to her alarm clock, signalling that it was time to get up. Everything leading up to Logan's sudden appearance in her apartment was a dream. It was everything that Lulu would have wanted for a date. It was spontaneous and it was fun. Dante Falconeri was succeeding in what others had tried, but failed to do. He was slowly chiseling away at the barrier that protected her heart. He had made her smile. She couldn't wait to see him today.

Anticipating the day's events, Lulu jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature so that steam filled the room. She stepped into the shower and completed her morning ritual. She washed and conditioned her hair, quickly washed her body with her favorite scented soap, rinsed and stepped back out of the shower to towel dry off. Then, taking a towel from the rack, she wiped the mirror and stood aghast at the image that stared back at her. She remembered last night clearly, especially her altercation with Logan. Staring at her bruised left cheek in the mirror, she was definitely reminded that last night was not a dream. In fact, it was more a nightmare and one of her own making, she thought. How on earth was she going to cover it up?

Dante Falconeri was exhausted after last night's debacle with the keystone cops. Diane Miller had called his father as soon as they left the precinct, letting him know that his son was released and that he would speak with him in the morning. Sonny had reluctantly agreed, vowing that he would do just that.

"Hey, Dad. Thanks for sending Diane." Dante told him, waiting for the inevitable interrogation from Sonny this morning.

"What was their excuse for dragging you downtown this time?" Sonny asked, clearly upset.

"Same old story. They wanted me roll over on you, confess that my school was a front and assist in sending you to prison." Dante answered.

"You know, this wouldn't be an issue if you just worked for your old man. I could protect you." Sonny said, matter-of-factly.

"What, and join the Dark Side? Isn't that what the cops call your organization, Dad?" Dante asked, joking.

"The Dark Side?" Sonny laughed.

"They just need a little time to get to know me, son. You'll see. People are crazy about me!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Anyway, it wasn't all that bad. The only reason I was brought downtown was because of a girl." Dante told his father.

"A girl. What girl?" Sonny inquired, suspicious of everyone.

"One of my students, Lulu Spencer. Actually, she isn't even really a student. Aunt Connie, just sent her to me to watch over her and to teach her a few basic skills." Dante told him, cradling the cell phone to his ear.

"Actually, she could be a great chef, Dad. She is really smart and extremely easy on the eyes." Dante admitted.

"Only the best for my son. So when am I going to meet her," Sonny asked his son.

"That could be a problem. She is, well I hope was, dating the cop that brought me in for questioning."

"You might know him, Detective Logan Hayes." Dante told his father.

"A cop. She is dating a cop. That is a recipe for disaster, son." his father replied, smelling trouble a mile away.

"Dad, she isn't like that. I trust her. I am worried that her involvement with me could put her in danger."

"Detective Hayes has a temper. I saw it the other day and again last night. I am concerned about her safety, Dad." Dante said.

"Do you want me to handle it?" Sonny asked his son, in his mobster tone.

"No, Dad. I don't want you to "handle" it. The last thing that I need, or the police for that matter, is to find a detective in cement shoes."

"I promised myself that I would never be involved in your business. I am keeping that promise, for me and for Lulu." Dante told his father.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I love you. Be safe." Sonny answered, hanging up.

"I love you too, Dad. You stay safe." Dante replied back.

He placed his cell phone in his favorite brown leather jacket and hung it on the coat hook behind his desk. Glancing at his watch, he noted that he had twenty minutes until his students would start coming in. He pulled his notes out for today's class, making adjustments to his lecture about the next dish. But, as much as he tried, his mind just wasn't on eggplant.

Lulu arrived twenty-five minutes later, late as usual. However, today Chef Falconeri didn't harp on her tardiness. He was actually a bit distracted. He was going over the day's recipe and the next individual assignment when she noticed him staring at her. Could he see the bruise? She had been very meticulous with her application of foundation and concealer, trying to hide the discoloration. Had her effort been for nothing? Maybe he knew. If he did, he was really good at hiding it. He walked up to her a few times during the lecture, his gaze seeming to penetrate the layers of makeup to her bruised face below. But, then he continued on moving toward the next student, seemingly unaware of Logan's visit.

Dante looked down at his notes, feeling deep down in his gut, that something was wrong. Lulu Spencer stood before him, gorgeous as ever, but he sensed that something was off. She looked tired. Her face was madeup a lot more than was normal, but he just chalked that up to their outing yesterday. Maybe she just wanted to impress him. No, something was definitely off. He just couldn't place his finger on it. She had lost that smile that had lit up her face yesterday, reaching her eyes and tugging at his heart strings. She had it when he dropped her off last night. So, what had happened between last night and now. Was she having second thoughts?

"Today, we are going to learn to make an Italian delicacy," Dante told them, placing a plate of pasta before him.

"Who wants to assist me?" Chef Falconeri said, looking at Lulu.

"What do you say, are you up to it?" he asked, willing to let her off the hook if that was what she wanted.

"Yes, Chef." she answered, keeping the student and teacher appearance intact. The last thing she needed was for Dante to treat her with favoritism.

"Good," he said as she stood beside him. She looked like she could use some humor today.

"In front of me are some eggplants. Finding an eggplant that is young, tender and its' skin shiny is very important in cooking. If you pick an eggplant that is too mature it will change the flavor dramatically."

"Go ahead, try some," Dante encouraged Lulu, wanting to see if her tastebuds were on high alert.

Lulu picked up a fork beside the plate and placed it in the pasta dish. She remembered the last time that Dante had tricked her and would not have been surprised to taste salt once again.

"Mmm, it is actually really good." she said, to the class, enjoying the flavors erupting in her mouth. Dante, when had she started referring to him as Dante and not Chef Falconeri. She liked the way that his name rolled off of her tongue.

"What is it called?" Lulu asked.

"Offal," Chef Falconeri told the class, watching Lulu's expression. She would probabaly hate him later, but this was too much fun.

"What's that?" Lulu questioned, trying to distinguish the melody of flavors that were assaulting her senses.

"Cowbrains mostly," Dante answered, looking at Lulu.

"What?" Lulu replied, cringing and trying not to puke before his and everyones' eyes.

"I'm kidding." Dante told her, laughing.

"No, you're not." Lulu said, a mouthful of said cowbrains frozen still in her mouth.

"No, really. It's eggplant. It is marinated in capers and lemons overnight, fried and then tossed in some pasta."

"Are you sure?" Lulu questioned, not sure whether to believe him.

"It's eggplant. So, what do you think?" Dante asked her.

"I think, Dante, I mean Chef Falconeri, that I will never eat offal again." she replied honestly, placing the fork beside the pasta dish.

Dante laughed under his breath, loving that Lulu was smiling again. He especially loved her little slip up when she called him by his given name.

"Everyone, go ahead and pair off. I want you to take a look at the ingredients at your stations, identify them and then proceed in recreating this marinade.

"If anyone needs help, don't ask me. Ask your teammate, your neighbor, and if all else fails use the textbook you paid good money for and look it up." Chef Falconeri told them, walking away.

He needed ten minutes to regroup and so he sat behind his desk while the class discussed amongst themselves the ingredients at their stations. How could he have missed it? He knew that something wasn't quite right, but until she stood in front of him, he wasn't sure what it was. Now, he just needed her to tell him he was wrong.

Lulu assisted her partner, Matt, with the cutting the eggplant into ¾ inch circles, while he prepared the caper and lemon mixture. He was unusually quiet today and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Is something wrong?" Lulu asked him.

"Wrong? No, everything is fine," Matt answered, nervously looking at Chef Falconeri.

Lulu saw the direction of his gaze and was worried that Matt had caught on to the fact that something else was going on between the Chef Falconeri and herself.

"Do you know that Chef Falconeri is Sonny Corrinthos' son?" Matt confided to her, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"It's rumored that this place is a front for the mob," he told her, frankly.

"A front for the mob? That is ridiculous." Lulu answered, dumbfounded that he actually believed it.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't get to comfy with the Chef. You never know what might end up in your bed." Matt told her.

"My bed?" Lulu questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Just ask him, what Don Corleone did to Jack Woltz?" Matt answered, walking away when Dante approached him.

Lulu just laughed, a mob front, how prepostorous. She was still laughing when she turned around to see Dante behind her.

"What is so funny?" Dante asked, glad that she was back to her old self.

"Nothing. Someone just said something that was so off-base and completely idiotic." Lulu commented.

"Like what?" Dante asked, wanting to know what had caused this infectious reaction.

"Ok, I'll bite. They said that this place is a front for the mob. They also said that I should be careful not to rattle the cage, so to speak. Otherwise, I might get what happened to Jack Woltz," Lulu told him.

A weird look appeared on Dante's face, causing Lulu to rethink her reasoning for this not being a mob front.

"Exactly what happened to Jack Woltz?" Lulu asked, "Who was he?"

"Jack Woltz was someone who went against Don Corleone in the movie, The Godfather," Dante told her.

"He woke up with a horse's head in his bed." Dante laughed, amused that someone actually associated his family with the Corleone's.

"Relax, Lulu. I assure you, the only thing waking up beside you in your bed, will be me. When you're ready, of course." he told her, walking away and continuing to guffaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lulu placed the eggplant marinade in the assigned refrigerated compartment, using both hands to ensure that the mixture did not spill. As usual, she was nearly the last person to finish for the day, her partner having left several minutes ago. As Dante Falconeri walked toward her, she wondered if secretly he planned it this way, so that she was always the last to leave.

"Hey you," Dante said, looking around to make sure that the other students had left for the day.

"What do you say to dinner? We can try out that new restaurant on Bishop," he asked, wrapping his arms around her. Lulu flinched when he touched her, rubbing her arms as her eyes started to tear.

"Are you ok?" Dante questioned. He turned her around, and with his left hand he wiped the tears from her eyes. Her makeup was becoming more transparent with each wet drop and the bruise on her left cheek more visible.

"What the…..? Lulu, who did this to you? " Dante asked, becoming angry at the knowledge that someone had touched her. He had suspected that something was wrong, but he had never expected to see this.

"Dante, I don't want to talk about this here. Can you just get me out of here, please?" she begged, grabbing her coat from the rack.

Dante assisted her with pulling her coat on over her chef's jacket, carefully moving the jacket sleeves up her arms and onto her shoulders. Her body jerked with each touch against her skin, revealing the level of pain that she was in. He grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair, taking her bag from the cubby slot and following her out of the school. When he reached the curb he hailed a taxicab for them, getting in the cab after she was settled.

"1231 Wingate," Dante told the driver, while putting his arms around her, drawing her close.

"I'm taking you to my place," Dante told her, while Lulu tried to interject. He placed a finger over her lips silencing her response.

Lulu placed her head on Dante's chest and carefully wrapped her arms around him, as to avoid any further pain. She must have dozed off, Lulu thought to herself, as she felt Dante gently nudging her. The cab had stopped and they were in front of a brownstone apartment building. Dante paid the driver and helped Lulu disembark from the taxi. Once they were standing on the sidewalk, Dante walked with his arm wrapped loosely around her, guiding her up the stairs and into his building. He was so gentle, she thought, his face etched with worry at each bump that made her body cringe.

Dante unlocked his apartment, opened the door and gestured for Lulu to enter. At first glance, Lulu noticed that it was very spacious, a New York City style loft, with one large entry room with a connecting kitchen, and an adjacent hallway.

"Bathroom's down the hallway to the left if you want to freshen up," Dante told her.

"Are you hungry? I didn't get a chance to go to the market, but I think that I have some steaks that I could grill. Or, a beer," Dante answered, reaching for the refrigerator door and pulling it open. Inside was a carton of expired milk, a casserole-covered dish and a couple bottles of water. His mother, Olivia, was here unannouced again, he thought seeing the new casserole. He reached for two bottles of Bismark, placing them on the shelf beside them.

"A beer sounds great, Dante. I will be just a minute," Lulu said, walking towards the bathroom. The walls were covered with family photos, pictures of his Dad and Mom at his high school graduation, a photo of him at a fraternity house alongside his brothers, and another photo of him standing in front of the school in his chef's jacket and his mother grinning proudly beside him.

Lulu grabbed a small hand towel from the shelf outside of the bathroom and stepped up to the mirror above the sink. The bathroom was spacious with a large claw-footed tub in the middle of the room and a large antique sink with a porcelain bowl in the center. Next to the sink sat the water closet and an old 19th century abode that flushed when one pulled a chain that was dangling from a box just below the ceiling.

Lulu turned her gaze from the room and back to the mirror in front of her, a disheveled stranger staring back at her. Her makeup was nearly gone now, the bruise on her left cheek a yellowish-blue tint along her cheekbone. Her eyes looked sunken, the dark circles a result of her crying. She turned on the faucet and placed the small hand towel beneath the spray of water, soaking it and then placing it upon her face. The cold water was a welcome respite, relieving the pain in her cheek.

"Do you want pasta? My mother left a casserole in the fridge?" Dante shouted from the kitchen. I could heat some in the oven," he continued. Lulu's stomach growled, betraying her need for food.

"Sure. The casserole is fine," Lulu answered him, yearning to take a bath in his tub and let the day's stress simply wash away.

Lulu walked back to the kitchen where Dante was busy at work. He was in his element, moving back and forth between the oven, refrigerator and the cupboards. He made everything look easy. A week ago Lulu couldn't even make a pot of coffee and today she was marinating eggplant and identifying capers from pinenuts. She was a different person from the girl that had first stepped into his cooking class, changing, becoming more self-assured, yet a work-in-progress. He was teaching her more than just becoming a great chef, Lulu was learning what it meant to be appreciated, to have someone believe in her and listen to her needs.

"Do you mind if a take a quick bath?" Lulu asked Dante, "I would like to clean up and I noticed the claw-footed tub," she said hesitantly, looking at Dante.

"No, not at all. Go right ahead. There is a clean towel hanging from the rack when you enter. It is on your right. Feel free to use my robe. It is hanging on a hook on the back of the door. Take your time," he said, placing the casserole dish in the oven and closing the door.

"Thanks. I promise I won't be long," she told him, heading back toward the bathroom.

Dante heard the running water, trying really hard not to picture her naked in his bathroom, in his apartment. He opened one of the beers on the counter and took a long swallow, the cold liquid doing little to assuage his real thirst. He set the timer for 20 minutes, walked into his living room and turned on the television. Picking up the remote he flipped through the channels until he found an old rerun of Gunsmoke. He loved these old western shows. Life was so simple then, an eye for an eye and their own kind of justice for the wronged. Dante made a vow to himself that he would listen to Lulu, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, his vigilante side wanted to reap his own form of justice on her assailant.

Lulu unbuttoned her chef's jacket, peeling it from her shoulders and shedding the tank top underneath, then came the cotton pants and the silk underwear. Tentatively, she placed her toes into the water testing its heat and finding it welcoming. She lowered herself in, resting her head on the back of the tub, her arms and hands just barely hanging over the sides. This was definitely designed for two, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and imagined candles lit about the room and rose petals floating in the water. She raised her toes, just letting them peek above the waterline and play with the faucet nozzle on the opposite side. The steamy water was doing wonders on her muscles, relieving the tension and easing the aches. Suddenly, she was feeling very relaxed and exhaustion was beginning to settle in.

Using two hotpads, Dante pulled the heated casserole from the oven and set it on top of his gas range. He reached into his cupboard and grabbed two plates, taking them to the bar area adjacent to his kitchen. It had been nearly twenty-five minutes now and he hadn't heard any sounds from the bathroom. Maybe he should check on her, he thought to himself.

"Do you need any help in there?" Dante asked, standing in front of the bathroom door.

He could hear rustling inside and then a solid thwack, like something hitting the floor, followed by a shriek.

"Lulu, are you ok?" he said, as he grabbed the door handle, turning it and pushing it in quickly, slamming it against the wall. He didn't know what to expect and had just reacted. In his wildest dreams, he had never imagined the sight that met his eyes.

Lulu sat on the floor, her feet curled under her and the towel that had been wrapped around her, fallen to her waist. Her long blonde hair was wet from the water and lay in a tangled mass on each shoulder. Dammit, she should have remembered to place a towel on the floor in front of the tub before she took her bath. She had stepped out, the water pooling on the floor and next thing she knew she fell to the floor battering her bruised body even more.

She started to slowly stand, one hand on the towel wrapped around her, when the door suddenly crashed against the wall. Startled, she dropped the towel, and stood there, shocked and bare-assed naked in front of Dante Falconeri.

Dante reacted first, turning his back to her quickly, while his mind replayed images of her standing in his bathroom, naked as a jaybird.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, reaching for the towel on the floor to cover herself. Her skin began to react from the embarrassment, red splotches erupting on her shoulders and above her breasts. Her face was red as well and she was out of breath.

"Wow, are you all right?" Dante laughed, amazed by how incredible she looked. He only wished that he hadn't turned so quickly, wanting to gaze at her nudity for far longer than the few brief seconds.

That sight would be burned on his mind for some time, he thought, the memory of her pale skin flush from the steamy water etched into his brain.

"Well, don't just stand there. Hand me a robe!" Lulu told him, mortified that he had seen her completely naked.

Dante grabbed the robe from the hook on the door and handed it to her, averting his eyes as she began to pull it on.

"Don't look," she said to him sternly, as he slowly peeked around and glimpsed the soft swell of her right breast just before she closed the robe.

"I'll just grab something for you to wear from my dresser," he answered, moving quickly to his bedroom, so that she didn't notice the physical reaction that arose from seeing her naked.

Lulu followed him out of the bathroom, his robe tied around her waist and entered his bedroom. A king-size bed took up the majority of the room and on the opposite wall was his dresser. Dante was rummaging through the top drawer. He turned toward her, a pair of blue sweats and a grey t-shirt in his hand.

"These are going to be way too big for you, but definately easier to walk around in than my robe," Dante told her.

"I'll just give you a minute," he said, brushing past her as he handed her the clothes. She smelled of lilacs, he thought walking past her. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than how sexy she looked with her tousled hair, wearing his robe. He walked to the kitchen and pulled a beer from the refrigerator. Popping the cap, he chugged the beer, hoping that the cold liquid would alleviate his pain.

Lulu stepped out of his bedroom a few minutes later, looking cute as a button in his sweats and t-shirt. Her hair was a mass of waves and he had to keep his hands pinned to his sides to keep from running his fingers through it.

"Beer?" he said, placing the plate of rigatoni in front of her.

"Sure," Lulu replied, picking up a fork and the plate, retreating to the couch to sit.

Dante handed her a beer, placing his on the coffee table. He reached for his plate of pasta from the bar and sat next to Lulu. They ate in silence, chasing the pasta with a beer. Dante took a bite of the tomato pasta, a tiny bit of sauce catching the side of his mouth and Lulu reached for a napkin like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Here, you got a little....." she said, reaching to dab it with a napkin. Dante just sat still, his eyes transfixed on her hand moving toward his mouth. If he moved just one millimeter to his right his tongue could capture one of those fingers and taste the flowery scent that was overwhelming his senses.

Dante's eyes roamed over her, noting how his t-shirt hugged her in all the right places and then gazing back at the hand that now rested near her thigh. He noticed the bruise marks and just like that the spell was broken, a silent fury building inside of him.

"Lulu? Exactly what happened after I left you last night?" Dante questioned, carefully examining her bruised wrist held gently in his hands.

Dante took the beer from her setting it next to her plate and gently moved her, so that he could get a closer look at her. Beneath the short sleeves of his shirt he could see bruises that marred her forearms, the bruised skin resembling the marks made by fingers gripping the skin.

"It was nothing. I am fine, Dante." Lulu told him, her look telling him otherwise.

"You're not fine, Lulu. He did this, didn't he? Logan," Dante said, as Lulu confirmed with a nod of her head, what he already knew.

"He was here when I came home last night. I didn't know. He was mad. He grabbed my wrist," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"I just wanted him to leave, Dante. But, he took hold of my arms and his grip was so tight. He pushed me into the chair and I was scared," Lulu cried, sharing her pain with Dante.

"He told me that he had let me get away with disobeying him for too long and that it was going to change. I got angry. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore."

"I broke up with him and he hit me. Bamm, right across the cheek," Lulu told Dante, her hand feeling the bruise below her eye.

"It felt like my eye was going to explode, and then he just left," Lulu recounted, trembling from the memory.

"Lulu, I am so sorry. I should have waited for you to open the door. I could have prevented this," Dante told her, blaming himself.

"Dante, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what he was going to do, anymore than I did," she informed him, placing her hand in his. His thumb grazed the top of her wrist, consoling her with a touch.

"But, I saw him after I dropped you off, Lulu. I should have known, why didn't I see it?"

"You saw him? When?" Lulu asked, confused.

"An hour, hour and a half after I left you. He picked me up for questioning," Dante told her, now realizing the real reason behind Detective Hayes' action.

"He seemed out-of-sorts and angry," Dante added, omitting the threat that Logan had made to him. Lulu didn't need to worry anymore than she already had.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. It's over. You don't have anything to worry about. I'll handle it," Dante said, pulling her closer.

"You just rest. Everything else will take care of itself," Dante told her, placing a kiss on each forearm where she was bruised. Gently, he lifted her bruised wrist and hislips brushed against her skin, feeling her pulse quicken. Lulu lay back against his chest and rested her head just below his shoulder, her arms holding him closer. She just needed to close her eyes for a few seconds, she thought exhausted as her body gave in to sleep.

Dante looked down at Lulu nestled in his arms like a sleeping babe, as he gently stroked her back. Deep inside, a battle was raging, the anger at what Detective Hayes had done to her consuming him. He wanted Logan to pay, to feel the pain that he inflicted on Lulu. It would be so easy to make that one phone call, to let his father's form of justice "handle" it, but as much as he wanted Logan to suffer he wasn't about to let his vigilante side take control. He had too much at stake and too much to lose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Lulu lay on the floor, her battered body struggling to stand. He needed her. Why couldn't she move? The two men were wrestling near the fireplace, locking horns in an attempt to seize the knife. She was paralyzed, unable to stop the deadly battle. The knife dropped to the floor, just inches from Lulu, as Dante and Logan, engaged in battle, launched over the couch. Fists were flying, the coffee table overturned and a lamp crashed against the wall and still there was no end in sight to their brawl. Lulu watched them, helpless to aid Dante. They fought somewhere behind the couch, out of sight, the sound of their exertion the only proof of their location. Dante threw a punch to Logan's stomach, the impact sending Logan to the floor. She heard more struggling and another powerhouse hit. Then, nothing as everything was eerily silent. _

_She lay in the corner, waiting. Her heart beating irratically inside her chest, the tears streaming down her face._

"_Dante?" she cried, but received no answer. _

_She crawled slowly and painfully toward the back of the couch and saw Dante laying on the floor, his back to her._

"_Oh my god, Dante," she exclaimed, hysterical. Her hands reached for him, carefully turning his head so that she could see his face. He was unconcious, his eyes closed, his face marked with cuts and bruises._

"_Dante, please wake up. Honey, I need you!" she whispered, begging him to open his eyes. _

_She heard movement behind her and quickly moved to the back of the couch, dragging Dante with her. _

_She hid there, her back against the couch, Dante's body against her chest and prayed that Logan wouldn't find her. _

"_Lulu, come out, come out, wherever you are," Logan called, as he dragged his injured leg, searching for her. _

"_It's ok. I forgive you. We can leave and start all over someplace else."_

"_No one will know where to find us."_

"_I love you, Lulu. You know that don't you. Dammit, tell me where you are!"_

_Lulu hugged Dante closer, softly pleading for him to awaken. He groaned when she moved him and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized that he was still alive._

"_There you are," Logan said, breaking the silence and peering over the couch. He reached for her, his hand just missing her as she propelled herself over the couch and landed with a hard thud onto the floor on the other side. Her shoulder hurt from the impact, but she didn't have time to dwell on the pain. She turned over, facing Logan as he stalked toward her, her body backing slowly away from him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the knife lying on the floor to her right. _

"_Lulu," Dante called, using all of his strength to pull himself from the back of the couch. He watched the altercation, helpless to save her as his eyes closed._

_Logan lunged for her and in that brief second she grasped the knife in her hand sending its blade straight into his chest. He let out a startled gasp, his eyes reflecting his disbelief just before his body fell upon hers. Out of the silence came an endless scream, its sound piercing the darkness._

"Lulu," Dante shouted, shaking her and trying to awaken her from the nightmare. She lay upon his bed in his grey t-shirt, the covers thrown on the floor and the sheets a tangled mass. She struggled against him, her fists pounding against his bare chest and her eyes closed, locked in terror.

He had awakened to her screams, racing from his makeshift bed on the couch to his bedroom. She lay thrashing on the bed, her panicked cries alarming him, her face wet from tears. She was fighting him with her fists, still trapped in her nightmare. He wrapped her in his arms tightly and rocked her back and forth, his soft voice attempting to reassure her. Her body went slack against him and Dante loosened his arms, holding her gently as he waited for her to awaken from her sleep.

Lulu felt a warmth pervading her body, its rays moving up and down her back in gentle caresses.

She moved her hands and encountered soft skin, hot to the touch. Her eyes awakened to Dante's short gasp, startled at her surroundings. What was she doing in Dante's bedroom? Her hands stilled, feeling his muscles quiver under her touch, his bare skin beneath her fingers.

"Oh my god!" Lulu cried out, pulling away from his arms. She looked down at his t-shirt that barely covered her thighs and quickly reached for the sheet to cover her bare skin. Dante sat on the bed in his navy blue sweats, his muscular chest unveiled for her to see.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, as fragments of her nightmare invaded her mind.

"Did we? Did you?" she questioned, distraught at the sight of him in her bed. Correction, in his bed.

"Yes, Lulu. You slept in my bed."

"I slept on the couch. If you don't believe me, I have the backaches to prove it." he told her.

"Are you ok? You were screaming. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked her, concerned.

"I don't remember much, I think so," she answered him, perplexed by her reaction to the idea of him rescuing her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Dante said, calmly, wanting to elleviate her fears.

"It was crazy, really. I dreamt that Logan beat me again. You were both fighting and he got away.

He came at me and I reached for a knife....." she told him, her panicked eyes locking on his.

"It's ok, Lulu. I won't let him near you again. I promise. It's just a dream," Dante told her, pulling her into his arms.

"It didn't feel like a dream. It was so real," Lulu told him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close, protectively.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Dante asked her, releasing her hold so that he could look into her eyes.

"I could sleep on the floor," he suggested, his hands stroking the sides of her arms.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, Dante. But, I don't think that I am ready to sleep just yet. Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" she asked, her eyes leveled on his barren chest and the tattoos that covered it.

"Of course," Dante answered, inhaling a sharp breath as her left hand traced one of his tattoos.

"What is this?" she inquired, tracing the line of symbols that marked the left side of his chest.

"It's a chinese proverb. I got it when I was eighteen. My best friend has a matching one." Dante told her.

"But, what does it mean?" she asked, running her fingers over each symbol.

Dante took a deep breath, finding it extremely hard to concentrate while her hand was caressing his skin.

"It says _Shang de shan duo zhong yu hu. _The fish that nibbles at every bait will be caught."

"It is a reminder that no matter how successful I am, no matter how secure in life, there is always a tiger waiting to pounce and take it all away."

"What? " Lulu said, confused.

"The moral is that if you constantly want more, you will eventually suffer emotionally and therefore it is better to be humble. Basically, it keeps my ego in check," he said, laughing.

"What is this one?" Lulu asked pointing to a tattooed band that wrapped his bicep.

"That is the sign of the Taurus, my astrological sign," he said.

"This is the bull, also the sign of the Taurus," he told her pointing to his other arm.

"I have a fourth one on my back," he said turning, "it's just a doodle I designed in school," he said, while she gazed upon a circular design just above the small of his back. Her fingers traced the diameter causing his muscles to ripple and her heart to race.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Dante asked Lulu, knowing fully well that she didn't after viewing today's spectacle in the bathroom.

"No. I don't have any tattoos," Lulu said, her eyes disengaging from his as she tried to control her reaction to his closeness.

"Well, I can rectify that," Dante said, reaching for a felt pen from the nightstand.

"Move closer," he said, pulling his t-shirt over her right shoulder and exposing a bare patch of skin.

"Let's see, you were born August 18th, that makes you a Virgo. The perfect match for the Taurus," he said grinning.

Lulu felt the marker glide across her skin as he drew the sign of the Taurus, tracing a line from the top right, down into an arc and interceding on the top left, so that it looked like a bull with horns. Next, he drew the sign of the Virgo. It's lines mimicked a cursive letter M, with a line that arced from the bottom right up and around ending at the bottom left. The two signs were interlocked, each touching the other.

"There," he said putting the cap on the felt marker, "Everytime you see your tattoo you will be reminded that I am always with you, and that no harm can come to you," he told her, blowing on the artwork to help it dry.

That was the sexiest and sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her, Lulu thought, pulling Dante's lips closer to hers. He tasted of buttermint and her lips traced his, savoring the flavor, while her hands roamed over his back, familiarizing herself with the feel of his skin beneath hers.

Dante kissed her hungrily, pulling her body close to his, as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was like a drug, overwhelming his senses and he was addicted. He kissed her gently, slowly, before reluctantly breaking contact.

"Lulu, we have to stop. It's too soon," he told her.

"I care about you too much, to let you continue something that you will hate me for in the morning," he said, rubbing her back and laying her back against the pillow. He placed a final kiss on her lips, grabbing a blanket from the floor and draping it over her, tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams, Lulu," Dante told her, crawling off of the bed and retreating to his on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lulu awoke to the smell of pancakes and her cell phone vibrating next to her on the nightstand.

"Hello," she said groggily, her body sprawled diagonally across the king-sized bed.

"Lulu, where the hell are you?" the caller questioned, concerned.

"Maxie, why are you calling?" Lulu said, half asleep, "Did you order in? I smell pancakes. Oh, and coffee. Will you bring me a cup?"

"Lulu, when have you ever seen me cook and last time I checked my resume did not say waitress," Maxie told her sarcastically, "and fyi, Lulu, you are not in your bedroom."

"How do I know this? Because I am standing in it, Lulu" Maxie shouted, "So where are you?"

"Oh My God!" Lulu replied, taking in her surroundings. She looked down, startled to find that she was wearing one of Dante's grey t-shirts and nothing else.

"Lulu," Maxie asked, waiting for an answer. Lulu wasn't sure if she was prepared to give it.

"Dammit," a voice exclaimed from the kitchen, as a loud clattering sound shook the apartment.

"Lulu, who was that?" Maxie asked, intrigued. Her gossip girl radar was in full-alarm mode and she wanted all of the illicit details.

"Maxie, I'm going to have to call you back?" Lulu answered, getting up from the bed and pulling on a pair of Dante's sweats, while cradling the cell phone at her ear.

"What? No, no, no. Lulu, don't you dare! I want details. What am I supposed to tell Kate? I was looking for you because she told me to. You have ignored her for days, Lulu. You know how she gets," Maxie told Lulu, as another loud noise reverberated from the kitchen.

"Tell her the truth. You don't know where I am. Maxie, I really can't deal with this right now. I'll have to get back to you," Lulu replied hanging up. She was preoccupied with the fact that she woke up practically naked in Dante's bed and that took priority at this moment.

Lulu started to recall the previous day and her embarrassing display of nudity to Dante. Oh God, then there was the nightmare. She had screamed and Dante had rushed into the bedroom, pulling her into his arms.

Slowly she walked down the hallway, toward the kitchen. The noises were getting louder now and Lulu crept slowly toward the man standing, his gaze directed on the stove. She remembered how his bare chest felt last night beneath her fingertips and how her heart beat faster as she felt his muscles. Oh God, Lulu thought holding her face in her hands, as she realized that she had thrown herself at him. She had no doubt in her mind that if he had been wearing a shirt last night, she would have ripped it off of him. What the hell had gotten into her? How was she going to face Dante this morning? Pull yourself together, Lulu, she said to herself, getting ready to march into the kitchen and demand to know what happened last night. However, she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes.

Dante stood in front of the stove, shirtless with just an apron and an old pair of sweatpants, mixing pancake batter, while simultaneously scraping scrambled eggs from a pan. On the floor at his feet, was what appeared to be the first batch of breakfast, a few pancakes and eggs here and there.

"Can I help?" Lulu laughed, as Dante turned toward her, a grin spreading across his face. He looked so damn sexy with his dark wavy hair in disarray and pancake flour mix marking his face. Lulu wanted to pull him in for a kiss, suddenly hungry for something other than food.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, his eyes slowly roaming from the top of her head, with her blonde hair loose and freefalling, down to his grey t-shirt covering her breasts. His eyes lingered a minute, watching as she took a startled breath, her nipples pushing against the fabric of the shirt. He continued his leisurely gaze south, noticing how enticing the curves of her hips were, encased in his old sweats and he suddenly felt the urge to run his fingers along the elastic band and delve beneath it and touch her skin.

"Are you hungry?" Dante asked her with a smoky voice, returning his gaze to her eyes and holding a frying pan filled with scrambled eggs.

"Famished," Lulu said, pulling her eyes away from the sweats that hugged Dante's body. He turned his back on her and Lulu was blessed with the sight of his perfectly formed butt in those pants. Her eyes trailed down his body toward his feet and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What?" Dante asked, turning toward Lulu and directing his eyes to the target in question.

"You don't like my fuzzy slippers?" Dante questioned, humorously as Lulu continued to laugh at the dog-eared slippers that housed his feet.

"No, they are great. I had a pair just like them, when I was nine," Lulu told him, giggling.

"Ha Ha. Yes, they make them for adults, Miss Smartass," Dante told her setting the pan on the stove and turning off the burners.

"Besides," he said reaching for a paper towel and cleaning up the mess on the floor, " you're just jealous. Admit it, you want my fuzzy slippers for yourself," Dante told her, discarding the paper towel in the trash can and approaching her.

Lulu had to catch her breath as he stood in front of her and every instinct was telling her to kiss him. Her lips were slightly parted and she was terrified of the emotions coursing through her body, immobilizing her.

"Maybe if you're really good, Santa will put a pair in your stocking this year," Dante replied.

He was trying really hard to keep his emotions in check, but seeing her lips open and inviting, he simply lost control, grabbing her and crushing his lips to hers. Dante pulled her closer, his fingers running through her hair, as his lips continued their assault.

Mmmm, she thought, he tasted of pancakes. Her lips moved just a fraction of an inch more, so that she could taste him.

"Lulu, open your mouth for me," Dante urged, his chest rising and falling faster, as his tongue plunged into her mouth wanting more of her. His tongue caressed the insides of her cheeks, before teasing her own tongue. Lulu responded by trailing her hands through his hair and moving her lips more forcefully against his. He moaned as his hands drifted lower, reaching the bottom of the t-shirt and lifting it so that he could caress the skin beneath.

She gasped as his hands massaged her back, her hands tugging at his apron strings and untying them. Lulu helped Dante pull the apron up over his head, her hands returning to his chest, aching to rediscover that feeling that shot to her very core when she put her hands on him. She moved her hands slowly up and down Dante's chest. A startled moan erupted from her and Dante responded by trailing his fingers along her lower back and gently moving his hands to her hips, memorizing the feel of her soft skin against his.

As Dante's hands continued toward her midriff, he felt her abdomen contract, her indrawn breath and body's response driving him crazy. They seemed to moan in unison, their hands exploring every inch of their skin and their moans growing increasingly louder with each new discovery. So, it was quite surprising when Dante heard the low growl that erupted from Lulu's stomach and reminded him of the breakfast that sat in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Dante laughed, as Lulu's face was red from embarrassment. Her hands still lingered on his chest, stroking his muscles, her thumbs' velvety touch nearing ever closer to his nipples.

"I meant for food," he said, as he elicited his own startled gasp and placed his hands over hers, locking his darkening eyes with hers. She was a little minx, he thought to himself and if they had any hope of continuing this they needed all of the fuel that they could get.

Reluctantly, Lulu allowed Dante to seat her on the couch, briefly breaking their contact so that he could retreat to the kitchen. She watched him, amazed at how sexy he looked in his natural element. He worked the kitchen like a pro, darting from one station to the next.

"Coffee?" Dante asked her, as he grabbed a cup when she nodded her affirmation, "Lots of cream, right?"

"Yes, please," Lulu responded, smiling as she realized that he knew what she liked in her coffee. She couldn't remember if Logan ever knew how she took her coffee. The simple things that were the building blocks of a relationship, their relationship, Lulu thought to herself, shocked to find that she was starting to refer to Dante as a collective part of her. When had she started to do that?

Dante placed a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs on the coffee table, handing her a fork and knife.

"I wasn't sure how you like your eggs," Dante said nervously as he placed a cup of coffee beside the plate, " I hope that you like scrambled."

"Scrambled is fine, thank you," Lulu replied digging into the eggs. They were fluffy and perfect. The pancakes were next, plain with just a hint of syrup, they melted in her mouth when she took a bite.

"Mmmm. I might just have to skip Kelly's and hire you to make me breakfast for the rest of my life," Lulu told him, with a very satisfied grin on her face.

"For the rest of your life? We will have to negogiate the payment arrangements," Dante replied, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body as he dug his fork into the eggs on his plate.

Lulu watched him eat, mentally photographing the way that his hands gripped the fork handle and the way that his eyes drifted shut when his mouth closed over the food. A very pleased look came over his face and for the first time, she wondered what his expression would look like during sex. Would he have that look when the moment came upon them? Would she?

Sex with Logan was ok, but she had always felt that there should be something more, that it was lacking something. She didn't get excited about it and anticipate the next time, like Maxie did when she boasted about her sexcapades. Maxie said that if Lulu wasn't dreaming of the next big moment, then the guy wasn't doing something right. Dante didn't look like the kind of man that would leave a woman unsatisfied and bored with sex. In fact, Lulu thought, with a small piece of pancake halfway to her mouth, he looked sinful enough to make a woman yearn for the next time.

Dante enjoyed having breakfast with Lulu, it felt intimate. He loved how she looked wearing his clothes and made a mental note to keep a set for her close by, in case of another towel emergency. If he could just get her to move in with him, he would promise to sleep on the couch for as long as it took to get her to invite him into his bed. But, he knew that it was too soon. She was still suffering from her break-up with Logan and when Dante made love to her he wanted the only thing on her mind to be him.

After Lulu was finished, she placed the plate on the coffee table and took another sip of coffee. It was perfect. Why didn't her coffee taste like this? She was usually spitting grounds out inside a napkin, the bitter flavor on her tongue lasting for hours. She really needed to spend more time in the kitchen with Dante, she thought to herself, as he picked up her plate and brought it into the kitchen. Dante didn't have a dishwasher, so Lulu assisted him with the plates and mugs. He washed and she dried them. It was natural, as if it were a morning ritual that they had done for years.

Lulu was drying the last mug and placing it in the cupboard when she heard the knock on the door. Dante looked down at his watch, curious as to who would be here this early in the morning. Probably Olivia with another casserole in tow, he thought.

Dante answered the door as Lulu sat upon the couch, wondering who the caller was. He opened the door and she was surprised to see Maxie standing there with her hands on her hips, irritated.

"How did you know?" Lulu asked, as Maxie looked at her.

"Please, it wasn't that hard to figure out where you were," Maxie replied, pushing her way past Dante and into the apartment.

Maxie looked down at Dante's feet, a look of horror spreading across her face.

"Oh My God, Disney's Goofy called, he wants his slippers back," she told Dante, sarcastically.

"Maxie," Lulu chastised, as her roommate simply ignored her, continuing to interrogate Dante.

"So, Dante," Maxie asked him, making herself at home on his couch.

"What exactly are your intentions with Lulu?"

Dante stood in the doorway, stunned at how easily Maxie had breached his apartment.

"Well," Dante replied, cut off before he could finish.

"You don't have to answer that," Lulu interrupted, standing up, embarrassed by Maxie's question.

"Don't you think that you should change? Kate is waiting at Crimson and she is already peeved that you haven't returned a single one of her calls all week," Maxie told her, pointing Lulu in the direction of the hallway.

"But, Maxie, how do you expect me to think of work at a time like this?" Lulu asked, knowing that she couldn't avoid Kate Howard any longer.

"Lulu, it's fine. Maxie and I will get acquainted. Please, go change. You don't want to keep Cousin Connie waiting," Dante answered, ushering her toward the bedroom.

When Lulu was out of sight, Maxie looked at Dante, and in her protective roommate tone, she continued with the question that she had asked just a few minutes earlier.

"Well, are you going to answer me, or do I need to paint a picture for you," Maxie said, waiting impatiently, "Are you stringing her along because Kate told you to, Chef? If you are, I promise you, son of a mobster or not, I will bury you."

…............

Lulu grabbed her tote bag from the floor, pulling out a pair of jeans and a chic, ruffled magenta blouse. She opened the door to the bathroom, quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, using her finger in lieu of a toothbrush. She didn't have her arsenal of makeup at her disposal, so she reached for her compact and applied the compressed foundation to the best of her ability. She continued with mascara and finished with a sheer nude lip gloss. Her hair was a complete mess, so she finger-brushed it the best she could and pulled it into a twist behind her nape, grabbing a clip from her handy bag to secure it.

Lulu pulled on her Calvin Klein jeans, the material clinging to her body, as she followed with a lacy sheer bra and the trendy blouse. Lastly, she reached for the mocha-colored boots that climbed nearly to her knees and pulled them on. She took one last look in the mirror, assessing the results, more for Dante's benefit than Kate's and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Dante and Maxie were in a deep discussion when Lulu entered the living room. Maxie's determination putting him on the spot and judging by his controlled response, not making him the slightest bit nervous. But, everything changed, the minute she stepped into the room and Dante's gaze locked on hers.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Dante exclaimed, trying hard to conceal his body's response. She was breathtaking, he thought, noticing how the jeans hugged her curves in all of the right places.

"You don't have to say that," Lulu commented, secretly loving how his eyes lit up when she entered the room.

"It's true. You're beautiful," he told her, his gaze lingering on the plunging neckline of her top.

"Hello, I am still in the room," Maxie told them, interrupting their intimate banter.

"Oh, Sorry Maxie. I guess we should get going," Lulu replied, moving toward Dante. She stopped when she was just a few feet away.

"Thanks," Lulu told him, her eyes revealing her gratitude.

"For what?" Dante asked her, reminding himself to call Cousin Connie later and set the ground rules for when and where she could summon Lulu.

"Yesterday, last night, breakfast," she answered, looking down at her hand that was clasped in Dante's. His thumb stroked the top of her wrist sending a bolt of electricity, causing her to jump.

"Call me," Dante told her, kissing her lips softly before Lulu turned and headed for the door.

Maxie followed, a stunned look on her face, looking to Lulu for answers.

"Last night?" she asked, expecting Lulu to dish all of the details.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dante stood outside of the Port Charles Police Department, pacing back and forth, as he contemplated what he would say to Detective Hayes. He knew that he should keep his temper in check, but that was going to prove to be difficult as he pictured the bruises that had marked Lulu's body.

Dante stepped aside as two police officers exited the building, giving him a cursory glance. They dismissed him as any threat and proceeded on, continuing their conversation.

He ran his hands threw his hair, his angst at whether or not, to approach Detective Hayes, playing havoc with his mind. His head told him to leave it alone and let Lulu decide how she wanted to proceed, but his heart was telling him something else entirely.

No man should under any circumstance, put his hand on a woman, Dante thought to himself and the fact that Logan Hayes was a police detective, really cut Dante to the core.

Bracing himself, for the argument to ensue, Dante opened the doors to the precinct and entered the building in search of Detective Hayes.

He approached the clerk on duty, a petite, matronly woman who sat at the front desk eating a fried chicken sandwich.

"Hi, maybe you can help me, Clarise?" Dante said, glancing at her name tag and putting on the charm.

"What?" the woman said with a mouthful of food. She had a large drop of mayonnaise perched at the corner of her mouth and Dante was having trouble continuing his conversation, without staring at it.

"I'm looking for Detective Hayes. Do you know where I can find him?" Dante asked her, looking around the room for any sign of the bastard.

"Detective Hayes? Oh, I am not sure where he is at the moment," Clarise told Dante, looking down at her roster for the police officers scheduled for that day.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" Clarise smiled, wiping the side of her mouth with a napkin and scooting back to show off her ample bosom to Dante.

"Well, darling, I would be really grateful if you could let me know when to expect him," Dante told her, returning a pearly-white grin that was known to stop hearts all over New York.

"We're not supposed to give out the detectives schedules," Clarise told Dante, sheepishly.

"Oh come on, I'm completely harmless. Logan and I go way back and I just happened to bring his favorite dessert," Dante told her handing her a white paper sack.

"Is that cannoli? It smells absolutely divine. Do you think that...?" she asked as Dante assured her that it was fine.

"Go ahead. I will bring more later." he told her.

"Mmm, this is so good," she replied, as her mouth settled around another bite of the decadent pastry.

"Well, I suppose that I could look at the roster again. What did you say your name was, sweetie?" she asked him, wiping her mouth with a napkin again and turning to examine the schedule.

"Oh, now Clarise, if you wanted my name to ask me out, why didn't you just say so? But, a pretty thing like you, you're probably married, right," Dante asked, mischievously.

"What, oh no, I'm not married," she said eyeballing Dante from head to toe, "Let's see. Oh, here it is. Detective Hayes is out the rest of the day, but you can find him on his daily run in the park about this time," she told Dante, as she looked up from the roster.

"Hey, I didn't get your name,"she shouted as Dante had already disappeared around the corner and out of the precinct.

"Drat, there goes another one," she said out loud, scribbling out the hearts that she had doodled while Romeo was standing in front of her.

Dante turned into the parking lot adjacent to the park, looking for the car that belonged to Detective Hayes. There were less than a dozen cars in the lot and only one police cruiser. He pulled into a spot a few car lengths over, one hand clutching the steering wheel tightly, while the other was perched at the door handle, ready to open it at a moments notice. Detective Hayes was running on a path in the park directly toward Dante and it was taking every ounce of his energy not to jump out of his car. Dante wanted to teach Logan Hayes how the boys in Bensonhurst handled things, but he had made the decision on the way over to the park not to accost him, knowing that it would only hurt any case that Lulu might bring against her ex-boyfriend. On the seat next to him, Dante's cell phone was ringing and it took a few seconds for the sound of the ringtone to pierce Dante's anger as he watched Logan Hayes jog out-of-breath to his car.

"Dante Falconeri," he answered, a smile appearing on his face, "Hey, Lulu, I was just thinking about you. Dinner, at Spencer's? No, that sounds great. What time should I pick you up?"

Dante started the car and backed out of the parking lot, putting off his face-to-face with Logan Hayes for the moment. The sound of her voice instantly changed his mood and brightened his day, but he was admittedly nervous at the thought of dinner at her family's restaurant. This will be good, he thought to himself, ignoring his nerves. Who was he kidding? He had never met the parents of anyone that he was dating. Were they dating? Maybe he was reading between the lines too much and overanalyzing tonight's date. It could just be dinner. Maybe it wasn't even a date. Oh hell, he thought to himself, nervously, what did one wear to meet the girl of his dream's parents.

….........

Lulu sat behind her desk at Crimson, piles of folders practically screaming for attention. She opened a folder on top, the photos inside staring back at her and demanding her full consideration. The picture-perfect couple was reflected in the photograph standing in front of the Metro Court. They were the newest Crimson assignment. The Giambetti/Carlyle wedding was set for three weeks from today and Lulu had yet to get them to decide on the food to be served at the reception. She was a vegetarian and his family was strictly meat and potatoes. They argued over the seating arrangements, neither one hedging on whose family would be seated next to each other. He wanted their families to co-mingle, get to know each other and love her family as much as he loved her. She insisted that her family would hate his family if they had to stare at a butchered cow on the plate next to them. He fired back that his family wouldn't be to thrilled with the soybean curd and vegetable burgers looking fixedly at them either. Lulu finally got them to agree to tables close to each other, but far enough away that the families weren't ogling each others' food. Now, she just had to get them to agree on what was going to be served.

Setting the folder aside, she realized that her mind just wasn't on catering at the moment. Lulu Spencer couldn't believe that she was taking Dante Falconeri to her family's restaurant. When her father had invited her to a private dinner at the restaurant, it had been instinctive to call Dante and invite him to dinner, but she was a little nervous on her family's reaction to Dante. They didn't even know that she had called things off with Logan. Would they greet Dante warmly, or give him the Spencer cold shoulder. She should probably warn them that she was bringing Dante, but Lucky always brought uninvited guests to dinner and it was about damn time that she did the same. Besides, she didn't think that she was willing to admit over the phone what happened with Logan and the thought of Dante by her side when she told them, made her feel less apprehensive.

Oh Crap, she said looking down at her watch. She was late for her meeting with the bride and groom, she realized, grabbing the folder and her purse and making a mad dash for the elevator.

"Lulu, I need the file for........" Maxie told her, as Lulu rushed past her.

"Gotta go. Check the pile on my desk," she yelled as the elevator doors closed.

"Oh, what kind of assistant are you? Get the file myself? That is why they created assistants!" Maxie said out loud to herself. Even though, she and Maxie had the same title, Maxie liked to think that she one rung higher on Kate's proverbial ladder to success.

Maxie's cell rang and she answered it on the first ring, juggling the office phone as that one rang as well.

"Kate," she said into her cell phone, "Lulu, she is not here right now. She is meeting with a VERY exclusive client. Absolutely, I will let her know you are looking for her. See you soon," Maxie said hanging up her cell.

"Crimson, Maxie Jones speaking," she said, listening to the caller on the other end.

"No, I didn't want the black linen tablecloths. I said that I wanted Eggshell White. This is a wedding reception, not a funeral. Take care of it," Maxie demanded, disconnecting the call. Did she have to do everything? How difficult was it to order table linens. With a sigh, she walked towards Lulu's desk, stunned by the pile of overflowing files.

"Kate needs to hire an assistant to help out Lulu," Maxie said to herself, harumphing at the mess that as usual she would have to clean up.

Maxie pushed number three on her speed dial and waited for the caller to answer. Just what she needed another late night at the office. She was going to throttle Lulu.

"Hey, it's Maxie. Sorry, I don't think that I can make it tonight. You know, work," she said.

"I know. I hate having to cancel again. I know that we barely get any alone time. Well, if we didn't have to keep it a secret, maybe we could meet more often," Maxie declared, raising her voice in irritation. It had been several weeks since she had broken things off with Spinelli and her family and friends' reactions to the end of the relationship were still raw, with most hating it. They said that she threw away the best thing that had ever happened to her and that she was wasting her life waiting for a man who emulated her bad boy Colin Farrell image. But, as usual she ignored them and as luck would have it, the next best thing walked into her life, even if it did have to remain a secret.

Relationships were hard enough when they were out in the open, but doubly so when it was secretive. But, he insisted that it just wasn't the right time to make their relationship public and so she agreed to their secret rendevouz, waiting for the day that she could announce that they were an item.

…..........

Lulu walked quickly into the Metro Court lounge, spying her very peeved clients sitting at the bar.

Their faces reflected irritation and she knew that she would have to spread some major american honey to smooth things over.

"I am so sorry. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get here," she said, apologizing profusely.

"Ms. Spencer, we don't pay you to be late and quite frankly we are not interested in your excuses. If this is the conduct that we are to receive from Crimson Catering maybe we should take our business elsewhere," Max Giambetti told her, wagging his finger at her.

Sitting next to him at the bar was his fiancee, Miss Julie Carlyle, who couldn't have been more than 5'5 and had the tiniest waist. She was busy texting away on her blackberry, completely engrossed in her phone conversation. She looked up when she saw her fiancee's finger pointed at Lulu, pausing from her texting to interrupt.

"Honeybuns, please don't shake your finger at her. I am sure that it won't happen again, right dear?" she said to Lulu, acting as if she were Lulu's mother as opposed to a woman two years younger.

"Absolutely. I will maintain complete punctuality from here out. Now, about the menu," Lulu questioned, pulling out the folder and removing a pad and pencil for notetaking.

"Oh, Sweet Pea, look at the time," he said glancing at his Rolodex watch, "Business calls. People to see , heads to fire," he said pointing his hands at Lulu and pretending to fire a gun.

"Max is an enforcer for companies. He takes care of the termination of employees so that they don't have to. He really loves his job," she said as he kissed her on the cheek and jumped off of the bar stool to give the next employee the axe.

"Bye, baby. Don't be too harsh," she shouted across the room, "You know the last one ended up in Shadybrooke," she stated, shaking her head.

Lulu looked at Julie Carlyle like she had lost all of her marbles and pressed a hand to her forehead to hold off the migraine that was beginning to set in. Ms. Carlyle resumed her texting, her concentration centered soley on the phone.

"Ms. Carlyle, have you decided on the menu for the reception. The wedding is less than a month away and we haven't even settled on the chef yet," Lulu told her, concerned about the time frame.

"Ms. Spencer, that is what I pay you for. Why should I have to make the decisions? As long as my family has an exceptional vegetarian experience, Max's family can dine on raw beef for all I care. Besides, after we marry, I plan on converting him. No animal is going anywhere near his plate, let alone my kitchen, she told Lulu, sending one final text and disconnecting her call.

"I trust you. You'll take care of it. You have to, Ms. Spencer. Believe me, you don't want my Honeybuns to fire you." she said reaching for her purse and getting up to walk away.

"What about the menu?" Lulu said to her retreating back.

"Hey, who is going to pay for these drinks?" the bartender yelled.

"Ms. Spencer would you be a doll and take care of that please. It is the least that you could do, afterall you were late. Time is money," she said looking at her watch and continuing to walk briskly out of the Metro Court lounge.

"Eighty-five dollars?" Lulu exclaimed, what the hell were they drinking, "I would like to put that on Crimson's account," Lulu told him, pulling out her business card.

"No can do, Ms. Spencer. Sorry, Ms. Howard cut you off," he told her holding his hand out for payment.

"What? Why would she......" Lulu began to ask when she was interrupted.

"Word for word? She said that she wasn't going to pay for anymore of your screw-ups," he told her, as Lulu pulled out her American Express card. Dammit, working for Kate Howard was becoming expensive. She signed the check and placed the receipt in her purse. She really needed to to find a new career, or Kate was going to make her bankrupt.

….................

Dante stood nervously outside of Lulu's apartment, one hand wrestling with his tie while the other reached for the door and knocked. He was dressed in a black suit with a white-collared shirt that felt like wool against his skin , his hands tugging at the collar. He had spent the last two hours struggling over what color tie to wear with his suit and now he was anxiously awaiting the vision of Lulu on the other side of that door. She opened the door after the second knock and Dante was not disappointed.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Dante said, as Lulu stood before him in a strapless green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Come in. I just need to find my shoes and we can be on our way," Lulu said looking all over the floor for any sign of her shoes. She grabbed her leopard faux fur coat and Dante assisted her with putting it on. He glanced to the side of the couch, seeing a pair of shoes and handing them to Lulu.

"Not those," Lulu answered, shaking her head. She grabbed another pair of dark green shoes and placed them on her feet.

"Ready," she said, a questioning look on her face.

"As I'll ever be," Dante answered, reaching for her hand and walking toward the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lulu pulled into a spot in front of her family's restaurant and Dante got his first look at Spencer's. The restaurant was located inside the former Brownstone apartment building. The dining area and kitchen were located on the bottom level and the second and third floor housed the Spencer apartments. The restaurant had a rustic look to it with a ballustrade entrance flanked by stone pillars and a red-brick facade that was blackened with age.

"So, this is Spencer's," Dante said to Lulu as she turned off the engine, "Everyone says that it is the toast of the town, but I've never actually seen it. It is pretty remarkable," he told her.

"Wait until you see the inside," Lulu said to Dante, placing her hand on the doorhandle to open it.

"Hold up, there Lulu. I am a gentleman. Are you trying to steal my thunder?" he said jumping out of the car and racing to the driver's side.

"My lady," he said, opening the car door and extending his hand to hers to assist.

"I'm not your lady," Lulu answered him, laughing, "and the last time I checked, I am perfectly capable of opening my own door."

"Yes, but why should you?" he replied, matter-of-factly, following her up the steps to the restaurant's entrance.

"Before we go inside, I think that we need to set some ground rules," Lulu stated, stopping just shy of the door.

"Rules? Like which fork I am supposed to use, or remembering not to slurp my soup," he replied, humorously.

"No. My family could care less what fork you use, as long as you do use one and as far as soup is concerned, unless you are sick you won't see it. Dad loves his seafood and steak and Mom just loves to bake breads and dessert."

"A woman after my own heart," Dante answered, smiling, "I'm irresistable, so she can't help but love me. So, why worry?"

"She isn't the one that I am concerned about," Lulu told him, raising an eyebrow at his cocky confidence.

"Just be prepared, Dante. I haven't told them about Logan yet and I don't want any more of a circus at dinner than usual." she said, reaching for the door.

"Circus? What exactly am I walking into, Lulu Spencer?" Dante asked her, following her inside.

"You'll see," she said turning toward him, "and Dante, if after meeting my family you change your mind about us and want to walk the other way. I will understand," she told him.

"Us?" Dante answered with a grin, his heart skipping a beat.

"If you are expecting me to give up on you, Lulu, that will never happen. Sorry, but you are stuck with me," he assured her as the doors closed behind him.

The first thing that Dante noticed was the increased volume of voices that permeated the air. He couldn't see them, but each one was competing with another, their cacophony becoming louder by the minute. As they entered, to his right was a podium that on a normal business day would showcase the host/hostess as he or she greeted the guests, directing them to their preferred seating, but the restaurant was open only to family this evening. On the left were mahogany round-top tables spaced throughout the room and booths with black leather covers flanking the brick walls. Tiffany lamps were centered on the round tables and also hung above the booths, the stained glass reflected by the low lighting and the glass shards promoting a variety of colors throughout the room. On the brick walls were hung black and white pictures of families in the park on picnics and lovers strolling on the docks from what looked like early twentieth century New York. In one corner was an old hand cranked telephone mounted to the wall, its black receiver still intact. Above the tables, were mounted memorabilia from the early twentieth century such as washboards, children's wooden toys, old woodworking tools and various advertisements about laundry detergent and the silent film, _The Great Train Robbery_. Dante found Spencer's cozy and thought that it had lots of character.

"This way," Lulu directed him, turning right toward a narrow hallway that led to a private dining area in the back of the restaurant. Dante glanced at the wall, realizing that instead of the random shots of anonymous New York patrons, these photographs captured the Spencer family.

"Hey, is that you?" Dante said, stopping to look at a picture of a girl of five or six covered in cake flour and sporting a chef's hat.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any experience in the kitchen," Dante said, grinning at the mischievous tot smiling back at him.

"That was the first and last time that my father ever let me in his kitchen," Lulu answered truthfully.

"Seriously. What did you do?" he asked, waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, Lulu didn't reply, as she was bombarded by family the minute that she walked into the family's dining area. A petite woman, with darker blond hair wrapped in a twist, enfolded Lulu into her arms. This was Lulu's mother, Dante thought to himself. The resemblance was remarkable. Her mother was the older version of Lulu, with light-colored eyes that sparkled with laughter and a curvy figure at the moment covered by an apron. Behind her was a large rectangular table, laden with dishes of every kind. Caos was everywhere as kids of all sizes and ages were running under foot and adults sat across from each other at the table engaged in a very boisterous debate. Dante stood behind Lulu in the shadows, observing everything, until the loud voices were suddenly silent and he knew that he had been discovered.

"Honey, why don't you introduce us to your guest," Laura asked Lulu, with an upraised eyebrow.

Dante walked out of the shadows and stood beside Lulu, watching the facial expressions of everyone seated around the table. At his feet, a young child of two tugged on his pants leg, determined to steal his attention.

"You're not Logan," Elizabeth said, out loud, while her husband Nicholas Cassidine poked her in the side trying to stifle her outburst.

"Ouch," she said, glaring at him, "What, it's not like we all weren't thinking it?"

"Hi, I'm Dante Falconeri, Lulu's...." Dante told them, interrupted by Lulu.

"My chef," Lulu replied quickly, grabbing Dante's hand.

"Your chef?" Nicholas answered, confused.

"I mean my instructor. He is teaching me to become a chef," Lulu told everyone, as their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"You, a chef?" Nicholas questioned, trying to stifle his laughter, "I can't wait for Luke to here about this one."

"This one?" Dante asked them, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Please, Dante is it? Ignore my son, Lulu's career choices have been a running joke in our family. You can sit over here by Lulu's brother, Lucky. If he ever decides to show up," she told him, pointing to a seat a few chairs over to the left.

"Lulu, you can sit next to him on the right," Laura instructed, maintaining order in her the midst of mayhem.

"Dante, this is my brother, Nicholas and his wife Elizabeth," Lulu said, introducing them as she stood next to her seat.

"And this little guy," Dante said staring down at the cherub that was using his pant leg as a pacifier.

"That is the littlest Cassidine, Nikolai Spencer. Can you say hello, Spencer?" Elizabeth cooed to the small tot that was continuing to salivate on his leg, peering up at him with big doe eyes.

"Up," the little boy cried to Dante, holding his arms up, "You want me to pick you up, buddy?" Dante asked him, looking at Elizabeth for aknowledgement.

"It's ok," she said as Dante hoisted him up and secured him in his arms at shoulder-length.

Spencer peered around the room, grinning from ear to ear as he reached for something on the table, but couldn't quite grab it. He looked at Dante and pleaded with his eyes, before saying, "Cookie," and pointing at the table.

"Here you go, my little cookie monster," Elizabeth said to her child, handing the frosted cookie to Dante to give to Spencer. Once the cookie found its way to Spencer's mouth and Dante's shirt, the boy wailed, pointing with his hands to the floor.

"Down," he cried, as Dante eagerly agreed to his wishes and Spencer disappeared as soon as his feet hit the floor with cookie in hand.

"I am so sorry," Lulu laughed, wiping the crumbs from Dante's shirt. Her brother, Nicholas sat back in his chair and observed the gesture, the gears in his mind turning quickly. Instructor, my ass, Nicholas thought. What was she up to, he said to himself just as another sibling came barreling into the room.

"Lucky, I thought that you said you couldn't make it," Laura chided him, while giving him a hug.

"Plans changed, so here I am," he told her, grabbing a cookie from the table as Laura swatted his hand.

"Baby, you are going to spoil your dinner," she scolded him.

"Mom, I haven't been your baby in over twenty-six years," he answered, with a mouthful of raspberry-frosted cookie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Lulu brought a guest," Laura told Lucky, pointing to Dante who was seated at the table.

"We've met," Dante told Laura, grimacing at the sight of Detective Spencer.

"Why the hell would you bring him to our family dinner, Lulu?" Lucky accused, looking at his sister.

"Oh, I don't know, Lucky. Maybe I thought that amongst all of your latest barbie mistresses, he would actually provide a sense of normalcy. By the way, where is Sam?" Lulu asked, peering behind him and mocking him.

"You remember her, don't you Lucky, your wife!" she said, raising her voice.

"Lulu, you know that Lucky is going through a rough time. They will work it out," Laura interrupted.

"Work it out! I filed for divorce, Mom."

"Sshhh, you know that I hate that word," his mother told him, "Besides, if you really want it to work out, you have to be willing to compromise."

"Sam was sleeping with my best friend, Mom. There is no way in hell that we will work it out."

"Especially, since Lucky has found his own little thing on the side," Lulu said under her breath, curious as to who the new flavor of the week was.

"What?" Laura asked Lulu, not really catching what she had said. Lucky ran his finger across his throat, threatening to throttle Lulu if she mentioned anything to their mother.

"So, Dante, how is it that you know my son, Lucky?" Laura asked him, trying to change the subject.

Dante looked at the family members sitting around the table and pictured the Falconeri's and Corrinthos clan included under this big tent debacle. The vision caused him to laugh out loud and for a moment he forgot what Lulu's mother had asked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Spencer, what was your question?"

"How is it that you and my son, Lucky are acquainted?" she asked him again.

"Acquainted? Well, we met at the police station," Dante told her, looking down at the plate in front of him and playing with the tableware.

"He was being questioned," Lucky answered in his cop-tone.

"Questioned?" Laura asked, lowering her voice and looking at Lulu.

"He and another cop were trying to dig up information on my father," Dante replied, looking accusingly at Lucky.

"Your father?" Laura replied, even more confused.

"Sonny Corrinthos," Lucky answered, looking at Lulu, "Your daughter invited the kingpin's son to dinner, isn't that right, Lulu. So, why isn't Logan here. Or, do you care to fill Mom in on that one," Lucky told her, as Lulu was giving him the silent treatment.

"Fill me in on what?" Laura asked, suddenly feeling out of the loop, "Am I missing something, Lulu?"

"No, Mom. I will explain everything after dinner. I promise." Lulu told her.

"Fine. All of this family drama is making me hungry. Where is Luke?" Laura asked her grown children as she rounded up the grandchildren and placed them at a smaller table across the room.

"Did someone say my name, beautiful?" Luke answered from the doorway. He walked toward the table and kissed his wife.

"Lulu, what a surprise! I am so glad that you were able to come to dinner," Luke said, shielding the person standing behind him.

"Hello, Dad." Lulu said, nervous. Her father was definitely up to something.

"Lulu brought a guest to dinner," Laura told Luke, looking at Dante, who had risen from his seat when Lulu's father had arrived.

"Pleased to meet you," Dante told Luke, holding his hand out in a welcoming gesture.

Luke looked at Lulu with a questioning stare, as if trying to figure out one of his new puzzles.

"I brought my own guest," he told everyone, but kept his gaze on Lulu and Dante.

Luke stepped aside and the man walked out from behind him, his disapproving gazed focused on Lulu.

"Hello, Lulu," he said to her, as her face suddenly went pale.

"Logan," Lulu replied, in shell-shock.

"You son of a bitch. You put your hands on Lulu!" Dante shouted, slamming Logan against the nearest wall as her entire family looked on in disbelief.

Lucky was the first to react, jumping in to break up the fight. Lulu looked on stunned, her voice silenced by the caos erupting around her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Get off of him!" Lucky shouted, just as Dante sent his fist flying and Logan retaliated by swinging at Dante. Lucky pulled them apart, holding Dante back. Dante's face mirrored his anger, as he shook his finger at Logan.

"He hit Lulu," Dante told everyone, not taking his eyes off of Logan for even a second.

"That is ridiculous. I have never laid a hand on Lulu," Logan fired back, nursing his split lip and noticing the blood on his fingers and knuckles.

"You busted my lip," Logan answered with a whine.

"I'm going to bust a lot more than that if you don't leave Lulu alone," Dante told him.

"Everyone calm down. Falconeri, you need to back off,or I am going to haul you in for assault on a police officer," Lucky told Dante, releasing his hold on him, as he started to back away from Logan.

"No one is arresting Dante. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just defending me," Lulu answered, forcefully, standing beside Dante to protect him from Lucky.

"Lulu, what is going on?" Laura asked her, as her daughter put distance between Logan and herself, moving closer to Dante.

"I was going to tell you after dinner. Logan and I broke up. I don't want to go into the details here, Mom. I just want him to leave," Lulu told her family.

"Elizabeth, will you take Spencer upstairs to the playroom, Alexis is already up their with Molly," Nicholas asked, wanting to spare his son any more anger than he had already witnessed.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Lulu told her as her sister-in-law picked Spencer up and turned to walk away.

"Don't worry about it, Lulu. You can explain everything to me later, Elizabeth told her, glaring at Logan.

"Logan, I think that you need to go," Lucky told his partner, "This is a family matter. I'm sure that we will get it straightened out," he told Logan.

"This isn't finished," Logan said, pointing at Dante.

"Name the time and place, Officer. I will be happy to show you the same kind of respect that you gave to Lulu!" Dante fired back, moving in front of Lulu to shield her from Logan.

"Why are you wasting your time with this loser? If you just leave with me right now, I promise all is forgiven," Logan begged her, but Lulu wouldn't budge.

"Fine. You've made your bed. Now, you can lie in it. But, don't say that I didn't warn you. He's bad news. He'll use you up and then spit you out when he is finished with you," Logan told her.

"Hey, that's enough. Cowboy, I think that is your cue to escort Detective Hayes to the door," Luke interrupted, watching his baby girl's facial expression change from fear to relief.

Lucky led Logan Hayes down the narrow hallway and out toward the entrance of the restaurant, making sure that he had grabbed a taxi before he returned. Lucky wasn't sure that he believed what Chef Falconeri told everyone about Logan hitting Lulu. He had been partners with Logan for almost two years and yes, he was a bit aggressive with the perps at times, but not once had he ever seen him raise a hand to his sister. As far as Lucky was concerned, the Chef had alterior motives. Hell, he obviously wanted Lulu for himself and that was fine if that was what Lulu wanted. But, Lucky would be damned if he was going to allow some two-bit chef to bring down a good cop's career in the process.

"Lulu, princess," Luke asked his daughter, "I think that now would be a good time to tell us what in god's name is going on?"

"I think that everyone just needs to take a seat at the table. Can I get anyone something to drink," Laura said, placing a glass of wine in front of Nicholas.

"Lulu will tell us when she is ready," Laura chastised every one, waiting with hands folded while they seated themselves at the long table.

Dante's lip was beginning to swell and he could taste the blood in his mouth. Lulu looked at him and for the first time saw the damage to his face.

"Oh My God, Dante. Mom, quick, grab me a bag of peas from the freezer," Lulu demanded, as her fingers very gently touched the edge of his bottom lip.

"No, really I'm fine," Dante said to her mother, insisting that she not mortify him further by placing a bag of frozen peas on his face.

"Ouch, careful, babe. I'm pretty fragile right now," Dante, answered Lulu, trying to bring humor to the situation.

"Why did you have to get in his face? Logan is my problem, don't have to fight my battles for me, you know," Lulu scolded him, while continuing to nurse his wounds.

"We could go back to my place and you could nurse me back to health. I have bandages and tape. I think that I might even have some ice to help cool us down," Dante whispered with a cocky smile.

"I would be ever so grateful to you," Dante told her, brushing a few wayward strands from her eyes.

"I just bet you would," Lulu laughed, for a moment forgetting where she was, "But, I need to face my family right now and you have yet to see the fireworks," Lulu answered, watching Dante's face light up with curiosity.

"Fireworks?" he replied, wondering how her family would react next.

When everyone was settled and sent their questioning looks her way, Lulu took a long deep breath, her gaze following the faces around the table. Lucky looked at her in disbelief, Nicholas and Luke with disappointment and Laura looked on with concern in her eyes. The only one that reassured her and gave her the strength to talk was Dante. His eyes were full of compassion and love and his hand held hers within, giving her the will she needed to answer their questions.

"Ok, fire away!" Lulu told them, as the questions came at her full-force and Dante sat next to her stunned.

"What were you thinking, Lulu? You brought the mob onto our doorstep. Do you know how that makes me look?" Lucky shouted first, running his hands through his short blonde hair, while his eyes started to tear up.

"You and Logan broke up. Sweetie, why didn't you call me," Laura interrupted, pulling Lulu's hand into hers.

"Mom, I've been unhappy for a long time. I just didn't realize what I needed to do until now," Lulu told her, pulling her hand away, as she heard Lucky's voice break into the conversation.

"I have to follow the law, Lulu."

"Bringing him here, well it makes me look like I condone what his family does," Lucky said, pointing at Dante angrily with reddened eyes.

"Have you tried couples counseling?" Nicholas asked pensively, with folded hands, looking at Lulu and Lucky.

"Who, me?" Lulu and Lucky said in unison, looking at their brother Nicholas as if he was one cigarette short of a full-pack.

"What exactly are you doing with Chef Falconeri anyway, Lulu? Everyone knows that this will blow up in your face, just like every other lame-brain venture you decide on. When you pick these ridiculous jobs it reflects on us, Lulu. But, more importantly, on me," Lucky said irritated, turning to Lulu.

"Is anyone hungry? I think that I will bring in the salad. Dante could you help me in the kitchen, please?" Lulu's mother asked, as he very reluctantly stood to assist her, keeping his gaze on Lulu as he walked away.

"I don't know. She might need backup," Dante answered, amazed by Lulu's reaction to Lucky's tirade.

"Trust me, Lulu can hold her own. She's had lots of practice," Laura assured him, leading him to the kitchen.

"Me, me, me, me," Lulu shouted back at Lucky, as if they were the only two in the room.

"You sound like a broken record, Lucky. Do us all a favor and either forgive Sam, or move on. I can't handle your frustration."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucky yelled back, standing up at the table to argue with his sister.

"Lucky, please sit down," Nicholas said in a calm manner, directing his brother to be seated.

Lucky ignored him, looking back at Lulu for answers.

"Well, I'm waiting, Miss All-Knowing," Lucky snapped, ready to fire his next response.

"Ever since you separated from Sam you haven't been yourself. You've been testy and moody. You fly off the handle at the littlest thing and you have been seen throughout town with different girls hanging on your arm," Lulu told him in a concerned tone.

"She slept with Jason," Lucky replied, raising his voice, as his mother and Dante returned with arms laden with dishes.

"Jason?" Dante asked innocently.

"Lucky's best friend," Lulu informed him.

"Sorry, man, that's got to hit you in the gut," Dante told him.

"Who asked you?" Lucky said to Dante, while his mother gave him a disapproving look.

"Ex-best friend," Lucky answered Lulu.

"Lucky, you need to talk to Sam. You don't know the whole story," Lulu told him.

"What part of he slept with my wife, do you not understand?" he said to Lulu.

"Honey, you are too tightly strung. Have you thought about marriage counseling?" Laura suggested, placing a bowl of mashed potatoes and another with leafy salad greens on the table. Next to it, Dante set the gravy dish and another container with sweet corn.

"Dante, will you hand me that plate of baked chicken," Laura asked, pointing to a long table that flanked the wall.

"It couldn't hurt," she continued, moving dishes to their respective spots on the table and reaching for the platter that Dante handed her. She placed it next to the steaks as Luke was trying to snag one of the steaks with his fork. Laura swatted his hand, sending him a very disagreeable look, as she turned to educate her son on how to make a marriage work.

"Mom, seriously, I don't know how else to get you to understand. There is not going to be any marriage counseling. I am going to get divorced," Lucky said frustrated, wringing his hands.

"Of course, you will, dear. IF you don't try counseling. Marriage isn't easy. You have to learn to give and take. Communication is key. Just ask your father." Laura replied, pointing at Luke.

"Huh? What did I do now?" Luke answered, confused as to why Laura had directed the conversation at him.

He hadn't really been listening, instead concentrating on the food in front of him. He was hungry and tried to reach again with his fork.

"Hey," Luke said, raising his voice as Laura pulled the plate of steaks out of his reach.

"See, I made my point. Trust me dear, mother knows best."

"I thought this conversation was supposed to be about Lulu and Logan?" Elizabeth interjected, returning with the children and Alexis in tow. They settled Spencer and Molly at a smaller table adjacent to where the adults were sitting.

"I vote that we forget everything that just happened and eat," Luke piped in, continuing to stare at the large plate of grilled steaks on the table.

He was uncomfortable with the conversation. Family drama was never really his thing. Hell, anything that required him to act as a parent gave him the weebie jeebies, he thought visibly shaking.

Laura shot him a look that told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to stay quiet. She knew that he loved his family, but sometimes she just wished that he was more emotionally involved as a parent.

"I'm listening, honey. Please, tell me what happened with Logan," her mother questioned.

"It's over with Logan," Lulu stated flatly.

"Things haven't been working for months. We just aren't the same people we were when we met and recently some things came to light that made it very clear to me that I needed to end it. I needed to move on."

"What kind of things?" Elizabeth asked, leaning in, "And how do you fit into this little drama, Chef Falconeri?"

"I was sent to Dante's school by Kate," Lulu answered.

"What did you do this time?" Luke interrupted, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"I screwed up. Again. Is that what everyone wants to hear," Lulu replied, standing up.

"I ruined the cake for my boss's client and she was spitting mad. So, she sent me to Dante," Lulu told everyone, looking in Dante's direction. He placed his hand on hers, trying to calm her.

"So, now can we change the subject?" Lulu asked, taking a seat beside Dante.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me you were having problems with Logan," Laura probed.

"Chef school?" Luke shook his head in disbelief, "What the hell was Kate thinking, Lulu?"

"That her catering assistant should know something about food," Lulu said, defending Kate.

"Kate is good to me and I need the money, Dad. It's good money."

"She uses you. How many times have you had to pick up the slack for her, while she is off god knows where. You get her dry cleaning, you pay for her coffee. Hell, Maxie even said that she makes you foot the bill when her clients bail. Who's paying who, Lulu?"

"Who are you kidding here, cupcake. You can't cook. You can barely make coffee," her father told her.

"Actually, Lulu made coffee this morning," Dante interrupted the conversation, defending her.

_This morning_, Elizabeth whispered to a shell-shocked Alexis.

"She also made a great risotto just the other day," he continued, smiling proudly at Lulu, while holding her hand underneath the table.

"Well, let's call the media." Luke answered, slapping a steak on his plate.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." he told everyone.

"I'm sorry, Dante. I knew that introducing you to my family was a bad idea," she said lowering her voice and looking forlorn.

"If you run for the door, I promise that I'll be right behind you," Lulu pleaded, not sure if she could handle more family bonding.

"Not a chance. Our fireworks have barely begun and let me tell you, you definitely don't want to miss out on that experience. It will blow your mind," Dante whispered.

He looked around the table, noticing that her family was oblivious to their conversation and pulled her hand to his lips, slowly brushing her skin.

"Our fireworks?" Lulu whispered back, her body charged with electricity. She was trying really hard not to throw caution to the wind and grab Dante, pulling him in for a kiss. Her family already thought her reckless, irrational and impudent. Why not add certifiable to the list.

"Lulu, honey you aren't eating? Aren't you hungry?" Laura asked her, as everyone else was filling their plates with food.

"Hungry? Yes, Mom, I think that I am," Lulu said, looking at Dante and not her plate.

"Oh, to hell with it," she said, kissing a very startled Dante on his bruised lips. She stopped for just as second when Dante made a sound.

"Did that hurt?" she whispered, touching his lips with one of her fingers.

"I can take it." Dante told her, leaning toward Lulu and placing his hand behind the nape of her neck to draw her lips to his.

Lulu smiled, happy to find that Dante had no problem returning her kiss, family or not.

"Wow," Elizabeth exclaimed, watching the public display of affection in front of her, "that must be one hell of a risotto!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mrs. Spencer, that was the best home-cooked meal that I have had in a long time," Dante told Lulu's mother, complimenting her, while placing his fork diagonally on the empty plate.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it," Laura answered, graciously.

"I don't suppose that you would share your recipe?" he asked, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"It's just chicken," Luke told Dante, not understanding what all the fuss was about.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking," Laura said to Luke, insinuating that he didn't compliment her enough.

"The blend of spices is ingenious. Was that Rosemary I detected?" Dante asked her, interested in her responses.

"It is," Laura answered, pleased that Lulu's Chef was not only protective by nature, but sincere and honest to a fault as well.

"My tastebuds detected something else as well, but I can't quite place it," Dante told her, the chef in him trying to figure out what the additional spice was.

"And you never will, Chef Falconeri. It's a family recipe, handed down from one generation to the next. My grandmother gave it to my mother on her wedding day, she passed it to me on mine and when Lulu marries she will inherit the secret recipe." Laura shared.

"So, what your telling me is if I marry your daughter, you'll tell me the secret spice?" Dante answered, smiling at Lulu.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Lulu laughed, "and I would receive the recipe, not my husband, as it is passed to the women of the family," Lulu continued, smiling in return.

"Well, that's just details," Dante replied, winking at Lulu.

"Secondly," Lulu continued, standing and reaching for his plate and stacking it on top of hers, "What makes you so sure that I would even consider spending the rest of my life with the likes of you," she asked, humorously. She lifted the plates and walked them to the kitchen, hearing his response behind her.

"She's crazy about me," Dante told everyone reaching for his glass of wine.

"Hmm!" Luke Spencer answered, looking at the man sitting at his table, making an obvious play for his baby girl.

"Do you smoke, Mr. Falconeri?" Luke asked Dante.

"No sir, not at all," Dante replied, setting his wine glass on the table.

"Well, that's too bad. I have a great selection of cuban cigars."

"Cuban, but aren't those illegal?" Dante asked, standing up and following Luke Spencer toward the restaurant's bar.

Luke walked behind the bar and removed a key from underneath the counter, unlocking a small cabinet. He pulled out the box of San Cristobal's and placed them on the bar. The aged cigars weren't much to look at, and at nearly $300 a box, they damn near broke the bank, but the flavor was intense.

"Mmmm," Luke said, waving the cigar below his nose to enjoy the aroma of honey, spices and earth that wafted his senses.

"You sure that you don't want to change your mind. My source finds me the very best," Luke shared, using his cigar shears to cut off the tip. He then placed it in his mouth, while lighting the cuban and inhaled the heady aroma.

"So, Chef, what exactly are you doing with Lulu?" Luke questioned Dante, after exhaling the smoke.

Dante coughed after inhaling the smoke, caught slightly off-guard by Luke's question.

"Well, I think that she will become an excellent chef. She is very smart, beautiful and funny," Dante said, looking down at the countertop as his hands brushed the surface, left to right.

"You learned all of this from cooking class, Mr. Falconeri?" Luke answered, not buying a second of it.

"Well, no sir. Lulu and I have seen each other outside of the school. I would never take advantage of her. I really like your daughter, sir," Dante told Luke, being direct with him.

"Mmm-hmm," Luke answered, pulling another drag from the cigar, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"A beer would be great," Dante answered, hoping he had Bismark.

"The Spencer's prefer whiskey to that swill," Luke told him, as he grabbed two short glasses from the shelf and placed them next to his box of cigars.

"Unless you can't handle it," Luke baited.

"No," Dante answered, looking at the bottle on the shelf.

"Whiskey is fine," he said, running one hand through his hair, nervously.

Luke reached behind him for the bottle of his favorite whiskey and poured a snifter into each glass.

He set one glass in front of Dante and watched as he swallowed the liquor.

"Ugh," Dante coughed, as the liquid hit his throat. His eyes became larger and tears started to form.

"Good stuff, huh," Luke told him as Dante placed the glass on the counter and shook his head to clear it.

Luke poured the whiskey, filling the liquid about a quarter of the way full.

"The best," Dante answered, when he could speak again.

"Glad to hear it. Now, I'm not much for small talk, Mr. Falconeri," Luke told him.

"Please, call me Dante," he interrupted.

"Dante," Luke said, continuing,"since you seem to know so much about my daughter, why don't you tell me what is going on between her and Logan Hayes."

…........

Lulu stood next to her mother in the kitchen, assisting with the dishes. She dried the plate with a kitchen towel and placed it in the cabinet.

"Did you really bring me in here to help you with the dishes, Mom?" Lulu asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I wanted some alone time with my daughter. Is that too much to ask?" Laura told her, hoping to get Lulu to talk about what was bothering her.

"No, I guess not," Lulu answered her.

"So, Kate sent you to cooking school. How do you like it?" Laura asked Lulu, handing her another plate.

"I love it, Mom. I mean, it's challenging, but Dante makes it...fun," Lulu told her mother, as a smile lit up her face.

"Hmmm," Laura answered, things becoming more clear.

"You like him," Laura stated.

"What? Well, yes, I guess. We're friends," Lulu confessed, not wanting to admit to herself the feelings growing for Dante.

"Lulu, this is your mother you're talking to. I saw the way he looks at you. You can't keep your eyes off of each other and then there was the kiss," Laura said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Is he the reason that you're having problems with Logan," Laura asked, "because I would understand.

"I met your father when I was with Scotty. I knew it was wrong and I fought it for the longest time, but I knew somewhere deep inside that the feelings I had with your father were special, we were meant to be."

"Mom, it's not the same. I didn't break up with Logan because of Dante," Lulu said, placing the plate on the counter.

"Dante just helped me to understand that I deserved better. Mom, he is so protective of me," Lulu told her, truly grateful for Dante.

"But, Dante and I, well, it's complicated. I want to trust him, but I don't know how to start," Lulu told her honestly, as her tears began to slowly trail down her cheeks.

"Baby, talk to me," Laura pleaded, turning to Lulu and pulling her into her arms. Her hands rubbed up and down Lulu's back, trying to comfort her.

"Mom, has Dad ever made you afraid of him? Has he ever hurt you?" Lulu asked, her voice muffled by her mother's hug.

"Hurt me? He's broken my heart a time or two, but was I afraid of him? Never," Laura answered shocked by her daughter's question.

"Lulu, honey, why would you ask that? Did someone.....?" Laura asked, before she was interrupted. Was Dante's outburst true? Did Logan Hayes hurt Lulu?

"Everyone always makes me feel inadequate, like I can't ever do anything right, you know. Lucky always tells me that my decisions are selfish and that I don't think of the family. What if he is right, Mom? What if I only think of myself and that I have no one to blame, but me."

"Stop it, Lesley Lu Spencer. If your brother is lashing out at you, it is only because he can't take his anger out on the person that he wants to, and as far as your father is concerned. I know that he doesn't show it as much as he should, but baby he loves you. You are so precious to him and to me. So, don't ever think that you could do anything to make us stop loving you."

"I just don't understand. What did I do wrong. I mean, maybe it was my fault. Maybe if I had listened more and tried to be understanding. If I had tried to please him more, but I felt so stifled, like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't be myself around him," Lulu cried, baring her soul to her mother for the first time in years.

"When I met Dante, I realized that what I thought I never deserved, was so possible. I had to admit that Logan and I were finished for a long time and that I needed to tell him, not because of Dante, but because I didn't want to live a lie any longer. I wanted to be happy, Mom."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you. I would have listened," Laura cried, feeling her daughter's pain.

"I know that now, Mom. But, I didn't want to disappoint you and I couldn't bare to see the look in Dad's eyes when I told him about yet another failure. So, I kept it a secret. Emotionally, Logan abused me for a long time, it was gradual at first. He would insult my choice in clothing, he would make fun of my questions and make me feel stupid. I couldn't have an opinion around his friends. He hated my friends. I felt trapped. Dante saw that I was feeling upset and so he tried to cheer me up. We went to the pier and played stickball. I had so much fun, Mom." Lulu recalled, smiling.

"Dante, he made me feel special. I thought, no I still think that he is too cocky for his own good and has the biggest ego ever, but never have I been afraid of him, Mom."

"I was on an all-time high, nothing could pull me down, I was so far up in the clouds after our date. But, I was wrong. I forgot for just a few hours the reality of my life, of Logan," Lulu continued, finding a point on the wall and focusing on it, rather than looking her mother in the eyes.

Laura listened, stunned at her daughter's admission, the tears flowing down her cheeks. She stood next to her holding her hand and listened to Lulu tell her about her abuse, wondering how she never knew. How could she not see it?

"He was waiting for me. He was so angry with me, disappointed. I had never seen that look in his eyes before. He was enraged because I wasn't with him, that I was out with Dante. I told him that I was breaking up with him. He became so furious. He said that he wasn't going to let me go and then he forced me into a chair. I could feel his hands pushing into my skin and I was so scared. But, I was angry too. I wanted to lash out at him, like he had our entire relationship. I think that it shocked him, that I wasn't caving, that I had enough. He slapped me. I felt the sting of his hand across my cheek," Lulu said, holding her hand to her cheek.

"And then he left."

"All I could do was sit there, stunned that he actually hurt me, that I let him," Lulu admitted, "and I was disappointed and ashamed, and angry at myself."

"Oh, my sweet, brave girl. Don't you dare blame yourself. This is my fault. I should've seen the signs. I'm supposed to protect you," Laura cried, putting her arms around her daughter.

"I let him into our house. I made conversation with him, while he...." Laura said angrily.

"Mom, it's not your fault. How could you have known? I should have talked to you," Lulu told her.

"I miss this, baby. I miss being able to share everything about our lives," Laura admitted, with swollen eyes.

"I miss it too," Lulu admitted.

"Promise me, Lulu. If you ever need anything, if you want to talk, or if you just need someone to listen, that you'll come to me," Laura said, looking into Lulu's eyes.

"I promise, Mom," Lulu said, as the tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Now, why don't you tell me about this stickball date. Is that even a sport?" Laura asked, wiping her tears.

"Ha, if you ask Dante, it is the greatest sport ever," Lulu laughed, wiping her tears off of her face.

…......

"Don't you think that that is a question for your daughter?" Dante asked, setting the glass on the counter and placing his hand over it, signaling that he didn't want anymore.

"Maybe, but since she isn't talking," Luke answered, inhaling the cigar smoke.

"I can't tell you what you want to hear," Dante confessed, knowing that it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Can't or won't," Luke said, raising his voice as he leaned over the bar.

"Both. I like Lulu too much to betray her trust."

"She'll tell you on her own terms, when she feel it is right," Dante admitted.

He could tell that her father genuinely cared for his daughter and it was taking every bit of control that Dante had not to tell him what a bastard Logan Hayes was, but he had to stay silent, for Lulu's sake, and for his.

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir. Lulu just needs some time, she'll come around, you'll see," Dante told him, rising from the stool and turning back to address Luke.

"But, you and her brother, well, you both acted like complete asses out there and Lulu deserves better than that. Your family, she needs to know that she can trust you and that you love her no matter what."

"You got all of that from a date?" Luke asked, putting out his cigar.

"Nah, I come from a large family. The Falconeri's can be pretty crazy at times and we've seen our share of turmoil. When all is said and done, the one thing that anyone can count on is family. My mother taught me that." Dante told him.

"I think that I would like your mother," Luke answered, walking Dante toward the dining area.

"I think that she would like you too, sir," he said.

"Please, stop calling me, sir. I have a thing against the law and authority, call me Luke," Lulu's father told him.

"Ok, Luke. I enjoyed our talk," Dante told him, smiling as Lulu walked up.

"No you didn't, " Luke laughed, knowing that Dante was nervous as hell throughout the entire conversation.

"Princess, give your Dad a hug," Luke said, pulling his daughter into his arms. He watched his wife and saw the turmoil in her eyes, promising himself to find out what it was later.

"I love you, Dad," Lulu said, crushed in his arms.

"I love you, too, cupcake."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I don't like him," Luke told Laura, as Lulu and Dante departed, followed by the rest of their children and grandchildren.

"Well, Luke, that could be a problem," she answered, as he turned to her with a questioning gaze.

"Because I think that your daughter likes him very much. I like him, too," Laura admitted.

"You like him? He's a chef? What on earth could he offer Lulu?"

"Love. I see how he looks at her. She means the world to him and I think that he would do anything to protect her," Laura said, believing it.

"Protect her? From what?" Luke asked, with a steely glint in his eye. If Lulu needed someone to provide protection it was going to be from her family.

"Luke, I am going to tell you something that Lulu confided in me and I want you to promise me that you will keep a level head.

"Laura, why does Lulu need protection?" Luke asked in a demanding tone, making no promises.

"She told me that Logan Hayes hurt her, that he hit her, Luke," Laura replied, despaired by the actions taken against her daughter.

"He hit her? Are you sure?" Luke doubted, in disbelief. He would know if someone had raised a hand to her. He was her father. She would tell him.

"He hit her. Lulu would never lie to me. Not to her mother," Laura said, truthfully.

"But, why wouldn't she say something? It has to be a mistake. She would tell us," Luke said, with certainty.

"She was afraid," Laura confessed, looking at Luke.

"Afraid? Of me?" Luke replied, dumbfounded. Why wouldn't Lulu tell him.

"She didn't want to disappoint you," Laura replied, with a bit of anger, directed at Luke.

"She thought that you would see it as another failure, another reason for you to feel ashamed of her. She was afraid to tell you because she didn't want to be seen as less in your eyes, Luke."

"Ashamed? I have never felt ashamed of Lulu. She is my baby girl. I would die for her," Luke admitted. Did she really believe that she had so little value in his eyes. He loved her with all of his heart. How could she think otherwise?

But, if what Laura said was true and Luke was starting to believe that it was, all hell was going to break loose.

No one laid a hand on a Spencer and got away with it, especially when it was Luke Spencer's baby girl. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and made a call, all the while fuming on the inside.

"Lucky, we need to talk. Call me as soon as possible," Luke said, leaving a message for his son. Luke Spencer was about to exercise his own form of justice on Logan Hayes, with or without Lucky. But, for once, he preferred to have the law on his side.

…....................

"Well, I think that went well," Dante told Lulu, breaking the silence. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left her parents. You couldn't even cut the tension with a knife at the moment.

"Talk to me, Lulu. I can't help if you don't tell me how you feel," he asked, taking her coat, as she threw her purse onto a nearby corner stand.

Lulu sat on Dante's couch and placed her head in her hands, the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I just don't know what to do. I feel like every decision I make is wrong," she answered in despair as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"Why would you think that? Don't you know what I see when I look at you?" Dante revealed, sitting down beside her.

"What?" Lulu questioned, fearful of his answer.

"I see a strong, brave, incredibly beautiful woman, who doesn't give herself enough credit," Dante conveyed to her, taking her hand in his.

"Brave? I was shaking, Dante. I was a coward. I wanted to call him out in front of my family. I wanted him to feel what I felt when I was cornered that night. But, I couldn't do it. I chickened out," she told him,"What kind of Spencer am I?"

"What kind of Spencer are you? Lulu you are the best of them," Dante said, placing his hand under her chin and turning her to face him.

"Do you hear me? You are the glue that holds them together."

"I watched you tonight. I saw how you love your family. You care, Lulu, about each and every one of them. If that doesn't make them love you, if that doesn't make them proud, Lulu. Well, why would you want to be a Spencer?" Dante replied, his eyes reflecting his growing love for her.

"I'm just so tired, Dante. I'm supposed to be brave all of the time. I'm not supposed to go to the police, unless it's Lucky. He's his partner. Tell me, who am I supposed to trust? Who is going to look out for me?" she told him, revealing her heart.

"Do you know that I have one bag that is always packed, ready for me to bolt at a moment's notice?" she revealed, as Dante listened to her open her heart to him.

"When I was a child I thought about running away, like Lucky. He told me when I was young, that he used to hide out in this abandoned boxcar. Just his guitar and his trusty dog, Foster. I begged him to take me, but he never did."

"He told me about the great Spencer adventures, before I came along. On the run from bad guys with guns, living under assumed names, living all over the country and visiting exotic places. He made it sound so amazing, like one grand adventure after another."

"Only I wasn't part of those adventures, I didn't know what it took to be a real Spencer."

"I spent the first part of my life, believing that I was a mistake, Dante. The sole reason that my father felt trapped."

"Do you know how that made me feel? He would rather run off after the next crazy card game, or con, then stay here in Port Charles with his little girl."

"Dad used to invite Lucky to join him, to fly away to some far off country and meet the mark. They always came up with these crazy names, like something out of a spy novel."

"I remember the first time I packed my bag. I was four,"Lulu laughed.

"I packed a few dresses, a box of crayons, a coloring book and a flashlight. He was in the living room with Lucky. They were going over their latest identities. Lucky was going to be this world-renowned chess whiz and dad was some Russian scientist who had discovered him."

"You should have seen their faces when I came around the corner, with quivering lips, dragging my bag behind me."

"I was clutching my Raggedy Ann doll in my arms, with tears rolling down my face. I begged them to take me with them. I showed them the items in my bag," Lulu told Dante, while wiping her tears.

"_What's the flashlight for, princess?_" my father had asked me, "_Daddy, you know that I'm afraid of the dark?_" I had whispered.

"_Princess, you can't go_, he had answered. I was clinging to his leg.

_I need you to look after your mother_, he had told me.

But, I knew that was a lie.

I wasn't brave enough, I wasn't a true Spencer, not like Lucky.

The next con is always around the corner, my dad always said. But, he meant for Lucky, for him.

"I was never good enough," Lulu cried, as Dante wrapped his arms around her.

"I was always the one left behind. I was always alone." Lulu confided to him, as the tears continued to fall.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I hate that you felt that and I am mad as hell at your father for making that little girl believe it," Dante confessed to her, while his hand gently rubbed her back.

"You don't ever have to be afraid and I promise you, Lulu Spencer. I will never leave you alone. You can trust me."

Her sobs were tearing him apart. He wanted so desperately for her to believe him, to trust him.

They lay on the couch, Lulu's legs resting over his and for the first time in his life, Dante Falconeri knew what it felt to love, to be in love. He thought that he had known what love was before, but never had he felt the emotions that were churning inside of him. He was desperate to protect her. His heart filled with such a profound happiness when she walked into the room. And oh, how he longed for her, his body responding to her slightest touch, the smell of her favorite shampoo.

Lulu stirred, snuggling closer, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. His heart pounded as he pulled her closer, reveling in the realization that he was undeniably, over-the-moon, in love with Lulu Spencer. Now, he just had to hope that she could one day feel the same about him.

….....................

Lulu awoke to the feel of a warm body next to hers, her hands discovering a muscular chest beneath her fingertips. She opened her eyes, staring at the sleeping form beside her and felt an ache in her chest that she had never experienced before. He was beautiful, she thought, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Without realizing it, she reached to touch his lips, the skin like satin against her fingers. She swore that she heard him breathe in sharply and a breath exhale on her skin, but his eyes remained closed.

She moved in closer, gaining confidence with the notion that he was asleep, that she was in control. She was a hair-breath away from touching his lips with hers, terrified that he would awaken. She felt his heart beating beneath his chest as she touched her lips to his.

Dante awoke the moment that Lulu moved against him, his body attune to her every touch. He could feel her hesitation and it took every ounce of his strength to remain still, to keep his eyes closed. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, flipping her to her back and showing every inch of her just how much he loved her. But, with every tremor from her body, he felt her uncertainty. She needed to be in control. She needed to feel safe. So, Dante pretended to sleep, his body's reactions killing him as he forced himself to remain still. But, as Lulu's lips slightly brushed his, he lost all thought, he lost all reason and he suddenly opened his eyes, catching the passionate gaze that now startled, stared back at him.

Gently, Dante pressed his lips against hers, coaxing her to invite him in. He could feel her desire escalating, her heart racing as with one hand he brought her head closer and with the other he stroked her hip, gradually moving higher. Lulu's taste was intoxicating and his body was hungry for more, breaching the barrier of her lips and teasing her tongue with his. Lulu gasped, scared of the onset of emotions that were crashing over her body.

"We really need to do something about these interruptions," Dante told her, laughing as the alarm clock started going off. He reached over Lulu, his t-shirt sliding against hers as he turned the the alarm off.

Lulu looked down at the shirt and sweats she was wearing, with a questioning look. She couldn't remember changing last night.

"I didn't look. I promise," he told her, as if he had read her mind. Lulu's fingers played with the fabric of the shirt, revealing her nervousness.

"I guess that we should get ready for class," Lulu answered, a bit apprehensively. She was in a complete daze, reveling at the amount of emotion that was consuming her. It frightened her. But, she wasn't afraid in the same way that she was with Logan. This fear was intertwined with excitement, the idea of the unknown. She found herself wanting Dante with a need that was so intense it overwhelmed her, driving her away her timidity little by little.

"Race you to the shower," he replied, winking at her. He knew that she wouldn't take him up on it, but he loved the look in her eyes when he teased her.

"You first," Lulu blushed, wishing that she had enough nerve to join him.

Dante grabbed a robe from the back of of his bedroom door and prayed that the cold shower did the trick. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being so close to her, unable to act on his feelings.

Lulu sat up in Dante's bed and contemplated last night's events. The t-shirt that she wore carried his scent, its intoxicating aroma bringing images of him to her mind and creating fluttering butterflies within her stomach. Slowly, she rose from the bed, daring herself to enter the bathroom. She made it as far as the bathroom door, turning the doorknob and pushing it open.

She expected to see the room filled with steam from the heat of the shower, the fog making her invisible to the naked eye. But, when she peered into the room, it was clear and there was no obscureness to block her line of vision. She gasped at the outline of the man standing in the shower, his form truly magnificent. It was doing things to her inside that had never happened with Logan or anyone else in her life.

"Are you enjoying the view? You can still join me. I promise to turn up the heat," Dante told her, naughtily, his head peeking out from behind the shower curtain.

"Um, I, uh....I'll just be outside the door. Oh, God. I'm so embarrassed," she laughed, reluctantly forcing herself to close the door.

_I will not join him_. _I will not join him_, she chanted silently to herself, trying to invoke the willpower she needed to resist him. But, it was useless, she was falling hard and fast. Pushing her nervousness aside, she turned to face the door, reaching with her hand to accept the fate that she was finally ready to acknowledge.

"It's all yours. I left something inside for you. It's on the shelf," Dante told her, opening the bathroom door and yanking Lulu's decision from her hands. Dante couldn't help but feel that he had missed out on something as she slid past him, her luminous eyes wide and her mouth agape, as she slowly closed the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Lulu stepped out of the bathroom, her equilibrium back to normal. Dante had left a new chef's uniform in the bathroom and she was amazed at how well it fit her. She didn't have any of her toiletries with her, so she had done the best that she could under the circumstances, using Dante's shampoo. Her hair was a mass of knots and she struggled, trying to untangle the mess with his comb.

"Here, let me help," Dante said, motioning for her to sit beside him. The uniform fit her like a glove, the white a startling contrast against her sun-kissed skin. She had applied a little powder and some lip gloss after her shower and Dante was having trouble concentrating as he gazed at her pink-glossed lips.

Lulu accepted Dante's invitation, sitting beside him on the bed. She was still embarrassed about her boldness this morning, but didn't know how to bring it up.

"About earlier, I'm not usually so......" she confessed, as Dante interrupted.

"Brazen? I liked it," Dante answered with a wicked smile, taking the comb from her hands.

"In fact, for future reference, feel free to awaken me anyway you like," he replied, pulling the comb gently through the strands of her hair. After several minutes of silence, he pulled several strands off of her shoulder, his hand brushing the side of her neck, making Lulu's body jerk and her pulse race. He placed the softest kiss on her shoulder, above the now-fading tattoo that connected her to him.

"Come on, beautiful. It's time to get moving and for once you're not going to be late," he told her, reaching for her hand as they both stood.

"What is this?" Lulu asked him, stopping him from leading her from the bedroom and gesturing with her hands at the bed and then the two of them.

"This?" Dante replied, "Is whatever you want it to be. No pressure," he said, pointing at the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"But, this," Dante confided, placing his hand under her chin and gazing into her eyes, "It's unbelievable. You are so beautiful inside and out. You make me feel things that never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined."

"This, Lulu," Dante answered her, kissing her softly on the lips, "is everything to me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You wanted to see me?" Lucky said, meeting Luke at the casino. His father sat behind his desk, a bottle of whiskey in front of him and a glass in his hands.

"Sit," Luke told his son, directing him to the nearest chair, as he swallowed the remaining liquor in his glass and began to pour another.

He poured a second glass and pushed the amber liquid in front of Lucky.

"I'm on duty," Lucky replied, declining the glass.

"Suit yourself," Luke answered, taking a swallow.

It wasn't like this was surprising to him, Lucky thought, looking at Luke.

His father liked his liquor and imbibed quite frequently, but something in his demeanor told Lucky that this was different.

"I want to you to tell me everything you know about Detective Logan Hayes," Luke said, looking at his son.

"Logan? Why?" Lucky replied, sitting in the chair opposite of his father's desk.

"Because I am trying really hard to understand how you could work everyday alongside the bastard that hit your sister," Luke told him, the ire rolling off of his tongue.

"Hit her? That's impossible. He's my partner. I would know," Lucky said, standing up and refusing to believe what Luke was saying.

"Are you telling me that you are going to take the word of your partner over your baby sister!" Luke replied, the inflection in his voice rising.

"That's not what I am saying, Dad. He's my partner. We've been together for two years. I trust him with my life," Lucky argued, pacing back and forth.

"What you're saying can't be true? I've seen him get rough with a few punks, but I have never seen him raise a hand to Lulu. This is coming from that chef, isn't it," Lucky answered, trying to find a reason why his father would believe this.

"It came from your sister, Lucky. The son of a bitch hit her," Luke yelled, rising from his seat and planting his hands on his desk as he leaned over to address his son.

"What I want to know is, what the hell are you going to do about it?" Luke demanded.

"I can speak with him. Maybe he can explain-"

"Explain?" Luke raised his voice louder, in disbelief, "You do something about this Lucky, or your partner is going to explain to me!" Luke said, angrily, as his fist hit the table and the liquid in his shot glass spilled onto the desk.

"If this is true, Dad. We have to follow the law," Lucky replied, having a hard time believing that his partner would do this.

If, son, you better prepare yourself, because I promise you, it's true," his father told him, visibly shaking with rage.

"And there is no COP and no LAW that is going to stop me from defending my baby girl!"

…....

"Tell me again, why we can't walk in together?" Dante asked, holding Lulu's hand in the backseat of the cab.

"Dante, everyone will know that something is going on between us. They will think that you are playing favorites. I don't want everyone to say that I only made it through the class because I was with the instructor," Lulu told him, justifying her reasoning.

"First of all, if anyone said anything they would have to deal with me. But, more importantly, you think that there is something going on between us? Define going on?" Dante prodded, wanting to know what her thoughts were on him.

"You know," Lulu said truthfully, looking down at their clasped hands.

"No, I don't. So, why don't you help me to understand," he told her, wanting her to admit it out loud for both their sake's.

"Fine. I like you. A lot, actually. Don't gloat," she replied, noticing that Dante was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm just soaking it in. It's not very often that a guy gets the woman of his dreams to confess that she likes him."

"So, why do you like me?" Dante asked, laughing. He loved how she blushed when he tried to get her to admit her feelings to him.

"I think that I am changing my mind as we speak. No, in fact Dante, I don't like you. Not at all. You're cocky, your ego is way too big for your head and your not really handsome. I mean, you're cute, but-"

"You think that I'm cute?" Dante asked, his grin spreading wider, showing off his incredible smile.

"When your mouth doesn't get in the way," she answered, grinning.

"You love my mouth," Dante replied, leaning in to press his lips softly against hers.

"Hey, buddy. You plan on getting out, or should I drive around," he asked, with a lewd expression on his face.

"Yes, we're getting out, " Dante answered, a bit reluctantly, handing the cab driver the fare.

"See you inside. Try not to be late."

"What?" Lulu answered, pretending to be outraged.

"I'm never late, Dante. Your clocks just run fast," she told him, smiling.

She waited for him to enter the school, before exiting the cab and following a few minutes later. Her partner, Matt Hunter, waited a few minutes more, his head shaking in disbelief, as he walked around the corner of the building and stared up at the steps leading to the school. He couldn't believe his eyes and he knew that _he_ wouldn't like it as he pulled out his cellphone and made the call.

….

Samantha McCall Spencer sat in the waiting room of the hospital, dreading the results of her tests. Her stomach was in knots and her head pounded with the onset of migraines. She didn't know what she would do if it came out positive. Lucky was filing for divorce and their best friend, Jason Morgan, was caught in the middle.

If it was positive, she knew that she would have to deal with it. With, or without them, one day at a time. And she certainly didn't want Lucky to stay with her, because of it. So, she sat in the chair, awaiting her results and praying that for just once things would go her way.

"Sam," Elizabeth acknowledged her, the bitterness dripping off her tongue, "Are you waiting for Jason?"

"No, Elizabeth. I'm not. But, if I were, is it really any of your business?" Sam replied, a bit snarkily. She hated defending herself on a daily basis and certainly not to the hospital's little miss perfect.

"It's my business, if you are flaunting your affair with Jason for everyone to see. Haven't you hurt Lucky enough? Do you really need to twist the knife in any deeper?" Elizabeth whispered, with contempt.

_Dr. Morgan, Dr. Jason Morgan_, they heard over the hospital's loud speaker, _Please call Trauma One._

Great, Samantha thought, as if her day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, Sam, what are you doing here?" Jason asked her, stopping at the nurse's desk, he dialed the phone, picking up a chart from the desk and placing it back down.

"This is Dr. Morgan. Isn't Dr. Webber on duty? Well, then page him. I'm not the only surgeon in this hospital," Jason told the person on the other end of the line. He hung up the phone and turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, do you have Mrs. Falconeri's chart? I want to follow-up on her medication. She was complaining that she was still in a lot of pain when I stopped in to see her. I would like to see if we can make her comfortable." Dr. Morgan instructed, reviewing the chart.

"I administered an IV drip, not even an hour ago, doctor. I think that any more cc's at this point could be harmful," Elizabeth responded, questioning his orders.

The patient in Room 51 always complained, saying that the nurses were stealing her meds and replacing the morphine with simple saline solution. It had gotten to the point that when they heard her shouting, the nurses cringed, running in the opposite direction.

"Falconeri? Is that any relationship to Lulu's chef?" Sam asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"How is Lulu's chef any of your business? You and Lucky are practically divorced, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked, digging for information.

"Elizabeth, that's enough! Don't you have rounds to make?" Jason ordered, worried about the pain that passed over Sam's eyes.

"Absolutely, Doctor," Elizabeth replied. "Oh, and while I'm off doing rounds, I'm sure that there is an empty supply closet somewhere just screaming for your attention," Elizabeth told them as she walked off.

"I'm sorry about that, Sam. Elizabeth had no right-"

"It's ok, Jason. She believes what everyone else in this town does, that you and I? Well, I don't think that I need to explain to you," Sam told him, the dizziness starting to overcome her.

"Are you all right?" Jason asked her, rushing over to assist her. Sam had turned pale, and was holding her head in her hands. Jason assumed his role as a doctor first and her friend second.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" he asked, shining a tiny light into her eyes and checking her eyes for dilation.

"No, I wasn't feeling well. Dr. Lee wanted to run more tests," Sam told him, suddenly feeling really nauseous. Even though she hadn't eaten a thing all morning, her insides erupted, landing on Jason's shoes. Sam looked down, mortified, that she had thrown up on a doctor, let alone one who was her dearest friend.

"Feel better, now," Jason smiled, as he rubbed her back, trying to ease her pain.

"Much," Sam answered, attempting to laugh, but cringing at the queasiness in her stomach.

"Samantha, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long," Dr. Lee said, walking toward them.

"Dr. Morgan, how is my patient doing?" she said, looking down at his soiled shoes.

"I see that my patients are having the same reaction to you as the nursing staff," Dr. Lee joked, as Sam tried not to laugh, her insides wanting to hurl again.

"Why don't we go to my office, so we can go over your tests," Dr. Lee suggested, looking at Sam's chart.

"Dr. Morgan, I would really like it if you could join us?" Dr. Lee told him, as Jason placed his arm under Sam's weight and assisted her in standing.

"Me? I'm an ocologist. What do you need me for?" Jason asked, perplexed.

"Moral support," Dr. Lee answered, following Jason and Sam as they headed to her office.

…...

Dante stood in front of the class wearing his pristine white, chef's coat, while looking down at his notes.

"So, today I thought that I would introduce you to Italy's definition of love," Dante said, gauging the expressions on his student's faces.

"Does anyone know what Italians feel is the cure for everything?" Dante asked them, waiting for an answer.

"Pasta," one of his students answered from the back. She a small, dark-haired mousey thing, that pushed her glasses onto her nose as she gave him the answer.

"That's right. Pasta. But, pasta is also the food of lovers," he said, stepping aside to show the class the ingredients for today's lesson plan.

"Per gli amanti della pasta," he told them in Italian, picking up a glossy red tomato.

"Behind me you will find several varieties of vegetables, cheeses and an assortment of pasta and herbs. What I want you to do is select the ingredients that define you, or you and your partner in a relationship."

"I don't understand. How can a vegetable say something about me, or my girlfriend?" Mr. Hunter asked Chef Falconeri.

"Vegetables each have a particular quality or texture about them. Take the tomato for instance," Dante instructed, holding it up for their perusal.

"On the surface it has a hard skin when young, green and unripe. But, let it mature, let it's skin turn to a bright red and silky softness and you discover its sweet, succulent flavor within."

"And that describes the special woman in your life?" Lulu asked him, raising her eyebrow, "A tomato?"

"The tomato is the essential ingredient in almost every pasta dish, Ms. Spencer. No Italian kitchen would be without it. It"s skin is soft to the touch and when your mouth bites into a tomato its succulent flavors erupt on your tongue, making you crave it even more. It is the main ingredient of the pasta per amanti, the pasta for lovers," Dante answered her, turning his gaze to the class.

"Now, hop to it. I want to see how you describe the man, or woman, of your dreams." Dante told them, chuckling as his students looked at the vegetables on the table, everyone on them baffled.

Lulu stared at the bell peppers, the mushrooms, the tomatoes, squash and legumes and cheese that sat upon the table. What described Dante? She smiled grabbing a large hunk of cheese, a javanero, and a tomato, placing them onto her tray. In addition, she added some fresh spinach, garlic, a little olive oil and some rosemary. She noticed that Dante had placed a few bottles of wine to the left and making her selection, carried it along with her tray to her station.

Lulu separated her vegetables and spices, organizing them by order of use. Starting with the tomato, she diced it into small cubes, adding a pinch of finely chopped javanero pepper, some of the fresh, chopped spinach and tossed them into a heated wok pan with three tablespoons of the extra-virgin olive oil. As the ingredients were cooking she added a pinch of rosemary and garlic for flavor.

On the burner next to her, she set the water to boil, to cook her fusilli, the long, cork-screw shaped pasta. Once the water was boiling she cooked it for no more than eight minutes, so that the noodle still retained some of its hardness, or as Italians called it, al dente. Hard pasta, that is not overly soft.

When she was finished, she mixed the ingredients in with the pasta and grated the parmiagano riaggiano cheese onto the top of the pasta, completing the dish. She used some of the fresh rosemary for a garnish. Pleased with her results, Lulu placed her dish on the table awaiting her presentation.

Once the other students placed their dishes on the respective tables, one by one, Dante walked up to the tables and scanned the dishes that were presented.

Matt Hunter's dish was the first to present, choosing the bell peppers and a tomato and way too much garlic, Dante thought, his first instinct to spit it out. Mr. Hunter smiled, until he saw Chef Falconeri's grimace.

"Mr. Hunter why don't you tell the class what ingredients you chose and why?" Dante asked, spitting the pasta into a napkin.

"Red peppers, tomato and garlic," he said, because I am spicy!" he laughed, high-fiving the guy next to him.

"Word of advice, less garlic," Dante replied, "you won't keep the girls around with that one."

"Who's dish is this?" Dante asked looking at a plate with spaghetti noodles, and mushrooms.

"Mine, chef," the mousey girl replied, walking up to claim her dish. Alice, Dante thought suddenly.

"And Alice, what ingredients did you choose?"

"I picked the whole-wheat spaghetti noodles and mushrooms," she said, her appearance saying it all.

"No color?" Dante asked, tasting the pasta. It was a little bland.

"Needs spice. Maybe some garlic, or perhaps some peppers to give it a little kick," he suggested as she looked on with confusion.

"Who does this dish belong to?" Dante asked, intrigued by the wide variety of vegetables and the bottle of wine sitting next to the pasta.

"Mine, chef," Lulu told him, presenting her dish.

"I can't wait to hear this one," Dante answered, smiling.

"I chose the tomato, as my partner's better half. A hunk of parmiagano riaggiano cheese for his pick-up lines. A pinch of finely chopped javanero for his spicy, sexy side. Garlic, because he wouldn't be Italian without it and spinach for its iron which leads to his strength and reminds me of his muscles," she told him, as the class looked on with awe.

"And the wine?" Dante asked, amazed that he had gotten the words out of his mouth.

"The wine is the perfect accompaniment to the lover's symphony of flavors," she said smiling at her play of words. Tomato, indeed. She was much better than a tomato, she thought.

"But, how does it taste?" Dante questioned, taking a bite of the fusilli della spinachi.

"Damn, that's pretty good," he said, amazed. The flavors mixing well together, the javanero giving the pasta a bit of a kick. She was well on her way to becoming a great chef.

"Just wait until you taste my dessert," she smiled, deciding that Dante was definitely worth pursuing and loving the look on his face as he nearly choked on the pasta that was still in his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is a little shorter than normal because I used it as a teaser on another site. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

"Are you ready?" Dante asked, making one last walk-through to ensure that all of the ovens, burners and electrical appliances were turned off. Lulu nodded and Dante followed her out of the cooking class, turning off the lights and locking the doors behind him.

"Taxi," he shouted, hailing a cab, while holding Lulu's hand. A taxi cab pulled to a stop alongside them and Dante opened the car door, directing Lulu inside first.

After Lulu was seated, Dante followed, directing his gaze to the driver, "1231 Wingate," Dante told him.

"My place, ok?" Dante asked, praying that she would say yes.

"Sounds perfect," Lulu answered, hesitating for a moment.

"Is something wrong? We don't have to-" Dante replied, as Lulu interjected.

"No, Dante. Nothing's wrong, but can we stop at the grocery store first. I need a few things," Lulu asked.

"Sure, driver?" Dante said, looking to the front of the cab, "the nearest grocery store first, please."

"There is a Trader Joe's around the corner?" the cab driver told Dante.

"That's perfect. Thank you," Dante replied, as the taxi driver proceeded to the local organic grocery market.

"I'll be just a minute," Lulu said, hopping out of the cab.

"Hey, do you need any assistance?" he asked her, wondering what she was up to.

"Nope, you just sit tight and I will be back before you know it," she answered, with a sly smile.

Dante waited until she headed into the store before turning to the cab driver and asking him to wait.

"I'm just going to run into that novelty store. Just wait right here," Dante instructed, rushing into the store. He exited ten minutes later, carrying a bag under his arm. He entered the cab and waited for Lulu's return. She left Trader Joe's a few minutes later, a recyclable bag on her shoulder.

"Miss me?" she asked, leaning in to place a kiss on Dante's lips.

"Always," Dante answered, hiding his bag in the corner of the taxi, hidden from Lulu's view.

"1231 Wingate, please," Dante told the driver, putting his arms around Lulu's shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder, soaking in his strength. With Dante by her side, anything was possible, she thought.

The taxi driver pulled away from the grocery store and headed toward Dante's loft with two very nervous passengers in the back. The driver looked down at a picture of a woman taped to his dashboard, her smile lighting up his eyes. "Ah, Amore," the driver commented, smiling as he looked away, his eyes once again directed on the road.

….

"Close your eyes!" Lulu told Dante, directing him to his couch once she had closed the loft door. When she was positive that Dante wasn't peeking she set the bag on the kitchen counter and proceeded to unload the items from within.

"Can I open them yet?" Dante asked, pulling out the package from within his leather coat.

"Just one more minute," Lulu answered, placing the bag inside a drawer and assembling her items. She opened the cabinet door and reached for a metal bowl, placing it on the counter. Next, she pulled six eggs from the refrigerator, separating the yolks from the whites. Using a whisk, she beat the yolks, adding sugar to the mixture until it was very thick and light yellow in color.

"Now," Dante pleaded, curious as to what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Not yet," she told him, making sure once again, that he wasn't looking.

To the mixture she added a ¼ cup of rum and a ¼ cup of the expresso coffee that she had purchased. In addition, she grabbed the mascarpone cheese, adding that to the mixing bowl. She whisked the ingredients until they were smooth.

Next, she combined an additional ¼ cup of rum, and 1 ¼ cups of expresso into the shallow bowl. Picking up one of the ladyfingers, she dipped one side of it into the mixture, coating it, before placing it into a 9 by 12 by 2-inch dish. She continued until the bottom of the dish was lined with the ladyfingers. After the ladyfingers were laid out on the bottom of the dish, Lulu poured half of the expresso cream mixture evenly on top and then repeated the first step, continuing to dip the ladyfingers for the second layer, lining them in the dish. Lastly, she poured the rest of the expresso mixture over the top, smoothing it and covering it with plastic wrap.

"Ok, I'm ready," Lulu told him, anticipating the look of surprise on his face.

Dante turned to Lulu, a smile appearing on his face as he saw the dessert placed upon the counter.

"You made me dessert?" Dante questioned, eager to taste whatever sweet concoction Lulu was planning on sharing with him.

On the table was an open bottle of dark rum, a block of bittersweet chocolate, some confectioner's sugar, and a nearly empty package of savoiardi, or ladyfingers. In addition she had a large coffee cup that sat near the coffee machine.

"Did you buy me coffee?" Dante asked, his curiosity peaked as he stared at the coffee cup beside the dish.

"It was for the dessert. Expresso," Lulu said, still breathing in the aroma of the market cafe's coffee.

"Expresso? Chocolate and wafers. Did you make me tiramisu?" Dante replied, walking toward the kitchen, holding the package under his arm.

"Maybe," Lulu told him, glancing under his arm, "What's in the bag, Dante?"

"Hmm, oh this?" Dante told her, holding it just out of her reach. Lulu tried to grab it from him, but Dante kept sidestepping her.

"Patience, Lulu." Dante told her, looking into the dish. It was a pastry chef's heaven.

"You didn't even let me assist you?" Dante answered, pretending to be heartbroken.

"No, tonight I am the chef. You get to be the taste tester," Lulu replied, "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Dante answered, smiling, "but, I think that you are missing something?"

"I'm pretty sure that I got everything that I needed," Lulu replied, scratching her head and looking back at Dante, "What did I miss?"

"This, Dante said pulling out the package from beneath his arm. He pulled out the item and placed it atop Lulu's head, wrapping the straps around her and pulling her toward him, before tying it in the front.

"Although, I think that we are a little late in using it," Dante told her.

"An apron, you bought me an apron?" Lulu questioned, surprised.

"Not just any apron," Dante said, grabbing a worn one from the drawer and tying it around his waist.

Lulu laughed when she saw his apron, her mind quickly translating the Italian phrase.

"What?" Dante asked her, joking, "You don't like my apron?"

"I can't believe that you bought that apron," Lulu answered, thinking that it was the cheesiest Italian phrase ever.

"I like it. And my ma bought it by the way, but don't you want to know what your apron says," Dante questioned Lulu, catching her chin with his hand as she tried to look down and take a peek.

"No cheating," he said, grinning.

"But-" Lulu replied, perplexed. What in the world did her apron say, she wondered.

"I'll read yours, if you read mine," Dante suggested, winking at her.

"I am not saying that!" Lulu told him adamantly, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"Oh, come on, Lulu. Humor me," Dante replied, prodding her.

Lulu turned her back on him, grabbing the dish and placing it in the refrigerator behind her.

"Lulu," Dante said, turning her to face him, after she closed the refrigerator door. He pulled her in close, begging her playfully.

"You can't make me," she laughed sticking her finger in the remainder of the leftover mixture, flinging it at Dante as he pulled her closer.

"Now, you're in trouble," Dante laughed placing his finger in the mixture and placing a dab on her nose.

"Is that all you got?" Lulu answered, grabbing a handful of confectioner's sugar and threatening him with it.

"Put it down," Dante said, retaliating with a handful of his own. They were at a standoff, each daring the other, the sweet sugar turning sticky with the rising temperature of the room.

"Come on, Lulu. Kiss the Chef," he ordered her, smiling, waiting for her to respond with the Italian word on his apron.

"Forget about it," Lulu laughed, refusing to say it in with a Brooklyn accent.

"Lulu, you have to say it with an accent," Dante told her, humorously, wiping the sugar from his hand onto a towel.

"All right. Just give me a minute," Lulu giggled, reaching for the hand towel, while attempting to mimic her best Soprano voice.

"Fugheddaboudit," she answered, as Dante smiled, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. He licked the remaining sugar from her palm, causing the most exquisite pleasure. He continued, brushing his lips against her skin, up her arm and toward her neck, until he reached her lips, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue darted between her lips and she could taste the sweet sugar as he teased the inside of her mouth. Giving in, she kissed him back, her hands running through his hair, as she pulled him toward her, deepening the kiss.

"Dante, what about dessert?" Lulu whispered, as he placed his hands on her hips. Dante's hands caressed her sides, his eyes never leaving hers as he gauged her reactions. Lulu's pulse was racing, her breathing becoming more erratic and her pupils were dilating, the eyes darkening with newly awakening desires. She gasped as Dante suddenly lifted her, her legs instinctively wrapping around his and her arms holding on to him tighter.

"It needs to sit overnight. Besides, I had a little different kind of dessert in mind," Dante answered, trailing kisses along her neck as he carried her toward the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dante placed Lulu on the bed, standing beside it as he quickly untied the apron strings and pulled it over his neck, tossing it to the floor. Lulu never took her eyes off of him, memorizing each and every movement of his hands.

"Are you sure that you're ready? The last thing that I want to do is pressure you," Dante told her, pausing in his removal of his clothing.

"Dante," Lulu answered sitting up and grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him toward her, "if you don't make love to me now. I am going to rip your clothes off," she promised him, watching as he peeled his shirt over his head. He really had an amazing chest, Lulu thought, slowly running her hands over his pecs and trailing them south toward his blue jeans. Dante placed his hands on her head, reaching behind her to find the clasp that held her hair in place and releasing it. The strands of her hair fell upon his hands, the softness driving him mad with desire. He leaned in and inhaled the fragrance of her lavender shampoo, his lips brushing the side of her neck as his fingers continued to hold her securely raking through her hair.

Lulu trailed her hands south, stunned by the reaction of his body as her hands touched every inch of him. His muscles jumped and he pulled her closer, making her discovery of his abdomen difficult, but not impossible. She touched him without sight, her hands imprinting the feel of his skin on her mind, each twitch of his muscles, each hitch of his breath giving her the courage to delve further, to trail her fingers toward her ultimate goal. She reached the top of his blue jeans and with a flick of her wrist, had them unbuttoned and him at her mercy.

Dante was busy trailing kisses along the side of her neck, nibbling a path under her chin, when he let out a startled gasp as her fingers brushed the skin above his erection. He was growing harder by the second, with each uninhibited response she gave him. She attempted to move his zipper down further with one hand, while the other stroked his skin just millimeters away from the proof of his desire.

"You have way too many clothes on," Dante told her, pushing her away from him and grabbing her hand before it sent him spiraling toward a premature release. He wanted to be inside her and he wanted to look deep into her eyes as she shattered around him.

Dante pulled at the ties at the front of her apron, struggling to release the knot that refused to give him access to her breasts. He yanked hard, ripping the fabric, as Lulu let out a startled shriek, his hands pulling the torn fabric off of her body.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised, his lips finding her breasts beneath the fabric of her cotton t-shirt, dampening the fabric with the assault of his tongue. Her breasts were hardening beneath his tongue and Lulu moaned laying back against the bed as Dante followed her, his lips never once leaving the strawberry-like morsel that tantalized his senses.

His hands moved from the sides of her head, trailing south toward the undersides of her breast, molding them beneath the fabric, as Lulu tossed and turned on the bed. She tried to keep her eyes open, but each swipe of his tongue, each caress of his fingers was causing her body to shudder with pleasure. She elicited a startled gasp, as he pulled her t-shirt from her body, lifting it above her breasts and resting it for just a moment, locking her hands in place by the bunched fabric at her shoulders. He pulled the bra cup down, releasing her breast into his hand and he leaned in closer pulling the nipple into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.

Lulu arched her back toward him, giving him more access and he used one hand to move around her back, holding her tightly to him, while he drove her crazy with the sensations that his mouth was creating. Pleasure unlike anything that she had ever known was spiraling toward her center, causing her to press herself against him, aching for a release that seemed just out of reach. The feelings that were raging inside her body were terrifying her, creating a frenzy in her body of which she had never experienced with Logan.

"Dante," Lulu moaned, not quite sure how to ask him, her hands moving over his back, clutching him in desperation.

He pulled her toward him, yanking the shirt over her head, as his hands released the clasp to her bra and tore the fabric away from her body, spilling her globes into his hands. Lulu moaned louder, sighing his name with each labored breath. Dante looked up at her, his mouth laving her breast and watching the play of emotions on her face. Her mouth was slightly parted in wonder, her eyes closed as he felt her hands grip his back tighter, her fingernails raking him with each pull of her nipple into his mouth.

He sucked at her nipple, causing her skin to redden and creating an ache that continued to grow inside of her. Her hands gripped his back, as she tossed beneath him, trying to assuage the need that was overcoming her, controlling her.

"Dante, please," she pleaded, moving her hands toward his shoulders, attempting to pull him toward her.

Dante released her breast, placing one last kiss upon the sensitized skin, before looking up into Lulu's eyes. Her need was evident in her eyes, in the way that she grasped his head in her hands, but Dante wanted to hear her say it, to admit it out loud.

"Tell me, Lulu. Tell me, what you want?" he told her, trailing kisses up her collarbone, under her chin and just out of reach of her mouth.

"I....need," she said, finding it hard to think at the moment, as the emotions crashed over her, like waves against rocks.

"Dante, I want to feel you against me, inside me" she demanded, grabbing him and pulling him to her lips, crushing hers against his.

Dante kissed her hungrily, moving to the side, as one hand trailed quickly to the catch of her pants, releasing the zipper and pulling it downward. With both hands he grasped the cotton pants, lifting her hips toward him, to slide the material over her hips. He gasped seeing the tiny, red scrap of lace that barely covered her, a matching set to the bra above. His eyes darkened further and he felt himself growing larger, amazed at his reaction to her. He quickly pulled the pants off of her and tossed them to the side of the bed, moving over her and reclaiming her lips. He pulled her deeper into the kiss, one hand cradling her head, while his mouth coaxed hers to open, his tongue sliding in, brushing against hers.

His other hand stroked the side of her hip, the fingers lightly brushing her skin until they reached ever closer to the lace that covered her now dampening folds. Lulu opened her mouth in a gasp as his fingers found her, breaching her folds to enter inside one at a time. Her body was shaking and Dante tightened his hold on her, his tongue mating hers, in rhythm to the fingers that were causing havoc to her senses.

Lulu was losing control, her heart beating faster, her eyes widening at the pleasure that was coursing through her body.

"Dante?" she cried out in wonder, as he stroked faster.

Jesus, had she never, he thought as her body was clenching tightly to his fingers as he pumped them in and out.

"It's ok, baby. I got you," Dante exclaimed, thrilled to be her first. Her hands were scratching his back, her moans coming quicker and louder and Dante pushed into her faster, hitting her clit with just the right amount of pressure. Lulu screamed, her body pulsing around him as he held her tight to him, her body's juices erupting around his fingers as he held her in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her hair was plastered to the side of her face and she collapsed in his arms, completely spent, tears rolling down her face.

Dante kissed her tenderly on the lips, giving her just a minute to recover before his need bordered on the brink of pain, aching to be inside her. He reached for something on the night table beside them, and tearing it open with his teeth, he quickly sheathed himself, positioning himself over her once again. He took her lips, his tongue darting into hers, breaching the parted lips to thrust inside, as his fingers once again found the hot, moist entrance to her body. Lulu responded to his kisses, her body reawakening to his touch, her desire starting to escalate once more, as she opened her eyes in wonderment, shocked to feel the emotions return, her need rising with every stroke of his fingers. He waited for her hitched breath, her abdominal muscles to jump erratically, before removing his fingers and lowering himself atop her, guiding his engorged shaft to her entrance and slowly and painfully entering her. She was so tight, he thought, resting for a second, before slowly thrusting inside her. She could barely contain him, his eyes widening when he felt her hymen, complete shock on his face.

"Lulu?" he said, as he breached past the fragile barrier and Lulu screamed his name. He was buried to the hilt, his body shaking with the need to pump faster and find the release that he needed to assuage his pleasure. Lulu was a virgin. How could that be, he thought resting his head alongside of hers, his breathing short and raspy. He wanted to go slow and make her first time incredible. He wanted to feel her body tremble around him as he watched her lose complete control.

"Dante, please don't stop," Lulu cried out in amazement, as he began to thrust, the initial pain turning to pleasure with each pump of him inside her. She felt the orgasm gaining, his hips meeting hers as she instinctively countered his thrusts, the pleasure increasing tenfold. Her hands moved to his hips pulling him tighter against her, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Lulu watched Dante's eyes go darker and she never believed it was possible, but she felt him grow even larger within her, stretching the tissue and tormenting her with the exquisite sensations. Dante pumped faster, wrapping her legs higher on his hips as Lulu felt him go deeper and she arched off of the bed, her eyes opening in shock. Dante kissed her voraciously, as his body claimed hers, slowing his thrusts and angling his hips, his penis striking her clitoris. Her body began to shudder around him, her hands running over his back, trying to pull him closer.

"Oh my God, Dante," she gasped, her body shattering, as he pumped faster, raising her legs even higher on his waist, the slapping rhythm sending them both over the edge. Lulu fell first, as Dante felt himself erupting inside of her.

"Jesus, Lulu," he shouted, as the release hit him and his penis continued to ejaculate, each clench of her muscles sucking him dry. He held her tighter, his hands gripping her hips as the aftershocks produced tiny spurts of semen to jet inside of her, until he collapsed, completely spent, upon her. He rolled them to the side, face to face and when he could breath and think again, he asked the question that he couldn't when his desire had overtaken him.

"Lulu, why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin?" he asked her, still stunned by the revelation.

She had given every indication that she and Logan were lovers and so it had never occurred to him that she was untried.

"Did I hurt you?" he questioned her, with a catch in his breath, as he noticed the slowly drying tears that marked her face. His fingers stroked her cheek and Lulu felt a shiver that passed all the way to her toes.

"Logan and I, we.....kissed and other things, but I never wanted to...I couldn't," she explained, afraid that Dante was disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry, Dante. If I did something wrong, maybe you can tell me what to do. I will get it right next time, I promise. Unless, you don't want...." she answered, lowering her gaze to the sheet and pulling it higher, trying to become invisible.

"Wrong? Baby, you didn't do anything wrong? I am such an inconsiderate ass. I wanted your first time to be special, Lulu. If you had told me I would have taken my time, I would have made it more pleasurable for you. Please, tell me that I didn't hurt you, Lulu? I promise, the next time will be all about you."

"It hurt just a little. But, Dante, after, I didn't want you to stop. It felt so good. But, did I hear you right? Everything was ok?" she told him, as Dante presses soft, gentle kisses to her shoulders and alongside her neck.

"Ok? Lulu, it was incredible. How could you think that I wouldn't, that we wouldn't," he said reaching for her hips and pulling her closer to him. She could feel him nudging her entrance, his penis already hard.

"Lulu, I love you. The fact that you were a virgin, doesn't change that. In fact, I am honored that you chose me," Dante told her, one hand stroking the side of her arm.

"Dante, I wanted to wait because I wanted it to be special. I wanted to be in love. I thought that I loved Logan, but something inside me, some instinct told me that he wasn't the one," she replied, smiling as the realization hit her.

"Lulu, are you saying what I think you are?" Dante asked, his heart in his eyes.

"Yes, Dante Falconeri. I love you so much, she said, her body shuddering at the admission.

"I love you, too." Dante answered, pulling Lulu into his arms and turning so that his back was to the bed and she straddled him. He kissed her hungrily, as Lulu leaned over him, surprised at his need for her. She lowered herself, sinking him into her, the feelings erupting indescribable.

Dante could watch her expressions all day, the wonder, the desire, the shock just before her release. He hardened just thinking about it and felt Lulu's body tighten around him, sending pleasure to shoot throughout his body.

"This time," Dante told her placing his hands upon her hips, "I'll let you lead."

Lulu moved up and down his shaft slowly, watching the emotions that passed over Dante's face. She could tell that he wanted her to pull him into her harder, to pump faster, but he was allowing her to be in complete control. She raised her hips, holding him to the mattress, as she continued to move until the sensations overrode her mind and body, exploding within her and causing her to fall upon Dante's chest, her body content.

"My turn," Dante answered, wrapping his arms around her and flipping her to her back. He moved his hand toward her vaginal folds and found her clitoris, before thrusting deep inside her and pulling almost all of the way out. She felt just the head of his penis inside her, before he pumped harder, his body hammering against hers, as his finger was rubbing against her clit.

"Dante," Lulu cried out, as pleasure coursed inside her, the thrusting of his shaft threatening to tear her asunder as he grew larger and she was just shy of reaching her orgasm.

Dammit, he didn't have a condom, he realized, attempting to dislodge himself from her heated womb.

Lulu wrapped her legs tighter around him, refusing to let him go.

"Lulu, I don't have any protection. I didn't know that we..." he said, feeling like a fool. What guy doesn't have more than one condom on hand.

"I"m on birth control. Dante, I am going to die if you stop," she told him, arching into his renewed thrusts. Jesus, he thought as he pumped faster, entering her was like sticking your finger in an electrical socket. He held his finger against her clit and watched Lulu's mouth open-wide as she released a scream. He moaned loudly, as her muscles tightened around him and he slammed one last time, the force nearly sending them against the wall, as his semen burst within her.

"I love you, Dante," she cried against him, her body coming down from the sexual peak.

"I love you, too, baby." he told her, completely exhausted. He pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest as they let slumber overtake them. It never once occurred to them that birth control wasn't 100% effective.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lulu awoke to a warm caress washing over her. It alleviated the tenderness that was a result of the loss of her virginity. Her eyes drifted open slowly and she sighed as she felt Dante's reassuring touch bathing her skin with a damp washcloth. He tossed it to the floor when he saw that she was awake and moved beside her.

"Good Morning," Dante told Lulu, kissing her on the shoulder. His eyes gazed lovingly into Lulu's as she sighed, turning into his arms.

"Mm, morning, Dante," she replied, as her hands stroked the side of his face. He looked so sexy leaning over her, his muscles in full display as he kissed her on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Dante asked her, concerned. He was worried that he wasn't as gentle as he should have been last night and he was kicking himself this morning for his lack of consideration.

"I'm a little sore," she answered, wincing as she moved closer to him, "but it's nothing that I can't handle," she added, brushing her lips against his. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his skin against hers, their bodies joined as they experienced that "little death" together.

Dante pulled her into his arms, his need for her just as strong as last night. She consumed him, his body coming alive at her touch. But, it wasn't just a physical ache, it was an emotional pull as well, his heart filled with a wonderful sensation of contentment and joy as he held her in his arms. He had never felt this with anyone else. Last night, he had been shocked to discover that she was a virgin, but overjoyed and honored to be her first, and if he had anything to say about it, her only. Their need for each other had overshadowed common sense and he regretted not introducing her to a more gentle lovemaking. A regret that he had every intention of making up for this morning.

"I'm going to draw you a bath," Dante told her, kissing her quickly on the lips before heading toward the bathroom.

Lulu watched him walk away, her eyes eagerly taking in his muscular back and his circular tattoo that she had left a few marks on last night. Just looking at him caused her heart to flip and her body to tingle. Her mind replaying images of their night together as her body was awakened to feelings that she never knew existed. She moved the sheet aside and sat up in the bed with her feet dangling over the side. She was about to stand when she saw Dante racing toward her.

"Oh, no, you don't," he told her, scooping her into his arms and carrying her toward the bathroom.

"Dante," Lulu answered, directing her gaze to his amused eyes, "I have two legs."

Dante looked down at her lower half, his gaze taking in her long legs as own of his hands stroked the underside of her thighs, "I am well aware, Lulu."

"Oh," Lulu exclaimed, as the feelings from last night returned and the shivers started to rack her body. Dante brushed his lips across hers, as he entered the bathroom and lowered her into the tub's water. It was heated to perfection, the warmth of the water soothing her aching muscles. She sighed, leaning her head against the back of the claw foot tub, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of the water lapping against her body as his hands moved sensuously up and down her arms. With her eyes closed, her body started to relax, her other senses taking control. She knew the precise moment that Dante moved away without seeing it with her eyes. She released a disgruntled sigh and he laughed, his hands returning just as quickly as they had departed. Her sense of smell and her sense of touch increased. She attempted to open her eyes, only to be scolded by Dante.

"Keep them closed, Lulu," he whispered in her ear, his lips grazing the lobe as his teeth nipped the tender skin, "I promise you, it will be worth it."

Lulu's heart was beating faster, her hands grasping the edge of the tub, the skin turning red in spots from the grip of her hands holding tight. She moved her legs restlessly, the water's waves breaking against the sides of the tub.

"Dante?" Lulu cried out, as the sensations continued to spiral upwards. Her nerves were on edge, the need driving her crazy as she couldn't see what he was doing and was forced to use her imagination. She shivered with anticipation, cursing his need for control as she waited eagerly for the next touch of his hands.

"Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?" Dante said softly as she felt water cascade over her head and shoulders.

Her sense of smell was heightened as he poured lavender shampoo and she felt his hands gently massaging the luxurious shampoo into her hair. He used his fingers kneading the tension points from the nape of her neck back up to the crown, reaching around to the sides of her forehead. Everywhere he touched, his fingers loosened the tight muscles and her body relaxed more, while her very center continued to ache for him. She felt the water once again, rain upon her skin, washing away the scented shampoo from her scalp and body. His fingers raked gently through the wet tresses, releasing the tangles as he smoothed in conditioner, the silky texture creating havoc with Lulu's senses. She felt as if she was going to jump out of her skin if she wasn't able to open her eyes soon. The feelings so pleasurable that they were nearly maddening.

"Sit up," she heard him whisper as he guided her to a sitting position, her eyes still closed. He rinsed her hair, removing the conditioner and once again she felt his touch disappear. This time when they returned she nearly catapulted from the tub as his hands reached around her and caressed the undersides of her breasts, his hands delving further teasing her with the promise of his touch, just barely passing the edge of the water.

"Is that my loofah sponge?" Lulu asked, startled at her body's response to the gentle glide of the sponge on her abdomen and chest. She leaned back against Dante, his lips nuzzling the side of her neck as his hands were causing her nipples to harden and her hips to move up and down in the water. She was restless, her body recognizing her need, as her mind sent the message to her lips and Lulu voiced it out loud.

"Dante, if you don't-" she started to demand, as his hands found that spot below the water that left her gasping for air. She thrust her hips upward as his fingers entered, her body tensing with the onset of her orgasm. She felt so close to screaming, her agony reaching near its pinnacle. Her head thrashed from side to side as he worked his magic sending her rushing to the top of the peak. He turned her head, his lips crushing against hers, as she came crashing down, her shivers causing the water to spill over the tub as he increased the pace of his hand beneath the water.

Tears were streaming down Lulu's face, her eyes still tightly clenched, as Dante released her mouth. He watched the incredulous expression flit across her face as she reached for it, her body's spasms sending quakes in the water. With a final shout, her mouth opened in a shout of pleasure and he felt her release. Pulling his fingers from her tight sheath, he lifted her from the water, her eyes opening as she felt him step into the tub behind her, the evidence of his arousal nudging her backside. He turned her, lowering both of them into the water, her legs straddling his hips as his fingers found her folds and lowered her body over his swollen member. He was deep inside her, moving her by the hips up and down on him with gentle strokes that caused aftershocks to erupt within her abdomen.

She leaned against his chest, opening her eyes as Dante's arms wrapped securely around her, pulling her tighter against him as his hips thrust upwards, countering hers. The water from the tub crashed over the sides as they moved faster, their moans growing louder and their breathing more rapid as they neared their orgasm together. Lulu shouted first as the explosion ripped through her body, her fingernails scratching Dante's back as her body shuddered. She was just starting to come down when she felt Dante start to shake, his body's reaction causing her body to tense as she felt a second orgasm shoot through her like a crescendo.

He shouted out her name, pulling out just before he came and and she felt his body continue to shudder beneath her, as in complete exhaustion, she collapsed atop him. Dante turned her so that her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder and his leaned over the edge of the tub. She turned her face to his and softly brushed his lips.

"I love you," she whispered, her body completely relaxed.

"I love you too, honey," Dante replied, reaching for the loofah sponge and continuing his exploration of her body.

…...

"So, eventually we are going to have to leave this bed," Lulu told Dante much later as they lay in each other's arms, the sheets twisted around them.

"Who says?" Dante asked, his eyes closed as one hand stroked the side of her arm and the other rested against her thigh, wrestling with the sheet to explore the skin beneath.

"Kate," Lulu told him, as her skin responded to his touch, sending shivers up and down her body.

"No, I want to spend the entire day here, with you," Dante replied, refusing to open his eyes. He pretended to slumber, pulling Lulu closer as she felt his arousal beneath the sheets. His hands resting against her breasts as his fingers slowly teased her aureolas, the nipples hardening instantly at his touch.

"Dante," Lulu sighed, as her body hummed with pleasure, "I'm hungry."

"Now, that you mention it, I guess that we should probably eat something. We did work up quite an appetite," Dante replied, kissing her on the shoulder. His fingers traced the almost faded ink tattoo that he had drawn previously and his body shuddered at its meaning.

"Food, Dante!" Lulu ordered, nudging him to the side of the bed. Her stomach was starting to make rumbling noises, as she glanced toward his alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed.

"11am. Dante, why didn't you tell me it was so late," Lulu told him, smacking him on the arm.

"It's not too late," Dante shrugged, looking at the clock, "Oh, I know. I will heat up ma's pasta casserole . Then, if you are really good, Lulu. I will share my tiramisu with you."

"Your tiramisu. Who said that I made it for you?" Lulu laughed, kissing him on the lips.

"You go ahead. I really need to get dressed. I have a meeting with clients at noon. They are positively awful. Sometimes, I think that Kate gives me the hard cases, just to punish me," Lulu replied, as Dante looked at her with soulful, puppy dog eyes, pleading with her to change her mind.

"Where are you meeting them?" Dante asked her, with a mischievous look on his face.

"The metro court, why?" Lulu replied. Dante had a very dangerous look on his face, a look that said that he was up to no good.

"You just leave that up to me," Dante told her, taking her phone and searching through her contact list.

"Give me that!" she scolded, "I'll call them. Maybe I can convince them to wait a few minutes."

She pushed her speed dial for the Mr. Giambetti and was about to speak when Dante grabbed the phone from her, disconnecting the call.

"Mr. Giambetti, please," Dante asked, as the Metro Court connected him.

"Hello, Mr. Giambetti?" Dante asked, with one hand holding the phone to his ear, while he held Lulu away from him.

"What kind of car does he drive?" Dante whispered, pulling the phone away from his ear, while he looked at Lulu.

"Some sports car, a silver car? Aston Martin, I think?" she whispered back, wondering why Dante wanted to know what Max Giambetti drove.

"Aston Martin? Lulu that car is almost $200,000. Holy Crap!" Dante replied a bit enviously.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Max answered, irritated that his time was being wasted by this call.

"The Mr. Giambetti that owns an Aston Martin?" Dante questioned.

"Yes. I own a 2010 Aston Martin DB9. What's this about?" Max Giambetti asked, concerned.

"I'm with hotel valet service and well, I would have come to the front desk, but he shot out of here so fast and I know how much you LOVE your car, Mr. Giambetti."

"What the hell's wrong with my car?" Max shouted, practically leaping through the phone.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but another patron left the parking lot in a hurry and well, they kinda bumped into your car, man." Dante told him, pretending to sound contrite as he lied to the caller on the phone.

"Bumped? Shit! Do you know how much that car costs?" Max screamed through the phone.

"Well, I can guess, dude. But, I only make like $7.20 an hour, so it's a bit out of my price range right now," Dante answered, trying not to laugh.

"A bit! That car is $180,000 minimum. Are we talking a dent? What the hell does it look like?"

"Well, I did hear one of the other attendent's say that he thought he saw a silver fender on the ground," Dante replied.

"Stay where you are! I'll be right there," Max replied, hanging up on Dante.

"I give him thirty seconds," Dante told Lulu waiting for her to phone to ring. Before, Lulu could respond to him, her cell phone rang and she answered as Dante looked on with a big grin on his face.

"Miss Spencer, I have to cancel our appointment,"

"What? I guess we can reschedule. Is everything ok?" Lulu asked, feeling bad for Mr. Giambetti.

"No, everything is not ok. I am about to sue this hotel if anything happened to my car. Just call my fiancee, whatever she wants is fine. I don't have time to explain right now. I need to call my lawyer," Max told her, hanging up on her.

"So, Lulu. It looks as if you are free to have lunch with me today. How does pasta primavera sound?" Dante told her, ushering her toward the kitchen, "Dress code is casual," he said, looking down at her robe.

"Dante, this is not funny. You can't just do that," she said, pointing to his cell phone, "because you want to stay in bed all day. Aren't you exhausted?" Lulu asked him, amazed at his stamina.

"Baby, I'm like the energizer bunny. I keep going and going and going. But, we do need to eat to keep our strength up. And, I'm pretty sure that we're running low on garlic. So, I will just run around the corner to the local market and be back before you know it. Just stay put, promise?" Dante said, worried that she would take off.

"Where else would I go? Hmm. It appears that my only appointment has been cancelled. Do you know how difficult it is to get him to meet with me, Dante?"

"I know that I probably just saved you at least fifty bucks from his bar tab, Lulu. So, as I see it you owe me a big thank you. I'll let you know how you can repay me, when I return," Dante replied, winking.

"And while I'm gone, Lulu. Think about this. Me and you. I would love it if you would consider moving in with me?" Dante suggested, hopeful.

"Move in? I don't know, Dante. That seems like a big step. I'm not sure," Lulu answered him, shaking her head in disbelief as Dante kissed her goodbye.

"I am. You just let me take care of everything. I'll take good care of you, Lulu. That's a promise. Just think about it, ok. I love you," Dante told her, kissing her one last time before leaving the brownstone apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Logan Hayes sat in his patrol car a few houses down from the brownstone and watched as Dante Falconeri descended the steps and proceeded down the sidewalk. He was on edge, having been called into the Commisioner's office and interrogated about his involvement with his partner's sister. Apparently, Lucky had gone over his head, saying that the higher ups were concerned about his temper. They were suspending him until further notice, while they looked into allegations of police brutality. Brutality, he had never beat on a perp that didn't deserve it. This was Lulu's fault. She and that chef of hers. The Corrinthos name had claut in this town and he had no doubt that the chef used his connections with his father to try and destroy his career. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. They thought they were so smart, sneaking around, but he had his spies, Logan thought, remembering what Matt Hunter had told him when he called. Maybe he was wrong. Lulu hadn't left with the chef. Maybe Lulu wasn't involved with him. His Lulu wasn't in to public displays of affection. His Lulu would never stay the night with another man. She belonged to him. He decided if and when they were over. He put the car in gear and was about to drive off, as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, the brownstone's door opening. She stood near the perch, a pair of scissors in her hand, as she cut a few flower stems from one of the potted plants. What was she wearing? She had on a pair of over-sized sweats and a gray t-shirt.

His clothes, she was wearing HIS clothes, Logan thought, as his hands gripped the steering wheel. The rage in him was building, the jealousy exploding, as his imagination played images of their night together. He turned off the car and stepped out of his cruiser, his composure cool and intact as he approached the brownstone building. He nodded politely to the old lady on her porch spring, cooing to her cat and the local plumber that had come to clean someone's pipes. His exterior was normal, but inside he was screaming, her deceit tearing his insides apart.

He approached the doorway, leaping up the steps when he realized that the door was locked. To his left, was a security pad with the apartment numbers listed, but no names. He glanced up at the windowsill on the second floor and saw Lulu walking back and forth through the loft. He didn't know how long Chef Falconeri would be gone, so he needed to act fast.

"This is Detective Hayes, I have a police matter in the building. Please buzz me in," he said, pushing a button on the first floor.

"Eh, what's that you say?" a cranky old woman said over the speaker.

"Ma am, this is the police. I need to get in the building. Please open the door," Logan replied, irritated.

"Where's your badge?" the old woman said, leaning out her window on the bottom floor. She looked him over suspiciously, putting on her spectacles to see the police credentials that he whipped out from inside his jacket.

"Now, will you let me in," he asked her, in a rush for time.

"What kinda business?" the woman said, still not buzzing him in.

"The police kind," Logan replied, losing patience with her, "Look are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to haul you downtown for interfering in a police investigation?"

"Hmpf, I don't like you," She said, buzzing him in and watching him from her doorway as he entered the building.

"If you would be so kind as to let me know what apartment I might find Chef Falconeri, I would be grateful," Logan asked, his dislike of the woman seething under his skin.

"Apartment C4. Up the stairs, second door on your right," she said with curlers in her hair and a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"You tell that pretty blonde of Mr. Falconeri's that I got my eye on her, Detective. Cutting flowers ain't allowed. Can I file a police report for that? That's stealing right?" she answered, inhaling the smoke.

"Yeah, whatever. Call the department. I've got better things to do," he replied, bounding up the steps.

"Well, you're the police. Why do I have to call? Hey, I'm speaking to you. I pay your salary you know," she shouted to an empty hallway.

"Damn police, ain't never around when you need 'em. And when they are, they don't do squat for you," she said out loud, leaving her door slightly ajar. Mrs. Cavallos made it her business to know everything that was going on in the building. She prided herself on the amount of information she collected by eavesdropping and spying on the other tenants.

Take B2 for instance, Mrs. Batesman. That old bat was always stealing her newspapers, taking the coupons and putting the newspapers back on her doorstep. The paper company wouldn't do nothin' about it. So, she took matters into her own hands and she waited for her newspaper to be delivered and she waited for the old bat to come sniffing, baseball bat in hand. Well, the old bat hadn't come yet, but that didn't mean it was cuz she was innocent. Just meant she was afeared."

…...

Lulu placed the fresh-cut flowers into a vase and set them on the table. She wiped down the counters in the kitchen and placed the items from the night before in their rightful spot in the cupboard. She made a pot of coffee and pulled out the now thoroughly-chilled dessert from the refrigerator. She reached into the cupboard for two small plates and placed them beside the tiramisu, using a spatula to dish out the dessert onto the plates. She carried them over to the small dining room table and set them beside the assembled napkin and silverware. Now, she just needed to wait on the coffee, she thought anxiously awaiting Dante's return. She had made her decision and couldn't wait to share it with him.

"Did you forget your key? You know, if I decide to move in with you, we might want to decide on a spot for a hide a key," Lulu laughed, as there was a knock on the door and she went to unlock it.

The joyous expression on her face fell as she saw who stood at the door. She tried to push the door closed, but he held it ajar, one foot firmly placed inside the apartment.

"What are you-" she asked, using all of her strength to close the door as Logan Hayes sent it crashing to the wall.

"Lulu, baby, I ask the questions," he said, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"You shouldn't be here. Dante will be back soon. You should leave," Lulu answered, trembling.

Logan Hayes looked around the apartment, taking in the table setting and flowers. He noticed that Lulu had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, sans makeup, still wearing the sweats and t-shirt. He eyes lowered to her breasts, where he was able to read the logo on the t-shirt now, its message setting his blood to boil: Feel Safe, Sleep with an Italian.

"So, did you?" Logan asked in a low, menacing tone, as he glanced at her t-shirt.

Lulu looked down at the t-shirt that Dante had handed her this morning. She remembered laughing at its saying, as Dante defended himself by telling her it was a Christmas gift from Ronnie. Where was Dante, she thought, as she tried to think of a diversion to stall Logan until Dante returned.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lulu told him, walking toward the kitchen and trying to put distance between them. She poured the coffee into two cups and Logan grabbed one taking a sip. He spit it back into the cup and poured it into the sink.

"You always were horrible at making coffee," he told her, brushing a loose strand of hair off of her face.

Lulu pushed past him and pretended to straighten the living room, as Logan continued to stalk her. His body caged her between the bedroom hallway and the corner coat rack. He backed her toward the bedroom, his eyes focused on the disheveled bed behind them. The room reeked of sex, he thought, as he noticed the blankets thrown haphazardly on the floor and the bedsheets pulled from the corners of the mattress.

Lulu backed out of the room, Logan's presence making her uneasy, as Logan turned and grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast. Where are you going?" Logan replied, pulling her into his arms. Lulu struggled and he held her tighter, her wrist and arms throbbing from his brute strength. His lips descended to hers, forcing hers to open as she pushed against him, the tears streaming down her face. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she wanted to retch. She used her teeth to bite down on his invading tongue and lips, causing him to cry out in pain and stop kissing her.

"Stupid bitch," Logan said, as his finger touched a spot on the corner of his mouth and he saw the blood that she had caused, "You're going to pay for that."

…...

Dante was walking back with a skip in his step, as he carried the bag of groceries. He laughed when he thought of the clerk's expression when he threw three boxes of condoms on the counter along with a bottle of wine and the ingredients to make Lulu's favorite pizza, sausage and mushrooms. He was secretly hoping that the pizza would sway Lulu to agreeing to move in with him. Food was the way to anyone's heart, any Italian would tell you.

Dante used his key card to unlock the brownstone door and juggling the bags in his hands, pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was Mrs. Cavallos standing outside her door, bat in hand.

"Mrs. Cavallos, Good Morning. I see that your paper is still safe," Dante told her, smiling as he noticed her guarding her prized coupons.

"You laugh, Dante, but since I have bought the baseball bat, the old bat has left my coupons alone," she told him, assuredly.

"I have not doubt, Mrs. Cavallo, that you have everything under control," Dante answered starting to ascend the stairs.

"Is everything, ok, Dante. I saw your lady friend earlier," Mrs. Cavallos said, trying to pry information from Dante.

"My lady friend? Lulu, yes. Everything is fantastic, Mrs. Cavallos. Actually, she may be here on a more permanent basis. Is that all right with you?" Dante asked her, knowing how much she liked to feel in control of running the brownstone.

"She seems like a nice girl. But, Dante the police showed up. Are you in trouble?" Mrs. Cavallo asked, concerned that her nice young neighbor was in trouble with the law.

"Showed up? When? Who?" Dante asked dropping his bags in front of her door and starting up the steps.

"Some detective named Hayes. Do you want me to call the police?" she shouted as Dante took the steps two at a time.

"Hey, you left your groceries. I guess that I can put them in my refrigerator for you. Mm, she said looking in the bag and smelling the block of cheese. She really loved having an Italian cook in the building. He always made her the best pasta.

…...

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can get you some ice," Lulu said, watching Logan's eyes turn dark and angry. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Do you want to know where I was this morning?" Logan said, trailing his hand underneath her chin and stroking the skin between the hollow of her breasts.

Lulu's breathing was becoming erratic, her heart pounding, as she nodded her head, the tears falling faster. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening, she screamed silently, trying to dislodge her body from his grip.

"I spent the morning explaining to my superior, why my girlfriend was afraid of me, Lulu. Why someone had filed a complaint in her name, alleging that I was violent," Logan said, angrily.

"I didn't, Logan, it wasn't me. I don't know told them. Oh God, I'm sorry. If you just go, I can explain it to them," Lulu begged, scared of the dark emotions that were clouding his eyes.

"I think that it was your chef, Lulu. I think that he called Daddy," Logan whispered, pushing her back on the bed and pinning her, "I just got suspended. My girlfriend is screwing the guy that is causing all of my troubles and well, I'm feeling a little frustrated right now, Lulu. So, maybe if I fuck you, I'll feel better." Logan said, pulling her arms above her head and yanking her body beneath his. She struggled beneath him, and Logan used all of his strength to hold her to the bed, one hand holding hers clasped in his grip, while the other struggled with her shirt. He pulled the material up and stared at her bared breasts, his hand cupping one and playing with the nipple.

"Please, don't." Lulu cried, moving underneath him, as she felt his mouth descend upon her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth and biting until he drew blood. He ground his hips against hers, his blood pooling in his penis and causing it to increase in size.

"Oh My God, Lulu. You feel so good," he cried out, releasing her hands as he reached to pull down the sweats that were keeping him from sinking into her. Lulu was punching his chest and raising her knees as she tried to attack his groin. He pried her legs open, holding her in place with his hips, while his hand reached inside and found her sex. He reached inside with his finger, her walls tight and dry and he moaned at the thought of what she would feel like when he was moving inside her.

"No, Get off of me!" Lulu screamed, her fingernails scratching the skin of his back, the blood leaking through to stain his blue uniform shirt. She pushed at him, dislodging his finger from her folds as she struggled beneath him. He raised himself above her, loosening his belt and pulling down his zipper, as he yanked his shirt free and fell atop her.

…...

Dante's feet pounded up the steps, the distance feeling like miles as opposed to one flight of stairs. He reached for the door to his apartment only to find it locked. He pulled his key from his pocket and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a piercing scream coming from the apartment.

"Lulu," Dante shouted, unlocking the door and finding the chain across it. He stepped back and used his foot to break the door in, the metal chain tearing from the wall. He didn't see Lulu in his sight, but could hear her sobbing and pleading to someone. Just then, he heard her scream, and the words coming out of her mouth chilled him.

"Get off of me!" Dante heard her scream, racing toward the bedroom. He saw her on the bed, helpless as she was pinned by the brute of a man on top of her, tearing at the sweatpants.

Logan Hayes felt Lulu stop struggling, her swollen eyes looking toward the doorway and smiled knowing that she was admitting defeat.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll feel good, I promise," Logan said, pushing at her sweatpants.

"Feel this, " Dante answered from behind him, pulling Logan off of Lulu, before Dante's fist connected with his jaw. A lamp crashed nearby as Dante reached for it, missing it as Logan's fist hit the side of his head and he saw stars for just a moment. A moment was all that Logan, needed as he reached for the unregistered gun that was holstered at his side.

Lulu lay curled in a ball on the bed, shaking as the two men fought on the floor and saw Logan reach for his holster.

"No," she screamed, diving off of the bed, landing on Logan and pushing him to the floor. She pummeled him with her fists, grabbing his hands as they struggled with the gun. Logan backhanded her, sending her flying backwards toward the dresser, as he stalked toward her.

Lulu got on all fours, before standing and running toward the living room. She found herself in the kitchen, looking for anything to defend herself. She spied the butcher knife in its holder and reached for it, holding it in front of her as Logan Hayes descended upon her.

"Come on, baby. You don't really intend to use that, do you?" Logan told her, stealthily moving closer.

"Stay back, Logan. I'll do it, I swear," she pleaded, as he continued to move closer. Lulu's hands were shaking and he reached for the knife and threw it to the floor a few feet away.

"Get your coat. You're coming with me," he said, pushing her toward the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lulu shouted, using all of her strength to push him away. She knew that if she left with him, she was surely dead. She ran behind the couch, putting any obstacle that she could think of between them. Her eyes kept darting to the bedroom, wondering if Dante was all right.

"Come out, Come out, where ever you are!" Logan said out loud, like in her dream, looking behind the sofa as she ran around it and headed for the door.

He caught her before she could reach the hallway and threw her, her body landing on the couch. Oh My God, Oh My God, Lulu cried, desperate for anything she could think of to stop his assault. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the knife laying on the floor a few inches away, her hands reaching as Logan came at her. It happened so fast, one minute he was upon her and the next his face was registering shock, staring down at the knife that was lodged in his chest.

"Lulu?" Logan said, just before he dropped to the floor, the blood stain growing larger by the second on his chest.

Dante's head was groggy and he felt the blood trail down the side of his forehead. The bedroom was empty, but he could hear Logan in the other room. Dante stood, dizziness threatening to overcome him as he ran to the other room and stopped at the sight before his eyes.

Lulu was huddled at the corner of the couch, staring at Logan, while her hands were trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Dante, please help. I didn't mean to, I just wanted him to stop," she cried, as Logan lay gasping on the floor.

"Lulu, I need you to apply pressure around the knife, " Dante told her, finding a towel and kneeling down beside her. She was shaking and he placed a kiss atop her head, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, honey. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok," he told her, as his cried silently.

He reached for his cell phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"We have an intruder that broke in our apartment. He was stabbed. There is a lot of blood," Dante answered, willing Logan Hayes to live. He wanted to see the bastard rot in jail, death was too easy for him.,

"Are you applying pressure to the wounds?" she asked him, keeping him on the line until the ambulance arrived.

"Yes. He's barely conscious," Dante told her, leaning over Logan.

"Talk to him. Keep him awake. You should hear the sirens any second now," the dispatcher told him.

"I hear them," Dante answered as he heard the footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Ok, I'm hanging up now. The EMTs will take over," the dispatcher told him.

"You better live, you bastard! Because I am not done with you! Do you hear me you son of a bitch! If you die, you're nothing more than a fucking coward!" Dante shouted to him, as Logan opened his eyes and glared back.

"Is she ok?" the EMTs asked, as they took over, pushing Dante out of the way and noticing how quiet Lulu was.

"She's going to be fine," Dante told them, pulling Lulu into his arms and turning Lulu's gaze away from the scene on the floor.

"Ssh, I got you. Nothing's ever going to hurt you again," he whispered, rocking her in his arms, as she sobbed into his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dante sat on the sofa, his arms wrapped protectively around Lulu, as the emergency medical team lifted an unconscious Logan Hayes onto a backboard and carried him out of the apartment. Lulu turned her face toward the EMS team as they hauled Logan away, her eyes locked on his prone form, as she shuddered, tightening her hold on Dante. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her pain as the police detective stood over Dante with his notepad in his hand, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So, let me get this straight, Mr. Falconeri," the rookie officer said, glancing at his notes to verify Dante's name.

"You were notified by your downstairs neighbor that the police were allegedly on the premises and so you proceeded to kick in the door? Where was your key?" the officer questioned him.

"I told you, I used my key to open the door, but the bastard had chained the door," Dante told him, lowering his voice, so as not to disturb Lulu.

"Don't get cocky with me, Mr. Falconeri, I'll haul your ass downtown right now for interfering with a police investigation."

"Look, I've answered your questions and given my statement. You know where to reach me if you need any further information, Officer Newland," Dante replied, looking at his name tag.

"Now, unless there is something else that you need, I really need to take care of my girlfriend, detective. Did you notify Lucky Spencer of his sister's attack?" Dante asked, wanting the officer to leave, so that he could speak with Lulu.

"Lucky?" Lulu whispered, against Dante's chest. Dante kissed her on the head and pulled her in closer.

"Ssh, I'll make sure that he knows you're all right. It's ok," Dante reassured her.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you to the hospital?" the officer asked Dante, for the first time acting like he really cared about the victim.

"No, I'll take care of her. But, you didn't answer my question. Does her brother know about the attack?"

"Alleged attack, and yes, Detective Spencer should be aware of the situation as we speak," the officer answered Dante, disliking his tone.

"Good, so then we're through here. I'd see you out, but-" Dante said, looking down at Lulu.

"First thing in the morning, Mr. Falconeri, I want to hear her statement. I don't care who her brother is," Officer Newland told him, closing his notepad.

"Just speak with Detective Spencer, Officer," Dante told him, dismissing him.

"Oh, and Mr. Falconeri, I don't think that I need to make myself clearer, but don't leave the city. This could turn into a murder investigation if Detective Hayes doesn't pull through. That's a capital offense, you know."

"I already told you that it was self-defense," Dante answered, in a cool-mannered tone.

"Allegedly," the officer replied back, "Look, just don't leave town. The only reason why you even get to wait until morning is because of your connection to the mayor."

"What can I say? He loves my Pasta Primavera," Dante answered, already dismissing the officer and focusing his attention on Lulu.

"We'll be in touch," Officer Newland told Dante.

He took one last look at the apartment and then left. Dante pulled out his cell phone and placed a call, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hey, it's Dante. Sorry, I meant to call you.  
Well, I didn't expect it to hit the media so quickly.  
Yes, he was stabbed.  
No, he isn't dead.  
No, I don't need you to make sure he is.  
Lulu? No, she isn't, but she will be.  
No, I'm staying with her.  
We can't stay at the apartment.  
It's not secure.  
Can I use your cabin?  
I'll explain everything when I know she is all right.  
I love you, too, Dad," Dante said, disconnecting the call.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm going to pack us a bag. I'll be just a minute," Dante told her, carefully moving his body out from underneath hers. Lulu's arms were locked around him, her eyes troubled, as she lay trapped in her own nightmare.

"It's ok, baby," Dante assured her, as her arms started to loosen, "I'll make it all go away, I promise."

Lulu didn't answer him, her gaze continuing to focus on the bloody spot on the carpet and Dante became frantic, grabbing a bag and tossing basic necessities into it. He walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks, the shock starting to hit him full-force. His vision was becoming cloudy and he was alarmed to feel the wetness of tears streaming down his face, as he dropped to his knees. How did he keep that promise? How could he erase everything that happened tonight?

He stared at the bed, where just last night, he and Lulu had shared such passion and thought about the terror she must have felt today. The look on her face, as she saw him standing in the doorway. His hands clenched into fists at his side, his anger taking hold, as Logan's image came to his mind. For the first time in his life, Dante Falconeri wanted to embrace the dark side that ran through his veins. He wanted to make the man that had nearly raped his girlfriend suffer intensely.

It was a rage that was traveling through his body, swiftly, like the now boiling blood running through his veins. He didn't know how to control it, let alone stop it. Wiping his eyes, Dante stood and reached for the duffel bag at his feet. He left the bedroom, without a backwards advance, hoping that by some miracle Lulu would walk away from all of this unscathed.

Dante took her to a clinic and watched helplessly, while the nurse closed the curtain, examining her. She wasn't very responsive and the doctor wanted to keep her overnight, but Dante assured them that he would take care of her. If she didn't get better by morning, he would bring her back. A female officer said that they would take the photographs of her attack and give them to the police. Dante listened, having a hard time dealing with the attack, he heard the officer tell him to call them if he had any questions. They released Lulu and wheeled her out to his car, where Dante carefully placed her in the passenger seat.

Dante drove to the outskirts of town, passing the docks as he continued on Harbor View Road, searching for the turnoff to his father's cabin and making a left when he saw the gravel road. He traveled along a windy gravel path that ended in front of a secluded log cabin nestled in the woods. He turned off the engine and turned to a still dazed Lulu. She hadn't said a word the entire way over, her silence terrifying Dante.

He stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger side, opening the door for Lulu and scooping her up into his arms. Instinctively her head dropped to his shoulder and her arms gripped him tightly, as he carried her to the front door of the cabin, holding her with one hand, as the other wrestled for the key to the cabin in his front pocket. At last, he found it and unlocked the door, pushing it open as he lifted Lulu closer to him and walked into the cabin.

It was a fairly good-sized cabin, rustic and quaint. It had a large fireplace on one end of the living room with a large mantle above it lined with photo memorabilia of the Corrinthos family. A large fur rug covered the wooden floors near the fireplace and wooden beams supported the ceiling. Sonny Corrinthos was an avid hunter, so there was a massive buck that was perched above the mantle with antlers that seemed to stretch for miles.

Gently, Dante deposited Lulu onto the large sofa at the center of the living room grabbing an extra throw pillow from the opposite end to make her more comfortable. On a nearby brown leather chair, he took hold of the hand-crocheted throw that his grandmother had made for him when he was a baby and kneeling before her, he gently placed it over Lulu, kissing the crown of her head before he stood back up again.

He walked toward the fireplace, reaching for the logs to the left and placing them on the hearth, stacking them neatly before placing a guard in front to ensure that they stayed in place. He lit the logs and used the fire poker to stoke the flames, feeling the heat permeate the room as the fire slowly burned.

He sat on the floor, watching the flames dance before his eyes, his eyes brimming with tears. His chest began to heave as he heard from within the cabin the sound of an animal's cry. His tears continued to fall, his body shaking, as he felt the arms wrap around him, enveloping him in their softness.

He should be comforting her, he thought, as he turned and saw his torment mirrored in her eyes. Timidly, he reached to wipe the tears that were marking a trail on her cheeks. Her lips quivered, as she moved one of her arms from his side and reached with her hand to erase the wetness from his cheeks. They sat on the fur rug, silently, their eyes speaking volumes, as their bodies instinctively molded to each other. Dante gently placed his hand between them, separating them, as Lulu looked up at him with a wounded glance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dante asked her, not sure what to do for her, as his eyes continued to brim with tears.

Lulu shook her head, no, watching the painful play of emotions on his face.. She timidly moved her hand to his, comforting him with the gentle stroke of her thumb, softly touching his skin.

"I'm afraid to touch you," Dante whispered in a broken voice, wanting so desperately to erase her pain, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me. Dante, I need you. I need you to hold me, so much," she cried, as he pulled her into his arms and held her. They comforted each other, their bodies locked together, as their shudders subsided and the silence became deafening. Lulu heard the roar of the fire in front of them, watching the way the flames licked at the logs, the fire's heat intensifying. She was scared. She didn't know how to move past tonight, to erase the images that haunted her mind. She was afraid to go to sleep, terrified that he would be there, waiting.

"I wanted to crawl out of my skin, Dante," Lulu told him, for the first time sharing her experience with him, "I couldn't move. I tried to, but he held me down," she sobbed, hiccuping.

"Ssh, you don't have to-" Dante started to say, as Lulu interjected.

"You need to know. I need to tell you," she pleaded, looking into his heavy-laden eyes.

"When he reached for his belt, I knew that he was going to-" she shuddered.

"Lulu, baby, I'm sorry. I should have been there," Dante whispered softly, rocking her.

"I didn't want to be in my body, Dante. I couldn't, not in our bed. Not after everything that we shared together. I needed to separate myself from him," she frantically explained to Dante, pulling herself away from his embrace.

"I couldn't fight him, Dante. Why couldn't I fight him? It's all my fault. I should have known, Dante. Why didn't I see it?"she asked, the guilt and shame washing over her.

"Stop it. Don't you dare blame yourself, Lulu. If anyone is to blame its me. It was my apartment. I left you alone. I should have known-" Dante begged, trying to make her understand, as his hands cradled her face, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Your fault? Dante, you saved me. If you didn't get there when you did, he would have raped me," Lulu told him, unnerved by the guilt that she saw in Dante's eyes.

"I stopped to talk to Mrs. Cavallos, Lulu. While he was hurting you, I was discussing stolen coupons. Fucking coupons, Lulu. How does that make me your hero?" Dante said, his anger directed at himself.

"Dante, you kicked down a door to get to me. I heard you. When he tried to rape me, I knew that no matter how hard I tried to fight him, he would win. Then, I heard you scream my name and I saw you standing in the doorway, Dante. I knew that no matter what happened you would protect me," Lulu cried, embracing him.

"And when he hit you, I thought that I had lost you, Dante. I couldn't bear it and I lunged at him, but he threw me and I hit my head," Lulu continued, telling him her harrowing experience after Logan nearly raped her.

"Where? Lulu, where did you hit your head? Does it hurt?" Dante asked, concerned for her physical well-being, as his hands inspected her scalp and the side of her face for any signs of swelling or bruises.

"Dante, I'm fine. My head hurts just a little, I promise," Lulu told him, gripping his head with her hands, trying to reassure him.

"I didn't protect you, Lulu. He hurt you," Dante said grief-stricken, as he looked into her eyes, "and I wasn't there for you. He put his hands on you," he said dropping his hands and clenching them at his hips.

"I don't know how to fix it, Lulu. How do I erase him from your memory?" Dante begged, wanting to ease her pain.

"Touch me, Dante. Make me forget him. I need you," Lulu pleaded, wanting to replace Logan's vile touch with Dante's loving one.

"Lulu, I'm not sure-" Dante answered, worried about hurting her.

"Is it because of Logan? If you can't love me because of what happened, I'll understand, Dante. Are you ashamed of me? I should have stopped him," Lulu told Dante, accepting that Dante's feeling may have changed and that she had lost him.

"Not love you? Lulu, I love you so much. You are so brave. I brought you to the cabin to help you and here you are worried about me. I would take all of your pain if I could Lulu. I would suffer for you," he told her, his hands running through her hair, as he touched his nose to hers.

"Then take away my pain, Dante. Kiss me and make me forget," Lulu begged, as she gently touched her lips to his.

Slowly, Dante brushed his lips across hers, afraid to make a move that would startle her, causing her pain. It was Lulu who became more demanding, she pressed her lips to Dante's tighter, coaxing his response, as her tears continued to fall down her face. She was afraid of losing him, of forgetting what it felt to be in his arms, and afraid of the nightmares to come. Her hands reached for Dante's t-shirt that covered her body, pulling it over her head. Dante tried to control his reactions to the bruises that marked her breasts, biting his lip to keep silent. He kissed Lulu softly on the lips, moving to the side of her neck and slowly down to her breasts. Lulu shuddered, brief flashes of Logan invading her mind. Logan's lips assaulted her skin, leaving bruising marks and her body reacted out of fear, her body fighting Dante.

"Lulu, did I hurt you?" Dante said, feeling her struggles, as he lifted tear-stained cheeks to her eyes.

"No, not you. Please, don't stop. I have to forget," she sobbed, pulling Dante's lips to hers, as her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt. She needed to feel her skin flush with his, to remember what it felt to be touched by him. Her fingers traced the tattoo on his chest, feeling Dante's muscles quiver beneath her fingertips.

She replaced her fingers with her lips and felt a delicious shiver deep inside her begin to unravel. It spread to her thighs, causing an ache that recreated the sensations she found in Dante's arms the night before. She lowered herself to the fur rug, as Dante shed the rest of his clothes. He reached for her sweatpants, gently removing them, his lips trailing soft kisses as he pulled them off of her legs. Lulu moaned, the slow ache that had started earlier, increasing, as her legs opened to accommodate him, her ankles crossing at his back. She pulled Dante toward her, her eyes never leaving his face as he started to make love to her and he whispered his love for her over and over, rocking against her. She sobbed and he slowed his pace, concerned that he was hurting her.

"Don't. I love you, Dante. Please, don't stop," she cried, as he kissed her tears from her face, slowly moving, as together they fell off that cliff, spent in each other's arms and forgot the attack at least for now.

Dante awoke to a chill, noticing that the fire went out. Gently, he pulled himself out from under Lulu and added another log to the fire. Kneeling naked before Lulu, Dante lay back down beside her, gently lifting her into his arms and cradling her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the throw overtop them, his head resting on one of the throw pillows behind him. Staring at the flames in the fireplace, he felt the wetness stain his cheeks once more. He looked down at Lulu who was sleeping peacefully and soundly, her hands resting on his chest, and knowing that she couldn't hear his pain, he gave in to the sobs that sent a waterfall of tears streaming down his face, as the guilt of tonight weighed heavily on his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lulu opened her eyes, terrified of the unfamiliar surroundings, as her pulse beat erratically and she looked around the bedroom. Memories of the previous night came flooding back, causing her body to shake and her eyes to tear. She heard sounds coming from the other room and slid her body further back against the headboard, grasping the sheet as a shield to protect her. She was panicking, her mind playing images of Logan's attack over and over again, as she tried to remember how she arrived here.

The tears started to brim, soon overflowing from her eyes, as each snapshot of last night's attack, played like a moving picture, causing her head to ache and her heart to pound. It was like one of those silent movies, the actors' moves rapid and exaggerated, as the sub-titles revealed the characters' thoughts in words. She saw Logan move across the scene, his movements angry, as he forced his way into the apartment and toward her, silently and stealthily. But, it was as if she were the movie patron, watching it play out on screen to someone else and not to her. She was numb, unable to feel anything, as the visions assailed her.

"You're awake," Dante said, coming into the bedroom, carrying a tray laden with food. On a plate were scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and a fluted vase that housed a single red rose. He set the tray on the nightstand and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

"I thought that you might be hungry, so I made you some breakfast," Dante told her, kissing her on the crown of her head.

"Starving," Lulu answered, her voice lacking any show of emotion, as Dante handed her the plate of food.

He reached for the two forks on the tray and gave one to Lulu. He was about to dig in, when he noticed that Lulu was just staring at the food, her gaze fixed, but unseeing.

"Lulu?" Dante asked, concerned, reaching for the plate and placing it back on the tray beside him.

"How am I going to face him, Dante? And my family? I don't know if I can do it," Lulu cried, as tears streamed down her face and stained her cheeks.

"You are the strongest person that I know, Lulu. And your family, they will be so proud that you stood up to him. But, Lulu, honey, you don't have to face him if you don't want to. I will protect you from him, from everything. You just say the word, honey and I will take you away from all of this," he promised, knowing that what he said was true.

"Strong? Dante, I must have kept you up all night, tossing and turning. I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted this to hurt you."

"Lulu, I love you. When you are happy, I am happy. When you are sad, I feel sorrow. If someone hurts you, I am going to feel hurt. We are connected, honey. So, we are in this together. Whatever you decide, I will be right beside you all the way," Dante reassured her.

"I can't run and hide, Dante. I won't," Lulu told him, strongly, "No matter how afraid I am, I can't show him. Will you stand by me when I give my statement, Dante? I would really like it if you would."

"Of course, baby. You don't ever have to worry about Logan Hayes again. We'll stand up to him together. I promise," Dante said, truthfully.

"Then, I think that I am ready, Dante. Will you take me to the police station?" she asked him, wanting this nightmare to end.

"On one condition, honey," Dante told her, kissing her on the lips.

"What is that?" Lulu asked, nervously.

"That you eat some breakfast," Dante answered, reaching for the plate of eggs and bacon.

"That's a lot of eggs, Dante Falconeri. What did you do make a dozen?" she laughed softly, as he handed her a fork. He waited for her to take a bite, before digging into the eggs and eating a mouthful.

"Falconeri's have a healthy appetite, Miss Spencer. We love to cook and we love to eat," he shared, taking another huge bite of eggs, "Just wait until you meet my parents."

"Sonny and Olivia? You want me to meet them. I don't know, Dante. Don't you think that under the circumstances we should wait? What if you change your mind? I wouldn't blame you, Dante," Lulu answered, setting herself up to accept failure and the end of their relationship.

What guy wanted to stay with a girl who stabbed someone? What if she had to go to trial? His family would hate her, she thought.

"Lulu, stop," Dante told her, seeing the wheels spinning in her head, "I am not going to let you push me away because you think that you are protecting me. Whatever you face, we face it together. End of discussion. Do you understand me, Lulu?" Dante said, as he grabbed the nearly empty plate and set it on the nightstand.

"You're stuck with me, Lulu Spencer. And, for the record, my family is going to love you," he reassured her, pulling the sheet aside and laying down beside her.

"They won't be able to help it. You will mesmerize them, the way you captured me the day that you walked into my cooking class."

"Captured you?" Lulu whispered, as Dante pulled the t-shirt over her head and pressed his body closer to hers. He placed kisses along her neck, moving slowly south toward her breasts.

"Completely, Lulu. I was frozen, stranding in front of you. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, Lulu," he told her, as she moved her hands toward the waistband of his sweats and assisted him in removing them. She gasped as she felt his body mold to hers and his lips press against her skin.

"I thought that you were this socialite snob that my Cousin Connie had sent me to babysit. I was so wrong, Lulu," he told her, as she tried to move beneath him, wrapping her arms around his neck and adjusting her knees higher to accept his weight. Dante held her still, while his hand brushed a strand of hair from her face and stroked the skin behind her ear, before leaning in to nibble on her lobe.

"You made me laugh. You took my crap and dished it back tenfold, Lulu. You surprised me and made me proud at the growth of your cooking skills," he told her, as he trailed kisses along the side of her face, before pressing his lips against hers.

"You made me love you," he said, as he held himself braced above her, his weight resting on his elbows.

"I have never loved anyone, like I love you, Lulu. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you," he whispered, as his body slid gently into hers, slowly building their need, until they lay replete in the aftermath of their release, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Hours later, Lulu awoke to Dante's touch, his fingers stroking her shoulder. It was a tender touch, thoughtful and generous. Lulu sighed, raising her head from his chest, as her lips brushed his.

"We really need to get dressed," Lulu told him, as his lips nuzzled the skin between her breasts.

"Clothes are over-rated," Dante said, grinning, as his hands wrapped around her, resting on her hips, as he continued to stroke her skin.

"We can't avoid this any longer, Dante. I can't avoid it. I need to tell them," Lulu told him, kissing him on the chest, just below his tattoo.

"I know. I just wanted to give you time, to fix what happened," Dante replied, as their eyes locked and their gazes spoke volumes.

"You can't fix it, Dante. You can't make it go away. Just, don't leave me. Hold me when I need to feel your arms around me, brush my hand with your touch so that I know that I am safe and if I start to cry, wipe my tears away with your kisses. Just love me, Dante. That's all I need," she said softly, as his lips brushed hers.

"Always, Lulu. Don't you know that you own my heart? Every piece of it, Lulu. Now and forever," he whispered, gathering her into his arms.

...

One hour later, Dante sat in the police department, while Lulu was in the interrogation room, giving her statement with her brother, Lucky, beside her. Dante had tried to go with her, but the police lieutenant on duty had shook his head, saying that they needed her version without him present. Lucky promised him that he would come and get him if Lulu asked. Dante was wringing his hands nervously, worried that she was suffering and that he couldn't be there to hold her hand. Placing his head in his hands, he felt the pressure build in his head, the onset of migraines threatening to split his head in two.

"Son, how are you doing?" Dante's father asked him, as he sat beside him, offering his support.

"I'm fine, Dad. It's Lulu that I am worried about," Dante told him, as his eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"You shouldn't be here," Dante told him, looking around the squad room at the police officers who stared at Sonny Corrinthos, their disdain written clearly on their faces.

"They don't have anything on me, son. Never had, never will. Besides, do you really think that I would let them keep me away from you. Lulu suffered greatly last night and I realize now just how much she means to you. Whether or not, you want to admit it, what affects her, impacts you. She loves you and you love her. Whatever decision she makes, you have to stand by her. She's family, Dante. We protect our family," Sonny told his son, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

...

"And that's when I heard Dante. He came into the bedroom just as Logan was about to rape me," Lulu told the detective, as Lucky listened in, his hands clenched together.

"I know that this is difficult, Miss Spencer. But, you need to be specific. What did he do?" the detective asked her.

"Logan pushed me into the bedroom and onto the bed. I tried to struggle, but he was so strong. He tore at my clothes. I felt his touch on me, his lips as he attacked me. He pulled my sweatpants down and he-" Lulu stopped, looking at Lucky with tear-filled eyes.

"It's ok, go ahead," Lucky told her, holding her hand.

"He touched me," Lulu whispered, her eyes filled with horror.

"Touched you? Where, Miss Spencer?" the detective asked, needing her to be more specific.

"Down there," Lulu said, pointing to her pants, "He put his hands on me, in me," she cried, grasping Lucky's hand and squeezing tight.

"He was reaching for his belt and had unzipped his pants when I heard Dante. If he didn't get there when he did Logan would have raped me," Lulu told the detective, truthfully.

"What happened next?" the detective asked her.

"They struggled. The next thing I knew Dante was on the floor and he wasn't moving. I was scared and angry. I wanted to protect Dante. But, I couldn't. Logan hit him with his gun and I thought that he was going to shoot him. I lunged at him, but he hit me, pushing me into the dresser. He was coming after me. I had to defend myself. I ran into the living room, but he kept coming. He wouldn't leave me alone. He said that he was going to take me away. I knew that I couldn't go with him. He came after me and I saw the knife on the floor. I didn't mean to hurt him, detective. I just wanted him to stop."

"It's ok, Lulu. You didn't do anything wrong. Obviously, this was self-defense. She gave you her statement. Can she go now?" Detective Spencer asked, as a concerned brother.

"For now. We still have to get Detective Logan Hayes statement if he wakes up," the detective told Lucky, not as convinced as Lucky that it was self-defense.

Dante stood up, as the door to the interrogation room opened and Lulu stepped out, her cheeks stained from newly shed tears. She walked into his arms and pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her, holding her.

"Thank you," Lulu whispered against his chest.

"For what?" Dante asked, as his hand massaged her back.

"Staying," she answered, hesitantly. She was sure that he would have left by now, her instincts telling her that he would run far away from her.

"Where else would I be, baby?" Dante asked, kissing her forehead.

"But, don't you have to teach the class today?" Lulu asked him, realizing how much difficulty she was causing him.

"Cancelled it- for today and the rest of the week," Dante told her, as he reached for her coat from Lucky.

"But-" Lulu started to reply, as Dante interjected.

"No, Lulu. I am not going to teach cooking classes, while you deal with Logan. I told you, we're in this together, no matter what."

"Thank you. I love you," she whispered, brushing her lips across his.

"Ahem," Sonny coughed, clearing his throat, as he interrupted their moment.

"I don't believe that we've met yet. I'm Sonny Corrinthos."

"Dante's father. I can see the resemblance," Lulu answered, noticing that they both had the same dark hair and soulful eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lulu told him, holding out her hand to shake his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lulu. I am proud that my son has chosen such a strong woman," Sonny answered, meaning every word.

"I would like to invite you to dinner. Is this evening too soon?" Sonny asked her, wanting to do something to take the worry off of their faces.

"That would be wonderful. But, are you sure that your wife won't mind. I mean, its such short notice and she hasn't even met me," Lulu replied, a little apprehensive over Sonny welcoming her into the family fold.

"Olivia will be over-joyed to meet you, Lulu. Dante has already told her so much about you. She feels like she knows you already. So, what do you say, do you feel up to dinner with us? I'll completely understand if it is too soon," Sonny replied, concerned with her well-being.

"No, it sounds nice. I would love to go. Dante?" Lulu asked, wondering if he wanted to have dinner with his family.

"Well, I was hoping for a nice, quiet evening at the cabin. But, who am I to pass up a home-cooked meal from my Ma?" Dante answered, brushing a strand of hair off of Lulu's forehead, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Great. Then, its settled. We'll see you at 7pm?" Sonny told them, as he turned and walked out of the precinct.

"Now, that's not something that you don't see every day," Lucky stated, watching Sonny Corrinthos' back retreating out the department's front entrance.

"What?" Lulu asked her brother, curiously.

"A mob boss walking out of the precinct, without handcuffs, or his lawyer," Lucky answered, directing his gaze to Dante.

"Leave my father alone, Lucky. He is off-limits. He was here for me. He didn't break any laws."

"Today," Lucky replied, knowing that Lulu's relationship with Chef Falconeri was going to create problems down the road.

"Can we just get this over with?" Lulu asked them, taking Dante's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry. Now, that we have your statement, we need to go to the hospital and check on the status of Logan Hayes," Lucky told them.

"But, I thought that the detective said that there wasn't any news. Is he awake?" Lulu asked, a bit surprised. She needed to see him face-to-face, but she wasn't sure how Dante was going to react to that.

"I want to see him," she told Lucky, as Dante's expression turned angry.

"Not without me, you aren't," Dante answered, protectively.

"Neither one of you, are going to see him. Do you hear me? Stay away from Logan Hayes. I will notify you when and if it is necessary for you to see him. OK, Lulu?" Lucky told her, sternly.

"That goes for you, too. No surprise visits, Chef Falconeri."

"I promise not to see Logan Hayes without permission," Dante Falconeri said, with his hands behind his back and his fingers crossed. He had every intention of seeing Logan Hayes, with or without, Detective Spencer's permission.

"Good. Now, try and get some rest, Lulu," Lucky suggested, as he kissed her on the forehead, "And call Mom for me. She has been worried sick about you."

"I will." Lulu promised, as Dante led her out of the police department.

"Honey, can I drop you off at your mother's? I need to take care of something," Dante asked her, as they stepped into a taxicab.

"Sure," Lulu replied, suspiciously. What was Dante up to?

The taxi dropped her off at her parents brownstone and Dante leaned over to kiss her, as she leaned into the cab.

"I won't be long. I promise," he told her, waiting for her to walk up the steps of the brownstone.

Lulu waved to him, as the cab drove away, hailing another one as Dante's cab drove out of view.

"General Hospital, please," Lulu told the driver, as she closed the cab door, her nerves jumping at the thought of seeing Logan.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Logan Hayes room?" Dante asked, as he approached the nurse's station on the eighth floor.

"Are you family?" the nurse on duty questioned, while looking down at a patient's chart.

"Is he awake?" Dante asked her.

"I'm sorry, Mr?" she answered, pushing the hair back on her face and standing taller.

"Falconeri. Dante Falconeri," he told her, giving her one of his award-winning smiles.

"We're only allowed to give information to family," she told him, as Dante's brilliant smile made her heart swell and her pulse accelerate. He was extremely easy on the eyes, she thought, wondering if he were single. He had the deepest chocolate-brown eyes that she had ever seen. The kind that a woman could get lost in and she found herself having a hard time pulling away from those gorgeous orbs.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping to give his family a promising update," Dante replied, using his charm, while he glanced down at the chart in her hand, "But, I know that you are very busy. I certainly wouldn't want to take up your time. I just thought that I could cheer him up with some of my linguini. But, if you think that it is too soon. Well, I guess I could leave it with you," Dante answered, setting the container of Shrimp Linguini behind the nurse's station.

"No, it's no trouble at all. Well, I guess that I could give you an update. You seem nice and you are his friend after all. He isn't allowed solid foods yet, but I'm sure that his family will enjoy this. He is probably dying to see you," she said, pulling out Detective Hayes' chart.

"You have no idea," Dante replied, wringing his hands, as he thought of what he would say to Logan Hayes when he saw him.

"He's in Room 813. But, the doctor hasn't signed off on allowing visitors yet. The patient is still in a lot of pain," she explained, looking up, as Dante Falconeri was walking away.

"I promise to keep it brief," Dante replied, thinking how much pain he would like to administer to Logan Hayes.

He walked down the corridor and around the corner and stood outside of Room 813, simply staring at the man laying on the bed. He was hooked up to a monitor that was measuring his vital signs. Next to his bed hung an IV bag with solution that was slowly dripping into his bloodstream through tubing inserted into his hand.

He entered the room quietly and stood over Logan Hayes, staring down at his prone body, while he debated the many different ways this scenario could play out. The Corrinthos side of him wanted to grab a pillow and snuff the life from his body, making him pay for what he had made Lulu suffer, while the Falconeri side knew that he could never deliberately take a life, no matter the circumstance.

The two sides played tug-of-war with his conscience, each making him see the reasoning to their plan of action. He looked down at Logan Hayes, his nerves causing his fingers to quiver as his hand slowly reached toward the bed.

"So, what's it going to be, Chef Falconeri. Death by suffocation?" Logan Hayes said, suddenly opening his eyes and breaking the silence. Eyes full of hatred stared back at each other, one set was afflicted with pain, veiled by malice, while the other harbored the throbbing ache of another's torment.

"That would be convenient for you, wouldn't it?" Dante uttered, pouring forth his contempt for Logan Hayes, "But, too little pain. I want you to suffer for what you did to her, Detective. I want to see the bars close on your face, as they throw your ass in jail," Dante explained, enunciating his words, as he pointed at Logan with one hand, while the other was fisted at his side.

"Please, we both know that if your daddy has his way, I won't see the inside of a courthouse, let alone make it out of this hospital," Logan answered, baiting Dante with his words.

"Is that true?" Lulu asked softly, standing at the entrance to Logan's room. She had just arrived, but had heard enough to know that this ordeal was taxing on Dante, as much as on her.

"Lulu, what are you doing here? Lucky didn't want you to come here," Dante questioned her, shielding her from Logan's sight and pulling her closer, protecting her from Logan's presence in the room.

"He didn't want you to come either," she whispered, concerned at the angst written all over his face, "Why are you here?" Lulu asked, reaching for the fisted hand at his side and stroking the top of his wrist with her thumb, releasing the tension.

"I needed to see him," Dante told her, turning to look at Logan Hayes, but continuing to act as Lulu's shield between her and Logan.

"Big mistake, Chef Falconeri," Logan Hayes said, addressing the two of them, "Neither of you want to mess with me. You won't like what happens next."

"Is that a threat?" Dante asked, putting his arm around Lulu and pushing her behind him, as she tried to move toward Logan.

"When I am through with you, there won't be a single student in Port Charles that will enroll in your cooking school, Chef Falconeri. And you," Logan noted, turning his contemptuous gaze on Lulu, "do you really want to take me on in court, Lulu? I will wipe the floor with you."

"Lulu, honey, will you please step out into the hallway for just a minute?" Dante said, as he turned and kissed her on the lips, "I need a few words with him."

"Dante, I love you. But, you can't protect me from this. I need him to hear what I have to say," Lulu replied, grasping Dante's hand in hers.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, knowing that he would never leave her side.

"Of course, but are you sure that you want to do this?" Dante whispered, as one hand reached and pulled a strand of hair off of her face.

"Yes," she answered, as her hand trembled in his. She turned to Logan Hayes, every nerve in her body reacting to his nearness. She had a knot in her gut that was tearing at her insides and telling her to run, to escape the sound of his voice, the smell of his scent, the sight of his body. She needed to be strong, for Dante's sake, as well as her own.

"If you say anything to cause her the littlest bit of grief, Logan. I promise you, that pillow will be the least of your worries," Dante told him, knowing fully well that he would deliver on it. He squeezed Lulu's hand, reassuring her that he was by her side, no matter what she decided to do.

"Do you feel the slightest bit of remorse for what you did?" Lulu said softly, just barely above a whisper, as her body began to tremble.

"What I did? Lulu, you asked for it. You paraded around him like a dog in heat, letting him come sniffing up your skirt. How long did you wait before you gave in? How many days passed before you decided to cuckold me and crawl upon his bed, Lulu. I saw the look upon your face when you returned that first night, after your little dockside game. You were all flushed and bothered playing your little baseball game. Which base did he get to that night?" Logan questioned, insinuating that she was sleeping with Dante behind his back.

"We dated for months and not once would you give to me what you so willingly threw at him, Logan told her, as Dante looked at him with murderous intent.

"Lulu?" Dante said, trying to interject, as Lulu silenced him with her finger on his lips.

"This is not my fault, Logan. I didn't ask for you to hurt me. But, you did, in so many ways. I think that now that I look back, you always belittled me. I was never good enough. I didn't wear the right clothes, I didn't say the right things. You made my life miserable, Logan. But, I want to thank you. The night that you hit me, my eyes opened for the first time in my life. I saw you for the lowlife that you are. I feel sorry for you, Logan. You value yourself so little, that you find the need to bully someone else, to make them feel small compared to your insignificance in the world. I love who I am with Dante. I get to be me. And he doesn't judge me, he doesn't tell me what to wear and he doesn't pressure me into being anything other than who I am. He respects me. He would never try to force himself on a woman. He appreciates me, Logan. He values me. Me? And that is something that you can't take from me, Logan. You can't force it from me."

"He values you, Lulu? You're nothing more than a fucking whore-"

"You want to repeat that," Dante replied, reaching for Logan's windpipe, as Logan unsuccessfully tried to push the call button next to his side. It was just out of his reach, as Dante pulled his IV line near him, playing with the intake line to Logan's IV.

"You're suffering must be excruciating without your pain meds?" Dante whispered, lowering his head to Logan's ears, as he put his weight on Logan's stab wound.

"I mean, if I were to pinch the line for just a second-" Dante replied, tormenting Logan, who was now gasping from Dante's hold on the wound.

"Dante, stop. Please. Let's just go. I need us to go, Dante," Lulu interrupted, pleading with him to hear her through the veil of his anger.

"Do you always do what she tells you to do?" Logan said, sneering, "She can be quite amiable when she wants to be. Does she just lie there, as you rut, begging you to stop? She was so tight for me, Dante. I can still taste her breasts in my mouth and feel her stomach quiver, as I took her with my fingers. Her body was nearly mine," Logan insinuated, watching the emotions flicker across Dante's face.

"She was never yours, you bastard!" Dante yelled, forgetting where he was and reaching to inflict pain on Logan.

Logan smiled, as his heart rate became faster and his monitors started to make noises, sending an alert to the nurse's station that he was in distress.

"Dante? Honey, stop, Please," Lulu begged, the tears running down her face, as her voice filtered through the rage shrouding him, threatening to destroy him with its blackness, "Don't let him win. He's baiting you. He wants you to react."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Epiphany yelled, storming into the room. She checked the monitors, turning off the alarms and taking out an instrument, checked Logan's vitals. Seeing that he was not in any immediate danger, she turned her gaze to Dante and Lulu and pointed her finger at them.

"Who gave you permission to see this patient? He isn't allowed any visitors," Epiphany demanded, wanting to know who was responsible for this.

"Our mistake. We just wanted to make sure that our dear friend here was ok. I brought him some pasta to make him feel better," Dante answered, as he leveled his gaze on Logan, "But, we were just leaving. I've said all that I need to, Detective. I suggest that you heed my words," Dante warned, wanting Logan Hayes to stay as far away from Lulu as possible.

"I don't know who said what and frankly I don't care, but the two of you need to leave. Now!" Epiphany ordered, directing them from the room.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you sticking up for me," Logan told her, playing the part of the wounded victim.

"Look, don't waste your slimy little words on me, Detective Hayes. As far as I'm concerned, I should have let Dante Falconeri haul your scumbag of an ass out of that bed and give you the ass-kicking that you rightly deserve. But, this is a hospital, Detective. And as much, as I detest the very sight of your appearance, we have certain procedures to follow and I never allow anyone on my watch to ignore the proper hospital procedures. Do I make myself clear, Detective."

"Crystal-clear," he told her, knowing that there was certainly no love gained between Epiphany and him. She was definitely on Lulu's side. The only plus was that if called to the stand, he was fairly confident that the nurse would stick to her moral ground and speak the truth about today's visit. That could work to his advantage, he thought, grinning from ear to ear.

Dante opened the passenger door for Lulu, closing it after she was seated. He walked around to the driver's side and proceeded to buckle himself in. They drove in silence toward his father's cabin, their hands locked together over the center console. His thumb brushed the top of her hand, its gentle stroke giving Lulu comfort. Her eyes darted over to Dante's gaze, which was now focused on the heavy traffic in front of him. She was worried about him. His silence was deafening, as she feared the thoughts that were troubling him. Her heart was heavy, burdened with her guilt over Logan. It wasn't fair that Dante had to endure any of this.

"I'm sorry," Lulu whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry? For what?" Dante asked, breaking eye contact with the road for just a moment, as he saw his grief reflected in her eyes.

"Logan is my problem. Not yours, Dante. I dragged you into this. What if he makes good on his promise? What if you lose your cooking school? I don't want you to suffer because of me," Lulu shared, grief-stricken over Logan's threat to Dante.

Dante heard the turmoil in her voice and at the first sign of a gravel road, he pulled off to the side and put the car in park.

"Lulu, you didn't drag me into anything. I love you. Logan is our problem, not yours. And as far as his threat is concerned, I say let him try. The school isn't important to me, Lulu, you are. You mean more to me than any classroom full of students. Besides, it was an empty threat. He doesn't have a leg to stand on, Lulu. When everyone hears your side of the story, they will support you. I know they will," Dante told her, releasing his seatbelt to drag her into his arms, hugging her.

Lulu melted against him, her lips pressed against his neck, as his honeyed words caressed her, much like his hands stroking the softness of her shoulders and arms. Flashes of Logan above her invaded her mind. His hands reaching and tearing at her clothes. His mouth poisoning her skin. She wanted the visions to go away. She wanted to forget it ever happened. She threw herself into Dante's embrace, forcing Logan to the back of her mind, as she heard the seatbelt catch release and realized that it was her own two hands that released it and pulled it over her shoulder. She climbed over the console and straddled him, tears starting to form in her eyes, as Logan Hayes refused to leave her alone. She needed Dante. She needed his touch to erase Logan from her body.

"Lulu, we can't. Not here," Dante told her, as she tried to adjust herself more comfortably, with the steering wheel pressed against her backside and her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned over him and sent a trail of kisses from the side of his neck to the hollow of his adam's apple. The wetness of her tears, alerting Dante to her level of distress.

"Lulu, we have to stop," Dante said, gently placing his hands between them.

"You don't want me?" Lulu answered him, dumbfounded. His body certainly wanted her, as the evidence of his desire jutted against her abdomen.

"Lulu, you know that I want you," Dante replied, as his eyes drifted to his sex.

"Then, what's the problem?" Lulu questioned, trying to coax a response from him, as she rocked against him, and her tongue traced his bottom lip. Please make him go away, she thought to herself, as Logan continued to lurk at the back of her mind.

Dante moaned, starting to melt beneath her touch, as his willpower was slowly turning to mush. He needed to find the strength to resist her, to get her to admit that she needed help and that she needed to talk to someone.

"I can't. Not like this. Don't get me wrong, Lulu. We will definitely be revisiting this scenario, but I don't want you to feel like every time you feel scared, or every time you think about what happened that night, that you need sex to erase it. You can talk to me, Lulu," Dante said, trying to explain, as Lulu started to pull away from him.

"I don't want to go over it again and again, Dante. I want it to disappear. I want you to make it go away like it never happened," Lulu said, pressing her lips to his once more, as Dante gently pushed her away from him.

"But, it did happen, Lulu. You can't erase it, no matter how many times we have sex. I don't want our lovemaking to become a crutch that you use to avoid dealing with what he did to you. When we make love, Lulu, we are celebrating our love for each other. I don't want that to be overshadowed by him. I don't want to look into your eyes and wonder if you are seeing me, or Logan. I think that you need to talk to someone. Tell them what happened to you. You faced him today, Lulu. That was the first step. Do you have any idea how proud of you I am? The courage that it took for you to stand up to him-" Dante said, as he pushed a few strands away from her tear-filled eyes.

"That wasn't courage, Dante. I wasn't standing alone. I had you next to me," Lulu replied, not believing what Dante saw in her. She was strong, but only when he was by her side.

"You are strong, Lulu. You don't need us to define how strong you are, to define who you are," Dante told her, trying to make her understand.

"Are you saying that you can't stand by me in this?" Lulu questioned him, fearing that he no longer wanted this relationship.

"Lulu, that is not what I am saying," Dante replied, sighing as he tried to find the words to make her realize the amazing person that he saw in her.

"I can't be the one that fixes this for you," Dante told her, overflowing with emotion, "No matter how badly I want to be."

"But, I don't want to talk to anyone, Dante. I don't want anyone to know," Lulu cried, a feeling of shame overcoming her.

"Trust me, Lulu. I know that you are scared. I know that you feel guilty. But, you need to know that it wasn't your fault. You did not do anything to justify what he did to you," Dante said, trying to assure her that what he said was true, "I love you, Lulu Spencer. So much, that it hurts me to see you in pain."

"I love you, too. But, you don't know what you are asking me to do, Dante. I don't want to talk about how I feel to some stranger. I don't want to tell someone else how much I hate him. I don't want to let Logan Hayes own another minute of my life," she said, angrily.

"It took everything that I had today to stand in front of him and not reveal what I truly felt," Lulu told him, climbing back into the passenger seat and facing the window.

"Then talk to me, Lulu. Don't hide what you feel," Dante answered, wanting her to be honest with him.

"Last night I had a nightmare. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I wanted so badly to hurt him with my hands. But, I couldn't Dante. I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move. It was as if they were in quicksand. I tried to fight, but my arms and hands didn't move. Today, when I was standing outside of the hospital room, I could hear him laughing at me and I could see the sneer on his face when he looked at me. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. Every look felt like he was tearing the clothes from my body and attacking me all over again. It made my skin crawl. I hated that he could do that to me. I hate myself for letting him do that to me. I just want him to leave me alone. I just want it all to go away, Dante. I don't want to feel anything. I want to crawl out of my skin. I don't want to feel his dirty hands on me. I just want to feel clean." Lulu sobbed, as Dante wanted so desperately to pull her into his arms and hold her in his embrace.

"You're going to be ok, I promise," Dante told her, wiping the tears from her eyes, "But, you have to trust me. Will you go see someone at GH, Lulu? Just one visit and see what happens. If you don't want to go back, you don't have to," Dante asked, pleading with her to seek help. She had lost that sparkle in her eye that he loved so much, that boldness and sassiness that he found himself gravitating to. He wanted it back. He wanted her back. Her complete self, not broken, but whole. He believed in Lulu. He just needed her to believe in herself.

"All right, I promise. I'll make an appointment. But, only one, Dante. I don't make any promises after that," she said, making no qualms about her feelings about therapists. She hated them. The only people that saw them were the weak and the suffering. She was neither. To admit that she was suffering was to let Logan win and to admit that she was weak, well, that went against everything she was as a Spencer. Spencer's weren't weak. They were by definition everything that equaled strength. She just needed to dig down deep and unbury the Spencer side of her, hiding inside. She owed that to herself, more than anyone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Are you ready?" Dante asked, hours later, as he stood outside of the bathroom and waited for Lulu. She brushed a few strands of blond hair off of her forehead and applied one more coating of lip gloss before exiting the bathroom and walking toward Dante.

"I'm ready, how about you?" she asked, kissing him softly on the lips. Her pink champagne lip gloss transferred to his lips and she used her finger to slowly remove it from his lips.

"I'm ready. Are you nervous?" he asked her, capturing her finger with his hand and placing a kiss on her fingertip.

"Honestly. A little," Lulu told him, worried that his mother wouldn't like her.

"She is going to love you, Lulu. My father already does and that is half the battle, sweetheart."

"But, Olivia is so important to you, Dante. What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks that I am not good enough for you?"

"That's not going to happen, Lulu. I've already spoke to her about you. She adores you. Besides, if either of my parents chose not to accept you, Lulu. As much as I love them, it wouldn't matter. I love you, Lulu Spencer. You. That includes all of your Spencer family, your crazy Spencer traits and your adorable, cynical perception of relationships. The complete package, Lulu. I love all of it and no one person's opinion is ever going to change that," he answered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the lips. His hand cradled her head, angling it, as he pressed his lips to hers, claiming her as his own. With his other hand, he rubbed her back, soothing her tense muscles and awakening her to his body's gentle pressure against hers.

"We should get going," Dante told her, reluctantly releasing her lips and backing away from her. He walked toward a nearby chair and retrieved her coat, assisting her with putting it on.

"Dante?" she asked him, stopping before she reached the door.

"What?" Dante questioned, wondering if she had changed her mind about having dinner with his parents.

"I just wanted to say that I love you, too," Lulu answered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, as she preceded him out the door of Sonny's cabin.

They drove down Harbor View Road and Lulu noticed the rocky beaches and adjacent houses. Boats were docked, much like cars in a garage, waiting on their owners to go for a joyride. Soon the small houses became scarce, the water seemed to stretch for miles and single paved roads appeared like tree limbs, directing them to the spacious mansions that sat upon lots at the end of winding roads.

Sonny's house sat behind a gated entrance with a guard shack and Lulu looked in awe at the mansion that loomed before her.

"Hey, Lou," Dante said, as he pulled up to the guard shack and nodded in greeting to the security guard.

"Dante, what's happening, bro?" the security guard answered, shaking hands with Dante.

"Not much. How's the wife?"

"Wouldn't you know that the bitch left me? Took the kids," the guard told him, in defeat, with sunken eyes.

"Sorry to hear that, pal. You'll work it out," Dante told him, knowing what a money-grubbing witch his wife was. He'd seen her kind. She'd be back. And unfortunately, Lou's door would be open.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, your Dad's expecting you," he told him, pushing a button and stepping back as the gates opened inward.

"Take care, Lou. Call me if you anything," Dante told him, meaning every word.

"Thanks, pal. You be good to your old man, you hear," Lou told him, closing the gate after Dante drove further onto the property.

Dante loved his father, but he hated this house and everything that it stood for. It was a constant reminder of what his father did for a living and the reason that Dante would never become part of his father's business. Dante had to remind himself daily of the sacrifices that family's made at the altar of the great Sonny Corrinthos, mob kingpin. It was the side of his father that he hated. The side that he promised himself he would never become. His father could strike fear into a man simply by a look, sealing his fate as surely as if he had struck him with his fist, or shot him where he stood. His name sending shivers down people's spines at its mere mention.

As a young child, Dante never understood his mother's constant watch over him. He had never even knew his father existed until that one fateful baseball game where Anthony Poletti threw a line drive straight at Dante, and he ran toward right field near the bleachers to catch it. The ball was thrown with such force that it nearly hit the young girl sitting on the bleachers, more interested in her new game, then the baseball hurdling toward her. Dante caught the ball mid-air, turning his body sideways, so as not to hit her, pushing her out of the way. He landed on his side, his arm taking the full-force of his weight as he fell between the bleachers. He hit the bleachers with such force that he injured his arm, breaking it. He was sent to the hospital that day and his heroism made the local papers.

The next morning a man appeared at his bedside, dressed in a dark suit appearing stern and untouchable. His mother told him that the man was his father, Sonny Corrinthos. Dante was stunned, believing that his father had died when he was just an infant. His father was the biggest mobster on the eastern seaboard. It was a very cool thing to learn as a kid. He became an instant celebrity overnight. A Limo took him to school in the morning and picked him up in the afternoon with armed guards. It was like he had stepped into the latest crime movie and his father was Al Capone, only the cops in New York were pretty inept and couldn't seem to pin anything on his father, although they never seemed to tire of trying.

He had a good childhood with his father, playing stickball in the streets and learning to cook in the kitchen. That was Dante's one great passion. As much as his father hoped to groom him to take over the business one day, Dante's life went in a whole different direction. A path that led him straight to the incredibly sexy Lulu Spencer. As he drove toward the main entrance of the house, Dante reminded himself of everything he stood to lose if Logan Hayes got the upper hand and he made himself a promise that no matter what, Lulu would be protected by him and by his family. They were greeted by Sonny's guards, who opened the door for Lulu and assisted her out of the car.

"It's good to see you again, Dante," Milo told him, hoping to pull him aside later to discuss his big brother's possible employment with the Corrinthos organization. Sonny wouldn't speak with Milo, but Dante could speak for him. Max needed a new job, his wedding was coming up and Milo wanted to make sure that he was happy and secure with his new family. Working as a handler for corporations just wasn't the kind of job that Milo felt Max was suited for. Firing employees on a daily basis was tedious and boring. Max needed a position that offered him a ladder to something more meaningful, like Sonny's right hand lieutenant. That was a position that Max would aspire too. Milo just hoped that Dante agreed.

"Dante, you're father is inside. We really need to talk about your trust fund," Diane Miller told him, in her lawyer tone.

"There isn't anything to talk about, Diane," Dante Falconeri answered, reaching for Lulu and walking arm on arm toward his father's door.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? Ten million dollars isn't nothing!" Diane answered, stupefied, as to why Dante insisted on turning down his inheritance, "Do you have any idea how many Jimmy Choo's I could buy with that much money. A lot, Dante, a houseful."

"I don't need shoes," Dante replied, smiling, as he once again denied her attempt at getting him to access his trust fund, "I don't need my father's money."

"You're crazy. I love you dearly, like you were my own son. But, you are certifiably nuts," Diane said, shaking her head, as she followed them into Sonny's home.

"Lulu, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Olivia, Dante's mother" a woman in her early forties told her. She was beautiful, Lulu thought, noticing her long, dark hair and Italian looks. She couldn't be his mother. Olivia looked like his sister.

"I know, Lulu. Believe me, you don't even know how many boys suddenly became my best friend in school just so they could come to my house and hang out with my mother," he told Lulu, noticing her surprised look.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Corrinthos," Lulu told her, shaking her hand.

"It's Olivia, honey. And in this household we don't shake hands, we hug," Olivia replied, pulling Lulu toward her and wrapping her arms around her. For some odd reason, Lulu found it comforting, Olivia's arms encasing her in a genuine hug and Lulu hugged her back.

"Dinner is almost ready. Come here, baby," Olivia said, as she released Lulu and gave Dante a great bear hug, shifting side to side as she embraced him,

"Let me look at you, honey," she said, pinching his cheeks and kissing him on the forehead," You look tired. Are you getting enough sleep? I told Sonny that opening your own school would be taxing on your health."

"Ma, I'm fine," Dante answered, pulling Lulu to his side.

"Do you know that he hated it when I pinched his cheeks in front of his friends, Lulu? What can I say, he has the cutest dimples? We're Italian," Olivia said, as if that explained everything.

"Ma, you're embarrassing me. And, for the record, I don't have any dimples," Dante replied, as his cheeks turned rosy and his dimples appeared on his face. Lulu looked up at him and grinned.

"I love his dimples," Lulu told his mother, flashing an endearing smile that warmed Olivia's heart.

"I knew that I liked you. Come on, this way," Olivia directed, ushering them toward the living room, "Your father is in the kitchen. The pasta is taking longer than expected and Dante you know how territorial he gets when it comes to cooking," Olivia shared, warning Lulu.

"My father's domain," Dante laughed, ready to hear an earful, as he kissed Lulu on the lips and prepared to enter the battlefield.

"I'll be back shortly, sweetheart. I leave you in good hands," Dante assured her, rubbing his thumb across her wrist before walking through the swinging doors and into the kitchen beyond.

"Don't worry, honey. Dante will be fine. The two of them are more alike than you think," Olivia told her, leading her toward the dining room.

"I could really use your help with the table setting and it will give us some time to chat and get to know each other," Olivia said, as she handed Lulu a few place settings and they proceeded to set the table for dinner.

"So, how did you two meet? Was my son irresistibly annoying? He's just like his father," Olivia said, glowing with pride.

"Does that worry you?" Lulu asked, wondering how a woman like Olivia, found herself married to a mobster.

"That his father is in the mafioso? Every day, Lulu. But, you can't choose who you love. No matter how much you deny it, or the lengths you go to protect your children. In the end, Sonny loves Dante. He would protect him with his life. I know that, as surely as I know that the sun rises in the east. Believe it, or not, Lulu. Sonny is a good man. He would do anything for his family. This thing between them, it hurts them both," Olivia replied, hoping that Lulu could help bridge the gap between Sonny and Dante's relationship.

"Dante loves and respects Sonny. That much I know is true. It's his lifestyle that he hates. The danger," Lulu answered, truthfully, wanting to assure Olivia of Dante's love for his father.

"Life is full of danger, Lulu. You know that more than anyone. It's who we surround ourselves with that makes a difference. Dante loves you. More than I think you even realize. But, loving my son, Lulu, comes with a price. You have to accept the lifestyle that his father has chosen. You have to know that everyday for the rest of your life you will be marked with a target on your back. The police will want to interrogate you and turn you against your family, people will fear you and his father's enemies will want to use you to get to him. That is the life you choose, should you decide that you love my son in return, Miss Spencer. Are you strong enough to handle that?" Olivia questioned her, watching her very closely, as she gauged Lulu's reaction.

"I'm a Spencer, Olivia. My life has seen nothing but one dangerous adventure after another. We are strong enough to handle anything," Lulu answered, wanting so desperately to believe the words coming from her mouth.

"Yes. I've heard that about your family, Lulu. But, every once in awhile that armor that protects us produces a crack and leaves us vulnerable and defenseless. How you choose to handle the situation will make or break you. My son is honorable, Lulu. He will fight heaven and earth to protect you. I just want to know that you will do the same for him. He deserves nothing less," Olivia told her, wanting to make sure that Lulu cared for Dante, as much as he did for her.

"I would do anything for Dante, Olivia. You have to believe that," Lulu shared, as the swinging doors to the kitchen burst open and Dante and Sonny came forward bringing bowls full of pasta, vegetables and bread.

"I hope your hungry, baby," Dante smiled, kissing her quickly on the lips, as he placed the food on the table, "Dinner is served."

He pulled a chair out for Lulu, waiting for her to be seated before sliding it toward the table and seating himself, beside her. Sonny did the same for Olivia and Lulu thought how different this was from her family's dinner. Olivia and Sonny's table was small, intimate and seemingly formal, while her family's dining experience was much more caotic, filled with the rumblings of kid's underfoot and crashing pans in the kitchen. The Spencers liked to be loud. They liked to make an entrance. Dante's family seemed the exact opposite, with the exception of Dante's mother, Olivia. Lulu thought that she would feel at home at a Spencer family gathering. She wasn't so sure about Sonny, she thought as she folded her hands and bowed her head as Olivia said grace.

"Bread?" Dante asked her, when his mother had finished saying grace.

"I would love some, thanks," Lulu told him, with a smile upon her face. She really was enjoying this evening and it was helping her to not think about the last few days. Tomorrow would be soon enough to hash those events, as she knew that she would have to schedule an appointment to meet with Dr. Kevin Chamberlain at General Hospital. She was apprehensive, practically shaking in her shoes, at the thought of sharing her experience with Logan Hayes with the psychiatrist, Dr. Chamberlain. But, she loved Dante and trusted him with her life. If he thought that this would help her, she would go. She owed him at least that much, didn't she?


	25. Chapter 25

Happy 4th Everyone. Enjoy and as always and please comment. Criticism is good for the soul.

Chapter 25

Lulu paced back and forth on the eighth floor, dreading her visit with Dr. Chamberlain. He was a recent transfer from Mercy Hospital, his expertise in the field lauded by Dr. Monica Quartermaine and the other staff of General Hospital.

"Lulu, you're wearing out the carpet, come sit down," Samantha McCall told her from the lounge area.

It was only a coincidence that Sam was here today, as her appointment had been rescheduled and she was meeting Jason for lunch. Lulu hadn't told anyone other than Lucky and Dante what happened. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone yet. The hardest part was going to be telling her parents and Maxie. God, she hadn't even told her best friend.

"Hi Sam," Lulu said, trying her best to put on a happy face, as she sat beside her brother's wife.

Sam had shared a lot with Lulu in the last month and Lulu wished that she could confide in her in return, but something inside her refused, wanting to block away the pain.

"Is everything all right?" Lulu asked, wondering why Sam was at the hospital again. Despite everything that had happened to her in the last few days, she knew that what Sam was going through was just as traumatic.

"No, but it will be. One day at a time, Lulu," Sam told her, not even realizing how true her response was to Lulu's situation.

"Jason has been a really big help," Sam replied, smiling. Aside from Lulu, he was turning out to be the best friend that Sam had, keeping her secret and taking all of the innuendos and insults in stride.

"I'm glad that you can turn to him, Sam. But, I can't help but wish that Lucky could be that person," Lulu told her, "Speaking of Lucky, I know that you guys are having a rough time, but has he contacted you recently," Lulu asked, wondering if Sam knew about Logan.

"Contacted me? No, Lulu. We haven't spoken in weeks. Everything comes through his lawyer," Sam told her with an inquisitive stare, "Why? Is there something I should know? If it's about his latest eye-candy of the week, Lulu, I know," Sam answered, truthfully.

"No, I just figured that with everything going on in the last few days that he might try to reach out to you. If he does, will you promise me that you'll just listen to him, be there for him?" Lulu asked her, as Sam looked on with a surprised gaze.

"Lulu, are you sure that everything is ok? You know that you can tell me anything," Sam replied, as Dr. Jason Quartermaine approached them.

"I'm fine," Lulu answered, rising to her feet, as Jason stopped before them.

"Hi, Lulu. Didn't expect to see you here? Are you here for moral support?" he asked, looking at Sam, "She could really use it right now," Jason responded, as Sam glared back at him, hating how he was treating her as a concerned friend and not an impartial doctor.

"She isn't and I don't, Dr. Quartermaine," Sam replied, jumping from her chair and facing him.

"I disagree, Sam. This isn't something that you should face alone," he snapped, hating when she used his profession against him. He would be her best friend, but if he was going to suffer through all of the rumors floating around, then she was going to have to be up front about her feelings for Lucky and her feelings toward him. He wanted to assure her that he was here for her and not just as a friend, if she wanted him to be.

"I'm not alone and Lulu is well aware of the situation," Sam answered, looking at a very uncomfortable Lulu Spencer, "Besides, I get the feeling that she has other things on her mind at the moment. More important things," Sam replied, reassuring Lulu that she was all right.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Lulu answered, as a nurse approached Lulu, "The doctor will see you now, Lulu," she told her, as Jason and Sam looked on.

"Doctor? Is everything ok?" they responded in unison, concerned.

"Just a check-up," Lulu lied, not wanting them to know she was seeing Dr. Chamberlain, "I'll fill you both in later, I promise," she answered, walking away.

Jason turned to Sam McCall, a worried expression on his face as he confronted her, "More important? Sam, you have cancer. Exactly when are you planning on sharing this with your family? They should know, they would want to know and whether you like it, or not, you need their support," he told her.

"Well, that's my decision, isn't it, Doctor," Sam responded, "Lulu knows. She just has more tact than you, Jason. She knows how much I hate being pitied. Look, I need to get to my appointment with Dr. Lee, so maybe we should do lunch another time? Perhaps when you aren't being such an ass and you can be my friend instead," Sam answered, angry that he didn't share her wish to keep her illness under-wraps.

She knew that he genuinely cared about her and that his friendship meant everything to her, but revealing her illness to the Spencer clan would only cause more harm. Lucky was filing for divorce and the last thing that she wanted was his pity.

…...

Maxie answered the door in her bathrobe, surprised to see him standing there, "Maxie, I need you," he said, with eyes filled with pain, "Please let me in."

She held the door ajar and he walked in, kicking it closed with his feet, as his hands made quick work on the ties to her robe. Once they were undone, he parted the two sides, cupping her naked breasts beneath, before walking her toward the bedroom. Her back hit the wall beside the bedroom and he took advantage of their sudden halt to remove her robe. He pushed the robe off of one shoulder, his lips replacing his hands, as Maxie gasped, raising one leg to wrap around him, as she pulled him closer. She reached for his belt buckle, releasing it, as he continued his assault with his mouth and his hands.

Maxie knew that something was wrong. His eyes betrayed his pain and his need for her was voracious and elemental. Not that she was complaining, Maxie loved it when he wasn't in control, when he let his emotions and his body's need drive him. She pulled down the zipper on his pants and helped him shed them. He quickly removed his boxer shorts, as she leaned to the left, opening the drawer to a nightstand and removing the condom from inside.

"I'm sorry, Maxie, I can't wait," he said, sheathing himself, as he lifted her, positioning her legs around him, before testing her readiness with his finger and driving into her.

"Oh God, Maxie" he shouted, as he filled her completely, jack hammering into her, as her back moved up the wall with each thrust. Pools of sweat were falling from his forehead, as he rested his head atop her shoulder and angled her hips more, allowing him to move deeper. She was gripping him tightly inside and out, as he moved faster, needing to find his release in her arms. Christ, he thought, he was almost there. He held her hips still, as pulled her down hard and he felt the shudders tearing his body apart as he came. Once his breathing started to return to normal, he lifted his gaze to hers and set her upon her feet. Her legs were like jelly and he kept his hold on her to keep her from dropping to the floor. He kissed her softly on the lips and reached for another condom from the drawer and then carried her into the bedroom, holding her with one hand, while the other turned down the covers. He left her body only long enough to discard the used condom in the trash can beside her dresser, before tearing the foil on the new one.

"I want to," Maxie told him, sitting up on the bed and reaching for the condom, as he stood beside the bed. She removed the condom from the foil packet and quickly pulled it over him. He climbed onto the bed and she slid backwards toward the headboard. He slid into her, rocking gently against her, as she wiped the tears from his eyes, her concerned gaze staring into his. His movements became quicker, more determined, as his fingers brushed against her, eliciting a gasp and they kissed, their lips teasing each other with the barest of touches. He felt her orgasm building, her body start to tremble and her gasps becoming louder, as the sensations started to overtake her. She was trying her darndest to hold it in, but Maxie was a screamer and he knew that any second now the neighbors would hear her.

"Oh My God," she started to whisper, as it built inside her, "Oh Jesus," she started to shout, as her orgasm ripped through her, "Oh, Oh, Oh God," she screamed, as she tightened around him and her body started to pull apart. Her nails raked his back, as she closed her eyes and held on tight. He waited for her orgasm to take her, before he reached his own release in a few hard, pumps. They fell upon the sheets, exhausted, as their pulse began to slow down and their breathing became less labored. Maxie clutched his hand in hers, feeling the tension, although slightly less, throughout his body.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, breaking the silence, as she turned her body towards his back, snuggling against him. She saw the scratch marks that she had made, amazed every time at her response to him.

He felt her soft breasts pressed against his back, her body molded to his and he stiffened in response. His body was betraying him, he shouldn't want her like he did, but it was like he couldn't get enough. Her body's softness was like a drug, addictive and all-consuming. If he continued this, he was only going to hurt her. Today needed to be the last time, he said to himself, turning to accept Maxie's weight atop of him, as she straddled him and he reached for another condom.

"Hold me, Maxie," he told her, as she sheathed him and took him into her body. Slowly, she sank upon him, the movements languid, as he let her dictate the pace. He closed his eyes and let the sensations come, her legs holding him still, as she gently rocked against him, giving him the comfort that he so desperately needed. In that moment, as she moved against him, her orgasm taking over, the tears started to roll down her face, as she realized that somehow, the unthinkable had happened. Maxie Jones, had fallen in love with the man beneath her . She shattered around him, watching through hazy eyes, as his release came upon him and he forced her hips to take all of him, joining her in ecstasy. When he was spent, he pulled her close and turned their bodies sideways, cradling her in his arms, as he drifted off to sleep. Maxie cried softly, as he slept, wishing with everything that she had that the man in her arms could one day love her in return.

"I love you, Lucky," she whispered, as she lay her head upon the pillow and cuddled next to him.

…...

"Miss Spencer, why don't you take a seat," Dr. Chamberlain told her, gesturing toward a bench to the left of his desk.

Lulu Spencer had no intention on laying down on that couch and pouring out her soul to this stranger. That's how they got you, she thought, staring at the black leather bench and wishing it would disappear. As soon as you lay your pretty head upon its comfortable leather, BAM, invisible manacles secured you to its side and you were forced to bare your soul.

"I'll stand, thank you," Lulu answered, pacing back and forth, with clasped hands.

"If that's your wish," Dr. Chamberlain told her, jotting notes on his pad, as Lulu looked at him skeptically.

"So, what, you're docking me points for refusing to sit?" she questioned, distrusting him, as she sat upon the black leather bench.

"Miss Spencer, we don't award points here and I certainly wouldn't deduct them," he told her, folding his hands and looking back at her.

She felt like she was under inspection, every hair out of place displeasing, every response reprimanded, as his eyes peered into hers.

_This is such crap. I am not saying a freaking word. _

"I understand that this uncomfortable for you, Lulu. You don't have to say a word, if you don't want to," he told her.

_Jesus, could therapists read minds._

"I see what you're doing," Lulu answered, watching his eyes drift to his notepad, as he wrote yet another scathing remark about her.

She didn't understand why Dante felt this was helpful, she thought, as she looked down at her watch. Ten minutes had passed. It was an hour session.

"It's not going to work. I don't need your help," Lulu replied, adamantly, while looking up at the ceiling.

Laying on the couch, she felt her body start to relax and her mind drifted over the last few days, her body becoming tense when images of Logan flashed before her eyes.

"Then why are you are?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows at her stubborness. She was definitely going to be a difficult case, he thought jotting down more notes.

"I'm here because he asked me to," Lulu admitted, smiling as she thought of Dante.

"And do you always do what people ask you?" the therapist questioned.

"No," Lulu replied, defensively.

"And yet here you are," he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Dante doesn't tell me what to do," Lulu answered, sternly, "He's different."

"Different than the others? In what way?" he asked her, as he rested his chin upon his folded hands.

Lulu looked up at the ceiling and listed in her head all of the things that she loved about Dante. It was a long list and, as she glanced at her watch, she realized she didn't have that much time. Thirty-five minutes.

"Dante gets me in a way that no one else does," Lulu confessed, "He understands who I am as a person, as his friend and as his lover. He listens to me with an open ear, whether or not, he agrees with my words, with my decisions," Lulu continued, sitting up on the bench, as her hand brushed the black leather beneath her fingertips.

"I can tell him anything. He won't judge me," Lulu said, standing, as she started to walk back and forth in the room.

"I feel safe with him," Lulu replied, honestly, "I trust him completely."

Lulu turned to Dr. Chamberlain, her eyes filled with pain, as she so desperately wanted to unburden herself of the weight that held her down.

"Trust is hard for me. I don't just give it freely," she told him, as a tear started to fall down one cheek, "It was months before I even admitted to him how much I liked him. Not because of anything he did," Lulu answered, defending Dante, "Because he has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that now."

"I just don't want to let him down. A part of me is still in denial, even after everything we've been through. And I know that he loves me, I do. It's just that I have this small nagging piece in the back of my head that keeps insisting that I don't deserve him. That it's all just a hallucination and any minute now I am going to wake up and he'll be gone."

"Because that's all that you've ever known?" Dr. Chamberlain asked her, writing down more notes on his pad. She should be insulted that he kept looking down at the paper, but for some reason she wasn't. Strangely, she felt that he was listening to her. Really listening.

"I've never met anyone like Dante. My past relationship was based mostly on lies. I hold some of the blame, I never knew what a healthy relationship looked like. I was taught that if I wanted something, I should take it. If it wasn't available, than I just had to come up with a plan that gave me what I wanted. That's what a Spencer does. Nothing is impossible, if you just come up with a scam to achieve it. But, love, that was something that my family never had any luck with. My father was absent more than he was present. My mother was gone, before I even knew her."

"She was comatose?" Dr. Chamberlain asked her, recalling the story that Monica Quartermaine had told him.

"Yes. I could see her, I could touch her, I could hear her breath within her chest, but she wasn't there. I needed her and she wasn't there," Lulu shuddered, as the tears started to fall faster on her cheeks.

"That must have been difficult," he stated, watching her reaction. Her family played a big part in her trauma, he noted, as he wrote a few words on his pad, "Where was your father?"

"Off on some great adventure. He tried. For the longest time I thought that my father didn't want me. I believed that I was a burden to him. I didn't think that he loved anyone, least of all me. But, I was wrong. He was there for me when I needed him most. When I had to face the most difficult decision of my life. I finally had him back. Mom woke up. The family was closer than ever," Lulu told him, sitting back down on the leather couch.

"But, you were still alone," Dr. Chamberlain said, noting her reaction to his statement.

"I wasn't alone. My family was always there for me. We are close. We look out for each other. Sometimes, I just think that they don't know me. That they don't want to know me," Lulu responded, trying to make him understand.

"You think that they are disappointed in you," he told her.

"I know they are. I see it in their eyes. I hear it in their voice," she answered, looking down at her hands.

"You're afraid that one day, Dante is going to be disappointed too. That he won't believe in you," he told her, waiting for her response.

"What if it's true?" Lulu asked him, looking up and awaiting his answer.

"Well, I think that's something we can discuss next time," Dr. Chamberlain told her, looking at his watch, " How about next Wednesday, 2pm?"

"Next time? I don't know. I was only going to come this one time," she admitted, not sure if she wanted to continue. She did seem to feel a little lighter after today's session, but she didn't know why. They hadn't even discussed Logan Hayes.

"I guess that's ok," she told him, as he walked her to the door.

"Good. I'll see you next week, Miss Spencer."

Lulu walked toward the lobby and stopped at the nurse's station, handing the nurse on duty Dr. Chamberlain's unreadable script of paper.

"Miss Spencer, here is your appointment card. We'll see you next week." the nurse responded.

"Thanks," Lulu answered, turning toward the elevators, as she placed the card in her purse. She was about to push the down arrow button when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, beautiful, what do you say I buy you lunch? Kelly's sound good?" he asked, as she walked toward him smiling, "When did you get here?" Lulu asked, surprised to see him.

"About ten minutes ago. I wanted to surprise you. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Famished. Kelly's is the best idea I've heard all day."

"Fantastic. Love you, baby," he said, kissing her softly on the lips and enfolding her into his arms, as they walked toward the elevator.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You know those are bad for you?" Dante told Lulu, as she dunked a french fry in ketchup and then plopped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes, smiling, as she chewed, reveling in the taste of Mike's award-winning fries. She took a sip of her sweetened iced tea, before taking a bite of the cheeseburger deluxe, its contents dripping onto the plate.

"Mmm. Dante, you have no idea what you are missing," Lulu told him, as she sat across from him, "Do you want a bite?"

"Of that? No thanks. I'll take my pasta any day," he answered, shaking his head at the amount of damage she was doing to her heart at that moment.

"Suit yourself. But, no one makes a cheeseburger and fries like Mike," Lulu replied, grinning, as she took another bite of her burger.

"Food doesn't have to clog your arteries to taste good, Lulu. Something healthy can be just as satisfying," he noted, pointing at the wasteland of carnage on her plate.

"Highly doubtful. Healthy equals no flavor. I like to enjoy my food," Lulu told him, as she ate another french fry dipped in ketchup.

"Wanna bet on that?" Dante replied, rubbing his hands together and daring her with his charismatic smile.

"You'll lose, Falconeri. Nothing comes even close to this," she said directing his gaze to her plate, "So, I am going to take that bet. What do I get when I win?" Lulu asked him, taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"You are so sure that you are going to win!," Dante said, in amazement, "Have you no shame!"

"None. So, what's the prize?" Lulu questioned, wanting to know what she would get for proving Dante wrong.

"Hmm, whoever wins," he said, pausing to whisper in her ear, "and that would be me, Lulu-"

"That person has to make the other a dinner of their choice. Make dinner, Lulu. That means absolutely no take-out. I know that you can cook, but now I want to see you create something spectacular," he told her, reaching for her hand and stroking the top of her wrist with his thumb.

"Dinner, huh? Throw in dessert and a back rub and we're on," Lulu answered, tossing some money on the table. Dante picked up the cash and stuffed it back in her couture bag when she wasn't looking, replacing it with a large bill of his own.

"Hey, Grandpa," Dante shouted to the kitchen, as he assisted Lulu with her coat. Mike emerged from the back and smiled as he noticed Dante and Lulu together. They made such a cute couple, he thought, wishing only the best for his grandson.

"Lulu, it's so good to see you again. Did you kids enjoy your lunch?" he asked, walking out from behind the counter to greet them.

"No one compares to your cooking, Mike," Lulu exclaimed, winking at Dante, as he reached for her purse, handing it to her.

"I have a favor to ask, Grandpa," Dante asked, as he placed his arm around her back. It was a romantic gesture, comforting and natural, but still unexpected, and Lulu found herself gushing every time.

"Anything for you, Dante," Mike told him, his eyes revealing his deep love for his grandson, "What do you need?"

"I would like to use your kitchen on Saturday," Dante told him, thinking that they should create invitations for their family and turn it into a real competition.

"Kelly's? Sure, I don't mind, but why Kelly's?" Mike asked him, perplexed as to why a man who owned a cooking school would want to use a diner's kitchen.

"Dante made me a bet that he can create a dish that is far superior to your cheeseburger and fries, Mike," Lulu shared, watching Mike's reaction.

"You don't like your Grandpa's cooking, Dante?" Mike questioned, with one eyebrow raised.

"Not at all, Grandpa. Lulu left out the part where she said that healthy food is boring. I just want to prove her wrong," Dante tried to explain to his Grandpa Mike.

"My food isn't healthy?" Mike answered, his blood pressure rising by the second, "Lulu, my kitchen is at your disposal. Anything that you need, you just ask, Grandpa Mike," he told her, winking.

"As for you, Dante. You may be my grandson, but I'm siding with Lulu on this one. No one beats my famous burger and fries. She is going to wipe the floor with you," Mike warned, smiling, as he grabbed Lulu's plate from the table and walked toward the back, humming a tune.

"I cannot believe that you got my Grandpa to side with you," Dante exclaimed, in wonderment, as he reached for his jacket and pulled it on.

"We'll need invitations, you know. For friends, family. I have a lot of family, Dante," Lulu grinned, as he kissed her softly.

"I like tiramisu, Lulu. Oh, and foot rubs. Really slow," Dante told her, as she returned his devilish gaze with a challenging look.

"You're going down, Falconeri. Your family is no match for the Spencers," she told him, reaching to brush a lock of his dark hair off of his forehead.

"You just worry about my foot rub, Lulu Spencer. I'll take care of the rest," Dante grinned, following her out of Kelly's.

…...

"Great job, Lulu," Mike told her, handing spices to add to the hamburger, as she used her hands to knead the mixture together, "Now, for the secret ingredient," he whispered handing her a bottle of the secret spice that made his burgers famous in Port Charles.

"Are you sure that this will give us a win?" Lulu asked, worried, as she saw Dante with his back to her, making his own food for the competition.

She smiled, thinking back to his reaction earlier, after his Grandpa Mike revealed that he could not make pasta. It would be like comparing apples to oranges, Mike had said. If Dante wanted to win this competition he was going to have to make a burger and fries that rivaled that of Mike's.

"How's it going over there?" Lulu asked, grinning, as she tried to walk toward his side of the kitchen and sneak a peak of his so-called masterpiece.

"Oh, no you don't. There is no cheating, Lulu Spencer," Dante exclaimed, turning to block her from seeing what spices and secret ingredients he was using.

"You stay in your corner and I'll stay in mine," Dante told her, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Yo, how's the competition coming? I'm hungry," Olivia shouted, walking around the counter and entering the kitchen, "Mm, smells great," she said, peeking at Lulu's section and then Dante's.

"Ma, wait until you taste this. It is amazing," he said, smiling.

"No fair," Lulu interrupted, pointing a bottle of spice at Dante, "You are trying to sway her decision," Lulu said, knowing that Dante would use every trick in the book to win.

"What? This is my ma, Lulu. I think that it is a rule that she has to vote for me," Dante answered, truthfully.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri," Olivia replied, smacking him on the top of his head, "I taught you better than that. Just because I'm your ma, doesn't mean you automatically get a vote. I may side with my favorite Spencer," Olivia told them both, directing her gaze to Lulu.

"I'm expecting you to win, Lulu," she said, as she turned to Dante and pinched him on the cheek, "You have the cutest dimples. I love you, baby."

"Yeah, Yeah, I love you too, Ma. Now, get outta here. This kitchen isn't big enough for all of us," Dante replied, turning back to his hamburgers.

"Wait up, Olivia. I'll walk out with you," he said, following her to the front of the restaurant.

...

"This is pretty amazing, Mike," Olivia said, astounded by the changes he had made. The front of the house was divided in two sections, the small, intimate tables having been replaced by larger ones that allowed for the mass of family members to be seated.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Spencer cried to Elizabeth, as she scooped him into her arms, "I know, baby. We'll eat soon, I promise," she said, turning to address Alexis at her side.

"Here, Spencer," Mike whispered, walking up behind Elizabeth and handing Spencer a chocolate-chip cookie, "But, it's our secret, ok," he winked, as Spencer sent Mike a beaming smile.

On the Spencer side, sat Elizabeth, Nicholas and Spencer, along with Alexis, Luke and Laura.

"I thought that Lucky would be here by now," Laura said, wondering where her other son was.

"He'll be here. He promised," Elizabeth replied, smiling at Nicholas, "If only to prove that a Spencer is better than a Falconeri," she grinned.

"Did I hear someone mention by boy's name," Olivia interjected, walking up to the table.

"I don't believe that we've officially met, Mrs. Corrinthos," Laura Spencer answered, standing to shake Olivia's hand, "I'm Lulu's mother, Laura," she told her, with a warm greeting.

"Lulu's? Pleased to meet you," Olivia told her, walking over and giving her a hug, "My son has told me so much about your Lulu, that I feel like I've known her all my life. She is truly a blessing, that one."

"Thank you. We think so, too. Your son came to dinner recently at our restaurant," Laura replied, smiling, "He is such a gentleman. You did a wonderful job raising him," Laura told her, as Sonny Corrinthos walked up to the table.

"Mrs. Spencer," he nodded in greeting and then turned to his wife, "Honey, Carly and Jax just arrived, they had a question about the new layout for the restaurant's expansion," he told her, placing his arm behind her back and pulling her closer.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Sorry, duty calls. Running a restaurant can be a bit daunting at times. But, I'm sure that you both know that," Olivia answered, excusing herself to speak with Carly and Jax.

"How is Spencer's these days?" Sonny asked, confronting his rivals in the restaurant business. He had never actually met the owners of Spencer's, but they had a reputation in the neighborhood, having received the Michelin star of recognition just last year.

"Spencer's is great. Business is booming. How is your place doing? Sorry, I seem to have forgotten it's name," Luke told him, smirking.

He knew damn well who his rival was. He simply did not trust Sonny Corrinthos for a second. The man was a mobster. He had built his life on lies and swindling others. Luke wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't sent his son to woo Lulu, just so he could infiltrate the Spencer restaurant and learn their secrets. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

He had heard of his Italian restaurant near the pier. It was rumored to have the best Italian cuisine in the state. A fact, that Luke Spencer wanted to prove wrong. There was only room for one Michelin star in this city and he was determined to make sure that his was the only restaurant that had it.

"Adela's is great, as well. I noticed that you have signed up for the Port Charles Summer Cook-Off," Sonny baited him, "It is nice to see local restaurants competing with the four-star Michelin bistros," he said, as Luke's face turned to anger.

"Spencer's isn't some local pub, pal. We have a Michelin Star, as well. And for your information, we are going to win this year's competition," Luke said, rising from his seat.

"Whoa, let's lower the testosterone levels in here. I'm feeling crowded," Olivia said, interrupting, as she grasped Sonny by the arm, "Sonny, honey, Dante is going to bring out his food soon. Why don't you take a seat," she answered, prodding him toward his chair.

"Fine. Just for the record, he'll win. No Spencer has ever beat a Corrinthos. And no Spencer ever will," Sonny exclaimed, turning his back on Luke Spencer and taking his seat next to Olivia's.

"I really hate that man," Luke Spencer shared, seating himself, as his wife just shook her head at him.

"Don't make this about you, Luke? We're here to support Lulu," she told him, taking a sip of Mike's famous sweet tea.

"It's not my fault, Laura. You saw. He brought it up, bragging about how he always wins the cook-off. Well, not this year, pal," Luke raised his voice, so that the table next to them could hear.

"Honey, your blood pressure. You know what the doctor said," Olivia told Sonny, as his face became reddened from anger.

"My blood pressure is fine, Olivia. It's my hands you should worry about. I want to throttle that man within an inch of his life," Sonny admitted, realizing how much he detested the owner of Spencer's.

The tension was thick in the room, family from both sides glaring back at each other. The Spencer side whispered to each other, annoyed that the Corrinthos side had the gall to insult their restaurant.

On the Corrinthos side, Dante's family and friends were arguing back and forth with each other. Some trying to control the angst, while others were plotting ways to dismantle the Spencer side.

"Sorry, I'm late," Maxie said, entering the restaurant, followed by Kate Howard, "I told Kate about the bet and she insisted on coming along."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," she answered taking a seat next to Elizabeth.

"Shouldn't you be seated at the Corrinthos table?" Alexis asked her, looking over to see Sonny mouth the word "traitor" to his wife's cousin Connie.

"What and miss all of this?" Kate replied, pointing to Luke and his glaring exchanges with Sonny, "This is better than any front row seat show I've attended."

"Did I miss anything?" Lucky said, arriving next, followed by Sonny's lawyer, Diane. Lucky took a seat at the Spencer table, while Diane walked toward the Corrinthos side, taking a seat next to Olivia.

"He looks angry. What did I miss?" Diane asked, as a large, burly man, with dark hair entered Kelly's, "Whose that?" she exclaimed, looking him over from head to toe, and smiling like the cougar that she was.

"Who? Oh, I think that he is a client of Lulu's," Carly interjected, "I saw him at the Metro Court a few days ago."

"He is absolutely divine," she said, as Mike walked up to her.

"What'll it be ladies? Sweet tea?" Mike asked.

"I'll have one of him," Diane answered, pointing to Max Giambetti, as he took a seat next to Lucky Spencer.

Max Giambetti sat down and looked across the table to the other group of people. She stood out, her dark suit and short, reddish hair, striking. She sent him a sultry look that had shivers racing up his spine and caused his manhood to twitch. Jesus, he was getting married soon. What the hell was he thinking? He turned to Lucky Spencer and started a conversation, all the while cognizant of her stare. This was going to be a very long two hours, he thought.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Laura told Max, as she looked at him with a warm smile.

"Maxie called and said that Lulu was facing off with the biggest crime lord's son. I couldn't miss that for anything," Max answered, truthfully, sending a look of adoration to Sonny Corrinthos.

"Yeah, the biggest crime lord, " Lucky Spencer replied, "One that will soon be sitting behind bars, if I have anything to say about it."

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Mike shouted, standing behind the counter, as Dante and Lulu walked out of the kitchen.

"If we're all ready and hungry," he said, "I think that we can get this competition started."

"May the best Spencer win," Lulu whispered to Dante, as she placed her burgers and fries on the table.

"Not in this lifetime," Lulu Spencer, Dante smiled back, grinning ear-to-ear. Let the competition begin, he thought. The sooner it was over, the sooner she could get started on his winnings. He was so looking forward to that foot rub.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it took so long, but had some family issues going on and then there was FCW. Wow, drooling over a smoking hot Dominic is what I call a pretty awesome weekend. Can't wait for TO. Promise lots of updates this weekend. Here is the first. Enjoy.**

Chapter 27

"In this corner," Mike said, imitating the announcer from a heavyweight fight, "we have the champion of all burgers and the winner of the Port Charles Cook-off four years in a row, the Port Chuck Burger. Today this masterpiece was created by our one and only, Lulu Spencer," he stated, pointing at her.

Lulu grinned, an impish smile spreading across her face, as her family and friends cheered her on. She leaned over to Dante and whispered into his ear, "Count 'em and weep, Falconeri," pointing at the number of family members on her side- nine in all. Dante shrugged his shoulders, returning his own devilish grin, as he looked over at his clan. The Corrinthos extended family and the Falconeri's. He winked at them and then pointed at his Ma, sending her a silent message of retribution if her vote landed elsewhere. His side had eight in all, a sure bet, he thought, smugly, if he could get one member on her side to flip.

"And in this corner, daring to challenge what might be the greatest burger in all of New York, but certainly Port Charles, stands my grandson, Dante Falconeri. A brilliant chef by occupation, but foolish in his arrogance to think that his creation could possibly be better than mine."

"Aren't you laying it on a little thick, Grandpa Mike?" Dante asked, raising an eyebrow, as he listened to Mike try to sway the judges.

"Word of advice, Dante, never bet against a sure thing," Mike told him, smiling, as he winked at Lulu.

"Now, the competition rules state that you cannot vote more than once. After you have sampled the burgers, move over to me for your voting information. Simply write the name of the person who you think has made the best burger. Just the name," Mike answered, looking over at Olivia and pointing at her, " No cute little comments about how they are both equally good. That's not gonna fly. Be honest. And keep your opinions to yourself. Don't reveal your answer to those around you? Don't try to persuade the person sitting next to you, to vote for a certain person. Now, the first burgers to come out will be judged by Sonny Corrinthos and Luke Spencer. Each will taste the competition's dish, before that of their son, and or daughter. After that, I will bring out the samples for the rest of you. So, let's get this competition started. May the best chef win," Mike told them, turning his gaze in Lulu's direction.

"You got this in the bag," Mike told Lulu, high-fiving her and stepping aside, so that they could start the judging portion of the competition, as Dante looked on rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Lulu Spencer and Dante Falconeri stood behind the counter, their creations placed before them, as the first two judges approached. Mike leaned against the wall, holding pencils and small, post-it size sheets of paper to hand to the family members after they had tasted both dishes.

Sonny and Luke reached the counter together, side by side, neither one wanting to give the other the slightest bit of an inch. Their intense dislike for each other was made apparent by the scowling looks they gave to one another.

"Lulu, it's good to see you again," Sonny told her, smiling in her direction, "We'd really like to see you at Adela's again. I could make my famous Aglio e Oglio and some Putanesca."

"Aglio e Oglio?" Lulu asked Sonny, wondering what it was. It sounded wonderful.

"Garlic and olive oil with peppers," Sonny whispered, leaning in to tell her, while keeping his eye on her father, Luke Spencer, "But, that's our secret," he said, tasting her burger creation.

"Your secret is safe with me," Lulu answered softly, as her father leaned in closer.

"What secret? Princess, tell Daddy what you are hiding," Luke said, waiting for an answer, as he ate a bite of Dante's burger.

"Dad, Sonny was just wishing me luck in the competition. Weren't you Sonny?" Lulu answered, looking at Dante's father.

"Of course," he said, while taking a bite of Dante's burger. He stopped for a second, staring up at the ceiling, as his taste buds analyzed the myriad of flavors in his mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sonny asked his son, while reaching to take a bite of sweet potato fries.

"I used grandma's secret recipe," Dante told his father, grinning as Sonny looked back at him.

"Could use a tad more of it, but you would know that if you showed up at the restaurant once in a while to assist," Sonny scolded him, as Olivia came up behind him and smacked him on the top of his head.

"Bite your tongue, Sonny. Baby, if you made it I'm sure that it tastes just like Adela's," Olivia told him, gushing with pride.

"So, what you're saying is that I have your vote, Ma," Dante answered, looking smugly at Lulu.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Dante. I haven't even tasted your competition," she said, waiting for Luke Spencer to finish tasting Lulu's burger.

"So, Dad, what do you think?" Lulu asked him, holding her breath for his response.

"Nice, this is really good, honey. I'm impressed. Mike did a great job of assisting you with this," Luke told her, as her facial expression went from pleased to disappointed.

"Whether you win or lose, baby, I think that you are an amazing cook," Dante told her, noticing how Luke's comment had derailed her confidence. Dante leaned over and with one hand placed gently behind her head, he pulled her closer and leaned in to brush his lips softly against hers. He watched her eyes start to close, as his lips neared hers and his pulse jumped as he felt her skin touch his. Reluctantly, he pulled away, his fingers brushing a strand of hair off of her face, as his smoldering eyes remained locked on hers. Placing one last quick kiss against her neck, he leaned back, grinning, as he looked back at her, "But, I'm still expecting a foot rub when this is over. There's no way that Mike's recipe can beat mine," Dante told her, confidently.

"Really? I'm thinking that I need to raise the stakes, Dante. What do you think Mike?" she asked, turning her gaze to Mike's, as he nodded in agreement. Lulu Spencer moved closer to Dante and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Dante Falconeri rarely blushed in his life, but as he stepped back from Lulu his face was reddened with surprise, "Hmm, I think that can be arranged."

Dante was thinking to himself that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to lose this one. Either way, he was guessing that they were both winners in this competition.

Lulu Spencer picked up a portion of the burger she had prepared and held it in her hands, waiting for Dante to do the same. It felt oddly like a bride and groom, as their arms locked together and Dante picked up a portion of his burger creation and held it near her mouth.

"Be nice, Lulu," Dante warned her, as she grinned wickedly.

"Dante, I would never-" she answered, quickly attempting to smash the burger against Dante's lips, as he placed the bite of burger in her mouth. Dante dodged her attempt, turning just in time, as his mouth opened to her fingers.

"You are so bad," he told her, while chewing the burger and swallowing. Lulu had a bit of the tomato mixture on the side of her mouth and he used his finger to brush it away, returning it to his mouth and sucking off the dressing.

Lulu's eyes were transfixed, as she tasted his burger, watching Dante's expression as he ate a bite of hers. His had a bit of a kick to it and she raised her eyebrows as she detected the spicy tang of garlic and fresh tomato and just a touch of chili peppers on her lips.

"Mmm, this is good, Dante," Lulu answered, savoring the flavor of fresh garlic on her tongue.

"Did you make the garlic?" she asked, innocently.

"Did I make the garlic?" Dante laughed, knowing that wasn't what she meant, but teasing her anyway.

"You know what I mean, Dante," she told him, using her elbow to playfully hit him in the side, "It's good."

"Thanks," he replied, waiting for her to bait him. It didn't take long.

"But, not good enough. Mike's is better. That's why I'm gonna win," she bragged, as Dante looked on with eyes that sparkled with mirth.

"Is that so," Dante answered, as Mike brought out two trays, each covered with bite-size samples of their burgers, "It is," Lulu answered, grinning.

"Hey, how come mine doesn't have a card?" Dante asked his Grandpa Mike, noticing the card labeled, Port Chuck, in front of Lulu.

"Didn't really think it mattered, Dante. Label, or not, you're still going to lose this bet. "

"What did you name your burger by the way," Lulu inquired, cocking her head to the side and awaiting his answer.

"The Mattingly," Dante answered, smugly.

"What?" Lulu replied, in disbelief, turning to Mike, "That's not fair. He named his burger after the most popular Yankees baseball player."

"Cupcake, since when do you know anything about baseball?" Luke asked, perplexed that Lulu even knew who Don Mattingly was.

"Since she's crazy about me," Dante answered, with a smile, "You know I thought about calling it the Donnie Baseball burger. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, Lulu?"

"Seriously, Mike? How am I supposed to compete with a Yankees burger!" Lulu fired back, pointing at Dante's family.

"He is the greatest first basemen, ever," Sonny answered, honestly, "I still remember that game against the Mariners."

"94, the two-run double in the final game of the series," Dante interjected, shaking his head in awe, as he remembered his boyhood idol.

"The final game of his career," Luke interrupted, as Dante turned to him, "You a Yankees fan?"

"Hell, no," Luke answered, smugly, "Besides, didn't the Mariners win that game?" Luke replied, turning to a red-faced Sonny.

"Honey, you're blood pressure?" Olivia reminded him, as she held Sonny back.

"Baby, anytime you want to jump in, feel free," Olivia told Dante.

"I used to play second baseman," Max chimed in, as a beaming Diane moved up alongside him.

"No kidding. I love second base and third. Who am I kidding, I love a man in uniform," Diane told him, with a wicked grin.

"Diane?" Elizabeth scolded, covering Spencer's ears, "What? I thought that everyone loved the Yankees. Those tight uniforms. Mmm," Diane replied, smiling mischievously.

"This is your fault, Dante," Lulu said, turning to him and speaking in a soft voice.

"How's it my fault?"

"You named your burger after a Yankees player, Dante," Lulu replied, hotly, pointing her finger at him.

"So? I like the Yankees."

"Cuz this is all about you?" Lulu retorted, placing her hand on one hip.

"Apparently so," Dante answered, grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" Lulu asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Baby, you remembered who Don Mattingly is. I'm so proud. You're turning into a Yankees fan. I may just make you short stop yet," Dante beamed, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Please, I can run bases around you any day, Dante," Lulu challenged, grinning back at him.

"You're on, baby. Stickball game tomorrow at the pier. You can pick up the newspaper right after my foot rub," Dante told her, reaching for her hand and stroking the top of her wrist with his thumb.

"Yo, you kids ready to continue. We're all starving here," Olivia interjected, shooting a radiating smile their way. It was as if the two of them were the only two people in the room, their eyes locked on each other, as everyone else looked on. It was obvious that they were crazy about each other.

"If you want a real burger, made by a true Yankees fan," Lulu shouted, "then step up and taste Mike's Port Chuck burger. There is no competition," Lulu stated, daring Dante to fire back.

"Ouch. Not a true Yankees fan, Lulu Spencer. You bite your tongue. My Mattingly burger is the only burger worthy of holding a Yankee name and the title. Sorry, no competition, baby," Dante replied, gazing over at her with teasing eyes, as Olivia and Laura both passed through tasting the burgers.

Lucky, Elizabeth, Spencer, Nicholas and Alexis walked up next, all but one not giving away their likes or dislikes as they took their sample and headed toward Mike. Spencer had taken one bite of Dante's burger and spit it into the napkin that Elizabeth handed him. He had a disgusted look on his face, as he walked past and Lulu grinned, high-fiving him as he neared Mike.

They were followed by Max, Diane, Kate Howard, Carly and Jax, Michael, Morgan and Dante's Uncle Vito and Salvatore. All took bites of each burger from the samples on the plates and then proceeded over to Mike who was handing them a pencil and piece of paper to jot down the name of their favorite.

"How many votes do you think you have?" Lulu asked Dante, silently counting the sure bets in her head. She had Kate, Maxie, Lucky, her Mom and Dad, Elizabeth and Nicholas and Alexis, but wasn't sure about Max.

"Why? Are you worried you might lose our little bet, Lulu?" Dante asked her, secretly tabulating in his head how many of his family members wouldn't walk the same side of the street as a Spencer, let alone vote for their burger. He was positive that he had Ma and Sonny, Diane, Carly, Michael, Morgan and Jax, along with his Uncle Vito and Sal. The deciding factor he thought was Lulu's client, Max. The man worshiped Sonny Corrinthos, he should be a sure bet, Dante thought, grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" Lulu questioned, wondering why he was suddenly so confident. He actually thought that he had this one in the bag.

"I like that almond oil that you use on your skin," Dante told her, smiling wickedly, "Oh, and when you're rubbing my feet," he whispered, "I want you to be wearing something really sexy...and red."

"You are so sure that you have won. I'm going to love wiping that grin off of your face, when YOUR Grandpa Mike tells me that the Port Chuck burger won hands-down."

"I am thinking that you need to make me breakfast in bed, Dante. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, orange juice and coffee. Oh, and I want you to wear those cute fuzzy slippers of yours." Lulu told him grinning, "with your apron and nothing else," Lulu whispered.

"Just an apron and fuzzy slippers, huh?" Dante replied, having trouble concentrating with visions of her in his bed, hair tousled. Only in his dream she was wearing one of his dark shirts, revealing the hollow between her breasts as she lay on the opposite side of the bed rubbing his feet. He felt his pulse accelerate and looked over at Mike, who was counting the votes.

"Well, who is it?" they both asked in unison, as Mike looked at them with a smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lulu lay on the sofa, dressed in one of Dante's button-down shirts. She was contemplating today's competition, still amazed at the results. She lifted her hand in front of her face, visibly counting off the number of votes that were in her favor.

Kate, Maxie, Lucky, Mom and Dad, she thought, counting off the number of family members on her hand, as she heard Dante rattling about the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, catching a glimpse of Dante's bare backside, as he used a spatula to scoop eggs onto two plates.

"I like my bacon extra crisp," Lulu shouted toward the kitchen, as she continued to think over the infinite possibilities in her mind, while glancing at Dante's very sexy apron that wrapped around his waist, leaving his muscled chest bare.

"My lady," Dante said walking toward the sofa, carrying two plates laden with food. Lulu looked down at his feet encased in fuzzy slippers and giggled softly, a smile spreading across her face. Dante sat next to her and handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, pancakes and bacon. He held two forks in his hand and Lulu reached for one, with a perplexed look on her face.

"Your breakfast," he said, with a grin.

"It's nowhere near morning," Lulu answered, with a smile that spread across her face.

"Breakfast is the universal food, no set time for it. Now, eat!"

"I just don't understand," Lulu replied, defeated, as her grin fell from her face.

"Baby, let it go." Dante told her, scooping up a large amount of eggs on his fork and shoveling them into his mouth, while reaching for the bacon.

"Going over and over it in your head, isn't going to change anything," he said, munching on the bacon, as he reached for a glass of orange juice on the coffee table in front of him, taking a large swallow. His father's decorators never ceased to amaze him, he thought, as he noticed the wooden rocket ship that sat atop the table and rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it, I should have won," she said out loud, completely rattled as to how the results weren't what she expected.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Lulu. I mean you're humility just amazes me," Dante laughed, reaching for another piece of bacon. Lulu swatted at his hands, grinning, as she directed him toward his own plate and grabbed the piece of bacon and placed it in her mouth. It was perfect, extra crispy, just as she liked it.

"I'm only saying it because it's the truth. Mike's burger should have won. I had Lucky, Elizabeth, Nicholas, Alexis, Maxie and my Mom and Dad. Then, there is Max, but I knew that he was a swing vote." Lulu argued, trying to justify why she didn't have the highest number of votes.

"Honey, stop worrying and eat your breakfast. You'll need your strength for my foot rub," Dante told her, with a mischievous look on his face.

"I was robbed, that is what I'm saying, Dante," Lulu exclaimed, eating a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Try the pancakes. I made them with buttermilk," Dante told her, as he cut the pancakes with the side of his fork and dipped them in syrup, lifting them toward her mouth. Lulu closed her mouth over the sweet concoction, smiling as she chewed.

"What's so wrong about the results anyway, Lulu? I have no problem with it," he answered, stabbing his fork into the pancakes on her plate.

"What's wrong with it?" Lulu questioned, swallowing the pancakes as she looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"So, it was a tie, Lulu. Big deal. You got breakfast in bed. Well, on a sofa, but that's just details," Dante said reaching across to take her plate from her and place it on the coffee table.

"And I get my foot rub," Dante grinned, leaning in to plant a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Exactly. How does that benefit me, Dante?" Lulu sulked, as she wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back. The feel of his skin at her fingertips was incredible and she was having a really hard time concentrating on the results of the contest, as Dante continued to use his lips to send shivers up and down her body. He nibbled at her earlobe and Lulu's mouth opened, releasing a sigh. _Dammit, think contest, not Dante._ She never lost, she thought. Yes, most of the time she cheated, but wasn't that the point. So, one wouldn't lose. This was a sure bet. _Oh, just a little to the left, she thought. _She was supposed to win. Every Spencer gene in her body was telling her that she was set up and she was not about to stop until she found out who it was that stole her victory.

"You know whoever it was did us a favor," Dante told her, bracing his arms on the sofa to keep his weight off of Lulu and using one of his hands to trace the hollow between her breasts. He smiled, loving the way that she looked in his shirt.

"How so?" Lulu replied, inhaling as Dante moved the shirt aside, revealing her breast and leaned down to place a kiss above her nipple. His tongue was doing amazing things to her skin at the moment and she was having trouble concentrating. What did she ask again?

"Well, since it's a tie," Dante replied, pulling her nipple into his mouth and using his teeth to graze it, "doesn't that mean we both win?"

…...

_One hour after Competition_

"Yo, Mike. You need any help cleaning up?" Olivia asked him, as Sonny tried to steer her toward the door, "Baby, if you give me that impatient look one more time, I promise you that you'll be living in that restaurant of yours for the foreseeable future," Olivia replied, eyeballing Sonny.

"I can stay, Olivia," Laura told her, gathering the disposable tablecloths and placing them in the large trash bin that Mike had provided.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all," Olivia assured Laura and Mike, as Sonny continued to pull her toward the door.

"Olivia, I'm fine. Really, you two go," Mike told them both, his gaze directing them toward the door, as Sonny anxiously opened the door for her and then with his back to Mike waved goodbye.

"Finally," Mike said out loud, raising his hands in the air, as his diner was once again absent of all but one patron. He picked up the now empty competition plates and walked them to the back of the house, while Laura Spencer grabbed the remaining flatware and a few leftover plastic cups.

"I think that went well, how about you?" Mike asked her, grinning, as he began to clean the diner's back kitchen area.

"I was pleasantly surprised," Laura answered, reaching for a few bottles of spices and placing them on the shelf, "I wasn't sure if we could pull it off."

"It worked perfectly. I couldn't have planned it better myself," Mike told her, with a conspiratorial wink.

"Well, I'm just glad that I could help. I like your grandson. Now, if I could just persuade my husband," Laura admitted, hoping to sway Luke's opinion of Dante.

"You will. I have no doubt of that. Where do you think that they are now?" Mike asked her, referring to Dante and Lulu.

"His father lent them his cabin for another night. So, we should have just enough time for the final preparations," Laura assured him.

"Won't they be surprised when they see it," Mike smiled, "I still can't believe that you got your husband, Luke, to go along with it."

"Luke? He is on a need to know basis. And in this case, he doesn't need to know," Laura told Mike, with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Aren't you worried that he will flip out when he finds out? I mean, that's a big step that you're asking him to agree to," Mike replied, worried for the potential angst that it might cause.

"I know my husband, Mike. Luke's only priority at this second, is Luke. So, this should go off without a hitch. He will be too busy planning for the Cook-Off, to worry about our plans. Now, we just have to figure out how to move on to stage two." Laura answered, placing her hand against her chin in thought.

…...

"Yo, honey, you can let my arm go now," Olivia shouted at her husband, as he propelled her toward their waiting limousine.

"Where's the fire?" she asked him, as he opened the car door and waited for her to seat herself inside.

Sonny Corrinthos opened his cell phone and placed a call, as his wife sat fuming beside him. Looking over, he watched her drumming her fingers impatiently against her pantleg, as she became irritated over his momentary lack of interest. He smiled, as the caller on the other end answered, "Is everything all set?"

"Good. No, that should be all. See you in the morning," Sonny replied, disconnecting the call.

"Well, that went well," he told Olivia, settling back against the black leather seats.

"What? The competition? Who would of thought? A tie? I didn't see that one coming," Olivia answered, baffled as to how the votes had come back with neither Dante or Lulu winning.

"You sure that count was accurate?" Olivia asked him, leaning back against his chest and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Honey, we counted the votes three times. It was a tie. I don't know what everyone was so shocked about. So, they both won. No need to go declaring through the streets of Port Charles whose burger was the best," Sonny replied, closing his eyes and letting his body relax for the first time in hours.

"I guess so," she said sitting up suddenly, "Oh, I almost forgot," she told him turning to face him, "your nonna called, Vito and Salvatores' families are arriving at the cabin tonight. They were able to close up the restaurant in Brooklyn early and should be at the cabin within a few hours."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sonny questioned her, reaching for his cell phone in his pocket and pressing one of the speed dial buttons. He sat up straighter, his eyes revealing how overwrought he was, "Come on, pick up the phone," he said, listening as he got voicemail instead, "Hey, call me as soon as you get this."

"What's the problem?" Olivia asked him, wondering why Sonny was having a fit at the moment.

"Oh, nothing. Just all hell is about to break loose and our son has no idea that they are coming."

"But, I thought that they went back to his apartment," Olivia answered Sonny, with a sudden look of worry in her eyes.

"No, Dante is subletting his place until he finds somewhere else to live. I told him that they could have the cabin for another night," Sonny answered, with a note of disdain in his voice.

"Well, don't you think that you should have shared that with your wife?" Olivia replied, raising her voice an octave, "If I had known, I would never have told them to go straight to the cabin."

"Can we reach them on their phone?" Sonny questioned her, as Olivia shook her head in denial, "They are already on their way. You know how my family is, Sonny. Giana is bringing her son Angelo, Dino and Arianna, and my sister Emiliana has her boys Giancarlo and Donatello in tow."

"So, what do you suggest?" Sonny asked her, watching as she sat before him, wringing her hands and folding them together.

"Prayer. I am going to pray to the Virgin Mary, " Olivia answered, giving the sign of the cross, as she looked up closing her eyes, "Please, I beg you give them a flat tire."

"Good. You pray," Sonny told her, pushing a button next to him, and watching as the glass partition between the front of the car and the back lowered.

"Milo, change of plans. We're heading to the cabin. There's an extra bonus in your check if you step on it."

…...

"No," Lulu said, adamantly, lifting Dante's face from her chest.

"No?" he questioned, not sure what she was admonishing him for, "Am I missing something?"

"I want you to say it," Lulu told him, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Ah, say what, Lulu?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"I won."

"You won?" Dante said, a quizzical grin spread across his face. She was unbelievable, he thought, laughing softly under his breath.

"No, not like that! Say it like you mean it," she ordered him, smiling.

"Here, I'll start for you."

"You," Lulu said, enunciating the word, as Dante looked at her with eyebrows raised, and she waited for him to follow. She released an exasperated sigh, as she said "Won!" and a huge grin spread across Dante's face.

"Thank you baby. I knew that you would see it my way. Now, about that foot rub."

"What? I didn't say that YOU won! Me, you were supposed to say that to me, Dante!" Lulu shouted, as Dante fell back to the other side of the sofa and burst out laughing. Lulu emitted a frustrated sound and punched him playfully in the arm, "You're impossible, Dante Falconeri."

"Admit it, Lulu Spencer, you hate to lose," Dante said, teasing her.

"I don't hate to lose, Dante!" Lulu told him, in exasperation, as Dante reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled her closer.

"Say it, Lulu." Dante prodded her, opening the shirt further and pushing it off of her shoulders, as he looked down at her bared breasts, taking a deep breath. With one hand he cupped her left breast in his hand, his thumb stroking her nipple, as it pebbled beneath his touch. He leaned closer, barely touching his lips to her breast, as he heard her inhale sharply, her body jumping beneath him. He blew on her opposite breast and watched it blossom before his eyes, looking up at Lulu with a wide grin.

"I'm waiting, Lulu." Dante told her, cupping both of her breasts in his hands, as his body became flush with hers, skin against skin.

"Oh, God," Lulu cried out, perspiration erupting upon her skin, as Dante moved lower, his fingers stroking the outside of her red lacy thong. He teased her as one finger dipped underneath, tormenting her with his feathery touch, while his lips placed a soft kiss on her thong and used his hands to press her thighs further apart.

"He can't help you, Lulu," Dante said, as he pressed her hips further into the sofa and used one hand to lift her toward his mouth. He loved her with his mouth, her wetness saturating her thong, while simultaneously he breached her body with his finger.

Lulu's head thrashed against the sofa arm, as her arms reached up, grasping Dante by the shoulders, attempting to pull him closer. Her desire was consuming her, hips thrusting wildly, as her mind tried to focus on her refusal to admit defeat.

"Say it, Lulu," Dante whispered against her skin, sending tremors to rack her body. She was so close, he thought, mesmerized by the way her body jerked at his touch. He used his hand to push her thong aside, pushing another finger inside her to torment her clit. The pressure of his fingers against her walls felt like a penis and she shuddered from the fullness.

"Dante, please," she begged, her hips undulating faster, as her she felt the first shivers of an orgasm start to take hold. Dante's fingers stilled, his other hand holding her hips still, as he leaned over her and took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Lulu, just say it," he begged, knowing that she was so close and wanting to send her completely over the edge.

"Oh, Jesus. Dante, I need...Please," she cried out, as one finger circled her clit, pushing down, as the other started to thrust inside of her, faster and faster, until she thought that she would explode out of her skin.

Dante lifted her hips higher, his finger pumping into her, as he once again placed his lips at her mound, using his fingers to spread her folds, as his tongue thrust deep inside of her.

"Oh God, Yes, Dante you win!" she shouted, her hips convulsed beneath his hold, and she shattered into a million pieces around him. He held her still until her tremors started to subside and her breathing started to return to normal, placing soft love bites along the inner skin of her thighs.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it,"Dante told her, as she heard the rustling of a wrapper and then felt his finger stretching her, as he positioned himself over her.

"Me, on the other hand...Oh, God, Lulu," Dante exclaimed, as her body tightened around him and he thrust deep inside of her. She felt the stirrings of another orgasm start to erupt within her, as her hips countered the movements of his. Slow and deep at first, then faster, as their bodies were slick with sweat and their breaths panted in sync. He pressed his lips together, his eyes head leaning backwards, as his body began to spasm.

"Open your eyes, Lulu," Dante ordered, wanting to see her shatter before his eyes.

Lulu's eyes were droopy and she was having a hard time focusing, as her second orgasm began to overtake her. But, Dante refused to let her eyes close, trapping her gaze in his, as his hips thrust faster and he lifted her hips higher.

Dante felt the moment that Lulu hit her peak, her muscled walls clenching tightly to his member, as she screamed out loud, her body demanding every ounce of him.

"You win, Lulu," Dante whispered next to her ear, as his body began to shake and he gripped her tighter, her walls milking him, as yet another orgasm quaked through her body and his orgasm ripped through his own, "Oh God, baby. I love you. I love you so damn much," he shouted, collapsing atop her.

Lulu panted beneath him, her breath raspy, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I love you, too, Dante. I do, " she cried out, completely sated, as her hands raked through his hair, "I love you," she said kissing his lips, as their chests rose and fell, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Dante moved to his side, grasping Lulu by the hips and pulling her onto his chest, as he lay with his back to the sofa. He reached on the floor for the throw and placed it atop them, as she snuggled deeper into his chest. He placed a kiss atop her head and allowed himself to finally succumb to sleep, closing his eyes, as he heard the steady rise and fall of her chest and felt Lulu fall asleep in his arms.

Neither heard the key in the lock until it was too late, both bolting upright, as the door was thrust open and they reached for the throw, wrapping it tightly around them. They were met with several open-mouthed faces, and gasps of shock, as the eyes of the youngest were quickly covered by their mothers shielding hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Holy Mary Mother of God," Dante's Aunt Emiliana exclaimed, covering Giancarlo's eyes, as a grinning thirteen year-old, Donatello stared in amazement at Lulu's naked skin, for a few seconds before Dante swiftly pulled the cover above her shoulders, pulling her tightly against him.

"Ouch!" Donatello responded, as his Aunt Giana smacked him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Donatello shouted, as his Ma sent him a disapproving look, just as Giana's kids came barreling into the room.

"Aunt Giana? Emiliana? Jesus, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Dante questioned, reaching for his shirt on the floor and passing it under the throw to Lulu. Just then his niece, Arianna, and his nephews, Dino and Angelo arrived, grins plastered across their faces.

"What are we doing here? Dante Angelo Falconeri, if your Nonna could see you right now!" she shouted at him with a look of disapproval on her face. It morphed to a smile as she turned to the woman in his arms and said, "You must be Lulu. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you," his aunt said, holding out her hand in welcome, as a dumbfounded Dante looked on.

"I don't think that this is the time for introductions, Aunt Emiliana?

"Dante, Lulu?" Olivia yelled, barrelling into the room behind his niece and nephews, followed by his father, Sonny Corrinthos.

"Oh my!" Olivia said, pushing the kids toward the door, "Who wants to beat Sonny at stickball?" she shouted, steering them outside, as she turned toward Lulu.

"Honey, this is all his fault. So, don't you worry about a thing," Olivia said, as her sister, Emiliana turned to the boys and said, "Donatello, Giancarlo- join your cousins Arianna, Dino and Angelo outside."

"Stickball?" Dante said, his eyes lighting up, as his Aunt Giana sent him a look of disdain, "You stay!Dante Angelo Falconeri, you have some explaining to do!"

"But," Dante and Donatello said in unison, "No, buts...Donatello, Go!" Donatello stood his ground, refusing to be dismissed.

Lulu looked on and smiled, her face reddened from embarrassment, as the family members argued around her. Dante ran his hand through his hair in frustration, turning to Lulu and grinning, as she finally managed to slip her arms through his shirt and began to button from the bottom up. Dante reached to help, the throw slipping and revealing his naked chest.

"Are you planning on standing here all day? Give them some privacy?" Sonny ordered in a booming voice, as the family disbanded and retreated outside until only three remained.

"Sorry, son. I thought that you had the place to yourself," his father told him, as Dante held his shirt together, shielding Lulu.

"Can we talk about this later?" Dante replied, as Lulu hid her face in his chest, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Ah, sure. Sorry. Lulu, I-" Sonny started to say, as Dante interrupted him, "DAD!"

"Ok, I'm going," his father replied, joining the others outside.

"Finally," Dante said in exasperation, pulling Lulu's grinning face away from his chest, "Alone at last."

"Your poor family, Dante," Lulu laughed, to dispel her embarrassment, "Talk about first impressions."

"Oh, you impressed them all right," Dante answered, nibbling the side of her neck, as one hand held the collar of his shirt aside.

"Do you think that they will like me?" Lulu asked, hesitantly, as Dante lifted his gaze to hers, "Baby, they are going to love you."

"You think?" she said, as Dante rose from the sofa in full naked glory and scooped her up carrying her toward the cabin's bedroom, "Honey, I know so."

"Dante, what are you doing?" Lulu asked, as he grabbed two towels from the shelf outside of the bedroom and continued to carry her toward the bathroom, "Your family?"

"They can wait. Right now the only thing on my mind is getting you out of this shirt," he told her, lowering her to the ground inside the bathroom and kicking the door closed with his foot. He reached for the shower nozzle and turned it on, testing the water temperature.

"Oh, here, now?" Lulu said in amazement, as Dante started to unbutton his shirt, secretly hating that it concealed her body from him. His family, what a mess, he thought, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

"Here, now, Lulu," Dante told her, releasing the last button and pulling the shirt from her body. He pulled her into the shower and back against the tile wall, their bodies becoming flush. Lulu released a gasp and it spurred Dante to action.

"Oh God," Lulu cried out, as Dante dropped to his knees, his hands resting on her hips and his mouth raining kisses against her skin. She began to pray that the sound of the shower running would silence the moans erupting from her, and soon those very same prayers turned to sobs, and gasps of pleasure, as she begged him to finish what he started.

…...

"What is taking so long?" Dino said, sitting alongside his cousins, his chin in his hands.

"Donatello?" Olivia shouted to his other cousin, as he started to walk toward the bedroom, "Sit."

He looked at the sofa and remembered his Uncle Dante on it, "I'll stand."

"Suit yourself," Olivia said, flipping sofa cushions and reaching for the sheets that Sonny procured for her. She spread one across the sofa, pushing the excess material into the sides of the cushions and then using the second to drape over the top of the sofa. Once finished, she sat upon the sofa and Sonny joined her, sitting down beside her.

"Does Vito know that you are here?" Sonny asked Giana, noticing the disgruntled look that spread across her face.

"Vito can jump off a cliff for all I care. He thinks that he is the only one that can make decisions in this family. Sorry, that doesn't work for me," she yelled, in true Brooklyn fashion.

"So, that would be a No," Sonny answered, as Dante and Lulu reappeared into the living room.

They both had wet hair. Dante wore a pair of blue jeans and a dark gray tee shirt, while Lulu wore a pair of his sweatpants and an over-sized tee from the bedroom drawer. Dante held her hand and led her toward a large brown leather chair in the room, plopping down into it and pulling Lulu to sit down upon his lap. He turned to her with a grin, kissing her softly on the lips, and running his hands through her tangled hair, before turning back to his family and waiting for someone to say something.

"Anyone hungry?" Olivia said, breaking the ackward silence, as Lulu leaped from Dante's lap and followed Olivia toward the kitchen, "Starved. Can I help?"

"So...You're here," Dante stated, looking at his Aunts, and listening to the sounds of their children playing outside, "How long are you staying?"

"Long enough, Dante," his Aunt Giana told him, turning to Olivia in the kitchen and yelling, "You need to talk some sense into him. Cover your ears Donatello," she ordered, walking into the kitchen, as he rolled his eyes.

"Has he even discussed marriage?" Giana whispered, as Lulu stood by with eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, "Close your mouth, dear."

"Tell me he is still going to mass?" she continued, as Olivia smiled at Lulu, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and handing her a few tomatoes and a paring knife.

"I'm right here!" Dante shouted from the living room in frustration, as they continued to carry on a conversation without him.

"Don't even try, Dante," Sonny told him, pulling up a chair from the dining area and sitting beside his son, "The Falconeri women are a force to be reckoned with, believe me."

"Yeah, well they haven't met Lulu," Dante grinned, as he watched her brows furrow and her eyes glint with anger.

"Oh boy, I think that this is about to get worse," Dante replied, preparing to stand and run to his lady's rescue, as he noticed her reaction. His father stayed him with his hand, shaking his head No. They watched Lulu place her hands on her hip and turn her gaze toward Dante's Aunt Giana.

"If I had raised him for the first ten years of his life, things would have been different, Olivia," his aunt told his mother accusingly.

"I wouldn't have let him run about Bensonhurst, getting into one scrape after another. Really, Olivia. He acts irresponsible sometimes and that cooking school- he should be helping to run the family business. If he had discipline as a child, this wouldn't be happening," she said, pointing in Lulu's direction, looking for affirmation. Olivia was about to interrupt and defend her son's honor, but someone else beat her to the punch.

"Are you finished?" Lulu interjected, her blood pressure rising, as she washed the tomato and placed it on the cutting board in front of her. She wiped her hands on her apron and then placed her hands on her hips.

"My relationship with Dante is none of your business. Who are you to say that he isn't honorable, that he doesn't put his family and his beliefs first? If you believe that you don't know him at all. I know for a fact that he is chivalrous, that he has a heart of gold. He puts his family first all of the time. He stays up well into the night, so that he can prepare for his classes. Why, because he spends his entire day doing things for all of you. He supports your dreams, he helps out with your kids when you need him to. If you need something, who do you call? Dante. When have you ever supported him? When have you shown the slightest interest in his dreams? Have you even stepped inside his school? Talked to his students, cooked with him- you haven't, because if you did you wouldn't be saying any of this. I love everything about him," Lulu whispered, tears filling her eyes, as she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Honey, we know how much you love him," Olivia replied, sending a disapproving look to her sister, as she noticed Dante rising from the chair, ignoring his father's second attempt to keep out of it.

"And I personally, Lulu, love what you have done for my son. I can see your heart. I know what he means to you. Honey, its mutual. From all of us, every one of us know that. You are a part of this family now."

"And no one here is judging Dante, or you. Do you hear me? You are family, honey." Olivia told her, brushing a strand of Lulu's hair off of her face, "Sometimes, family just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," Olivia answered, turning to scowl at Giana.

"What? I only said what was true. We're all thinking it?" she said, stomping out of the kitchen.

"Your grandmother, Adela, is looking down on you, Dante. And God Bless her soul, she wants you to do the right thing!" Dante's Aunt Giana told him, poking him in the chest, and then stepping outside to check on her kids.

"You all right, baby." Dante asked her, standing next to the kitchen counter, as she turned toward his embrace, a look of concern on his face. Maybe this day was too much for her, his family was too much for her.

"I feel ridiculous. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you dare, apologize, Lulu Spencer!" Olivia shouted behind her, with hands on her hips, "My sister has needed a good ass-whipping for a long time now. You don't give her an inch, do you hear me? She's just bitter because her and Vito are on bad terms at the moment."

"Look, Ma, I think that this has been a long day, for the both of us," he said, taking Lulu into his arms, "So, if you don't mind we are just going to gather some of our things and find another place to stay tonight. I hope you understand," Dante told them, as Lulu began to protest.

"Dante, we don't have to-"

"Yes, we do," Dante told her, placing his hand beneath her chin, "We have a lot to talk about and I would prefer if it was in privacy and not with the entire town of Bensonhurst present," he grinned.

"Why don't you stay at the house, Dante?" Sonny told him, reaching for his house keys.

"No, thanks Dad, but no thanks. I have something else in mind," Dante smiled, reaching for Lulu's hand and pulling her toward the bedroom.

"Well, at least let me fix you some lasagna to go," Olivia shouted, as Dante and Lulu went to gather their things.

Fifteen minutes later, Dante and Lulu emerged and his mother handed them a casserole dish covered with foil. His aunts and their children were seated in the living room and his father sat in a nearby chair. He stood as Dante and Lulu entered the room, grabbing his keys and walking toward the door.

"Ma, thanks. I'm famished," he told her, taking the dish. Aunt Giana approached him, handing him a bottle of red wine and a basket filled with bread, "You need your strength. Apparently, she has enough for both of you, so I will take the foot out of my mouth now and hope that you can forgive me," his Aunt Giana told him, shuffling her feet.

"Of course. I know that you mean well," he told his aunt, as she grabbed him and pinched both of his cheeks, "I just love you so much," she told him, as his cheeks turned red.

"Hey, I get it. Enough. I know what I am doing," he told them, as Lulu approached him, "Ready?"

Lulu nodded and they headed toward the door, Dante carrying their bags and a casserole dish, Lulu a bread basket and Sonny walked them out with a bottle of red wine in hand.

"See you tomorrow," Dante shouted to them, as Lulu waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"You don't have to walk us to the car, Dad," Dante told his father, wondering what was up. His father was acting strangely this evening and he was curious as to what was going on.

"Honey, give me the keys and I will place these in the backseat?" Lulu told him, while Dante reached over and unlocked the car door.

"Here, let me get that," Sonny told her, opening it and assisting her with placing the items inside.

When they were finished, Sonny closed the door and Dante walked to the passenger side, opening the door for her and waiting for her to be seated. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "I'll be just a minute, baby."

Dante closed the door and then turned to his father, as Lulu peered out of the car window, her brow furrowed from worry.

"Now, why don't you tell me what is going on?" Dante told his father, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing is going on, Dante. I just think that you need to go someplace tonight where there are a lot of people around. There are safety in numbers."

"I need an alibi. That's what you're saying," Dante replied, as his temperature started to rise, and his anger surmounted.

"What the hell are you doing, Dad?" Dante answered, raising his voice an octave.

"Son, I'm not doing anything."

"Dad, you're up to something. Now, you probably have your goons off doing it for you, but I am telling you right now. If you do anything to jeopardize Lulu's safety, or her case against Logan Hayes. Dad, I won't be responsible for my reaction, do you understand me?" Dante told his father, trying to persuade him to stop whatever he was doing.

"I'm simply protecting my family, Dante. You love her. That makes her family. We protect our own. Dante, you have always known that."

"You call it off, Dad. Stop it now." Dante demanded, leaning in, lowering his voice, as his blood pressure began to rise.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dante. I haven't personally done anything. Besides, hypothetically, if I had, I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. Once the orders have been given, you can't go back. There is no stopping what has already been set in motion."

"God help you, Dad. If something happens to him and it affects Lulu. I will never forgive you." Dante assured his father, worry etching his brows.

"I love you, son. If your silence is the price I pay, to protect you and our family. I will gladly take it."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"It's all set?" Dante asked, sitting behind the wheel of his car and merging into traffic, "Great. Thanks again. See you soon."

"What are you up to?" Lulu asked groggily, waking beside him in the passenger seat. She peered out the window, and noticed that the long winding country road had disappeared only to be replaced by crazy New York drivers, "Where are you taking me?"

"Has anyone ever told you how impatient you can be?" Dante questioned her, smiling, as she looked at him with an irritated look on her face.

"Dante Falconeri, answer the question!" Lulu demanded, hitting the center console with her hand and grinning.

"I plead the fifth, counselor. You're not getting it out of me. My lips are sealed. Not a chance," he answered, with a determined look upon his face.

"Hm, that sounds like a challenge. I love challenges," Lulu told him, unbuckling her seat belt and moving closer to him.

"What are you doing? Put your seat belt on!" Dante ordered, as Lulu ignored his wishes.

"I am thinking that you just need to be persuaded," Lulu answered, placing one hand on Dante's shoulder, while the other dropped lower, teasing him beneath his shirt.

"Lulu, I'm serious. I have to drive, baby." he told her, having a really hard time concentrating on the traffic in front of him.

"You just keep your eyes on the road, Falconeri and leave the rest to me," she said glancing down at the protrusion jutting from his pants.

"Mm, it appears this might be easier than I thought," she grinned wickedly, her hand moving southward as Dante sucked in a breath.

"Lulu, this is too dangerous. I can't-" he started to say, "Well, I can, I mean we shouldn't...this isn't the best place."

"Honey, don't worry. I have it on good authority that you are excellent at multi-tasking. I have no doubt that you can handle it," Lulu told him with a devilish grin, lying on her stomach beside him and lifting the bottom of his tee shirt.

"Oh God, Lulu," Dante replied, moaning, as he felt her lips on his lower abdomen, her tongue trailing across his skin. His breathing became erratic and his pulse started to increase. He gripped the steering wheel, tightly, praying to God for strength, as cars rushed past him on both sides.

"Mm, you taste incredible, Dante," Lulu shared, dipping her tongue into his belly button. She felt the car swerve for just a second before Dante corrected it.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" she asked him, looking up at him with an innocent expression on her face, as Dante returned her gaze with a passionate look.

"Yes. I can handle it," he told her with stormy eyes, "So, don't you dare stop!"

Lulu grinned and went back to her task at hand, one hand released the button to his jeans, while the other slowly pulled the zipper down.

Dante tried to focus on the road in front of him, not daring to look down and see Lulu's head in his lap, for fear of losing it. He saw a break in the traffic and moved to the far right lane, slowing his speed by about 15mph. He glanced to his left, as an old lady in a Cadillac passed him, flipping him the bird as she accelerated, shooting past him at a high rate of speed. Sweat was starting to bead on his brow and was beginning to trickle down the sides of his face.

Lulu looked up at him, her eyes filled with desire, watching his expression as he drove. His brow was furrowed, his eyes locked on the road, as her hands skimmed the top of his briefs. She felt his abs tighten, his cock stir directly beneath her fingertips, and heard the sharp intake of his breath. Yet, still she waited.

"Dante," she said, reaching to stroke him, the cotton of his boxer shorts warm beneath her touch, "Honey, you know how I hate surprises," she said, her tongue darting out to trace the skin directly above his sex, "I promise, I'll go easy on you, just-"

"Forget it, Lulu," Dante said a bit roughly, his breathing raspy, as he looked down at her mischievous face and his balls tightened in response. It took every ounce of his strength not to move an inch as her fingers pulled the flap aside and he sprang into her hand. She surrounded him, her grip strong, yet gentle, as she began to move up and down, reveling at the feel of his skin like velvet to the touch.

"Jesus," he shouted as the pressure began to build and his vision began to get hazy. He spied an exit ramp ahead and merged onto it, concentrating on the road ahead, as Lulu's hands slowly caressed the skin of his cock. The blood was beginning to pool in his dick and he felt himself harden even more, aching to feel her mouth on him. Just when he didn't think that it could take any more, he felt her lips on the ridge of his penis, licking underneath, the sides and Oh God, the tip. She circled the crest, sucking at the tiny beads of moisture that were beginning to form and felt the car jerk beneath and come to a screeching halt. Dante's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, as he vaguely took in the surroundings. The exit ramp took them to a deserted road, with no cars in sight and he turned the engine off, using his right hand to reach across and switch the lights off as well.

"Lulu," he moaned, glancing down at her grinning face, her mouth enveloping the crest and taking him deep inside, as she moved up and down. He reached his hand down and placed it behind her head, holding her in place, as he began to thrust slowly into her mouth, countering the movements of her head, as he felt himself swell even larger. The sweat was increasing on his forehead, running down his face faster, as his breathing increased even further and he heard the sweet, dulcet tones of her mouth sucking him. It turned him on immensely and he felt his balls tighten further and heard his own moans burst from inside of him.

Lulu's lips felt incredible against his skin, the touch sensuous, as they glided over his cock and pursed tighter at his crest, threatening to suck him dry. His head rested against the seat and his eyes were closed, his mouth opened in rapture, as she continued to work him and he realized that he was about to lose all restraint. His hands gripped the sides of her arms and pulled her up, her mouth reluctantly releasing him and her teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his penis, as he jerked and hauled her to him. He nearly lost it then, his hands tearing at the sweatpants that encased her legs and ripping them down to her ankles. His fingers found her, testing her for her readiness, thanking god that the moisture was already pooling beneath his fingers, as he didn't think that he could last much longer.

"Oh, Shit, Lulu," he said, as he pulled her on top of him and thrust inside, "your so tight." Her walls gripped him and he felt every shiver in her body as he tried to hold still.

"Look at me," he demanded, taking her head between his hands and pulling her down for a kiss. He tasted the salty sweetness of his sex on her lips and he grew harder within her, drawing a moan from her lips. Using one hand, he slid it behind her, cupping her buttocks, as he thrust inside her. Their eyes were locked together, their breathing coming in shallow bursts, as she rode him, her breasts teasing him with each brush against his skin beneath the fabric. He reached down, unbuttoning a few, her breast popping out and plucked one nipple with his teeth, as she gasped, her face becoming red from her exertion and her skin slick from her sweat.

"More," she begged him, lifting herself higher, so that he could thrust deeper, so deep that he touched her womb, "Yes," she cried out, as he held her to him, his face reflecting a determination, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh," Lulu shouted, as the orgasm started to envelope her, causing shock waves of pleasure to rip throughout her body, as she clung to him tightly.

"Say my name, Lulu," Dante ordered, so close to his own release, but wanting to send Lulu over the edge first.

"Oh, Dante" she yelled, as he pushed her body back toward the steering wheel, reaching down to tease her clitoris with his his fingers, as he thrust hard and deep, their rocking pushing against the horn and its sound erupting into the night. He sent her spiraling up and then crashing back to earth, as her body collapsed atop him, completely sated, as she surrounded his hardened penis.

He kissed her on the lips, staring into her eyes, as he began to move beneath her, pulling her down onto him, stroking her sensitive walls. Once again they tightened around him, and he thrust inside her, concentrating on the feel of her skin on his cock. Lulu reached her hands upward, cradling his head, her body shaking, as she watched his orgasm take hold, his mouth parting, as he exploded inside of her and she screamed his name, her head falling to his shoulder, as her second orgasm followed his. Small quivers of movement, sent bolts of electricity shooting up and down his spine and pooling at his penis, as his breathing started to return to normal and he kissed the hollow at her throat. She raised her head and gazed into his eyes, grinning, as she kissed him on the lips.

"Now, will you tell me where you are taking me?" Lulu asked, before his tongue breached her lips and mated with hers. He kissed her long and hard, his cock starting to stir within her, as she moaned and he pulled away from her, placing a kiss on her breast, before buttoning it closed.

"We need to start moving, before we are arrested for indecent exposure," he grinned, looking down at their still joined bodies.

"That's funny, because I am pretty sure what we just did, moved both heaven and earth," Lulu told him, feeling tiny currents begin to spread across her body.

"Don't, stay still," he told her, concentrating on the pressure building once again inside of him, as he slowly lifted her off of him, moaning, as her thighs gripped his tightly, refusing to release him.

"Just a little more, Dante," she told him, as she saw flashing lights out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh My God," she exclaimed, as Dante quickly pulled up her sweatpants and she jumped to the passenger side of the car.

Miraculously Dante was able to zip his pants over his still swollen penis and shoot Lulu an I told you so, look, before the officer walked up to the window and tapped.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Dante asked, as the power window lowered revealing the officer's face.

"Lucky?" both Dante and Lulu said in unison, as he gazed inside the car, with a look of horror on his face.

"You know, I should have you two arrested," he told them, as he looked at both of their guilty expressions.

"What for?" Lulu asked, as Dante shot her a look that said don't say a word.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be idle alongside the road at this time of night? What if someone had come barreling off of the exit ramp at a high rate of speed? You're practically invisible on the shoulder. What the hell were you thinking?" Lucky asked, as Lulu looked at Dante and mouthed, Don't answer that.

"You're right, Lucky. It was stupid. The car was acting strangely. I pulled over to see if I could see what was wrong," Dante told him, praying that Lucky bought his story.

"Strangely? Why don't you pop the hood?" Lucky told him, as Dante turned the ignition and the car started to purr.

"Sounds good to me," Lucky told him, looking suspiciously at his sister and then back to Dante.

"Yeah, me and cars, were like oil and water," Dante joked, starting to put the car in gear.

"Yeah. Hey, isn't you're ma great with cars?" Lucky questioned him, as Dante looked at him with an anxious expression on his face. Something was very off with these two, Lucky thought.

"Hey, don't mean to rush you, Lucky, but Lulu and I have reservations at the Metro Court. So-"

"Oh, ok. Well, don't speed and no more pulling off to the side of the road," Lucky told them.

"Will do. Thanks Lucky," Lulu told him, as Dante quickly sped off.

"Car troubles my ass," Lucky said, shaking his head, as he watched them disappear from view. Jesus, you would think that they were teenagers, he thought shaking his head to erase the mental picture in his head. Christ, his sister. They were going to have a long talk about this night, he told himself, opening the car door and sliding into the seat of his police cruiser.

"Whew, that was a close one," Lulu said, as Dante pulled into the parking lot of the Metro Court. A valet walked up and he handed him his keys, stepping out and walking toward Lulu's side. He opened the car door and assisted her out of the car, walking arm in arm with her into the hotel.

He approached the counter and a small petite woman approached him, "I have a reservation under Falconeri," Dante told her, smiling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Falconeri, everything is as you requested. Take the elevator to the top floor. Enjoy your stay and congratulations," she told them, graciously.

"We certainly will. Thank you," Dante told her, winking as he took Lulu's arm and guided her toward the elevator.

"You got us a room. A honeymoon suite?" Lulu exclaimed, as Dante turned to her grinning. He pushed the arrow for the Penthouse floor and waited for the elevators to open, before pulling her inside, "Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked, a worried expression upon her face.

"Yeah, Lulu, I am. What don't you want to marry me?" Dante told her, pulling her into his arms and crushing his lips to hers. He broke away and looked into her petrified eyes, his laughter threatening to break free.

"Well, its a bit sudden, don't you think? I mean, I thought that you would at least ask me and not spring it on me," she answered, a bit surprised by his questionable response.

"Are you saying that you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked her, grinning.

"Well, you just asked me to move in with you not long ago. I guess that-" she said, in shell-shock, not sure how to answer, as he leaned against the elevator wall and burst with laughter, "What's so funny?"

"Relax, baby. There isn't a justice of the peace waiting for us," he said humorously, noticing her reaction to the room, "Apparently there is some convention in town. The honeymoon suite was the only one available," he replied, as Lulu punched him in the gut.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?" he asked, noticing the anger reflecting from her eyes.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, that was not funny. If you ever ask me I swear to god I will remember this moment," she told him, as he pulled her hard against him.

"Promise," he demanded, his hands caressing her back, as his lips claimed hers once again. Breathless, Lulu thought, as his lips covered hers. He had the ability to take the breath from her very body and send shivers up and down her spine. Already, she felt her desire reawakening for him as she felt the moisture pooling at her center.

"It's not going to work, you know," she said, breaking from his kiss and looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Dante grinned looking down at his jutting pants, "I think that its going to work just fine."

The elevator opened to their suite and he picked her up, carrying her inside. The room was beautiful with red roses everywhere and a heart-shaped bed in the center. A bottle of champagne rested on a glass table immediately to their left alongside a bowl of fresh strawberries. Rose petals were strewn about the room and the bed as well, making the room romantic. Lulu felt an odd feeling in her stomach, a fluttering, as she glanced about the room, taking in her surroundings. It was absolutely breathtaking, she thought, clutching her stomach as she felt another twinge of discomfort.

Dante reached for the glasses, pouring the champagne and handing it and a strawberry to Lulu. She ate the strawberry and took a sip of the champagne, hoping it would settle her stomach, as she quickly set it down.

"Is everything all right, baby?" Dante asked, as Lulu suddenly turned green in the face and rushed for the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet, falling to her knees, before her stomach contents erupted.

"Oh, baby, it's ok. I'm right here," he told her, wetting a washcloth, before holding her hair back, as she continued to be sick, emptying everything from her stomach into the toilet bowl.

When she was finished Dante handed her the warm washcloth, wiping her mouth, as she looked on mortified. He poured a glass of water and she rinsed her mouth, grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste from the counter and brushing briskly. He flushed the toilet and helped her to stand, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the large Jacuzzi tub filled with water and rose petals. He placed her upon her feet, stripping the clothes from her body and lifting her into the tub. The water felt incredible on her body, the tub made for two.

"I'm sorry. I know that this isn't what you wanted or expected," she answered in mortification, "I don't know what came over me. I was perfectly fine."

Dante grabbed a washcloth from the hanging bar, and reached into the water, saturating it, before gliding it over her skin. Her nipples hardened under his touch and she closed her eyes, leaning back against the edge of the jacuzzi, as Dante continued to run the cloth over her heated skin.

God, he wanted so much to join her, but was worried by the exhaustion he saw on her face. When the water became slightly cool to the touch, he draped the cloth over the side and reached for a large towel, pulling her into his arms, the water soaked his skin to the bone, as he lifted her onto the rug and briskly towel-dried her. Stripping the clothes from his back he carried her toward the bed, pulling the covers aside and placing her upon the sheets. He lay beside her, pulling the blanket over them, as she snuggled up next to him, her head resting upon his chest. Willing his cock to behave itself, he watched her drift off to sleep, waiting until her breathing became steady, before following her into dreamland.

Hours later, he awoke suddenly, feeling her touch upon his skin, as her lips parted and she gasped in surprise, as he quickly moved her beneath him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, a worried look upon his face, as she felt his hardened length alongside her thigh.

"Much better. How about you?" she grinned, diverting her gaze to his sex, that grew larger, as she gazed upon it.

"I'll live," he told her, kissing her softly on the lips, as she moaned and he pulled the sheets aside, shifting his body lower, and cradling her hips with his hands.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was worried," he told her, placing a kiss on her abdomen and circling her belly button with his tongue, "Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Dante, I'm fine," she said, her breathing becoming faster, as she reached with her hands and grasped the back of his head, pulling him down to her, as she moaned loudly.

"Good, because its your turn," Dante grinned, before kissing her on her mound and holding her hips still with his hands, "You just lay back and enjoy the ride," Dante told her, as she closed her eyes and the sensations began to build in her body.

Dante was true to his word, pleasuring her until she begged for mercy, before covering her with his body and bringing her to the highest peak together. They shuddered in each other's arms, their bodies both plunging back to earth, exhaustion overcoming them, as he snuggled with her in his arms.

"I love you, Dante," she whispered, laying her head atop his chest and resting her hand over his heart.

"I love you too, baby," Dante told her, kissing the top of her head and once again watching her drift off to sleep. He loved the way her cheeks rested against him, the feel of her skin, the shivers that racked him as her lips parted and he felt her lips and breath touch him. He loved everything about her, the smell of her hair, the natural perfume that wafted from her body, the smell of her on his skin after they made love and the taste of her on his lips after he went down on her.

He couldn't believe how much she had claimed every part of him, connecting herself with him, in ways that no woman in his life ever had. She could control him with a look, consume him with a touch and somehow, along the way she had invaded every space of his heart, filling it with every part of her, until he wanted to burst with happiness. He knew without a doubt that he loved her completely. He smiled, looking down at her sleeping form, as she shifted and he pulled her closer and more securely to his body.

He hadn't let his mind retreat to his father's admission until now. He had ordered a hit on Logan, Dante was sure of it. That's what his father did when cornered, when he felt that his family was in danger. Dante should have known that, he should have prepared for it. Gently, moving to the side of the bed, he reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and pushed the speed dial button. It was answered after the first ring, a groggy voice coming on the line.

"Hey, it's Dante. I need your help," he told the caller, not sure how much to tell him, "What is it? Is it Lulu?" the caller asked, sudden worry in his voice.

"No, she's fine," Dante answered, looking down at her serene face, resting on his chest.

"It's about Logan Hayes. I think that he is in danger," Dante told Detective Spencer, whispering so as to not wake her, "This is between us, can I trust you?" Dante asked, hesitantly.  
"Of course," Lucky told him, sitting up in bed, so as not to disturb the woman laying beside him, "I'm all ears. What's up?"

"I need your word, Lucky. What I share with you stays between us?"

"You have it," Lucky told him, wondering what Chef Falconeri could possibly want to tell him.

"It's about my father. I think that he put a hit out on Logan Hayes," Dante shared, dreading the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Are you sure? That's a big admission, Dante. If it's true, that's huge."

"I just want to protect Lulu. I don't want any of this to come back on her. She's been through too much already. I just want it to be over," Dante told Lucky Spencer, meaning every word.

"I know. So, do I. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll call in a favor and send a patrol car to check on Detective Hayes. If anything is up I'll notify you. But, Dante, you need to return the favor," Lucky told him.

"Anything? Just name it," Dante told him, truthfully, knowing that he would do anything for Detective Spencer's sister.

"Be good to my sister, Dante. If anything happens to her, if she so much as cries a tear because of you, I promise I will lock you in a cell and personally engrave your name on it. Do I make myself clear?" Lucky told him, meaning every word.

"Crystal," Dante answered, relieved that he didn't have to share this burden alone, "Hey, Lucky," Dante asked.

"Yeah," Lucky answered.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just take care of my sister." Lucky replied, hanging up the phone and dialing the police station, "Detective Spencer, here, I need a favor," he asked his fellow officer, as he gazed across the bed and pulled the covers over a sleeping Maxie Jones.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Logan Hayes looked out at Wyndemere Island, while eating a turkey sandwich and analyzed the events that had led up to this night. This the place where he had witnessed their first tryst. He had his spies watch her and report to him about her nefarious actions. The slut, for weeks now had flaunted her betrayal, not even attempting to hide it from others, as she rubbed it in his face. The whore had lied about him attacking her. He had been suspended without pay and worst of all he couldn't even enter the precinct without people whispering or leaving the room. He had been banned from Kelly's and couldn't even go to the local bars without being shunned. He had been tried and convicted by the people of Port Charles; he was assumed guilty before innocent. Well, that was going to change, he thought to himself, as an evil grin spread across his face. The bitch was going to pay and so would her fucking chef.

He stood up, brushing the crumbs from his jeans and took one last look out at the water before turning to go. It was peaceful, serene; exactly the opposite of Logan Hayes emotions. He fantasized that he had Dante Falconeri in his grip, choking the life from him, while a helpless Lulu Spencer was forced to look on. He grinned, as he imagined tossing his lifeless body into the water, watching as it sunk ever so slowly into the harbor. People disappeared all of the time. It would be so easy to make the son of a mobster vanish. With just the right hints here and there, no one would be the wiser. They would chalk it up to the enemies of a hated mob kingpin. Even better, would be to frame the whore's boyfriend for murder, watching him squirm behind bars. With Chef Falconeri out of the picture, Logan Hayes could move on to the whore herself and her death would be a lot slower and lot more painful, he devised, writing the plan of events in his mind.

Hm, yes, quite a plan indeed, he thought, pulling his vibrating cell phone from his pocket.

"It's about time. Did you do what I asked?"

"To the letter," the person on the receiving end answered, "He'll never see it coming."

"Good. I want the bastard to pay. Do you hear me?" Logan told him, smiling.

"It'll work. You'll see."

"It'd better. I have no intention of spending a day behind bars. Do you understand me?"

"You won't. Not with this plan. It will all work out. You have my word."

"You see that it does," Logan told him, disconnecting the call. Logan Hayes smiled, pacing back and forth on the pier, before grinning delightfully at his plan.

He took a deep breath, adding an ounce of desperation to his voice as the dispatcher answered.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"I think that someone is trying to kill me," Logan told her, trying to add an inflection of fear into his voice, "Oh God, he has a knife. Please help me."

"Sir, what's your name? I need to know your location. Who has a knife? Do you know who your attacker is?" she asked, calmly, attempting to garner the information from Logan Hayes.

"My name is Detective Logan Hayes. I'm on Pier 52. He stabbed me. It's that crazy chef. Please, hurry, I think that he is still here," Logan Hayes answered, hanging up on the dispatcher.

He reached into his shirt and felt for the chef's knife that Mr. Hunter had retrieved for him, grinning as he thought of the days ahead. A little pain was worth all of the angst that bitch was going to feel, he thought, gripping the knife in his fingers.

Footsteps, they were the first clue that someone approached him swiftly from behind. He was on him before Logan had a chance to turn, the silencer pointed at his back.

"Turn around and your a dead man, " the man whispered, in an emotionless voice. Logan had heard that voice before, he thought, maintaining his grip on the knife inside his jacket.

"Let me guess, you were ordered to kill me? Isn't that a little out of your area of expertise?" Logan asked, turning swiftly and catching his attacker by surprise.

"I answer to a new boss. Unfortunately, he's decided your time here is done. You crossed the line, Logan. Lulu is a friend."

"What, I'm supposed to believe that you are going to kill me? You couldn't harm a fly. That gun probably isn't even loaded. Should we test that theory," Logan answered, shoving against his assailant and wrenching the gun from his grasp. It fell a few feet away, landing near the dockside park bench.

"Enforcer? That's a joke. Why don't you stick to what you know best and leave the heavy hitting stuff to guys like me?" Logan told him, yanking the knife from beneath his jacket and swinging it at his now unarmed attacker. They struggled, each wrestling to rip it from the others' grasp, as Logan Hayes suddenly flipped his assailant, pinning him to the ground.

"You had a really good thing going. Why did you have to mess it up?" Logan Hayes questioned him, shaking his head in pity, as he raised the knife over his head and plunged it downward. His assailant turned at the last second, wrenching the knife from Logan's grip with his gloved hands before thrusting it into his chest, "I work for a higher power now, Logan."

Logan's startled gaze peered up into his attacker's eyes, "Well, I'll be damned, Max. You had it in you after all," he said, pulling the knife from his chest and watching the blood pour from his wound. He smiled for a brief second, and Max heard him whisper something out loud, "What did you say?"

"I couldn't have planned this any better, than if I had done it myself. Give him a message for me?" Logan said, feeling the growing ache in his body.

"Tell him to tell his son, Dante, that I have the last laugh," Logan smiled, as Max pushed him off of the dock and into the harbor. Max reached for the knife disposing of it in a trash bin away from the pier, tossing it inside. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his new boss, "It's done."

Seconds later, he heard the sirens in the distance and had to abandon his cleanup routine. The fish would have Logan Hayes a little longer than expected, Max thought, leaving the scene as the police rolled up.

"Are you sure that he said Pier 52? There isn't-" Detective Spencer said, running toward the dock, as he heard retreating footsteps. The bastard had gotten away, for now. Lucky questioned the dispatcher on the phone, as he walked back toward the water, stopping in mid-sentence, as he spied the blood on the ground, "Call the Commissioner, Rosie. I think that this just turned into a homicide."

"Carl, over here," Lucky told the forensics expert, pointing to the blood markings on the ground.

"Now, if I were a weapon where would I hide? He couldn't possibly take you with him," Lucky pondered, canvassing the area. He checked beneath the park bench and in the bushes, praying that it wasn't tossed in the harbor.

"Detective, I think that we found something," Officer Carlin told him, getting ready to reach into the trash bin, "Hold up there, Officer," Detective Spencer said, using an old newspaper to retrieve the knife.

"First rule of police training, Officer Carlin: Never taint the evidence. Ok, tag it and bag it, Officer." Lucky Spencer answered, staring down at the large butcher's knife.

"What the hell?" Lucky said in surprise, as he read the initials.

Chef Falconeri had a lot of explaining to do, he thought. And for his sister's sake, he prayed that he had all the right answers.

…...

Sonny Corrinthos stood in his restaurant kitchen and felt confident that his son's problems had come to an end. Logan Hayes would vanish into thin air tonight, a fitting end to someone who was such a waste to humankind. Dante's girlfriend would be able to put all of this behind her and they could move on with their life. Best of all, none of it would trace back to Sonny or Dante. Life was a beautiful thing sometimes, Sonny grinned, stirring a large pot of his award-winning chili. His cell phone rang and he turned the heat down, so that the beans would not burn.

"Corrinthos," he answered, waiting for the caller on the other end to answer.

"Hey, boss," Max replied, nervously, "We have a problem."

"We, don't have anything, Max. Tell me that you took care of everything."

"I did as you asked, I disposed of the body."

"And the gun?" Sonny asked, waiting for his new goomba to confirm that all was taken care of.

"About the gun, he pulled a knife and before I knew it we struggled and I stuck him with it."

"What knife? He wasn't supposed to be armed, Max. What did it look like?"

"I don't know. Don't all knives look the same? It was huge, like a meat-cutting knife I guess," Max told him, a worried tone in his voice.  
"A chef's knife?" Sonny answered, suddenly desperate to reach his son.

…...

"Stop it," Lulu laughed, as Dante continued to pin her, tickling her on her feet.

"Who knew that Lulu Spencer was ticklish?"

"I'm not," she denied falsely, struggling to maintain her composure.

Dante pulled her beneath him, kissing her on the lips and silencing her denials, as he ran his hands through her hair and pressed his body close to hers. His hands memorized the feel of her skin on his, the taste on his lips. He loved every inch of her.

"Mm, don't you have class today, Chef?" Lulu asked him, completely sated from their last round of lovemaking, as she broke away from his kisses to catch her breath.

"Hm, that's kind of interesting because I seem to remember this student of mine always being fashionably late. I think that she is starting to rub off on me," Dante told her, reaching for one ankle and placing it around his hip.

"I'm rubbing off on you? So, now it's my fault, " Lulu said, gasping as Dante grabbed her other ankle and positioned himself, plunging head first.

"Baby, you are the best thing to ever happen to me," Dante told her, in between short breaths, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, "Hang on, sweetheart," he said, as she countered each of his body's movements, their moans mingling, as once again they soared toward heaven.

"Food, Dante," Lulu murmured, barely able to move, thirty minutes later. Her loose muscles felt like jello and every movement was a chore.

"I think that we still have some pasta paramonti, from the kitchen," Dante told her, sitting up. He leaned over her relaxed form, placing a kiss in the hollow of her naked back, as she lay on her stomach, her head facing away from him.

"Maybe I could cancel class today, hm," he asked her, as his lips brushed the skin of her back, causing goosebumps to erupt upon her body.

"Dante Falconeri," Lulu scolded him, turning to face him, "you are going to class today."

"I can't play hooky any more?" Dante pleaded, moving his lips lower, just above her two cheeks.

"No," she moaned in surprise, feeling a sharp pain and then his gentling kiss. Lulu turned to see teeth marks on her left cheek, "You bit me?"

"A lovebite, Lulu. If you promise to play hooky with me, I promise to show you so much more," Dante begged, his eyes blazing with passion, as he moved over her and placed more kisses on her shoulder and back.

"Please, baby," Dante told her, flipping her onto her back and looking down at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Lulu tried to resist, she really did, but his naked chest and his chocolate-brown eyes that could melt you with a glance were her downfall. It was a losing battle.

"You got one hour, Dante. Not a minute more, " she cried out, as he pulled her into his arms and began to make love to her once more.

"One hour, I promise," he said, gasping as Lulu began to return his advances with her own teasing caresses. They took turns tormenting each other, their lips and hands rediscovering each others' bodies and exactly sixty-one minutes later they lay exhausted and replete, snuggled tightly together.

"We have to shower, baby," Dante told her, nudging her awake, nose to nose.

"Mm, go away. You shower first. I just want to sleep," Lulu told him, turning and pulling the sheets with her. Dante lay there naked as the day he was born and smiled at Lulu, "You are no fun, Lulu Spencer."

Dante sat up and stood, grabbing his shaving kit and heading toward the bathroom. Lulu turned, smiling as she got a first-hand view of his incredible backside. Dante had a great ass, she thought, toned and sexy. She grinned, rolling over and pulling his pillow to her side of the bed. It still had his scent on it. Not cologne, but a natural, woodsy scent. The aroma of a man. She loved the smell of him, she thought, as she gripped the pillow tighter and closed her eyes. She was awakened minutes later by the stinging swat of a towel hitting her buttocks, as Dante stood beside her with a wicked grin.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for, Dante?" Lulu shouted, as he hauled her out of bed and lifted her into his arms. He carried her into the bathroom, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature, before placing her on her feet and coaxing her inside.

"I hate you, Dante Falconeri," Lulu told him, as the water rained down on her face and erased whatever hope she had of wasting her day away in dreamland.

"At least you'll be on time for class. Hurry up, your classmates are waiting, Miss Spencer," he chided her, grabbing his shaving kit and placing it on the shelf outside of the bathroom.

"I hate classrooms. But, I love the chef," she whispered, turning around to feel the spray of water pouring onto her head.

She raised her hands to wash her hair, letting the water rinse away all of her troubles. She was actually looking forward to another one of Dante's crazy cooking lessons. She wondered what recipes he could possibly come up with today.

"What are you making today anyway?" Lulu shouted, as Dante came inside wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. She had trouble concentrating, he looked amazing in his underwear. She made herself a promise to purchase more this weekend.

"Aglio e Oglio," he said, as she looked at him confused.

"Ayo and what?"

"Garlic and olive oil with peppers. Don't worry, Lulu. You'll love it."  
"I always love what you make Dante," Lulu told him, grinning, "Well, except for ofal. That was disgusting," she laughed, turning off the shower and kissing him on the lips. Dante grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace, not caring that her wet body was soaking his underwear. He felt his erection swell and reluctantly broke away from her kiss, "You are like my own private drug, Lulu Spencer. I can't ever get enough of you."

"Mm, I think that I like that." Lulu told him, kissing him quickly, before sauntering toward her suitcase, naked as a jaybird and sporting the most incredible bottom that Dante had ever seen. She retrieved her clothes and turned, still completely naked, staring dumbfounded at Dante, "What are you doing?"

"I need a shower, " he told her, grimacing, "A very cold one."

...

Two hours later, the divers found a body at the bottom of the harbor. They pulled it to the surface and Lucky was called upon to identify the remains. The body was bruised and battered beyond recognition and Lucky had no way of knowing if it had ever been Logan Hayes. The coroner was called and they took the body in for further testing to determine the time of death and to identify the identity through a DNA match.

Regardless, of the outcome, it was leaning more and more to an arrest. One that Lucky Spencer was dreading and wished to hell that he didn't have to do himself.

He looked at the other officers at the scene and nodded to them that he was leaving. He headed toward his car, sinking in the seat and resting his head against the steering wheel. How did one explain what he was about to do? If he had done it, could Lucky really blame him? Who was to say that he wouldn't have done the same thing, if given the opportunity? Life wasn't always fair, Lucky thought, turning the ignition and driving toward the school.

"Quiet down, class!" Chef Falconeri told his classmates, helpless to look in any direction other than Lulu's.

"Today we are going to learn to make Aglio e Oglio," he said enthusiastically, as his class stood motionless and silent.

"Well, let's not all jump up at once," Dante told them, curious as to what had their attention.

"Haven't you heard the news?" the mousy one asked him, dying to spill.

"What news?" Dante answered, wondering to what they were referring.

"They found a body in the harbor a few hours ago," another replied, like he was telling a campfire story.

"A body? In the harbor?" Dante grinned, "Well, call the press. This is Port Charles, students. They are always pulling someone from the pier's depths. What's so different about this one?"

"It was a Port Charles detective, " the mousy one answered again.

"A detective?" Lulu replied, a feeling of foreboding coming over her.

"They haven't confirmed it yet, " Mr. Hunter said, a bit defensively, "Until there is a DNA match its anybody's guess who it belongs to," he told everyone.

Lulu sent a worried look toward Dante, as the door to the school was flung open behind them and the students, Dante and Lulu turned to see who it was.

"Lucky? What are you doing here?" she asked, as he approached her.

"Dante, I need to ask you some questions...downtown," he told him.

"You think that I did it? After last night? I should have never said anything," Dante replied, looking toward his stunned classmates, "Class is dismissed."

He watched his students leave, their whispers filling the room, as they retreated through the door.

"Well, Lucky, I'm waiting?" Lulu asked him, as Lucky looked at her confused.

"About what?"

"Do you actually believe that the body is Logan?"

"It's leading to that conclusion. I need Dante to answer some questions, nothing more."

"That's a load of crap, Lucky and you know it. The minute you get word that the body is Logan's you're going to arrest me, aren't you?" Dante replied, reaching for Lulu's hand to comfort her.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question, Lucky," Lulu told him, with worried eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Lulu, you need to stay out of this. I'm not your brother right now. This is a police matter," Lucky told her at the police station, as she continued to question him.

"Officer Carl, take Chef Falconeri into interrogation room one," Lucky directed, as he reached for a file on his desk and quickly glanced inside.

"Lulu, it's ok. baby, I'll be fine," Dante told her, kissing her on the forehead, as the officer attempted to lead him away.

"It's not fine, Dante, she told him, completely irate.

"Just call my Dad, please. He'll know what to do," Dante tried to reassure her, "They'll be finished by the time you hang up. I promise, sweetheart."

"This is just all a mistake. It has to be. You'll see, Dante. It's just a misunderstanding. Logan will walk in here any minute now and we'll know it wasn't him. Right?" Lulu told Dante, her eyes brimming with tears, as Dante kissed her on the lips, before the officer tugged on his arm, leading him away.

"This is crazy, Lucky," Lulu shouted, raising her voice, "Dante was with me. He couldn't have done what you're thinking," Lulu told him, "Stop acting like a cop and look at me, Lucky. I'm trying to tell you why you're wrong."

"I'm sorry, Lulu. I know how much he means to you," Lucky told her, as he tossed his coat on a nearby chair.

"And believe me, if that body turns out to be Logan-"

"It won't. It can't," Lulu told her brother, shaking her head in denial.

"I'm just saying, after everything that you've been through, I wouldn't blame him. I would understand if Dante talked to his old man-"

"That's not what happened, Lucky. You don't know him. You don't know Dante at all. He would never-"

"Logan attacked you, Lulu," Lucky said, lowering his voice, "Just think about it. If he did this-"

"He didn't do it," Lulu said softly, reaching inside her coat for her cell phone, "I know, because I believe in him and I'm going to prove it," she said calling Dante's father.

"Sonny, it's Lulu. Dante's in trouble. He needs you," she told him, walking away from the eavesdropping ears of the precinct to give Sonny the details."

…...

Lucky waited to make sure that his sister was all right, before proceeding down the hall toward the interrogation room. Dante sat behind the table, his hands folded and resting on its surface.

"You and I both know that I didn't do this, Lucky," Dante told him as Lucky pulled up a chair and sat down, throwing a manila file on the desk in front of Dante.

"I don't know, Dante. You calling me last night to warn me that Logan was in jeopardy-"

"I did that out of respect for Lulu. Your her brother and I thought you should know," Dante told him, irritated that Lucky was spinning the facts against him.

"I just find it awfully convenient, Dante. Was that the plan?" Lucky questioned him, moving the file back and forth in front of him. "

"You go to Daddy, tell him you need him to handle it, because if that's how it went down, you need to tell me now, Dante. I can't help you unless you tell me the truth." Lucky told him, leaning in closer.

"I'm telling you the truth, DETECTIVE Spencer! Now, if you're finished, I'm done talking until my lawyer arrives."

"You sound like your father, Dante, you know, the mob boss. I thought that you were better than that. For Lulu's sake, I pray to God that you are telling the truth."

"Leave Lulu out of this," Dante answered, lowering his voice.

"Why, Dante?" Lucky replied, his voice increasing in anger, as he stood, "We both know that she is the reason for all of this. Dammit, Dante, if you would have just come to me, we could have worked something out. But, no, YOU had to go to Sonny. Now, I can't help you," Lucky said, placing his hands on the table in front of Dante.

"I'm not saying another word until I see my lawyer," Dante answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Whether you believe it, or not, Dante, I'm on your side," Lucky said, shaking his head, grabbing the empty file and exiting the interrogation room. He tossed the file on his desk and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Are you finished, Lucky? Or, maybe you would like to question me on my whereabouts," Lulu said, in an accusing tone.

"Questioning? I hope I heard wrong, Detective," attorney, Diane Miller, interrupted, walking into the police station, "I know that the PCPD would NEVER question my client without proper representation."

"He isn't under arrest, Ms. Miller," Lucky told her, turning to his sister, Lulu, "And yes, he is free to go," he replied, reaching for Lulu's arm, "But, you'd better talk some sense into him Lulu. He is in a world of trouble here."

"Trouble? The only problem I see is you railroading my client when there isn't even proof that Detective Hayes is deceased. Isn't that the case, Detective?" Ms. Diane Miller inferred.

"I can't respond to that Ms. Miller, other than to say we feel very confident that our findings will show the body to be that of Detective Logan Hayes. But, yes, we haven't received a confirmation from the coroner's office as of yet."

"Wonderful. Then, unless you want me to call the Judge and slap a lawsuit on this department for improper procedure, failure to allow my client to obtain representation and inappropriate questioning simply due to the fact that his father is Sonny Corrinthos, I suggest you release him."

"He was never in our custody, Ms. Miller," Lucky repeated, pointing to Officer Carl, who was leading Dante out of the interrogation room, "As you can see, no handcuffs."

"This time, detective. But, I'm keeping you on alert, harass my client again and you'll spend face-time with the judge. Let's go, Falconeri," Diane ordered him, as Dante followed her toward the exit.

"Lulu?" Lucky implored, as she turned to him with a look of disdain, "Save it, Lucky. I don't want to hear what you have to say. He's innocent."

"Of course he is," Diane stated, motioning for Dante to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't get it, Detective Spencer. We have the weapon with his initials and Logan's blood. Why didn't you book him?"

"Because Officer Carl, the body isn't Logan Hayes," Lucky said, pointing to the file on his desk, "and until we find Logan Hayes," Lucky said, lowering his voice, "that knife, well it was unfortunately misplaced in the evidence room. I want a bigger fish. Do I make myself clear, Officer?"

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of it," Officer Carl told Lucky Spencer, walking toward the evidence room.

They exited the building and she looked over at him, pointing her finger, "You know if between you and your father, you stopped killing everybody, you might find that you'd have a considerable more amount of money. Now, would be a great time to start using your head and access your trust fund. If that body turns out to be Detective Logan Hayes, that's Murder with Special Circumstances, the death penalty, Mr. Falconeri."

"I'm innocent, Diane," Dante replied, while Lulu stood next to him, holding his hand.

"Save it, Falconeri, I've heard that song and dance from your father for too many years. I'm going to tell you what I tell him. Speak to me in hypotheticals. I'm not a miracle-worker. You pay me to represent you, but I can't do that if you go off half-cocked and ALLEGEDLY put people in concrete shoes-"

"Did she just say concrete shoes?" Lulu asked Dante, as Diane Miller focused her accusing glare on Lulu Spencer, "And you, don't think that I didn't forget about your part in this. They are going to come at you with guns blazing. You had a prior relationship with the alleged victim, they'll use that against Dante. So, you think about that. You both think about that, while I go and focus on praying that the body isn't Detective Hayes."

"Diane, thanks." Dante told her, as she walked toward her car, stopping and turning in his direction, "You can thank me with a new pair of shoes. How about a new pair of Giuseppe Zanotti's. I'll send you the bill."

"Oh, and Chef Falconeri, I would never advise a client to jump bail, but if it comes back that the body is indeed Detective Hayes, hypothetically speaking, I would cash in your trust fund and find an island in a very far-off hemisphere."

…...

"Thanks, Mike," Lulu answered, hanging up the phone and turning to Dante, "He has a vacant room that we can use for the night," she told him, walking toward the table and sitting opposite of him.

"Tell me that you don't believe any of this?" Dante asked, seeing the lines of strain on her forehead.

"Of course, I don't believe it, Dante. I know that you aren't capable of-"

"But, you think my father is," Dante answered, interrupting, as Mike set a chicken sandwich and fries on the table in front of him.

"And for the lady," Mike answered, placing a plate of cheese fries and a small bowl of mayonnaise on the table, as both Mike and Dante looked at her in puzzlement, "I'll leave you to your fries," Mike told her, moving to assist another customer.

"What? I'm hungry," she said, dipping her cheese fries in the mayonnaise and taking a bite.

"You hate mayonnaise," Dante answered, perplexed as to her behavior and shaking his head.

"Mm, this tastes so good. Want a bite?" she asked him, grabbing the pickle from his plate.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, baby, but don't you think that you're overdoing it?" he replied, watching her wave Mike over, "Can I get some more pickles? Oh, and some peanut butter," Lulu shouted to Mike's retreating back.

"I think it must have been some kind of bug, because my stomach feels fine. In fact, I have these funny cravings today-"

"Lulu, we need to talk about-"

"Chef Falconeri, glad to see they sprung you," Matt Hunter said, laughing, as he approached their table, "Lulu, always a pleasure," he told her, with curiosity, as he glanced at her plate.

"Mr. Hunter, I'm surprised to see you at Kelly's." Dante answered, noticing Lulu's face turn ashen for just a moment and her hand clasping her mouth, "You all right, sweetheart."

"False alarm," Lulu said, taking a sip of her water, as Matt Hunter raised his eyebrow, "What are you sick, or something?"

"Or something?" Mike answered, grinning, as he approached the table, "Lulu, here I brought you something to help calm your stomach," he said, handing her two chalky tablets.

Lulu popped them in her mouth, her face revealing disgust as she chewed, "Ugh," she replied, looking at Matt Hunter, "Relax, Matt, I'm not contagious. I probably just ate too much."

"Yeah, well, see that you stay that way, Spencer. If I get the slightest sniffle-"

"Did you need something Mr. Hunter, because we're kind of in the middle of-"

"No, Chef, I just wanted to make sure that everything was all right after, well you know-"

"It's fine. We'll see you in class, Mr. Hunter," Dante answered, perplexed.

"Yeah, you bet, Chef. I guess I'll see you, the both of you," he replied a bit reluctantly, walking to the counter and picking up his to-go order.

"That was odd," Dante told Lulu, who sat across from digging once again into her fries, "What? Matt?" she exclaimed, "Nothing surprises me with him. Are you going to eat that?" she said, eyeballing his sandwich, as Dante laughed, "Apparently not. Go ahead, you're appetite seems to have improved."

"I am so hungry. I feel like I'm eating for two, funny huh." she smiled, taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

…...

Matt Hunter closed the door to his apartment, placing the soup on the counter, before moving toward the windowsill and glancing outside. The street had a few passerbys here and there, but no one that looked suspicious. When he had run into his high school buddy a few short months ago, it was like old times again and he fell back into that easy camaraderie and brotherly pact that they once shared. He heard someone moan behind him and turned toward the bed, reaching for the bottle of water on the bedside stand, "Here, drink this," Matt Hunter said, helping the person to sit up and swallow a little of the water. He looked down at the gauze covering the wound, the blood starting to seep through once more, "You need a hospital, pal. I'm not a doctor," Matt told the man lying on his bed, as he slowly opened his eyes, "Just tell me the bastard is behind bars."

"Sorry, I just saw him at Kelly's, walking free and clear," Matt told him, handing him a couple pills for his pain and the bottle of water. The man popped the pills in his mouth, taking a long drag of the water before swallowing.

"What the hell does a man have to do in this town to have someone arrested for his murder," Logan Hayes told Matt Hunter, wondering why Chef Dante Falconeri was walking around town a free man.

"You made sure that the knife was still at the scene, "Logan questioned Matt Hunter, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Yes, as soon as you notified me I checked the location, the knife was there. I went to retrieve you, brought you back here and then went out just a short while ago. The knife isn't there, so the police must have found it. The location has police tape everywhere. They had to have found the body. Who was it by the way?" Matt asked, curious as to who had fallen victim to Logan Hayes's plan.

"Just some derelict that was at the wrong place at the right time for me, but, they'll figure it out soon enough. We need to speed up the plan. We may not have much time," Logan said, cringing as he sat up straighter, "Now where's my soup?"

"What exactly is the plan, Logan?" Matt Hunter asked Logan Hayes.

"I plan to frame Dante Falconeri for my murder. It's brilliant really. His father orders a hit on me and his precious son takes the fall. I get to wipe the smirk off that bastard Dante's face and crush Lulu in one blow. With him out of the picture, I can move on to plan B."

"Which is?" Matt asked, dreading the answer.

"Making Lulu Spencer rue the day that she ever met Dante Falconeri," Logan Hayes smiled, sipping the chicken soup from the spoon.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"I hate to ask, but my waitress is running late and I could really use the help," Mike asked, stuck in a pinch.

"Lulu would love to help out, wouldn't you?" Dante answered for her, rising from his seat and reaching for his jacket, "I have something that I need to take care of. Shouldn't be more than a couple hours at the most," Dante told her, as Mike handed her an apron.

"You are a lifesaver, Lulu. I just need to deliver my world-famous chili to Mrs. Collins on Baker Street. I promise to hurry."

"It's fine, Mike. Really. I'll just wait for the two of you to return," Lulu answered a bit reluctantly, her eyes taking in several tables that needed clearing and a few customers at the counter that were waving her over.

"See you, Mike. Oh, and thanks again for the room. We really appreciate it," Dante told him, as Mike headed out, "Not a problem, Dante. That's what family is for. Be right back, Lulu."

"Hey, can we get some coffee over here," a man at the counter said, turning in her direction.

"I need my check. Is anyone working," a woman at one of the tables asked.

"Coming," Lulu told them, tying the strings to her apron and giving Dante a look of disapproval, "So, what's my reward for volunteering to do this?" she asked, her hand emphasizing the caos of the room.

"Anything you want, Lulu," Dante smiled, his eyes raking over her form and shaking his head to clear the image, "Seeing you in THAT apron, just makes me wish that we were alone."

"Go! Now, Dante." Lulu replied, her pulse increasing and feeling short of breath, "Before I change my mind."

"Thanks, baby. I love you," Dante told her, kissing her soundly on the lips and rushing out the door. She walked toward the counter, stepping behind and picking up the pot of coffee. This was going to be the longest two hours of her life.

Lulu was clearing the tables when Olivia Falconeri walked in, a large tub sat upon one of the chairs and she was placing the dishes inside.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" Olivia asked Lulu, reaching for a plate and adding it to the bin.

"I'm surprised that your even talking to me," Lulu replied, looking for signs of contempt on Olivia's face.

"Oh, honey, why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Dante was nearly imprisoned for murder. I don't understand how can you stand to look at me after everything that I've put him through."

"First of all, Lulu you did nothing wrong. You are the best thing to ever happen to my son. Believe that," Olivia replied, reaching for Lulu and pulling her into her embrace.

"I'm scared, Olivia. What if Dante can't-"

"Don't even think it, Lulu? He'll beat this, he has to, God knows we all need him too much," Olivia told Lulu, clinging tight to her faith.

"Hey, can I get my check?" the customer at the counter interrupted.

"I should-" Lulu started to say, as Olivia interjected.

"Yo, can't you see we're in the middle of something here. Why don't you make like a bird, and fly outta here!" Olivia fired back, placing her hand on her hips and doing her best Carmela Soprano impersonation.

"Whatever happened to customer service? The customer is always right," he said, slapping a ten-dollar bill on the counter and brushing past them, disgruntled.

"It disappeared along with your tiny brain. Let me know when you find it," Olivia responded, as the remaining customer left as well.

"Wow, you really know how to clear out a room," Lulu told her, smiling sheepishly.

"Sit down, Lulu. You look tired. Have you eaten anything?" she asked, glancing down at the wasteland of food on the table, "Someone's got a bun in the oven," Olivia grinned, taking note of the pickles and the odd array of condiments.

"Huh?" Lulu replied, her stomach doing flips, as Olivia's comment started to sink in. It wasn't possible, was it?

Mike entered just then, and Lulu was granted a reprieve from responding to Olivia's remark. Lulu reached for her purse and turning to Mike, untied the apron, pulling it over her head, "I need to pick something up, Mike. Will you tell Dante that I'll be back shortly?"

"Absolutely." Mike answered, as Olivia looked on in suspicion.

"Did she tell you the news?" Mike asked Olivia, sure more than ever that Lulu was pregnant.

"What news?" Olivia asked, helping him clear the table, "I thought for sure that she would have told you," he said, chuckling as he noticed the abundance of food on the table.

"I told Dante that he doesn't need to tip so much," Mike answered, picking up the twenty-dollar bill and placing it in his pocket.

"Dante? Oh My God, Lulu's-" Olivia exclaimed, looking down at the table and registering that it was Dante and Lulu's.

"Pregnant. Yeah, I would be willing to bet the diner on it. Adela used to eat like that. Had the craziest cravings," Mike told a stunned Olivia, who unceremoniously plopped herself into a chair at the table.

"Are you all right?" Mike asked Olivia, who suddenly grinned, "There's going to be a new Falconeri in the family."

"I'm going to be a Grandma," Olivia continued, as the grin fell from her face and she suddenly felt old. Her baby was going to be a Daddy.

…...

Lulu stood in the grocery aisle staring at boxes upon boxes of pregnancy kits. She had tossed the idea of motherhood back and forth in her head on the way over, but still the idea had yet to sink in. What if they were pregnant? Were they ready to be parents? Was she ready to be a mother?

"Can I help you?" a woman wearing a FoodCo nametag asked, approaching her, "Aw, are you expecting?" she said, noticing Lulu's look of complete fear.

"First time, huh? Well, there are several good choices here. Are you having the symptoms? Missed periods, morning sickness, fatigue, tender breasts, maybe even some spotting?"

"I thought it was just a stomach bug," Lulu answered in disbelief, amazed that she didn't see the signs. It wasn't her first time, shouldn't she have noticed the changes.

"Could still be, dear. Well, let's get you set up and on your way," she said, grabbing a box off of the shelf and walking a very astounded Lulu to the check-out.

"We'll just get you rang up and out of here as quickly as possible. I'm sure that you and your husband can't wait to see the results," the woman stated, as Lulu shook her head.

"I'm not married," Lulu replied, shaking her head, as she paid for the test. Just what the hell was she going to do if it came out positive.

"The tests are easy, dear. Plus or minus sign. That little symbol is going to change your life."

Fifteen minutes later, Lulu closed the bathroom door, sitting on the edge of the bed, as she waited for the results. Three minutes. That's all it took. She folded her hands before her, wringing them nervously. The alarm went off on her watch and she went back into the bathroom, her eyes opened wide and her mouth parted in shock. What now, she thought, reading the symbol that stared back at her and wondering how she was going to tell Dante. How would he feel? She picked up the testing stick and walked into the bedroom, waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey, baby. I have a surprise for you," Dante said, pleased to see her, as he entered the room carrying a dozen red roses and a large rectangular box. He'd missed her and he was only gone for an hour, finishing his errands and finding himself on the pier, reflecting on the last few months. She sat at the end of the bed, her face registering a look of worry and his gut twisted, with apprehension.

"Is everything ok? Did Lucky have more news?" Dante asked, sitting down beside her, his eyes locked on hers. It took him a second to glance down at the object that rested in her hands, his eyes widening at the image that symbol had created.

"Oh My God! Lulu-"

"I should feel happy, Dante," Lulu admitted looking down at the plus sign that had appeared in the oval box, "But, I'm scared."

"Pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" Dante exclaimed, Lulu's trepidation becoming abundantly clear with the frantic look in her eyes.

"You don't want to-"

"No, Dante. I do. I really do. But, what if you-"

"It's not going to happen, Lulu. I'm not going anywhere," he said, grinning from ear to ear,"I'm going to be a father," he gushed, as Lulu began to cry tears of joy, and he pulled her into his arms. He held her close, several minutes passing, before Lulu noticed the flowers and package discarded on a table near the door.

"You brought me roses?"Lulu said, peering over his shoulder, as he hugged her tightly.

"You were upset. I wanted to cheer you up," he told her, walking toward the table and picking up the roses. He handed the flowers to her, smiling as she lifted them toward her nose, reveling in their scent.

She filled an empty vase with water from the bathroom sink, and placed it atop the dresser, arranging the roses.

"Their beautiful, Dante. I love them," Lulu told him, turning to express her thanks. He placed the box upon the bed, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I know that with everything going on we haven't been able to really focus on us, and well I wanted to continue what we started the other night."

Lulu untied the satin ribbon, opening the box to reveal a stunningly beautiful magenta halter dress inside.

"I don't know what to say, Dante. I love it. But, where-"

"You leave that to me, IF you are up for a little adventure," Dante told her, a silk scarf suddenly appearing in his hand, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life?" Lulu answered, her nerves causing her to shake from excitement, "Where are you taking me?"

"Ssh, first let's get you changed. Then, we'll start with the appetizer," Dante replied, stopping Lulu as she reached to unbutton her blouse, "Appetizer?"

"Blindfold, first," Dante said, as Lulu's eyes flared with passion and it took every ounce of strength she had to keep her hands motionless at her side.

She kept her eyes locked on his, memorizing the way that his lips parted when he inhaled quickly and the way his eyes made love to her with a look. She jumped slightly, as he raised his arms, bringing the silk scarf across her eyes and reaching around her to tie the two ends together at the back. All around her was blackness, as her senses heightened and her body hummed with desire.

She could feel his hands unbuttoning her blouse, his fingers stroking the bare skin revealed. Her nipples hardened into pebbles, pushing against the silk fabric of her bra.

"You won't need this," Dante told her, his hands caressing the straps of her bra, hooking his fingers underneath and pulling the thin bands off of her shoulders.

Using his hands, he pulled the shirt open forcefully, the remaining buttons flying in both directions. All of this Lulu could not see with her eyes, but only feel with her sense of touch and her hearing. Every sound was magnified a hundredfold, every touch electrified, as he discarded her blouse and his hands began to work on the clasp at her backside.

She heard the catch release and felt her breasts surge upwards, swelling against his chest, as his hands moved from her back, stroking the underside of her breasts, before cupping both. His thumbs played with her nipples, and she felt them erupt beneath his touch, aching for his lips to claim them. Her lack of sight, tormented her, keeping her from seeing the passion in his eyes, the parting of his lips right before he suckled her. It was his breath on her skin that gave him away, causing tiny shivers to move up and down her body.

Dante's lips parted, his mouth pulling her nipple inside, and sucking, as his hands glided over her skin, moving slowly toward the back of her jeans and reaching to grip her buttocks. Naked skin met his fingertips, and his cock jerked, jutting against her.

Lulu moaned, reaching her hands around his neck, then further down, caressing his shoulders. The minute he grasped her buttocks and lifted her toward him, pressing her against his manhood, she gasped, desperately wanting him to end this torture. If he didn't come inside her soon, she would die, she thought, her body shaking with desire.

"Jesus, Lulu, no underwear?" he moaned in wonder, moving his hands to the front of her pants and releasing the button. One hand slowly lowered the zipper, while the other dipped behind the closure, teasing her as it sought her entrance.

"Oh God, " Lulu cried out, her hips undulating toward him, "Dante, please," she begged, her hands kneading the muscles of his back, tearing at his shirt and searching for the closure to his belt.

"I need you. Now!" she demanded, yanking his zipper down and filling her hand with his cock. She felt the tiny bead of liquid pearl at the top, her tongue darting out of her mouth, nearly sending Dante over the edge.

Quickly, Dante tore the pants from her legs, pulling her toward the bed and seating himself upon it. His fingers tested her readiness, the moisture soaking his fingers and causing his dick to harden even more.

Lulu used her hands to position herself, parting her legs and sitting astride him. Dante thrust two fingers inside her, enjoying the way her mouth parted and the surprised "O" that passed her lips. She was coming apart around his fingers, her hips speeding faster, reaching for her orgasm. With one hand he reached down, and grasped his penis, navigating him toward her center and parting her folds. He thrust deep inside, holding himself still, as he lay buried within her. Her body was shaking now, as his lips claimed hers, urging her to ride him, slowly at first, her body adjusting to his fullness with each movement of her hips.

"Dante...Oh, God," she cried, moaning louder, with each press of her hips to his. She could feel him swell inside her, so incredibly tight within her walls, as Dante grasped her buttocks, countering her thrusts and forced her to move faster.

Her hands raked his back, as she felt the orgasm come upon her, her sensations tearing her body apart, as she came; her scream, the response Dante needed to find his own fulfillment. He hooked her feet behind him, remaining inside her, as he turned, her buttocks lined against the edge of the bed, angled to give him better access. Then, he started thrusting again, slow at first, then faster, lifting her hips to meet his pumping hips. She felt the perspiration on his skin and heard his escalated breathing, as he made love to her, her orgasm building once again.

He released his own loud moans, thrusting one last time, as he shattered within her, pulling the blindfold from her eyes to witness the way her eyes glossed over when her orgasm took her. They sat upon the bed, bodies entwined, their breathing slowly becoming even again, as their eyes focused on each other. "I love you, Lesley Lu Spencer," Dante told her, kissing her softly on the lips, as she whispered in return, "I love you, too."

Minutes later, Lulu lay against Dante's chest, her steady breathing, rising and falling against Dante's chest, as she released a yawn.

"Don't you even think about falling asleep on me, Lulu Spencer? This night isn't over," he said, pulling her to a seated position and lifting her into his arms. He carried her toward the bathroom, setting her upon her feet, as he reached for a washcloth and wiped the evidence of their lovemaking from their bodies. The cold cloth felt heavenly against her body, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Lulu reached for her discarded underwear and the bra that rested on the floor next to the chair, but Dante grabbed them, tossing them across the room. "Lift your arms," Dante ordered, as Lulu complied and he let the satin dress fall upon her skin. Without her bra, or panties, the material felt sinfully sexy against her soft skin, every glide of the material stimulating her senses and causing liquid to pool inside her once again.

Dante was still wearing his dark suit, a bit wrinkled now, as he tucked in his shirt and pulled up his zipper. He reached for the satin blindfold once more, tying it around her eyes, as she released an audible sigh.

"Now, what do you say to the first course?" Dante asked her, grinning, as he thought about how sexy she was sans underwear. The thrill of being able to take her anywhere he wanted, all barriers eliminated, caused his cock to stir. He had to remind himself that they had all night, as he reached for her hand and pulled her toward the door. The other hand, reached deep down inside his pocket, to the small, black box inside, its touch upon his fingers reminding him of the ultimate culmination of this night.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, placing her shoes upon her feet. Lulu nodded yes, reaching for the wrap that she knew was near the box, her hands feeling the bed for the familiar material.

"I'll take that," Dante told her, tossing the wrap to the side, "The only thing I want next to your skin tonight is mine," he told her, as her pulse quickened once more and she stepped bravely into the hallway, prepared to go blindly into any adventure he placed before her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Warning: Definitely not for the faint of heart, lol. May need a few dozen cold showers. Yes, Sinatra is in this chapter. I happen to LOVE Frank, so if you don't keep it to yourself, lol. **

**Hope you enjoy and feel free to critique. **

**Chapter 34**

**Come Fly With Me**

Lulu was still blindfolded, as Dante led her toward the waiting limousine.

"Everything is as you requested, Mr. Falconeri."

"Max, please, we've gone over this. You work for my father now. Call me Dante."

"Oh My God. Max?" Lulu exclaimed, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment.

"Yes, Ms. Spencer. Be careful, two feet in front of you, duck your head."

"This is NOT what it looks like Max," Lulu told her client, frantic that she couldn't see his face.

"It never is, Ms. Spencer," Max answered, winking at Dante, "But, you can trust me. I'm very good at keeping secrets. Just ask Mr. Corrinthos."

"Exactly what kind of secrets are you keeping for my father?" Dante questioned Max, raising his eyebrow at his chauffeur's comment.

"Like I said, Mr. Falconeri, I am very trustworthy," Max answered, as Dante assisted Lulu into the limo and ducked inside after her, "Hm. This subject isn't closed, Max. We'll discuss this later."

"There isn't anything to discuss, Mr. Falconeri. Might I suggest that you ask your father?"

"We don't discuss my father's business, Max. But, you know that, don't you?"

"I have heard that, yes, Mr. Falconeri. Now about tonight?"

"Tonight? Yes, nice change of subject, Max. Is everything in place?" Dante asked him, as Max leaned inside the limo.

"Exactly as you ordered, Mr. Falconeri," Max answered, closing the door and effectively ending their conversation.

"Where are you taking me, Dante?" Lulu questioned Dante, using her hands to turn his face toward her.

With her eyes blindfolded she had to rely on her other senses, which was an entirely strange feeling, as she attempted to see with her hands.

"Patience, Lulu. You'll find out soon enough."

"I don't have a patient bone in my body, Falconeri. I'm a Spencer. The word, patient, isn't even in our vocabulary," Lulu told him, grinning.

"Well, you'd better add it, baby, because I am not revealing a thing," Dante assured her, a smile spreading across his face. Lulu felt the transformation, the way the smile lifted his cheeks and revealed his dimples.

"Like what you feel?" Dante asked, his grin turning to wicked laughter.

"You'll do," Lulu replied, releasing a sigh, as her fingers traced his lips, the sensations of the velvet skin across her fingertips sending a current of electricity through her body. Dante's teeth snapped at her fingers, her nerves skyrocketing with each touch.

"There should be a medal for perfect teeth, like yours," Lulu told him, as her fingers followed the shape of each tooth, knowing that each and every one was a luminous white.

"I don't think that anyone has ever commented about my teeth before and said it with a seductive voice. In fact, I know that no one has. It's quite the turn-on, Lulu Spencer."

"No one? I find that hard to believe. You are so beautiful and sexy," Lulu told him, in a sultry voice, as her fingers continued their slow movement, memorizing every inch of his face.

"Exactly how much time do we have, Mr. Falconeri?" Lulu asked him, as her hands fell to his shoulders and she straddled him.

"That's Chef Falconeri to you, Lulu. And God, I hope long enough," Dante replied, as Lulu's lips met his with a teasing caress. Her teeth pulled Dante's bottom lip, the slight nip causing his pulse to jump and eliciting a moan, as she sucked upon it.

Dante's hands smoothed over the satin of the dress, settling on her hips and slowly moving the material upwards, bunching it in his hands.

It was Lulu's turn to gasp when his hands met her bare flesh and he pulled her tight, molding them against her buttocks. She was in complete darkness, her nerves on edge, as she tried to anticipate his next move. Completely at his mercy. She could feel his hands stroking her skin, closer to where she wanted his touch.

One hand remained on her left cheek, kneading the soft skin beneath his touch, while the other drifted around her hip, to her mid-section, tracing a trail toward her very core.

She arched her back, relying completely on the sensations flowing throughout her body, now pressed intimately against his hands.

Lulu moaned, her mouth parted slightly, as Dante's fingers titillated her slick folds and rocked her against him.

"I, uh...I thought that I was supposed to be seducing you," Lulu said, releasing another moan, as one hand gripped her buttock and the other slipped past, delving in, stroking her inner walls.

"Oh My," Lulu cried out, her hips moving against his hands, as he continued to stroke the sensitive lining, causing her breathing to become more rapid and her skin to reveal a slick sheen. The satin blindfold that was tied around her head was starting to slip and Lulu caught a peek of Dante for just a second, his eyes smoldering and dark, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, baby. Not yet," he told her, as his fingers withdrew quickly and his hands reached around her head, pulling the two sides of the strip and tying them.

"I need to see you, Dante," Lulu told him, practically gasping, as his hands once again claimed her flesh.

"Not like that you don't. Just concentrate on my face, Lulu. Touch me. See me," Dante demanded. Lulu's hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, up along the side of his face, memorizing the texture of his skin beneath her fingertips.

"What do you see, Lulu?" Dante asked her, as her fingers brushed his skin.

"You have a five o'clock shadow," Lulu told him, noticing how the stubble felt prickly against her fingers, as she traced the contours of his face from the back of his ears, down the side of his neck and back up toward his chin.

"What else?" Dante said, his fingers teasing the cleft between her buttocks, feeling the wetness that was gathering as he caressed her slowly, back and forth.

"Um," Lulu answered, biting her bottom lip, as the sensations multiplied and her pulse quickened, "I, uh...your lips," she replied, her fingers finding his mouth, as one of his fingers slipped inside of her.

"What about my lips?" Dante asked her, the feel of his breath and the tone of his voice, causing vibrations against her fingertips and creating a longing deep down inside of her. His mouth parted, his teeth nipping at one of her fingers, his tongue stroking the skin from the base of her finger and all the way to the tip, as his hand cupped her sex and his fingers thrust in and out.

"Oh, God," Lulu cried, her body straining for release, "Please, Dante."

Lulu grasped the sides of his face,pulling him against her lips and kissing him voraciously. Dante's other hand, pressed her tightly to him, molding her buttock and controlling her, forcing her to remain still and breaking away from her kiss.

"Tell me, I want to know," Dante whispered next to her ear, his tongue dipping inside her ear and sending shivers up and down her abdomen.

"I, uh...I can't... Oh, Jesus...I, uh... I love the feel of your-"

"Yes," Dante asked, moving his mouth toward her breast, his teeth pulling her nipple inside, wetting the satin fabric, as his fingers moved faster inside her, his thumb reaching and finding her nub. She was coming apart, and he allowed her the tiniest amount of movement, her hips undulating mere inches, as her body started to shake.

"Dante, Oh..." she shouted, her back arched and her head flung back, as the door suddenly opened. She collapsed atop him, her breathing erratic. Dante reacted quickly, dropping the hand that gripped her ass and pulling her dress down, shielding her from Max's view.

"Oh My God. I knocked, " Max insisted, holding the door open, shielding his eyes and shaking his head, as the image of two porcelain cheeks flashed before his eyes, "I thought you heard me."

"Obviously, we didn't hear you," a muffled female voice answered, against Dante's chest.

"Max, give us a second, please," Dante told him, his fingers still inside Lulu's quivering flesh, as he peered over a mortified Lulu Spencer's blindfolded head. Her body was still shaking from her release, her cheeks bright red and flushed.

"Of course, Mr. Falconeri. Take all the time you need," Max answered, extremely embarrassed himself, "I'll, uh, I'll just be right outside. If you need...I mean, if you want...Oh hell, I'll be outside," Max replied, slamming the limo door. He leaned against the side of the limo and could hear the soft laughter from inside. Hell, well at least someone was getting a laugh out of this, he thought, thinking that he was now scarred for life.

"Are you all right?" Dante asked her, trying to gauge her reaction, "I don't know who was more mortified me, or Max," Lulu answered, trying to stifle her giggles, but failing. Dante released his fingers from her grip, and reaching for a towel near the bar. He pressed it against her, kissing her soundly, as he stroked her with the towel. When he was finished he wiped his hand, as well, before smoothing her dress over her hips.

Lulu Spencer dropped her chin atop his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him tightly, grateful that neither Dante, nor Max could see how truly embarrassed she was.

"How much do you think he saw?" Lulu asked Dante, her lips pressing a soft kiss against his neck.

Dante felt his cock stir and adjusted himself, painfully aware of his predicament. Lulu felt his penis pushing against her, reminding her that her needs were met, but not Dante's.

"Where exactly are we, Dante?" she asked, wiggling her body, teasing his, as he started to writhe against her.

"Um, at my school." Dante replied, aching from the press of her so close, the fabric separating them.

"Can you handle walking inside?" Lulu said, her hand searching, reaching toward his pants and his straining erection. She fondled him, his dick thrusting against her hand, as her fingers threatened to pull the zipper down. Touching him and then retreating.

"Lulu, if you don't stop. Max is going to get a lot more than a glance. Capiche?" he told her, one head trying to convince her of their surroundings, while the other begged for her to continue her torment.

"Did you really mean it?" Lulu whispered, brushing her fingers softly atop his pants, his penis growing larger.

"Mean what?" Dante answered, having a hard time concentrating.

"You know, about me becoming a great chef," she said, listening for the sound of his reassuring voice.

"Of course I meant it. Lulu, you are going to be an amazing chef." Dante told her, kissing her on the lips.

"Good. Because, after today, I am so fired," Lulu answered, breaking into giggles, as Dante began to laugh alongside of her.

They stayed inside the limo, emerging nearly twenty minutes later, their clothes back in their rightful place, their hair finger-brushed as best as possible and faces flushed.

"Max," Dante smiled, pulling Lulu out beside him, "I can be assured that this stays in the limo, correct? No talk about this to your fiancee or anyone else. "

"If Mr. C. has faith in me, Mr. Falconeri, you can, too," Max answered, closing the door behind them. He leaned against the limo door with a trusting smile, watching their retreating backs ascend the steps into the cooking school.

"Hey, I almost forgot, Max. Is the loft ready?" Dante asked, as he approached the door, using his key to unlock it, " turning toward Max.

"Loft?" Lulu whispered, suddenly hating the blindfold that kept her from seeing Dante's face. Her hands reached for the two ends, attempting to untie them, as Dante stilled them with a touch.

"Just a little bit longer, baby, I promise," Dante answered back, his voice soft and clear.

"It's ready, Mr. Falconeri. I left the keys inside."

"Thanks, Max," Dante replied, pulling the glass doors open and ushering Lulu inside.

…...

Everything was in place, just as Dante imagined. The soft lighting casting a glow throughout the room. The table was set with crystal glasses, fine china and sterling silverware, a vase of red and white roses placed in the center and off to the right, a small table sat with a CD player atop it.

It was...

Perfect.

Every bit of it.

Dante assisted Lulu toward a nearby wall, leaning her against it, "Don't move. I'll be just a second." he told her, walking toward the CD player. Would she like the songs? She could hate them. He wanted this moment to be perfect. The image of the room, the smell of the food, the feel of his arms to be stamped on her memory, to replay over and over when they were both old and gray and married for centuries.

His hands were shaking, as he picked up the CD and inserted it into the player, the soft, melodious male voice starting to sing.

"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away," Lulu heard, Sinatra's voice soothing her frantic nerves.

"Mm, Sinatra?" Lulu asked, humming the chorus, as she sang the words in her head.

"Is it ok? We haven't really talked about what kind of music we like," Dante rambled on nervously, anxious to get this night started.

"It's perfect, Dante. I love Sinatra."

"You're not just saying that. You know, to make me feel better," Dante asked her.

Lulu reached for his hands, pulling him toward her, gasping as she stroked the top of his hand.

"Honey, you're shivering. You're hands are sweating. Is everything all right?"

"First things first," Dante told her, reaching behind her head and releasing the knot that tied the two ends of the satin blindfold together. Dante let the material drop from his hands, drifting softly toward the floor, as he stared, mesmerized into Lulu's eyes.

They looked worried, her hands reaching to cup his face, gazing deeply into his eyes filled with longing and fear. She was so engrossed in his well-being that she hadn't even noticed the room yet. Her eyes locked on his. He knew the exact moment that the room became visible, her eyes widened and a surprised O escaped her mouth.

"Oh, wow. Dante, did you-"

"With Max's help. Do you like it?" Dante asked, taking her hands in his, his thumb stroking her skin.

"Like it? Dante, I love it. It's so beautiful," she said, the tears starting to well in her eyes.

Dante led her to the table, Sinatra's music gliding her along.

_Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru_  
_In llama land there's a one-man band_  
_And he'll toot his flute for you._

"I can't believe that you did all of this," Lulu exclaimed, noticing the table and rug beneath adorned with rose petals, the table setting for two, the vase full of flowers and the soft music.

"I would do anything for you, Lesley Lu Spencer. Haven't you figured that out by now?" he told her, coaxing her to sit, as he knelt beside her, holding her hands in his.

"You're hands are shaking now, " he smiled, trying to form the right words in his head. How did you construct the perfect sentence to tell someone how much they meant to you. The perfect words to define the enormity of one's love, the feelings that engulfed you at the mere mention of her name. In the back of Dante's head, he heard Sinatra's mellody drifting into his ears, the songs verse a poetic poem of love.

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarified_  
_We'll just glide, starry-eyed_  
_Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near_  
_You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together_

"I knew from the moment that I saw you in my class that you were going to forever change my life," Dante told her, his voice choked with emotions, as Frank's mellody floated in the background.

"You were impossible, irritating and irresistible all in one instant. You took my breath away and made my heart pound."

Lulu listened, intently to every word that Dante spoke, her eyes misting with tears, as he reached for her hand and placed it over his heart. The beat fast, pounding inside his chest. She not only heard the words of his heart, but could feel its pulse beneath her fingertips.

"Can you feel that?" Dante asked, holding her hand against his chest, "Every beat. Every breath in my body. There isn't a part of me, that isn't filled with you."

"Dante, I-"

"You own me, Lulu Spencer, body and soul. I never thought...I only imagined... I want to take you places that you've never dreamed of, I want to show you what it feels like to walk barefoot in the sand, to feel the wind against your face, while high atop the tallest Ferris wheel, to make love on a bed of grass, the only light the thousands of stars in the sky. I want all of that Lulu. I want it with you. So much that it aches," Dante told her, pouring his heart out, as his hand reached deep inside his pocket, retrieving the black velvet box that lay nestled inside.

Frank Sinatra's song continued to play, his words having an entirely new meaning and seeming to speak to her, as she watched Dante pull a black box and hold it in front of him, within one hand.

_You just say the words and we'll beat the birds_  
_Down to Ac apulco Bay_  
_It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_

"I want to spend my life with you, Lesley Lu Spencer. I want to show you the world. So, what do you say? Make me the happiest, sexiest man alive and say that you'll be mine. Now and always. Marry me, Lulu Spencer?"

"I don't know what to say-" Lulu answered, as tears streamed down her face. Was she dreaming?

Sinatra rounded out its final chorus, Frank belting a satiny voice, that made Lulu's heart ache and yearn for that eternal love.

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly_  
_Pack up, let's fly away!_

"Say Yes," Dante pleaded, his eyes revealing every living and breathing emotion that churned inside of him.

"Now and always?" Lulu asked, waiting for his answer.

"Forever, Lulu. All you have to do is say that one magical word."

"Yes," Lulu answered, jumping into his arms, "A thousand times, yes."

...  
They lay on a tablecloth stretched across the floor, cushions resting beneath their heads and a second linen cloth covering them. Their bodies were slick from sweat, their heartbeats slowing down from their most recent coital bliss.

"Mm, I can't believe you made me Pasta Paramanti, Dante," Lulu said, twirling the pasta on her fork and placing it in Dante's mouth.

"We should do this every morning," Lulu told him, grinning, as she took a bite of the pasta, chewed and swallowed it.

"But, that would mean that every night-"

"I know. Can you handle it?" Lulu said, issuing a challenge to Dante.

"Oh, I can handle it, Lulu Spencer. The question is can you?" he told her, grinning.

Lulu reached beneath the sheet and gripped his penis in her hand, his member beginning to swell beneath her touch, as she stroked him from the tip, down to the base of his shaft. Dante kicked the pasta dish beside her out of range and arched his head back, closing his eyes. The rigid member pulsated beneath her fingertips, as she continued to circle his penis with her hand, moving it up and down. Dante's breath was coming faster, his pulse increasing, as she used her other hand to stroke his balls. She pulled the sheet down farther, turning sideways, positioning her mouth over the head of his penis and gazing deep into Dante's eyes. She took him into her mouth slowly, inch by inch, lowering herself on him, her eyes never leaving his face. Watching the expression of rapture that overcame him as she went down on him, nearly swallowing his length, the tip touching the back of her throat. Up and down, she moved, slowly, before lifting herself completely off of him and turning. Her tongue licked the underside of his penis, the sensational feeling sending a shiver through Dante, as he felt his dick twitch.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Lulu Spencer, smiled, as she licked the pre-cum that was starting to bead at the top, its taste salty on her tongue.

She parted her lips, opening her mouth wider and started to move up and down on his shaft once more, as Dante's eyes became glazed and his hips started to thrust toward her lips. Each pump of his hips caused her to whimper the vibration making his cock swell even more.

He grabbed the back of her head, gripping her hair and holding her still. Then, he started to thrust, long, hard pumps that reached back against her throat, the ache building, as his penis grew larger and he felt himself start to cum.

"Oh...Fuck, Lulu," he groaned, her lips tight against his skin, sucking him. She felt the first trickle touch her tongue, before he pulled out of her mouth, flipping her to her back and mounting her. He positioned himself above her, parting her folds and thrusting deep inside, buried to the hilt.

"I want to feel all of you, Lulu. Wrap your legs around me," he instructed her, reaching for one of the cushions and placing it beneath her head.

He lifted her legs around his neck, lifting her, so that each sliding thrust practically touched her womb.

"Oh God, Dante," Lulu shouted, as he found her spot, angling his hips and thrusting. First, it was slow, deep pumps, as he felt her body shiver beneath him and heard her gasps. Then, he heard her moans, her body shaking as her orgasm started to take hold and he released his control, lifting her leg up higher, as he pounded faster, harder.  
"Dante," she screamed, her body continuing to spasm, as he thrust harder, feeling his orgasm tear through him. His body jerked, as her body continued to milk him and he held her tightly feeling another orgasm take her body, breaking into a millions pieces, before they both collapsed to the floor, completely sated.

"I can't move," Dante laughed, as Lulu lay against him, "Me, too."

Dante gathered Lulu into his arms, her head resting against his chest, as she heard every pounding beat of his heart. "I love you, baby.'

"I love you, too, Dante." Lulu told him, grinning, as she raised her head and gazed into his eyes.

"What?" he asked, wanting to know what was so funny.

"I think we're going to have to make more pasta," Lulu laughed, glancing at the mess they made, the plate's contents on the floor, as it was kicked out their path by their reckless abandon. Dante smiled back at her, "Ok, but this time you have to cook. I have the perfect apron in mind for you."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Lulu sat at one of the tables, a linen tablecloth wrapped around her body, completely entranced by the ring on her finger. The round-cut diamond was surrounded by several smaller diamonds that sparkled underneath the lights of the candles that lined a nearby counter in the school's classroom and when Lulu turned her hand slightly the glittering diamonds reflected a strobe of varied lights.

"What was Max talking about when we arrived, Dante?" Lulu asked, looking up at him straightening the kitchen area. He was dressed in his suit pants and barefoot, wiping down the counter, while she stared transfixed at the muscles that rippled across his naked chest, with each swipe of his hand across the surface.

"Did he? Hm. Not sure what you mean?" Dante answered, placing the plates in cupboards behind him and making sure that the test kitchen was immaculate.

"The loft," Lulu told him, knowing darn well that he knew what she was talking about.

"Loft? Baby, do you mind handing me the glasses on the table please?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lulu stood, one hand holding the sheet together above her breasts, while the other grasped the glasses as she walked toward the sink behind Dante. She placed the glasses on the counter, his back to her, as she moved behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What are you hiding, Dante?" Lulu questioned, as he turned to her, an innocent expression upon his face, "Baby, I would never hide anything from you. Ask me anything. What would you like to know?" he said, his eyes drifting to her hands that held the sheet together. One quick tug and all her assets would be displayed before his eyes, he thought, his hands reaching, as she shot him a discouraging look and swatted at his hand with her own.

"It's not going to work, you know. I'll figure it out, Dante. You know I hate surprises," she answered, as Dante's hands fell to her hips and he started to pull her toward him.

"Hm, what's not going to work?" he asked, his lips pressing soft kisses along her shoulder, moving slowly toward the hollow of her throat.

"This," Lulu gasped, as he moved lower, one hand cupping her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple, while the other, remained on her hip, kneading the flesh.

He turned her until her backside rested against the counter, her hand still clutching the sheet tightly in her hand, as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Sweetheart, will you hand me a glass of that sparkling Merlot" he said, directing her gaze to the empty glass to her left and the bottle of non-alcoholic Merlot next to it.

"I know you, Dante. You're up to something," she replied, reaching for the bottle and starting to pour the liquid into the glass.

She heard him chuckle, nearly dropping the glass, as she felt his hands on her thigh and then his lips.

"Dante?" Lulu exclaimed, as her head fell back and her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Hold tight, Lulu," Dante cautioned her, as he noticed the sheet start to slip beneath her hands. He pushed the sheet higher, his lips never leaving her skin, as his face disappeared beneath the linen.

Lulu grasped the glass of sparkling wine in one hand, her face flushed, as she eagerly anticipated the dart of his tongue, taking a large swallow of the liquid for fortitude. "I'll figure it out," Lulu cried out, as she felt the first swipe of his tongue. Her hands dropped the sheet, clinging tightly to the top of his head, as her body jerked in response to his kisses, his tongue licking her flesh. His smoky eyes peered up at hers, watching as she directed her unbridled gaze on his, her desire written plainly on her face.

"Now, about that loft," he answered, grinning, as Lulu looked back at him in frustration.

"To hell with the loft, Dante."

...

An hour later, two blocks from the entrance of the school, a car sat, its engine idling and its lights turned off, the muffled noise of the engine amplified on the deserted street. The driver felt the vibration of his cell phone and picking it up in his leather-gloved hands, answered it after the first ring.

"Talk to me," the caller said, with a raspy voice.

"You called it. They're inside as we speak. Are you sure that you want-"

"Don't back out on me now, Hunter. You're in too deep. Keep to the plan."

"When you told me about this, it was about nothing more than a harmless prank, Logan. I'm not going back to prison for you."

"Relax, Hunter. No one is going to prison. Just do as your told and stick to the plan. I would be really disappointed if it fell apart. All sorts of things might surface to tarnish your shining reputation, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Matt Hunter answered, disconnecting the call. He saw lights in his rear-view mirror and ducked, waiting as the limo passed, stopping directly in front of the school, the chauffeur stepping out and glancing up and down the street, before leaning against the car. Matt Hunter was slumped down in the seat, waiting inside the car, his insides twisted in knots, dreading the call that would set Detective Hayes' plan into motion.

"I'm fine, Mom. Yes, I promise. No, I'm with Dante. Now? Well, hold on, let me check," Lulu answered, turning to Dante.

"Apparently, there is a Spencer crisis. Mom needs me. She wants to talk to you. I told her that I couldn't-" Lulu told him, shaking her head and signaling him to decline, as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Mrs. Spencer," Dante answered, "Tell me how I can help. Uh-huh...OK..No, I completely agree.. Absolutely," he continued, as Lulu looked on, completely in the dark. What the hell was going on?

"I have a car waiting...It's not any trouble at all, Mrs. Spencer. Fine, Laura. Yes, we're very happy. Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Lulu you said that. We will. Soon. Yes, we do have a lot to talk about. You too," Dante smiled, handing the phone to Lulu, who glared back at him, in frustration.

"Mom, what's wrong? What do you mean you can't tell me over the phone? Well, of course I'll be there. Yes, I can be on my way in-" she said, turning to Dante who held her clothes in his hands, "Ten minutes. Love you, too, Mom."

Lulu stood in front of Dante, stark naked, her hands on her hips, as she shook her head, "I can't show up at my mother's wearing that dress, Dante!"

"I know. That's why I sent Max earlier, to pick up some clothes for you. Jeans, that sexy ruffled top I love so much and the killer boots."

"How did he-"

"I told him what to bring. You were wearing that outfit the first morning you slept over and all that I have thought about since was you in those boots."

"Somehow, Dante, I don't think my mother played into your little fantasy. So, what now?" Lulu asked, as Dante handed her a bag from Victoria Secret's and she saw the lingerie inside.

"I owed you a pair," Dante answered.

Lulu pulled out the sheer, red lacy undergarments, stepping into the lacy thong and reaching to slide it up her legs and over her hips. She turned and Dante was gifted with a great view of her toned buttocks, as she lifted one leg and slipped it into her jeans, then followed with the other, hopping once to assist the skin-tight jeans into place. She zipped the jeans and buttoned them, turning to Dante and handing him the red, lacy bra.

"I could use a little help," Lulu told him, lifting her arms, as Dante reached his arms around her, his fingers touching the underside of her breasts briefly and causing Lulu to shiver.

Dante's hands were shaking, one hand brushing her long, blond hair off of her nape, as his other brought the two ends of the bra's backing together, making quick work of the clasp. He pressed his lips to the hollow of her back and heard her gasp, pressing her flush against him, so that she could feel the evidence of his desire.

His hands stroked her arms, up and down, her skin so soft to the touch. He reached for her hand and guided it through one of the bra straps, pulling it up to her elbow and then proceeded to do the same with the opposite hand. When both straps rested halfway to her shoulder, he grasped them and slowly lifted them, while his lips trailed kisses up her back, until her now swollen breasts lay enclosed within the sheer lace.

Lulu turned in his arms, her lips reaching for his, kissing him with a voracious ardor. Her hands cupped the side of his face, her fingers moving outward, raking through his dark hair, while his hands rested on her back, moving lower, until she felt his hands cup her breasts, teasing her swollen buds. She gasped, and Dante pulled her closer, one hand moving to press against the back of her head, holding her captive to his demanding kiss. He pulled away minutes later, breathing in pants, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Your mom, Lulu. She's waiting," Dante told her, resting his forehead against hers, while his hand traced the curve of her breast cradled in the bra's lace cup.

"You are so beautiful, Lulu. Every time I look at you, I can't believe that you chose-"

"Believe it, Dante. Every inch of me belongs to you," Lulu answered, pressing his hand to her breast and kissing him soundly.

"I love you, Dante," she told him, a smile spreading across her face, as her forehead rested against his, "and I cannot wait for you to call me, Mrs. Falconeri."

Dante's eyes smoldered with passion and love, his hands moving to her hips, as they locked eyes, their emotions on overload.

"I love you too, baby," he said, while one hand trailed to her cover the soft skin that housed his unborn child, "I can't wait to call you my wife and to watch you grow with my child," he continued, his fingers spreading across the skin, molding his hand above her womb. "I am going to protect both of you, Lulu. With all that I am and all that I have."

"Pinkie-swear?" Lulu grinned, kissing him softly.

"Absolutely," Dante answered, his hands moving toward the clasp at her jeans, "But, Lulu," Dante said, breaking their kiss for just a moment.

"Yes?" Lulu asked, smiling, as she looked down at his hands, the button to her jeans already undone and the zipper slowly being pulled downward.

"About being there in ten minutes," Dante told her, gasping, as he felt her hands make quick work of the fastening to his pants.

"No worries. I'm never on time," she replied, feeling her jeans drop to her feet. She stepped out of them, putting her arms around Dante's neck and hoisted her legs about his waist, as he turned and pressed her against the counter.

Twenty-five minutes later, Lulu Spencer was fully dressed and stood at the entrance to the school, her arms wrapped around Dante's waist, as she kissed him, refusing to leave.

Max cleared his throat, gaining their attention, as he pointed at his watch, reminding Lulu that she was supposed to be at her mother's house thirty minutes ago.

"Go, Lulu," Dante told her, as she pouted, pressing another kiss to his lips, "Quickly, before I change my mind," he said grinning, as she turned her back to him and he smacked her bottom playfully.

"Come with me. Please."

"I need to finish up a few things here and will be along shortly. I promise, baby," he answered, as she reluctantly walked toward the limo. She placed her hand on the top of the limo door and turned toward Dante.

"I love you, Dante Falconeri. With all that I am and all that I have."

...

Over an hour earlier, Lucky Spencer paced back and forth in the precinct, a file on Logan Hayes open in one hand.

If he was hard on Lulu's boyfriend it was because of his connection to his family. He loved his sister and he didn't want to see her hurt. He saw nothing but heartache for her, if she stayed with him. He knew that she loved him, and perhaps her Chef loved her too, but sometimes love just wasn't enough. Some things were too insurmountable to overcome, so dangerous that they clouded your mind, until you lost the ability to see clearly.

Sonny Corrinthos had a way of changing people, bit by bit and law by law. Chef Falconeri might think that he was immune to that magnetic pull, but eventually he would succumb, just like everyone else that Sonny had destroyed. Lucky just didn't want Lulu around when it happened. Did the Chef kill Logan Hayes? No, he didn't, Lucky knew, having seen the autopsy to prove it. But, was he innocent? Was he telling the truth when he said that he wanted nothing to do with his father's business? The verdict was still out on that.

But, no matter how many unanswered questions he had about Dante Falconeri, something just didn't sit right with him about this case, causing every instinct that he had to be on high-alert. If Sonny Corrinthos had indeed taken out Logan Hayes, why would he let his son take the fall? Bodies disappeared all the time in the mob world. It was simply a business matter. But, Lucky knew how much Sonny adored his son. He just didn't believe that a man of that caliber, who valued his family above all else, would sit back and watch his son suffer. So, that left only one other fact. Logan Hayes was alive.

Lucky sat down behind his desk, placing his head in his hands. He was worried about how all of this was going to affect his sister. If it were true, she was in more danger than ever. He reached for his phone and dialed a number, hoping that his sister would forgive him.

"Mom, I need a favor," Lucky said, holding his cell phone to his ear and doing everything in his power to get Lulu away from Chef Falconeri and the Corrinthos family.

After he coaxed his mother into bringing Lulu to the house to settle a non-existent Spencer debacle, Lucky disconnected the phone, reaching for his jacket and was on his way out the door, to head over to his mother's house.

"Detective, here is that information you requested," the officer told him, handing him a file on Logan Hayes, as he stood at the precinct door.

"I think that you'll find it very interesting," the officer told him, walking away.

Lucky threw his jacket over his chair and sat down, quickly sifting through the background information on Logan Hayes. Two tours in Afghanistan, a medical discharge, nothing new there, he thought. A couple disciplinary actions in his file for excessive force, complaint about an arson case-"

"Arson? Lucky thought, looking closer at the file, scanning the information from the officer's report. One name popped up several times during his perusal. He was fairly certain that he had heard it before. The man had served with Logan in his last tour in Afghanistan, where he went after that was anyone's guess. He seemed to fall under the radar, the military having no record of his existence after his term expired.

"Officer Sanders," Lucky said, settling back behind the desk and beginning to cross-reference Chef Falconeri's file with that of Logan Hayes. Son of a bitch, he thought, seeing the name under the list of students at Falconeri's school.

"Yes, Detective?"

"I need everything that you can find on a potential suspect, Matt Hunter. He's an ex-marine who spent time in Afghanistan with the deceased. He is linked to at least one arson case, so cross-reference any cases that appear in that timeline. If he did it once, he's done it repeatedly. If he's working with Logan Hayes, he's got something on him, and I want to know what it is," Lucky answered, placing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

Dante was placing the crystal glasses in the cupboard when he heard the door close behind him and a sound of a click soon after.

"You must be so pleased with yourself," Logan Hayes said, breaking the silence, as Dante turned and faced him, staring down the barrel of a gun.

"You stole the girl, you got me suspended and you nearly got me killed, thanks to your father," Logan continued, as Dante kept his eyes trained on the gun.

"I didn't steal anything from you, Detective. You lost Lulu on your own, just like your job. As far as me nearly getting you killed, Logan, I can't take credit for that. Death is too easy for you, Logan. I want you to suffer every day of your miserable life for what you did to Lulu. I won't stop until I see you behind bars and I pray everyday that when that day comes, you get what's coming to you. That you experience the same kind of treatment that you showed Lulu. Then, I'll have justice."

"You want justice, Chef Falconeri, " Logan yelled, shaking the gun at Dante, "I'll show you justice. I'm holding the gun. I'm in charge."

"Why don't you put down that gun and fight me like a man, you son of a bitch. Or, are you too much of a coward and need to hide behind that weapon. I think that's it, I bet you can't even pull the trigger," Dante taunted, as Logan's face morphed into an ugly reflection of rage, and he lunged.

Logan Hayes hit Dante's body with the force of a linebacker, and he felt the breath rush from his chest, as they hit the floor. Both pairs of hands struggled with the gun, neither wanting the other to gain control. Dante sent his knee into Logan's gut and was rewarded with a grunt, his opponent loosening his grip on the gun and giving Dante the advantage. He ripped the gun from Logan's grasp and sent it flying across the room, where it landed against the leg of a chair. His hands found themselves wrapped around Logan's neck, all the pain and anger he felt over the last month rising to the surface, as he pressed tightly, choking him.

"I stole her from you? You tried to rape her, you bastard," Dante screamed, as Logan struggled beneath him, sending a right-hook to Dante's mid-section and Logan found himself with the upper-hand.

"I took what was mine," Logan yelled back, sending another punch to the side of Dante's face, causing him to see stars for just a second. Dante shook his head, his hands defending himself from further punches, as he used every ounce of his strength and pushed, propelling Logan Hayes backwards, and sliding toward the wall, hitting the baseboard.

His lips were swollen, blood trickling down, as he sent a feral grin toward Dante, "You think that you can protect her, Chef. I own her, every inch of her. I can still taste her-"

"Shut up. You shut your mouth, you worthless piece of shit," Dante shouted, his body shaking from the emotional rage that was racking his body. Every fear that Lulu had, every tear that she shed, every bruise that covered her body, tore through him and he lunged at Logan, pummeling his grinning face with his fists. He had lost complete control, his emotions taking over, and so he didn't hear the click of the gun until it was too late.

"Get off of him," Dante heard, turning to see the man holding the gun. Relief shot through him, as he recognized the face, releasing Detective Hayes and turning in his direction, "He's not worth it. Do you hear me, Detective. You're not FUCKING worth it."

Dante Falconeri stood slowly, his legs shaky and moved toward the man holding the gun, "We need to call the cops. I don't know where my phone is."

"That's not necessary, Chef. The police won't be coming."

"I don't understand. Why aren't they-" Dante questioned, suddenly realizing his predicament, "You're working together. I don't know why I didn't see it. He hired you to watch us. You're nothing but his bitch," Dante laughed, placing his hand against his forehead.

"I'm nobody's BITCH. We're partners."

"Right. Because the honest Detective over here has got your back, right boyo! Wrong!" Dante yelled, as he felt his feet fly out from underneath him and he crashed to the floor, Matt Hunter standing above him.

"You want to know something else, Mr. Hunter," Dante grinned, his bottom lip swollen, "You were never going to be a chef. You're horrible. In fact, you couldn't even get a job flipping burgers at a fast food joint. You can't cook, Matt."

"You're a liar. You have no idea what I can do." Matt Hunter yelled, as Dante smiled back at him, watching the gun for the second time in over a month, connect with the side of his head, causing him to see stars. Then, everything went black.

"Quickly, Matt, I need you to help me up," Logan told Matt Hunter, his body aching all over, "We have to finish it."

"I'm not a killer, Logan." Matt answered, still holding the gun.

"Is that why you spent all that time in prison, Matt," Logan replied, slowly rising, inch by inch up the wall, until he was leaning against it.

"That was an accident. You said that no one would be inside. It was supposed to be a clean robbery. I didn't know that he would be there," Matt shouted, defensively.

"You set the fire, Matt. That poor man, "Logan answered, walking painfully toward Matt, "He was just an innocent."

"It was your fault, Logan. Just like this," Matt said, pointing down to Dante who was slowly regaining consciousness, "is all your doing. I knew when you came to me that it was a bad idea."

"You knew? You knew, you son of a bitch! You had nothing, you worthless sack of shit. You would still be laying in that back alley, needle marks up and down your arms, if I hadn't of pulled you out of that filthy shit. Now, look what you've done. You've fucked up everything."

"I'm not going back to prison. Do you hear me, Logan? I won't. I can't."

"Of course you won't, Matt. We'll get you a lawyer. You'll most likely be sent to Shadybrooke. You'll see, it will be all for the best," Logan answered, moving closer to Matt, reaching for the gun.

"I'm not crazy. I didn't do any of this," Matt replied, suspiciously, holding tight to his hold on the gun.

"Of course you're not, Matt. I just don't think a jury will see it that way. I mean, you sat next to her in class, seeing the two of them together, it must have drove you to a jealous rage. You stalked her, you found them here together and when she left you saw your chance. You killed him. Then, you went looking for Lulu and you killed her too, before turning the gun on yourself. It was a crime of passion and the only witness was me," Logan said, grabbing the gun and wrestling for it. They fought, unbeknownst to them, knocking the candle that Dante had lit earlier to the floor, where it rolled to a stop and ignited a linen tablecloth. Still they struggled, wrestling for the gun.

It was pressed tightly between them, Matt refusing to let go of the grip, one minute Logan had the trigger, the next Matt. Neither, realized the gun went off until the smoke rose from the barrel and both looked down at it in horror.

The gun dropped to the floor with a clatter, Matt the first to raise his hands and see the blood that covered him. Strange, he didn't feel any pain, he thought, as he stared at Logan Hayes's shocked face.

"Son of a bitch, you shot me! You really shot me!" Logan answered, dropping to the floor, clutching his chest.

Matt Hunter looked down at his hands and realized that it was Logan that was shot, not him.

"Please, Matt. Help me." Logan cried, desperately trying to keep the blood from pouring out of his chest.

"Like you would have helped me? I don't think so, Logan," Matt told him, leaving him where he lay.

"Where are you going?" Logan shouted to Matt's retreating back, for the first time seeing the flames that were erupting throughout the room.

The bastard. He was going to leave him here to die. He wasn't ready to die.

He looked down at his chest, the blood continuing to pour out, as he heard a gurgle escape and felt the warm taste of iron fill his mouth, as it trickled forth. Then, he felt nothing. His eyes staring sightlessly ahead.

Dante Falconeri lay wavering in and out of consciousness, as the smoke grew heavier and the flames that licked at the walls threatened to engulf him. His eyes fluttered briefly, taking in the lifeless body of Logan laying on the floor a few feet away. He registered the fire spreading throughout the room and felt his heart break that he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise to Lulu. His eyes started to drift closed, as the smoke became thicker and he heard sirens in the distance. He began to drift unconscious once more, the last thing in his sight, a shadowy figure standing over him, then blackness.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Three to Seven years for Felony Arson, Detective Lucky Spencer read, as his eyes scanned the arrest report on Matthew Hunter from 2005.

He was sent to Pentonville to serve his time, but was paroled after serving only two and a half years. Apparently, a riot broke out at the prison and the warden's family was taken hostage. Mr. Hunter proved to be an asset to the warden in negotiating their release and in return he released Mr. Hunter with time off for good behavior.

He was assigned a parole officer with the expectation that he would meet with him once a month to check-in on his rehabilitation and his acclimation back into society.

Into Matt Hunter's hands the state had placed his meager belongings, a few dollars in change, a pack of cigarettes and a worn-out deck of cards.

Nothing of true value to a man, no wedding band, or photographs of loved ones back home.

Every thing they handed him was cheap and replaceable.

Lucky perused the rest of the report, his eyes locking on the notations to the right, as he squinted trying to read the chicken scratches of the arresting officer.

December, 22nd, 2008

The parolee, Matt Hunter, was assigned to the local mission to assist with the assembling of local meals for the homeless during the holiday season. On the morning in question, he completed his morning ritual as usual, before heading toward his assignment with the Sisters of Magdalene Mission. He was seen walking away from the halfway house, his thermos in hand, carrying a lunchbox, as he rounded the corner and was never seen again. Vanished. No paper trail, no sighting of him in the area soup kitchens, or the nearby park benches where the locals slept. Gone, with no hint of where he could be.

"Detective Spencer," the officer who had handed him the file earlier, said with a troubled voice, "We've got a situation. Fire a few blocks from here."

"Is the fire department on the scene?"

"Yes, Detective."

"Police en-route?"

"Yes, Detective."

"OK, so why are you telling me?"

"The building on fire is owned by Sonny Corrinthos' son."

"Chef Falconeri's school?" Lucky exclaimed, "Was anyone inside?" he shouted, grabbing his coat and rushing toward the door.

"I don't know, Detective. But, it's bad. Really bad."

"Call my father. Tell him to meet me at Falconeri's School. Tell him it's an emergency," Lucky directed the officer. He reached inside his coat pocket for his cell phone, his nerves on edge, as he thought of the worst case scenario.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up, Lulu," he yelled into the phone, as the rings rolled over to voicemail. _Hi, it's Lulu. Can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you._

"Lulu, it's Lucky. Call me as soon as you get this. It's important," Lucky said with a sullen voice. He was probably worrying for nothing. Maybe she was at their mother's as he spoke. Maybe they both were. But, a sinking feeling was settling upon his stomach, the thick mass consuming his insides and causing his stomach to turn. He raced out the door, praying to God that Lulu wasn't anywhere near that school when it went up in flames.

...

"Holy Mother of God, would you look at that?" Mac told the officer at his side, watching as the fire fighters moved quickly, pulling the hoses toward the massive flames that were engulfing the building.

"We need to keep everyone back," Mac shouted to the officer, noticing the gawkers that had exited their homes on the residential side and stood staring in awe at the fiery blaze, "Consider it done, sir."

"Ma'am, you need to step back. It's for your own safety. Let the men do their job," the officer told them, using his arms to hold the crowd back, as a reporter shoved a microphone into his face.

"Bonnie Basden, PCTV, reporting live. Is it true, Officer, that the building on fire belongs to the son, of Mob Kingpin, Sonny Corrinthos. Could this be a mob retaliation? One of Corrinthos' enemies sending a message."

"Alleged Kingpin, Miss Basden. At this time we have not determined the cause of the fire. We have no comment." Mac Scorpio answered, pushing the mic away from his face, as a someone from the crowd shouted from behind him, "They've got a body. The firemen. They just pulled out a body."

"You care to comment, Chief," the reporter asked him, once more sticking the microphone to his face.

"Get that out of my face. The answer is still, no comment," Mac replied, turning his back on her and moving quickly toward the body in question, the heat from the flames searing his face.

"So, there you have it folks. A body has just been pulled from the building. The police aren't giving any answers. Could it be that of Chef Falconeri, himself? Perhaps it's a message sent to his father, Mobster, Sonny Corrinthos, the first gauntlet thrown in a new mob war? You heard it here, folks. We'll break for a few messages, but stick around. There's more to come. I'm Bonnie Basden, PCTV News."

...

Lulu Spencer stood next to her mother, her hands on her hips, as she waited to hear what dire trouble the Spencers were embroiled in this time.

"Well...What is it, Mom? Is it Dad? Is he in jail again? What's the currency this time?" Lulu asked, trying to recall where she placed her passport.

"Your father is fine, honey. Can't a mother call her daughter?" Laura answered, coaxing Lulu to sit on the sofa.

"Mom, I love you, but if you dragged me away from Dante to talk about restaurant business-" Lulu answered, as Laura caught sight of the sparkling diamond on her finger.

"Oh My God," Laura exclaimed, "Did he?"

"He did," Lulu gushed, "Isn't it beautiful. I'm so excited, Mom. We're so excited."

"Oh, honey," Laura told her, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you. When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago. I have so much to tell you, Mom," Lulu confided, wanting to share the news of her impending motherhood.

"Let me make some tea. We'll sit and chat. You can tell me everything. Have you set a date?" Laura asked, from inside the kitchen, as Lulu heard the sound of clinking cups and saucers, "I think I have some leftover pie somewhere. Do you want some?"

"Mom, I'm fine. And, no, we haven't set a date yet. We've only been engaged for a few hours," Lulu grinned, shaking her head. She walked toward the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Maybe she could catch the latest Yankees score. Lulu was about to switch to the MLB network, when a female newscaster's face appeared on-screen.

Lulu increased the volume, her face turning ashen, as she heard the newscaster's report, the remote dropping from her hand to land upon the floor.

That was Bonnie Basden, reporting for PCTV News with a breaking report about a horrific fire on Church Street. The building was owned by the son of alleged, Mobster, Sonny Corrinthos. Although, police have not confirmed, at this time, it is believed that the body pulled from the fire is that of his son, Dante Angelo Falconeri.

"Lulu, honey. I thought that I heard voices," Laura said, walking into the living area, "Why is the door open? Lulu?" Laura asked, noticing Lulu's coat draped across the sofa arm. She turned toward the television and saw the report, the news story causing alarm on her face.

"Oh My God, Lulu?" Laura shouted, as she ran toward the door and looked down both sides of the street. She ran toward the coffee table and reached for her cell phone, dialing a number.

"Luke, call me when you get this. I think that something happened to Lulu's boyfriend."

...

Mac Scorpio stood at the scene, a police-issued walkie-talkie in one hand, while his other directed the officers on the scene to hold the spectators and reporters at bay.

"Was anyone inside?" a man from the crowd yelled, as another answered, "Didn't you see the body?"

"Commissioner Scorpio, is the body Chef Falconeri?" a familiar face asked, as Mac walked toward him.

Before he could answer, a distraught Lulu Spencer, rushed up to him, her eyes scanning the area frantically.

"Where is he, Mac?" Lulu demanded, her pallor pale, as she watched Dante's dream burn before her very eyes.

Everything had to be fine.

She was worrying over nothing.

They would get through this.

"I need to see him. Will you take me to him, please.?" she pleaded.

She just needed to see his face. Then, everything would be all right.

"Lulu, was Chef Falconeri in there?" Matt Hunter asked, sounding distressed, moving closer to her side, "I can't imagine how anyone could have escaped that," he continued, as Lulu Spencer looked at him with a dazed expression.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" she questioned, as her eyes focused on the body bag behind him, her face turning even paler.

"Who's-" she started to say, tears marking her face, "No," she laughed, shaking her head, "It's not true."

"Lulu-" Mac said, as her face crumpled in front of him.

"No. It can't be. It's not," she said sobbing softly, the horror of everything around her, starting to seep in.

"Lulu, I'm so sorry," Mac told her, pushing Matt Hunter aside, back toward the crowd, "If there is anything that I can do."

"Where is he? I want to see, Dante. I don't believe you." she shouted, pushing at the arms that were trying to comfort her.

"Miss, did you know the deceased?" a reporter asked, forcing a microphone in her face, as she stood stunned, her body starting to shake.

"It's not true. I don't believe it. YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled, pushing the mic away from her face and attempting to move toward the fire.

"I was just there. We were just there. We're engaged," she cried out hysterically, holding her ring finger up for Mac to see, "This is just a mistake. You'll see. He'll walk over here any minute now," she told them, wondering why everyone refused to believe.

"He couldn't have survived the fire, Lulu. He didn't have a chance," she heard Lucky say, walking up from behind, tears filling his already reddened eyes.

"You're wrong. I have to find him," she cried out, as he pulled her back, pinning her with his arms, "Let me go. He needs me."

"He's gone, Lulu. There's nothing that you can do," Lucky told her, holding on tightly to his sister, who was falling apart in his arms.

"No, he promised. He always keeps his promises. We're getting married, Lucky. We have a-" she sobbed, collapsing, as her body started to give out.

_The baby._ They were supposed to do this together. She couldn't do this alone. She wouldn't.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Lulu. If I had known," Lucky said, as she looked at him with an accusatory stare.

"No, No, NO," Lulu cried, struggling to get free, "Stop it. Let go of me," she shouted, using just enough strength to loosen his grasp, "I want to see him," she screamed, "I don't believe you. I want to see him."

"Lulu, you can't. You don't. Not like that," Lucky sobbed, the tears streaming down his face, as he watched his sister's world crashing around her.

"He wouldn't want you to remember him like that," Lucky told her, his hands cradling her face.

"He's not dead. He's not," she cried, pushing Lucky's hands away, "I would know. I would feel it if he were gone."

"Maybe he got out. Someone could have pulled him out," she cried, turning and catching sight of a bewildered Max Giambetti. He took in the surroundings, the fire destroying the building and then focused his gaze on Lulu Spencer's traumatized face, "You got him out, right Max? You can tell me."

"I can't tell you that, Lulu. I can't. I wish that I could. You shouldn't be here. Dante wouldn't want you to see this. Where's your coat, Miss Lulu," Max said, saddened by her grief, "Please, let me take you out of here. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"I can't leave, Max. Dante needs me. I have to...I have to find him. Why won't anyone tell me anything? Why won't they let me see him?" Lulu sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. This is all on me. I asked Mom to call you-"

"You what? Why would you do that? Mom, didn't say-"

"He was the son of Sonny Corrinthos, Lulu."

"He IS the son of Sonny. Stop talking like he is already dead. He's not. HE"S NOT." Lulu yelled, as anger started to control her emotions, "This is your fault. I hate you. I hate you," she screamed.

"Cupcake, you don't mean that," Luke Spencer said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, "Lucky and you are family. What the hell is going on? Where the hell is her coat?"

"Dad, please tell them. Tell them they're wrong. He's not," she cried, pivoting in his arms, clinging to her father.

"Of course he's not, pumpkin," Luke answered, gazing down into her tear-filled eyes, seeing her desperation staring back at him, "We won't believe any of it. Not until there's proof."

"You don't have any proof, do you?" Luke demanded of Mac, scanning his eyes for any sign of doubt.

"He was the last person seen in the building. We'll have to wait for the autopsy report. But, we're fairly confident that it's...that-"

"Commissioner Scorpio," an officer said, walking toward him, "we found this near the body."

"Ohgod..Ohgod...Nooo," she cried out, turning her face into Luke's chest. He looked at the object in the officer's gloved hand, a chain of some sort, covered in soot, with a medal hanging from it.

"Lulu?" Luke asked, rocking her in his arms, as the sobs became louder and her body began to shudder.

"It's Dante's."

"Cupcake, how do you know? Anyone could have dropped it," Luke told her, as the officer handed it to Mac Scorpio.

"San Pascual?" he said, rubbing the medallion and reading the inscription, "The patron saint of cooks," Mac said, looking down at Lulu, "I'm so sorry, Lulu. I wanted to be wrong."

"It's true, Dad. He's gone. Dante's...I can't...How am I supposed to...Oh God, I want Dante," she sobbed into his shirt, her voice muffled by the hands that held her tightly, rubbing her back and rocking her.

"You can. You will. You're a Spencer, Lulu. We can get through anything," Luke told her, as she shook her head in denial.

"I can't."

"You will, Lulu. You have to," Laura told her, approaching Luke and gathering Lulu in her arms, "One day at a time, baby. Now, let me take you home. We'll get through this. You and me, together," Laura wept, holding her daughter in her arms, as she walked her toward the waiting car.

One hour later, Luke paced outside of his daughter's old room, waiting for Laura to come out and tell him that his baby girl was going to be fine. Inside his heart was breaking, he was her father. He was supposed to protect her from anything and everything that tried to hurt her. How could he protect her from this? What could he do to erase her pain?

"How is she?" Luke asked his wife, as Laura closed the bedroom door behind her, tears streaming down her face.

"Not here, Luke. Downstairs."

"But, Lulu-"

"She's with Maxie right now." Laura told him, leading him away from Lulu's weeping.

"She's going to need us, more than you could possibly know," she told him, as they descended the stairs, "I have something to tell you. Something that I only just recently found out-"

"What is it?"

Lulu Spencer lay curled into a ball, Dante's fuzzy slippers gripped tightly in her hands, as she stared sightlessly at the wall in front of her.

"Tell me what to do, Lulu? Can I get you anything?"

Lulu didn't answer, the only sign that she was still amongst the living was her body's constant shuddering and the hiccups in between her sobs.

"Do you want to be alone?" Maxie asked, as Lulu stayed silent, simply nodding, as she rocked herself on the bed, holding tightly to the slippers.

"Ok, but if you need me, I'll just be downstairs. You yell for me and I'll come. Oh God, I'm so sorry, Lulu. I know how happy you two were. It's just not fair," Maxie said, wiping the tears that were falling down her face. She quietly left the room, closing the bedroom door softly.

Lulu waited for the click to sound, the signal that she was alone, before the shivers started to rack her body and her breath came in shallow gasps. She clung to the slippers more tightly, her teeth bearing down on the soft fur, as the tears scalded her face, and her chest felt as if a thousand pounds weighed it down.

"I can't do this without you," she said out loud.

"I don't want to do this if you're not here. Oh God, please tell me this is a nightmare. Please, someone, please wake me up," she sobbed uncontrollably, exhaustion taking hold, as her body gave way to a restless dream.

_And you are?_

Dante Falconeri, chef extraordinaire. But, you can call me Chef Falconeri.

Listen, you over-rated, never heard of you, chef-extraordinaire. I eat people like you for breakfast.

Go out with me!

It's just dinner.

No strings. After that, if you want to leave, I will take you anywhere you want to go.

Lulu sobbed as she remembered their first date, a game of stickball on the pier:

_"Grab one of those newspapers,"_ he had told her, directing her gaze to the bench behind her.  
He had taken the wadded newspaper from her and handed her the stick. He had directed her, moving her sideways so that she could assume the batting position.

_"Now, if we were in Bensonhurst," Dante had said, "we would be using an old broom handle and a rubber ball. But, we'll just improvise."_ Lulu remembered Dante moving in closer and placing his arms on hers, moving her arms in the correct position.

She couldn't recall the feel of him behind her, the way his body nestled close to hers. Why couldn't she feel him. She wanted his touch, the sensation on her skin as she rested against his rock-hard abs when his arms wrapped around her and she felt completely safe.

_"I think that we are breaking a littering law, but I don't care. Let's do that again!"_ Lulu remembered laughing, turning into Dante's arms.

She felt a pain in her chest, as she recalled his smile, those dimples staring back at her, his face frozen in time.

"I can't feel your breath. I can't taste your lips, Dante."

"I need you."

"You promised."

"Damn you, Dante, you promised," she sobbed, the tears clouding her vision, as they continued to fall soaking the bunny slippers in her hands.

...

A man stood next to the now smoldering ashes of what was once, Chef Falconeri's cooking school, a cell phone against his ear, dreading the response he would get when he relayed his message.

"Are you on your way?"

"I couldn't reach her. She was already there. I wanted to tell her," the man answered, anguished over her pain.

"You couldn't. You can't. It would ruin everything. There's nothing to be done now. Did you take care of the other?"

"Yes, she's out of town. None the wiser. Will you send for her?"

"Not yet. I have some final preparations."

"What about Miss Lulu?"

"I don't know. She was never supposed to see the fire. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this."

"He won't like it. You know that."

"He doesn't have much of a choice. Everything I am doing is for him."

...

He awoke to a blinding light, his eyes squinting, while his hands clutched at his chest, the pain excruciating. He tried to move his head, but dizziness overwhelmed him. His imagination was playing tricks on him. He could smell the island air, feel the warm breeze blowing on his face. He remembered the fire, the feel of the heat on his skin. Someone grabbed him, pulled him from the flames. The man was a shadow, and no matter how hard he tried, Dante could not see his face.

"Don't try to move. You have a few cracked ribs."

"Where am-" he tried to speak, his own voice unfamiliar to him, the sound raspy.

"Who are you?"

"Don't try to speak. You're still suffering from the smoke inhalation," the female nurse told him, checking his wounds.

"He'll be here soon. Just try to get some rest."

"Lulu, where's Lulu?" his mind foggy, as he became frantic, trying to recall if she were there.

"She's fine, Dante. She wasn't in the building. You just rest. Your mother will be here in a few days," Sonny Corrinthos told his son.

"I need to see Lulu," Dante told Sonny, as he lost consciousness.

"Is he all right?" Sonny asked the nurse, his eyes worried.

"It's just the medication. He needs sleep to recover. I'll come back later and check the dressings."

Sonny sat at his son's bedside, trying to figure out how he was going to convince him that leaving Port Charles was in his best interest. Everything had turned into a mess. And now that Lulu was no longer part of the plan, now that she believed along with everyone else that Dante was dead, it was going to be even more difficult to keep his son on the island.

But, Sonny would have to convince him, there was no other choice.

Logan's body was about to be sent for an autopsy and when they realized that it wasn't Dante Falconeri, a manhunt for his son would ensue.

No, Sonny knew what he did was in his son's best interest. He just prayed that somehow, someway his son would forgive him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:**

**I know a lot of you were surprised by the direction of the story in my last chapter. I hadn't planned it, but a part of me felt compelled to write that chapter to express a story in me that needed to be told. Nearly six years ago, I moved to the East Coast, not because of a job, or that I enjoyed the area, but because of family. In one night, both my sister's life and mine was completely changed.**

**I took my sister for granted, speaking/writing to her maybe once or twice a year. We were separated by more than miles. Then, a phone call changed it all. My brother-in-law was admitted to the hospital, and by the time I arrived, he had passed away. He was thirty-two years old and my niece was nearly three. I dropped everything back home and stayed to help both her and my niece.**

**I've never lost someone that was a part of every waking, breathing moment of my life, I've never had to awaken from a nightmare only to realize that it was real and that the person that I wanted most in my life was no longer beside me. I've never felt that, but my sister did. This chapter is dedicated to her. I hope you feel as deeply reading it, as I did writing it. Thanks again, for reading and commenting on all my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Lulu was awakened by sunlight streaming in through the bedside window, the rays warming her face, as she clung tightly to her pillow, refusing to open her eyes.

"Lulu, are you awake?" she heard someone whisper, as a smile formed upon her face.

"Mm, is that coffee I smell," she said out loud, turning toward what should have been his side of the bed, using her elbows to support her weight.

It was empty.

She frowned, the smile disappearing from her face, as confusion set in.

There was no sign that he had slept there, no indent on his side of the bed.

This wasn't his bedroom.

"Lulu," she heard again, turning toward the door.

"Mom? What are you-" she started to say, as the horror of the night before slowly resurfaced.

Oh God, the fire.

She could see the flames, destroying everything in their path, as she fought to break free of her brother's arms. Every instinct in her body screaming that he needed her. And then she remembered the body bag.

The tears streamed down her face, her reddened eyes revealing her pain, as she turned toward the pillow.

She wanted so badly to smell his scent, not of cologne, for he never wore any, but that of a man's clean, male essence, clinging to it.

She wanted to hear his voice, whispering in her ear that this was all just a mistake, that it was nothing more than a bad dream.

She clenched her eyes tightly, willing him to appear, wanting so desperately for him to materialize next to her and tell her that everything would be all right.

She prayed so strongly that she was sure for one split second that her wish had come true, that he was standing there, wearing his chef's coat, with hands folded.

But, when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there.

No dark, mussed-up hair with wayward strands that fell across his face.

No sign of the dimples that transformed his face when he grinned at one of her comments.

Instead, staring back at her was her mother, her blond wavy hair loose and resting upon her shoulders.

"Go away," Lulu answered, in an anguished voice, her body numb. She looked down by her side and noticed his slippers laying next to her.

That was when reality sunk in, the pain gripping her chest like a clamp, its grip becoming tighter and tighter.

Nothing about this made any sense.

She half expected him to walk in this very room, telling her to get her lazy butt out of bed, or she would be late for class. Again.

She could picture him standing there, a sexy grin spreading across his face, revealing his dimples. as he scolded her for sleeping in, using every means he could think of to coerce her out of bed.

In her dreams, he was beside her, she felt his warmth, his touch upon her skin and lips. She heard his voice whispering softly, could hear his laughter, as they talked about nothing, reveling in the act of sleeping in on a Saturday morning.

In her dreams, they spoke of their life together, the new life they had created, their excitement for the future, the worries that they shared. They held nothing back, completely open with each other, their souls bared for each to see.

In her dreams he was tangible.

"You have to eat something. We're worried about you. Why don't you come downstairs?" her mother pleaded, with a concerned look upon her face.

"I'm not hungry. I don't want to see anyone," Lulu answered, her voice emotionless, her body so completely drained.

She just wanted to disappear.

To stop the memories that flooded her mind and had shattered her heart.

To remove the pain that spread like that fire, threatening to consume her.

Food. How could anyone think about food.

Didn't they understand what she had lost?

The emptiness that she felt inside. The hole that was lodged in her heart. The sickness that she felt in her stomach.

Nothing could fill that void, that desolate feeling that gripped her tightly.

Why couldn't anyone understand that?

Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Didn't they know that she had to struggle for every breath?

Couldn't they see her body's exhaustion, the unbearable weight that pressed upon it?

Maybe if she just stopped struggling, maybe if she just accepted what fate had decided, maybe if she just...stopped.

Would the pain disappear? Would she see his face again, feel his touch?

If everything just ceased to exist.

She turned her face toward the pillow, burying it in the feathery softness. But, she could not feel it upon her face, she was not comforted by its touch.

Her hands gripped the slippers more forcefully, pulling them toward her stomach, as she curled into a ball, the tears falling faster, her face hot to the touch.

Laura Spencer placed the tray next to Lulu's bedside lamp, slowly moving toward her daughter, reaching for her and wrapping her in her arms.

She whispered a mother's words, her soft voice attempting to soothe her daughter's aches. With her arms, she cradled her, rocking her, praying that God would be merciful, that he would ease her anguish.

She felt the tremors, the shivers that racked Lulu's body and she heard the sobs that were tearing her apart.

"Mommy's here, baby. Everything is going to be ok. You'll see. One day at a time," Laura told her in a quiet voice, wondering if Lulu could even hear her under all of that grief.

* * *

"I want to know the second those results are confirmed," Detective Lucky Spencer ordered the Forensics team, "I have a feeling...something just doesn't add up," he said, hanging up the phone and diverting his eyes to the file on his desk.

Five days had passed since the fire and still he was no closer to the answers he sought.

The fire appeared accidental, but this was Sonny Corrinthos' son. Anything was possible.

Then, there was Detective Logan Hayes.

They had yet to find a body and if he were alive, well then he was a ghost. No credit card receipts, no ATM withdrawals, no sightings whatsoever. Vanished without a trace.

And last but not least, Matt Hunter, Chef Falconeri's student and recently discovered fugitive. He was missing at the moment as well, his apartment empty, his personal belongings gone. How was he involved in all of this? Was he responsible for the fire that night?

The DNA results he was waiting on had been rushed, but even with all his connections it still took nearly a week, and yet here he sat still waiting.

He needed answers. For Lulu's sake, he hoped they were the answers he sought.

"Detective Spencer," Lucky said, answering his cell phone.

"It's Maxie."

"Hey," he said, lowering his voice and scanning the precinct for eavesdroppers, "You were gone when I woke this morning."

"I just needed to think. This whole thing with Lulu, it's just made me realize how truly important life is. I wanted to let you know that I am going over to see her. How is she?"

"Mom got her to eat something again. She refuses to leave the room. She just lays there, no lights, holding onto those damn slippers. I tried to get her to just go outside, but she wouldn't budge. She's just wasting away and I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless, Maxie," Lucky admitted, his eyes turning red from tears.

"Lulu's a fighter, Lucky. She just needs someone to remind her."

"If anyone can do it, it's you, Maxie."

"I'll call you later, after I see Lulu. We need to talk," Maxie told him, having just made a decision that would change her life.

"You know where to find me."

"And Maxie," Lucky said, as she answered, "Yes?"

"Thanks. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Lulu's like a sister, Lucky. I love her."

"I know. We'll talk later," he replied, disconnecting the call.

Across town, Maxie Jones held the cell phone in her hands a few seconds longer, contemplating how she was going to move forward if he didn't give her the answer she was looking for. She had made a decision, life was too short and she didn't want to sit around waiting for love to find her. He had shared his body for months, she wanted his heart. If he couldn't share that part of himself, was what they had worth sticking around? She wanted more.

Placing the phone in her Coco Chanel bag, she tossed a few dollars in cash on the counter at Kelly's and exited the restaurant, heading toward the Spencer's residence.

"Brace yourself, Lulu. It's time for an intervention," she said out loud, mustering the courage to do what needed to be done. Both for herself, and for Lulu.

* * *

It had taken him a short plane ride to the states, a limo ride to the hotel, before Sonny Corrinthos was able to connect with his wife, Olivia Falconeri. They had been married for over ten years now and the fact that she kept her maiden name still irritated him. She said that she was maintaining her identity, he said that she was being stubborn, and then there was Dante.

He had asked when he was younger, why his name wasn't Corrinthos, Olivia had answered that he was born a Falconeri and that the name was something to be proud of. Dante said that his father's name was something to be proud of too, and she had replied that in some circles it was something to be feared.

Sonny had always prided himself on protecting his family, his son and shielding him from the dangers of his business. He never once considered that Dante could be hurt by someone outside of his business. Detective Logan Hayes was trouble from the start, Sonny saw that, he knew that dating Lulu Spencer was going to end up hurting Dante. He just didn't know how much.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, entering the hotel room with several shopping bags weighing her down, she placed them at her feet and closed the door behind her.

"I'm happy to see you, but-"

"Not here, Olivia. I'll tell you everything on the plane. But, we need to go."

"Sonny, what aren't you telling me? What's wrong? Is it Dante?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise," Sonny told her, ushering her toward the bedroom and reaching for her suitcases.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what is wrong?" Olivia stated, sitting down on the bed, arms folded, a determined expression on her face.

"Olivia, I don't have time for this right now," Sonny ordered, his eyes commanding her to pack.

"You make the time! I'm not budging an inch from this bed. So, start talking!"

"I need to get back. We need to get to the plane."

"Where are you going, Sonny?" Olivia shouted. She'd seen that look before, the one that expected her to drop everything and start her life over somewhere else. She hadn't done it then, and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"We are going to the island, Olivia," Sonny told her, with a determined look.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Sonny. I don't know what kind of trouble you have gotten yourself into, but I want no part of it."

"Olivia, I'm doing this for our family," Sonny told her, trying to make her understand.

"Our family? For Dante? How is uprooting our life benefiting him, Sonny? He's not going. He has a life here. A good life, Sonny."

"He's on the island," Sonny replied, watching the emotions play across Olivia's face.

"He hates that place. Why would he be there? Has something happened to Lulu? Is it the-"

"Is it...what?" Sonny asked, as Olivia's look of concern, hid some secret that she wasn't willing to share.

"Never mind. If Dante is on the island, then Lulu must be with him," she answered, knowing that Dante would never leave Lulu behind.

"Lulu is not on the island."

"What do you mean, Lulu is not on the island? Those two love each other, Dante is completely devoted to her and after everything that she has been through, he wouldn't spend a day away from her. I know my son, he is head over heels for that girl."

"A lot of things have changed in the last few days," Sonny replied, preparing himself for the anger when he told her the truth, "Lulu Spencer is in Port Charles."

"That thing between them hasn't changed. There is nothing in this world that would make my son walk away from Lulu. So, why don't you tell me what you did?" Olivia ordered, with hands folded across her chest.

"I'm not talking about it here, Olivia. There are ears everywhere, " he told her, insinuating that her room could be bugged.

"So, pack your bags, while I settle your room charges." Sonny demanded, slapping a pair of size 0 jeans into the suitcase and turning, minutes later exiting the hotel suite.

Olivia Falconeri grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed her son's number, waiting to hear his voice.

_We're sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please check your number and dial again._

Not in service, Olivia thought.

Dante carried that blackberry like it was glued to his hip. He never left without it. And if he switched phones, he would have told her, they just had that kind of relationship.

She dialed another number and waited for the caller to pick up, to tell her that everything was fine and that she had convinced Dante to go on a holiday getaway.

But, she didn't pick up and her calls rolled over to voicemail.

"Lulu, this is Olivia. I can't get hold of Dante. I'm sure he's with you and everything is fine, but you know how I worry. Please call me when you get this. Thanks."

She threw the rest of her clothes in the bag, not caring about whether they were folded or not, sitting down on top of the suitcase and struggling with the zipper, pressing down on the bag to zip it closed.

"Everything is all set. Are you ready?" Sonny asked, walking into the bedroom, as she jumped off the suitcase, dropped it on the floor and lugged it behind her.

"Here, let me-"

"No, you've done enough. I got it."

"Olivia, don't be-"

"Don't what, Sonny? Be concerned for my son?"

"I tried calling him, his phone is out of service. And to top it off, Lulu isn't answering," she told him, sternly.

"So, on the limo to the airport, you think long and hard about what you are about to tell me, HONEY! Because I swear on the sweet Virgin Mary, that if you did anything to cause MY baby pain. There won't be enough Hail Mary's for anyone to say that will save you from my wrath. Do you get me, Sonny?" she yelled, getting into the limo and slamming the door on her side.

"I'll just sit up front, " Sonny told the driver, who looked on with curiosity.

* * *

"Lulu," Maxie said, knocking on her bedroom door. She didn't answer.

Maxie turned the knob, pushing the door open and walking inside.

The room was like a tomb. Darkness everywhere.

"I don't know how you can stand all of this," Maxie stated, walking toward the windows and opening the blinds and unlocking the windowpane, moving it up a notch.

Light broke through the room, casting the darkness out and revealing the sounds of life outside.

"Go away," Lulu cried, in an unfamiliar voice. This wasn't the Lulu that Maxie knew. This wasn't the Lulu who stood up to Logan Hayes.

This Lulu had given up. This Lulu was no longer fighting.

"No. Get up!" Maxie demanded, her hands on her hips.

Lulu didn't move, covering her ears to drown out her voice.

"Get up!" Maxie said louder, moving alongside the bed, and prying Lulu's hands away from her ears and forcing her to a sitting position.

"My God, Lulu. Would you look at yourself?" Maxie told her, pulling a compact from her purse and shoving it in Lulu's face.

"I don't care," Lulu said with a whisper. The sound of her deadpan voice more frightening than anything else.

"Look," Maxie ordered, dragging Lulu from the bed and into the bathroom, shoving her in front of the mirror, "Really look at yourself, Lulu. This isn't what Dante would want."

"Don't say his name!" Lulu said, her voice an octave louder, refusing to look in the mirror.

"Take a long, hard look, Lulu. This isn't Dante's Lulu. This isn't the woman that he fell in love with."

Lulu Spencer opened her eyes for the first time in days, really opened them to the mirror's reflection. She didn't even recognize the woman that stared back, her misery evident by the dark circles underneath her eyes, the hallowed features. Eyes full of sadness, and brimming with tears bore deeply into her soul, echoing the pain in her chest.

"Fight, Lulu. Fight," Maxie told her, shaking her, "If you can't do it for you, do it for Dante. He wouldn't want you to carry on like this. He would want you to live, Lulu."

"I don't know how, Maxie. It just hurts so much," Lulu admitted, turning to Maxie, who pulled her into her arms, "Every morning I wake up and I look over hoping its just a dream. Every morning he isn't there."

"I know. I know it hurts. But, it'll pass. You need to live, Lulu. Come outside with me. We'll go for a walk. Take in the fresh air. You'll see, the sunshine will help you feel better."

"I don't want to feel anything, Maxie. I just want it all to go away."

"I know. Here, let me help you get undressed. You can take a shower, I'll fix your hair and maybe a little makeup. You'll see, Maxie will take care of everything."

One hour later, Lulu sat upon the bed, her freshly washed hair pulled back into a ponytail, as Maxie dabbed concealer under her eyes and used Lulu's lip gloss to add some color to her lips and cheeks too.

"There, almost perfect." Maxie told her, showing her the face in the compact mirror.

Lulu stared at her reflection, looking at the makeup that hid the exhaustion on her face, masked the feelings of sorrow in her heart.

"It wouldn't hurt to say thank you."

Lulu tried to formulate a smile, the effort turning more into a grimace, as she dreaded going outside.

Just hearing the birds outside her bedroom window, caused her heart to ache, as she realized that life was moving on, with, or without, Dante.

"Cupcake, are you hungry?" Luke asked, tears in his eyes, as he watched her descend the steps for the first time in days.

"Maybe later," Lulu replied, as Maxie steered her toward the door, "We're going to go for a walk on the pier. I'll bring her back soon."

"You take all the time you need, Maxie. The fresh air will do her good. You'll see, Lulu." Laura told her, smiling, as she realized that this was the first step toward Lulu's recovery.

The sunlight on her face was warm, the light causing discomfort at first, as her eyes adjusted to the first rays of light she had seen in days.

The sound of voices was more difficult. Lulu watched passersby, laughing and smiling, with a pronounced ache inside her heart. Why did they get to be happy? What did she do to deserve this?

Every step she took was an effort, every movement further down the pier felt like a betrayal.

They walked toward the dock, looking out toward Spoon Island and Lulu smiled, thinking about the last time she stood in this spot, the laughter that they shared.

There was a carnival this week, and kids were walking hand-in-hand with their parents, cotton candy in one hand and stuffed prizes in the other. Their faces were painted with animals, balloons and clowns.

A woman with a stroller moved alongside, her baby crying and startling Lulu. The woman cooed to the child, picking her up in her arms and holding her close.

Oh My God, Lulu thought, her hand sliding to her stomach, as she felt an ache deep inside.

"How far along are you?" the woman asked, noticing Lulu's hand, resting against her womb.

"Um, I'm not sure. A few weeks, I think."

"First time? Cherish every moment," she said, looking into her baby's eyes, a radiant smile spreading across her face.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked and Lulu suddenly found herself nodding and then ten pounds of talcom powdered, softness was cradled in her arms. The little girl looked up at her, green eyes filled with curiosity and Lulu began to wonder what color her baby's eyes would be.

For the first time in days, she smiled. Really smiled, the expression transforming her face, as the baby reached for her finger and held on tightly, her hand forming a fist.

"She's beautiful," Lulu cried, as the baby giggled, a hiccup escaping her mouth, causing her to drool. Lulu laughed, the baby smiling back at her.

"Thank you," the woman answered, reaching for her infant and placing her against her shoulder, "Your baby will be just as beautiful. I'm sure that you and your husband will be very happy," she said looking down at Lulu's ring, as she pushed her stroller with one hand, holding her child tightly with the other.

She walked a short distance toward a man on the pier who was taking pictures of the water with his camera. He turned, snapping a picture of his family, a smile lighting his face, as Lulu looked on wishing that the family staring back was hers, and Dante's.

"Are you ok?" Maxie asked, as Lulu looked to her, a look of shock on Maxie's face.

"No, but I think that I will be. I need to do something. Will you come with me?"

"Of course. But, Lulu-"

"Yes, it's true. I never wanted to tell you like this, Maxie. Dante and I were going to announce it at the Spencer dinner that night. The engagement," she said smiling, her eyes drifting to the hand that rubbed her abdomen, "the baby."

"Here, come sit down, "Maxie told Lulu, directing her to the bench. Dante and Lulu's bench. Lulu felt a weight lift from her shoulders, as a memory surfaced, Dante and her laughing, as he pulled her close, leaning in to kiss her, but this time it didn't cause her pain, it didn't make her want to curl up and cry.

She sat down on the bench next to Maxie and found herself wanting to share everything about her date with Dante, the engagement and their impending arrival and with each word she uttered, the tiniest amount of weight continued to unburden her and her she felt the wall around her heart start to crack.

"Where do you want me to start?" Lulu asked, looking at Maxie, who moved forward, carefully choosing her questions.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course, Maxie," Lulu answered, as she held her hand toward her best friend, smiling as she looked down at the ring that Dante had given her.

"It's gorgeous, Lulu. Such an amazing gift," Maxie cried, wiping her tears, as they walked along the pier. Lulu directed Maxie toward the street, hailing a taxi. She wanted to see Dr. Lee and make sure that everything was fine with their baby.

"No," Lulu answered, rubbing her abdomen and smiling, as a cab pulled next to them, "his greatest gift has yet to arrive."

* * *

"I had the most incredible dream, Lulu," Dante Falconeri said, grinning, as he turned to his side, expecting to see her next to him, wrapped in linens.

She wasn't there.

Dante Falconeri rubbed his sleep-filled eyes, with a hand that felt strange and heavy, confusion setting in. He looked down upon the white gauze that encased his hand, the events hazy at best. His eyes fell upon the furnishings of his father's island bungalow.

"How are you feeling today, Hijo?" a familiar woman asked him, setting a tray beside him, laden with fresh tropical fruits and breads, placing a carafe of orange juice beside it.

"Graciella? What are you- I don't understand. Why am I here?" Dante asked, noticing the surroundings and looking down at his bandaged hands.

"What happened to my hands?"

"Do you remember anything about the last few days?"his family's housekeeper asked, propping his pillow behind him. She placed some of the fruit and bread onto a small plate and set it on the nightstand.

"The last few days? Of course I remember...some of it," Dante answered, frustrated at a memory that refused to tell him the whole truth.

"Maybe if you start at the beginning of the night, we can piece it together," she replied, trying to reassure him, as Dante looked toward the door, surprised to see Max Giambetti enter.

"That's not necessary, Graciella. I'll take it from here," Max answered, "Sonny's orders," he answered, as Graciella exited the room.

"What's going on, Max?" Dante asked, looking for answers, "How did this happen?" he questioned, looking down at his bandaged hands and chest, "and where's Lulu?"

"Lulu?" Max told him, "I tried to get to her, before-"

"Before what, Max?" Dante demanded, seeing the guilt in Max's eyes, "What the hell happened?"

"Mr. C. had your best interest at heart, you know that right? He just reacted."

"Where's Lulu? Is she hurt?" Dante asked, multiple scenarios going through his head, his heart racing at the thought that something had happened to her.

"It was a miracle that we found you. That I passed by and saw the flames. My brother, Milo was with me. We saw the fire. I was just calling Mr. C. when Milo noticed someone run out the back. He ran toward the side entrance, the door was still open and he yelled that someone was in there."

"There was a body inside. He was already gone. We pulled you out as quickly as we could, but you were in and out of consciousness. I placed you in the limo. I wanted to call Miss Lulu, but Mr. C. said that he would take care of everything. I sent Milo to the airport to deliver you to your father and then I called the fire department. She wasn't supposed to be there. If I had known, I would have told her."

"Max, if you don't tell me what is going on RIGHT NOW, I am going to tear this place apart until I find her. Do you understand me?"

"Lulu's not here, Dante. She's in Port Charles," Max told him, dreading what he about to reveal next, "She thinks that...she believes," Max replied, trying to find the words, as Dante looked at him his eyes becoming angry.

Dante Falconeri placed his hand against his ribs, his slight movement causing pain to shoot across his chest, but it was nowhere near the level of anguish that was rising inside him, as he began to understand what Max was telling him.

"Lulu thinks that I'm dead?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"I don't know, Max. He sounds really mad," Milo told his brother, as his eyes were focused on the door behind him.

"Do. Not. Open. That. Door," Max repeated strongly, "No matter what you hear and no matter what he says."

The door shook behind Milo, as the doorknob was rattled from the inside, the force threatening to break the hinges.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, MAX!"

"Just ignore that, Milo. Pretend no one is there," Max instructed, cautioning his brother.

"OPEN."

"Ignore it?"

"THE."

"How am I supposed to do that? Maybe if we just unlock the door...Find out what he needs," Milo replied, trying to defuse the situation, as he reached for the key to unlock the door.

"GODDAMN."

"NO, Milo! Don't even think about it!"

"DOOR."

"But, it's Mr. C's son. How bad can it be? I'm sure if Mr. C just explains the situation to Dante-"

"You really are an idiot?" Max told Milo, shaking his head in disbelief, "That's it, I'm calling Mom. There is no way in hell that we are blood-related. Stupidity does not run in the family."

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Milo asked his brother, as the door shook once again.

"Read a magazine," Max told his brother, reaching for one from the foyer cornerstand, and slapping it into his brother's hands.

"June 6th? Don't you have something more recent?" Milo asked, scanning the pages of the Entertainment Weekly, "Lost is going off the air. No one told me that."

"You really are an idiot, you know that right?" Max told his brother, smacking him on top of his head, "Just guard the door. No one goes in, and especially, absolutely, NO ONE goes out. Capiche?"

"Yeah, I got it," Milo answered his brother, leaning against the wall and perusing the magazine, "Don't let Dante out."

"And don't let Mr. C. inside! Don't forget that Milo. That's very important. You have to keep him away from Dante. What are you doing?" Max questioned Milo, as his younger brother was reaching for his cell phone.

"If I hurry I can still watch all the seasons in a row on DVD, before the finale," Milo replied, starting to dial a number.

"Give me that!" Max said, ripping Milo's phone from his hand and tossing it onto the table, while shaking his fist at his brother.

"I got it. Guard the door."

"See that you do. Only bad things can come from you opening it!" Max insisted, reiterating his instructions to his brother.

"Got it, Max. Don't open the door," Milo answered to Max's retreating back. He leaned against the wall, reading about the final episode of Lost.

"They're dead. THEY'RE ALL DEAD. What the hell, I waited years for that!" Milo said out loud, planting his nose back inside the pages of the magazine.

* * *

Lulu Spencer stood in the aisle of the local bookstore, books upon books of how to grieve staring back at her. It seemed that everyone had an opinion, a twelve-step program to how she was to cope with Dante's death.

_The Twelve-Step Program to a New You,_ she read, a complete process to accepting your loss, finding the inner you and moving on.

Another book said that she should perform a séance, invite family and friends, summon Dante's spirit and unburden herself of every question she had about his death, forgive him for dying and then tell him goodbye once and for all.

Who the hell did these people think they were? Where did they get off telling her how she should grieve, how she should remember Dante, or how she should move on? She didn't want to move on. She didn't want to forget.

A quote jumped out at her from one of the books laying in a stack next to her, "_Grief is the normal and natural reaction to loss of any kind."_

There wasn't anything "normal or natural" about losing Dante: one minute they were laughing and planning tomorrow and the next minute he was gone. What was "natural" about that?

A few days ago, she had gone to see Dr. Lee with Maxie by her side, relieved to discover that her baby was fine. That their baby was fine. Dr. Lee had told her that she was nearly two months pregnant and Lulu had felt happy and sad at the same time. This was the time when she should be sharing her happiness with the one she loved, where they would window-shop for baby accessories and look over plans for the baby's room. She should be arguing with Dante over whether or not the baby wanted a mobile with zoo animals hanging from it, or Yankees players covering the walls. She should not be doing this alone. She didn't want to do this alone. She wanted to share each and every moment with Dante.

She sat down amongst the pile of books, completely overwhelmed and emotionally drained. Tears were brimming in her eyes and were slowly starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Breathe, Lesley Lu, she said to herself, as her chest rose up and down and her pulse quickened. One day at a time.

But, it had been thirteen days and she still awoke looking for him beside her, some small part of her refusing to believe that he was gone. Even if she wanted to move on, she couldn't. Lucky still wouldn't release his remains and Sonny and Olivia were nowhere to be found. She didn't know what to do. Who was she supposed to turn to? Dante was always her safe place. Her rock.

"Is it too much to ask for a freaking road map?" Lulu cried out loud, not sure which direction was the correct one, or which program held the cure to heartache. She threw the nearest book in frustration, striking another and revealing another beneath.

_My Photographic Journey: Accepting Loss and Finding Peace,_ Lulu read. The author's world journey to recovery and happiness.

Lulu didn't think that she would ever be happy again.

That she could walk into Kelly's, or go to Jake's, that she could stand on the pier, or watch a Yankees game and never feel that twinge of pain that gripped her heart every time she thought of Dante. Every time, which was every minute, every second of every day.

And some journal was supposed to mend all of that by traveling around the world with a camera?

Lulu didn't want to run from Dante's memories, she wanted to face them head-on, here in Port Charles. Not in some godforsaken country, trudging through the rainforest, or high upon a mountain somewhere, looking over the sea. Dante wasn't there, he was here.

_The author's world journey to recovery?_ Dante wasn't something that she needed to recover from, he wasn't someone that she wanted to erase from her mind. He was and always would be the one person that she could count on, the constant in her life. That's what was so hard. How did you move on, how did you continue living without that best friend by your side?

_My Photographic Journey_, she reread, reaching for the book, hating the thought of going anywhere without Dante. She wanted to share all of her experiences with him, the pregnancy, their hopes and dreams, every last moment. But, seeing their old haunts, the places that held memories was too much for her right now. Would going to a new place, even for a little while, help to ease her pain?

She placed the book on the counter, reaching for her credit card, as the cashier rang her purchase.

"Anything else, Miss Spencer?" he asked, reading her name from her credit card.

"Do you know any stores nearby that sell cameras?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Sonny sat across from Olivia, waiting for his pilot to announce their clearance for landing. The distance between them was only a few feet, but it seemed like miles. Her seat belt was fastened and her arms folded crossly in front of her, as she stared directly at him.

Sonny prided himself on being able to read people, the ability to step into a room and know by someone's body language, whether or not, he needed to spread the wealth, or lay on the charm.

Olivia's body was rigid and her knuckles white. Her eyes were focused on him, bolts of lightning threatening to pierce him at any given moment.

"So, let me get this straight. YOU had one of your goombas pull MY BABY from the fire and instead of calling me, or God forbid taking him to General Hospital, you decide to take him to your island?"

"He's fine. A few broken ribs, some minor burns to his hands. He's had the best of care," Sonny told her, trying to explain his actions, "I'm not sorry for what I did. I was thinking of Dante."

"You were thinking of Dante? How is faking Dante's death, helping him, huh Sonny?"

"You know as well as I do, Olivia, what would have happened if the cops had found him. He would be sitting in a hospital room with armed guards outside his door."

"You don't know that. And thanks to your brilliant move Sonny, you've made it worse. And Lulu, did you even consider how this was going to affect Lulu. Her entire family thinks he's dead. She loves Dante. He loves her. Did you think about that when you were hatching your plan Sonny?"

"I had every intention of bringing Lulu to the island with Dante. She wasn't supposed to be there?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...You're telling me that Lulu believes my son is dead? Sonny, of all the hair-brained, convoluted, stupid things that you-" she said, unfastening her seat belt and lunging for him, smacking him on top of his head.

"Get off of me, Olivia. Max is taking care of it," he yelled, as she held him down on the leather seat, wanting so much to throttle the very life from him.

"Max is taking care of what?" Olivia fired back, "you tell me right now, Sonny. What is Max doing with Lulu?"

* * *

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this, Lulu? Lucky hasn't received confirmation on the DNA results," Maxie told Lulu, as she sat across from her desk at Crimson Catering.

"We both know what the results are, Maxie? My heart can't take hearing it for the second time. I won't go through that again, Maxie. I can't. Not for my sake, or the baby's."

"But, this just seems so sudden. Where will you go? You shouldn't go alone. I'll go with you," Maxie replied, looking down at the piles of folders on her desk, all new clients of Crimson.

"Kate will never let you have the time off, Maxie. Besides, I need to do this. Something inside me is telling me that I need to get on a plane and...just go somewhere. I'm not sure where, but I can feel it pulling-"

"Running away isn't going to fix this, Lulu."

"I'm not running, Maxie. Don't you see, he surrounds me here. Every step, every breath, I can't...I just need to find a place where the memories don't hurt so much."

"At least let me book your travel arrangements, maybe an all-inclusive resort somewhere, a spa where your body can regenerate?"

"I've already taken care of it. I'll let you know when I get there," Lulu told Maxie, "I promise to send you pictures."

"Lulu, I don't like not knowing where you-"

"I'll be fine, Maxie. Trust me," she said, hoping that one day she could believe those words too.

"Will you at least let me call you a cab?" Maxie replied, sniffing, as she tried to hold the tears back.

"I'm going to miss you, Maxie," Lulu said, hugging her good friend.

"You're only leaving for a few weeks, right? So, it's not goodbye, just see you later."

"Only a few weeks, Maxie," Lulu lied, embracing her friend. Honestly, she didn't know when she would return, only that she needed to get out this town and away from the painful memories.

"Will you tell Lucky that I'll call him when I land?" Lulu asked, tearing up at the thought of leaving her best friend behind, "I have some last minutes errands to do before I head for the airport."

"Sure. I can do that. But, Lulu, he's not going to like it."

"I know. But, it's what I need to do. I love you, Maxie. You're practically my sister, and I'm...I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too," Maxie answered, hugging Lulu. Her cell phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket, opening it and placing it next to her ear.

"Lulu Spencer," she replied, surprised to hear the caller on the other end. She nodded, her eyes widening as she listened to the caller.

_Are you sure?  
It won't be a problem?  
No, that's great.  
I needed to get away.  
How are you holding up?  
I know you were close.  
Yeah, me too.  
Well, thanks again.  
I really appreciate it.  
I will._

"Lulu, who was that?" Maxie asked, as Lulu snapped her phone closed.

"A family friend. She's going to help me out. I'll be fine. You'll see."

* * *

Milo leaned against the wall, shaking his head and tossing the magazine aside when he was finished. This was why he stopped watching television. No one finished anything anymore. Viewers spent years and years devoted to a favorite character or couple and then Poof, some big shot came along and pulled the rug out from underneath everyone.

Whatever happened to good, honest storytelling, a character that made the audience stand proud and take notice, a hero that had a purpose and dammit got the girl in the end. Scrapped, erased and rewritten over and over, that's where and for what, so the entire plane could realize that they were living one fat lie. Living, hell, Max thought, they weren't living, they were all dead. He still couldn't believe it.

"Everything all right in there, Dante?" Milo asked, but was surrounded by silence, he put his ear to the door and listened for any sign of Mr.C's son.

Nothing.

What if something was wrong.

He could be injured.

He could be lying prone on the floor.

What if Mr. C's son died on his watch. Really died.

_I should open the door._

But, Max said not to. No, he ordered him to keep the door closed.

But, what if something were wrong. Mr. C. would be very upset.

_I could unlock it and open it just a crack._

Milo used his key to unlock the door, the sound of the mechanism's click, a resounding boom in the silence.

Still nothing.

Maybe he is lying on the floor.

Milo pushed the door further, one foot stepping inside, as the door was suddenly ripped from his fingertips and he found his back pressed against the wall, a very angry Dante Falconeri glaring back at him.

"Where is Max?"

* * *

"She's not here. Where is she?" Max asked Maxie Jones, who stood with one hand perched on her hip, while the other was wagging a finger in his face.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to show up here. Do you have any idea what you have done, Mr. Giambetti?"

What had he done? Max thought, raising an eyebrow at her and trying to think how he could have wronged her. Did she know about Dante? Nah, she couldn't have, could she?

"I spent weeks, nearly two months working on your so-called wedding, Mr. Giambetti," Maxie scolded him, pacing back and forth in front of him, shaking her head in disbelief, "and how do you pay me back? You blow me off! And your poor fiancee, well we won't even go there."

"It wasn't working. And believe me, my ex-fiancee is not going to be poor anytime soon," Max replied, thinking of the tidy sum he had to bribe her with to keep her silence. Working for Mr.C was a risky business, one that required the utmost of discretion. Something that his ex-fiancee did not possess.

"Maxie, just tell me where to find Miss Lulu?" Max asked her, waiting to hear which family member she was staying with.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't. Of course you can. Just tell me. Believe me it is in her best interest," Max answered, wishing to God that Maxie Jones would just hurry up.

"She's gone. Left on some journey. She didn't tell me where she was going. So, unless you've had a sudden change of heart and want me to start arranging the catering for your wedding again, I have work to do."

"Gone? Where is Miss Lulu?" Max tried to question Maxie, but to no avail. Mr. C. was not going to be happy about this. Miss Lulu had left Port Charles and had no idea that Dante was alive and well. If he didn't find her...well, Max didn't think that he would be so lucky if he returned to the island without Miss Lulu in tow.

"How long ago?" Max questioned Maxie, standing fully erect, using his most intimidating stare.

Maxie replied with a look of humor, "Seriously, is that the best that you can do."

"Maxie? If you don't tell me where she has gone-"

"You can probably still catch her at the airport."

"The airport? Right, well ok-" he answered, racing out the door. He needed to stop Lulu Spencer from leaving Port Charles. His very life could depend on it.

* * *

Absolutely, Mr. Spencer. Yes, we'll take really good care of her. Yes, sir, I give you my word. The best of treatment, Sir. Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." the woman behind the counter said, handing the cell phone back to Lulu Spencer, "He wants to speak with you."

"Dad, thanks again. You have no idea how much-"

"Princess, I don't know about this. You should be with family right now. I don't like the idea-"

"I'll be fine, Dad. Just a few hours away. I need this. You always said that you couldn't take me on your adventures with you and Lucky, because I wasn't strong enough, because I was too afraid. Dad, I don't want to be afraid anymore. I know that I am strong. I know that I can do this. I have to. It's not just me anymore. Can you understand that?"

"Cupcake, next to your mother, you are the bravest, strongest woman that I know. I have no doubt that you will beat this. But, sometimes your old man just wants to feel needed. I should be taking care of you."

"You are, Dad. More than you could possibly know. I love you. I'll call you when I land."

"Wait, Lulu-" Luke Spencer shouted through the phone, as she disconnected. He still hadn't figured out where it was that she was heading.

"Here's your ticket, Miss Spencer? Will you be checking any bags?" the airline attendant asked.

"No, just my carry-on," Lulu told her, as the woman handed her the ticket and directed her to the left.

"They're boarding now. It's last call, so hurry. Enjoy your trip, Miss Spencer."

"Thank you. I think that I will," Lulu Spencer replied, walking toward the embarkation area and handing the ticket to the another flight employee. Her eyes were focused on the ramp in front of her, each step onto that plane, a move closer to a new beginning. It was bittersweet. She wanted to make this journey with Dante. She wanted to share these new memories with him by her side.

She glanced behind her and saw the doors closing, signaling that she was the final passenger and as she turned toward the plane and ducked her head to board, she was unable to see the man who ran swiftly through the airport, stopping at nearly every terminal and asking if a Lulu Spencer had boarded.

Lulu waited anxiously for the plane to take off, reaching for her phone to make the call before the plane lifted.

"Hi, it's Lulu. I just wanted to tell you that we'll be taking off soon. I should be there in a few hours," Lulu told the caller's voicemail.

"Miss, the pilot's about to turn on the seat belt sign. Sorry, no cell phones while in flight. You'll have to turn it off now."

"I will," Lulu told the flight attendant, "I have to go now. See you soon. Thanks again, Graciella." Lulu replied, disconnecting her phone and placing it in her purse. She took a deep breath, fastening her seat belt and placing her hand against her flat belly.

"Here we go, baby. I don't know about you, but I'm excited. This will be our first journey to a tropical island together," she whispered, slowly stroking her stomach as the flight attendant mumbled the flight instructions. Lulu drowned the attendant's voice out, secretly wishing that Dante were sitting beside her, sharing looks of happiness as they awaited their next adventure. She smiled, leaning her head back, resting against the seat, as she continued to stroke her abdomen, cherishing the child within.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dante Falconeri pinned Milo to the wall, his breathing erratic, his every nerve on edge.

Dead. Lulu thought-"

"Get me, Max," Dante demanded, interrupting his own thoughts.

"I can't." Milo answered, as he struggled against the arms that held him prisoner against the wall, his every effort futile.

"You should ease up a little, please. Your hands must be hurting really bad," Milo told him, relieved when Dante released his grip, rubbing his bandaged hands together, but still trapping Milo with his steely gaze.

"I know what Max told you, what Sonny instructed, but I'm telling you, I don't care...you get me off of this island. Do you hear me? I don't care how you do it, but GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND!" Dante ordered, clutching his chest, as Milo looked at him with eyes mixed with fear and sorrow.

"I can't. I really can't. There is only one private airport on this island. Mr. C's plane isn't here, and well, Max took the other."

"Where?" Dante demanded of Milo, moving closer, his eyes intimidating Max's little brother.

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you. I think that you know exactly where he went," Dante answered, leveling his gaze on Milo, just as his elbow pressed Max's brother back against the wall, "Tell me."

"I...uh...I really don't know. I mean...I suppose he could have gone after Miss Lulu."

Dante released him abruptly, moving toward the door, his ribs throbbing with every agonizing step he took. He needed to get to her. Was she still in Port Charles?

Dammit, why couldn't this island have more than one plane. This was his father's fault, Dante thought, as he agonized over his dilemma, striking the wall with his fist. Pain shot up his arm, not even close to what Lulu must be feeling at this moment. God, Dante thought, as the tears welled in his eyes, and he imagined her suffering. Plane or no plane, he was getting off this island.

"Get out of my way," Olivia exclaimed, pushing Sonny aside and exiting the plane first, holding onto the rail as she disembarked. The sun was blinding, its rays beating down on her, causing beads of perspiration to appear on her skin.

All around her were the smells and vivid colors of a tropical paradise, the sounds of the Caribbean. At any other time, she would have relished this moment, soaked in the wonderful sight and sounds, but not this time. Her son, whom the entire city of Port Charles believed dead, was just a few minutes away, locked behind his father's doors. Did he know about Lulu? Had they told him what she believed, the agony that she must be going through? And, Oh God, the pregnancy. Did Dante even know that Lulu was carrying his child?

"I have a car waiting for us," Sonny told her, as he was greeted with silence. A cold shoulder thrust his way and a toss of her head, the only indication that she had heard him.

"If you think that you can just spread the charm and I'll just forget what you've done, you're sadly mistaken, Sonny," Olivia replied, turning to face him, as she reached the end of the stairs and stopped.

"In all the years that I have known you, never once did I believe that the side of you people feared, truly existed," Olivia told him, her eyes displaying the angst that she felt inside, the war that her heart waged with her head, "Until today."

"Everything that I did was for my family," Sonny whispered, his tumultuous emotions laying just beneath the surface.

"Your family? Lulu Spencer is family. Dante's family, my family." Olivia told him, with an inflection of bitterness in her voice, "You know what she has been through, what Dante means to her, and yet you moved forward with your plan anyway. I bet you didn't even flinch when you heard of her agony at the news of my son's death."

"It had already been done, Olivia. I couldn't take it back. I consider Lulu family just as much as Dante," Sonny yelled, taking the steps two at a time until he stood nose-to-nose with her.

"Well, God help Lulu then, because I think that Dante and I have had enough of your idea of family, Sonny," Olivia shouted back, using her finger to emphasize her point, as it stabbed repeatedly at his chest.

"Whether you like it or not, Olivia, Dante is my son. He will always be my son. That means that if I choose to protect him, I will do so. With, or without your consent." Sonny replied, in anger.

"Your protection, Sonny, is going to swallow him alive. Your hatred for the law has gone too far. You don't even know what it is that you've done. Do you even care how Dante feels?"

"I kept the police from railroading MY SON!"

"No, Sonny. You placed them at your son's door and might as well have given them the key. You took away his choice, Sonny. His decision. His voice. Gone."

"How do you think that they will react when they realize that it isn't Dante, that the man in that morgue is the man OUR SON despises. Huh, Sonny?"

"Doesn't matter. He's out of the country. There won't be a trial. I chose this island, because there are no extraditions here. My son will be safe."

"You're a stupid fool, Sonny. He won't stay here."

"He has no choice, Olivia. He is not my prisoner. This is his home. He'll see that...in time. But, I cannot, I will not allow him to put his life in jeopardy."

"He'll fight you. He has always hated this place and what it represents. But, even if he didn't, she isn't here."

"She will be. Soon. I sent Max to take care of it, to bring her to the island."

"And if he fails, Sonny. If Lulu doesn't get Max's message and continues to believe that my son is dead."

"He's not leaving the island, Olivia. That's final. There's nothing you can say, or do, to change my mind," Sonny replied, adamant about his decision.

"Believe me Sonny, if I could beat you senseless to make you understand the wrong that you have done, I would, repeatedly. You don't need to convince me. Your son, Dante, on the other hand, God help you, if you think that you can keep him locked behind your walls, separated from Lulu."

* * *

"I think that you must have mistaken me for someone else. I didn't ask for a car," Lulu told the man, who proceeded to reach for a sign with her name upon it.

"Graciella sent me. I am her son, Fausto," he told her, a smile spreading across his face.

"Nice to meet you, Fausto," Lulu answered, looking at the Jeep with nervousness, "Are we going up there," she asked, pointing toward the jungle, "in that," she said, directing her gaze back to the Jeep.

"Si, senorita, does that frighten you?" he grinned.

"Can I drive?" Lulu asked, as her eyes sparkled for the first time in days.

What harm could she do, Fausto thought, handing her the keys and reaching for her carry-on and tossing it in the back. He jumped into the passenger seat beside her and prepared for the long journey ahead. His mother had warned him about this one, but Fausto did not believe her. The petite girl in front of him could not be as she said.

"Which way?" Lulu asked, as he pointed her toward a narrow, curvy, dirt road that led toward the ocean. From the minute she gunned the engine, shifting gears and careening toward the canopy of trees at a high rate of speed, he knew he was in trouble. Fifteen minutes later, on the opposite side of the island, he regrettably agreed with his mother. His hand was pressed against his chest and his eyes wide-open with fear. He looked toward her, her face flushed with excitement, her eyes alight with fire, as she gripped the steering wheel and turned toward him.

"I haven't felt like that in forever," Lulu exclaimed, feeling alive for the first time in weeks. She closed her eyes, lifting her face toward the sun's rays, feeling the slight breeze from the ocean drift like a feather across her skin.

"Is this where I'm staying?" she asked, opening her eyes and staring at the humble stone abode, a look of delight in her eyes.

"It is made of building blocks-cement and steel. But, sturdy. It can withstand several of the hurricanes in these parts. I don't know if it's ready yet, Senorita. I didn't think that we would get her so quickly." Fausto said, loosening his tight grip on the Jeep's frame and emerging from the vehicle.

"Where are the windows?" Lulu asked, curiously.

"No windows. Just shutters. You will learn to appreciate the cool breeze that enters your home, Miss Spencer, when the heat of the islands crawls into your walls and enters your home."

"I won't care. I think that it is perfect, Fausto. Gracias!"

"De Nada, Senorita," Fausto said, leading her toward the entrance of her new home for the foreseeable future.

One hour later, Graciella's son had departed and Lulu reached for her suitcase, unpacking the few items that she had hastily tossed in the bag, and placing them in the dresser.

When she was finished, she sat upon the bed, the firm full mattress a far cry from Dante's King-size bed. It was covered with a hand-made quilt the material thin, but every stitch made with loving hands.

It wasn't a large house. It contained a living space with a table and two chairs in the corner, a small kitchen to the right with an old stove pipe stove, a double-sink and a refrigerator. A threadbare rug was thrown across the middle of the house, and placed upon it were a few bean bag chairs and a center table laden with magazines and books.

No couch to watch television. In fact, no television set at all. The room was designed to entertain the old-fashioned way, with chairs in a circle, so that guests could carry-on conversations with all around them.

It was quaint. A step back into a time without the stress of a technological world. A chance to become one with nature and really learn to appreciate all that she offered.

Lulu walked out the front door, the only wooden plank on the entire building. A rocking chair was placed beneath the shade of the roof tiles, shielding the spot from the sun, as Lulu sat down and surveyed all that was in front of her.

She closed her eyes, smelling the ocean air, and listening for the sound of the sea birds far above and the waves crashing on the sand in front of her.

She kicked off her shoes, standing tall and taking a deep breath of the ocean air. She recalled Dante's conversation with her, his wish to walk upon the sand with her, to feel the wet sand between their toes and to make love upon a bed of grass.

The tears started to fall and she wiped them away with her hand, smiling as her bottom lip curled over her top lip, attempting to hold her emotions at bay.

"New memories, Dante," she said out loud, as she rose from her seat and walked to the edge of the water, feeling the grainy sand beneath her feet. She stopped, letting the waves crash upon her legs, feeling the texture of the sand between her toes, as the tears continued to fall.

The afternoon sun beat down upon her skin, the blinding rays reminding her that she needed to go into the village nearby. Fausto had said that it was within short, walking distance, just through the trees.

Lulu inhaled the ocean air once more, then walked back toward the chair where her shoes rested. Stepping into them, she entered the house, grabbed her purse and camera from the table and for the first time in years walked out of a house without locking the door.

Eagerly, she made her way toward the sound of the village, the smell of the wares of the local fisherman assaulting her nose. She heard the exuberant laughter of kids and the boisterous sound of bartering long before the vibrant colors came into view. The colors were amazing. Bright oranges, and reds, women walking with wares perched atop their head, children playing in the street and for miles and miles an open market filled with pottery, leather crafts, textiles and tables laden with the local catch. Her hands couldn't snap the pictures fast enough, each and every new memory captured on film.

She pulled the camera's strap over her head and held it securely to her body. The minute that she stepped from the trees, they were upon her and she jumped back, holding the camera like a weapon, trepidation breaking her stride.

"Senorita," they shouted, all ages of children with medium skin to dark skin and teeth, like white pearls. They carried bolts of cloth, handmade shoes, beaded jewelry and garments of a rainbow of colors. They surrounded her, propelling her forward, introducing her and showing her off to every villager. She reached for her camera once more, snapping a picture here, taking a photo there. It seemed that everyone wanted their photo taken, their image captured on film.

By late afternoon, she found herself with two new pairs of leather sandals, one very large hat and a handful of colorful skirts and blouses with hand-sewn stitching. Two boys walked alongside her, carrying fruits and vegetables and a package with fish, as well as several pieces of pottery.

She ushered them into her home and directed them to place the items on the table near the wall. She handed them a few coins and watched, grinning, as they darted out the door and rushed back to the village. Then, the silence greeted her and she was once more alone. The sound of the ocean her only companion.

Lulu placed the fruits and vegetables into a basket on the table and set the local catch on a counter next to the stove. She placed her new found treasure on the table, careful not to scratch the lens, as she replaced the cap and set the camera on its side.

The heat of the island was becoming stifling, her clothing that wasn't nearly warm enough for the Port Charles climate was suddenly overly obtrusive, heavy and cumbersome.

She stripped down to her bra and panties and walked toward the water, loving the feeling of the cool water washing away the sweat of the hot sun. She placed her hand upon her abdomen and grinned, rubbing it soothingly, as the late afternoon sun began to drift slowly toward the horizon.

* * *

"I'll speak with my son," Olivia told Sonny entering his house, as she used her arm to push him aside and enter first. The silence was deafening.

"Milo?" Sonny asked, wondering why he wasn't standing guard outside Dante's room.

To his left was Graciella, who knelt in front of an altar lit with votive candles, seemingly unaware of their presence.

"Graciella, where is Milo?" Sonny demanded, as she waved him off, continuing to whisper softly, as she gazed at the depiction of the Virgin Mary before her.

She lit another candle and then turned, noticing Sonny's perturbed expression.

"Ah, Senor Corrinthos, Buenas Tardes," Graciella answered, wiping her hands on her apron and focusing her gaze on Sonny's wife.

"Senora, it is good to see you," Graciella said warmly.

"Where is my son, Graciella?" Olivia asked her, as Graciella focused her gaze on the door down the hall.

"Dante? He should be in the room Senor Corrinthos gave him."

"Where is Milo, Graciella?" Sonny questioned the family maid, not feeling good about this at all.

"Milo? Max's brother? He should be here, somewhere," Graciella answered, refusing to meet Sonny's eyes.

Sonny hurried toward the closed door, opening it and releasing a shout of anger at the sight inside.

Milo sat in a chair, duck tape keeping him from speaking and his own shoelaces binding him to where he sat. Sonny reached for the gray tape that kept Milo's silence, ripping it from his skin.

"Ouch! Mr. C, this is so not what it looks like," Milo said, slightly embarrassed.

"It looks like you let an injured man get the best of you, Milo. You were supposed to keep an eye on him," Sonny lectured, his face red from anger.

"Ok, so maybe it does look like," Milo said, looking down at his hands and feet, "what it is. But, I was watching him, like Max asked. He was quiet. So, I just opened the door a crack, to make sure he was all right," Milo answered, looking over at Graciella, who sent him a look of warning, "I was taken off guard, Sir. It won't happen again."

"You're damn straight it won't. Do you have any idea what he may have gotten himself into? He's injured," Sonny yelled at Milo.

"Could have fooled me, " Milo replied, a grimace spreading across his face, as the circulation started to return to his hands and feet.

"We don't even know where he went," Sonny shouted in concern, as Milo shrugged his shoulders.

"He did say that he wanted to get off the island. Repeatedly," Milo said, stepping back a few feet, as Sonny turned to him with anger.

"He doesn't have a car. That means he's on foot," Sonny told Milo, "find him. Now."

"Hey, all of this macho crap isn't going to solve anything," Olivia yelled, pointing her finger at both Sonny and Milo, "so, Milo you start talking. Which direction did my son go?"

"I wasn't watching," Milo answered, turning toward Graciella, "I was being tied up."

"Graciella, what the hell is he talking about? Do you know where my son is?" Sonny demanded, turning toward her.

"Dante? Lo Siento, Senor Corrinthos. I have no idea where he is at this moment."

"Untie him," Sonny ordered, as Olivia stood with her hands folded and Graciella proceeded to untie Milo from his restraints, as Sonny stormed out of the room in search of his son.

"Go easy, would you?" Milo replied, glaring at Graciella.

"Don't be a baby, Milo. I didn't tie them that tight." Graciella told him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You said that they would be loose. They're cutting off my circulation, Graciella." Milo said, in an accusatory tone.

"He's left now. Tell me where my son is?" Olivia ordered Graciella who returned a conspiratorial look.

"I'll tell you soon, Senora. Come, let's light a candle to the Sweet Mary together," Graciella said, leading Olivia toward the altar.

"I don't want to pray right now, Graciella. Tell me where my son is?" Olivia demanded, with a note of concern in her voice.

"We will send prayers on Dante's behalf that the Virgin Mary will give him the strength to find the right path. Come," Graciella told Olivia, closing her eyes and beginning to speak softly.

"The right path?" Olivia questioned Graciella, who opened her eyes,looking toward Olivia, with a grin spread upon her face.

"Two journeys becoming one," Graciella answered, as Olivia looked on in confusion.

"Do not worry, Senora, Miss Lulu and Dante will be fine," Graciella whispered, quietly reassuring Olivia with a wink and a stroke of the hand, "Now, come let's light the candles and pray together."

"You're praying. Mr. C's son is lost in the jungle and your both PRAYING?" Milo replied, flabbergasted, "This family is certifiably nuts. You know that don't you?"

* * *

"Dammit," Dante said out loud, as he crushed a bug against his neck and wiped his hand upon his pants, "How the hell do I even know if I'm going in the right direction?"

He gazed upon the canopy of trees with a look of irritation, hating every frond, every texture that became abrasive upon his skin. The unfamiliar sounds of the jungle causing his eyes to dart back and forth, waiting for something to jump into his path.

Sonny's house lay secluded from the local village, hidden within the jungle. At the back of the house, a long path had led down to a private beach. It was this path that Dante found himself on, walking in the direction that Graciella had told him led to the village. He hoped to get transportation and get himself off this godforsaken island.

He felt as if he had walked for hours, the sweat rolling down his skin, as he wiped his brow and stared up at the afternoon sun. Would this path never end and where was this village that Graciella spoke of? For all Dante knew he could be moving in circles, everything surrounding the dirt path looked the same, no tree different from another.

Dante Falconeri was never much of an outdoors man. In fact, everything about camping made his skin crawl and his nose upturn with distaste.

He was a product of his surroundings, a New Yorker through and through. Never once had he set foot on a campground during his youth. The very idea of sleeping in tents and huddling next to a campfire that bombarded you with smoke was distasteful to him. It certainly wasn't ever how he imagined spending his summer. The city with its maze of alleys, the sounds of angry cab drivers, the bustling of tourists and locals, the smells of the local pizzerias- that was his playground. His idea of fun. The streets filled with skinny lads, holding rubber balls and metal or wooden rods, playing a game of stick ball in a deserted alley, or an abandoned parking lot- that was the very definition of summertime.

Baseball, that was something that Dante loved. The Yankees his winning team. It made his nerves jump with excitement and his heart beat rapidly. Give him a baseball bat , or a pitcher's glove and he could charm you with his skills.

But, here in this jungle, with the strange sounds of animals and the constant buzzing of insects, he was a fish out of water.

Dante Falconeri hated everything about this jungle with every fiber of his being. He would rather be curled up next to a roaring fire, atop his father's bearskin rug at his cabin, the sounds of Sinatra encompassing the room, while he conversed about his day with Lulu by his side.

Instead, he was lost in this godforsaken jungle, being eaten alive by carnivorous insects and slowly baked by the ever-present Caribbean sun.

For years, Dante's grandmother and mother threatened him with going to hell for every action he ever committed. Now, staring at his surroundings, Dante was convinced it existed. If there was a Hell, Dante was sure this was it, as he smashed yet another insect that attacked his skin.

"Hey, sun do you think you could give me a f*cking break here?" Dante yelled, as he squinted at the bright orange globe that seemingly looked down at him, mocking his discomfort.

He could feel the welts upon his skin from the numerous bites, the glare of the bright orb shining down on him, blinding him to the vegetation in front of him, as he stumbled several times, pushing the palm fronds out of his path and wiping the sweat from his brow. If it wasn't for his olive-toned skin, he would swear that he felt the sun burning upon his skin.

"Is it too much to ask for a drink of water, a few sprinkles to wash the dirt off of me," Dante yelled at the sky, as he heard the jungle come to life, just before a torrential rainfall fell upon his face, drenching him to the very bone, "I said a few sprinkles!"

* * *

Lulu Spencer's body was covered with a salty sheen, her hair glistening from the beads of salt that lay trapped within, as she emerged from the ocean and headed back toward the house. She didn't remember seeing indoor plumbing, but she prayed that the shower at least worked, not caring at this point if the water was hot or cold.

As she looked to the side of the house, she noticed a make-shift structure, piping spreading overhead and she grimaced, realizing her shower was out-of-doors.

"I swear I will never complain about the room above Kelly's again," Lulu said out loud, finding a silver knob on the top of the vertical structure and turning it clockwise. The pipes started to gurgle and rattle, sending an alarm up Lulu's spine, before a spray of brown water came pouring out, slowly turning clear.

"Yes," Lulu shouted, shedding her clothes and standing beneath the cool water. It felt like heaven against her skin, washing the salt from her body and causing goosebumps to erupt all over.

When the last grain of salt had been rinsed from her hair and her skin felt soft to the touch, Lulu reached above and turned off the water. She used her hands to drain the excess water from her hair, reaching for a towel out of habit and realizing there was none to be found.

Great. She was naked as a jaybird with the jungle creatures around her as her only audience. Grinning, she stepped out of the shower, the heat hitting her instantly, drying the beads of water from her skin as skillfully as any towel. She walked back toward the entrance of the house, for the first time understanding what it must feel like to be a nudist. Thankfully, the only witnesses were the waves crashing upon the shore, the occasional crab and the birds that flew overhead. Any others and she would be positively mortified.

She stepped into the house, the large rug sweeping the sand from beneath her feet, as she moved toward a wall toward the back of the house, separating the bed from the living space. She reached for the thin, billowy cotton blouse sans bra and sans underwear, as she pulled the skirt over her hips and heard the first rumblings of her stomach. She needed to find some way of washing her clothes she thought, as once again her stomach made a loud growling sound.

"I hear you," Lulu said out loud, realizing that before she did anything she needed to heat the fish and vegetables from the market and feed both herself and the stubborn child growing inside of her.

Fausto had left her a skillet on the stove and the refrigerator contained a stick of butter and some eggs. Turning the gas stove on, she waited for the pan to get hot adding the butter and placing the fish within. It crackled and sizzled, and she used a fork to flip it, cooking the opposite side. In the basket were a few mangos, a pineapple and some plantains.

She reached for a mango, using a knife from an iron container that sat alongside on the counter, and washing the fruit before slicing into the fruit's succulent flesh.

Mm, Lulu thought, as the sweet flavor assaulted her taste buds and the juices dribbled down her chin. She could definitely get used to this.

She turned back to the fish, flipping it once again, the pink flesh, now a flaky white fish and satisfied that it was completely cooked, she extinguished the flames and used a thick cloth to move the skillet to the back of the stove.

She finished slicing the mangos, noticing the papayas underneath and already assembling her breakfast menu in her head, as she assembled a plate and prepared to eat her dinner outside in the shade of the late sun.

She was walking toward the doorway when she heard a loud exclamation, the voice causing her to stop in her tracks, as she placed the plate upon the table and reached behind her beneath the counter for the soup pan, raising it above her head, as she cautiously crept toward the entrance of the house.

"I don't want any trouble," Lulu shouted, the sun hitting her in the eyes and blinding her, as she struggled to make out the figure in front of her.

"Yo no quiero ningun problema," Lulu expressed, telling the intruder that she didn't want any trouble. Her eyes continued to squint, the intruder expelling his breath and uttering one word that nearly made her faint at his feet.

"Lulu?"

Ten minutes earlier, Dante Falconeri emerged from the jungle, soaked to the skin, a scowl upon his face, but all of that changed when he spied the ocean in front of him.

The turquoise waters lapped at the shoreline, teasing Dante with the promise of a cool sensation on his skin, before retreating back from whence they came.

He had every intention of shucking his clothes and diving into that inviting water, letting the cool waves wash away the dirt from his skin, but something made him turn and focus on the small structure that lay several hundred feet from the shoreline, nestled in the shade.

Food.

He smelled food, he thought, walking toward the aroma of fried fish.

He prayed to God that whoever was inside was hospitable, willing to share a meal and not some knife-wielding lunatic.

He was wrong on all accounts, the figure standing in the doorway wasn't in the least bit hospitable, definitely not willing to share anything with him and most assuredly not wielding a knife.

The last person he had ever expected to see, holding an iron pot above her head and prepared to strike him with it, was one Lesley Lu Spencer. He found himself uttering her name, stupefied to find her here.

"Dante?" she exclaimed in answer, a shocked expression on her face.

He was about to reply in answer when he heard the clatter of the pan hit the floor and caught her in the nick of time, her body crumbling at his feet.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all of your comments. I really enjoy reading about how much you love the characters or the direction that the story is going. This isn't as long as the last one, but hope you enjoy. Have to warn you, you may throw stones at the end of this. Enjoy and as always feel free to tell me what you think. Promise to update again soon.**

* * *

_Lulu._

The sound of his voice called to her, beckoning her toward it.

_Honey, it's Dante._

She could imagine his arms wrapped around her, feel his breath against her neck, his lips pressed against her forehead.

It all seemed so real. The tears beginning to break free from behind her closed lids.

_Baby, wake up._

Her head was pounding.

The heat of the sweltering sun, beating down upon her skin.

_Honey, can you hear me?_

It was playing tricks with her mind, as she felt his hands wipe the tears.

_Baby, open your eyes._

His arms she could feel them, the muscles quivering beneath her touch.

God, how she wished he were here. Really here. Oh, what she would give for just one more moment with him.

_Lulu?_

She didn't want to awaken.

She wanted to stay in this place forever, feel the softness of his skin with her hands and imagine the touch of his lips pressed to hers.

She could hear the exotic caw of the birds, their incessant screech louder, unwanted, as she shook her head, denying their existence.

The pull of reality.

Just a few minutes more. PLEASE, she begged silently, wanting to stay in this hallucination.

_Lulu! Wake up, dammit!_

But, the sound of his voice was dragging her, kicking and screaming toward a world without him and no matter how hard she tried to fight consciousness, or how tightly she pressed her eyes shut, reality was sinking in.

"Lulu, honey are you all right? Please open your eyes, baby," Dante pleaded, the pain in his heart overpowering the ache in his ribs, as he pressed her closely to him, using his arms to lift her and carry her toward the nearby rocking chair.

He sucked in a breath as the agony increased with each slow step, until he sat upon the chair and cradled her against his chest. He would suffer a thousand times more the pain within, to see those hazel eyes of hers staring up at him. No hurt was too great, no sacrifice too big. She was everything to him.

Her eyes remained closed, the steady rising and falling of her chest, slowing his racing heart. She looked so pale. He could see her eyes rapidly darting back and forth beneath her lids. Then, he saw the first tear slip from the crease beneath her eyelashes and soon several more.

He felt her hands upon his arms, the feel of her skin like a velvet glove against his, barely touching, gliding across his forearms.

He heard the soft catch of her breath, the nearly whisper-like gasp that escaped her lips and felt the trembling of her body, as he held her close.

Her silence was terrifying him, her pallor setting off alarms in his head. What if something was wrong? She could be hurt. _The baby._ What if something had happened to the baby?

He found himself pleading desperately, gently shaking her and sending prayers to anyone and everyone in Heaven that would hear his blasphemous plea.

"Lulu, Wake up, dammit!" he shouted, his eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

Lulu squinted against the sun's rays, the light blinding her and causing her arms to shield her eyes. Slowly, she opened them, letting them adjust to the light and the harsh reality of life without Dante.

An image appeared before her eyes. Hazy at first, but after blinking several times, becoming clearer.

"Lulu? That's it. Come back to me."

"Dante?" she answered, not trusting her eyes. Was she still dreaming?

"It's me, baby. I'm right here," Dante told her, seeing all the emotions flit across her face, despair, happiness, fear.

"Your not real. You can't be," Lulu cried, as Dante took her hands in his, placing them upon his face. He saw the look of crazy fear replaced with a startled expression and watched the tears flow freely down her face.

Her hands were examining every inch of his face, her eyes wide, her mouth parted, and her breathing becoming faster, "It's not possible. I saw you. They told me that you-"

"No. I'm here, Lulu. Feel me," Dante told her, as her fingers moved up along his jaw, traced the contours of his nose, followed the lines of his brow and caressed the lids of his closed eyes.

"I'm losing my mind, aren't I? I've dreamed about this every night since I lost you," Lulu told him, still not believing that he was real.

"You didn't lose me. Lulu, open your eyes and see me," Dante said, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling her toward him, "If I were gone, could you feel my hands against your face?" he told her, gently cradling the sides of her face in his hands.

"Is your imagination able to create the touch of my lips pressed to yours?" he continued, kissing her softly, as the tears fell down his face, "Could you feel my heart racing within my chest?" he asked her, pressing her hand against him, and sucking in a sharp breath at the ache.

"Baby, I love you," Dante exclaimed, his body responding, as her eyes grew wider with every sensation of his skin beneath her touch.

"Your really here?" she cried, pulling his lips toward hers and gazing deep into his soulful brown eyes.

"Baby, where else would I be?" Dante answered, placing one hand behind her head and kissing her passionately.

Emotions swelled within her chest, threatening to burst from her body, as she realized that it wasn't a dream. No dream could ever feel like this. Her heart ready to explode from her chest, it's beating so fast, so loud.

She didn't want to let him go. Her hands raked through his hair, as he broke free of their kiss and stared with smoldering eyes, one hand stroking her back and holding her close.

"I missed you...so much," Lulu told him, as her hands rested upon his face, her thumbs tracing the sides of his nose and caressing the skin of his cheeks. He smiled, revealing his dimples and Lulu's heart ached something fierce. She had missed his smile, those dimples for so long.

Her hands moved down his face, toward his neck, memorizing the feel of his shoulders, the sensation of his muscles at her fingertips. She glided her fingers over his chest, noticing the grimace on his face at the press of her hands above his ribs. She looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes, a look of concern flitting across her face, "Are you hurt?

"Baby, I'm fine. Just some bruising, I promise," he answered, instinctively consoling her with the reassuring touch of his hands.

Lulu looked down, felt the bandages that wrapped his hands and looked up in horror at him, seeing his injuries for the first time, "You're not fine. Tell me what happened. Your hands?"

"Minor burns, Lulu. Nothing more. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore," he told her, telling a half-truth. The pain was still excruciating, but having her here with him was the best drug that he could ever ask for.

"I don't understand. If you didn't die, then why did-"

"I don't know, Lulu. I woke up here. Graciella was here," Dante told her, at the moment, omitting the fact that Sonny was here as well.

"Do you remember the fire? How you escaped?" Lulu questioned, wanting to know the events that led up to Dante awaking, here on the island.

Dante's memory flashed back to that night, a smile spreading across his face, as he recalled their date, the way she felt in his arms, his insatiable need for her and the phone call that separated them, ending their night of passion.

Then, he remembered Logan and the smile fell from his face, replaced by an angry look. Logan had somehow slipped into the school when Dante escorted Lulu to the limo, he had been waiting for Dante. They had struggled. Is that when the fire started? Did he kill him? He recalled a gunshot, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember who pulled the trigger. That damn shadow. It peered over him while he was laying prone on that floor. But, its image was blurred and he was unable to determine who it was. Had that person pulled him from the fire? How had he ended up at Sonny's?

If Laura hadn't called Lulu, Dante cringed at the thought of what might have happened that night. If he had hurt Lulu, Dante didn't think that he could ever forgive himself. Her pain would be like a knife to his heart. He shuddered, just thinking about everything that she had gone through, the torment that Logan Hayes had caused her, the terrible pain that she must have felt when she thought that he was gone. He wanted to erase all of that. Show her how much she truly meant to him and remove, if only for one night, the anguish that she must have felt.

"Can we talk about this later, Lulu? I just want to hold you," Dante said with a ravenous stare, as her face was illuminated by a radiant smile that brought color to her cheeks and added a sparkle to her eyes.

"Your eyes want to do a lot more than hold me, Dante," she responded, her pulse beating rapidly.

"I just can't believe that you're here. Are you sure that you're not a figment of my imagination?" Lulu exclaimed, as Dante looked at her with intense eyes, "Are you able to walk? I don't think that I can carry you again, just yet. I want to see the inside," Dante told her, pointing in the direction of the island house, his eyes growing darker by the second with passion.

"What? Uh, yes, I can walk. Dante, why-"

"Because I want to show you just how alive I am," Dante replied, as she helped him from the chair, still amazed and in disbelief that he was standing in front of her.

She lost her grip for a second and Dante nearly crashed to the ground, his head swimming and his vision blurring before his eyes.

"Does this house of yours have a bed?" Dante asked with a cocky grin, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, trying to hold the nausea at bay and fighting off the dizziness, as she bore his weight.

"Dante Falconeri you are in no shape to-" she said, assisting him past the threshold and leading him slowly, step by step toward the bed.

"I think that I'm going to pass out," Dante told her, just before he collapsed atop the bed, a worried Lulu Spencer standing above him.

* * *

"I don't want to hear excuses. Do you hear me?" Sonny Corrinthos shouted, as two men stood before him, their arms resting against their sides, their legs spread shoulder-length apart.

"The villagers haven't seen him," the man on the left said, daring to open his mouth, "is it possible that he is still somewhere in the house?"

"The servants have searched the ENTIRE house, every room, every closet, every space. He isn't here." Sonny told the man, moving closer.

"Do you know what that means? HE'S OUT THERE!" Sonny yelled, standing nose-to-nose with the man, who didn't even bat an eye, "Now, find him!"

"Right away, sir!" the men, replied in unison, rushing out the door, practically running into each other in their haste.

"Mr. C., would you like us to search the grounds near the village?" Max asked, as Graciella became pale.

"Just find my son," Sonny answered, dismissing Max with a wave of his hand.

"Milo? What, you need an invitation?" Max said to his brother.

"But, we have already searched the grounds near the village. How big is this island?" Milo replied, hating the jungle.

"We'll keep searching, little brother, until we find him," Max answered, shaking his head at his brother's ineptness.

"But, what if he doesn't want to be found?" Milo replied, sending a look of worry to Graciella.

"Don't be ridiculous, Milo. No man in their right mind would WANT to be out there. Now, move. We only have a few hours of light left."

After Max and Milo had left the room, Graciella excused herself, finding a secluded spot and reaching inside her apron to retrieve her cell phone. Had Dante found Lulu? She needed to contact her son, send a warning to Dante and Lulu.

_Aye Dios Mio_, she exclaimed, as she heard her son's voicemail.

"Esta Fausto. Por favor deje un mensaje."

"Fausto, Vienen!" she told him, warning him of Max and Milo's impending arrival.

* * *

"Dante, honey?" Lulu cried out, as she moved toward him and rested her head against him, hearing the steady rise and fall of his chest. She carefully removed his shirt, noticing the bandages beneath that wrapped around him. Tentatively, she touched them, tears falling down her face, as she realized the agony he must be enduring, the pain from the burns and injured ribs. Why didn't he say anything?

"Stubborn ass," Lulu said out loud, kissing the top of his forehead, still in disbelief that he was alive. She expected him to disappear at any minute, to find herself alone in this bed, her active imagination her only companion.

But, she could feel him. That had to mean something. She could hear his strong heartbeat. It had to be true. So, why did everyone think that the body was Dante? And if he were really here, who did they pull from the fire?

She grabbed a hand towel from the nearby sink, wetting it in cold water and proceeded to wipe his brow. She moved the cloth over his forehead, his closed eyes, the planes of his nose, cheeks and down over his lips and chin. Setting it aside, she kissed him softly on the lips.

If this was a dream.

"It's not a dream, Lulu." Fausto said, breaking the silence, "He's here. With you."

"I just want it to be true, so much," Lulu exclaimed, wiping the tears from beneath her eyes.

"How much do you know?" Fausto asked her, as she glanced back with a look of puzzlement.

"About the fire?"

"Yes, and how your Dante ended up here?" Fausto questioned, as Lulu looked on in confusion.

"I don't understand," Lulu answered, as Fausto proceeded to tell her all that his mother had shared and Sonny's hand in Dante's disappearance. Lulu's look turned from confusion to one of ire. Dante's father's deceit weighing heavy on her heart. Why would he make her think that Dante was dead?

"Does Dante know?" Lulu asked Fausto, as Dante began to stir beside her, turning toward her, as he felt her hand on his brow.

"I don't know. Mr. Corrinthos brought him to the island. My mother has been taking care of him."

They heard a knock at the door and Fausto looked down at Dante, a concerned expression on his face.

"I didn't think that they would get her so soon. I'll take care of this. You watch over him," Fausto said, as Lulu moved closer to Dante and looked over at Fausto.

"They?"

* * *

"I'm taking him home," Olivia informed Sonny, who sat behind his desk, his head resting against the palms of his hands, "When Max finds him."

Sonny lifted his head, a forlorn expression on his face, as he looked at her, "You know you can't do that."

"I can, Sonny."

"And what about the police, Olivia? Do you think that they will just drop the case? Let Dante walk. The minute that he steps off that plane they will arrest him. Did you think about that when you were planning his escape?" Sonny said, angrily.

"I didn't PLAN anything, Sonny. But, if you want to start something, let's start with YOUR PLAN!" Olivia shouted, rising from her position on the couch and approaching Sonny.

"Everything will be fine. Dante just needs to stay on the island. Maybe in a few years-"

"A FEW YEARS! Are you out of your ever-freaking mind, Sonny!" Olivia yelled, pacing in front of his desk.

"You're going to fix this. I don't know how, I don't care what you have to give up, or who you have to grovel to, but YOU FIX THIS! Do you hear me, Sonny?" Olivia demanded, pointing her finger at him.

"What do you expect me to do? They have HIS BODY, Olivia!"

"You find a way. DO SOMETHING!" Olivia fired back, "Because me leaving you, is the least of your worries, Sonny. If my son goes to prison for something YOU set up. Well, God help you!"

"He won't go to prison if he STAYS ON THE ISLAND!" Sonny shouted back, running his hand through his dark hair in frustration, "I'm handling this the best way that I know how."

"You're handling it? That's great, Sonny. Pat yourself on the FREAKING BACK!"

"What do you want me to do? Tell me, Olivia." Sonny yelled back.

"I want you to give my son his life back. I want him to be able to watch the woman he loves walk down the aisle toward him and not be looking over his shoulder for the cops, or your men. I want him to be able to raise my grandchild without fear-"

"Grandchild?" Sonny answered, interrupting Olivia's tirade mid-sentence.

* * *

Milo stood in front of the door, his hand positioned to knock once more, when the door opened just a crack and a male face peered back, "Si, te puedo ayudar con algo?

"What? I no speak Spanish. English, do you speak English?" Milo asked in frustration.

"Get out of my way," Max said, pushing Milo aside and questioning the man inside.

"Dante Falconeri? Lo habeis visto?" Max said, showing him a photo of Dante.

"No," Fausto replied, shaking his head.

"El es el hijo del Senor Corrintho."

"El hijo?" Fausto answered, pretending to be surprised, "No, no he visto a su hijo."

"Gracias," Max answered, as the door started to close and he heard a moan from inside. He placed his foot in the door, stopping it before it fully closed.

"Quien es ese?" Max asked, wondering who made the sound.

"Mi esposa, senor. Ella esta enferma. Es muy contagiosa, pero si-"

"No," Max replied, not wanting any virus the locals were spreading, "Gracias, amigo."

Fausto closed the door, leaning against it, his ear pressed to the door, as he heard Max and another man argue back and forth, their voices becoming softer, as they moved further away. Only when he heard complete silence did he turn to Lulu Spencer and the man on the bed.

"That was Max. Sonny has his men looking for Dante?" Lulu questioned Fausto, suddenly afraid.

"I think that I bought you some time. They shouldn't return anytime soon. How is he?" Fausto asked, walking toward the bed.

"He's so still," Lulu answered, a look of worry on her face, "What if something is wrong?"

"He is sleeping. His body just needs to recover," Fausto reassured her, after gently placing his hand on Dante's chest and listening for the sounds of infection in the lungs. His lungs were clear.

"How can you be sure? When you aren't acting as tour guide, are you the local doctor?" Lulu laughed, using the emotion to hide her fear.

"No, but my mother taught me everything I know. She would not have let him leave Senor Corrinthos casa if she did not think that he was well."

"But, Sonny has his men looking for him? What if someone tells them about this place? They could describe me to Sonny," Lulu answered, alarmed.

"My mother is highly respected on this island, Senorita Spencer. Much more than Senor Corrinthos. They will not tell him that you are here. You have my word. You are safe. At least for a few days. But, this island is small. Senor Corrinthos will eventually learn that you are here."

"A few days. That's it," Lulu said in disbelief, wanting months alone with Dante.

"That is all that I can promise, Senorita. Lo siento. I wish that I could give you more."

"I thought that he was dead, Fausto. I believed that I would never see him again. Hear his voice. A few days will feel like Heaven," Lulu cried, turning when she felt Dante stir beside her.

"Do not worry, Senorita? He will be all right. You'll see." Fausto assured her, seeing the frown that spread across her face upon hearing Dante's groans.

"Gracias, Fausto." Lulu answered, as he turned to go.

"De Nada, Senorita," Fausto replied, closing the door behind him.

Lulu Spencer reached for the manta at the end of the bed, raising the blanket to just beneath his bandages. With her fingers, she traced the wrappings, tears falling down her face, as she looked up, seeing his relaxed face and feeling his chest rise and fall through her fingertips.

She didn't know what she would do if she lost him again. She didn't think that she could bear it a second time.

He's sleeping, she told herself, as she sat upon the bed and simply watched him, afraid to close her eyes for fear that he would disappear with the dawn.

Hours later, Dante awakened, feeling a pressure on his chest. His gaze turned downward and a smile spread across his face. She was so beautiful. His heart ached just to watch her. He placed a kiss upon her forehead, loving the image before him. One hand was wrapped around his waist, the other under his arm and her head was rested against his chest. He could feel the steady rhythm of her breathing as she slept, half of her body reclining over his. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her, bringing her fully against him, before once again letting his exhaustion take over.

* * *

Lulu slowly awakened, her body stretching, as she felt the sunlight from the open windows fall upon her face. She felt his arms last night, his kiss against her skin. She heard his voice. And all of it, every glorious second was like music to her ears.

Turning, she opened her eyes, anxiously awaiting the sight of his handsome face, that sexy gaze of his, the chocolate brown eyes that she thought were lost to her forever.

His side of the bed was empty.

Her stomach plummeted, her pulse beating frantically in her chest, as she clutched that area above her heart. A slow ache building deep inside, as she wondered if it were all a dream. Tears fell upon her face and she heard someone cry out, realizing that the anguished sound was her own.

"No! It wasn't a dream. It wasn't," she cried, clutching the pillow to her face, sobbing.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Who are you?" he demanded, slamming the man against the wall, while blocking the entrance to the house.

"Amigo, relax. It is so good to see you up and about," Fausto answered, as he grinned, "I mean you no harm. I thought that you and your novia might be hungry."

"Sorry, pal, but I don't know you," Dante told him, refusing to drop his guard, as his eyes locked on the unknown intruder and his bandaged hands continued to pin him. A distant memory tugged at his mind, but no image appeared.

"Fausto," he told him, turning his head toward him, while a look of recognition came over Dante at the mention of his name.

"Graciella's son?"

"Si, amigo. The one and only. She will be pleased that you are recovering so quickly," he answered.

"Wow, the last time I saw you was my birthday party. I was thirteen and you were...six?" Dante answered, releasing him.

"Actually, amigo I was seven, and you blew a gasket because some _little brat_ crashed your party," Fausto replied, rubbing his wrists.

"Ha, I recall that brat was running around telling everyone lies," Dante laughed.

"Not everyone, amigo. Just Maria Santillo," Fausto grinned, "Do you remember what I told her?"

"Do I? She was going to be my first kiss, Fausto. Every time I leaned in to kiss her, she bolted."

"Si, I told her that you had really bad breath," Fausto laughed, "Remember her face when she walked into your parents house and the smell of garlic was everywhere. I think she actually thought the cake was going to be made from garlic. Ha, amigo, now that was funny."

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked.

"Mama ordered me to bring you and Senorita Spencer something to eat."

Dante leaned a little closer, as Fausto retrieved the basket from the sand, its contents miraculously undisturbed, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Si, amigo."

"Mm, Graciella still knows the way to my heart," Dante exclaimed, looking into the basket filled with churros.

"Hey, I have an idea. I could really used your help. But, first how about a hand?" Dante asked Fausto, holding out his bandaged ones. Fausto reached inside the basket and grabbed one of the doughnut-like cinnamon pastries, "Si, but it will cost you...one churro."

Twenty minutes later, Dante looked down at his creation and smiled. His hands bandages removed, the skin tingly beneath. Looking at the beach before him, Dante smiled. It was perfect. Fausto had really outdone himself with the items he retrieved from the village. He turned to Fausto, hugging him as he thanked him for his assistance. He couldn't have done it without him.

"Amor! You, mi amigo, are a true romantic," Fausto answered, looking down at the brightly colored blankets and the baskets filled with various fruits and breads, "Just keep them covered while you shower."

"Shower?" Dante replied, tilting his head to the side and sniffing, "Really?"

"Si, shower, mi amigo. I like Senorita Spencer. I do not want her to go running to the village like Maria Santillo."

"Ha, not my Lulu, amigo." Dante answered, grinning.

"Adios, amigo," Fausto told Dante, disappearing within the jungle.

"Adios, old friend," Dante replied, stopping short, as he realized he didn't know if the house even had a shower.

Making sure that everything was completely covered, he turned toward the house, smiling as he spied a wooden structure that looked to serve his purpose.

Heaven, that's what this was, he thought minutes later, as the water streamed from the pipe and fell upon his body, the drops of moisture clinging to the dark hair that had begun to grow on his chest.

He couldn't believe it when he found the contraption and was thrilled to find it in full working order.  
Turning the handle, the water had gushed forth, slightly warm at first before becoming cool to the touch. It had felt wonderful on his chest, his legs and feet, causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin and numbing the ache in his chest. Ok, so maybe Fausto was right, the shower was definitely needed.

His upper torso was spotted black and blue, his ribs still aching, but healing rather nicely, even the pain from his bruised ribs seemed to be lessening. He reached for a bottle on the make-shift shelf above the outdoor shower, opening it and smiling as he smelled one of Lulu's favorite fragrances. Lilacs. Not caring that he was about to smell like an English Garden, he poured the contents onto his chest and gently rubbed the soap in, removing the dirt and grime of the jungle. He had just finished washing and rinsing his hair and was drying himself with a towel when he heard her cry out, nearly breaking his neck, as he ran toward the house.

Lulu lay upon the bed, curled into a ball, clutching a pillow tightly and making the most heart-wrenching sounds that Dante had ever heard.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Dante said, breaking the silence, as Lulu turned, her eyes swollen from crying and her mouth agape. She gasped, a sigh of relief exiting her body, as she wiped the tears from her eyes and started to smile.

Dante crawled on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms, as his concerned gaze roamed over her body looking for any signs of injury. Aside from her tear-streaked face, she seemed fine, he thought, not finding anything physically wrong with her. His hands cradled her face, stroking the same skin where only moments ago she had wiped her tears, "Baby, talk to me!"

"I thought-" Lulu started to say, overcome with emotion, as the tears started to fall once again and Dante focused on her.

"You thought what?" he asked her, his head tilted toward her, their noses practically brushing.

"It doesn't matter now," Lulu said, with luminous eyes, her wide-spread grin, causing her heart to overflow with joy. It was pounding so hard, she was sure that he must hear it within her chest, fearful that it would burst forth at any second. Her eyes took in his state of dress, or rather undress, clothed in nothing more than a towel. They grew large and a look of pure desire overcame her.

She had nearly lost him. The memories of the weeks without him, a prominent ache in her chest.

Leaning toward him, Lulu brushed his lips with hers, barely touching, the sensation causing an electrical current to move at light speed throughout her body, as she not only heard, but felt Dante's response, his chest contracting, as he gasped in return.

Lulu's hands found themselves drawn to his perfectly chiseled face, her fingers tracing his jawline slowly, moving down his neck, until they lay tangled within the the dark, curly chest hair. She smiled, losing her fingers in its softness and gazed up at him with a wide-spread grin upon her face.

"Chef Falconeri shaves his chest," Lulu said, in mocking surprise, "Who would have thought you were a closet metrosexual?"

"Hey, I'm not even sure I want to know what that means, Lulu. But, if you don't like me _all natural_-"

"Oh, I like," Lulu assured him, resting her hand on his hip and pulling him closer, "Very much."

Lulu's eyes moved from the newly growing patch of hair on his chest to the bruises that marked his chest. Gently, she traced each marking, tears brimming in her eyes, "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I laugh," Dante grinned, trying to make a joke, then turning serious when he saw the concerned look in her eyes.

"Baby, I can barely feel it," Dante answered, as she sent him a look of disbelief.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you feel the slightest bit of pain, Dante," Lulu pleaded, disconcerted by his injury.

"Any kind of pain?" Dante asked her, a mischievous grin upon his face.

"Are you in pain now?" Lulu questioned him, retracting her hand from his chest.

"Excruciating," Dante replied, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. He brushed his soft lips across the back of her hand and the touch sent a hot shiver of delight straight to her warm center.

"That bad," Lulu smiled in return, as Dante's eyes turned dark with emotion, and he moved her hand lower on his abdomen, her fingers skimming the top of the towel wrapped around his hips.

"The worst," Dante replied, leaning over her and feeling a twinge of pain shoot across his chest, as the movement jarred his ribs.

"Dante?" Lulu asked, seeing the look of pain dart across his face for a brief second.

"Don't worry. I can handle it," Dante told Lulu, not letting anything get between him and Lulu. He could handle it. He would, he told himself with determination.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lulu said, worried, as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "If I'm feeling any pain right now, Lulu. It's because I have waited to long to feel you in my arms, your body underneath me, wrapped around me, to see the look on your face right before-"

Lulu cut him off mid-sentence, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her hands around his neck, her body straining to get closer. Her movement jarred the towel encircling his waist and it quickly fell apart, exposing Dante in all his glory.

"Oh My," Lulu gasped, as she felt his arousal spring against her stomach and his mouth crush against hers, forcing her lips to open, as he breathed her in, "God, I missed you, Lulu."

"I missed you, too," Lulu told him, tugging on his upper lip and tasting him, "Mm, you taste like cinnamon," Lulu said in surprise, breaking their kiss, as Dante's lips moved toward her ear, nibbling slowly and sending tiny shivers to spread throughout her body.

"Did you use my shampoo?" Lulu questioned him accusingly, her laughter barely contained, as her nose pressed closer, smelling lilacs.

"I didn't exactly have time to stop and pick up my own, now did I?" Dante informed her with a wicked grin, "Besides, I love your smell. In fact, I'm having a little trouble finding it right now," Dante told her, smiling as he leaned closer to her clothes, "Yeah, I think I detect the problem."

"You do?" Lulu questioned him softly, inhaling a sharp breath, as his hands reached for the hem of her loose blouse, lifting it and stopping halfway.

"I lied, that hurt," Dante informed her, as another shot of pain streaked across his chest.

"That's it. We can't-"

"The hell we can't, Lulu," Dante said, "Take it off," he ordered, his eyes focused on the movement of her hands.

"What?" Lulu answered in surprise, "but the pain," she reminded him, pointing to his chest.

"We'll just have to improvise. I want you, Lulu. Every last inch of me. I'll be damned if a few bruised ribs are going to keep us apart."

"Maybe we should get a doctor. I could get Graciella's son-"

"Maybe you should stop stalling and start doing-" Dante ordered, halting, as Lulu pulled the blouse over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"Is that what you want?" Lulu asked him, her eyes sparkling with her own determination, as she gently nudged him until his back hit the bed. She reached for the towel, a corner caught underneath him and she tugged, pulling it from the bed and tossing it alongside her blouse. Her skirt came next, settling in a pool at her feet. She stood next to the bed, completely nude, as Dante's eyes raked over every inch of her, causing his cock to stir and swell even larger.

"God, I missed you, Lulu. More than I ever thought possible. Every dream was about you," Dante shared, his eyes clouding with emotions, as she crawled up onto the bed.

"You dreamed about me?" Lulu asked, moving alongside him then a few inches lower, resting her arm across his thigh, "What was I doing in these dreams?"

Dante was having a hard time concentrating, as Lulu lowered her face toward his groin, her long blond hair teasing his cock, as the strands brushed the skin, causing him to tighten further. He felt her breath on his skin and her fingers grazing his sacs.

"Uh..I can't quite remember right now."

She looked up at him and licked her lips, her eyes promising everything that his body was craving.

He didn't know how much longer he could control himself. Her erotic display causing his dick to twitch and his hips to undulate. Just a few inches to the left he thought, wishing that they shared telepathy and she could read his every desire.

Then, her lips parted and he felt her mouth engulf him, her walls like a tight fist working him. Beads of perspiration were forming on his brow, as she took in several inches, nearly to the back of her throat, then slowly retracted, sliding slowly back up, awakening every nerve in his cock, as her fingers continued to brush and pinch his balls.

Dante felt the pressure build and he grasped the sheet in his hands, as he felt his erection grow larger and heard Lulu's moan. He pressed against the hot glove of her mouth, shouting her name, as he felt the drop pearl at the head of his penis and her lips parting, then closing around him, sucking each bead of liquid, as her hands held his hips to the mattress.

"Oh Fuck, Lulu. I need-" he said, his head tilting backwards and his eyes looking up to the ceiling, as he tried to hold back. He looked down into her eyes that focused on him, begging her to understand.

Lulu's lips released him slowly and her eyes focused on the crazy desire in his eyes, as she licked the top of his swollen cock and caressed the side of his arousal. He jerked beneath her touch, his hands reaching for Lulu's shoulders and pulling her toward him, not releasing her until she was astride him.

"Wrap your arms around me," Dante demanded, moving his hand between her thighs and sighing with relief, as he found her more than ready for him. Rubbing his cock along her crease and lubricating it with her juices, he pushed the head of his penis inside, shaking as his release came closer.

With one thrust he was inside of her. He held himself still, talking himself down. Just a few minutes longer, he pleaded with himself, shifting his hands to her buttocks, as she began to ride him, rocking against him. Timidly at first, moving slowly up and down, her body trying to find the perfect rhythm to-"

"That's it. Right there," Dante cried out, as he hit her g-spot and watched her eyes shoot open in surprise. He forced her to move faster, countering each downward pump with a counter thrust of his own. He moved one hand toward the pink bud hidden where their bodies joined and pressed, as he used his other hand to force her body down, taking all of him. She rocked against him, moving faster, as their moans became louder and their breathing more rapid. He felt her body tremble above him, her skin slick with perspiration, as she started to shatter, his hands stroking her back, "Yes, Come for me, Lulu." he whispered in her ear, his lips catching the lobe between his teeth.

"Dante," she screamed, the orgasm tearing her apart, as he pulled her down hard once more, shouting her name once again, as he buried himself within her. He held her tightly, until the tremors started to subside and their breathing slowed.

Lulu gazed down into Dante's brown eyes, their chocolate color slowly returning, as her hand brushed the side of his cheek and raked through his hair. She lifted herself off of him, gently laying beside him, as he moved his arm behind her head. It was the most natural thing to lay her head against his chest, but Lulu found herself afraid. She didn't want to cause him pain.

Dante made the decision for her, pulling her close and shifting so that her head rested gently atop him, so close to his heart that she could hear its gentle beating. He placed his hand beneath her chin, tilting her head and leaning in to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes, the feel of his warmth wrapped around her, as she let a few minutes of exhaustion overtake her.

She awakened to the feel of his arms, his fingers caressing her bare back and his eyes focused on her face.

"Mm, that feels like heaven," Lulu told him, the stroke of his fingers feeling like silk against her skin. She grinned, as his eyes remained locked on hers, and she returned a look of curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes," Dante told her, finally realizing why she was so frightened earlier.

"I don't ever want you to feel alone. I'm not going anywhere. I need you to believe that, Lulu."

"I do, Dante. I believe it now. I love you." Lulu answered, kissing him softly on the lips. She grinned as she heard the rumblings of her stomach, a look of concern fleeting across her face, as she heard Dante curse.

"Shit, the churros."

"The what?" Lulu cried out, as Dante jumped from the bed, holding his ribs at his abrupt movement and smiling from ear to ear.

"Hurry up, baby," Dante ordered, practically dragging her from the bed, helping her pull on the skirt. She grabbed the shirt from the floor, raising her arms, as Dante assisted her. Once she was fully dressed, Dante smiled once more walking toward the door.

"Um, Dante?" Lulu said, grinning, as he turned toward her, "Not that I am complaining. But, don't you-"

Dante looked down at his naked form and laughed out loud, clutching his chest, as he felt a brief, but surprisingly less painful ache.

"My clothes still reek of the jungle. I didn't think about a spare set of clothes when I escaped," Dante told her, smiling.

"Lucky for you, I only sleep in your clothes," Lulu told him, walking toward the dresser and retrieving a pair of his sweats and one of his prized Yankee tee shirts.

"I never thought that I could be jealous of a pair of pants," Lulu told him, watching with avid interest, as he pulled the sweats over his legs, moving slowly for her benefit, before pulling them over his hips. Once his sexy chest was hidden beneath his shirt, Lulu walked toward him, curious as to what he was up to.

"I meant to ask earlier, before we got...um...distracted. Where were you this morning?"

"I ran into an old friend," Dante replied, as Lulu exclaimed in delight at the sight before her eyes. Several feet from the entrance, laying atop the sand, were piled blankets of every color imaginable. Their loomed threads twined together like the colors of a brilliant sunset. Atop the blankets, were several baskets and Dante gently coaxed her toward the display, sitting down beside her. One of the beanbag chairs had been placed on a blanket and Dante leaned against it, watching as Lulu dived inside each basket, looking like a child on Christmas Day.

"Oh My God. Are you kidding me? Mangos. Kiwis. Bananas. Pineapple," she exclaimed, peering back at Dante, "I really do love you," she grinned, peeling back the peel and biting into a banana.

"Wait until you try Graciella's churros. It's like nothing you have ever tasted," Dante told her, reaching inside a basket and pulling out one of the cinnamon treats.

Lulu crawled toward him on her knees, leaning against him, as he placed the treat in her mouth. The cinnamon melted on her tongue. Its sweetness unlike anything she had ever known. It was absolutely decadent, she thought, closing her eyes in rapture.

"Mm, Dante, these are fantastic," Lulu grinned, reaching for another.

"Hey, save some for me. I thought you just wanted the fruit."

"I'll take a churro over a banana any day. Now, a mango," Lulu told Dante moving toward the basket, and reaching inside. She pulled out the fruit, biting into its flesh and watching Dante's face as the juices dribbled down her chin, "They are on an entirely different playing field."

"Get over here," Dante told her, ordering her back to his side. Only when she was mere inches away did her kiss her lips, paying special attention to the juice of the mango, licking every last drop.

"I don't suppose you have any coffee inside one of these baskets, do you?" Lulu asked, leaning against his chest, as he grinned back at her, "As a matter of fact, my friend did leave us something to drink," Dante shared, reaching for the thermos inside another of the baskets. Dante poured the coffee into a cup and added a white liquid from another thermos nearby.

"Try this," Dante told her, handing the mug to Lulu with the sweetened milk added.

"Mm, I have got to meet this friend of yours, Dante. What did you say his name was?"

"Fausto," Dante replied, as Lulu looked up in surprise.

* * *

"Hijo, did you finish the errand I sent you on?" Graciella asked her son, as he entered Sonny Corrinthos casa.

"Si, Mama. All is well," Fausto told her, as he kissed her on the forehead and gave her a warm hug.

"Gracias, hijo. Senor Corrinthos wants you to help him look for Senor Falconeri. His amigos have not been able to locate Senor Falconeri."

"No?" Fausto replied, feigning surprise, as Sonny Corrinthos entered the room, "I could really use your help."

"Just let me know what I can do. How long do you think Senor Falconeri can manage on his own in the jungle Senor Corrinthos?" Fausto asked, while mentally he was assembling a plan to redirect Senor Corrinthos search party for Dante.

"My son is smart, Fausto. He is a brilliant chef. A little thing like the jungle will not defeat him," Sonny answered, taking a seat at the table.

"Will you join us for breakfast?" Sonny asked Fausto and Graciella, as a very reluctant and angry Olivia entered the room.

"Gracias, Senor Corrinthos. But, I am afraid that Fausto and I have other plans," Graciella replied, placing her hand behind her son's back and steering him from the room.

"It took you long enough," Sonny said, with a slight edge, still reeling from the news that his wife had accidentally divulged.

"Maybe I wasn't hungry, or just maybe I didn't feel much like eating with the likes of you," Olivia fired back, plopping into a seat at the far end of the table. She reached for a croissant from one of the serving platters, slathered it with butter and took a bite.

"I deserved to know. Like it or not, Olivia, this changes everything," Sonny told her, sipping his coffee as she looked at him like he had completely lost his marbles.

"Have you forgotten the reason our son is on this island, Sonny? Because I promise you on the Blessed Virgin Mary that he has not."

"When did you find out? Do you know how far along she is?" Sonny questioned his wife, while reaching for a slice of toast and spreading jam on it. He found himself wanting to know everything about his future heir.

"They haven't even told me, Sonny. I figured it out. Mike and I discovered the truth. I have no idea how far along she is. Maybe a few months? Why do you want to know?" Olivia asked, "Dante doesn't want any part of your mob kingdom, so what you are gearing up to enslave his child?"

"I really wish that you could see this from my perspective," Sonny replied, frustrated that Olivia still refused to give him the slightest bit of understanding or forgiveness. She was his wife. Couldn't she show him the tiniest bit of support.

"Your perspective, Sonny? You are crazy if you think that Dante is going to let you mold his child into being the next mob kingpin. Dante will not forgive you for what you have done, Sonny. I know my son. He is stubborn and hard-headed, loyal and passionate about those he loves. If this didn't involve Lulu, he may have simply walked away, Sonny."

"I explained, Olivia. I never meant for Lulu to be hurt. That was never my intention."

"Intention, or not, Sonny. You did. Badly. Dante's not going to forgive that. And if you think that putting a title like Grandpa on your chest is going to change that, you are in for a rude awakening."

* * *

Lucky Spencer dialed his sister's cell phone one more time, snapping it closed in frustration when it still rolled over to voicemail. Where the hell was she? Why the hell wasn't she answering his calls?

He stared down at the results of the medical examiner's findings, still having a hard time believing the facts to be true. He wanted to share the information with Lulu, before it hit the media. He didn't know how much longer he could hold the reporters off. They had been at him for weeks, Chef Falconeri's parentage playing a huge role in the media's interest in the fire and the results.

Was it arson? Did one of Sonny's enemies retaliate by murdering his son? How did Lucky go out there and tell everyone that it was none of the above? That the very man they thought was lying on a slab in the morgue was in fact missing in action.

Did Chef Falconeri kill Logan Hayes? The medical examiner was able to prove that Detective Hayes died ultimately from a gunshot wound. Did Falconeri murder Detective Hayes in cold blood? Was it retribution for what happened to Lulu? Part of Lucky couldn't blame him. Hell, it wanted to give Dante a freaking medal.

But, the other part, the cop in him, was shouting injustice. The old west motto: an eye for an eye, just wasn't legally right. Chef Falconeri didn't have any right to take matters into his own hands, to turn vigilante. No matter whether the prick deserved it, or not. The law was the law.

There wasn't any gray area when it came to murder. In Lucky's eyes it was black or white. He either did it, or he didn't do it. Unfortunately, the facts were pointing to Chef Falconeri committing murder. So, here lay Lucky's dilemma. He was damned whether he did, or didn't. If he told Lulu, that Dante as alive and kicking, she would be hopeful, hell joyous even. Only to have her heart crushed when either Dante never returned, his father hiding him, or breaking his sister's heart when he had to arrest the man she reported to love.

Lucky half-wished that body in the morgue was Chef Falconeri. His sister didn't need anymore heartache. Logan Hayes had put her through more pain than anyone should feel in a lifetime, and now she was supposed to suffer more angst at the hands of the man who promised to love her, to protect her.

Chef Falconeri had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Now, Lucky just had to find him. Before the media was alerted and before his sister found out that her boyfriend was still very much a part of the land of the living.

"Get me the file on Corrinthos. I want every safe house we have on file for him. Anything that could lead me to where he is hiding," Lucky told the officer, closing the file, before the officer could peer inside. The fewer people that knew Falconeri was alive, the better.

"I'll get right on it, Detective. Did Officer Murphy tell you about Corrinthos' bodyguards recent activity?"

"No. What recent activity?" Lucky asked, his interest peaked.  
"Apparently, Corrinthos private jet was fueled and took off just a few days ago."

"So," Lucky answered, not at all concerned. Corrinthos used his jet like people used taxis.

"Well, this particular plane left with a female passenger. A blond female passenger."

"Son of a bitch," Lucky said out loud. Dammit, Lulu. So, either she was in on it, which he doubted, based on her reaction. Or, he no longer needed to worry about figuring out how to tell her Dante was alive. Apparently, she already knew.

"Get me that itinerary. I need to make travel arrangements," Lucky replied, tears welling in his eyes, as he shook his head. Why did his sister have to be a magnet for dangerous men.

"I will find you, Falconeri. Spencer's never give up. Not when it comes to family," Lucky said out loud, making a promise to himself, that he had every intention of keeping.

* * *

"Don't you even think about it?" Lulu said, pointing her hand at Dante, as he stood knee-deep in the ocean, predator to prey.

"Dante! You think about your injury!"

He smiled, looking at her, "No pain."

"Dante!" she screamed, as he lunged for her, lifting her a few inches in his arms and pushing her away, laughing as she hit the water a few feet away. She propelled herself out of the water, shaking her wet head, as a sea of water flew everywhere and she sputtered in outrage.

"You are in big trouble, mister. Big trouble!" Lulu promised Dante, walking stealthily toward him, her arms outstretched, as she prepared to tackle him.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Dante answered, as Lulu sent a wicked grin his way, "You aren't wearing any boots, Dante."

In fact, the only item Dante was wearing were his black boxer briefs, the ocean waves lapping against him, as the water crashed upon the sand. His eyes sparkled with humor and his chest rumbled with laughter, as they played in the water.

Lulu probably wouldn't admit it, but this was exactly what she needed. A little respite to brighten an otherwise dreary several weeks. Her emotions had been up and down for nearly two months, her exhaustion both mental and physical taking its toll. This time between them, no matter how childlike and crazy it seemed, was exactly the medicine she needed. Her spirits lifted, the weight on her shoulders unburdened.

"I knew it. I hate it when you do that," Lulu shouted to him, as he turned walking back toward the beach, collapsing on the blankets. He covered his eyes, shielding them from the sun, as he felt her drop next to him, her head instinctively laying back against his arm. He curled his arm around her, bringing her closer, as she grinned at him.

"Chicken," Lulu accused, as Dante flipped her to her back, shielding her pale skin from the sun's rays.

"Who are you calling chicken?" Dante said, moving his hands toward her stomach.

"If it walks and clucks like a chicken," Lulu stated, screaming, as Dante started tickling her, "Take it back, Lulu."

"I won't," she laughed, squirming beneath him, as he continued to find her most ticklish spots, "I'm waiting, Lulu." Dante demanded, pinning her beneath him.

She continued to squirm and their laughter turned to passion. He used his body, grinding himself against her, as her tears of laughter turned to moans of pleasure, "Say it, Lulu." Dante coaxed, parting her blouse and exposing her breast within.

His lips captured the nipple, sucking and tormenting it until it reddened and the pebble ripened, ready to be plucked. He teased it with his fingers, pinching it and rubbing it, until Lulu thrashed on the blankets beneath him. Then, he started on the other. When Lulu thought that she could bear it no longer, she opened her eyes, focusing them on Dante, begging for the release that her body so desperately craved.

"Please, Dante?" she begged, another moan racking her body, as she felt him press against her, rubbing his aroused cock in just the right spot.

"Say it, Lulu," Dante whispered against her ear, one hand running through her hair, pressing her head close, while the other trailed lower, reaching beneath the brightly colored skirt.

She felt him tease the wet folds at her center, her body straining against him, her hips pushing upward against his hand cupping her womanhood.

Still, he did nothing. His fingers just barely brushing the entrance. The torment unbearable. Her body dying from his torture. She was starting to shiver from anticipation, her heart racing in her chest, as she formed a fist and punched the ground beneath her in both frustration and defeat. Dante smiled, victory nearly at hand, waiting for those lovely words to escape her mouth, his fingers caressing her warm center.

"Oh God, fine. You're right. I'm wrong. You win. You're not a chicken. Did I cover it all?" Lulu told him, her body jumping off the blanket, as his fingers thrust inside, pumping in and out, as she shivered uncontrollably, his fingers feeling like his penis, thrusting inside her. The orgasm spiraled upward, climbing nearly to its pinnacle, but just out of reach. Feeling, her walls clutch his fingers tightly, Dante pressed the tiny nub, circling it with his thumb, while he leaned over and captured her breast in his mouth. The steady driving of his fingers combined with the pressure of his thumb and mouth sent her over the edge, as she cried out, her body shaking from the after-effects of the orgasm. She felt Dante shift above her, his fingers brush against her thighs, as he parted her, then he was deep inside her, lifting her legs high atop his waist and angling his hips.

"Oh, Dante.." she cried, clinging tightly

He reached his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and resting his head next to hers, as he pounded inside her, their gasps practically synchronized, as her body began to shudder. Dante slowed down, pumping slowly, then moving faster, listening for the sound of the hitch in her breath, signally her imminent release. He pushed deep inside once more, holding himself still, his body trembling, as he felt her shake beneath him. He contracted his muscles, his hips tilting, pushing him in as far as he could go.

That was all it took, her second orgasm breaking over her like sparkling diamonds in the sky, as a light storm reflected all around her and Dante followed her, spilling his seed deep inside, as he held her tightly, clinging to her, as the shudders racked their bodies and their heartbeats raced as one. When they could both breathe again, he reached for one of the extra blankets wrapping both of them in it and turning so that his head rested against the bean bag, Lulu's head resting comfortably against his chest, her hand outstretched across his heart. He shifted, allowing her leg atop his, her body half on his, "Is that comfortable?" Dante asked her, as Lulu nodded in return.

"I'm not hurting you?" Lulu asked softly, as Dante replied a simple negative with his head

"Dante?" Lulu asked him, looking out at the water.

"Hm?" Dante answered, his eyes becoming sleepy.

"I'm really happy that you are here," Lulu told him, smiling.

"Me too, baby." Dante replied, as Lulu suddenly sat up, an idea springing into her head.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dante asked, as she slipped from beneath the covers, kissed him quickly on the lips and whispered into his ear, "I'll be right back."

She raced into the house and grabbed the object on the table, turning it on to make sure that it was fully charged. Darting back toward their beach blanket ensemble, she dropped down beside a very surprised Dante.

"Did you take up photography while I was away?" Dante grinned, as Lulu pulled his arm around her and held the camera out in front of them, "Say Cheese," Lulu told him, placing a kiss against his cheek and turning toward the camera, a smile across her face. She pressed the button and snapped the picture, taking a second to ensure at least one was good.

"May I?" Dante asked, reaching for her camera and pressing the view button. He pressed the arrow to the left, skimming back several pictures until he found the first. It was a photograph of the pier, looking out toward Spoon Island. The second was of Kelly's. His eyes became misty, his heart stopping in his chest, as he pressed the arrow key and saw the third photograph taken. It was the only shot with any person in it and since Lulu was the subject, someone else had taken it. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. They were haunting. Her misery reflected for all to see. Dark circles marked her skin, betraying her lack of sleep. He felt a tear slip from his eye and turned toward Lulu who wiped it away with her hand.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry, baby. I would have never-"

"I know," Lulu told Dante, pressing her lips to his, "It's not your fault," she said wrapping her hands around him and holding him tightly, "It's not your fault."

"I should have known," Dante answered, his heart breaking at the pain she suffered, his hand stroking the back of her head. Reassuring her of his love, even as she consoled him over his guilt. Every rational thought told him that there was nothing he could have done. Nothing to prevent the agony that she was put through. But, deep inside him one name hovered, causing a seething anger to build. Dante didn't think that anything would ever turn him against his father. But, he was wrong. Sometimes bonds were broken, ripped apart so severely that no amount of forgiveness would ever repair them.

He waited for Lulu to lay fast asleep, gently crawling out from beneath her and walking quickly toward the house. He reached for her cell phone, all the while keeping an eye on Lulu. If she moved the slightest bit he would be by her side.

"Hey, it's me. Surprised?"

"Actually, no. Believe it, or not, Dante, I was about to catch the next plane out after you." Lucky told him, truly surprised that Dante had called him.

"How is my sister?" Lucky asked Dante, a note of concern in his voice.

"She's sleeping," Dante told Lucky, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for a life-changing moment, "Look, we need to talk. Can we meet?"

"In the States?" Lucky asked, wondering why Dante would risk coming back to Port Charles.

"I need to know that Lulu is safe," Dante informed Lucky, hesitating for just a second, "We're going to have a baby."

"A baby? Lulu's pregnant. I don't know what to say," Lucky answered, completely dumbfounded.

"Congratulations?" Dante replied, waiting, "that would be a start."

"Wow. A baby. That's...well, that's life-changing, Dante."

"I know. She means everything to me. Her and the baby," Dante told Lucky, as his heart tried to justify what his mind had already made up.

His father or Lulu.

Right or Wrong.

Dante had never thought about the consequences of his father's actions, the people that were hurt in his line of work.

Not once did their pain impact Dante's life.

Until today.

That photograph had represented every wound that had been inflicted on Lulu, every mark, every bruise, every ounce of angst that she had suffered. For the longest time, Logan's face was the image of her tormentor, the spawn of the devil that Dante protected her from. But, now Logan was gone. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

Yet, still the spawn remained.

The devil incarnate.

How could you fight the devil when your face was born of his blood?

"We'll leave tomorrow. As soon as we land, Lucky, I want your promise. No cops. Just us. Lulu will fight me if she discovers what I am doing. She can't know. Not yet."

"You have my word," Lucky answered, smiling, as he realized that the department was getting Sonny Corrinthos on a silver platter. Delivered by his own son, Lucky thought, shaking his head, wondering how Dante was going to live with his actions once what he had decided had finally sunk in.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Everything's all set?" Dante asked, whispering, as Lulu slept. His eyes shifted back to Lulu, who lay asleep on the bed, the sheet tangled around her limbs.

"Yes. The plane will be fueled and ready to leave within a few hours. The pilot is expecting me. I told my brother that a dear friend was in a car accident. Sonny has agreed to let me leave, but Max has to stay. You should be in Port Charles by nightfall."

"Thanks, Milo," Dante told him, holding the cell phone close to his ear.

"You're welcome. Oh, before I forget, Fausto left something by the door for you. He said enjoy your time in paradise and that you owe him one. Don't know what he meant," Milo said, as Dante laughed, peeking into the bag in the corner of the doorway.

"Tell Fausto. Whatever he wants, all he has to do is name it."

Dante lifted the bag and carried it into the house, placing it on the floor next to the bed. He slid gently into bed beside Lulu, her body curled sideways, her head hogging the one large pillow.

"Baby, wake up," Dante whispered, pressing kisses alongside her neck, as his body leaned over hers.

"Mm," Lulu sighed, hugging the pillow closer, grinning, as she refused to open her eyes, "make me."

Dante laughed, the vibration against Lulu's skin sending tremors throughout her body, as she shifted restlessly.

"Give me my pillow, Lulu," Dante said, wrestling with her, his hand reaching out and grabbing the pillow, attempting to steal it out from underneath her.

"No, it's mine," she giggled, as Dante tickled her without mercy, using his legs to pin her to the bed, while his hands continued to playfully struggle for the pillow.

"You really need to learn to share, Lulu," Dante told her, his breathing quicker, his chest rising and falling with each breath, as he sucked on her earlobe, his hands reaching upward, combing through her tousled blond waves.

"You are not going to get this pillow, Dante," Lulu informed him, holding tightly, as he continued to torment her. She gasped when she felt a cool breeze against her breasts, the sheet that had separated them, pulled from her grasp and tossed to the floor. He moved over her, his body pressed against hers, kissing her on the lips, slow at first, the satin softness brushing against her and then more demanding when she responded with a frantic ardor of her own.

"Not fair, Dante. You have on too many clothes, " Lulu said, using her hands to make quick work of his shirt, unsnapping buttons and tearing it from his shoulders. The bruises on his chest were fading, Lulu noticed, the dark blue marks mixed with muted yellows. She traced her hands over his chest, the feel of dark springy chest hair, like a down comforter, soft and warm against her skin. She needed to feel the softness against her breasts and lifted herself against him, the sensation causing her nipples to harden and liquid to pool between her thighs.

Dante reached his arms around her, holding her against him, as his hands stroked up and down her back, and he kissed her, parting her lips and thrusting his tongue deep inside.

Lulu's body was aching, her hips moving against him, the rhythm slow, but purposeful. An incredible feeling arose caused by the friction of the fabric, brushing against the naked skin of her thighs. The sensation so erotic, the denim rubbing against her skin.

Dante watched the expressions on her face, wonder, amazement, frustration and her pleasure increased his own, his cock pushing painfully against his pants. He moved lower, his mouth capturing one of her breasts, his teeth nipping at the aureola, causing her skin to redden and her breast to swell. His hands molded the two globes beneath his hands, loving the feel of its softness and the smell of lavender on her skin.

While Dante's lips continued their exploration, his hand moved lower, teasing the folds between her thighs, the knuckles of his fingers brushing against her, causing Lulu to cry out, her body becoming wet and slick against his hand. He lifted his head from Lulu's breast, and slowly, he inserted one finger inside of her, teasing her walls with his feathery touch.

"Does that feel good?" Dante whispered softly, his voice raspy, as one hand guided her more closely, lifting her atop his thighs, her body beginning to shake, as his finger began to thrust deep inside of her.

"Oh God, Dante," Lulu exclaimed, his finger so tight against her, its fullness like a penis sheathed within her warmth. She was trembling, her hands grasping his shoulders, as she rode his hand, his finger pumping hard within her, her breasts swollen so hard, the pain an unfulfilled ache. She cursed him, wanting him to share in her torment. Her wetness staining the front of his jeans.

"Dante," Lulu kissed him hard, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth and pressing her lips tightly to his. Her hands moved quickly down his torso, felt the vibration of her body milking his finger, as she wrestled with the button of his jeans.

"Lulu, no," Dante replied, moving his finger faster, wanting this time to be about her.

She gasped, arching her back, as his thumb joined his finger, pressing against her clit and holding, while his finger continued to thrust. Her body was shaking violently, her hand feeling the hardness of his penis from within his jeans. The heat was rising to her face, a blush appearing on the skin, as the orgasm took her, throwing her high into the air, wrenching a scream from her and then sending her plummeting back toward earth, shattering all around him.

Lulu lay spent against him, one hand gripping the back of his neck, her lips pressed against the indent of his shoulder, her breathing ragged, as the other hand remained still at the front of his jeans, a hairs-width from the zipper.

Dante moaned, the pressure increasing within the head of his cock, shivers racking his body, as he anticipated the touch of her hand against him, felt the teasing brush of her fingers. Then, he was free, pulsing within her palm, the bulbous head brushing against her.

His body pulsed in reaction, eagerly anticipating the feel of her walls gripping his sex tightly. He positioned himself at her entrance, parting the folds and pushing inside. Her body had a strong grip, causing him to sweat, as he struggled to maintain control. His every instinct was telling him to thrust hard, to fill her so completely that she felt him at the back of her womb.

"Lulu, I need you to stay still," Dante said, breathing hard, planted so deep inside of her, that he didn't know where he ended and she began. She began to move, her hips undulating, her eyes closed and her mouth open, as she felt his fullness within her womb and he lost complete control.

"Jesus, Lulu. I can't-"

His hands parted her, his finger pressing against her nub, as he began to thrust inside of her, pulling her legs higher and penetrating deeper with each pump of his hips.

"Dante," Lulu screamed, bright lights flashing before her eyes, as she splintered into a million pieces. He groaned, moving even faster against her, the pressure building, his release sending him spiraling upward, her body contracting around him, until every last shudder was expelled.

Dante held her closely, locked in his arms, as he turned to his backside, pulling her against him, her head resting on his chest, waiting for their pulses to slow and their breathing to return to normal.

He kissed the top of her head, murmuring his love to her, as Lulu looked up with satiated eyes, mouthing those three little words.

"I love you," Lulu replied, smiling, "But, I'm still keeping the pillow."

Dante grinned, loving how they could be hot and heavy one moment and drift into an effortless banter the next. His hands brushed the hair from her eyes, moving south, to rest upon her abdomen. His eyes grew misty, his heart stopping a beat, as he thought of the baby growing inside of her. The stress couldn't be good for he, or she.

"We haven't talked about, you know? Not since before-" Dante said softly, his hand rubbing the area above her womb.

"I know. When I thought that you were...I just wanted to curl up and die. To shut the world out, Dante. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it," Lulu answered, tears slipping from the corner of her eyes.

"And you never will," Dante told her, kissing her on the forehead, "Never, Lulu. I promise."

"I didn't even think about our baby, Dante. I couldn't. I didn't know how to get out of bed each morning, how to make myself eat, how to go from one second to the next knowing that you weren't there, that I couldn't see your face. Maxie helped, my mother too. They made sure that I did all of those things."

Dante didn't say anything, her face telling him that she just needed to share.

"Maxie even went to the hospital with me, to see Dr. Lee," Lulu continued, as Dante stroked her hair, his touch calming her.

"I was so scared, Dante. I would have never forgiven myself if-"

"Ssh, but everything is fine. The baby?" Dante asked, trying to reassure her that none of this was her fault.

"Dr. Lee said that she, or he is perfectly healthy. A fighter, she said," Lulu answered, grinning.

"A fighter, huh? That's because HE is a Falconeri," Dante chuckled, playfully tousling her hair and then kissing her on the lips.

"No way, Dante. SHE is a Spencer. My family's adrenaline running through her blood," Lulu laughed, as Dante raised an eyebrow, smiling from ear to ear, his dimples appearing.

"She or he, may be a Spencer, Lulu. But, before this month is out, that child is going to be born into this world as a Falconeri. I have never wanted someone so much in my entire life, Lulu. I am going to be the happiest man in Port Charles- no, in the world- when I stand at the end of that aisle and watch you walk toward me. I'll be sobbing so much, they'll need to wipe my tears off the floor with a mop. I'm crazy about you, Lulu. And our baby, there are no words to describe the feelings that I get when I think about holding the both of you in my arms."

"Me too. I am so excited to become your wife, Dante. But, scared too. You know that I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. The fact that you love me, so completely, I still have to pinch myself to believe it. That I could deserve someone like you, be loved by you. It's a bit overwhelming," Lulu cried, wiping the tears from her face.

"Well, believe it, baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," Dante grinned.

"Have you thought about what you will say?" Lulu asked, her eyes focused on Dante's face.

"When?" Dante answered, suddenly curious.

"On our wedding day," Lulu replied, her hands shaking, as Dante took them into his, clasping them gently.

"Well, I think that I will start out by looking deep into your eyes," Dante told her, showing Lulu every thought and feeling that he held inside.

"Yes?" Lulu replied, waiting for him to continue, so completely enamored by him.

"Then, I will tell everyone how much of a challenge you were...how you swore up and down, sideways too, that you were never going to be a chef, that you couldn't stand me. But, we both know that you fell for me the moment you stepped in that school."

"That's not true, Dante. I may have swore up and down, but-"

"Hey, whose wedding vows are we writing?" Dante scolded her, laughing out loud.

"Oh, so you're going to write them yourself?" Lulu giggled, nudging him with her hand to his stomach, "You may want to rethink that, maybe get a proofreader."

"Hey, I think that I'm insulted. You volunteering, " Dante replied, smiling, as he felt the heat rise in the room, his eyes reflecting flames.

"Maybe," Lulu answered, grinning, as she kissed him on the lips.

"So, baby, what would you write for me?" Dante asked, pulling her close, as Lulu' eyes looked down and her expression became serious.

"I would tell everyone how you changed my life. How I never felt for anyone what I felt, feel, for you," Lulu replied, her eyes expressing her love for him.

"I didn't know what it meant to love someone, Dante. Not before I met you. I thought I did. Love was just a word to me. A fairytale. It didn't represent anything in my life. Not until I met you."

"Dante, you showed me what I was missing. You made me laugh. You made me want to cry. You made me want to throw things. A lot."

Lulu couldn't see Dante's face, her gazed directed at their hands, clasped together. She heard his indrawn breath, felt the rising of his chest, emotional, as she continued.

"No matter how hard I pushed, you didn't give up on me. You made me see that we could have something good together. Something long-standing, something worth fighting for."

"It wasn't good, " Dante replied, breaking the silence, "It was spectacular, Lulu. And I'm not talking about the sex. Although, that is freaking amazing."

"Truth is, Lulu, you walk in a room and everyone else disappears. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, inside and out. You take my breath away, with a single touch. You stop my heart, simply by the sound of your voice. And the thought of you carrying my child inside of you- Lulu, it fills my heart with so much joy. I can't keep my hands off of you," Dante laughed, his hand, stroking her abdomen.

"Do you think that we could just stay here?" Lulu asked, looking around the house, out toward the ocean and back at Dante, "I'm so happy here."

"Hey, me too," Dante replied, kissing her. He didn't have the heart to tell her what he was about to do. He loved Lulu, but he wasn't sure if she could support him in this. Yet, he needed to do this. For her, for their family.

"I wish that we could stay here...in paradise," Dante grinned, remembering the bag that Fausto left, "I almost forgot," Dante told her, moving to the side of the bed and reaching for the bag.

"What's that?" Lulu asked, trying to sneak a peek inside.

"Wait," Dante told her, knowing how truly impatient she could be, "It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Lulu asked, suddenly curious.

"The best. The kind that allows us to move about without being seen," Dante told her, as she looked on completely baffled.

"You've lost me," Lulu answered, not sure what Dante was getting at.

"A disguise. Two disguises actually. One for you," Dante said, handing her the items, "And one for me."

"Ha, you're kidding, right?" Lulu giggled looking down at the long dark wig, the large sunglasses and the enormous straw hat.

"We'll be invisible," Dante told her, pulling her from the bed and looking for an elastic band.

"Where's?" Dante asked, as she smiled, pointing him in the direction of her purse. He looked inside and spied the circular object, pulling it from its hiding place and stretching it upon his fingers.

"Come here," he beckoned, as she agreed, walking unabashedly toward him, loving the way his eyes grew wide, as she swayed her hips, completely entranced.

Dante pulled her hair back from her face, wrapping the band around it, twisting until it was held securely. He reached for the dark brown wig, winding her blond hair atop her head and placing the wig over it.

"So, what do you think?" Lulu asked, wondering what she looked like with dark tresses, long and straight, flowing past her middle-back.

"Beautiful. Sexy," Dante told her, his eyes focused on her hazel eyes that were emphasized by the long, straight flowing locks that framed her face. The wig had dark bangs that fell just above her brow, accenting the straight line of her nose, the high arch of her cheeks. He didn't know how one woman could be any more beautiful, but she was. Sexy and so desirable.

"What else is in the bag?" Lulu questioned Dante, her question seeming to throw him, his head shaking, as if to break a trance.

"Um, Fausto gave you these," Dante told her,handing her the sunglasses, as his hands, moved to her backside, pressing her close, "Maybe we should just stay in."

"Not a chance, Dante. I want to show you the village," Lulu exclaimed, excited by the assorted disguises. It was like a Spencer caper, fraught with intrigue and a certain element of danger.

She pulled out a long flowing skirt much like the one that she wore yesterday- multicolored and made of cotton, its fabric breathable. A hand-stitched cotton blouse, its color a soft yellow, was pulled out next, the fabric feeling soft and loose against her skin.

"What's your disguise?" Lulu asked, placing the sunglasses upon her nose and laughing, as Dante pulled out the orange and white draw-string swim trunks and the sleeveless tee shirt designed to hug his every muscle of his chest.

"Hm, I like. Very much," Lulu grinned, as she helped Dante put on the cargo shorts, tying the strings and lacing the two ends into a bow. She helped him with the shirt next, molding her hands over his chest, as she pulled it down over his arms, the shirt clinging to his torso, emphasizing his amazing physique.

"Remind me to thank, Fausto," Lulu smiled, her hands remaining on Dante's chest, examining the soft texture of the fabric and eliciting a response from Dante.

Dante gasped, inhaling his breath, his cock stiffening within his shorts. She was breathtaking. Her disguise a gift, that he had every intention of unwrapping.

"Here, put these on," Lulu said, tossing the sandals at Dante's feet, as she leaned over displaying her breasts beneath her shirt, causing an ache to grow within Dante. She placed her own sandals upon her feet, standing, one hand on her hip, as she waited for Dante to complete his disguise.

She laughed, reaching for the wig, Dante shaking his head, refusing.

"No. Absolutely no, Lulu."

"Honey, I want to go to the village. Please," she begged, handing him the bleach-blond wig.

"I look like a surfer," Dante answered, very disagreeable. The blond wig had spiky hair that looked like it was gelled, the hair sticking out all over the place.

"You're so incredibly hot," Lulu smiled, walking toward him, her hand reaching around to his bottom and squeezing his right cheek.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?" Dante laughed, turning sideways and pulling his shorts away from his ass to reveal his reddened cheek," Jesus, you pinched me."

"That's not all I'm going to do to you," the vixon with long, dark hair told him, as Dante's balls tightened and his cock hardened with anticipation.

"How long are we going to be in this village?" Dante uttered, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"As long as it takes," Lulu grinned, swaying her hips from side to side, as Dante followed her out of their island house.

"I'm giving you an hour, no more," Dante told her, pulling her to his side, as they walked toward the village. The California surfer and his sexy girlfriend.

Two hours later, they were still walking hand in hand, through the open market, as Lulu gazed at fabrics of every color, her smile widening at each new table. Dante placed the straw hat atop her head, the large brim protecting her from the sunlight, her sunglasses concealing her eyes, as he pulled her in close, his chin resting against her shoulder.

They looked like a newlywed couple, vacationing, their body language showcasing their love for one another. They laughed at the crazy wooden objects, the masks that represented the island Gods, and cringed at the local delicacies laying in the sun, as the flies swarmed around the aging fish and they both looked on in horror, losing their appetites. Hands clasped together, they moved deeper into the village, surrounded by the local children, rushing to greet them, their hands filled with handmade necklaces, pieces of pottery and sandals made from homemade leather. Lulu grinned, turning to Dante, who leaned over and kissed her on the lips, her beauty drawing him in, as he kissed her thoroughly, much to the delight of the onlookers.

His finger tapped Lulu's nose affectionately, tipping the brim of her hat to shade her from the sun, as they continued, stopping when they spied a local market up ahead. They sat down at a small table against the wall, a waitress placing bottles of water before them. On the table was a bottle of hot sauce, and a shaker of salt and pepper, but nothing else. The tablecloth a cheap plastic, with several tears throughout. The waitress returned, carrying two plates laden with rice and two tacos.

Fish tacos, Lulu thought, staring down at the plate. Timidly, she reached for the taco, topped with avocado and took a bite, the aromas of the fish and the flavors playing havoc with her tongue.

"Oh My God," Lulu cried out, her eyes closing in complete satisfaction, "This is so good."

Dante watched her face, her expression causing his blood to boil and his cock to swell, as he squirmed within his seat. He shook the bottle of hot sauce atop his taco, taking a huge bite and nearly choking, as he felt the fire invade his belly and his face turned red from the heat.

Holy Shit.

His tongue was on fire, his hands reaching for the water, nearly downing the entire bottle, as the waitress laughed along with Lulu.

"You know what they say," Lulu exclaimed, grinning, "If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

Dante glared at the waitress and Lulu, grabbing the taco and taking another bite, this time the fire wasn't as bad, his throat didn't close from the heat and he chewed, a large grin spreading across his face.

"I can stand it, Lulu. For hours. Thing is, can you?" Dante replied, finishing his taco and waving the waitress over, "Can we get a few more to go, please?"

"The heat too much," the waitress asked him, smiling, as Dante answered with a cocky grin of his own, "You could say that."

Suddenly, Lulu didn't think that Dante was talking about food, as the waitress boxed their food and Dante practically dragged Lulu out of the market, past the vendor's tables and through the woods. He didn't stop, or slow his pace until he reached their house, pulling her clothes off of her, and shedding his own.

Lulu reached for the wig, Dante's hands staying hers, "Leave it," he said, dropping to the bed and pulling her astride him.

"Leave yours," Lulu exclaimed, leaning over him, the long, dark strands of the wig teasing Dante's chest, as Lulu kissed Dante, his hand reaching down and testing her readiness.

She was wet, Dante smiled, suddenly moaning, as Lulu took matters into her own hands. She reached for him, guiding him between her legs, teasing him with her slick moistured, before sliding over him, taking him deep inside her.

She gasped, her breasts rubbing against his chest, as he begin to thrust upward, forcing her body to take him deeper. Her head fell backward, the wig falling to the bed and releasing her blond hair. Dante reached up, pulling the elastic band and tossing it to the floor. His hands combed through the strands, his eyes turning dark with desire.

Their breathing became more rapid, their hands stroking harder, their lips more voracious, as she rode him, her body shaking and her cries becoming louder. She gripped his hair between her fingers, the fake synthetic material feeling like cardboard to her touch, as she tossed the wig to the floor beside them.

She cried out, as his finger found her clitoris and stroked, the rhythm matching that of his penis, pumping deep inside of her. Her cries mingled with his, their breathing as one, and they reached their ecstasy together, clinging to each other, as their orgasms shattered around them. When their breathing had returned to normal, Dante pulled her against his chest, knowing that he had to tell her of his plans.

"We have to go back, you know that, right?" Dante told her, as he heard her indrawn breath, felt her finger trace the tattoo on his chest.

"So soon," Lulu asked, "couldn't we stay longer?"

"I can't, Lulu. We can't. Lucky is expecting me," Dante told her, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

"Lucky? I don't understand. He doesn't even know-"

"I called him."

"When? Why didn't you tell me?" Lulu wondered, her eyes becoming narrow, worry etching her brow.

"Yesterday. Lulu, I wanted to tell you then, but-"

"You didn't" Lulu answered, growing angry.

"Why wouldn't Lucky talk to me? What is this about?" Lulu asked him, becoming suspicious.

"I'm turning myself in, Lulu. As soon as we land, Lucky will be at the airport."

"Turning yourself in? For what, Dante?" Lulu asked, suddenly frantic.

"Logan is dead, Lulu. I can't run my entire life. I need to know the truth. I need to know what happened. Tell me you understand that?" Dante asked, needing to reassure her.

"Then, stay here, Dante. We'll figure it out together. I know that you didn't do it. You couldn't. It's not who you are Dante. Please, stay. I love Lucky, but he's doing his job. What if he can't protect you?"

"Baby, I made a promise to you. I'm not breaking it. I love you. I' m not going anywhere. But, I have to do this. I need to know that you support me. That you believe in me."

"I do, Dante. I just-"

"It'll be ok. You'll see. Lucky and I have an agreement," Dante told her, holding her close, feeling the moment that she started to pull away.

"What sort of agreement?" Lulu asked him, anger rising within her.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Lulu paced back and forth, while Dante packed her things, her ire continuing to increase, as she thought about the risk he was taking and the position her brother was putting him in. Give up his father, or risk prison. What the hell kind of agreement was that?

"I won't let you do it," Lulu Spencer told him, stopping mid-stride and placing her hands on her hips.

"Baby, it's done," he told her, feeling a great weight on his shoulder, as he placed the last item in the bag, and pulled the zipper closed.

"Well, undo it," she answered, frowning.

"Do you think that I haven't gone over and over this in my head? I have, Lulu," Dante said, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "What choice do I have?"

"You could tell the truth, Dante. You didn't do it," she told him, placing her hands on his arms.

"I am Sonny Corrinthos's son, Lulu. I will be tried and convicted before I even step in the courtroom."

"You don't know that, Dante," she told him, her body shaking with emotion, "You should have talked to me first. We could have decided together, Dante."

"Lucky and I talked, Lulu. He understands. You'll see, everything will work out."

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?" Dante shouted, as Lulu smacked him on the head.

"You just...you just frustrate me, so much, Dante," she told him, sitting down on the bed and covering her eyes with her hands.

"Baby, it will be fine. Trust me," Dante reassured, sitting on the bed beside her, "You'll see."

"You don't get it, do you? Honey, whatever decision you make, whether you decide to turn Sonny in, or protect him- it's not just your life? It's my life, your baby's life too," she told him reaching for his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Don't you see that?" Lulu cried, as Dante took her in his arms.

"Don't cry, baby. We'll get through this, I promise," Dante replied, his hand stroking her back, as he tried to reassure her and to keep her calm.

"But, you don't know that, Dante. What if-"

"Hey, have I ever broken a promise to you? And this little guy," Dante told her, leaning over to kiss her flat belly, "I have so many plans for him."

"Newsflash, Dante. It could be a girl," Lulu smiled, as Dante's face grinned back.

"No way. It's a boy. Falconeri instinct. I'm going to teach him to play stick ball and take him to his first Yankees game. I'll show him the way around a kitchen and teach him how to make Pasta Paramanti."

"Isn't he, or she, a little young for that," Lulu laughed, as Dante kissed her on the lips.

"No way, he's my son. He'll be using his first pick-up line in kindergarten," Dante replied, pulling Lulu close, his hand still resting on her stomach.

"Really? Kindergarten," Lulu smiled, as Dante looked at her with a cocky grin, "Hey, don't be so surprised. He's going to be a chic-magnet. The best pick-up lines in all of New York."

"Oh joy," Lulu replied, grinning, "So, exactly what lines will you teach our son."

"Hm. Well, he'll be swooning over Maria Bella Ciacconi, who he thinks is the best thing next to peanut butter and jelly. She's Italian," Dante grinned.

"And he'll ask her how she took that twinkle from the sky and put it in her eye-"

"Really? That will be his first pick-up line? That is so cheesy," Lulu answered, laughing.

"Hey, maybe that's the best he could do on such short notice. He's a chic-magnet in training. Now, Becky Miller, the blonde bombshell with the pigtails and glasses. She's a real bookworm. Likes bugs, too. He's saving his best lines for her."

"I love you, Dante."

"I love you, too," Dante told her, kissing her on the lips.

"I'm still worried," Lulu replied, resting her head against Dante's shoulder.

"I know, baby. Me too," Dante told her, holding her in his arms.

* * *

Olivia had watched Sonny search desperately for his son for nearly twenty-four hours, turning over every rock, pounding on every door, all in the hopes of finding his son. And all the while, she knew that he was in good hands, that Dante was being taken care of. Lulu was the best medicine that her son could ask for, the healing that his heart and body needed.

So, she kept silent. Didn't utter a single word, even as she watched Sonny suffer, wonder whether his son was in pain.

She was still angry, fuming inside and told herself this was exactly what Sonny deserved. But, the tiniest part of her witnessed the pain he was going through now, the guilt that he felt, the hopelessness of not being able to repair the damage he had caused and explain his actions to his son and it was that part that felt sorry for him. At the end of the day, he was her husband and she loved him. Faults and all.

But, she was still mad.

She wanted Sonny to suffer a hundred years, the pain that Dante and Lulu had gone through in one day.

But, Sonny was his father.

He may not have always done what was best for Dante, but he did love him. Of that, Olivia was certain. Love him, or hate him, Sonny was what he was.

"Dante is no boy scout," Olivia told Sonny, who sat behind his desk, his head in his hands, "never was. He hated it when you tried to drag him off to camp. He wanted to work in the kitchen, learn all of Adela's secrets. He was stubborn about that. Wouldn't give an inch, until you caved. Baseball and Pasta, that was what made your son happy. Until Lulu," Olivia told him, beginning to pace the room.

Sonny looked up at his wife, they had been together so long that he couldn't imagine what a day without her in it, would be like. He hoped and he prayed that he never had to, that she would find a way to forgive him.

"You've done so much damage, Sonny," Olivia told him, stopping in front of his desk.

"I know," Sonny answered, a defeated look upon his face.

"Do you, Sonny? You made the woman that Dante loves think that he was dead. You let her grieve for him every day for weeks, Sonny."

"As I said before, that's not what I planned," Sonny replied, his voice rising, defensively, "He'll understand that. He has to. He knows how much family means to me. Everything I did, it was for him. All of it," Sonny yelled, hitting his fist on the desk.

"He is your son. He has that same stubbornness running through his veins, Sonny. He won't just let this go. If you think that he will just forgive you-"

"He will. I know just the person that can help me," Sonny answered, reaching for his cell phone, as an idea came to mind, "I think that I know how to fix this."

"Are you out of your frigging mind, Sonny? When I told you to fix this, I meant with the police. This isn't a car that broke down on the side of the road. You can't just wave your hand and miraculously a carburetor drops in your hand, or spread your money around and poof, drive off in a new limo. This is your son."

"Honey, when have you ever seen me with a carburetor, let alone fixing a car? Trust me, I'll handle this."

"Handle it? How? What the hell are you doing now, Sonny?" Olivia asked, as Sonny left the room.

"Hi. What's going on?" Milo asked, walking in the room.

"The idiot is going to ruin everything. Dante isn't ready to deal with him yet. I know my son. Sonny is going to make this worse," Olivia told Milo, "you need to warn Graciella. Tell Dante and Lulu."

"I can't," Milo answered, a worried expression on his face.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"As we speak, they are boarding a plane. They should be leaving any minute."

"Why would my son leave without seeing his Ma?" Olivia asked Milo, keeping her voice low, her hand on her hip.

"He doesn't exactly know that you are here. I didn't tell him. Max doesn't even know that Lulu is on the island."

"Son of a bitch. He's going to the cops, isn't he?" Olivia said, demanding an answer from Milo.

Her answer was silence.

"Over Sonny's dead body!" Olivia fumed. Her son was not taking the fall for something that his father set in motion.

"You get me a plane. Now!"

"Sonny!" Olivia yelled, stomping off, in search of her husband.

On the other side of the door, down the hall, stood Sonny, cell phone in hand, nervously wringing his hands as he heard the sound of Lulu's recorded voice.

"Lulu, It's Sonny. I hope that Max has taken care of anything that you've needed. I should have been there, but...well, this is important. We need to talk. Call me as soon as you get this," Sonny told her, leaving her a voice mail message and turning, as he heard his wife's angry voice. What was it now?

* * *

"You need to talk to him, Dante. Find out why? If you go to the police and you do this-" Lulu said, shaking her head, "I know you, Dante. How close you are with him. It will eat you up inside."

Dante reached over and helped Lulu buckle herself in, taking care to make sure it wasn't too tight, his hand lingering on her stomach, as he peered down, thinking of their child and everything that Lulu had been through.

"He's not the man I thought that he was, Lulu. Hell, maybe he never was. Why should I care if he sits behind bars for something he did? He made you think that I was dead, Lulu. Even if he wasn't there to see you grieve, he still knew that you suffered. All while he sat at my bedside, fully aware that I was very much alive."

"But, he's your-"

"My father, I know."

"You should hear him out, Dante. Before you do anything, just talk to him," Lulu told him, as Dante looked up and focused his surprised gaze on her.

"It doesn't bother you, what he did?" Dante asked, perplexed.

"Of course, it does, Dante. I want to shake him, to make him tell me what reason could possibly be good enough to justify making me think you were dead."

"Baby, nothing that he tells me will ever make what he did to you, excusable. He hurt you."

"So, what, you're going to let the feds haul him off to jail? What guarantee do you have, Dante? How do you know that they won't turn around and slap the cuffs on you? Lucky can't promise that. To him this is all about Sonny, isn't it?"

"Maybe Lucky has a point. Everything does point to my father, whether he killed Logan, or not. I don't know. I can't remember. But, I do know, Lulu, that he understood how much I love you. He saw what you suffered at the hands of Logan Hayes. He knew how hard that was for you, for us to overcome, Lulu. And still, he-"

"This isn't you, Dante. This your anger talking. You don't know what happened, Dante. Neither of us, do. I could be angry with Sonny. I could scream at the top of my lungs, shouting to all of Port Charles what he did and swearing I would never forgive him. But, he's my baby's grandfather. Honey, he's your father. And whether you want to admit it, or not, whatever happens to him matters. It will affect you. I love you too much to watch you go through that. I started this. My past with Logan. I set this in motion."

"This isn't your fault, Lulu." Dante said, adamantly.

"And it's not yours, Dante. So, why are you punishing yourself. Why are you carrying everything on your shoulders?"

"I love you, Lulu. I swore to protect you. If you had been in there, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you, to our baby."

"But, I wasn't. You did keep me safe, Dante. He can't hurt me anymore. He lost that power when you taught me what love really is and what it means to truly care for someone. He can't control me, Dante. He can't inflict any pain. So, why are you still protecting me from him? Tell me what happened that night, Dante. I want to know."

"I had my back to him, in the kitchen I think. He was ranting over what I had taken from him," Dante laughed, unhooking his seat belt when he heard the sound and standing, beginning to pace.

"He had a gun," Dante told her, honestly, sitting back down beside her, as she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Baby, I was fine. Wasn't scared a bit. He kept going on and on about how he was the victim. He said some things that pissed me off. It got a little heated."

"Like what, Dante? What did he say to you?" Lulu whispered, unsnapping her seat belt and moving closer. She could feel the tension in Dante's chest, the rigidness of his muscles.

"Tell me, please?" she asked, her hands, stroking the front of his chest, her eyes gazing into his.

"He was just taunting me, Lulu. Nothing more. Can we just leave it in the past? He's gone. I don't want to drudge up all of it, think about it."

"He said something about the night that he-"

"Stop, Lulu. I don't want you to think about him," Dante answered, his finger pressing against her lips.

"But, I do, Dante. Not like you think, but with sadness. I feel sorry for him, Dante," Lulu replied, her hand moving alongside Dante's jaw and up into his hair.

"But, I don't think about him. Not a single minute," Lulu told Dante, running her hands beneath his shirt, feeling his muscles contract.

"What are you thinking about?" Dante asked, as Lulu hooked a leg over his, straddling him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Mm, this," Lulu answered, pressing her lips to his and staring deep into his eyes, "If it wasn't for Logan, I would have never met you, Dante. He-"

"Don't feel sorry for that bastard, Lulu. He doesn't deserve it. What he did, God, Lulu it consumed me," Dante told her, moving his hands to her hips, his thumbs stroking her skin, while his mind raged with his memories.

"We fought, I let my anger control me. I had him too. His throat in my hands. Then-"

"What? Do you remember something?" Lulu questioned Dante, sitting up straighter, as Dante's eyes became wider.

"Son of a bitch," Dante recalled, an image of Matt Hunter resurfacing, "He was there."

"Who was there? Dante, tell me," Lulu exclaimed, as he took her lips with a sudden surge of passion, a smile on his face.

"I need to talk to Lucky first," Dante told her, his chest heaving, as he realized what this could mean. If they could prove that Matt Hunter was there, that would change everything.

Dante's hands moved across Lulu's abdomen, his thoughts turning to that of their child, growing within her. If this was true, there wasn't any risk of him spending a day without his family. They could worry about the wedding and decorating the baby's room.

Shit. We need a bigger place, Dante thought, as Lulu looked down at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, you better tell me what is going on right this second!" Lulu told him, exasperated, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Baby, I think I know who killed Logan Hayes and I think that I know how to prove it," Dante grinned.

"Who?" Lulu asked, as Dante pulled her down, crushing her lips to his, before focusing his eyes on her chest, "Uh-huh, I only have one thing that I want to think about right now, Lulu," Dante told her, his lips pressing against her breasts, dampening the sheer blouse, as he reached behind her, bunching the fabric of her skirt in his hand, as he found what he was looking for.

"Oh God, this is not going to work, Dante. I want to know who you saw," Lulu exclaimed, as she felt his fingers brush against her naked skin, teasing.

"Later. All I want right now, Lulu, is you," Dante told her, guiding her astride him, testing her to see if she was ready. He felt the dampness between her legs and smiled.

Their moans were muffled by their kisses, their hands pulling at clothing, her blouse flying in one direction, his tee shirt in another. She jumped up, kneeling over him, as she tore his jeans off of him and reached for her skirt, dragging it slowly over her hips, her eyes completely focused on him.

Dante's face revealed his desire for her, his eyes dark with passion, his hands shaking, as he struggled to control his rising need, "Baby, if you don't get over here-"

"Did anyone ever tell you how impatient you are?" Lulu told Dante, giggling, as he pulled her astride him, his hands reaching up into her hair, bringing her closer to him, crushing his lips to hers.

They drank from each other, their mouths making love with the same insatiable desire that beat in their chests, controlled their bodies.

His hands gripped her hips, as she held on tightly to his shoulders, his lips capturing her breast in his mouth, as she slowly sank, taking him in one inch at a time. Her breasts teased him with each slow movement, as they bounced against him with each upward thrust of his hips and each downward plunge of hers. Their skin began to perspire, their breathing faster, as their bodies trembled.

Dante held her tighter against him, grinding his hips into hers, moving faster, watching Lulu's orgasm claim her. She shuddered above him, her back arched and her eyes closed, as she cried out.

"Look at me," Dante told her, his turbulent eyes focused on hers.

He pushed, one hard thrust, heard the hitch in her breath, felt the walls of her body clutch him. His breathing becoming faster, his control slipping, as he struggled, waiting for her to go first.

Two...her moans became louder, her eyes glassy, as he ground himself against her, his hand reaching down, his finger teasing the tiny nub.

"Oh God, Dante," she shouted, as he pulsed within her.

Three...he held that last time, his mouth crushing over hers, stifling her scream, as her body shattered against him.

"Jesus, Lulu. Baby-" he exclaimed, pressing the tiny nub, one hand holding her tightly to him, forcing another aftershock, as she sobbed against him and he let go, her body convulsing around him, milking every drop,

They held each other afterwords, their eyes locked on the each other, their breathing returning to normal and Lulu sighed, her every nerve sensitized, as Dante's hand moved to her stomach. She smiled, as she saw the love in his eyes. She felt it in his hands, in the way that he touched her, the way that he gently stroked the skin above his baby.

Dante reached for the shirt on the floor at his feet and pulled Lulu atop him, her head resting against his chest. His leg dangled off the leather seats, the other bent to accommodate her, as she lay atop him and he placed his shirt over them. It barely covered them, the fabric riding low on her backside and stopping mid-thigh.

He placed his hand at her back, gently stroking, while his lips pressed against the top of her head. He had never felt so content in his entire life, as he did at this moment. He held the woman that he loved in his arms, his child nestled safely within her womb, no thoughts in his head, but of their well-being, their happiness.

"Baby, I love you," he whispered to her, as she drifted to sleep, relaxed and safe in his arms, and he moved his hand, softly stroking her stomach,"Both of you."

He stared at the ceiling of the plane while she slept, going over and over in his mind his conversation with Lucky. Would he believe him when he told him of Matt Hunter's involvement? Or, would he be dead-set on bringing down his father. Everything was still a gamble. His father's life, his life, the life of Lulu and his unborn child. Everything was at stake, the odds a toss of a coin.

Could he really turn state's evidence against his father? Months ago, he would have said no, not ever. Now, he didn't know. His head battling with his heart. The one thing that he was sure of was his love for Lulu. His love for their child growing inside her. He would do anything for them. Risk anything. This new memory, this image from that night, it could be nothing, or it could change everything. It all depended on Matt Hunter's reaction.

Nearly an hour later, Dante heard the pilot's voice and saw the light warning them of their approaching destination.

"Hey, baby wake up," he told Lulu, placing a kiss upon her shoulder.

Lulu moaned, shifting against him, a smile forming from her lips, "Mm, do I have to?"

"Well, unless you want to give the pilot the shock of his life, yes," Dante laughed, as Lulu bolted upright, remembering where they were.

They reached for their clothes, dressing quickly and fastening their seat belts. Lulu smiled, as she looked around them, wondering if the pilot would know what they had been doing. Normally, she would be mortified, her face flushed from embarrassment, her eyes hidden from the shocked looks. But, she found herself, suddenly not caring, giddy from the love that was bursting from her heart. She loved Dante and she didn't care who knew. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, tell everyone that was listening how she felt.

She reached across, her hand caressing the cotton of Dante's tee shirt, causing him to inhale sharply and shift in the seat. She smiled, loving that she could get a rise out of him with a simple touch of her hand.

"Baby, you are going to drive me insane," Dante replied, with a cocky grin, placing his hand across her stomach, his thumb stroking her abdomen, "We should be landing soon. Are you ok with this?" Dante asked her, his expression turning serious.

"No, but what choice do I have. I love you, Dante. I made a promise to stand by you, no matter what. I just hope that for all of our sakes," Lulu answered, placing her hand over Dante's on her stomach and turning her gaze toward him, "that you know what you are doing."

The plane landed with a jarring bump, Dante's hand on her stomach, reassuring her, calming her nerves. Once the pilot had announced that it was safe to unfasten their seat belts, they did so in silence, neither knowing what else to say, or do, to cut the tension.

Who was this person that Dante remembered? Could he have killed Logan? Was the truth strong enough to convince Lucky and steer him away from his determined need to take down Dante's father?

The door was opened and the sun poured into the cabin, as Dante reached for Lulu's bag, placing it upon his shoulder and ushering her toward the steps. Lucky stood at the bottom, an officer next to him. His expression was stern, his emotions as he looked at her unclear. She descended the steps slowly, nervous as to what would happen once she reached the bottom. When her feet finally touched the ground and she felt Dante's hand at her back, she released the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding and waited to her the name that would forever change her life.

"I remembered, Lucky."

"Remembered?" Lucky questioned Dante, unsure what he was speaking of.

"Logan and I weren't the only ones there that night. Matt Hunter was there as well. I saw him."

"Matt?" Lulu interrupted, shock registering on her face, as the face of her lab partner came to mind. He killed Logan? They didn't even know each other. Why would he-

"Are you sure? You remember seeing him?" Lucky answered, as Dante raised his hand to his hair, sending his fingers raking through the strands.

"Yeah, he was there. The son of a bitch hit me over the head with Logan's gun. I saw him, right before everything went freaking black."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Lulu Spencer stood by her fiancee's side, her hand clutched in his, anxiously awaiting her brother's response. This had to prove that Dante was innocent, that they had the wrong guy, she thought, her eyes darting from Lucky's concerned gaze and back to Dante's determined one.

As if sensing Lulu's worry, Dante's thumb rubbed atop her hand, sending her a comforting touch, while his eyes glanced at her with love. One touch and his senses awakened whenever she was near. One look and he wanted nothing more than to pull her away from this mess, to find his father's nearest safe house and lock themselves inside, throwing away the key.

"They're ready," the officer said, interrupting Dante's thoughts and approaching Detective Lucky Spencer. The officer shot a look of contempt Dante's way and Dante returned a discontented stare of his own.

"I got this handled, Officer Newland," Lucky answered, as the officer stood next to him, cuffs in hand, eager to slap them on Dante.

"It's no trouble, detective. I have my patrol car right here. I can take him in," the officer informed Detective Spencer, ready to pounce at a word from Lucky.

"Are you arresting, Dante?" Lulu asked her brother, her eyes widening with concern, "He didn't have to come. He's doing this because he's innocent. He didn't do it."

"Baby, its ok-"

"It's not ok, Dante. He's standing there with handcuffs. How is that ok?" Lulu told him, completely shaken. Dante leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand stroking the side of her cheek, attempting to reassure her.

"He's not under arrest. Officer, you can put away the handcuffs. I'll take Mr. Falconeri downtown for questioning," Lucky said, using an authoritative tone.

"If you say so," the officer answered, leveling his gaze on Dante, his eyes pouring hatred, "but Detective Hayes was my friend. I won't sit by and watch his death go unpunished. I don't care whose fiancee he is," Officer Newland said, glancing over to Lulu.

"If you have a problem, Officer Newland, I suggest you take it up with the Commish. We're done here. You can go back to the station now," Lucky told him, dismissing him.

"Detective Hayes was a good cop," Officer Newland said, looking toward Lulu, "You know that. He forgave you, after you turned against him. He lost everything. But, he still loved you. I don't know what lies he told you, but-"

"The lies Dante told? Logan tried to rape me," Lulu shouted at Officer Newland, "I don't care what kind of police officer he was. I don't care how many criminals he caught. He wasn't a good guy, Officer Newland. Not to me."

"Detective Hayes was just looking out for you, Miss Spencer. From criminals like your new boyfriend, like his father," Officer Newland accused, focusing on Dante, "Now, we know why. He's exactly like his father. Corrupt and dirty to the core."

"No, that would be Detective Hayes, yourself and a few others that think that using control, bending a few rules and tainting evidence to your advantage, justifies strong-arming innocent people, changing the facts to put a few more notches in your nightstick," Dante answered.

"Enough!" Lucky shouted, sending a look toward Dante to stop talking, "Officer!" Lucky turned, raising his voice, "Leave. Go back to the station, now. Tell the Commish we'll be there shortly."

"I'm not your errand boy, Detective," Officer Newland replied, "and siding with him," he said, pointing in Dante's direction, "is not going to go over well with the boys."

"I wasn't really into the boy's club at the PCPD, Officer. So, you tell them that Detective Spencer said to back off. This is my case. I'll handle it as I see fit. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear," the officer answered, sending one last look of disdain in Dante and Lulu's direction before heading toward his police cruiser.

"You can go as far as the police station, Lulu. Mom will meet you there," Lucky told her, as Lulu started to protest and Dante, lifted his finger against her lips.

"You're not going to argue with me on this, Lulu. I called your Mom," he said leaning his head against her forehead, "I don't want you worrying about me, Lulu. Maybe you and Laura could go shopping. Pick up a few baby things," Dante suggested, "after you see the doctor of course."

"Dante, I'm fine. If you think that I am going to go shopping, while you and Lucky decide your future, you got another thing coming, Dante. We'll see the doctor together, when you walk out of here with me. Understood, Dante," Lulu informed him, with one hand on her hip.

"Am I getting a glimpse of married life with you, Lulu?" Dante grinned.

"Having second thoughts?" Lulu answered, smiling.

"Are you? There is still time to run in the other direction. The next few weeks-"

"In a few weeks, I could be Mrs. Lesley Lu Falconeri," Lulu answered, kissing him on the lips.

"Hm. I like the sound of that," Dante replied, with his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed to hers.

"Ahem!," Lucky interrupted, as Dante and Lulu reluctantly parted.

"Can I at least ride with Dante to the station?" Lulu asked her brother, who shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not. But, as soon as Mom arrives you're leaving, Lulu. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lucky. As soon as I see, Mom," Lulu told him.

"Ok, so let's get moving. The sooner we get your story on record, the sooner we can solve this mess of yours , Chef Falconeri."

* * *

"Can I have a few minutes with Lulu, Lucky?" Dante asked, as Detective Spencer led him into the interrogation room.

"Yeah, just make it quick you too," Lucky said, closing the door behind him.

Lulu walked over to where Dante was seated and sat down upon his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Dante asked her, his hand automatically moving toward her abdomen, his thumb stroking the fabric above her skin.

"Like someone is twisting my insides into knots. Do you really think that Matt Hunter did this? Why would he want Logan dead? Dante, what if-" Lulu questioned him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Ssh! Baby, what you need is a distraction?" Dante told her, tilting her chin and brushing his lips across hers.

"Mm, what kind of distraction did you have in mind?" Lulu grinned, a different type of nervousness churning inside her, as her heart beat faster. Dante coaxed her mouth to open and his hand moved to her back, stroking the skin beneath her blouse.

"You, me and a pair of your brother's handcuffs," Dante whispered, his eyes smoldering with desire, "I think that we could bring new meaning to interrogation," he told her, pulling her closer.

"Interrogation, huh? A little role play, Chef Falconeri?" Lulu smiled, moving her legs and sitting astride him.

"Oh yeah. I think that I would enjoy playing detective for a day, Miss Spencer. But, you would have to be completely honest with me."

"I would?" Lulu replied, as Dante's lips found her left ear, nibbled and then pressed a kiss on her neck beneath.

"I would expect a full confession," Dante told her, his hands moving to the sides of her face, as his lips found hers once more and kissed her ravenously.

"And how would you know that I was telling the truth?" Lulu answered, a moan escaping her lips.

"Oh, it would require rigorous techniques on my part, but baby I have no doubt that I would have you singing like a bird," Dante promised, his hand teasingly brushing her nipple.

"I think that I could handle that," Lulu told him breathlessly, smiling as she felt him stiffen beneath her.

"Ahem!" they heard from behind them, Dante's gaze falling on the person that had entered the room, an expletive releasing from his mouth, as he realized who it was.

"Mom, Oh My God, don't you know how to knock? Lulu exclaimed, feeling like a sixteen year-old kid caught in her room with her boyfriend.

"I did. Twice. I think that you were otherwise occupied," Laura answered, her eyes sparkling with humor. Lulu reminded her of the teenager she used to be, those first few months when she met Luke. They were so in love. Nothing could get in there way. The only future they cared to see was in each other's arms. How she missed those days, free from the onslaught of bills, responsibilities, life.

"I'm glad to see you are still amongst the living, Chef Falconeri. Your health seems to be improving tremendously for a dead man."

"Yeah, about that, sorry. My father-" Dante started to say, when Laura interrupted him.

"I'm just glad for Lulu's sake that you're ok. She's pretty special, Chef Falconeri. She's my baby," Laura told him, as he smiled back at her, diverting his eyes filled with love on Lulu.

"I know. She's mine, too. Both of them," Dante answered, pressing his lips to Lulu's and moving the palm of his hand over her stomach, "I love you, Lulu."

"I love you, too, Dante," she smiled, looking down at his hand resting on her stomach, "We'll be fine. I'm going to go with my Mom, now. But, I expect your full cooperation later," she whispered in his ear, "Chef, or should I say, Detective Falconeri," Lulu told him, brushing her lips against his.

"No precinct full of detectives could keep me away from that," Dante replied, "I'll call you when I'm finished."

"You'd better, Dante," Lulu smiled, her eyes locked on Dante's, as she backed out of the interrogation room.

"Lulu? Are you-" Laura asked, her eyes widening, as Lulu grinned back at her.

"Yes, Mom. We're pregnant," Lulu grinned, hugging her Mom, who was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Oh, my baby. I'm so happy for you. For both of you. But, have you been to a doctor? All this stress, it can't be good for the baby. How far along are you?" Laura asked, as skilled as any detective in her pursuit of information, as she led her daughter toward the exit.

"I have, Mom. The doctor said that I was fine. I just need to take it easy. I'm worried about, Dante at the moment."

"You let Dante worry about himself, Lulu. He is a grown man. If there is a way out of this mess, I have no doubt that he and your brother will find it. Now, humor your mother. Go to the hospital with me. I want to hear for myself that my grandchild is healthy."

"Fine, but you owe me a scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce."

"Ice cream?" Laura grinned.

"It's all Dante's fault. All these cravings are starting to appear. Since when do pickles and ice cream taste good together, just the sound of it, makes my head spin. But, my mouth has been watering for it all day long, Mom."

"Oh, honey, get used to it. I drove your father crazy with my cravings. All sorts of salty things and foods that I absolutely hated were suddenly like the world's best cannoli to me, honey. Cherish every minute of it, Lulu. The first time is such an incredible experience."

"I'm just glad that I don't have to do it alone, Mom. That Dante gets to share in all of it, too. I'm hoping, anyway."

"He will, honey. Every second of it. I've got a good feeling about him, baby. I'm so happy that you found someone that respects you and loves you the way your father and I do. I think he's a keeper, Lulu Spencer," Laura told her, opening her car door and waiting for Lulu to be seated.

"Me too, Mom. Me too."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lucky asked Dante, placing the recording device on the table between them.

"Where do you want me to start?" Dante said, just wanting all of this to be over with.

"How about from the beginning?" Lucky said, leaning back against the chair.

Dante recounted his story about Lulu being called away by her mother and he staying behind to straighten the kitchen. He told how Logan Hayes suddenly appeared behind him and their ensuing struggle.

"So, Logan and you were fighting. You pinned him against the wall. Was that when you were able to retrieve the gun?" Lucky questioned him, as the door opened behind him.

"Not another word, Mr. Falconeri," Diane Miller instructed Dante, pointing in his direction, "As for you, Detective Spencer, the paperwork will be on the commissioner's desk within the hour. My client has been railroaded by this department one too many times. I'm taking this to the D.A.'s office and the mayor," Diane told him, with her hands placed on her hips.

"Relax, Ms. Miller, your client isn't under arrest. Isn't that right, Chef Falconeri? We were just going over the facts of the night in question." Detective Lucky Spencer told her.

"Oh, really, Detective Spencer? You have a knife in your possession from Chef Falconeri's school WITH his fingerprints on it. Oh, that's right, you don't have the knife. Somehow, it disappeared from the evidence room. Moving along, the alleged victim was found on the premises of my client's alleged school with a bullet in his chest. But, no one can prove that my client was on the premises when the alleged victim died. Isn't that correct? "

"I told him it wasn't me. I remembered that Matt Hunter was there," Dante told her.

"Shush!" Diane told him, raising her finger, and issuing his immediate silence.

"Have you even read him his Miranda rights?" Diane asked, as Detective Spencer, pinched the area between his eyes and shook his head.

"No, Ms. Miller, that would entail me placing him under arrest. And since I've already informed you that I have not done so-"

"Good. Then, we're done here, Detective. Nothing that my client has said is admissible in court. No more questions. When and if you find sufficient evidence to charge my client with a crime, you know where to find me," Diane Miller told Lucky, directing Dante to stand, "Until then, my client is free to go. Isn't that correct, Detective?"

"Yes, Ms. Miller. Your client is free to leave the premises. But, Dante, I highly recommend that you don't take anymore excursions out of the country. I was willing to let it slide this time, but next time-"

"I'm innocent, Lucky. I have no intention of running," Dante answered, honestly.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I love my sister, but I will have no problem throwing your ass behind bars if you cross me on this Chef Falconeri. It's my job on the line."

"Well, it's MY LIFE on the line, Detective. I think that's a little more important than your job," Dante answered, exiting the interrogation room.

"You know where to find me if you want to go over that night, Chef Falconeri. Maybe we can figure it out together off the record," Lucky told Dante, as his lawyer, Diane Miller turned toward him.

"Chef Falconeri is represented by my law office, Detective Spencer and he won't be answering any of your questions without me in his presence on, or off the record. Understood?"

"I heard you, Ms. Miller," Detective Spencer said, picking up the recording device and rewinding it, "Dante, my offer still stands. You know where to find me."

"Don't even think about it, Chef Falconeri! I didn't bust my ass through years of law school and several top law firms to see my Jimmie Choo's slip onto someone else's feet. Your father pays me top dollar to represent his interests and currently that of his son's. That means the only person you will be talking to mister is me. If you so much as get a text from your fiancee's brother, you call me. I don't care if it is to ask what cheese you use in your famous Pasta Paramanti. He contacts you, you notify me. Any questions?"

"May I call Lulu now, or is that in violation of attorney/client privilege since she is the detectives sister?" Dante replied, with a grin.

"Cute, Chef Falconeri. You won't be so cocky if you find yourself sitting behind bars, because you talked to the wrong person."

"Lucky wants to help. He's practically family."

"He's a cop, first and foremost, Chef Falconeri. They can sniff a cover-up from a mile away. So, if you have something you need to share with me about your father, I suggest you do so now."

"My father didn't have anything to do with Logan's death. Yes, he reacted in a manner fitting that of someone who appears guilty, but he was just misguided. Don't get me wrong, Ms. Miller, if my father walked in this room right now and found me under arrest and my only choice was between bail set by him, or a night in lockup. I'd take the lockup. I hate the man."

"Hate is a strong word, Chef Falconeri," Ms. Miller told him, walking toward the exit with him, "You should be grateful your father loves you like he does."

"I've had a few weeks to think over it. My anger toward my father is justified."

"He's had a tough life, Chef Falconeri. He doesn't always make the wisest choice. I should know, as his lawyer. But, he does love his family and that does include you, whether or not, you choose to agree with him, or his actions. Now, here is my card. Call me in the morning. Where are you staying tonight?"

"Mike called me. He said that the Spencers have an apartment that needs subletting. It's empty at the moment. It's behind their restaurant, so I guess that's where Lulu and I will be."

"Good. First thing tomorrow morning, Chef Falconeri. I want to know everything that happened leading up to that night and after. I want to be prepared, Mr. Falconeri."

"Tomorrow morning. I promise," Dante told her, as he stepped into the cab she hailed for him, "Spencer's restaurant," she yelled to the cab driver.

"Can we make a stop first?" Dante asked the driver, smiling, as he called Lulu, if he couldn't continue their time on the island, then he was damn well going to take her up on her offer.

* * *

"See, Mom, clean bill of health. What did I tell you?" Lulu informed her mother, smugly.

"Rest, Lulu, that's what the doctor said you need. No stress. I think that staying above the restaurant will good for you," Laura told her.

"Why? Because you'll be able to monitor me 24/7. I'm fine, Mom. We're fine," Lulu promised, pointing at her flat belly.

"I'm just concerned, Lulu. You're my baby. I get to worry. Now, whose up for a little ice cream and then some shopping?" Laura told her, grinning.

Two and a half hours later, Lulu sat amongst a pile of bags in her parents vacant apartment behind the restaurant. Her mother had stocked the kitchen with supplies, purchased new bed linens, blankets and pillows. Her belly hadn't even started showing yet and her mother was already showing her maternity clothes and dragging her to baby stores with the latest onesies, baby accessories, bassinets and rocking chairs. Lulu had to pull her mother out of the stores, cringing at how much her mother had spent.

"Mom, you don't have to buy all of this," Lulu had told her, as her mother had stood at the register and handed the salesclerk her credit card.

"Nonsense, baby. I'm your mother. And that little one is my grandchild. He, or she, is going to know what it means to be a Spencer."

"A Falconeri, Mom," Lulu corrected her, grinning.

"Just as long as that child understands that Spencer's has the best Italian in Port Charles, I don't care what last name he, or she carries."

Lulu smiled, sitting on the white sofa with pale blue embroidered flowers. A new blue afghan was thrown across the top and a few additional large, fluffy pillows were placed upon it. Dante had called her twenty minutes ago and told her that he was Diane Miller had rescued him and he was on his way. Lulu grinned, as she recalled his comment to her about expecting her full cooperation when he arrived. She placed the items her mother purchased for the baby in the small bedroom, smiling as she clutched a small plush giraffe in her arms and a soft baby blue throw with pink bottles on it. Sitting down in her favorite purchase of the day, a beautiful handmade mahogany rocking chair, Lulu yawned, feeling the exhaustion hit her for the first time today.

She would just close her eyes for a minute, she thought, as she held the giraffe tightly and pulled the throw over her and rocked slowly back and forth. Just for a second, until Dante got home.

Dante walked to the entrance at the back of the restaurant and used the key Laura gave him, unlocking the door. He stepped inside, taking a look at the small alcove with a wooden shelving on one side for coats and shoes and a bench on the opposite side, with shelves above it for storage. Opening the inner screen door, he found himself in a small kitchen with a double-sink, an island in the center and a breakfast table set for two in the corner. It was small compared to Falconeri standards, but for the two of them quite cozy. He opened the fridge, smiling, as he noticed the Bismark beers on the top shelf, his favorite cheese and lots of fresh vegetables, eggs and milk.

His stomach rumbled, as he looked in the cupboards and found boxes of pasta noodles, cereals, cans of soup and more vegetables. On the counter sat a rack full of dry spices and canisters filled with wheat and white flour and sugar.

"Lulu?" Dante said out loud, as he walked into the living area and noticed the flat-screen television on the wall, more walled bookshelves and several comfy chairs and a large country-style sofa. Definitely not a bachelor pad, Dante thought, grinning. Maybe Lulu had snuck downstairs when he arrived, he mused, not finding her in the master bedroom, or the bathroom with bless her parent's heart, a walk-in shower and his and her sink.

"Lulu, are you back here?" Dante called, as he reached the last room of the apartment, a small room to the right. He pushed the door inward and stopped, his breath catching in his throat. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight in his life, as he dropped the bag he'd carried inside onto the floor and walked toward her. She was sound asleep, a stuffed animal in her arms and a baby blanket across her chest.

Dante sucked in his breath, picturing her rocking in this same manner, his baby in her arms and his heart filled, an unfamiliar emotion overcoming him. He placed his arms beneath her and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the master bedroom and placing her on the bed. Gently, he removed the stuffed giraffe and baby blanket, placing them on a nearby chair. He went to the dresser and opened drawers, finding his tee shirt and sweatpants second drawer down. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants for himself and tee shirt for her.

"Lulu, baby, I need your help," Dante whispered, as he lifted her arms and pulled the blouse over her head and then pulled her skirt over her legs. She mumbled in her sleep, as he tossed the clothing to the floor beside the bed. He reached for his over-sized tee shirt, pulling it over her arms and up and over her head, placing a kiss on her forehead, as he tucked her beneath the comforter of the king-size bed. Grabbing his sweatpants, he walked toward the bathroom and the waiting shower.

Ten minutes later, he emerged, his skin beaded with water and his dark hair shooting in all directions, a towel wrapped snugly around his hips. He dried himself briskly, pulled on the sweats and headed toward the kitchen. He remembered seeing a casserole dish on the bottom shelf and smiled as he found the rigatoni beneath the foil. He preheated the oven and when it was ready, placed the casserole dish inside, setting the timer for twenty minutes. Then, he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and headed toward the sofa, plopping himself upon it and using the remote to catch the latest sports highlights, keeping the sound low, so as to not disturb Lulu.

The casserole proved to be incredible, a fact he would keep to himself, as the Falconeris and Corrinthos clan would see it as a betrayal if he noted that any Spencer dish was better than his Ma's. He turned off the television, cleared the kitchen, placed the dishes in the dishwasher and the uneaten portion of the casserole back in the refrigerator. Finally, he made sure that the door was secured, the lights turned off and went back to the master bedroom. He spent another few minutes brushing his teeth, before he finally slid in beside her, pulling her into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder, her hand across his chest, as his arms slid around her pulling her closer. He closed his eyes, the sound of her breathing lulling him to sleep. In the small bedroom at the back of the apartment a bag sat, its contents completely forgotten, one fuzzy cuff hanging over the side of the bag.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Lulu Spencer awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing on the nightstand next to the bed. Groggily, she sat up, reached for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful!" Dante replied, as a smile lit up her face.

"Good Morning. Where are you?" Lulu asked, sitting up and moving her legs to drape over the side of the bed.

"Didn't you get my note?"

"Mm, what note?" Lulu thought, looking down at her naked body covered by a sheet. She grinned, recalling their lovemaking a few hours earlier. She could get used to this, she thought, falling asleep only to awaken to his kisses. She could not remember a time when she had ever been so blissfully happy.

"It should be next to you, on my pillow," Dante told her, speaking softly.

"Why are you whispering?" Lulu asked him, glancing to her left and spying the red rose atop a handwritten note.

"Oh, Dante, it's beautiful," Lulu said, picking up the rose and holding its fragrant petals to her nose.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you. Did you find the note?" he asked her, waiting.

"Why don't you just tell me what it says," she answered, reaching for the sheet of paper.

"Uh-huh, no way. Read it," Dante answered.

"Fine. What is it? A list? Bread, Milk, Cheese, Sausage, Mushrooms, Whipped Cream, Chocolate Sauce, Cherries. I'm confused, you want me to go grocery shopping for you?"

"Dammit, no Lulu, the other side," Dante grinned, running his hand through his hair while he stood outside the school waiting on the inspector.

Lulu flipped the paper over revealing Dante's handwriting and smiled, as she read the words on the page.

_Morning, baby._

_I have to meet someone at the school, but promise to be back soon. _

_You looked so beautiful sleeping. I could just watch you all day. _

_I left you something. It's beauty and smell reminds me of you._

_Keep the sheets warm for me, baby._

_Love you,_

_D_

"Hm, it's a nice note," Lulu grinned, as Dante sounded affronted.

"Just nice?"

"I'm curious who could have wrote it. Who do I know with the letter D?" Lulu smiled, as Dante sucked in a breath on the other end.

"Maybe it's the mailman, I think his name is David, or Daniel the UPS driver. My mom said that he is always asking about me."

"Asking about you? Do you really think that he would place a rose on your bed?" Dante replied, a bit on edge.

"I think it's sweet," Lulu answered, in a sugary voice.

"Sweet? Lulu, baby, the only man allowed to deliver flowers to you, in or out of your bed, is me."

"You aren't jealous of a little note that the UPS driver left, are you?" Lulu baited, trying not to laugh, as Dante released an exasperated sigh.

"It's not from David, or Daniel, or whatever the hell the guy's name is, Lulu. But, you know that, you little vixen. It's from me. I'm the only one bringing you flowers. And why is he asking about you? You're with me. He doesn't stand a chance."

"I don't know, Dante. That uniform," she answered, grinning, "There's just something about a guy in uniform that turns a woman on," she replied, thinking of Dante in his chef's coat and nothing else.

"Really. You know that could be arranged. A little continuation of our conversation earlier?" Dante whispered into his phone, as he imagined scenario after scenario.

"Hm. A little interrogation. I think that I would like that," Lulu said softly, excitement pouring through her veins at the images floating through her head.

"Good. Then, I'll see you later?"

"Mm, yeah, I'll be here. I need to speak with my Mom this morning and stop by Crimson Catering. What time did you have in mind?" Lulu asked him, rising from the bed and walking toward the closet.

"I am going to be tied up all day, but how does 4pm sound. We could do an early dinner?" Dante suggested.

"Tied up, huh? That sounds interesting."

"You think so. There are so many ideas I want to try out on you, Lulu. But, if the officer thing makes you uncomfortable, if you have a different-"

"No, I like the images playing in my mind, Dante. You just be on time. And by the way, thanks for my flower and note. It really was sweet."

"Anytime, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

Lulu disconnected the call, noticing the voice mail alert on her phone and dialing to get her message. She listened to the message from Dante's father, a look of worry and confusion on her face. Should she meet with him? There were so many questions that she needed answers to, so many answers that she wasn't sure she was ready to hear. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you knew where Dante was the entire time and didn't say a word!" Max told his little brother, Milo, smacking him on the back of his head.

"Hey, that hurt." Milo replied, sending a look of irritation toward Max.

"Good. I have a mind to call Dad right now, Milo. I mean what were you thinking, huh? You have information about Mr. C's son's whereabouts, you share! You work for Mr. C. What if something had happened to Mr. C's son, or god forbid to Miss Lulu? What then? You need to get your priorities straight, little brother. How do you expect to succeed in this business if you don't follow the proper chain of command. You answer to Mr. C and you answer to me. Is that clear?"

"What about Mrs. C?" Milo asked his brother, grinning.

"I'd like to know the answer to that, Max. Are you saying that Milo should have kept this information from me? Kept me in the dark?" Olivia demanded, hands positioned on her hips.

"No disrespect, Ma'am, but Milo works for Mr. C. He knows how much loyalty means in our position."

"Loyalty? You tell Sonny that I if he has a problem with me not telling him where my son was on the island, he can come find me. Milo was completely loyal, to me," she told Max, turning to Milo.

"I want to thank you, Milo, for thinking of my son and Lulu when no one else did. Your kindness to me, will not go unnoticed."

"Thanks, Mrs. C, but it really was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing to me, Milo," Olivia told him, reaching for her cell phone and practically beaming as she saw the caller listed.

"Honey, how are you? I was so worried. Did you and Lulu get back all right? Of course I know, you're my baby, Dante. It's my job as your mother to know everything. I heard about your new place. Are you settled in? Do you need anything? I could swing by with a casserole," she told her son, as she turned her back and walked toward the living room.

"I know that you're a chef, baby. I still get to cook for you. Fine, I'll wait. But, if you think that I am going to sit back and watch my soon-to-be grandchild and her Mama starve, well you got another thing coming," Olivia scolded, leaning against the wall, as she watched the man outside exit his car and head toward the house.

"This wouldn't happen if you would just give me a key, you know. What do you mean, no? Baby, I have to call you back. An unwanted rodent just showed up at my door," Olivia told Dante, hanging up.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?" Olivia demanded, as Sonny opened the door and attempted to enter the house.

"I really don't have time for this, Olivia. I'm waiting for a call on the whereabouts of Dante. You know, our son, the one that we have no idea where he is at the moment," Sonny answered in irritation.

"I'm not worried about, Dante. Lulu is with him. Besides, he can take care of himself. Something that you should have known before you made a wreck out of his life. You want to do something for your son, leave him alone," Olivia said, defiantly.

"He's my son, Olivia. I'm not going anywhere," Sonny told her, as Olivia stood in the doorway, barring his entrance.

"Actually, you are. Graciella," Olivia yelled, as the housekeeper came barreling down the stairs, a bag of Sonny's items in her hand.

"Here you are, I placed everything you asked for inside," Graciella told her with a smile.

"Olivia, what is going on? This isn't amusing. I'm tired. Graciella, bring me a cup of coffee and one of those cinnamon cakes to my office. I'm expecting a phone call and I don't want to miss it," Sonny told his housekeeper, once again trying to push past Olivia.

"Olivia, honey, let me in."

"No. As of right this moment, you are not welcome in my house," Olivia replied.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Sonny answered, angry and shocked by his wife's actions.

"I don't care, Sonny. But, you're not stepping inside this house. Milo," Olivia shouted, as he came running from the other room.

"Yes, Mrs. C," Milo asked, as Max came up behind him.

"Will you explain to Mr. C, where he can sleep, since it won't be in this house?"

"Um, sir, sorry, but Mrs. C, doesn't want you staying here. I made arrangements for you to stay at your house on Baker Street. Everything is all set," Milo told him, feeling Max tense up behind him, and stepping a bit farther away from his brother.

"Mr. C, I'll take care of this. Mrs. C, just step aside, so Mr. C can enter." Max told Olivia, reaching toward her, as Graciella thrust another bag between Max and the door.

"Thanks, Graciella," Olivia said, turning toward Max, "You too. Out the door," she pointed, as Max stood open-mouthed in surprise.

"You heard her, brother. Start moving," Milo replied, as Max glared back at him.

"I'm calling Dad."

"You do that. Tell him Mrs. C and I say Hi," Milo answered, gleefully, as Olivia pushed the luggage out the door.

"Key," she said to both her husband and his bodyguard, as they very reluctantly handed them over and she closed the door on both Mr. C and Max's very stunned faces.

Sonny stared at the closed door, alarmed by his wife's disdain. No woman had ever treated him in such a manner, he thought turning to Max, who opened his mouth and was about to speak.

"Not a word, Max. Grab the luggage," Sonny ordered, turning his back on his bodyguard and heading toward his car. His cell phone rang and he answered it after the first ring.

"Thank God. I was beginning to worry. I need to explain. Will you meet me at Adela's, 10am?" Sonny asked the caller on the other end, as he turned his back on Max.

"Figures. I always get left holding the bag," Max replied, in annoyance, seriously considering another career change.

Inside the house, Olivia smiled for the first time in days, as she stared at the closed door in front of her. She hadn't felt this good in years. It was about time that Sonny got his just desserts, she thought. She loved her husband, but he was a selfish man. Over the years she had brushed it aside, learned to live with the reputation that followed him, but messing with her son's life had been the last straw. It was time that Sonny learned what loyalty truly meant. She was done covering for him, finished burying his lies under a mountain of false truths, done with being the only parent in this family that put her child above all else. She was just done.

"Remind me to take care of the locks tomorrow, Milo," Olivia told him, brushing her hands on her pants.

"Already taken care of Mrs. C," Milo said, smiling.

"Oh, and call me Olivia, please. Take the rest of the day off, Milo. You earned it."

"Sure thing, Olivia. Graciella," Milo nodded in her direction, "If either of you ladies need anything, don't hesitate to yell. I'll just be down the hall."

"Milo, I got you those magazines that you requested," Graciella told him, "the newest issues."

"You didn't? I love you," Milo answered, kissing Graciella on the forehead, "Do you think that they have all the juicy details on Jersey Shore? I heard some nasty rumors about that," Milo shouted, rushing eagerly to read the newest gossip in his favorite celebrity magazine.

* * *

Dante Falconeri stared down at the document the insurance agent handed him, his face one of confusion, "I don't understand. I have coverage."

"As I've explained, Mr. Falconeri, the coverage lapsed several months ago. I'm sorry. I thought that you're father would have told you. Since it was in Mr. Corrinthos' name, he was notified of the impending cancellation and duly replied that he had it covered elsewhere," the man told him.

"I don't want or need his money. What I need is for your company to honor the agreement that we made when I opened the school's doors. I just want you to cover the damages due to the fire," Dante informed the insurance agent, as the man looked back at him with a sullen expression.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Falconeri, but I cannot. The coverage lapsed. If you had come to me a few days after it expired-

"I didn't know that it expired," Dante yelled, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "My name is on the policy. Explain to me how he could have sole authority on it."

"I can't explain that sir. As you can see, it's his name on the policy," the man said, pointing to the document in Dante's hand.

"This is ridiculous. I signed the initial agreement. Not him. I have always kept my business separate from my father's. So, why the hell is his name on the paperwork?"

"That would be a question for your father, sir. I'm sorry, but as you can see by that document, my hands are tied."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Dante shouted, exasperated over the entire situation.

"From his reputation, your father has substantial means, Mr. Falconeri. Why not ask him for the money?"

"I wouldn't go to my father, if my life depended on it," Dante replied, his voice angry.

"Then, you need to figure out another way of finding the funding to rebuild, Mr. Falconeri, because our company won't pay."

"That's bullshit. I've worked hard to make this place successful. No one's aid but my own. My sweat. My tears went into this place. Now, you're telling me that all of that, it just went up in smoke. That there isn't anything I can do."

"Again, I'm truly sorry, Mr. Falconeri. I wish that I could be more helpful. If you'd like we can get started on reinstating your policy. I've highlighted the fee below."

"You're fucking kidding, right? You won't cover the damages, but you want me to reinstate my policy," Dante answered, completely vexed, "Fuck your policy!" Dante told him, shoving the paperwork at him.

"I'm sorry that our relationship had to end this way, sir. I hope that you will consider us in the future," the man replied, as Dante looked back at him, as if he had completely lost his mind.

Dante turned his back, as the man walked away, his shoulders sagging in defeat. What the hell was he going to do? Falconeri's Italian Cooking Experience was his life. How was he supposed to support his family without it. He sat upon what was left of the stoop, a few cement blocks that had once led up to the doors of his livelihood, so many memories assailing him. What was he going to tell Lulu? They didn't need this stress right now, especially with the news of the baby. Everything was so perfect. Why the hell was everything crashing down around him? He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"You think that you're so smart, don't you? Going to the police," the man whispered on the other end, his voice muffled.

"Who is this?" Dante ordered, as he stood up.

"Losing your school will be the least of your worries, Chef Falconeri. I've got news for you, I won't go down quietly. I won't go back there," the man continued.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Go back where?" Dante yelled, glancing around him, the street empty, but for the parked cars that lined the narrow lane, "What the hell do you want?"

"You should have stayed away when you had the chance, Chef Falconeri. Everything would have been fine. The media would have gone away. I never had a problem with you. Only him. Now, they are digging. Why couldn't you just stay out of the country? You're ruining everything!"

"You're Matt Hunter, aren't you? Look, I can tell them that it was an accident. You didn't mean to kill Logan Hayes. You probably won't even have to serve a day in prison. My father has an excellent lawyer. Let me see what I can do."

"What you can do? I have spent most of my life bowing down to your kind, waiting like a fucking puppy for your tiny tidbits thrown at me. I've cowered in corners, stayed hidden in alleys, seen shit that would make most men lose their dinner and piss their pants. I didn't deserve any of it. I should have never been there. I didn't do anything wrong. He lied. I paid the price and I'm not going back there," he practically growled, hatred pouring from every word.

"Let me see what you can do for me?" he laughed coldly, "Why don't you see what I can do," he answered, disconnecting the call.

"Fuck," Dante replied in answer, the sound of his voice weighing heavy with worry. He dialed a familiar number and waited for the man on the other end to pick up.

"Lucky, we need to talk. No, it can't wait. I'm not going down to the fucking precinct, Detective. I know where we can meet. There's a catholic church a few doors down from my father's restaurant. I'll meet you at 11am. Don't be late," Dante answered, his brow furrowed, as he thought about the information that Matt Hunter had shared. His finger pressed a button, the speed dial ringing, as he waited impatiently for her to pick up. It seemed like forever, his nerves on edge, his heartbeat rapid.

"Hey, baby," Dante said, a smile transforming his face, as he heard her voice. The dulcet sweet tone of her voice calming his nerves and slowing his rapidly beating heart.

"Hi, honey. You sound strange. Is something wrong? Did something come up? If we need to do a rain check for later, I understand," she told him, her voice soothing.

"No, baby. We are definitely still on. It's just insurance stuff. I'll get it worked out. Nothing to concern yourself with. Did you speak with your Mom?" Dante asked her, walking toward his car, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for any sign of movement.

"Not yet. I have a meeting at 10am, but that shouldn't take too long. Maybe we could meet for lunch at Spencer's? What do you say?" Lulu asked him. Dante needed to spend more time with her family. Lunch would be the perfect opportunity for him to ingratiate himself with her father. Her mother liked Dante; her father, not so much. When he learned about the pregnancy, Lulu didn't think that he would take it so well. It would be good for Dante to suck up to him beforehand.

"Maybe you could bring some of those cigars that my father loves so much," Lulu suggested, as Dante sat inside his car, the seat belt halfway across him, as he realized her intentions.

"They would be a bit difficult to find, Lulu. Not to mention, illegal, since they're Cuban. Baby, what are you up to?" Dante replied, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

"I just think that it's time that we share the happy news. Don't you?" Lulu questioned Dante, a bit apprehensively.

"We did. Lucky and your mother know."

"But, we haven't officially notified them of our engagement. And then, there's the baby?"

"Lulu-"

"Dante, he's my father. I don't want him to hear about any of this from anyone but us. Please, I promise to be a very good suspect later," Lulu implored.

"Hm. Promise?" Dante grinned, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he answered, cringing at the thought of sitting across from her father.

"He practically loves you already, Dante. How could he not? He knows how much I love you and he knows that you would do anything for me. That's a start, Dante," Lulu replied, smiling.

"I would do anything for you, Lulu," Dante told her, thinking about Matt Hunter, "Fine. I should be finished with my meeting by 12:15?"

"It's a date. I love you, honey," Lulu told him, "See you soon."

"I love you too, baby. Do me a favor and stay by your phone. And don't go anywhere without telling anyone. Better yet, finish your meeting and go straight to Spencer's, understand?"

"You are such a worry-wart. Are you going to be this bad, when my belly is swollen and I can barely tie my shoes?"

"Worse. But, you'll love every minute of it. Just do what I say, Lulu. Promise? I love you."

"I promise. See you soon, honey."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Dante sat in a pew at St. Augustine's, staring up at the stained glass dome, depicting Augustine's confessions of the Catholic faith. A man of prolific faith, Dante thought, wishing that he had an ounce of that running through his veins at this moment. He could use all the faith that he could get, the knowledge on how to get out of this mess, and the patience to keep his emotions in check. Sitting on this pew inside the church, Dante Falconeri's thoughts were anything but pure, the images in his head leaning toward Dante's Inferno and a purgatory of his own making.

"This is a strange place to meet. So, what's this about?" Lucky asked Dante, as he slid into the pew directly behind Dante, feeling a bit uneasy in his surroundings. The Spencers weren't exactly a religious family. Well, unless you counted the numerous times his father had assumed the role of a priest, Lucky grinned, wondering if that was considered blasphemous.

"The son of a bitch called," Dante said loudly, someone a few pews over, raising their finger to their lips and shushing him, as Dante glared back.

"I'm not sure who you're talking about?" Lucky asked, leaning closer.

"Matt Hunter. The bastard practically issued a threat. Now, I want to know what the hell you are going to do about it," Dante answered angrily.

"You can start by telling me every word he said to you," Lucky said, leaning in to listen.

* * *

Sonny stood as she approached him, pulling out a chair and directing her to take a seat, "Can I get you something to drink? A glass of milk or an orange juice?"

"Water is fine, thanks," Lulu told him, scooting the chair closer to the table.

"You really need to think about the baby, Lulu. It's important that you take your vitamins and eat healthier. I asked the cook to make breakfast for you," Sonny told her, as the waiter placed a plate of sliced fruits and scrambled eggs in front of her, along with a glass of milk.

"I'm not hungry. So, what was so important? Or, did you just call me to schedule my dairy, fruits and vegetables for the day?" Lulu demanded, pushing the plate away, still angry at her fiancee's father.

"None of this is good for the baby, Lulu. You know that, right? I never meant for any of this to happen. You can explain that to Dante. I think that if we work together-"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you, the man who made me believe that the father of my baby was dead, get back in the good graces of your son?" Lulu asked, in utter disbelief.

"Exactly. I know that together we can do this," Sonny answered, smiling in relief.

"We aren't doing anything, Sonny. I cannot believe that you want me to convince Dante to forgive you. Not even so much as an apology from you, Sonny. You don't even realize the hell that you put me through, that you put Dante through. I will not be your go-between. I'm sorry, but you'll have to figure out some other way of winning back your son's trust. I will not use him. I love him. If he decides that he wants to forgive you, then I'll support him. But, I won't do is use my love for him, or this baby, as a bargaining chip, so that you can feel better," she said in an angry tone, sliding her chair back and standing.

"That's not what I meant, Lulu. He's my son," Sonny told her, rising to stand beside her, "Please, just hear me out," he told her, reaching for her arm.

"Fifteen minutes. That's all I'm asking, Lulu. After that, if you want to walk away I won't stop you. Just hear me out."

"You've got five," Lulu told him, sitting in the chair, "I have errands to run, so make it quick," she said, with arms folded across her chest.

"Olivia always kept Dante away from my business, away from that side of me. She was very protective of him. Because of that, he was always much closer to his mother. I guess I was jealous in a way that he was much more content with her in a kitchen, than learning the ropes of my business."

"Forgive me, but are we talking about your restaurant business, or the non-legit one?" Lulu questioned him, sarcastically.

"I'm not as bad as everyone makes me out to be, Lulu. I care about my family. I look after them, take care of them, even when they insist on doing things alone. That's what being a father is about, observing your children, watching them make choices in life and stepping in when I deem fit."

"Dante is an adult, not a child, Sonny. He has been making his own decisions for a long time. Good decisions. He is gentle and caring. He means what he says and if he doesn't, well he doesn't say it. What you see is what you get with Dante. No false pretenses, no mask that covers the beast beneath."

"That's what I am, a beast? Is that really how you see me?" Sonny asked her, with a look that would make most men quake in their shoes. Yet, she sat there, without fear, no qualms whatsoever about laying every feeling she had about him on the table.

"My father warned me about you, Sonny. He said that getting involved with Dante was a bad idea, that you had a reputation in this town. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, because of the man Dante is and because of the good that I saw in you. But, I was wrong."

"I love my son, Lulu. Nothing will ever change that. I've had to make tough choices in my life, but your father is no angel either, Lulu. Just ask him," Sonny answered, as the waiter walked up to the table.

"Sorry, Mr. C, but you have a call. I know that you said you didn't wish to be disturbed, but the gentleman insisted," the waiter answered, wringing his hands.

"I'm sorry, Lulu, but it looks as if I need to take this. I'd like to continue our conversation at a later time, if that is ok with you. I think that it would be really good for my grandchild to get to know his, or her family. Don't you think?"

"We have all the family we need, Sonny. Dante, myself, my family, our baby will be just fine without you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope that you wouldn't place those emotions on Dante. Since you're all about choices, don't you think that he should make that the decision on whether or not, I'm in my grandchild's life."

"This is one decision that I know Dante will stand by me on. It's really sad, you know, I think that before all of this happened, you had a good relationship with Dante. I honestly believed that it was possible for people to change. But, I guess it is better that we know now and save all of us the agony of seeing who you truly are."

"I suppose that you're going to tell Dante about our little visit, Lulu," Sonny asked, his eyes watching her face.

"Dante and I don't keep things from each other, Sonny. We trust each other completely. It's one of the things that I love most about him. But, you would know that if you truly knew your son," Lulu informed him, rising from her chair and exiting the restaurant.

Sonny sat at the table, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts, as he went over their conversation. His son had chosen a worthy wife, he thought. She was feisty, strong and stubborn. They were at a stalemate now, but he wouldn't give up. He was just as determined to be part of his son and grandchild's life, as she was to keep him out of it.

* * *

Dante was leaving the church, as Lulu ran into him, his eyes full of questions. She wasn't wearing a coat and her arms were wrapped tightly, trying to stave off the wind.

"Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" he scolded, removing his leather coat and placing it around her shoulders, "Where is your coat?"

"I must have forgotten it," she told him, placing a kiss upon his lips, "How did your meeting go?"

"It was fine. How is everything at Crimson?" Dante asked her, hailing a cab, while holding her closely to his side.

"Oh, shoot. I was supposed to grab some files from Kate. Do you mind if we stop by my office before we go to my parents?" she asked, as a taxicab pulled next to him and Dante opened the door for her.

"No. It will give me time to strengthen my armor, before seeing your Dad," Dante grinned, waiting for her to enter the cab.

"Ha Ha, funny, Dante. He's not that bad. He'll love the thought of being a grandfather, you'll see."

"Yeah, sure he will. Excuse me, Mr. Spencer, but I wanted to inform you that your daughter and I have decided to get married. Oh, you knew that? Well, I had hoped to ask for her hand first, but while we're on the subject, did I mention that I inadvertently knocked her up."

"You did not knock me up, Dante Falconeri. And I really doubt the conversation will go like that," she laughed, leaning her head against his chest.

"You don't think so? If I make it out of there in one piece, I'll consider it a good day. How does that sound? Then, we can work on those uniforms that you seem to so fond of."

"Mm. I like that idea," she replied, as they drove toward the Crimson offices. Twenty minutes later, Dante escorted her back into the waiting cab, after insisting on accompanying her toward her office to retrieve her items. Something was definitely up. Dante was protective by nature, but today he seemed a little overboard. Somehow, she didn't think that it had anything to do with being pregnant.

"You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?" Lulu asked him, her fingers caressing the bared skin between his partially unbuttoned shirt.

"Of course, and you would tell me if something were on your mind, correct?" Dante asked her, wondering who she had met with. He saw worry in her eyes, more so than recently and it set him on edge, "You didn't mention who you met with earlier, anyone I know?"

"Just a business contact, no one to be concerned about," she said, keeping her visit with his father under-wraps until she could make sense of it.

"Ok, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, honey. It's fine, really," she said, as the cab pulled to a stop in front of Spencer's.

"Well, here we go. Are you ready?" she asked him, with a grin.

Dante looked as if he had swallowed some really bad fish, his stomach in knots, as he envisioned telling her father about the pregnancy. Lulu smiled, rubbing his back in a reassuring gesture.

"It's not too late, you know. We could elope and move to the island. I'm sure that Fausto has a million other disguises that we could use for the next say ten years?" Dante told her, nervously.

"Come on, you big baby. His bark is worse than his bite," Lulu replied, as Dante paid the driver and assisted her from the cab.

He was probably just worried for nothing. It wasn't as if he hadn't met her father prior to this. Maybe her father's bark was worse than his bite, he thought, as they approached the doors to the restaurant.

With trepidation, he stood behind Lulu, as she opened the doors and entered the restaurant, the smile that had begun to transform his face, removed by the sudden fist that came out of nowhere.

"Shit," Dante yelled, as he held his jaw, the pain agonizing.

"Do you have any idea the hell that you put my princess through?" Luke Spencer shouted, as Lulu's mother held him back and Lulu leaned over Dante.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dad? Oh my God, honey is your jaw broken?" Lulu asked Dante.

"He should be so lucky. For weeks I watched my baby suffer, watched her cry herself to sleep. You tell me why I should let you within an inch of her."

"You're right. I caused her more pain than I'll ever know. But, I love her, Mr. Spencer, so much more than I ever thought possible. I want to marry her, with your permission."

"Hm, seems a little after the fact, doesn't it, son," Luke Spencer accused, staring down at the diamond ring on Lulu's finger, "Are you sure that thing is real, cupcake? I know a really great appraiser."

"Dad!' Lulu cried out in frustration.

"Fine, he can come in. I don't know what was so important that you had to drag me away from my famous ziti."

"We're going to have a baby, Dad!" Lulu exclaimed, as Dante's eyes grew wide and he ducked, as another swing came in his direction.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"What the hell?" Dante exclaimed, narrowly missing the second fist that came his way. His jaw hurt like hell and he could feel his lip starting to swell.

"I'll get the frozen peas," Lulu answered, as Luke headed toward the bar and reached for his prized whiskey.

"Lulu's going to have-"

"I know that it's a lot take in sir," Dante told Luke, cradling his jaw and maintaining his distance from Luke, "but, I promise to take care of her. To take care of them both."

"I'm going to be a-" he said, shivering, his body practically convulsing, "No, I can't even say it."

"Grandfather," Laura shouted from the other room, as Lulu returned with the bag of peas.

"That word is not allowed in this house," Luke yelled, pouring his glass of whiskey and downing it in one gulp.

"You're not a spring chicken anymore, Luke. Get over it. Lulu, honey, I've been meaning to show you my newest recipe for Chicken Tettrazini. You too, relax and I'll get the ingredients ready in the kitchen," Laura told them, as she pulled Luke by the arm, practically dragging him from the room.

"My eyes, my ears...there everywhere. Capiche?" Luke told Dante, as he was pulled from the room.

"Aw, see, baby. He's warming up to me already. Nothing to worry about," Dante grinned, grimacing as Lulu placed the bag of peas against his swollen jaw, "Ouch."

"Oh, honey," Lulu said in a soft voice, her concern evident on her face, "Does it hurt much?"

"Positively excruciating. It's going to need LOTS of care. But, I promise to be a really good boy if you tend to it later," Dante whispered, pulling her into his arms and pretending to pout. His hands found the rounded cheeks of her bottom and squeezed.

"Excruciating, huh? Where exactly does it hurt?" Lulu asked, pushing Dante back against the bar, with a devilish grin. One hand trailed down Dante's back, while the other continued to press the bag of peas against his jaw, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest, while her lips pressed kisses upon his neck.

"Everywhere," he told her with a gasp, as Lulu's teeth nipped at his earlobe and Dante reached for the bag of peas, tossing them on the bar behind them.

"Everywhere? Mm, that sounds promising," Lulu replied, turning toward Dante. His eyes were dark, his body tense, as he gazed from the bar, back to Lulu.

"What?" Lulu asked, as a slow smile spread across Dante's face.

"You. Me. That bar," Dante grinned, using his hand to slowly stroke up and down Lulu's arm, while the other pushed an errant strand off of her face.

"Uh, Dante. This is my parents house. My father's bar. His prized bar."

"Are you scared?" Dante asked, with a grin.

"Of my father? No. But, you should be," Lulu answered, pointing to his discolored jaw.

"We'll have to work out the details," Dante told her, his hand caressing the mahogany wood trim that lined the bar, "Get an overnight invite. But, I could definitely see this fantasy playing out," he said, using that same hand to trail a path from her chin, down her neck, to the hollow between her breasts, "What do you think?"

"I think that you have a death wish, Chef Falconeri. Fiancee or not, if my father so much as suspects-"

"You're right. You'll have to be really quiet," Dante whispered, kissing her on the lips.

"Dante, we're not having sex in my parents house. You may have a death wish, but I don't."

"Chicken. Come on, baby. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's hiding behind my common sense, Dante. No. No way. Do you hear me, Dante?" Lulu demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I sense a challenge. I love challenges," Dante answered, gently turning Lulu's head to the side, so that his lips could get a better hold on her neck.

"Dante, we need to stop," Lulu whispered, in a failed attempt at stalling his attempts. In the background she could hear the soft voices of her parents from the kitchen, her pulse pounding in her chest, like a teenager waiting and praying that they wouldn't get caught.

His lips feasted on the soft skin, suckling the skin behind her ear and using his tongue to send hot shivers of delight straight to her core. Her body awakening to his caresses, his touch.

"Just a few minutes more, I promise," Dante answered, finding a more comfortable position against the bar, spreading his legs a half arm's length apart, so that Lulu could press even closer.

"Oh God," Lulu cried softly, as Dante's tongue thrust inside her ear drum, the sensual move causing her skin to become warmer and her pulse to beat frantically within her chest. She was clutching his shoulders tightly, as Dante continued his exploration, moving down her chest, taking his time.

"Baby you taste so sweet," Dante whispered, the sound erotic to her ears, "God, I want nothing more than to explore every inch of you."

"We can't, Dante. Not here," Lulu told him, gasping, as she felt his hand trail beneath her skirt and slip beneath her panties.

"You feel incredible, Lulu, " Dante said softly, for her ears alone. He stroked her, sliding one finger against her sex and teasing. Then, caught her gasp of surprise with his lips, as his finger slipped inside.

"Lulu, honey. Dante. It's all set," Laura shouted from the kitchen, her dainty footsteps sounding like a marching militia on the wooden floorboards.

"Dante, my parents," Lulu exclaimed, as she reluctantly broke away from his kiss and felt his finger take one last swipe inside of her, causing her body to jerk and a swell of moisture to expel from her body.

"Mm. I knew it. Sweet," Dante replied, as he placed his finger in his mouth and sucked. The action caused her insides to jump and her pulse to skyrocket. He was the devil in disguise, Lulu thought, adjusting her clothes. She felt over-excited. Her body tense. Her release just out of reach. One touch from him and she felt that she would explode.

"Satisfied?" Lulu asked him, with a note of displeasure.

Dante moved closer, his mouth practically touching her ear, "Not quite. But, don't worry. Very soon," he said with a heated tone, every word like a sizzling touch to her skin.

"Are you ready, Chef Falconeri? My chicken tettrazini is famous. Hot and spicy," Laura smiled, "It's a family recipe. But, Lulu talked me into kicking it up a notch."

"Hm. Lulu and me cooking a hot and spicy dish? I'm salivating already. Where do we start?" Dante asked, as Lulu pushed him forward, mumbling under her breath and smacking his backside.

"Not so fast, Dante. You and me need to talk," Luke told him, as Lulu and Laura looked on nervously.

"Play nice, Dad," Lulu told her father, as Dante looked at her in horror.

"Lulu, baby. You need me in there. I'm a chef. Remember."

"It's just a few minutes, Dante. You can bond."

"This way, son," Luke told Dante, ushering him toward the sofa.

Dante sat down, his stomach plunging at the conversation ahead. He looked toward the kitchen doors in desperation, his eyes looking for any sign of escape.

"Now, let's talk about what I expect from you," Luke told his future son-in-law.

* * *

Lulu and her mother entered the kitchen, Lulu's glance moving repeatedly behind her,

"He's fine, Lulu. Now, we're going to have to settle on a date," her mother told her, as they walked toward the kitchen, "Is Kate going to cater? What about the church? We could have the reception at the restaurant. What do you think?"

"I think that this is all coming on way too fast, Mom. I'm just barely getting used to the idea of a future with Dante. A baby. I plan other people's events. How am I supposed to plan my own? I don't even know where to start, Mom."

"Leave it all up to me, baby. Now, we need to talk about living arrangements. I know that you and Dante are living in the apartment, but honey you really need to consider staying here, at the restaurant, just until the wedding."

"Why?" Lulu asked, "Everyone in the family knows we're living together. So, what if we live under the same roof until the wedding."

"Lulu, honey, I'm not saying that you shouldn't. I'm just saying that maybe Dante would win some points with your father if you weren't-"

"I'm supposed to stop sleeping with Dante, because it makes Dad uncomfortable. I'm not in high school, Mom. This isn't some prom date where I got knocked up. Dante and I love each other. We're not getting married because of the baby. We want to spend the rest of our lives together. Our baby is just an added blessing."

"Work with me, honey. It'll take what six weeks to plan your wedding. How long is that really? Just think about it. You and your father could spend more time together. You could talk about Dante, get your father to understand him more, like him."

"I'm marrying, Dante, Mom. Dad's just going to have to accept it. What's his problem anyway? It's not as if Dante were a cop. That I could understand Dad freaking out about. But, a chef."

"Honey, when you marry, you inherit his family. This is a big adjustment for your father. Sonny and your father have some bad blood between them."

"Dante is nothing like Sonny. They're just related," Lulu told her mother.

"He's his father, Lulu. Whether or not, Dante wants him in his life at this moment. He's going to have to make a choice. Your father just doesn't want you caught in the middle. He loves you."

"Well, Dante loves me. He would never put me in the middle. He's honest with me. We both are. We understand how important that is in a relationship. Dante tells me everything. Me too," Lulu answered, thinking about her visit with Sonny earlier. She should tell Dante.

"Just think about it, all right, honey. A few weeks under your father's roof, how hard could that be?"

"Seriously, Mom. The last time I stayed overnight he gave me a curfew," Lulu told her, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's protective. You're his baby."

"It was last year, Mom. I'm not sixteen."

"He only wants the best for you. You know that, honey."

"Well, Dante's the best, Mom. Dad just has to accept that," Lulu replied, as her cell phone rang.

"Lulu Spencer," she answered, listening to the caller on the other end.

"Look, Ms. Spencer, I shouldn't even be calling you, but I know how invested your boyfriend is in his place. I don't want to see everything go up in smoke. It's just money, right. Who cares who it comes from? I can understand him not wanting Mr. Corrinthos' funds invested in his school, but he needs to move forward on the project. If he doesn't open his school soon, he could face financial difficulties. His students paid fees. They expect services, Ms. Spencer."

"I don't understand," Lulu replied, moving toward the far end of the room, lowering her voice, "I thought that Dante's school was insured. Who is this?"

"Just an interested party, Ms. Spencer. I'd hate for your boyfriend's dreams to come crashing down. Maybe if you were to invest-"

"Me? I don't have that kind of money. I mean, I have a trust, but Dante would never-"

"That's too bad. It's a good school. Well, if anything changes, just contact the contractor. They'll arrange everything. I really wish you and your family the best, Ms. Spencer. Whatever happens."

"Is everything all right, Lulu?" Laura asked, noticing the look of worry on Lulu's face.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just something that I need to look into," Lulu told her mother, forcing a smile on her face.

"Let's go find our men. I don't hear any yelling. Do you think they're still alive?" Laura laughed.

"Barely," Lulu grinned.

"You did good Mr. Feldman. I think that she believed every word," he told the insurance agent, while scratching his chin.

"I could get fired. What do you want with her anyway? If this gets back to me," the agent threatened, pointing his finger at the young man in front of him, "I'll go to the police."

"And tell them what, Mr. Feldman. You represent Gitelman and Steen Insurance, it's your voice that Ms. Spencer will recognize and well, you did have that altercation with Mr. Falconeri," he said, shaking his head, "No. I really don't think that going to the police is a good idea. In fact, I think that it's a very poor decision on your part, don't you?"

"Look, I don't want any part of this. I should have listened to my instincts when you called," the agent said, turning to pick up his briefcase.

"Yes, you should have, Mr. Feldman," Matt Hunter replied, grabbing him from behind and cutting off his airwaves, "You really should have," he answered moments later, releasing his hold and watching Mr. Feldman's briefcase and lifeless body drop to the ground.

"Sorry our business arrangement had to end so soon, Mr. Feldman," Matt Hunter said, dragging his body toward the pier's edge, "I really had hoped that we could work this out. But, then you had to go and mention the police," he said, pushing the body into the water. He tossed the briefcase into a nearby trash container.

"Not smart. Not smart at all, Mr. Feldman," Matt Hunter smiled, brushing his gloved hands against his pants, "Oh well, let's hope she takes the bait. Shall we?"

* * *

"Dante," Luke acknowledged, "I'm sure that you understand my concern. Your father isn't exactly America's Most Loved. My baby deserves to be treated special. She's my little girl," Luke told Dante, wringing his hands, as Dante looked on.

"I couldn't agree more. She's the best part of me. I love her," Dante answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you? She deserves someone who appreciates her, Mr. Falconeri. You think you do that?" Luke demanded.

"Every day," Dante answered, Luke's questions like knives being thrown in his direction. Each one closer and closer to striking him.

"Hm. We'll see, son. I'm watching, you know. Every move. Video surveillance," Luke whispered.

"Um, ok," Dante replied, nervously adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Just ignore him, Dante," Laura interrupted, "He doesn't have any hidden cameras. I promise."

"That's what she thinks, Chef Falconeri," Luke whispered, "One slip up, pal. One tear from my baby's eye because of you and I'll be on you so fast you won't know what hit you. Just remember that," Luke told him, standing.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Lulu questioned, in irritation.

"We were just talking, princess. Man to man. I think that we have a better understanding of each other now. Don't we, Mr. Falconeri?"

"Definitely, Mr. Spencer. I plan on proving you wrong. No matter how long it takes, sir."

"Hm. We'll see," Luke Spencer answered, walking toward the door, "I have to take care of some business now, so...my girls," Luke said, kissing Lulu on the head and placing a kiss on Laura's lips,"I will see you later."

"I'm watching you," Luke told Dante, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sure you are," Dante replied, looking around the room. If he were a camera where would he hide.

"So, it's just Dante and I," Lulu said out loud, punching Dante in the arm and grabbing his attention.

"So, it appears. Well, let's get started. I make a mean cornbread too, Dante. Care to try it?" Laura dared him.

"You bet, Ma'am. I love cornbread."

"What was that about?" Lulu whispered to Dante, referring to his conversation about her father.

"Not now. I'll explain later."

A few minutes later, Dante took the spoon from Lulu's mother and tasted the concoction placed before him, "Needs more sugar."

"Are you sure? Yes. Mm," Laura said, tasting the sweet cornbread mixture," It does need more sugar," she said, as her phone vibrated in her apron pocket. She glanced down and read the text.

"Darn it, I forgot about Elizabeth. Her grandmother can't babysit today and she has a shift at the hospital this afternoon. Will you two be all right while I run over to pick up Spencer?"

"Sure, Mom," Lulu told her, "We'll just clean up here and call you later."

"Nonsense, honey. The two of you should cook together. It'll give you time to relax. Marriage and parenthood is a big step," Laura told them, grabbing her coat and heading out the door, "Now would be a good time to mention our conversation, Lulu," Laura suggested, nodding at Dante, "Think about it."

Laura exited the kitchen, the doors swinging behind her. They were alone. In the kitchen. In the house.

"She's right you know," Dante told Lulu, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her neck.

Her bottom was pressed tightly against him, his chest against her back, as his hands stroked her abdomen.

"About what?" Lulu asked, moving the ingredients closer and mixing the dry ingredients. She did not want to have this conversation with Dante.

"Marriage, babies, it is a big step. Now, cooking, that's easy." Dante grinned, grabbing a bowl in front of him and tossing the ingredients inside.

"Speaking of cooking, Dante, how are the renovations for the school coming along?" Lulu asked, focused on Dante's face.

"The school?" Dante answered, his eyes avoiding hers, darting toward the safety of the cornbread.

"It's fine. No problems whatsoever. Now, where is that sugar?" Dante asked, turning to the counter behind him and searching among the various containers, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You would tell me, right? If there was a problem," Lulu said, as Dante walked toward her, the sugar in his arms.

"Of course, baby," Dante replied, his hands shaking, as Lulu reached for the sugar.

"Good. This marriage will be a two-way street, Dante. You know that? If you need anything you could come to me, to my family," Lulu told him, with concern.

"It's fine, Lulu. There is nothing to worry about and I sure as hell would not go to your father if there was. The man hates me as it is, Lulu. I'm going to have to jump through hoops just to get him to even consider that I'm worthy enough for you. If he's proved right, god help me."

"Give him time, Dante. He'll love you just as much as I do. You'll see. Everything will be fine," Lulu told him, kissing him on the lips, "Now, we're hungry," she said rubbing her abdomen, "Hand me that sugar."

"So, what exactly did your mother want you to talk to me about?" Dante asked, adding a quarter cup of sugar and tasting the cornbread. Perfect, he thought, smacking his lips.

"It's crazy, really. You'd never go for it," Lulu told him.

"Try me. I like your mother. What? How bad could it be?" Dante asked.

"She thinks that I should move into the house," Lulu told him, as Dante raised an eyebrow.

"It is larger. It would also solve that problem about your Dad's bar," Dante grinned.

"About that, I think that might not be an option right now," Lulu answered, hesitating.

"Why? Did the doctor say something?" Dante said, concerned.

"No. We're perfectly healthy."

"Then, what? Lulu, baby, what aren't you telling me?" Dante asked her, suddenly frantic.

"Mom thinks we should stop having sex. That I should sleep here and you should stay in the apartment. But, just until the wedding."

"You're right, that's crazy," Dante answered.

"She thinks that my Dad would like you more, if we didn't-"

"Seriously. You're pregnant, Lulu. This isn't the stone ages," Dante said, wringing his hands together, nervously, "Although, it could get him on my good side. I mean, how hard could it be, right? What are we talking about a few days?" Dante asked Lulu, smiling.

"Six weeks," Lulu told him, as she heard the bowl crash to the floor.

"SIX WEEKS!" Dante shouted, his eyes wide, displaying his shock.

"It's not really that long, Dante. You said so yourself. You could handle it," Lulu said softly, "For my Dad."

"But, Lulu. Six weeks," he answered, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "That's...No, absolutely not."

"Not even for me," Lulu pleaded, as Dante looked on in desperation.

"Baby, I don't think you understand. You can't lead a man to the oasis, show him water and then tell him he can't drink. What the hell did I do to deserve this anyway?"

"You could sneak in and we could snuggle," Lulu suggested with a grin.

"Baby, six weeks," Dante answered frustrated, "Not even a little foreplay?"

"No sex, Dante," Lulu replied, shaking her head, "Not until after the wedding."

"Six weeks. Jesus, Lulu," Dante responded, sullenly, caving, "Not a day longer, you hear?" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not one more day," Lulu grinned, as Dante sighed behind her.

"Six weeks," he said one last time in disbelief. The next few weeks were going to be the longest days of his life.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"You must be starving, Dante?" Laura asked him, as Dante leaned forward, his leg ensnaring Lulu's under the table.

"You have no idea," Dante grinned, his eyes insinuating something else, as he trailed his leg alongside Lulu's, eliciting a soft gasp.

"Stop it," Lulu ordered, as Dante mouthed, make me.

"Did you say something, honey?" Laura asked her daughter, as Luke's eyes looked up from the paper in front of him.

"No. Nothing," Lulu answered, glaring at Dante.

"So, Dante...How are the renovations going?" Luke asked, his eyes probing.

"Fine, sir. Why do you ask?" Dante questioned, sitting up straighter.

"I had heard that you came across some glitch in your paperwork," Luke answered, as Lulu turned her focus toward her father.

"You heard wrong," Dante insisted, his posture stiff. Lulu shifted in her seat, removing one hand from the table and placing it on his, resting on his leg.

"Everything is fine. Nothing that can't be worked out. It should be completed in a few months time," Dante answered, trying to reassure her father. He gripped her hand in his, turning it so that the soft skin of her wrist lay captive to his thumb.

"So you say," Luke replied, his suspicious nature on high alert. He had his sources. The man was lying to him. Why?

"Honey, have a roll?" Laura ordered, placing one on his plate with such force that it tilted the ceramic, nearly toppling the contents.

"So, how is your stay at the apartment? Is it warm enough?" Laura inquired, as Dante rubbed his thumb over Lulu's wrist, softly stroking it beneath the table, "Not nearly enough. But, I thank you for the hospitality," Dante said, smiling.

"Luke, you should take a look. Maybe a fuse needs replaced?" Laura insisted, as Luke peered back down at his paper.

"Blankets are on the second floor. You can take a few on your way out," Luke answered, his eyes remaining locked on the newspaper.

"That's so kind of you, Mr. Spencer," Dante replied, his hand drifting to the top of Lulu's thigh. His fingers trailing beneath the hem of her black skirt.

"I don't think-" Lulu began, inhaling deeply, as Dante teased the satin softness of her inner thigh.

"Lulu is right, Luke. A few blankets aren't going to solve the problem," Laura stated, fuming at her husband's obvious disinterest, as Lulu turned her face to Dante's, sending him a look of displeasure and wrenching his hand from beneath her skirt.

"Behave," she whispered, as her father turned in her direction and she smiled up at him.

"What are you up to, honey?"

"What do you mean, Dad?" Lulu asked, nonchalantly.

"The wedding? Are the plans coming along nicely? Not spending too much of my money, are you honey?" Luke smiled, turning his focus to Dante's, whose face had turned red with anger, as he threw his napkin onto the plate, "You know, I'm concerned, Dante. With your school out of commission, how do you intend on taking care of business. Marriage is hard enough without an added baby to the mix."

"Dad," Lulu fumed, reaching for Dante's hand and trying to calm him down, "Mom and I have everything under control. For the last time, Dante and I want something simple. Olivia is helping out, too."

"How long did it take for you to run to your father?" Luke asked, baiting Dante.

"I've told you. I want nothing to do with my father, or his business," Dante answered, as Lulu leaned toward him, trying to comfort him.

"So you keep saying," Luke answered, trying to read Dante's face.

"I keep saying it, because it's the truth. Look, I don't know what I did to earn your contempt, but I love your daughter."

"That's enough for me, Dante. Another glass of wine?" Laura asked Dante, sending a scorching look toward her husband.

"I would love a beer if you have one," Dante said, holding tightly to Lulu's hand.

"Water for me, Mom," Lulu answered, smiling.

"One Bismark, and a glass of milk coming right up," Laura replied, as Lulu's mouth formed a frown, "I hate milk."

"You'll thank me later. Try to behave, would you honey?" Laura told Luke, as she retreated to the kitchen.

"What do you have against Dante, Dad?" Lulu inquired, while holding Dante's hand beneath the table.

"Princess, I don't have anything against Dante. I just want to make sure that my babies are taken care of."

"Well, we are, Dad. Dante loves me. He loves us both."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot tonight."

"That's because it's true, Mr. Spencer," Dante told Lulu's father.

"Forgive me, Dante. But, around here, you have to earn my trust. I trusted in your father once, a long time ago. He taught me a valuable lesson. I won't make that same mistake again. My daughter and that grandchild she is carrying, well they're the most important thing in the world to me. I don't take kindly to them being hurt."

"Understood, Sir," Dante replied, realizing what this was all about, "I never meant for Lulu to suffer. If I could have stopped him-"

"It's water under the bridge, son. Just know that I'm watching you."

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, Luke retiring to his study, as Laura, Dante and Lulu retired to the living room. Laura told Dante about growing up as a Webber and meeting Luke Spencer for the first time, his sudden appearance in her father's club and his insistance on dating the bosses' newest hostess.

"I hated him at first," she smiled, "Luke had the biggest ego around."

"Hm. That sounds familiar," Lulu grinned, looking at Dante.

"What?" he replied, smiling.

"It sounds like you two had an amazing life," Dante responded, turning his focus to Lulu's mother.

"We did. We still do. He doesn't hate you, Dante. He's just cautious. Lulu is his baby girl. He's protective."

"I get that. I'm protective of her, too," Dante replied, his gaze locking on Lulu's.

"So, it's getting late," Laura implied, focusing on Dante and looking toward Lulu, "Honey, why don't you see Dante to the door? You and the baby should get some rest."

"Mom? I'm not sixteen. I don't have a curfew," Lulu whispered, her voice hard.

"It's all right, Lulu. Six weeks, remember?" he said softly, kissing her on the lips, "Come on, walk me to the door."

"Goodnight, Dante." Laura told him.

"Night, Mrs. Spencer," Dante answered, as Lulu stood next to him at the front door.

"I don't want you to leave yet, Dante," Lulu whispered.

"Why? Did you want to neck on the couch?" Dante laughed, as Lulu punched him playfully in the stomach.

"You are unbelievable, Chef Falconeri!" Lulu replied, as Dante swooped down, lifting her in his arms and planting a hot, torrid kiss upon her lips. He nearly stole the breath from her lungs, her body limp, as he held her against him.

"Goodnight, baby," Dante told her, releasing her from his grip and watching as her body slid down his. She was wearing too much clothing, Dante thought. He wanted to feel her skin against his.

"Night, Dante," Lulu said softly, reluctantly closing the door.

* * *

"Baby? Did you hear what I said?" Olivia asked, her hand reaching toward his forehead and pushing a lock of his hair off of his face.

"Huh? What? Did you find something?" Dante questioned, his mind recalling the dinner he'd shared with Lulu's parents over two weeks ago. His mother's voice jarred him from his thoughts, causing his mouth to form a frown.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, you have not heard a single word that I said," she chastised him, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Ma, guess my mind has just been on other things."

"You look tired, honey. Have you been sleeping?" his mother asked him, with concern.

"A couple of minutes here and there. I've been busy, Ma," Dante told her, running his hand through his hair, as a look of worry passed over her face.

"Aw, my sweet, baby boy, you miss her. I still don't understand why you two are doing this, but I know that your father's mother, Adela is smiling down at you."

"You think so, Ma. Wasn't Adela a bit of a free-spirit? Can't imagine her being ok with this situation."

"You bite your tongue, Dante. Free-spirit. Maybe in her day. When I married your father, that woman was as straight-laced as they come. But, you baby, that woman loved you. She is smiling down on you, honey. I know so. And do you know what she is saying?"

"What, Ma?"

"I can hear her in that nasily voice of hers, her hand propped on her hip...Dante, you look exhausted. Olivia, why does he look tired?"

"She always found a way of blaming you," Dante laughed, smiling at the memory of his nonna.

"Well, mother-in-law's have a tendency to do that to you, honey. Now, with respect to your nonna, promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I'll try, Ma."

"Oh, I know just the thing to make you feel better, baby. Your father's Aglio et Oglio," she shouted from the kitchen.

"Ma, I have food. I'm a chef, remember. Don't you think I'm a little old for you to be cooking my meals for me. I am capable of cooking my own dinner."

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, don't make me smack you upside the head. You are never too old for your Ma to take care of you. Besides, with Lulu in the Spencer house, you're probably moping around the apartment. Have you even picked up after yourself?"

"Ma! I had a place before I met Lulu."

"Dante, I saw that apartment. It was a mess," Olivia replied, raising her eyebrow and placing her hand on her hip.

"Hey, I went to the laundromat. I even separated the whites from the darks. Just because you dropped off a casserole a few times a week, doesn't mean that I didn't take care of my place."

"Dante, don't get cross. You're face is turning red and it's not good for your blood pressure. There is nothing wrong with me wanting to take care of my baby boy," Olivia told him, pinching his cheeks.

"I hate to break it to you, Ma. But, I haven't been your baby in over twenty-five years," Dante answered, as Olivia smacked him over the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Nonsense, honey. You'll always be my baby," Olivia cooed, "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Ma. Now, can you heat up that pasta. I'm starving."

"Sure thing, baby. Now, take a seat on the couch. I'll grab us a few beers and you can tell me all about the construction on the school."

"I'd rather talk about Lulu, if that's all right with you, Ma?"

"Of course, honey. Is everything all right? You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Olivia questioned, handing him a beer and sitting down next to him.

"Nah, nothing like that, Ma. It's kind of ackward to ask, but-"

"Spit it out, baby. I'm listening," Olivia answered, her eyes focused on him.

"How did you know that you would be a good parent? That you would make the right choices for me?"

"Aw, honey. You're going to be a great father. I know," Olivia gushed.

"But, how did you know? Were you scared? I know that you had Dad, but-"

"Did I worry about what he did and how it would affect you? Maybe. But, honey, from the moment they placed you in my arms everything changed. You were just so beautiful," Olivia cried, ruffling his hair.

"You didn't question how you would keep me safe?"

"Not a second, Dante. I knew from that first moment that I held you, that you were the most important thing in the world to me. I loved you, honey. So much. Your father insisted on bodyguards, but I wouldn't have it. You were something special. I was going to protect you from that part of his life. So, I did. He went about his business, but kept it out of our home. That's the way I wanted it, honey. To keep you safe. No part of his lifestyle was going to touch you and God help anyone that tried to stand in my way."

"You know, I knew, right Ma?"

"You knew, what when you were little?"

"Ma, please. Jimmy Pastorelli threatened to put me in a locker and I punched him in the nose. His father showed up at the school, yelling and screaming about getting me thrown out, but as soon as he Dad showed up everyone went quiet."

"Your father always had a way of speaking without using his words," Olivia answered, stroking his brow.

"Yeah, well, his words, Ma, they budded in where they shouldn't have," Dante replied, his face turning angry.

"What do you mean? If this is about the island and Lulu, honey I understand. But, no matter what disagreements or misunderstandings you have, he's still your father."

"I lost my school, Ma. Everything that I have worked so hard for. What am I supposed to do? How can I look Lulu in the eye and promise to take care of her? To take care of our family, Ma. I'm not going to him. I know that's what he wants. I don't what to do," Dante shared, rising from his seat and pacing in frustration.

"First of all, Lulu loves you. And whatever problems you have, you will work out together. As far as your father is concerned, exactly what do you think that he did? I thought that the school was under construction. Are you having trouble with the contractors?"

"You could say that. Dad, somehow got hold of my insurance policy and made himself the primary holder. If that's not bad enough, he let the coverage lapse, Ma. The insurance company won't cover any damage from the fire."

"I don't understand. How could Sonny?"

"I don't either, Ma. But, somehow he did. He hated the fact that I started that school, you know that. He never supported me on it. I just never thought that he'd-"

"It'll work out fine, honey. You'll see," Olivia assured her son, standing and moving beside him, "That school of yours will be bigger and better than ever. Trust me."

"I want to, Ma. But, everything is just so messed up right now. The last few weeks all I've wanted to do was just tell Lulu, but then her mother suggested-"

"Well, sometimes we have to bend the rules a bit, honey. If you need to talk to her. Go, Dante. Lulu loves you. She won't turn you away."

"I love you, Ma."

"I love you, too, Dante."

* * *

"I must be crazy," Dante said out loud, staring at the massive oak that stood sentry alongside Lulu's second-story window. It was after 10pm and the lights of the restaurant below were dimmed, signaling that the restaurant was closed. The black of the night cloaked Dante, as he moved closer to the tree that led up to Lulu.

He hadn't done anything like this since, well...never.

Not once had he ever climbed some girl's tree, let alone thought about it.

Certifiably crazy, he corrected himself, staring up, up at the tree in front of him.

It wasn't that far.

He could do this, he thought, running his hand through his dark locks, expressing his nervousness.

He reached for the nearest branch and attempted to pull himself up, his arms shaking with the weight of his body dangling and the leaves falling from the tree to land onto the ground beneath him. His fingers began to lose their grip, the sweat pouring from his forehead at the effort to lift himself.

Christ, this was harder than he thought, dropping to the ground and analyzing his situation once more. He needed some kind of boost.

The fence, he smiled, spotting the wooden latticework that contained the flowers.

He reached for the branch once more, swinging his feet until they were atop the fence, the force of his weight causing the wood to creak, as he stood upon it. He pulled himself up, his feet straddling the arm of the tree. Slowly he moved snakelike, outward onto the branch, praying that it held his weight.

Shadybrook crazy, he thought, staring down at the ground beneath.

Oh, hell. Here goes.

Lulu Spencer tossed and turned for the hundredth time, her body aching. She clutched the pillow tightly, its softness not even a fraction of Dante's warmth, her arms and legs seeking his comfort. Only two weeks had passed, since Dante had agreed to her mother's suggestion, staying in their apartment alone, while she slept in her childhood room in her parent's brownstone.

Two weeks of sleeping alone.

Fourteen days of barely seeing Dante.

Fourteen nights without him.

That first week was torture, her body instinctively turning toward his, craving his touch, the feel of him next to her. She wasn't fearful. Not like before. She didn't wake up, frantically searching for him, or feel her heart stop in her chest at the empty spot beside her.

She just missed him.

She shifted once again, her back an agonizing dull pain, but no matter what position she lay in, she couldn't get comfortable. She turned once more, cradling her stomach, her back against the bed and stared at the ceiling, counting the minutes until the sun rose and she could see Dante once again.

Dammit. This was his fault, Lulu thought, recalling the feeling of his hand on her leg, the stroke of his thumb against her skin. Two weeks. If he kept his hands to himself at that dinner, maybe she wouldn't have spent the last few weeks spending every waking hour thinking about those hands of his. The feel of his fingers caressing her skin.

Bastard, she thought, furious that she couldn't ring his neck at this very moment.

She propped the pillow up behind her, reached for the remote and turned on the television, flipping through the channels.

She should have suggested they elope, she thought. Four more weeks, she didn't know if she could handle it, she thought, attempting to find the slightest bit of ease on her back, as she continued to channel surf. In the last few days she noticed small changes in her body, it started with increased nausea, an ache in her back that no amount of heat could dispel. Her emotions were a complete whirlwind, one minute she was happy, the next she was crying. She couldn't control it. She'd never felt this way in her life. She didn't know what to do to alleviate it.

She settled on the movie, Sleepless in Seattle, placing the control on the nightstand, as the tears started brimming in her eyes. She watched the little boy place his hands on his hips, angry that his father was going out on a date with a woman that he didn't approve of, "You tell him, Jonah!" she yelled at the screen, as the kid stormed off and his father muttered something about a one-night stand.

She heard a knock on the window, her heart practically leaping out of her chest, as she saw the face in the window.

"Dante?" she whispered, sliding across the bed, and walking toward the window. She unlocked it, pushing the window up.

"Miss me?" he said, hugging the branch.

"Are you crazy? What if my father sees you?" Lulu answered, looking down at the ground in fear. He climbed up here?

She saw the light from the back door appear below, the same moment as Dante.

"Why do I always have to be the one to take out the trash?" Luke stated, his lowered voice carried on the night air, "Isn't that why we hire our restaurant staff?" he yelled, increasing his voice, so that his wife could hear the anger in his voice.

Dante clutched the tree limb with both hands, his eyes focused on Luke below. One foot pushed back against a smaller limb, sending a cascade of leaves to catch upon the wind, floating toward the ground.

"Stop complaining, Luke," Laura shouted from somewhere in the house, as Luke brushed a leaf that had drifted onto his shoe.

Dante inhaled a sharp breath, Lulu held hers, standing silently in front of her window.

"Son of a-" Luke shouted, looking up at the roof, as Dante looked like he was going to topple from the tree and Lulu was getting ready to confess everything to her Dad.

"Laura, call the roofing company. Damn birds are nesting in the gutters again."

"Tomorrow, Luke. Come to bed," Laura ordered, as Luke turned off the porch light and entered the restaurant.

Dante and Lulu both expelled their breaths simultaneously, his eyes locked on hers, as Lulu looiked like she was about to faint.

"What are you doing here, Dante?" Lulu said softly, her cheeks wet from tears and the look of fear leaving her eyes.

"I thought that was pretty obvious," Dante laughed, sliding to one side, as his hand lost its grip, "Oh crap," Dante shouted, "I almost lost it for a second there. Whew!" he laughed, looking at the ground and then back at her.

"Ssh. My parents are going to hear you," Lulu said, scolding him, as she wiped the tears from her face and grinned.

"Do you think he saw us?" Dante grinned, as Lulu glared back at him.

"If he had, Dante. The police would beneath my window as we speak."

"Wait, have you been crying? Baby, what's wrong?" Dante asked, seeing the tears on her cheeks, worried, as he crawled toward her.

"Be careful," Lulu exclaimed, as he practically jumped through the window.

"That old tree. It's perfectly safe, baby. Besides, nothing would keep me from you," Dante answered, kissing her on the lips, "I missed you, baby. Now, tell me what's wrong?" he asked, kissing her on the top of her head and pulling her into his arms.

"You're crazy. You know that, don't you? Why am I crying? I don't know. I cry at everything, Dante. Some stupid commercial came on this morning on one of those cable stations. It was the one where the son comes home after being away for awhile and he makes coffee. The sister comes down and then the entire family, " Lulu told him, weeping, "It's not even Christmas, Dante."

"You're crying because of coffee?" Dante laughed, as Lulu wiped her eyes and slugged him in the shoulder.

"This isn't funny, Dante," Lulu wept, her tears falling, as a smile started to transform her face.

"I can see that. Coffee is serious business," Dante grinned, holding her tighter.

"I hate you," Lulu told him, hugging him.

"I love you, baby," Dante answered, kissing her on the top of her head once more and continuing to embrace her.

"You didn't answer my question," Lulu said, looking up at him.

"Mm, what question was that?" Dante asked, wiping the tears from her face with the pads of his fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I missed you," Dante told her, turning to close the window. He tossed his coat onto a nearby chair and then sat down, pulling off his shoes.

"I thought that we said the we wouldn't do THIS," she said pointing to Dante, who was now shedding his clothes at a rapid pace, "not until AFTER the wedding."

"About that," Dante replied, with a cocky grin, "someone who is incredibly smart, reminded me that rules are meant to be broken."

"We're not having sex in my parent's house, Dante," Lulu answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're really hung up on this, aren't you?" he grinned, kissing her on the lips, as his hands trailed along the belt straps of her robe and he moved closer.

"I'm not hung up, Dante," Lulu stated, placing her hands on his chest and halting his steps.

"What are you so afraid of? You never brought anyone up-"

"NO! Are you crazy, Dante? You've met my father," Lulu reminded him.

"You're right. You're not exactly quiet," Dante grinned, as she reached for a pillow and threw it at him.

"Ouch" Dante laughed, as Lulu placed her hand over his mouth, stifling it.

"Ssh," she told him, as he leaned in closer, placing his hands on either side of her face, "Kiss me, Lulu."

"Dante, we can't-"

"Just one kiss," Dante begged, his eyes locked on hers.

Lulu pressed her lips to his, the soft skin causing an electric current to pulse through her body. She coaxed his lips to part, sucking on his bottom lip and using her tongue to dart inside. He opened his mouth wider and Lulu tilted her head to one side, mating her tongue with his.

"You have no idea, how long I have been waiting for this," Dante told Lulu, breaking their kiss and backing toward the bed. His hands made quick work of the belt, untying it in record time and using his hands to part the robe.

Her breast looked larger, Dante thought, his hands molding the two mounds in front of him. Instantly her nipples, jumped to attention and Lulu released a soft gasp.

Dante pushed the robe off of her shoulders, his hands slowly moving down her arms, his lips feasting on the hollow between her breasts, his eyes half-closed.

Slowly, he trailed kisses toward her abdomen, his hands moving toward her hips and stopping suddenly, as Lulu's hands that were gripping his shoulders, tensed. His eyes opened, his hands drifting to the obvious roundness that was now displayed above her womb.

"Lulu?"

"I'm repulsive, aren't I?" Lulu cried softly, dropping her hands to her sides. She was sick of crying, but dammit she couldn't help it.

"Baby, when did this-"

"I don't know, in the last few days, maybe. You should just go," Lulu told him, turning her gaze to avoid the disgust she was sure was displayed in his eyes.

"I can't believe this," Dante exclaimed, once again running his hand through his hair.

"I know. Neither can I. Just look at me," Lulu whispered, seeing the potruding roundness. Her jeans didn't fit. Her blouses were too small, revealing her pregnancy. Face it, she was fat, she thought, feeling another pool of tears in her eyes.

"This is why I didn't want us to be separated, Lulu," Dante whispered sullenly, his hands drifting to the round softness of her abdomen, "I didn't want to miss a second of this, Lulu."

"You don't think that I look fat," Lulu replied softly, the tears spilling from her eyes, as Dante reached up and brushed them from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Baby, you are so beautiful," he told her, leaning closer and placing a soft kiss upon the evidence of their little miracle.

"Hi, little guy," Dante whispered, his hand caressing her, "I missed your mama and you very much," he said, his own tears falling upon his cheeks.

"You know, our baby girl is going to be traumatized if you keep insisting she is a boy," Lulu smiled, as Dante gently pulled her onto the bed and kissed her soundly.

"He will be just fine," Dante grinned, his smile fading, as he noticed the shadows beneath her eyes.

"I can't think of a place I'd rather be," Dante answered, snuggling close to her, his hands resting on her abdomen.

He smiled. The smile soon turning to a full-fledged grin, as he rubbed her abdomen. His baby. Their baby was beneath his fingertips. He was in awe at the feelings that were rushing through him. He cradled them close, Lulu and his baby, his eyes resisting sleep until he felt the rise of her chest and heard the soft breaths of her slumber. Only then, did he allow his exhaustion to come and his eyes to close.

* * *

Laura lay next to her husband, his hands locked around her, as they watched television together. She smiled, completely content. She truly was happy with him, even when his stubbornness and his bullheadedness reared its head.

"I know what you are doing?" Laura told him, as Luke looked at her in surprise.

"Hm, sweetness, what am I doing?" Luke asked, innocently.

"Putting that poor man through the ringer, Luke. Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about? I know you, Luke, remember?"

"He'll come through it unscathed, don't worry," Luke answered, with a grin.

"He's not Sonny. Let it go. He loves Lulu. They're good for each other, Luke. It's time you let her be happy."

"I want her to be happy, Laura, " Luke admitted in defeat, "But, does it have to be...well, with him?"

"Yes, honey, it does. Now, what do you say? Will you promise me that you'll give him a chance?" Laura pleaded, "He is staying all by himself in that apartment. That has to count for something."

"Fine. First thing tomorrow, I'll speak with him. But, Laura, I'm not making any promises. I still don't trust him."

"She's your baby, Luke. No one is ever going to be good enough for you. But, Lulu loves him. That makes him more than enough in my eyes," Laura answered, as Luke looked on in contemplation.

"He is a chef, Laura. Sonny's son. I can get past the fact that Sonny is a mobster, but the man nearly destroyed everything that we have. How am I supposed to trust that his son won't do the same?"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Princess, breakfast is ready," Luke informed her from the hallway, his hand reaching for her doorknob.

"Oh My God," Lulu nearly shouted, as she looked over and saw Dante next to her.

"What? Is it the baby?" Dante said, worried by the expression on her face.

Lulu covered his mouth with her hand, silencing Dante, as her father knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, is everything all right? I thought I heard voices. Why is your door locked?" Luke asked, alarmed.

"Dad, I'm not sixteen anymore. Privacy, remember? I was just watching television. Tell Mom, I'll just be a few minutes," Lulu replied, practically pushing Dante out of the bed and throwing his clothes at him.

"All right, if you're sure, honey. But, don't be too long. You know how your mother hates it, when her culinary masterpieces get cold because we're late. She's making salmon," Luke answered in disgust.

"Maybe if Mom started making eggs and bacon, like normal parents, she wouldn't be so upset when we're late," Lulu whispered, as Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Your Mom's making salmon?" Dante asked Lulu, his stomach rumbling, "Maybe I could join you," he grinned.

"Don't even think about it, Dante. We need to get you out of here," Lulu answered, looking toward the window.

"Oh Hell No, Lulu. Coming in was one thing, but going out-"

"You should have thought about that BEFORE you snuck in Chef Falconeri," Lulu smiled, as Dante walked toward the window and cringed at the ground below.

"What's wrong? It's not like you didn't already climb it. Going down can't be that bad?"

"It was dark and I wasn't exactly thinking about the climb down last night. Why can't I just go out the front door like normal guests?" Dante asked, with a frown.

"Because, honey, you aren't here. If you were here, my father wouldn't exactly welcome you. We made a deal, Dante. You made a deal. As far as my father is concerned, you kept it. Now, out the window!"

"This is crazy, Lulu! I could fall and break my neck," Dante answered, peering down at the ground.

"Stay here long enough and you won't have to fall to break your neck, Dante. My father will do it for you," Lulu told Dante, her lips set in a straight line, "Seriously, Dante. I love you, but you need to go. Now."

"We are going to renegotiate these sleeping arrangements, understand Lulu," Dante demanded, kissing her on the lips, as he gathered his clothes.

"No more sleeping alone. I can barely get through the night without you. I won't do it any longer," Dante informed her, pulling on his pants and sitting to put on his socks and shoes.

"Dante, you promised," Lulu reminded him.

"Well, I was insane to agree. It's cruel, Lulu, punishing us like we are two teenagers," Dante told her, rising to his feet.

"You're going to be my wife," Dante exclaimed, grasping her face with his hands and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"It's just four weeks, Dante," Lulu promised, returning his kiss. Her lips pressed firmly to his, her hands wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Too long, Lulu," Dante replied, pulling her into his embrace and reluctantly breaking their kiss, "How about lunch? Kelly's? I'll order Mike's famous cheese fries?"

"You're going to let me eat cheese fries. Greasy cheese fries," Lulu answered, dumbfounded, "You hate when I eat unhealthy food."

"Yeah, well, I love you and want to see you happy. Cheese fries make you happy. Who am I to stand in the way of my girl and her stomach. Besides, it will give me a chance to discuss something with Mike. 12noon work for you?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I can do that. Dante what do you have to discuss with Mike?" Lulu asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry you're pretty head over," Dante said, tapping her nose and sending her a wink, as he placed one leg over the windowsill, "Now, get dressed. You don't want to keep your Mom's culinary talent waiting. With chefs in the family, our little guy can't help, but follow in our footsteps," Dante grinned, placing a kiss on her rounded abdomen and then climbing onto the limb outside her window.

"SHE will be anything that she wants. Maybe she'll even be a cop, Dante. What do you think about that?" Lulu answered, smiling.

"Not in this lifetime, Lulu. My son is going to be the greatest chef in Port Charles."

"Well, if you want to live to teach your son, or daughter the finer points of using garlic, I suggest that you hurry," Lulu told Dante, blowing him a kiss and closing the window.

Love you, Dante mouthed, while Lulu answered with a smile, you too.

Climbing down the tree was definitely more difficult than going up, Dante thought as he carefully navigated the limbs, holding his breath, until his feet touched the ground.

Lulu Spencer stood by the window, her eyes locked on Dante, as he climbed down the tree. Only when his feet were safely planted on the ground, did she raise her hand and press it against her lips, the sigh of relief exiting her lungs.

Dante turned to see Lulu at the window and blew one last kiss her way, before brushing the leaves from his pants and moving determinedly across the lawn.

"Dante, I would have never pegged you as one of those tree-hugger types. Aren't you a little off course, son?" Luke asked suspiciously, catching a glimpse of his daughter, before she disappeared from the window.

"Mr. Spencer, how long have you been standing there?" Dante asked, looking back at Lulu's father, as his hand ruffled his hair, nervously. Luke Spencer leaned against the back door, one hand holding a cigar. He placed the cigar against his lips and inhaled slowly, his eyes focused on Dante.

"Long enough," Luke replied, his gaze darting to the tree that led to Lulu's window, "I don't suppose that you've seen my daughter this morning, have you?"

"Lulu?" Dante answered, his eyes wide and his focus on anything but her father, "Can't say that I have?"

"Hm," Luke replied, taking a really long puff of his cigar and exhaling slowly. Luke watched the smoke curl in front of him, keeping his focus on the swirls right up to the moment that they disappeared.

"Well, Mr. Spencer, I would love to talk to you more, but I've really got to run. I have a school to build," Dante told Luke, his feet willing him to run.

"So it appears. Don't let me keep you. I'll be sure to let my daughter know that you stopped by, Dante."

"Oh, Lulu, yes, please tell her. Well, I'm sure that your breakfast is getting cold. I hear your wife hates that. Salmon is too good to let it get cold. So, I won't keep you," Dante answered, turning to leave.

"That's funny. I don't recall saying that my wife was making salmon this morning," Luke questioned Dante.

"You didn't? You must have. I mean how else would I have heard, " Dante laughed, nervously.

"You're right, Dante. I mean, you couldn't have possibly known. That would mean that you heard my conversation to Lulu this morning. And well, since we both agreed that you two would be separated until the wedding," Luke replied, with a knowing look.

"We did agree on that," Dante replied, secretly thinking how that was about to change and Lulu was going to be back in their apartment by nightfall, "Well, I really should get going, " Dante told Luke, turning his back on Lulu's father.

"I'm glad we understand each other, Dante. Oh, and one more thing, son. I don't have to remind you not to repeat your visit last night, do I? I really like that tree. It would be a real shame to cut it down."

…...

Dante Falconeri sat in front of the loan officer's desk, his hands nervously clutched in his lap. The man that sat across from him was a wiry man, with a receding hairline and a long, broad nose. He wore spectacles that kept sliding down his nose, as he read Dante's loan application, his fingers moving left to right over the data in front of him. Dante kept his eyes focused on the name plate on his desk. Silver with black lettering. Mr. Pinkleton, Port Charles Trust, Loan Officer.

"I'd like to help you, Mr. Falconeri, but-"

"I'm not asking for much. Just a short influx of cash to get the ball moving. I'm good for it," Dante pleaded, his eyes revealing his desperation.

"The truth is Mr. Falconeri, with times the way they are, getting a loan for this amount requires a sizeable deposit. Do you have anything to put down? Any collateral?"

"I've spent almost everything getting my business off the ground. I have an old beat up chevy, but that can't be worth more than a few thousand. Isn't my word good enough? I have a great reputation in this town," Dante answered, trying to reassure Mr. Pinkleton that he was credit-worthy.

"Without any financial back-up, I just don't see this being approved, Mr. Falconeri," the loan officer replied, noticing the defeated look on Dante's face, "If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Falconeri. I read an article in the paper about your school. I guess I'm just a bit surprised that you need a loan."

"Why? Because Sonny Corrinthos is my father? He may own most of this town, Mr. Pinkleton," Dante answered, glancing down at the name plate, "but doesn't own me. I started this school with my own money and I'll rebuild it with my money. Now, can you give me the loan, or not?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Falconeri, but I cannot. You at least need a co-signer. Someone that has a substantial financial backing to provide collateral for the loan. Until then, well the bank won't even consider it."

"Well, it was worth a try. Thanks for your time, Mr. Pinkleton," Dante told him, rising from his seat and shaking his hand.

"Good luck. My wife and I were privileged enough to visit your school during one of your open sessions. The food was really good. I hope that you are able to rebuild," the loan officer answered, shaking Dante's hand.

"Me too," Dante replied, turning his back on the loan officer and exiting the bank.

Once outside, he stopped in front of the doors, his hands pulling his jacket tighter, keeping the cold wind off of him. One down, three more to go, Dante thought moving on.

One and a half-hours later, Dante sat on a park bench, his focus on anything but the people moving briskly across the paths in front of him, running, walking their dogs, or simply strolling hand-in-hand.

How did everything get so messed up? How was he going to be able to look Lulu in the eye and tell her that he could keep her in sickness and in health? Hell, he didn't even know what to do. How was he supposed to give up on the dream he'd had since he was in high school? He knew that he needed to share everything with Lulu, but he was afraid. He didn't want to see the disappointment that he knew would be in her eyes. He was supposed to protect her. How could he do that when he couldn't even provide for their family?

Rising from the bench, he brushed the imaginary dirt from his pants and started walking. He had no destination in mind. It seemed he walked for hours, but ultimately he ended up where he started. His school. His dream.

…...

"How about this one?" Laura asked Lulu, pointing her finger at an image on the page.

"That's nice. But, too many ruffles," Lulu commented, moving her finger to the opposite page,"This one is pretty," Lulu told her mother, directing her mother's gaze to a white satin dress with a beaded detail, "It's simple and look Mom, it's three hundred dollars less than the one you showed me."

"Lulu, honey, I told you, your father and I want to share in your wedding. Now, I'm buying your dress," Laura told her daughter, taking her hands in hers, "So, stop fretting over the price and just tell me which one you like. Does anything interest you?"

"Well, I really like this one," Lulu said, showing her mother a strapless gown with a pleated net and a bodice with rhinestones, pearls and metallic accents, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Stunning, Lulu. I will call today and see if we can get set up for a fitting. Honey, I'm so excited for you," Laura cried, as Lulu smiled.

"Mom, are you going to cry like this all morning, because I need to meet Dante for lunch and we still haven't decided on a cake?" Lulu laughed, as her mother wiped the tears from her face.

"Cake, oh my god, Lulu, I almost forgot. You want chocolate, but what does Dante like?" Laura asked her daughter.

"Anything with mint. Ugh! I swear Mom, if he stuffs a slice of cake in my mouth with mint in it-"

"What about doing several smaller cakes? They could be tiered. Then, we could have a chocolate cake for you, chocolate-mint for Dante and also do a few more for the guests. Buttercream, Vanilla, Raspberry crème. What do you think?"

"That sounds good," Lulu replied, as her cell phone rang, "Lulu Spencer?" she answered.

"Miss Spencer? I'm sorry, I was trying to reach Mr. Falconeri," the man asked.

"I'm Dante's girlfriend. Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm not at liberty to discuss anything, but would you tell Mr. Falconeri that I called. I'm with Port Charles Trust. Just tell him that I called."

"Your name?" Lulu asked him, grabbing a piece of paper and jotting down his information.

"I will tell him that you called, Mr. Pinkleton. You too," Lulu said, hanging up.

"Is everything all right, honey?" Laura asked, pouring some tea into the cup in front of her and setting a glass of milk in front of Lulu.

"Hm. It's fine," Lulu answered, wondering why the bank was calling for Dante, "Mom, enough of the milk already? You know how much I hate it."

"Yes, but it's good for the baby. So, drink up, honey."

"You are impossible, Mom. Now, where were those pictures you showed me of ?" Lulu asked.

"The church? That one is beautiful. Although, I don't know if we can get it on such notice," Laura replied, having heard that they were usually booked a year in advance.

"Olivia insists that she has it covered. She said that Father Patrick owes her a favor. So, as long as we can get the reception in the hall nearby, I think that his the spot. Four weeks, Mom. I can't believe we're doing this in a month."

"I know. My baby's getting married. I remember when you were just a tiny little thing and I held you over my shoulder to burp you," Laura shared, starting to cry again.

"Wow. That was a pleasant memory. Thanks, Mom," Lulu grinned, her eyes welling with tears, "Do you think that I'll be half as a great a mother as you?"

"Honey, I know that you are going to be the best mother that any child could hope for. You're a Spencer, baby. That child is going to be in no short supply of love. We take care of our own, honey. You continue that tradition with your children with Dante."

"I will, Mom. I meant to ask you," Lulu said, delicately, "About my trust-"

…...

Dante Falconeri stood amongst the charred remains of his school. His dream. His eyes glanced over the blackened walls and the stainless steel counters now covered in ashes. Everything was just gone. The state of the art equipped kitchen, the bounty of produce, spices and meats. Even the tables where his students had sat, the seat at the far back where he'd first laid eyes on Lulu. It was all just a memory now.

He sat upon the floor and looked around him, picturing the it all as it once was, as the tears started to spill from his eyes. Everything that he had worked so hard for, the sweat from his brow that had marked every surface of this place. Gone. His hands cradled his face, the desperation pouring out of him, as he sat, his thoughts of shutting this place down for good and having to say goodbye to his lifelong dream. He didn't know if he could do that.

Dante wiped his hands on his pants, the ashes causing a dark stain, and slowly rose to his feet. He heard the creak of the floorboards behind him and turned, a surprised look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lulu asked, softly, her eyes filled with love and concern.

"Will you settle for a mint?" Dante said, almost smiling, as he reached in his nearly empty pockets.

"You and your mints," Lulu grinned, walking toward him and kissing him softly on the lips. She stroked the sides of his face, her hands brushing the dark smudges from his skin.

"You shouldn't be in here," Dante told her, suddenly realizing where they were and concerned for the safety of her and their baby, "Let's go outside. Is it lunchtime already?"

"Just about. Dante, you would tell me if something was bothering you, right? Lately, I feel like were on two different continents. I want you to know that you can talk to me, that you can come to me for anything," Lulu shared, as Dante led her out of the building.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know that I've had a lot on my mind recently. Last night, Lulu, that helped more than you know. I've missed you so much," Dante told her, pulling her into his arms.

"I just feel like your hiding something from me," Lulu cried, breaking down, as the tears spilled upon her face.

"Baby, I would never lie to you. You can ask me anything," Dante assured her, resting his forehead against hers and brushing his nose to hers. He reluctantly pulled away, kissing her softly on the lips, waiting with a concerned look.

"Anything, Dante? Even about the school? I know that something is going on, the construction crew hasn't even begun the work, Dante. Some guy from the bank called for you today. Talk to me," she implored, lifting her hand to clasp his.

"Mr. Pinkleton? I must have put your cell down by accident. Dammit, Lulu, I didn't want to involve you. Oh, baby, I love you. But, this problem, this place...it was my dream. Our future," Dante explained, brushing a tear from Lulu's face, before he turned his gaze away from her.

"I screwed it up. The insurance won't cover the place, "Dante told her, refusing to look to her and see the hurt in her eyes. He had failed her. He just knew it.

"I don't want you to worry, though. I'm working on it," Dante told her, hanging his head down, and brushing a layer of snow from the podium in front of the school.

"Dante, honey, look at me," Lulu demanded, forcing his gaze toward her, "Everyone at one point in their life hits a rough patch. This is yours. But, Dante, it's not just you anymore. It's our rough patch. Honey, we'll get through this together. You, me and this baby of ours. He, or she, needs us to be strong, honey. Not to feel guilty for things that we can't control. I love you, Dante. That means that I'll stand by you, no matter what decision you make."

"I love you, too, Lulu. So much. That's what makes this so hard," Dante answered, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly, "I feel like I let you down. I let us down," he said, peering down at her stomach and back to her face.

"Stop it, Dante. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Not to me, or this baby. You are going to be an amazing father," Lulu told him, kissing him on the lips.

"You think so, " Dante answered, with a slight grin.

"I have it on the best authority," Lulu replied, with a cocky grin of her own, "You're the greatest chef I know, you're an unbelievable lover, you listen to me even when you don't understand what I'm saying, you comfort me when I'm sad," Lulu told him, as he smiled, wiping the tears from her face.

"Keep going, you were on a roll," Dante said, his cockiness returning, as he stroked her arms and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"You think that there is more?" Lulu grinned, placing her hand on her hips, "What an ego you have, Chef Falconeri?" Lulu exclaimed, starting to laugh.

"Hey, it's that charm of mine that won you in the first place," Dante reminded her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching hers, listening to the sound of her breathing, the increase of her pulse.

"I can help, Dante," Lulu informed Dante, as he placed a soft kiss on the skin near her ear.

"Mm. I like that idea. But, not out here. I'm thinking my place," Dante smiled, winking at her.

"I'm serious, Dante. I have a trust. It's more than enough to get this place on its feet, "Lulu informed him, "I want to help. Let me."

"No way, Lulu, " Dante answered, breaking from her embrace and separating them by inches, "I won't take a hand-out from you. I'm going to be your husband. I'm supposed to take care of you. Our family."

"That is the most sexist, stupid thing that I have ever heard you say. I don't need your money to take care of me, or this baby, Dante. This is a partnership. We are equal in this relationship, or at least I thought that we were. Am I wrong, Dante? Are you really going to start spouting nonsense about you Tarzan and me Jane? Because, I won't stand for it. So, if that's how you feel, you need to tell me, now."

"Dammit, Lulu. You know that isn't true. I love that you want to be involved in every aspect of our relationship. I love that more times than I can count, you want to be on top," Dante shouted, grasping her in his arms, "But, baby this isn't as simple as me valuing your opinion, or not caring that you want to work, or make more money than me. This is about a man taking responsibility for his mess and not expecting his fiancee to clean it up."

"Bullshit. This is exactly what it is. You are being chauvinistic. I love you, Dante. So, stop being an ass. If I can help, let me!" Lulu demanded, as Dante ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Baby, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You're being arrogant, and bullheaded. Take the money, Dante."

"Are you going to be like this everyday for the rest of our lives?" Dante asked, his face revealing his grief, a slight grin, spreading across it.

"Every second," Lulu promised, kissing him, her hands trapping his head in her embrace, "Is that a deal-breaker?"

"In my family, it's more of a ball-breaker," Dante laughed, "But then again, my Mom wears the pants in the family. So, who am I to judge. Baby, I know that you want to help. I love you for it. But, I can't. Not because I don't love you. I just need to do this on my own. Trust me," Dante pleaded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For now. But, if you can't do this, Dante. I'm here. I want to contribute to this family," Lulu shared, pushing a lock of his hair from his forehead, "Promise, that if the time comes when you need my help, you'll let me."

"Fine, baby. I promise. Now, can we eat, because I am starving," Dante told her moving one arm around her should and keeping the other planted on her abdomen.

"I'm thinking burgers. What about you?" Dante asked, as Lulu turned to him in surprise.

"You eating a burger? Now, that's something I'd pay all of my trust to see. A greasy one, Dante. Not like our contest, where everything was healthy. I want it dripping in mustard, ketchup and mayonnaise, with pickles, tomatoes and onions."

"All of that," Dante answered in disgust, "I'm going to be sorry I agreed to this, aren't I, baby?"

"Don't worry, honey, I'll let you chase it down with Mike's famous cheese fries," Lulu assured him, walking hand-in-hand to Kelly's.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dante laughed, stopping in the middle of the crosswalk and kissing Lulu soundly. He didn't care that people walked passed them, staring, or that cars were honking for them to get out of the way. He was completely focused on Lulu. His love for this amazing woman by his side.

"So, what did you and your Mom do today," Dante asked his fiancee, as they walked toward Kelly's.

"We decided on our cake, Dante. Don't worry I made sure that we had mint. Oh, we're doing a tasting on Friday, so keep your schedule clear. Oh, I almost forgot," Lulu told him, giddy, "I found the perfect dress, Dante. It is so beautiful. More than you could ever imagine."

"You're beautiful, baby. I can't imagine anything in this world that is more beautiful than that."

Lulu Spencer smiled, as Dante reached for her hand, pulled her closer and continued their stroll toward Kelly's. Neither one of them was in a hurry. They just simply enjoyed the scenery and each other's company.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"No, Dante. We promised," Lulu told him, finishing off the burger on her plate and reaching for a cheese fry.

"It's unreasonable," Dante insisted, amazed at the amount of food that she could put into her body and still stay fit. He watched her lips part and her teeth close on that fry, never more jealous of anything in his life.

"You're being silly, Dante. It's just a few weeks more," she informed him, rising from her seat.

"Just a few weeks more?" Dante replied, standing beside her. He pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist, as he leaned in and whispered softly, "Lulu, if we don't make love soon, I will not be responsible for what happens."

"You sound serious," Lulu grinned, brushing a lock of his dark hair from his forehead, "Are you in pain?"

"Yes," Dante answered, kissing her on the lips, "Excruciating. But, if you go back to my place-"

"Nice try, Dante. But, I think that you should be a gentleman and walk me to my parents. Besides, your place is connected to my Mom and Dad's. How long do you think it would take my father to barge in on us?"

"I love that you and I think alike. I got that covered," Dante grinned, kissing her on the lips, "Hey, Grandpa Mike, we're all set," Dante shouted toward the back of Kelly's.

"I took the liberty of boxing up a few things for you, kids. Someone dropped off a lasagna, a loaf of fresh Italian bread and that Parmigano Riaggiano cheese you like so much," Mike told them, setting the bag in front of them.

"Wow. That's really great, Mike, but I really don't think I could eat another bite," Lulu laughed, rubbing her abdomen.

"You haven't told her," Mike asked Dante, as he handed him the bag, passing a key toward his grandson, "I hope you know what you are getting into, Dante."

"Told me what?" Lulu questioned, suddenly suspicious, "Dante what are you up to?" Lulu answered, alarmed, her hands positioned on her hips.

"All in good time, Lulu," Dante promised, reaching for her hand, and frowning when she wouldn't budge.

"Tell me now, Dante."

"No, now move," Dante ordered, pulling her toward him, as she reluctantly followed. He wasn't about to be separated from her any longer. His worry over she and their baby's health, the school, the craziness of the wedding and her father's absurd rules, his father and Matt Hunter- all of it had been weighing on his mind.

"Dante, whatever you have planned-"

"You're going to love what I have in store for you, Lulu," Dante answered, pushing back his worry for the moment, and revealing a cocky grin.

"You're ego is unbelievable, Dante. How are you so sure that I will like it?"

"Not like it, Lulu. LOVE it," Dante grinned, placing his hand behind her back and directing her toward a dark blue Honda Pilot.

"You sure you have the right car," Lulu laughed, as Dante struggled with the key, finally getting the door to open.

"Yes, Miss Smart Aleck, I do," he grinned back, "It's on loan from Mike."

"Hm," Lulu responded, more and more suspicious.

"Get in the car, Lulu," Dante told her, holding the door open.

"Dante, I shouldn't-"

"Lulu, move that cute butt of yours, before I do," he said, stepping closer, "If I have to kidnap you, baby, I will. You are coming with me."

"Kidnap me? Don't be ridiculous, Dante. I can't go-"

Next thing Lulu knew she was buckled in the car, the bag from Mike at her feet. Dante bolted to the driver side. She seethed next to him, her hazel eyes blazing with fire.

"Hey, you want to know something cool about this car. It has child safety lock doors," Dante smiled, with a grin, holding the key in front of her.

"Those are only in the back," Lulu explained, a look of reproach on her face.

"You'd think so, huh. You just push a button on the key and the doors lock," Dante replied, hearing a click next to Lulu, "Cool, huh?"

"Open the door, Dante!" she demanded, her hand pushing the automatic lock on her door. Nothing happened.

"Watch your temper, Lulu!" Dante smiled, "Can't be good for our baby," he added, rubbing her abdomen, as she swatted his hand away.

"It's not like you have to be somewhere," he grinned, "Spend a few days with me."

"Dante!" she yelled.

"Give me the key, Dante!"

"No," Dante replied, placing the key in the ignition and starting the engine.

"Dante! I said that I'm not-"

"I know. I heard you. Multiple times," Dante answered, "But, I want you to come with me, Lulu. I need you to," he said, his eyes focused on her, "So, what do you say?"

"You are the most arrogant, cocky, pain-in-the-ass chef-"

"That's a yes," Dante grinned, pulling the car out of the parking lot and turning in her direction, "You really will love it, baby. I promise. Now, call your Mom, so she doesn't worry," Dante ordered, tossing his cell phone to her.

"I have a phone, remember?" Lulu answered, still fuming.

"I remember, Lulu. However, I took the liberty of removing it from you, when we left Kelly's," he grinned, reaching over to toss it in the glove box.

Lulu tried to grab it from him, but it slipped from his fingers and landed between the seat and console.

"Great, Dante. Now, how am I supposed to call anyone?" she replied, her tone angry.

"Use mine," Dante told her, his eyes focused on the road in front of him, "Oh, and Lulu, be sure to tell your mother that we'll definitely be back by Friday. So, no worries."

"Friday? But, Dante that is four days from now," Lulu said, softly, her lips barely parted, her fingers stroking the side of his phone, as she entered her mother's cell number and waited for her to pick up.

"You can thank me later," Dante grinned, as Lulu shook her head.

"Mom, it's Lulu. I don't think I can make it to dinner. What do you mean, you know?"

* * *

Dante drove down a gravel road, trees lining both sides, with a clearing rising up ahead. It was a boat dock with a small cabin alongside it. He pulled to a stop beside the building and turned off the ignition, racing to the passenger side and unlocking her door.

"Your Mom loves me," Dante smiled, opening Lulu's door and assisting her from the car.

"Why would you think that?" Lulu answered, a frown upon her face. She glanced around at her surroundings, the solitude of the place eerily quiet, "It looks deserted."

"Most of the boats are still housed and won't be put out until Spring. No interruptions," Dante grinned, walking toward the cabin and bending down to retrieve the key from underneath a ceramic frog with a painted sign reading, Welcome, on it, "Oh, and did I mention that your Mom made the lasagna," Dante told her with a wink.

"She did not!" Lulu exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and turning to him, "I don't believe you."

"Call her," Dante said, pointing to his phone in her hand.

"I'm not going to ask-" she said, tossing his phone to him.

"Because you know I'm right. Admit it, Lulu," Dante laughed, "Your Mom loves me."

"You keep believing that Dante," Lulu answered, shaking her head, trying to control the grin that was attempting to spread across her face.

"Oh, baby I believe it. You know it's true, too. It's my charm. Now, we just have to work on your Dad," he commented.

He unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Lulu go first and then preceded her into the cabin. It smelled slightly musty, but opening a few windows should take care of that, he thought, glancing about the large room.

It wasn't much, just a large living space with a small galley kitchen in the back and a room off to the rear, which he supposed was the bathroom. The bedroom was off to the side of the large living space, nothing but a small partition separating it from the living area. A large sofa sat in the center of the room, with an old monster of a television made of carved oak placed in front of it.

"I wonder if this thing still works," Dante laughed, walking toward it.

"I can't imagine you get any reception out here," Lulu replied, in irritation, "Really, Dante, if you brought me out here to watch television twenty four hours a day, we could have done that at home. Why are we here?"

"Twenty-three," Dante answered, with a straight face.

"Dante, be serious-"

"I am, baby. That extra hour is for recuperation," he promised, with a cocky grin.

"Good luck with that," Lulu laughed, reaching for the bag from Dante's arms and placing it on the kitchen counter, "Do you have any idea what you've done, Dante?"

"Hm, no, but I'm sure that you'll explain it to me," Dante smiled, moving toward her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her in close.

"You practically kidnapped me, Dante, my Dad's baby girl, how do you think he'll react," she told Dante, her stern focus wavering, as his hands unbuttoned her coat, pushing it off her shoulders.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping, Lulu," he laughed, "shedding his coat and tossing it toward a nearby chair, "Besides, your Mom knows where you are. She'll vouch for me," he grinned, as Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"With my Dad?"

"Lulu, baby, we have barely had two seconds together," Dante told her, his expression grim, "Your Dad should understand. We're engaged, baby."

"You spent an entire night with me just last night, Dante," Lulu reminded him.

"Under your parent's roof, Lulu. For God's sake, baby, you wouldn't even let me touch you, because-"

"That is not true," Lulu said, exasperated.

"Is so," Dante insisted, moving closer, "Baby, do you have any idea how much I hate sleeping without you? Not feeling you beside me, your soft skin pressed against mine," he told her, his hand stroking up and down her arm.

"The feel of your body, as it trembles, the taste of you, the sound of your voice right before-"

"Dante?" Lulu answered, smacking him on the arm, as her cheeks reddened and she blushed.

"What? It's true. And it's not even just about sex. I mean the sex is phenomenal with you, but I'm talking about us being close on a deeper level," he told her, lines appearing on his brow, as the worry from earlier crept in.

"I like knowing that you and our baby are within my reach, Lulu, that I can simply reach over and-"

Lulu sighed, her hand reaching across to clasp his hand in hers.

"We're not going anywhere, Dante," she assured him, pulling his hand toward her abdomen, as she read the fear in his eyes, "You'll keep us safe."

"You don't know that," Dante replied, his fingers splayed across her abdomen, as he moved closer, his forehead resting against hers.

"It's just a few more weeks."

"If I hear that one more time," Dante answered, dropping his hands from her arms and running them through his hair, "I think I'll explode, Lulu. I don't want to wait FOUR weeks, baby. I don't want to wait five minutes. I want you and our baby back in our house, beside me, in our bed. I WANT YOU!" Dante shouted, standing his ground.

"You have me," Lulu whispered, pressing her lips to his and kissing him softly, "Do you know how long I have waited for this? And I don't mean marrying you, Dante. I'm talking about trusting someone so completely that you have no doubt in your mind that everything will be fine. I love you, honey. You. I think I have from the moment that you shared that stupid game of stickball with me-"

"Love at first sight?" Dante began to say, grinning, "Wait a minute, stupid?" he replied, as Lulu pressed her fingers against his lips to silence him.

"I need you to trust me, Dante, "she implored, kissing him on the corner of his mouth, "I need you to believe me when I tell you that our baby and I are safe whether we are in the same room with you, or in another close by. I need to hear that, Dante. Can you do that?"

"Lulu, he's still-"

"Out there, I know, Dante. We're going to be all right, honey. We are," she said, confidently, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, "Now, will you stop worrying about what may, or may not happen before our wedding and just kiss me!"

"Has anyone ever mentioned how bossy you are?" Dante smiled, leaning in to kiss her soundly, his lips pressed against hers, his tongue probing her mouth, as he tilted her head back and kissed her harder, deeper, "How sexy and-"

"You're talking too much, Dante," she commented, unbuttoning is shirt and tossing it to the floor. She reached for the hem of his gray tee shirt, lifted it upward and pulled it over his arms and head. It settled next to his long-sleeved shirt.

"Lulu-" Dante started to say, as she reached for his belt buckle and pulled it free. She reached behind him, her hands delving inside his pants and clasping his buttocks, as her mouth moved toward his ear and she whispered.

"Less talk, more action."

It was Dante's undoing, the thing that broke that last bit of his control, his actions swift, as he shed her remaining clothing and carried, half-hobbled his way toward the bedroom, his jeans around his knees. He stopped mid-way and kicked them off of each foot, so that all that remained between them were his boxer briefs. On the way, he bent over the chair and reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled a furry object out, carrying it with him.

"Dante, are those-"

"Ssh, no talking, Lulu," Dante replied, silencing her with his kiss and continung toward the bedroom, the leopard print handcuffs dangling from his wrist.

* * *

"Laura, sweetness, what are we doing here?" Luke asked, suspiciously, as he took a seat opposite of her. The table was set elegantly, the white linen tablecloth topped with a vase with a red rose and two china plates, wine glasses and flatware.

"Mm, look honey, they have Rigattoni Abruzzi. That's your favorite," she smiled, as he folded his hands across her chest.

"Why are we dining here and not at the house? Lulu will wonder where-"

"Lulu is fine. She's not even at the house," Laura replied, as the waiter stopped at the table with a bottle of red wine and poured the liquid into their glasses. A second waiter dropped off a basket with hot rolls and a plate covered in olive oil with Italian spices.

Laura reached for a roll, tearing the bread apart and dipping it into the oil, before placing it in her mouth.

"What do you mean she's not at the house, Laura? We agreed-"

"These are incredible. You should try some," Laura responded, her mouth turned up in a smile, as the aroma of the bread and the taste of the oil hit her tongue.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Luke answered, his stomach grumbling, as he reluctantly reached for a roll, ripped it apart and soaked it with the oil mixture. He took a huge bite, the taste incredible in his mouth. Was that rosemary and thyme? He tasted something else too, crushed red pepper, he thought taking another bite and smiling.

"It's good, isn't it?" Laura smiled, watching Luke enjoy the food at Adela's.

"It's fair," Luke replied, not wanting to give an ounce of credit to Sonny's chef. Besides, after Luke recreated this in his restaurant, it wouldn't matter. He was missing a spice, he thought, taking another bite of the bread dipped in oil, "Why isn't Lulu at the house, honey? Is she working late? I can call Kate Howard," Luke suggested, taking a sip of the red wine. Cabernet Sauvignon. Excellent.

"She's not working, Luke," Laura said, releasing a sigh and trudging in the dangerous water, waist-deep, "She's with Dante."

"What time is he dropping her off?" Luke asked, as Laura shook her head, "He's not."

"Of course he is," Luke answered, wiping his mouth with a napkin and tossing it onto the table, "We have an agreement."

"I took the liberty of helping him break that," Laura admitted, as Luke's face revealed disbelief.

"You did what?"

"She is a grown woman, Luke. She's not your baby anymore. She hasn't been for a long time, honey," Laura reminded him.

"I know that, Laura. But Lulu and that grandchild of ours-"

"She's safe, honey."

"Is she? What about what happened with Logan? How was she protected?" Luke whispered, his voice hard, his temper rising, "And this guy that is threatening Dante, what about him?"

"Dante loves her, Luke. He'll protect her. She's safe with him," Laura said, trying to reassure him.

"She was safe with her father," Luke reminded Laura, rubbing his temple, as a migraine started to pound inside his head.

"How is everything? I'm surprised to see you here," Olivia smiled, looking at Laura and then toward Luke Spencer, "What brings you two lovebirds into Adela's?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that question, myself. Are you here to steal another one of my family's recipes?" Sonny accused, glaring at Luke Spencer.

"I didn't STEAL Adela's secret tomato sauce, Sonny. She gave it to me," Luke yelled, rising from his seat.

"That's a lie and you know it. You either broke in, or found some other way to find out the ingredients."

"Adela told me herself, you heartless bastard," Luke answered, pointing his finger in Sonny's chest, "On her deathbed. But, you wouldn't know that would you, Sonny. You were too busy knocking off your first hit under Joe Scully. Tell me, how did it feel to know that while you were taking a man's life, your mother's ended alone in her bed, without you by her side? Did she mean so little to you?"

Luke's head whipped sideways, as Sonny's fist connected with his jaw, his face contorted with anger, "You have NO idea what my mother meant to me!" he shouted, as Olivia and Laura jumped to their feet.

"Are you all right, Luke?" Laura said softly, her hand stroking his jaw, as he nodded that he was fine. She looked toward Olivia, whose face was just as controlled as Laura's, both of them reacting at the same time.

"Ouch," Sonny and Luke answered, simultaneously, Luke clutching his jaw and Sonny rubbing his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" both women yelled, their hands perched upon their hips.

* * *

"I hope that every day we wake up is like this?" Lulu told Dante, a plate of lasagna on her lap, as she took the bottle of water that Dante handed her.

"The night isn't even over and already you're talking about tomorrow," Dante grinned, reaching over and pulling her head toward him, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I'm serious, Dante. I want every moment to be like this," she said, gesturing to the room, while Dante's heated gaze was directed toward the sheet that covered her naked body and how quickly he could divest her of it.

Lulu took another bite of lasagna and then set her fork on her plate. Dante took that as his cue that she was finished, grasping the plate in his hand and moving from under the covers to walk it toward the kitchen.

Lulu smiled, getting a close-up view of his muscular body in all it's naked glory. She still had to shake herself to believe that every inch of it was devoted to her, that he loved her so completely. Her eyes were still roaming over his body, as he returned, his eyes full of devilish humor.

"Like what you see?" he grinned, yanking the sheet from beneath her arms and moving over her.

"I'm not sure," Lulu smiled, as he turned his back to her and his arm grabbed something from the floor, clutching it tightly behind his back, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Dante responded, shifting his weight, so that only half his body was over her. With one hand he stroked her breasts, then slowly down her arm, before clasping one in his hand and placing it above her head.

She heard the cuffs lock into place, her eyes wide with surprise, as he quickly brought the other toward its mate, securing is above her, handcuffed to the iron bar of the head board.

"Dante?" Lulu said softly, her pulse beating faster, as he grinned, his body moving lower, his face just inches from where she throbbed. She could feel his breath on her, craved the touch of his lips against her, anticipated the thrust of his tongue-

Her body reacted strongly to his invasion, jumping upward, as he stroked her. The handcuffs controlled her movements, limiting her range of motion, leaving her completely at his mercy. She moaned, her head turning from side to side, her body trembling, as Dante continued to devour her. Taking his time, suckling on her skin, as if it were the finest Italian wine and letting the turmoil within her build.

He moved upward and she groaned, bereft that he'd stopped when she was almost there, but then his lips captured her breast and his finger replaced his mouth and she found herself unraveling, spiraling out of control, sobbing with need.

It was all the response that Dante needed, his body covering hers and diving deep inside. His groans matched hers, his hips pumping faster. He reached above him, and unlocked the cuffs, needing to feel her hands around him, her nails digging into his back as she came. The cuffs fell from her wrists and Lulu climbed higher upon the bed, wrapping her legs high about his waist and gripping his shoulders tightly. Her breathing was becoming faster, her fingernails scoring his back, as he forced her gaze to his, "Look at me, Lulu!" Dante ordered, his forehead pressed to hers, as she opened her eyes and he continued to move within her. They were glazed over, her mouth parted, as he moved quicker, felt the pain of her nails upon his back, the tremble of her body, as she shattered around him. He shouted his release, just seconds after her, collapsing atop her and rolling to his side, holding her securely in his arms.

"I love you, Lulu," he whispered, his breath still uneven, his hand stroking her abdomen where his baby lay, "I love you, little one," he said leaning over to kiss the soft skin.

"God, I love you, Dante," Lulu smiled, curling against him, her exhaustion taking hold, as she watched his eyes mist with tears, his hand rubbing her belly and at last, fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"You sure that you want to marry an unemployed chef who has just lost his school and barely has a penny to his name," Dante laughed, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Just try to stop me, Falconeri," Lulu answered, a determined spark in her hazel eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lulu. I can't wait to marry you," he said, smiling, "Now, your Dad on the other hand-"

"Likes you. He does, Dante. He just has a hard time showing it," Lulu replied, as Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Lulu, he told me if I came near your tree, he was going to cut it down."

"He's bluffing," Lulu told him, as her hand stroked his chest, "Dad loves that tree. Besides, you have my Mom on your side. Dad listens to her."

"So it appears. I'm surprised he hasn't sent the cops after us."

"Dad hates the cops. The fact that Lucky is one, well that has been the thorn in my Dad's side for years. You don't know how many times he has tried to get Lucky to quit the force, or broken every law that he could think of just to get my brother to rethink his career choice."

"That bad, huh?" Dante laughed, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Horrible, Dante. But, Lucky, it's like he has this thick coat of armor around him. No matter what my Dad does, he just brushes it off and continues on."

"He love his job," Dante commented, knowing it was true. He saw the look in Lucky's eyes in that interrogation room. The thrill and adrenaline rush that was running through his veins when he drilled Dante for answers. It was the same feeling Dante got when he was standing in front of his students, when they listened to his discussions, when they were able to take his ideas and expand them, creating their own and it was the same rush he got when he was creating a new culinary masterpiece.

"You love your job, too, Dante. You're fantastic at it. I don't want to see you give up your dream because of me," Lulu said, as tears welled within her eyes.

"A candle burned down the school, Lulu, not you," Dante told her, reassuringly.

"But, the fire never would have started if it weren't for Logan. I brought him into your life and it's my fault that you've lost everything that you've worked so hard for. You're giving up your dream, because of me."

"Not true, Lulu. You are my greatest dream. You and our baby," Dante told her, kissing her on the lips, "I know it seems bad, right now. But, we'll figure it out. I promise."

"It doesn't have to be, Dante. If you would just consider-"

"We've been over this, Lulu. I'm not taking your money," Dante declared, adamantly, as Lulu looked back at him with stubborness.

She sat up, folded her arms beneath her breasts and continued.

"But, I've been thinking," Lulu told Dante, her hazel eyes, determined," what if it weren't a loan, but more of an investment. Partners?"

"Partners? Baby, I think you are going to be a fantastic chef, but you still have a long way to go, before you can instruct a group of students."

"In becoming a chef- yes, but not catering, Dante."

* * *

Maxie Jones walked briskly across the pier, a portfolio of the latest couture cakes in one hand and her cellphone attached to the other.

"I don't care what you have to do. Just get it done," Maxie shouted, as the caller kept giving excuses, "She wants elegance- white linen fondit with Calla Lillies- not some straight from the box, Duncan Hines mix. Fix it," Maxie yelled, disconnecting the call and answering another.

"Kate, I'm on top of it. No, Lulu hasn't checked in, " Maxie replied, wanting to strangle her best friend, "Yes, she still works for you. Kate, she's out of town. I know, but-"

"Dammit, I broke a heel," Maxie exclaimed, hopping on one foot, while simultaneously trying to fix the shoe.

Maxie Jones stopped, placed her bags on a nearby bench and sat down on it.

"Yes, I understand, Kate. I know. She should put you first, but need I remind you that she's getting-"

Maxie held the phone away from her ear, as Kate Howard screamed into it.

"Look, wouldn't it be easier for you to just call Dante Falconeri. I mean, you are family," she informed Kate.

"After the wedding? Did you mention this to Dante? Good luck with that one, Kate, "Maxie replied, knowing there was no way in hell that Dante Falconeri was going to sit back and let Lulu's time be consumed by Kate Howard.

"What about that intern that started a few days ago? Really, fired already," Good, Maxie thought, she hated the brown-haired mouse and had known the minute she set eyes on her that she wouldn't last.

"Fine. I'll get right on it. Bye," Maxie said, hanging up.

Why did she have to be the one to clean up Lulu's messes. Maxie spent every minute of every day, bending over backwards, jumping through hoops, to make Kate Howard know how much Crimson meant to her and how was she rewarded for her efforts- babysitting. She was tired of being blamed for every little thing that Lulu did, or in this case, didn't do.

"I don't care where you are, Lulu," Maxie whispered, pushing speed dial, "You better get your butt back here," she said, vehemently.

"Voicemail? Dammit, Lulu, where are you?"

He stood in the shadows, a smile spreading across his face, as he heard the blonde-haired girl mention Lulu Spencer's name. She had to know where she had gone. Up until a few days ago, he had known her every step, what she had for breakfast, the clothes that she wore, the friends and family that she visited. But, then she was gone. One tryst with Dante Falconeri and instead of returning her to her parent's home, like he expected, they had simply vanished.

Following Maxie Jones at first had seemed more like torture than a means to an end. The woman was as self-centered and materialistic as anyone he'd ever met, shopping in nearly every store in the city, her vapid tongue clucking out orders left and right and her small, dainty feet, tapping incessantly. He thought he'd go mad from it. He was ready to silence her permanently, himself. But, then she had stopped on the pier and the mention of his true target's name had changed his plans. Now, that he knew he was about to find out where Lulu was, it was most definitely worth every horrendous second of Maxie Jones company.

* * *

"Catering? It's a chef school, Lulu. How does catering fit in? What about Crimson?"

"Hear me out, Dante. Kate Howard and I haven't agreed on a lot of things for a long time and Maxie practically runs everything for her anyway," Lulu told him, as she heard a cellphone ring from across the nightstand.

"Dante," he said, looking at Lulu, "It's for you."

"Lulu, speaking," she said, as she held Dante's phone to her ears.

"Finally," Maxie shouted, relieved to hear Lulu's voice, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

"What does Kate Howard want now, Maxie?" Lulu answered in exasperation.

"What she always wants, Lulu. Your butt seated at your desk, scouting out the next William and Kate. Really, Lulu, did you honestly think that she would let a little thing like your wedding and impending baby interfere with her business. Think again."

"About that," Lulu said, her gaze on Dante, who was shaking his head negating her thought, "it's probably a good thing that Kate wants to see me."

"Lulu, baby, we're not doing this," Dante whispered, walking toward her, "As much as I would like nothing better than to see you quit working for my dear Cousin, it will not be because you are trying to blackmail me into using your money."

"Not blackmail, Dante. Investment, honey," she said with a smile.

"What investment?" Maxie asked, listening in to their conversation over the phone, "Lulu, what are you up to?"

"I'm quitting Crimson, Maxie. Dante and I are going to rebuild OUR school," she said adamantly, as Dante ran his hands through his hair and shot daggers at her with his eyes, "and I am going to teach catering classes."

"This is a joke, right? You, teach students?" Maxie laughed, "Please tell me your kidding."

"I'm serious, Maxie. I'm doing this, with or without your help," she noted, including both of them in her response.

"Kate's head is going to explode, Lulu. Mt. St. Helen's all over the place. If you do this and then change your mind," Maxie started to say, shaking her head in utter disbelief.

"I won't change my mind," Lulu told her, her eyes focused on Dante.

"It's your funeral. But, at least tell me where you are. Will you be at Crimson within the next hour?" Maxie pleaded, deciding that there was no way in hell that she was telling Kate that Lulu was quitting. Lulu could tell Kate herself.

"An hour? No, I think the boat house is a lot further than that," Lulu told Maxie, "Dante, how long will it take for me to get to Crimson?"

"A couple hours, Two and a half at the most," Dante told her, his eyes livid, "But, I'll drive you."

"What boat house? There isn't any place around here except-"

"Maxie-" Lulu began, as she was interrupted by her best friend's voice.

"Lucky mentioned something about Mike having a timeshare on some lake property off of interstate 81. He's been talking about going there for months. Lulu, is that where-"

"Maxie, I am swearing you to secrecy here. Dante and I want some time alone. Do you hear me? And what the hell are you thinking- coming here with my brother- are you insane, Maxie?"

"Hey, it's your messed up life we're dealing with right now," Maxie reminded her, as she heard the creak of wood floors behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. The pier was vacant.

"Do you want me to call your Mom?" Maxie asked, as goosebumps appeared on her arms and she grabbed her belongings and moved off the pier.

"I already did. She knows that I'm with Dante, " Lulu told her, as she heard the sound of a beer cap popping off of the bottle behind her. She turned and caught Dante, head thrown back, taking a long swallow. His gaze caught hers, as he dropped onto the sofa and stared incessantly back at her.

"Look, I need to go. I'll be there as soon as I can, but not today. Tell Kate that I'll call her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Lulu, be serious. This is Kate Howard we are talking about. You do not put her on hold!" Maxie yelled, as she heard the line go silent, "Hello! Lulu!" Maxie exclaimed, as she realized that Lulu had hung up on her. Now, what was she supposed to tell Kate Howard.

"Well, that's just great," Maxie muttered to herself.

Fuming, she opened the door to Adela's and went inside, deciding to pick up some cannoli to smooth things over with Kate. As she closed the door behind her, she heard the thwack of Luke's fist into Sonny's jaw and saw him drop to the ground.

Maxie Jones' mouth was still hanging open, as both women went full guns blazing at their men. Olivia and Laura were both seriously ticked off at Luke and Sonny and had no problem telling them.

"Am I interrupting? Because, I can come back later," Maxie told them, wanting nothing more than to be a spectator to this rumble.

"They're just being idiots, Maxie. Ignore them. I am," Laura said, shaking her head, as Sonny rubbed his jaw and Luke looked on with bitterness, "What can I do for you, dear?"

"Kate's in a mood today. I thought that your cannoli might do the trick," Maxie answered, practically begging.

"Strawberries or chocolate sauce," Laura asked, as Maxie replied, "Chocolate sauce, of course."

"What set Kate off this time?" Laura inquired, as she reached inside the glass case and retrieved a cannoli pastry.

"You mean, who, don't you? Lulu, of course," Maxie stated, in irritation.

"Lulu? Why is Kate Howard upset with her?" Luke questioned, as Olivia handed him a towel full of ice for his hand.

"Hey, I'm your husband. It's my face that he struck," Sonny shouted, incensed that Luke got the ice instead of him.

"You deserved it," Olivia replied, honestly, turning her attention to Maxie, "What has Connie all fired up about now? Let me guess, someone changed the color of the linens, or used brown eggs instead of white in the cake mix," she said, with a smile, her arms folded.

"She can't find Lulu," Maxie answered, as Laura changed her focus from anything but this subject.

"Lulu? Why can't she find our daughter?" Luke asked, as Laura avoided him.

"Sweetness, where exactly is Lulu?" her husband asked her.

"With Dante," she noted, "at Sonny's father's place. The boat house on the lake," she added, "Luke, he just wanted some time alone with her. It's your fault. You and your crazy rules."

"Rules that he never intended to keep. And I'm supposed to sit back and just expect that he'll look after her, that he'll protect her," Luke shouted.

"Hey, my son would do anything for your daughter," Sonny interrupted, throwing in his two cents.

"Well, who asked you!" Luke replied, turning back toward his wife, "Just a few more weeks, that's all I asked," Luke said, raising his voice, "but no, he had to climb MY tree and sneak in MY house. I'm her father. I just wanted-"

"A few more days with your baby girl," Laura interjected, knowing why her husband was so upset, "She isn't going anywhere, Luke. He will take care of her."

"Well, I'm not holding my breath, Laura. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to that boat house to check on my daughter."

"Luke Spencer, you will do no such thing," his wife told him, her hands placed on her hips.

"If you're going, I'm going too. My son and I are going to talk, whether he likes it, or not. He's crazy to want to marry into YOUR family," Sonny added.

"What are you going to do? Try to talk him out of it," Olivia shouted back at her husband, pointing her finger at him, "That girl is the best thing to happen to him. If you ruin that-"

"I like Lulu. It's HIM that I have a problem with, "Sonny shouted, directing his anger at Luke Spencer.

"Well, I don't exactly like you either," Luke responded, "You're nothing more than a cheap cigar. Blowing smoke everywhere and letting your stink smell up my place. I want you out," Luke told him, pointing toward his door.

"Let's go, Olivia," Sonny ordered, extending his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Olivia told him, looking toward Laura, "Do you want to drive, or shall I? I figure that we should at least warn the kids that they're coming."

"Laura, come on, you aren't really going up there with Olivia, are you?" Luke asked her, forlornly.

"We can take your car," Laura responded, ignoring her husband, "Let them share a car."

"Olivia? Hey, I will not share a car with THAT man," Sonny told his wife, putting his foot down.

"What the hell makes you think that I'll let you inside my car," Luke answered, fuming, "Why the hell can't you use your own?"

"I don't know how to drive," Sonny shouted, in frustration.

"I think this is my cue to leave," Maxie commented, as they all looked toward her.

"Sorry, honey, I forgot that you were still here," Laura added, "Here, we'll walk you out," Luke's wife said, handing Maxie a box of cannoli for Kate Howard.

"How do you not know how to drive?" Maxie whispered to Olivia Falconeri, in amazement, as they walked out the door.

* * *

"This means that much to you," Dante asked Lulu, as he took another swallow of his beer and patted the sofa cushion beside him.

"You mean that much to me," Lulu answered, tossing his cell phone onto the coffee table and moving beside him.

"I don't know, Lulu. It just seems so risky," Dante told her, shaking his head.

"Love is a risk, Dante. Look where it got us," she whispered, reaching for his hand, "What's one more.'

"It's crazy, Lulu. We would have to design new blueprints, a new marketing plan- Lulu, this is going to be a lot of work."

"Is? Are you saying-"

"Yes? Hey, baby, I can't believe it myself, but yeah, I'm willing, if you are. I hope you know what you are getting us into, because-"

"I love you," Lulu interrupted, silencing him with the touch of her lips against his. It was quick, affectionate, joyful, as she nearly hopped atop him, so high was her jubilation, "We'll have to come up with a new name."

"Hey, you didn't mention anything about changing the name," Dante responded, in outrage, "What's wrong with Falconeri's Italian Cooking Experience?"

"Well, for one I'm a Spencer and two...well, we're adding my catering skills," Lulu told him, raising an eyebrow, "I think that my name should be included."

"It is. It will be. You're marrying me, baby. You'll be a Falconeri," Dante replied, frustrated.

"Dante, it's not the same and you know it. Now, what about Spencer Catering and Falconeri School of Italian Cuisine?"

"Be serious, Lulu," Dante told her, running his hand through his hair, "Fine. How about Falconeri's Italian Cooking and Catering," he suggested, as Lulu stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"And let you take all the credit for my hard work? Hardly," Lulu fumed, "Spencer's Couture Catering and some Italian Cooking," she hinted, with a grin.

"No mention of my name," Dante noted, rising beside her, "Why should I let you take credit for my hard work," Dante informed her, as she stood on her toes and kissed him soundly.

"Because I'll soon be your wife," she grinned, "and we'll be partners."

"Last time I checked a partnership is fifty-fifty. I'm starting to see that's not the case in the Spencer household," Dante implied, as she smiled in front of him.

"I got it. It's perfect," Lulu nearly shouted in his ear.

"I'm afraid to ask, " Dante replied, a bit reluctantly.

"Lante's Italian Cuisine and Catering. It's brilliant," she said more to herself, than to him.

"Lante? What is that supposed to mean?" Dante asked, completely dumbfounded.

"It's your name and mine, honey," Lulu told him, shaking her head, as if she were explaining it to a child, "Dante, but drop the letter D and then add L in the front, as in Lulu. Our names combined," she said, waiting for him to get it.

"Lante, it's different," he said, trying to mull it over in his head, "I guess it could work."

"You guess? Honey, it's golden. Trust me," Lulu told him, wrapping her arms around him, "We could combine a restaurant with classes on cooking and catering. Just say yes," she insisted, as Dante just rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Fine, Lante's Italian Cuisine and Catering, it is. God help us."

Twenty minutes later, Dante was boiling pasta, while Lulu sat at the table with a notebook, a pen perched at her lips, as she pondered their new venture.

"We could expand another few hundred feet, knock out the wall where the desks used to be," Lulu suggested, as Dante shook his head.

"Zoning laws, Lulu. The city will never go for it," Dante informed her, opening the jar of pasta sauce and pouring it into a pan.

"I thought that your Dad owned this city," Lulu grinned, "can't he just find someone to _negotiate_ with the city," Lulu smiled, joking.

"Cute, baby. So, then, instead of adding crazy to our new family's name, we can add criminal."

"I don't hear you adding any suggestions, honey," Lulu said, sarcastically, dropping the pen alongside the notepad and walking toward the kitchen.

"We could consider other locations. Buy instead of rebuild," Dante told her, as he tossed the pasta into the boiling water.

"But, then we wouldn't have as much control over the layout," Lulu informed him, as her hand stroked his arm and she handed him fresh garlic for the sauce.

"It's in the jar," he said, "besides, are you sure that you should-"

"It's your baby, Dante. The child's first burp is going to smell of garlic," she grinned.

"You're right," he said laughing, as he added more garlic to the sauce.

"I always am," Lulu noted, with a smile.

"Why don't you set the table?" Dante told her, tapping her nose with his finger and pointing to the plates and two glasses next to them, "Silverware is in the drawer to your left."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," she replied, saluting him, as she dutifully did as he instructed.

Once the table was set, the pasta cooked and she was seated, Dante filled her glass with ice-cold milk to his fiancee's dismay.

"Really, Dante. You need to spend a lot less time with my mother," Lulu chastised him, pointing toward the glass, "I hate milk."

"But, our baby is going to love it," Dante assured her, "Now, drink up."

* * *

"You're driving too fast," Sonny told Luke, his hands clutching the the edge of the seat, as Luke shot quickly through the traffic, darting in and out between the cars.

Luke just barely missed touching the bumper of the car next to him, as he merged over and then turned left onto the interstate, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I have the driver's license. You just sit there and be quiet," Luke ordered, as Sonny looked back, outraged.

"After watching you drive, I'm surprised you still have one," Sonny answered, his eyes focused nervously on the speedometer and its rising numbers. He glanced at a sign on the interstate that read 60mph and looked back toward the speedometer beneath the dashboard- 80 and climbing. His hands clutched the seat tighter, his knuckles white.

"Relax, Sonny. If I wanted to kill you, I certainly wouldn't do it out here," he said, rubbing the steering wheel of his 1981 red Corvette, "I love this baby too much. Besides, I would rather watch you suffer. A little extra spice in your tettrazini, some added flavor in your rigatoni- I'm classy like that," Luke replied, grinning.

"Your ego amazes me. You know, I saw one of these in the window once when I was in the city," Sonny shared, moving his hand over the black leather interior of the car, "I was working my first assignment for Joe Scully."

"The Moretti boy? I heard about that one," Luke commented, his eyes focused on the police car that was following him, "He was a real piece of work. Rotten as they come," Luke continued, his foot easing off of the accelerator. Maybe the cop would just pass them by.

"Was it quick and painless?" Luke asked Sonny, needing a distraction, as he saw the police car nearing closer.

"I don't know, are you wearing a wire?" Sonny questioned Luke, as he stared back with that somber face of his that barely cracked a smile.

"Oh, come on, you can share, Sonny. You're no spring chicken and I'm guessing the statute of limitations expired a few decades ago. So give it up pal," Luke told him, grinning.

"Is he still following us?" Sonny asked, his eyes darting to the rearview mirror and the police car that was behind them. The flashing strobe lights of the police car lit up the back window, revealing the police officer's intentions, as he moved closer behind them and Luke Spencer contemplated whether or not to flee. After a few seconds of replaying SWAT over and over in his head, he complied, pulling his Vette to the side of the road.

"Looks like we'll have company from the man in blue afterall. I hope your chauffer took care of all of your parking tickets, Sonny. I wouldn't want any bodies unearthed before the wedding," Luke noted, as Sonny looked at him with disdain.

"Officer, what seems to be the problem?" Luke asked, as a the patrolman walked up to his door, pad in hand, "License and registration, please."

"Officer Hastings," Luke said, reading the name on the policeman's jacket, "Damn speedometer must be broken again. Was I speeding?" Luke asked, as he reached over and grabbed his registration from the glove compartment box, "License, too," the officer requested, his eyes focused on the registration in front of him.

"You must know my son, Detective Lucky Spencer," Luke said, handing the officer his driver's license and noticing the officer's glance at the corvette, "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"This is a Corvette, right?" the officer asked, as he directed his stony gaze toward Luke, "An 85, maybe 86?"

"81," Luke answered, sensing the officer's hostility toward his car.

"It's poison to the atmosphere, just like your passenger," Officer Hastings told him, directing his gaze toward Sonny and handing Luke a ticket, "Watch your speed."

"This car is a classic," Luke yelled out the window, as he handed Sonny the ticket, "Damn, Green Cop. Here, put that in the glove box to the right."

Sonny opened the glove box and placed the ticket on top of several others, then looked back at Luke.

"What? I'll pay them. Eventually," Luke whispered, as he moved back onto the interstate, "Good thing you haven't ordered any hits recently. That would put a slight damper on the wedding, wouldn't it?" Luke laughed.

"I'm not going to the wedding," Sonny replied, easing back into the seat and turning to look out the window at their surroundings. He could see the water of Lake Ontario to his right, a stretch of houses here and there and miles of forest that led to its watery depths.

"Not going? It's your son's wedding," Luke responded, "Aren't you the best man?"

"I kept my son hidden for weeks and made everyone, including your daughter, believe he was dead," Sonny admitted, turning toward Luke.

"Yeah, well that was just poor planning on your part. Now, me, I'm thinking that I would have had a backup plan, or at least guards that weren't inept," Luke said, shaking his head, "Don't worry. I'm sure that things will turn around and you'll get an invite. Your his Dad, flaws and all and that counts for something."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know my son. He's as stubborn as they come. He won't budge," Sonny told Luke, "There's the turnoff, straight ahead," Sonny said, pointing toward a gravel path.

"Your son and my daughter, that still makes my head spin. Don't think that their union is going to make me forget everything you've done, Sonny, because it won't. If you think that your son is going to pass along the Spencer secrets, think again."

"I'm not big on forgiveness myself, Luke. And if you have any ideas about getting your hands on Adela's recipes, well you can just forget about it," Sonny declared, "You've already stolen one."

"For the last time, I didn't steal it."

"No, you just played her, using one of your cons to gain my mother's respect and weasel it out of her on her deathbed," Sonny yelled, as Luke brought the car to a screeching halt, "Why are we stopping? It's still another fifteen minutes up the road."

"The fact that you have people shaking at the sight of you, completely blows my mind. You have got to be the biggest ass this side of New York. I didn't con your mother into anything. I worked hard at Adela's, running errands for your mother, helping her out in the kitchen, all while you were playing errand boy for Joe Scully."

"I did what I needed to keep my mother's restaurant afloat. Did you see that many customers hanging around when we were kids?"

"Yeah, that'll happen when you have a mobster like Joe Scully, hanging around your place," Luke answered, shaking his head, "The thing is, Adela was amazing in the kitchen, Sonny. All you had to do was allow her to do her thing. Everything would have been fine. Guys like Scully would have been pushed out of this city years ago. Now, look at you-"

"Look at what? A man who doesn't have to beg for anything. I have earned every penny that I have. I have a house that is paid for, cars with my own driver, a family and everything that I could ever dream of."

"Everything? Explain to me again, Sonny, why it is that you aren't even invited to your own son's wedding," Luke reminded him, "Adela thought that you walked on water, Sonny. The things she said about you when we were kids and the way she was so proud of you- Now, look at you."

* * *

"I should get going," Lulu reminded him, as her hand trailed over his chest, her hair a curtain on either side of him.

"Just a few more minutes," Dante told her, pulling her down for another kiss, as he tucked her into his body and rolled, moving her beneath, but careful to ease his weight off of her.

His hand trailed to her abdomen, the swollen belly that cradled their little miracle. He leaned over and kissed the pale skin, one hand resting gently on the rounded surface, occasionally stroking its softness, while the other teased her breast. His lips moved south, his wet kisses leaving a path of fire in her belly that was causing her to tremble.

Her body was racked with shivers, her head tossing and turning, as he wielded those lips of his, the magic hands that could make her melt like butter. She was coming apart, shaking uncontrollably as he made love to her.

"Still thinking about my Cousin Connie," Dante grinned, as she reached for his arms and pulled him closer, "Kate who?" Lulu answered gasping, as he turned to his side, one hand placed on her buttock and the other cradling her head, as he moved within her. It was slow and gentle, a pump here and a thrust there, a gradual build that when the waves crested, washed over the both of them, causing tears to fall from Lulu's eyes and the breath to escape from her lungs. She clung to him, her head pressed against his chest, her ear next to his beating heart, as her pulse began to return to normal and his hand stroked her back.

"Can't we just stay here a few more days, Lulu?" Dante pleaded, his hand continuing to rub her back, "We can turn off our cell phones and move the dresser in front of the door," he told her kissing her shoulder and moving toward her chest.

Lulu held on tightly, her hands cradling his head as his lips found her breasts and suckled and teased both of them. Her mouth opened in wonder, her eyes glazed with passion, as he continued his assault on her senses, tormenting her with his touch.

She was about to tell him all the reasons why the should stop, when she felt his hands still upon her body, his lips cease their brush across her skin.

"Dante?" she said softly, her breathing uneven, "Ssh," he whispered, his head tilted to one side and his eyes and ears focused on something else, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lulu asked him, as he sat up and quickly pulled on his pants, throwing his shirt on his upper body, "Dante what is going on?"

"Someone's out there?" Dante told her, lowering his voice, as he walked toward the window, his eyes scanning the ground outside, the water that appeared still and silent.

"Maybe it's just someone from one of the other houses," Lulu suggested, as Dante shook his head, "The nearest boat house is too far up the road."

"So, it's an animal. Some rodent roaming around," Lulu told him, sitting up and pulling on the jeans he tossed to her.

"Get dressed. But, keep your voice down and stay low," Dante instructed, handing her his tee shirt, "Put this on," he said, as she placed his shirt next to her nose and breathed in his scent.

"Baby, I'm serious about this. I just have a bad feeling-"

"Dante, it's probably nothing. Just come back to bed," Lulu told him, patting the space beside her.

"I will feel better if I check it out," Dante answered, kissing her on the lips and pulling on his shoes.

"Fine. I guess that I can warm up some pasta," Lulu suggested, as he turned his back on her and walked toward the front door, "That would be great. I'm famished," he said with a wink, his tone turning serious, "Lock the door and don't answer it unless you hear my voice."

"Dante-"

"Lulu, promise me."

"Fine. Sunshine Girls' promise," she answered, holding her hand against her heart," I won't open the door unless I know it's you."

Dante disappeared into the darkness and Lulu closed the door and locked it.

He moved slowly across the ground, his eyes and ears on alert, in his hands his only weapon, a flashlight. He walked toward the water, his focus on a nearby boat. Did something just move?

Edging closer, his eyes trained on the boat, as he heard a sound behind him, the slam of a door and a car's motor turn off. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a sharp movement, then felt his body hit with such force that it careened toward the water, breaking the surface and pushing him downward into its icy depth. Then, only silence.

...

He was being silly. It was probably some stupid squirrel, she laughed, as she pulled the leftover pasta from the fridge and turned on the oven to reheat it. What was taking him so long? she was hungry. She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer for Dante and moved the gallon of milk, to reveal a bottle of water behind it. Grabbing it, she placed it, alongwith, Dante's beer on the counter. She had just removed the pasta when she heard the knock on the door.

"Back so soon," she said, walking toward the door, "See, I told you it was probably just some animal," Lulu scolded, as she unlocked the door and paused before pulling it open, "Let me guess a squirrel-"

She was met with silence, the only sound, breathing coming from the other side. Slowly she moved her hand toward the lock, her fingers grasping the handle and turning it. It locked just as she felt the door push inward and heard a terrifying scream.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

All around him was blackness, the dark mass threatening to consume him.

He felt himself sinking deeper, his body becoming numb, his mind fuzzy.

Lulu.

He had to get to her before Matt Hunter did.

His arms felt like weights at his side, every effort to push upward seemed meaningless, as his lungs burned and he used every ounce of his strength to swim to the surface. He saw a face above him, arms reaching for the water and then he broke the surface, his body gasping for breath, as he clung to the side of the dock. He vaguely recalled using the last of his strength to help the person hoist him onto the boating dock to safety.

"Dante, baby are you ok?" the woman cried out, turning him to his side and pounding his back.

He coughed a few times, felt the water trickle from his mouth and inhaled deeply, his body suddenly racked with violent gasps that snapped him back to reality, "Honey, talk to me."

"Lulu, I have to get to Lulu," he barely mouthed, his voice a mere whisper, his disorientation apparent, as he struggled to find the energy to move. Bit by bit his limbs started to regain their feeling, his arms grew stronger and he began to sit up and take in his surroundings, "Ma, what are you doing here? Where is Lulu?"

"I would guess she is in the cabin. Baby, what happened? Who was that guy?" she said, as she grabbed Dante and hugged him tightly, "When I saw you go under, I thought I'd lost you," she shuddered, holding him close, "Do you have any idea the agony that you put me through?" she yelled, "I've never screamed so loud in my life."

"I need to get to Lulu," Dante told his mother, breaking free from her grasp and attempting to stand. He rose to his feet, his head swimming with dizziness, as he tried to maintain his balance. It took a few seconds longer for his equilibrium to balance, for his head to stop pounding and his vision to clear.

"Maybe you should just rest a second, Dante," she told him, as he struggled against her, his strength gradually starting to return, "I don't have time to take a break, Ma. Lulu needs me."

"Honey, maybe he ran off. I'm sure seeing me and Lulu's mother scared him half to death. He looked familiar."

"Laura's here?" Dante answered, confused. Why was his mother here and Lulu's mom, too.

"Baby who was that guy? What did he want? Why do you think he is going after Lulu?"

"I don't think it, Ma. I know it. The bastard must have followed us," Dante replied, his mind begging his body to move faster.

"Now, as much as I'd love to stay here and fill you in on all that's going on Ma, I need to get Lulu," he insisted, moving toward the house.

"Well, at least let me be your backup," Olivia said, following her son to the boathouse.

"My backup?" Dante replied, "Ma, I'm not a cop and you aren't exactly trained to deal with someone like Matt Hunter. You could get hurt."

"Matt Hunter? That man that left you in the fire?" Olivia questioned, her hands positioned on her hips.

"Ma, it's being handled. I just have to get to Lulu," Dante told her, his increasing ire, willing his feet to walk quicker.

"You're my baby," Olivia whispered sternly, her breath short, as she moved briskly behind him, "And I know you're not a cop. That's why you need me. Do you know how many episodes of SWAT I've watched. I'm practically a pro. Now, move quieter. You sound like an elephant on a stampede."

* * *

They reached the door and Dante stood for a second, the simple effort of crossing the short distance causing his lungs to ache and his breathing to be labored.

Olivia pushed him to the side, holding her finger against her lips, her body flush against the side of the wall. She pulled Dante out of the line of sight and carefully peered inside the window.

From this vantage, she could see the couch, but no sign of Lulu. Dante tried to look inside the window and Olivia held him back, sending him a maternal look of scolding.

His mother was certifiable, Dante thought, raising his hand toward the door to knock. He heard footsteps come closer, then he heard her voice and released a breath that he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

He heard the lock disengage, his anger rising, as he realized that she didn't even know it was him. He saw the doorknob turn and pushed against it, ready to yell at her for opening the door.

"I thought I told you NOT to open the door until you knew it was me," Dante said with anger in his voice, after she had thrown the door open and found herself wrapped in his arms.

"I didn't. I saw Olivia in the window," Lulu confessed, as Dante sent a look of _I told you so_ to his mother.

"You're upset, baby. What's wrong?" Dante asked Lulu, as his hands rubbed her back and shivers wracked his body.

"I heard someone knock a few minutes ago and I thought it was you. Then, I heard this scream. But, I didn't open the door, Dante," Lulu told him, as he crushed her in his arms.

"Are you all right? You haven't seen him?" Dante asked her, pulling away just far enough to look into her eyes and ensure that she was unharmed.

"No, Dante. I haven't seen anyone since you left me. Why is Olivia-"

"It's a long story, honey. Why don't you let us inside?" she suggested, as Dante managed to keep his arms around Lulu and moved a few steps forward. Olivia closed and locked the door behind them.

"You're soaking wet, Dante," Lulu exclaimed, her hands moving to his cold cheeks, "What's going on?"

"Why don't I get a towel and some dry clothes from the bedroom," Olivia suggested, as Lulu looked toward her, a questioning look upon her face, "You two talk. Where is it?"

"Down the hallway. Second door on the left," Lulu directed, turning her gaze back toward Dante, "I don't understand. Why is your mother here?" Lulu asked her hands moving from his face, to the buttons of his shirt. She made quick work of them, pulling his shirt off, as Olivia moved toward the bedroom, to retrieve the items. Before Dante could answer, Olivia returned, much too quickly for Lulu's liking, with items in hand.

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Olivia asked, her eyes searching the room for Laura.

"My Mom, why would you think she was here?" Lulu questioned Olivia, as she grabbed a towel from his mother and started to dry his arms and chest. She dried the left side of his chest above his tattoo of symbols, examining every inch of his upper body and it's shivering skin to ensure that he was all right, her fingers lingering, recalling the first time she had seen it and the meaning behind it.

_The fish that nibbles at every bait will be caught._

Matt Hunter was like that fish, over confident, his ego out of control. Her mother-

"She came her with me, Lulu. We drove here to let you kids know that your fathers are coming up here," Olivia informed them, handing some clothes to Lulu, and throwing a dark shirt at Dante, before seating herself in the nearest chair, "Maybe she ran into Luke and Sonny."

"I didn't hear a car," Lulu told Olivia, as she helped Dante into his shirt and began to button it, "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Do we have to do this here?" Dante whispered to Lulu, as she handed him a pair of boxers and jeans.

"Did you see her?" Lulu asked Dante, her nerves on edge, her pulse beating faster, as her worry increased, "My mother? Do you think he-"

"No, don't go there, Lulu," Dante whispered, pulling her into his arms, "He has no reason to harm her. I'm sure she's fine," he reassured her, "Go sit down, while I finish getting dressed," Dante told Lulu, motioning her toward a spot next to his mother.

"I won't be long. Promise," he said, placing a kiss upon her forehead, before walking toward the bedroom, his jeans and boxers in his hand.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before, Dante," Olivia shouted to his back.

"He's right, you know. Beside, your mother is the strongest person I know. God forbid anyone that comes up against her," Olivia answered, patting the cushion beside her.

* * *

He leaned against the far wall outside, his body hidden among the bushes. He had been so close. Just a few seconds earlier and she would be within his arms and not her fiancee's.

A toy to dangle in front of him.

An object to draw his anger, to ensnare him in his trap.

From the moment that Logan had died, Matt Hunter had felt a great restraint lifted from his shoulders. The iron bars of his cage, opened, the pressure of being beneath Detective Hayes' thumb, controlled, pinned, suddenly lifted.

He had waited years, behind prison doors and then again under the control of Logan Hayes- all the while waiting.

He had suffered hours of needless cooking classes, watched countless brown-nosers move in and out. Primed, ready, impatient. The object, the tool for his destruction- just out of reach.

Logan Hayes, the other inept cops, they hadn't been able to do it. Their laws useless, their badges nothing more than a child's Halloween decoration.

He had achieved in just a few weeks, what they had spent years trying to build, to topple.

One man reduced to nothing.

One man brought down by his family and a mere teacher's pet.

That's what he waited for. That's what he desired above all else. What he had wanted for so long.

Yet, here he was, the culmination of all his hard work at hand and he found himself suddenly tired of waiting.

Weary of this game of cat and mouse.

And he was bored. So very bored.

And that boredom made him angry.

He watched the three of them move within the cabin, as he moved farther into the darkness, clutching the struggling mass within his grip.

"Enough!" he whispered vehemently into her ear, his face demonic, as hers glared back in contempt.

Just a few minutes more, he thought, dragging her further into the shadows, the increasing level of voices coming nearer and nearer. Everything was falling into place exactly as he wanted.

Perfectly.

* * *

"I don't have to listen to this," Sonny told Luke, as they walked toward the cabin. He had abandoned Luke's car several miles earlier, only to quiver at his environment. Woods. Nothing but tall, all-encompassing trees. It hadn't taken him long to once again find himself in Luke's passenger seat, reluctantly riding the rest of the way to the cabin. Once the car had come to a complete stop and he had wiped the sweat from his brow, he had thrust the door open and sucked in a deep breath. The crisp air cold upon his lungs. Minutes later, they arrived where they were now, heading toward Mike's cabin.

"See it wasn't that bad. I could teach you to drive, if you wanted me to," Luke told Sonny, closing the driver side door, and moving toward the cabin, as Sonny sent him a look of disbelief.

"Are you crazy? When I get back to my house, I'm giving my driver a raise," Sonny told Luke, as he followed. He looked down at his black, shiny Ferragamo loafers, now spattered with dirt and released a sound of distress, "Ruined," Sonny shouted, staring down at his shoes, "Do you have any idea how much these cost?"

"No, but I'm sure that you are going to tell me," Luke replied, his back to Sonny, as he continued to lead them toward the cabin.

"Three hundred dollars, Luke. Three hundred," he said, outraged, "It's a travesty."

"You're right, Sonny. It is," Luke answered, turning to Sonny and peering down at his shoes.

"Any man that would pay THAT much for a pair of shoes has clearly lost his mind," Luke continued, directing his gaze once again on the cabin, "Now, a good bottle of whiskey, well, that's worth any price."

* * *

Dante Falconeri returned to the living room, his once soaked skin now dry, clean clothes upon his back, as he ran his hand through his damp locks and contemplated their situation.

Lulu stood as he entered, her concerned gaze focused on his.

"What happened Dante?"

"It was just a little water, Lulu. I'm fine," Dante answered, moving toward her.

"It's Matt Hunter? He's out there," Lulu questioned, reaching for Dante and taking his hand in hers.

"You two will be safe. Just stay put," Dante ordered, reaching for his jacket and pulling it on.

"Who's going to keep you safe?" Lulu asked Dante, her worry evident in her eyes.

"I'd like to know that answer to that question," Olivia interjected, as a knock on the door drew their attention and all three of them turned toward the door.

Lulu went to unlock it and Dante stayed her hand, his expression, incredulous.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Dante argued, "It could be him."

"Do you really think he'd knock, Dante?"

"He did before. You said so yourself."

"I was alone. I'm not now."

"He doesn't know that," Dante reminded her.

"Fine. Who is it?" Lulu shouted, her hand clutching the doorknob, as Dante's rested near the lock.

"It's your father," Luke yelled back, his tone irate.

"Maybe we shouldn't open it," Dante suggested, a lump of dread, lodging in his throat.

"It's my father, Dante. You said to only open the door to someone I know."

"Well, baby, your father is an exception."

"Dante, don't be ridiculous. He's-"

"Dante Falconeri if you don't open this door this second, I will personally make sure that the only food you serve for the rest of your life is behind the counter at a fast food restaurant. Open the door!"

"I think he means it," Dante groaned, running his hand through his hair in frustration, his brows furrowed.

"You do realize that my father and I are a package deal? You marry me, you marry my family," Lulu said, grinning, "This is your last chance. There's no turning back."

"I know," he told her, glancing down at her swollen abdomen and smiling, "Open it," Dante told her, closing his eyes for one brief second, bracing himself.

"Oh, for God's Sake, let me," Olivia said pushing the two of them aside and unlocking the door. She pulled it open and looked into the outraged eyes of Luke Spencer, "Yo, Luke...Sonny, what did you make a wrong turn somewhere between Stuck on Stupid and Arrogance Avenue?"

* * *

Laura Spencer couldn't remember the last time she had been this angry. Livid and shaking.

His hand remained forcefully against her mouth, silencing her muffled protests, while he attempted to drag her further away from earshot of the cabin and into the woods.

She knew if she cooperated, if she let him have control, she was as good as dead.

She refused to be the victim.

To allow Lulu to be his victim.

To stand by while this man tormented her family.

Her feet were positioned like metal to a magnet, their soles fused to the ground, practically immobile and making his trek toward the secluded trees arduous.

She struggled against him, his energy focused on controlling her every movement.

Her hands clawed at his skin, her nails burrowing deep. She heard his cry of pain, felt the slight change in pressure and pushed with all of her strength, pulling the hand from her mouth.

She was strong. She was not weak, she reminded herself, as she broke free, turning and kneeing him in the groin. He shouted, as he dropped to the ground, clutching himself and moaning.

She stood for a few seconds, stunned that she was free, before becoming aware of her surroundings and turning to run.

* * *

"Mr. Spencer," Dante acknowledged, as Luke and his father stood in the doorway.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked, as he looked her over from head to toe, "How did you-"

"Your mother," Luke answered, his gaze sweeping the room before returning to Olivia Falconeri, "I know she came with you. Where is my wife?"

"Maybe you should sit down," Dante told Luke.

"Maybe you should start explaining to me why you brought my daughter up here," Luke bellowed, gesturing to the cabin, "and where the hell my wife is?"

"Dante thinks Matt Hunter followed us," Lulu replied, watching the horror that fell over her father's face.

"Matt Hunter? You're sure, son?" Sonny asked Dante.

"The bastard hit your son and nearly drowned him in the the lake," Olivia chimed in.

"And you think Laura is out there-" Luke began, stopping mid-sentence to turn to Dante.

"Followed you? This is exactly why she was safer with me," Luke said, angry.

"You're right. I should have let things be," Dante yelled back, as Lulu stood by her ire rising.

"Lulu lock the door and gather your things. As soon as I find your mother, we're leaving," Luke commanded, as Lulu refused to move.

"Now, wait just a minute," Dante told Luke, "Lulu is my-"

"No. I'm not leaving, Dad. I love you, but my place is with Dante."

"Even if it gets you killed?"

"I'm safe with him," she answered, "And I can take care of myself," she directed to both of them.

Dante looked to Luke and then back to Lulu who stood alongside Olivia, both of their arms folded and their faces cross.

"We are wasting time here. He could be getting away," Sonny reminded them.

"I need to find Laura," Luke told Sonny, turning toward the door.

"Stay here," Dante ordered his mother and Lulu.

"I'm going with you," Lulu demanded, reaching for her coat and pulling it on.

"No, you're not," Dante informed Lulu, his hand caressing the side of her face, " I love you, baby. I think that you are the bravest, strongest woman that I know," he said, kissing her on the lips, "but, it's not just you any longer. That little one inside of you is depending on you."

"I can take care of our baby, Dante."

"Can you? Your mother may be in trouble, Lulu. It's dark out there. You're not familiar with the area. You could stumble. What if you fell in the lake?"

"Dante-"

"You're staying. Promise me, Lulu."

"Fine. But, if you aren't back in ten minutes, Dante-"

"I'll personally come get you, baby. Promise."

Olivia had her coat on and was right behind the men, when Dante turned around, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Hey, I'm your mother. I get to look out for you," she said, pointing her finger at him.

"You want to look out for me, Ma, look after Lulu and our baby. Dad, Luke and I will find Laura."

"We'll be back soon," Sonny told Olivia.

"With your mother," Luke promised, looking at Lulu.

"Be careful," Lulu whispered, her eyes focused on her Dad, "you too," she said to Dante.

"Always. And you," Dante directed his gaze to his mother, "No crazy SWAT ideas, Ma. Understand?"

"What am I supposed to do? I worry."

"I don't know. Make a casserole."

"A casserole? I don't even know what's in the kitchen."

* * *

Laura ran through the trees, the branches snagging at her clothes, and causing her to stumble.

She stopped for a few seconds to get her bearings.

To her right, she could see the far end of the lake, if she headed toward it she could swing back and head toward the cabin. She only prayed that it was unlocked.

That someone was inside.

She picked herself up, looked behind her and saw no sign of Matt Hunter. He was out there, she thought, as she brushed the debris from her knees and ran faster, pushing the leaves from her face, as she left the copse of the trees and headed toward the cabin, the lights from its interior lighting her way.

She reached the bank of the lake, its rocky terrain slowing her progress, as she navigated its irregular stones. Each rock an obstacle in the path to her freedom.

Taking a deep breath, she sucked in the cold night air, its bite rejuvenating her and giving her the strength to trudge on.

Matt Hunter was seething inside, the pain gradually fading, as he stood from his crouched position, his legs bowed and his hand massaging his balls.

A kick to a man's gonads was the most excruciating thing one could experience and one that he had no intention of revisiting.

With a determined gait, he chased after her, his passage much slower and further behind. He was moving further into the woods when he stopped and smiled. He was going all about this wrong. Out there, she was a sitting duck. He would eventually find her. She would know that.

No, she would head back toward the lake. To Lulu.

Turning in the opposite direction, he carved out a path that would allow him to arrive first.

* * *

"Any sign of her?" Luke asked Dante, who stood several hundred feet away, scanning the terrain to the left.

"No, nothing."

Dante continued moving toward the trees, his eyes scanning the ground and branches alongside of him, trying to look for any sign that someone had been through recently.

He had no idea what he was looking for. He was a chef, not a cop.

"If he went through over here, he knows how to cover his tracks. A few broken branches, but an animal could have done this," Sonny told them, looking at his surroundings.

"Don't you think you should call Lucky?" he stopped, turning toward Luke, "He's trained in this sort of thing. He might see something that we'd miss," Dante told them.

"I don't trust cops," Sonny told Dante, "You know that."

"It's his mother," Dante told Luke, ignoring Sonny, "He should know."

"Fine. But, you call," Luke answered, tossing his cell phone at Dante, while he continued to canvas the area.

"Sonny, you head back toward the cabin. I'm going to head a little further in the woods and come up the back," Luke told him.

"Lucky, it's Dante." he said, following Luke into the woods.

* * *

"How can you cook at a time like this?" Lulu asked, worried.

"You have to eat," Olivia answered, turning on the oven and setting the temperature to preheat, "I know what you need some fresh-baked bread. Did you two use up the loaf that Laura sent?"

"No. I think there's still more than half left," Lulu told Olivia, rising to her feet and moving toward the window.

"Lulu, you probably shouldn't be in front of the window. Why don't you help me in the kitchen?" Olivia told her, as Lulu glanced out into the darkness, trying to discern shapes from shadows. Where was Dante? Where was her mother and father?

"You're probably right," Lulu said, turning her focus from the black mass. For a split second, she thought she saw a flash of movement, so quick it was gone in a blink.

"Did you see that?" Lulu asked Olivia, who was pulling a cast-iron skillet from the cupboard. She could make Italian Sausage she thought to herself, wondering what Mike packed for Dante and Lulu's trip.

"Lulu, you shouldn't-" Olivia said, as Lulu neared the door and placed her ear against it. She smiled, as she rose, the worry leaving her face, as she heard the soft whisper and unlocked the door.

"It's all right, Olivia. It's my Mom," Lulu told her.

Olivia moved from the kitchen toward Lulu, her view of the door obscured, as Lulu opened the door.

"Mom," Lulu cried out, as her mother was thrust inside and Matt Hunter followed, his eyes focused on Lulu.

"Hello, Lulu. I've been waiting a long time for this," he told her, moving toward Lulu.

"Me too," Olivia told a surprised Matt Hunter, as his gaze moved to his right, his eyes growing large, as the skillet crashed against his head.

Then, all was black.

"Did you kill him?" Laura whispered.

"Oh My God," Lulu cried out, as she saw the crumpled form at her feet.

"No, he's not dead," Olivia answered, kneeling and checking his pulse, "Quick. I need something to tie him up."

"Tie him up?" Lulu questioned, "Shouldn't we wait-"

"I don't know about you, honey. But, I'd rather he couldn't fight back when he comes to. Now why don't you bring me that chair from over there?" Olivia pointed to the dining area.

"No rope, but I found some old curtain cords in the back closet," Laura told Olivia, bringing it to her.

"That'll work," Olivia said, trying to lift him, "Help me put him on the chair," Olivia requested, as the three of them worked together, lifting him onto the wooden chair.

Laura reached for the cords and handed one cord to Lulu and one to Olivia.

"Make it tight. You don't want him to loosen the ties," she ordered, showing them how to truss Matt Hunter to the chair. When they were finished, they sat back and surveyed their handiwork, their victim, effectively immobilized, his head slumped over and his hands and feet tied.

"Are you all right?" Lulu asked her mother, pulling her into her embrace, "I'm fine, honey. Where's Dante? Your father?"

"They're out looking for you," Lulu replied, watching Olivia move back toward the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"What? He's not going anywhere. Why would I burn a perfectly good pasta?"


	52. Chapter 52

**I like writing strong women. Do you hear that Guza? This one is for Lante Lover. Thanks for giving me the Boston weekend off.**

Chapter 52

"See you soon, Lucky," Dante replied into the cell phone, closing it and tossing it to Luke, who stood nearby, "He's on his way."

"I think that was should examine the woods over there," Luke told Dante, pointing to a patch of trees to their right.

"We've already been through their Mr. Spencer. There wasn't any sign of her," Dante reminded him, his tone sympathetic.

"Then, we'll look again," Luke answered, stopping to turn toward Dante, "Tell me something, Chef Falconeri, if it were my daughter out here, would you just give up and call it a day."

"No, sir. I'd move Heaven and Earth to find her," Dante replied, seeing the torment in Luke's eyes, "And I certainly wouldn't let anyone stop me."

"Good. Now, let's check out those trees," Luke ordered, moving toward them, not even glancing backward to see if Dante followed.

Running his hand through his hair, Dante maintained a short distance behind Luke, giving him the respect he deserved and allowing him to continue the search. Dante had lost hope that they would find Lulu's mother. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Matt Hunter could be miles away from them at this point. Out of respect, Dante stood by Lulu's father, trying to find some ounce of faith that her mother was still here, somewhere on his grandfather's property.

* * *

His head was pounding. Flashes of light like pin needles upon his eyes, as he slowly came to. He heard the sound of voices, one boisterous, commanding, while another was softer, but just as opinionated. The sound of metal assaulted his ears, the noise drawing him further toward consciousness.

His hands and feet felt numb and he instinctively moved them, attempting to alleviate the prickling. His efforts were met with restraint, his hands and feet restricted.

The voices were louder now and he could make out phrases, the words penetrating the fog that hovered directly over him.

"It needs more garlic," the woman said, stubbornly, as he heard several clattering noises.

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was the bitch that had hit him.

"It needs rosemary," another voice interrupted.

His captive. The witch that had kneed him.

"Mm, this tastes fantastic," yet another interjected, "Definitely needs more garlic."

Lulu.

"Traitor," the softer voice that had kneed him answered.

His eyes slowly opened. He glanced around his surroundings. He was inside the cabin. He looked down, noticed that his hands and feet were bound. Struggled once again, but his exertion was useless. He directed his focus back to the women, his eyes opening wider, as he became aware of what they were doing.

He was tied up and they were...cooking?

"She's marrying my son. It warms my heart that she recognizes the gift of garlic," she replied, grinning.

"Dante loves garlic," Lulu told the woman that had hit him.

"I am going to make your life a living HELL, unless you untie me," Matt Hunter shouted, interrupting their conversation.

"He's awake," the woman that had kneed him said softly, watching him, as the woman that had hit him, stirred the tomato sauce.

"I'm going to tear out your heart, use one of those knives to mince it and then FEED it to the fishes in the lake," he yelled, pulling at the cords and causing the chair to move.

"Lulu, honey, can you hand me that wooden spoon, please?" the woman asked, calmly continuing to stir the sauce.

"Maybe we should get Dante, or Sonny?" Lulu told the woman, watching him struggle, trying to release himself from his bonds.

"Did you hear me? What the hell is wrong with you people? I'm telling you that I'm going to butcher you and you are stirring-"

"Although, he's not very good with knives," Lulu whispered, handing the wooden spoon to the woman with the long dark hair, "Dante said that he'd never make chef."

"You're nuts. You're all fucking nuts," Matt Hunter told them, frustrated, "UNTIE ME NOW!"

"The guys should be back any minute. Laura is here. He's in here," she looked down at her watch, "I would say another five or ten minutes at the most."

He watched the woman dip the spoon into the sauce, bring it to her lips and close her eyes, "Mm, you're right, Lulu. It does taste fantastic. Needs just a pinch more of garlic," she stated, directing Lulu to the crushed garlic in a nearby bowl.

Once the garlic was added, she took another taste, smiling as the flavor was much more to her liking.

"Honey, why don't you set the table," she told Lulu, who turned and grabbed some plates, cups and utensils, then headed toward the large table at the opposite side of the room.

Except for the sweat that lined her brow, he would never know that Lulu Spencer was affected by his presence- she was completely relaxed.

"Will you check on the garlic bread? It should be ready," the woman that had hit him said, wiping the spoon on a nearby towel, as the woman that had kneed him did as she directed.

"Table's set," Lulu answered, turning toward the kitchen. The older, blond woman carried a plate of piping-hot bread to the table, handing it to Lulu to place upon the wooden surface.

"Pasta's ready," the woman with the dark hair announced, carrying the large glass bowl to the table.

"I SAID UNTIE ME!" he shouted, trying to get their attention. He had never been so off his game in his life. He felt like he was in the middle of some Twilight Zone episode.

The woman with the long, dark hair walked with determination toward him, a purpose in her steely eyes.

"Cut the cords on my legs first," he ordered, his eyes glancing downward at the spoon in her hand, "You can't cut them with THAT," he shouted, just inches from her.

She lifted the wooden spoon, pointed it at him, her face red with anger, "If you don't shut up this instant, I am going to ducktape your mouth closed and BEAT you with this spoon," she threatened, as he looked on in surprise.

She was crazy.

He directed his focus to Lulu and the other woman at the table, both standing with their hands folded across their chest.

They were all FUCKING crazy.

"Who the fuck are you people?" he shouted, Lulu the only woman that he knew by name.

"Who am I?" the demented lady shouted back at him, shaking her fist, "I am the MOTHER of the man you threw in the lake. MY BABY," she bellowed. So close, that he could smell the garlic on her breath.

His mother. She looked like his sister. Christ. This was not how he had planned everything.

"That's Olivia Falconeri," Lulu answered him, "and this is my mother, Laura Spencer," she continued, looking toward her mother.

"Mom, that's Matt Hunter," Lulu told her mother, pointing to Matt tied up in the chair, "He's the one that left Dante in the fire. He left him to die," Lulu said, turning toward Olivia.

"I didn't LEAVE him," Matt said softy, his focus on the deranged woman in front of him.

"He was unconscious. How was I supposed to know that he was still alive?" Matt answered, his hands desperately trying to release the cords behind his back.

The crazy lady with the wooden spoon was shaking her fist at him again, her eyes shooting daggers, as he sucked in his breath."

"You could have called for help. Dialed 911," she said softly, so quietly, that his nerves reacted, his body on edge.

"You could have flagged down someone on the street."

"I needed to get away from there. I didn't have time," Matt Hunter told her, watching the emotions flash across her face, "Why the hell am I explaining this to you? You should be afraid of ME!"

"You didn't have time? My son didn't have time, Mr. Hunter," Olivia replied, standing straight, "Every minute he was in that inferno, every second he inhaled that black smoke, was one step closer to him meeting his Grandpa Falconeri, God rest his soul," she said raising her eyes to the ceiling and crossing herself, "But, you...you could have stopped all of that before it even began. You could have saved his fiancee, Lulu, who's pregnant by the way," she said slapping the spoon on his thigh and watching him flinch,"his family, all of us, from going through Hell every day, Mr. Hunter. I thought my son was dead...for weeks. I grieved for him. I called in every favor I could think of to bring my baby back, to make what they told me, not to be true. But, you...you, Mr. Hunter, could have eliminated all of that. Just one phone call," Olivia told him.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry. Jesus, lady. My problem isn't with you. Hell, it isn't even with Chef Falconeri. He was just a means to an end. I did all of this because of one man. One bastard that I have waited YEARS to seek my justice."

"I don't understand," Lulu whispered, interrupting, "Why would you come after Dante? Me?"

"Because hurting you would devastate Chef Falconeri, and if I hurt him, well that would destroy the one man that I detest over all others.

"Sonny? You did all of this because of SONNY," Olivia shouted, pointing the wooden spoon at Matt Hunter once again.

"Christ, lady, would you drop the spoon? Just untie me and I'll let all of you go," Matt told them, trying to reason with them.

"Do I look stupid? Untie you?" Olivia shouted, pacing in front of him, thoughts racing through her head, "Yo, why don't you start explaining what my husband has to do with ANY of this and I'll think about letting you go."

Matt Hunter was about to answer when a knock sounded on the door and he released a breath, sighing in relief. Thank God.

"Hey, Olivia, it's Sonny. Open up."

Sonny Corrinthos, Matt Hunter, thought, bracing himself to face the man that had started his whole journey and the path that had led him to this place.

Years of anger fermenting inside of him, festering, infesting every crevice inside his body. All leading up to this, here in this cabin.

"I smell pasta," Sonny noted, closing the door behind him, his back turned, "Dante and Luke are still looking," he said, locking the door, "No sign of-"

"Hello, Sonny," Matt Hunter, said with bitterness, his eyes dark with hate.

"Is this the man-"

"Yes," Olivia whispered.

Sonny moved closer to Matt Hunter, leaned down and whispered, the barest sound emanating from his lips, "You're a dead man."

He stood and walked toward his wife, his eyes glancing back to Matt Hunter, ice cold. He took note of how he was tied to the chair, his expression never changing, even though on the inside emotions of hate, surprise and then pride, washed over him. He turned to his wife, Olivia, "You've been busy."

"Are Dante and Luke right behind you?" Olivia asked, still holding the wooden spoon like a weapon, "I made dinner."

"I can see that," Sonny replied, moving toward her and removing the spoon from her grasp, "Did you do this?" he asked his wife, directing his gaze toward the cords that bound their prisoner.

"We helped," Lulu interjected, as Sonny looked toward Lulu, "Are you all right? Did you hurt you?" Sonny questioned both Lulu and Laura, while his hand clasped his wife's, feeling the slightest tremor.

"We're fine," Laura answered, looking toward Olivia, "She's incredible."

* * *

Luke Spencer stopped and leaned against a tree, his body showing signs of fatigue, "Did I ever tell you how Laura and I met," Luke asked Dante.

"No, Lulu told me about your travels with Lucky, but very little about her mother," Dante answered, leaning against the opposite tree.

"I worked for Interpol, can you believe it? My buddy, Robert was a huge spy, always bragging about his lifestyle," Luke told Dante, pausing, a look of sadness crossing his face, "He died a few years back. No obituary. No funeral. As far as the world is concerned, the man never existed."

"I'm sorry," Dante replied, watching the emotions play across Luke's face.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about- Laura and I met when I was working a con for Robert. She was eighteen. A breath of fresh air," Luke reminisced, as Dante listened intently.

"I was working this nightclub in Port Chuckles," Luke laughed, "and she just strolled in one day looking for a job. She changed my life. Some good, some bad. A lot of good, though," Luke said aloud, flashes of memories invading his head.

"She was the best and worst thing that ever happened to me," Luke admitted, brushing a few fallen leaves from his pants.

"We fell in love, got married, had a few kids. I tried to make it work, but a part of me- well, it just wasn't made for family life."

"Most people get cold feet before the wedding," Dante stated, as Lulu's father laughed, "Well, I was never one for being predictable, that's for sure."

"What happened?" Dante asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Life. Laura and I argued, made up, then argued some more. We loved each other. I think I love her more today, because of everything she went through with me."

Dante didn't answer, just listened, as Luke shared his past with him.

"Anyway, I don't know exactly how it happened, but Laura suffered a breakdown. Doctors didn't think she'd ever recover. I suddenly found myself a single parent, when I didn't even want, or know the first thing about raising a family. I ran. Took my son with me."

"You left Lulu behind," Dante acknowledged, a part of him angry with her father for abandoning her.

"I thought I was doing what was best for her. She was a girl. I didn't know how to deal with that," Luke shared, "So, I left her with her grandmother. Leslie Webber was a good woman. I knew that Lulu would be loved."

"She thought that you didn't love her. That you abandoned her," Dante accused.

"It wasn't like that. I wasn't gone all of the time. It was just easier to cope without having to see her face. Laura's face."

"So, how did you two get back together again," Dante questioned Luke, changing the subject before he became angry and protective over Lulu's feelings and her issues with her father.

"I would return from time to time. The state kept hounding me to put Lucky in school and she just woke up one day," Luke reflected, his expression one of amazement, "Just out of the blue. Awake."

"I have never felt anything like I did that day. The joy. The guilt. It was incredible. Overwhelming. We decided to make another start, with a few ground rules," Luke noted.

"No more cons," Dante answered for Luke, "no more traveling."

"No more Interpol," Luke commented, "I was officially retired. We opened a restaurant. I met this sweet woman named Adela and the rest is history."

"And Laura forgave you," Dante replied, watching Luke's look of disbelief, "Completely. We have our issues, but we're better now then when we met. But-"

"Lulu didn't," Dante answered, "She needed your support."

"I know. I don't need you to tell me how I've failed my daughter, Dante," Luke answered, angry.

"No, you don't. But, I'm marrying that woman. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's spunky as hell," Dante smiled, "And she's incomplete. She has this hole in her heart where you are supposed to be. I can't fill it. Only you can."

"Are you always like this? Freaking Dr. Phil," Luke replied, with a partial grin.

"I'm not telling you how to be a father, Luke. Hell, I don't know the first thing about being a husband, let alone taking on the role of a parent. My father is a crimelord. He kills people for a living."

"Yeah, can you imagine Grandparent's Day at your child's school," Luke laughed.

"I try not to," Dante groaned, not wanting to think that far ahead, "One day at a time."

"Do you think Sonny found Laura?" Luke said, changing the subject.

"She's like Lulu, right? I can't imagine Matt Hunter going up against anyone like that."

"Yeah, me either," Luke noted, pushing himself away from the tree, "What do you say we head back to the cabin? Maybe all of this has been one great big wild goose chase and our girls are safe and sound."

"She'll be fine. You'll see," Dante told Luke, following him toward the cabin.

* * *

"What exactly did you do to Matt Hunter," Lulu asked Sonny, her eyes glancing toward the man still tied to the chair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lulu," Sonny answered, pretending ignorance.

"He said that you did something. That you started ALL of this," Lulu answered, her eyes beginning to narrow, as she began to process the day's events.

"Lulu, he's tied up, probably a bit worried about his safety at the moment," Sonny replied, sending a look of reprimand toward Matt Hunter, "He'd say anthing."

"He's telling the truth," Olivia interrupted, facing her husband, "I saw it in his eyes."

"Olivia, honey, let me handle this," Sonny told her, turning toward Lulu and her mother, "You did great. Now, it's my turn. I'll take over."

"He means he'll make me disappear. I'll be _handled_," Matt Hunter chimed in, breaking his silence.

"I can't let you kill him," Lulu responded, "no matter what he's done. Lucky can-"

"The law won't keep him, Lulu. He'll be out in a matter of hours. Weeks at the most," Sonny informed her, shaking his head, "Do you really want him showing up at your wedding?"

"No, but-"

"Then, let me handle it. I'm just going to take him outside. We'll have a talk, come to an understanding. We're family Lulu. Family takes care of each other."

"Dante wouldn't want this. I don't want this," Lulu told him, "We can call Lucky. He'll take him in."

"Then what, Lulu? Wait for a trial. There won't be one," Sonny noted, coldly, "People like Matt Hunter always seem to skirt the system, to walk away scot-free."

"You're one to talk," Matt Hunter interrupted, his eyes dark with bitterness, "You kill people for a living, Sonny. You walk the line between right and wrong everyday and never get punished. Do you remember Tony Poletti?"

"Anthony Poletti? He played baseball with Dante," Olivia commented, her ears perking up, as she listened more intently.

"He was a kid. What about him?" Sonny questioned Matt Hunter, finding the words coming out of Matt Hunters' mouth a waste of oxygen.

"Anthony Poletti- Lil T, I called him- was my friend, Tony Poletti, was his father. Ring any bells, Sonny?" Matt asked, directing his focus on the women, on Lulu.

"See, it was several years back, I was pretty green, just starting out in the business. A few stolen cars here, some convenience store robberies there. Small stuff. Then, my friend comes to me and says he knows about this job. Nothing big. Easy money. All I have to do is provide the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Lulu asked softly.

"My specialization was arson. I was good. Lil T comes to me and says he has this friend he wants to introduce me to and in walks Logan Hayes. Barely a foot out of the academy and already on the take. He goes on and on about this mob boss that is taking over the neighborhood and how I should get in on the action. Ringing any bells yet, Sonny?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Hunter. IF you got yourself into trouble back then, I'm not responsible."

"You son of a bitch. You are responsible. You set me up. You, Logan. I paid the price. Prison, Sonny. The whole time thinking about what I was going to do when I got out. But, I didn't pay the ultimate price, did I? No, that was Lil T. He was twenty-two years old. He had his whole life ahead of him, Sonny. And you...you had him gunned down like he was nothing. You shot him. You killed him, because he knew."

"That's a lie. I don't remember your precious Lil T, Mr. Hunter. Now, I'm tired of listening to the garbage coming out of your mouth, so we're going to take a walk. Do you swim?"

They heard the sound of the lock disengaging and watched the door swing inward, "Dad, Mom," Dante said canvassing the room, his eyes locked on Lulu's, a smile transforming his face, as he saw her mother by her side. Then, it dropped from his face, as he saw Matt Hunter in the chair, tied up.

"What's going on?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Dante moved quickly toward Lulu, his body language protective, as he dropped to his knees beside her, his hand brushing an errant lock of hair from her forehead.

"Are you all right? Did he-"

"Dante. I'm fine," Lulu whispered, looking down at his furrowed brow and his expression of worry.

She watched as his hand drifted from the side of her face to rest upon her abdomen, his eyes warm and loving, his hand caressing her baby bump. She saw the emotions pass over his face, as he looked at her mother, his mother and then back to her.

He rose, paced back and forth a few seconds, before turning to Lulu with exasperation.

"Are you trying to make me an old man?" Dante said, the concern evident in his voice, as he ran his hand through his hair, "Because I think that I aged about fifteen years when I walked in here."

"He came out of nowhere," Laura stated, defensively, as Luke walked in the door, his gaze locked on his wife's. He moved toward her, took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you," Luke shared, peering into her eyes, "Where did you-"

"We had it under control," Olivia interrupted, turning toward her son.

"You should have kept the door closed. Waited for me," Dante answered, his focus on Lulu, as he chastised his mother, "I love you, babe. I love this baby. If-"

"Wait a minute here- You tied him up?" Luke asked Laura, who simply smiled back at him, "And you, too," Luke asked, looking toward his daughter, who nodded.

"Yo, don't forget me. I had a hand in this, too," Olivia chimed in.

"Several," Lulu grinned, looking at Dante's mother and mouthing, Thank You.

"I have never been more proud. Who would of thought? My two girls," Luke grinned, brushing the skin beneath Laura's eyes with his thumb."

"Proud? You're patting them on the back? Are you crazy?" Dante replied, his agitation marked clearly in his posture with his stiff stance and his hand pointed at Matt Hunter.

"He could have hurt them," Dante said, shaken.

"We are not weak women, Dante. I think we've proved that we can handle ourselves," Olivia informed them.

"We're wasting time. Just let me take him for a walk, Dante. He looks like he could use some fresh air," Sonny said, moving toward Matt Hunter, whose eyes had enlarged two-fold.

"I know I could use some air about now," Luke replied, his eyes hard, as he looked at Matt Hunter.

"I'm not going to sit back while you ensure that he has an accident in the lake, Dad!" Dante exclaimed, noticing Lulu's startled look.

"You can't let him-" Lulu started to say, worried.

"Listen to her," Matt Hunter shouted to Dante, "He's going to cut me down. You know it. I know it," Matt said, pointing his finger at Sonny, "Don't you people care that he's like freaking Al Capone, the Untouchable, doing whatever he wants."

"Yo," Olivia said, standing and waving her hand in the air, "Keep your clam shut," she ordered, pointing at Matt Hunter, " And you, if you think that I'm going to just let you waltz in here and take over," she responded to Sonny, "Well you have another thing coming, honey. We don't need you drifting in here, tooting your horn, and dragging him out to the lake. We did a good thing here. We," Olivia reminded Sonny, lowering her voice and directing her hand to include Lulu and Laura, "We don't need you putting the screws on him and dropping him in the drink. Hand him over to the cops."

"Putting the screws on him?" Sonny grinned, "Where the hell do you come up with these things?" he continued, amazed.

"Ma, I called Lulu's brother, Lucky. He should be here any minute," Dante assured her, taking Lulu's hand as she rose to her feet and stood beside him.

"I have it under control, son. Now, if you'll excuse me, Luke and I, and our pal here are going to take a look at the dock where I'm thinking of parking my new boat," he told them, while untying the cords that were wrapped around Matt Hunter's. He smiled while Matt Hunter flinched.

"Dad, I can't let you-" Dante began, as the door opened behind them.

"I got here as soon as I could Dante. Where's-" Lucky asked, as he entered the room, "Dad, what is going on here? Mom?" Lucky said, relieved."

"I'll take over, if you don't mind," Lucky stated, taking Matt Hunter by the arm and pulling him toward him. He reached for his cuffs, yanked Matt Hunter's arms behind his back and slapped them on him.

"Mr. Hunter and I were just going to-," Sonny noted, as Lucky interrupted.

"What? Take him outside so that you could have him whacked," Lucky answered.

"Actually, Luke and I were just going to show him my boat, weren't we Mr. Hunter?" Sonny added, looking at Matt Hunter.

"These people are crazy," Matt Hunter answered, turning to look at Lucky Spencer, "they should be locked up. Every one of them," he whispered.

"Crazy?" Lucky replied, staring back at Matt Hunter.

"He wanted to take me down to the lake," Matt told Lucky, pointing at Sonny and gesturing with his hand from left to right on his neck.

"I know. Sonny just said that," Lucky answered, needling Matt Hunter.

"Well, it wasn't to look at some damn boat," Matt replied, shaking.

"And the women...well, that one hit me over the head. Knocked me out cold. I woke up tied up and them...cooking," Matt Hunter exclaimed.

"Cooking?" Lucky answered, in disbelief.

"It was that crazy old bird that told them to tie me to a chair," he said, directing his hand at Olivia, "I want to press charges. I know my rights."

"Yo, who you calling old," Olivia replied, while Sonny held her back.

"You guys have been busy," Lucky smiled, turning his gaze back to Matt Hunter, "You want to talk about rights? You have the right to remain silent-" Lucky told him, walking Matt Hunter out the door, as the others stared at his retreating back.

"It's over," Lulu whispered, as Dante took her into his arms, "Hey, it's all right," he said, as he felt her body tremble.

"What's going to happen now?" Laura asked, as Luke placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Lucky will take him to jail," Dante answered, as Lulu rested her head against his chest.

"What if he gets released," Lulu asked Dante, raising her eyes to his.

"Well, I'm no cop, Lulu," Dante told her, as his hand stroked her back, "but, judging by his history, I don't see that happening. You're safe. We're all safe," Dante reassured her, including his mother and Laura in his gaze.

"Nothing is final, Lulu," Sonny told her, guiding his wife toward the door, "Only death is permanent."

* * *

"What do you think your Dad meant?" Lulu asked Dante, her head against his chest, as she lay sideways on the bed and Dante's arm was draped across her legs, his hand stroking her abdomen.

"Hm," Dante answered, smiling, as he brushed her hair off of her face.

"Sonny? He said that only death is permanent."

"We're in bed. Naked," Dante grinned, leaning over to kiss her, "And you want to talk about my Dad. I must be doing something wrong."

"I'm being serious, Dante," Lulu told him, turning toward him, her swollen belly pressing against his chest, "Do you think that he-"

"No, I don't, Lulu," Dante assured her, as his hands reached toward her and teased her nipples. They instantly blossomed to attention under his touch.

Lulu brushed his hands aside, attempting to thwart his playful attempt at changing the subject, "Good. I want our wedding to be perfect, Dante. No interruptions. If your Dad-"

He smiled, leaning closer, as his lips settled upon the soft skin of her neck. The spot right behind her neck that...

"Oh, my," Lulu gasped, as she felt his lips brush against her skin, causing her nerves to jump and her heart to beat faster, as her hands braced themselves on the buckboard behind him.

His hands massaged her back, slowly moving downward until they clutched her cheeks, molding them beneath his onslaught.

Her hands moved into Dante's hair, as his lips continued their journey down her neck, toward her breasts, his mouth settling upon one nipple, suckling, as his hands played with her backside and she sighed, her hands pulling at his hair and moving his head closer.

"Still want to talk about Sonny," Dante asked with a cocky grin, as Lulu let out an exasperated sigh and she found herself flat on her back.

She watched Dante's eyes locked on hers. Smoldering. Full of passion. She felt his hands gripping her thighs, their strength strong, but gentle, as he held them against the bed.

He leaned over, his face disappearing, as her hands grabbed his shoulders, her fingers pressing against his skin in anticipation. She felt his breath upon her. A soft breeze that caused goosebumps.

Then, his lips licked and her body jerked, the strength of his arms holding her captive, as he tormented her with his mouth, eliciting delicious sensations that caused her body to tremble.

She felt his weight leave her, his arms release her thighs and she wrapped them around him, as he moved above her. He entered her gently, holding his weight off of her, as he slowly rocked against her, resting his head against the side of her face. He clutched the back of her head, turned his head to caress her forehead with his lips, as his eyes watched the emotions playing on her face and he continued to move against her. It was a slow build, not hurried or rushed. Their bodies joining on a deeper level, their hearts beating against each other, moving in time with each other. Dante leaned over her, splayed his hand across her baby bump and pressed, as deep as he could go. His lips captured hers, he trembled, his shudders matched with hers, their sighs and groans mingled, as they each found their release.

"I love you so much, Dante," she sighed, pressing her lips to his chest, as Dante held her gently and shifted their bodies to the side.

He cradled her head in his hand, and whispered the same, holding her against him, as she drifted to sleep, wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Matt Hunter's thumb was pressed into the dark ink, its color discoloring his skin, as it was forced against the paper several times, marking his indent.

He was pushed toward a wall, a plaque with numbers thrust into his hands, as a bright flashing light pulsed momentarily against his eyes. Then, he was ordered to turn sideways and another picture was taken."

"This way," the guard ordered, taking him down a hallway.

He was sent to a room where he was told to disrobe, his clothing taken and the drab orange color of prison garb thrust into his face. Once dressed, the guard with the monotone voice and expressionless face handcuffed him once again and took him to the interrogation room, pushed him inside, releasing the cuffs and pushing Mr. Hunter into the chair behind the desk. He locked his hands once more before him, shackled to the desk, before the guard closed the door behind him.

Matt Hunter sat in silence. No sounds in the room, but the loud beat of his heart and the strong wind of his breath as he breathed in and out.

He couldn't go back.

His mind tormented him with thoughts of his former life behind bars.

The isolation. The constant look over your shoulder to ensure your safety.

The knowledge that you could be jumped at a moment's notice and that no guard would save you.

No. He absolutely would not go back.

He looked up, watched as Detective Spencer entered the room and took a seat opposite of him.

He placed a recorder on the table, pushed a button and sat back in his seat, "Detective Spencer, PCPD, questioning Matt Hunter."

"Mr. Hunter, why don't you tell me what happened at the lake tonight? Why were you following Lulu Spencer? What's your connection to Sonny Corrinthos?"

"I'm not talking until I get a lawyer," Matt Hunter told the detective, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Suit yourself. You and I both know, if Sonny has anything to do with it, you won't make it a night in Pentonville, let alone a week," Detective Spencer told him, leaning toward the table, "But, talk to me, Mr. Hunter and I may be able to strike a deal with the D.A. What do you say?"

"I'm not going back to prison, Detective. So, unless you can get me a lawyer that can get my charges dropped, well, I'll take my chances with the judge," Matt Hunter told him, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You harassed my sister. You terrorized my mother...and you want all charges dropped, " Lucky stated, moving closer, "What guarantee do I have that you won't walk out of here and go after them again?"

"I never wanted them, Detective," Matt Hunter told Lucky, smugly, "You see, Detective, you and I, we want the same thing."

"And what is that?" Lucky asked, as Matt Hunter gloated.

"Sonny Corrinthos," Matt Hunter answered, "Behind bars. Although, I would settle for his rotting corpse at the bottom of the Hudson River. Now, do we have a deal, Detective?"

"I'll talk to the D.A," Detective Spencer replied, standing and walking from the room.

"Are you really going to let him walk?" Officer Newman questioned Lucky, as they stood outside the PCPD interrogation room.

"The man tried to harm my family, Officer. What do you think?" Detective Spencer told him, picking up the phone.

"But, you just said that-"

"I said I'd try, Officer. I never promised anything. But, if it gets me Sonny Corrinthos, gift-wrapped and delivered with a bow, the man can have prime rib in his cell for the remainder of his sentence."

* * *

"No. I just want to stay in bed," Dante argued, gripping his pillow tightly and refusing to budge.

"Honey, we promised," Lulu told him, her hands perched on her hips.

"What kind of mother is nearly kidnapped, ties up the intruder and then hours later feels the need to bake," Dante told her, reluctlantly sitting up and tossing his legs over the side of the bed.

"The Spencer kind," Lulu grinned, kissing Dante on the lips, "You love my crazy family."

"Not nearly as much as you love mine," Dante answered, standing and pulling her into his arms, "Come back to bed, please!" Dante begged, as Lulu returned his kiss and smacked him on his bare ass.

"Dressed. Kitchen. In that order, Chef Falconeri," Lulu ordered, tossing a pair of pants and tee shirt at him, as Dante grinned.

"Yes, Ma'am."

A few minutes later, he was pulling the tee shirt over his head when Lulu walked back into the room, her hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a soft mauve sundress.

"Are you going commando?" Lulu asked him, as she stared at Dante's butt when he walked by and he turned to her and smiled.

"You're not wearing a bra," Dante replied, smugly.

"The pregnancy is making them ache," Lulu admitted, stomping her foot, "And you're not helping."

"Me?" Dante exclaimed, acting innocent.

"Yes, you, Dante. You and your lips," she whispered under her breath, proceeding Dante out of the room.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on tasting cake for the reception-"

"When you only want to taste me," Dante answered with a cocky grin, "Likewise, babe. It will take all of my strength not to drag you from that kitchen and show you exactly how much I love you without a bra."

"Well, then," Lulu said, releasing a breath, "We'll just have to be on our best behavior."

"Our best, Dante," Lulu ordered, as Dante's hand caressed her bottom, sending tingles up and down her spine.

"Lulu?" Dante said, calling our her name, as she turned to him about to ask what he wanted.

He pressed her against the wall, kissing her soundly, his hands molding her breasts, while his thumbs teased her nipples beneath the soft cotton fabric.

Lulu's leg rose high on his thigh, pulling him closer, as her hands wound throughout his hair. He was stealing every breath from her body, entangling himself into every fiber of her being. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and find themselves locked in that bedroom until the wedding day.

"Dante, my mother-" Lulu told him, starting to lose her train of thought.

God, he felt amazing, she thought, his hands and lips setting her on fire.

He pressed her harder against the wall, nudging her legs apart and sliding her up against the wall. She could feel him pressed against her, his hardness not quite in the right spot. She tried to move, but he held her still, his hand drifting beneath her dress and teasing the soft skin of one thigh.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered softly, teasing her folds with his thumb.

"Oh God," Lulu panted, trying to get closer, as Dante suddenly pulled away from her, grinned with smoky eyes and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"What? But we-" Lulu asked, as Dante turned toward her.

"Now, you definitely will not be thinking about the food," Dante smiled turning, as she pretended to kick his retreating backside.

"Oh, you," she said, stubbing her toe against the wall, "I hate you," she whispered, dreaming up all of the ways that she was going to make him pay later, while she tried to calm her awakened senses.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"What do you think of this one, Dante?" Laura asked, placing a piece of cake in front of him. It was number six in the mass of cakes that surrounded him.

On the table behind Laura were round cakes, square cakes, cakes covered in fondant, some with decorations and others barely started. Every color you could imagine were spread on top of the counter, like a palette rich with vibrant flavors and hues.

"Mom?" Lulu expressed in disbelief, "I know you mean well, but-"

"Lulu, you have to try this," Dante recommended, using his fork and feeding her the piece of cake in front of him.

"What is it?" Lulu asked, as she opened her mouth and Dante placed the fork into her mouth, before digging into the cake and placing it in his mouth.

"Sweet Vanilla Spongecake with apples, ground almonds and applejack liquor," Laura told them, as Dante closed his mouth over the concoction and smiled.

"This is by far the best butter cream frosting that I have had in ages, Laura," Dante gushed, taking another bite, of the cake flavored with caramel.

"It's good, Mom. But, Oh My God, Dante," Lulu exclaimed, as he dug his fork into the slice of cake and she watched him devour another bite, "Why don't I just get you a shovel?"

"Baby, this is amazing. We have got to have this at the reception. I love this caramel."

"Yeah, honey, I can see that, " Lulu laughed, as he finished off the caramel cake and moved on to the Red Velvet cake covered in white fondant with decorations of flowers and leaves.

By the time he was finished, Dante had finished off nearly all six of the slices of cake in front of him, sat back in the chair and rubbed his stomach.

"I don't know if I can decide," he told them, taking a sip of water from the glass that Laura placed on the table, "They're all really good. I think I need to taste some more."

"I cannot believe that you just ate all of that," Lulu said in amazement, shaking her head at the empty plates that surrounded him.

"What do you think of the butter cream with the red velvet? Oh, and baby, while I like that caramel apple one, maybe we should have a devil's cake and maybe the vanilla cake instead with that fondant icing. What do you think?"

"What do I think? Do you have any idea how much sugar you just inhaled?"

"I'm serious, Lulu. It's your decision."

"You're the chef, honey. If that's what you think-"

"I'm an Italian chef, baby. I'm not a pastry chef. I'm asking you, Lulu- what do you want?" Dante questioned, sitting up in his chair and rubbing his stomach.

"Well, I like the apples and caramel, but I think it's a little rich for a wedding cake. I do like the red velvet and the vanilla cake," Lulu answered, as Dante nodded in agreement.

"Mm," Dante replied, taking a bite of the vanilla cake with chocolate fondant, "I agree, baby."

"Red Velvet Cake with Butter cream Frosting and a vanilla cake with Chocolate fondant. I'll make some flower decorations for the fondant and place some fresh strawberries as a garnish. This sounds great. Anything else?" Laura asked Dante, jotting down notes on a piece of paper.

"Do you have some more of that caramel butter cream that we could take with us? I may want to do a little research," Dante asked Lulu's Mom, grinning.

"Dante!" Lulu scolded, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Research?" Laura asked, placing the empty plates in the sink.

"What items taste good with butter cream? That sort of thing. I may get hungry later," he answered, sending Lulu a cocky smile.

"I could make an extra batch," Laura promised Dante, with a genuine smile, as she covered the cakes and began to wipe down the counter, "Give me an hour or so. I will place it in the refrigerator for you and you can help yourself."

"You are the absolute best, " Dante exclaimed, kissing Laura on the forehead.

"You are unbelievable," Lulu replied, with her hands folded across her chest.

"I know," Dante answered with a cocky grin, "and later," he whispered for her ears alone, running his hand up her arm, "I'm prepared to show you just how unbelievable I am."

"With caramel?"

"You don't like caramel?"

"I love caramel, Dante. I just think that if we're planning on dessert you should add some chocolate sauce and strawberries," she replied innocently, turning her back on him and walking away, "Oh, and honey, don't forget the whipped cream," she reminded him, turning to lightly brush his lips with her finger.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You just remember what I said, Chef Falconeri."

"Whipped cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries. Got it," Dante barely whispered, as his eyes swept over her backside and he started to imagine all of the different ways he could use the ingredients later that evening.

His eyes turned dark with passion and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Dante?" Laura said, interrupting him.

"Yeah," he said, turning to his future mother-in-law.

"The cake toppers. I was asking you about them?" she said, while wiping down the table with a wet cloth.

"Cake toppers? I don't follow," Dante asked, confused.

"Do you think that Lulu will want a traditional one? You know, bride and groom standing together, or we could do something different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hey, I know I'm a chef, but when it comes to cakes- especially wedding cakes- I'm at a loss," Dante told her.

"Well, we could look for something that is special to the two of you. What do you think?"

"I think that marrying your daughter and awaiting the arrival of our child is the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Laura. And the rest is-"

"Just the icing on the cake. Ok, I'll figure something out," Laura promised, as Dante turned to exit the kitchen.

"Oh, Dante?"

"Hm," Dante answered, turning toward Laura.

"When you think of my daughter and everything that you've done together. What memory stands out the most?"

"What memory? " Dante responded, smiling, "Stickball. Yeah, definitely stickball."

"Stickball. Ok, thanks, sweetie," Laura told him, patting him on the shoulder, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do," she told him, walking him toward the door, where Lulu was waiting, "Goodnight."

"Night, Mom," Lulu said, kissing her Mom on the cheek.

Dante's arm was draped around Lulu's, as he assisted her down the steps and he suddenly stopped once their feet had hit the ground.

"What?" Lulu asked him, turning into his arms.

"Your Mom just called me, Sweetie," he said, completely stunned.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Lulu asked, grinning, as Dante looked back at her, perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"The attention. You love it," Lulu laughed, as her hands played with the buttons of his shirt.

"I love your attention," Dante admitted, moving in closer and kissing her softly on the lips.

"The way your eyes sweep over me," he continued, as his hands stroked her arms.

"The way you touch me."

"Like what?" Lulu asked, gazing into his darkening gaze.

"Like you want to grab hold of me and tackle me," he grinned.

"Hm...No," Lulu smiled, as Dante looked outraged.

"Tell the truth, Lulu," Dante prodded, caressing the side of her face with his hand.

"I have no desire whatsoever, Chef Falconeri, to see you sprawled on that ground," she said pointing to the tiny patch of grass in front of her family's restaurant.

"What about any other place?" Dante whispered close to her ear, his breath causing her pulse to race.

"Oh, that feels nice," Lulu exclaimed, as his mouth closed over her earlobe, "What places did you have in mind?"

"Our sofa, the floor near the coffee table...on the coffee table," he grinned, breaking away from the side of her neck to look deep into her eyes, "the kitchen counter, the shower too. Then, I'll let you take advantage of me in our bed."

"All of those places? And I'm supposed to tackle you?" she laughed, as he smiled back.

"Hey, it's a dirty job, but-"

"And what if I said I want you to-"

"I'd say, name the time and place, baby," Dante said with a cocky grin, as he pulled her closer.

"Shower. Two minutes," Lulu whispered, as Dante looked surprised.

"Then, maybe I'll let you take advantage of me in our bed," Lulu grinned, as she turned and raced toward their apartment.

Dante Falconeri stood frozen for a few seconds, while he contemplated life with Lulu Spencer at his side. His life was never going to be the same, he thought, shaking himself.

"Hey, but what about dessert?" he shouted, racing after her.

* * *

Sonny grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured the dark liquid into the glasses, before taking a seat opposite of Luke.

"I'm listening, friend," Luke told Sonny, as he swallowed.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Sonny answered, relieved that the day was nearly over.

"How about the truth? Was that kid telling it? If you had anything-"

"I don't know what that punk is talking about, Luke? That's the truth," Sonny said, slamming his hands on the table and shaking the glasses.

"I don't believe you. How does he know so much, Sonny, huh? That would have been fifteen years ago...you were just getting established in Port Charles. Did you step on someone's toes, stumble over a corpse? What happened, Sonny?"

"He played on Dante's baseball team. That's all I know," Sonny shared, refusing to say more.

"You're holding out on me, pal. What is your connection to that kid's friend and his father? And that son of a bitch, Logan Hayes?" Luke pressed.

"Contrary to every one's opinion of me, I don't just eliminate people for the fun of it," Sonny yelled, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "If I had to remember-"

"Every body. I know, Sonny. The list would be a mile long. I get it. I'm not asking you to recite the damn mobster code of silence here. Those bastards came after my family, Sonny. Mine," Luke replied, slamming his hands on the table, "Now, I want the truth. What's your connection?"

"Anthony Poletti owed money. A lot. He was chest deep in gambling debts to an associate of mine and needed my help to get him out. Our sons played on the same baseball team. Period. When it came time to pay up, he was short on funds, couldn't make the full payment. So, he came to me."

"And you loaned him the money," Luke commented.

"No. I didn't. He owed over a hundred grand, Luke. At that time Adela's was soaking up everything we had like a sponge.

"And your non-legitimate cash was locked up tighter than Fort Knox."

"I couldn't exactly move cash without the Feds knowing about it. They were watching me like vultures," Sonny confessed, "So, I couldn't do anything and my associate sent his goons to recover his money. Things got messy. I felt bad for the kid and tried to help him out. That's the truth, Luke."

"And Logan Hayes?"

"The kid was a nothing more than a courier, sent out on meaningless errands. He was quick on his feet, though. He came up with this idea to scam the insurance company on Poletti's store. Arson. Said that he had this friend of his that was great with matches. I told the little bastard that his plan was idiotic and that the insurance company would see him coming from a mile away. Jesus, Luke, the kid was fresh from the academy. He was quick on his feet, but a little short in the marble department when it came to brains. How was I supposed to use someone like that in the department?"

"But, he went along with it anyway. Burned the place down. He couldn't have done it alone. He would have had to have help," Luke informed Sonny, as he scratched his chin.

"Well, it wasn't from me. I felt bad for what happened with his friend's old man, but I cut the little punk off at the knees," Sonny answered, "He collected his cash from someone, but it wasn't me. Kid sent his friend up the river without a paddle. The idiots didn't even check to see if the building was empty. Then, the police found a body in all of those ashes. Shoddy work all around, but I had nothing to do with it."

"What body?" Luke asked, as Sonny tried to rack his brain.

"Some homeless guy."

"Hm," Luke replied, thinking.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"I remember that day. Photo in the paper. Thought I recognized that guy," Luke added.

"The homeless guy? Who-"

"I'm sure it was nothing," Luke answered, dismissing his suspicions, "So, Logan went on to work for the PCPD and this friend of his, our Matt Hunter, was sent to prison for arson. What about Anthony Poletti's kid. What did Matt Hunter call him?"

"Lil T," Sonny told Luke, trying to remember the kid that seemed eager to break into the mob world, "He never worked for me and it wasn't my cement shoes that put him in that lake."

"It was someone's," Luke shared, trying to remember the article about Poletti's kid being pulled from the lake, a bullet to his chest.

"You think he was a snitch?" Sonny asked Luke.

"I don't know. Could've been? Would explain a lot," Luke responded, rising from his seat.

"It might be worth looking into."

* * *

Lulu was adjusting the shower head, a soapy loofah in one hand, when she heard the curtain slide to the side. Her heart skipped a beat, and the heat inside the shower intensified.

"It took you long enough," she told him, turning into his arms and gasping as he pressed her against the wall, "I thought that I was going to have to wash myself."

"Good things come to those who wait," Dante assured her, his body molding to hers, as he took the loofah sponge from her hands, positioned them around his neck and kissed her. Long. Thoroughly.

The taste of him was sweet, like caramel. His scent intoxicating.

His body was slick against hers, the water from the shower pulsing against him and trickling down upon her.

She gripped him tighter. Her fingers lost within his hair, their hold desperate.

He broke free of their kiss, his lips moving to her neck, as one hand dropped to her side and the other held her securely against the wall. Protectively.

She felt the brush of the sponge against her breasts, the porous material causing goosebumps to erupt upon her skin, as Dante soaped her body and her nipples instantly reacted. Blossoms that burst open.

"Mm," Dante moaned, capturing one and pulling it into his mouth, as Lulu arched beneath him.

"You taste like raspberries," Dante smiled, peering up into her amber-colored eyes, dark with emotion.

"It's the body wash. I bought something new," Lulu sighed, as he released his tiny morsel and glanced up at her.

"No. I'm sure that's not it. It's definitely your skin," Dante noted, using his lips to suckle her breast, "Mm, like candy."

Her eyes struggled to stay open and he smiled, moving his attention to her other breast, while one hand continued to hold her against the tiles, as her body jerked beneath the onslaught of his mouth.

He moved further, dropping to his knees, the cascade of water raining around him, as he used the sponge on her swollen abdomen, pressing his mouth against her skin and whispering soft murmurs.

She closed her eyes and waited. Anticipated the feel of him on her. Her lips parting as she imagined the taste, the press of his lips.

The sponge glided across her thighs, his hand parting them gently to gain further access. He teased her inner thighs. First with the soft press of his mouth on her skin, caressing. Then, with the brush of the sponge, its soap creating bubbles upon her skin.

"Dante," Lulu cried out, not sure how much more she could take, as his hands were now braced on each side of her hips, keeping her movements to a minimum.

He trailed the sponge down both of her legs, gently lifting each foot and washing the pads of her feet and in between her toes, before rising to his feet and turning her to face the tiled wall.

Then, she felt his hands, the trickle of the water, as he squeezed the sponge and washed her back, slowly moving downward.

One hand moved around her to play with her breast, while the other dropped to her backside, gripping the sponge, as it teased the exposed flesh.

"Part your legs," Dante whispered against her ear, as he pressed against her, the sponge creating delicious sensations to erupt throughout her body as she complied.

He moved it in and out between her legs, listening to her increasing sighs and her short, inhaled breaths, before dropping the sponge to the floor and replacing its teasing touch with his hand.

Her feet nearly buckled beneath her, as his finger parted her folds and his thumb pressed deeply. He pulled her against him, one hand clutching her abdomen, while the other continued to torment her.

She braced the palms of her hands against the tiles, as she pushed against him. His fingers felt incredible, but they weren't providing the right friction. They weren't large enough.

She needed more.

She cried out in despair, as he released her, turned her into his arms and moved them beneath the water's spray, rinsing the suds from her body and his, while he held her in his arms, his hands massaging her buttocks and his lips nuzzling the softness of the skin upon her neck.

Dante felt her swollen abdomen pressed against him, his body aching to get closer.

Lulu wanted to be in control. Wanted desperately to feel him against her. Inside her. Every part of him surrounding her. She moved her leg higher, and felt his hardened shaft slip between her legs, not inside, but closer, pressing against her lips.

Dante groaned, pulling her tighter against him, as he reached over and turned off the shower. Slowly he backed toward the curtain, careful not to make any quick movements, as Lulu attempted to climb him, needing desperately to be even closer.

"Lulu," Dante said, out of breath, "I need a second."

"I can't wait," Lulu told him, as he reached for a towel and attempted to dry the both of them, while Lulu clung to him, refusing to let go and running her hands up and down his back.

Dante walked backwards with her, using his memory of the room to guide them toward the bed. The backs of his knees hit the bed at the same moment that Lulu pushed him backward, crawling on top of him and showering him with kisses.

He pulled her further on the bed, returning her kiss, as he gently nudged her to her side, her back toward him. He placed soft kisses upon her, his hand tracing the contour of her spine, until it reached the small indent above her bottom. His hand teased her skin, parting the folds to dip inside, groaning as he felt the wetness against his skin. He pulled her closer, one hand pressed against her roundness, as she lifted her thigh and he pushed his length inside.

Lulu came instantly, her body shuddering around him, as he slowly moved behind her, increasing his pace with each thrust of his hips. He moved one hand to cradle her breasts, caressing them, as his other hand rested at the juncture of their bodies, his thumb pressing against her. She cried out and he reveled, loving the fact that he could arouse her so quickly. He moved faster, resting his chin upon her shoulder, and groaning as he felt himself nearing his own climax, but waiting for her to near her own once again.

Lulu was whispering incoherently, the sound of her breathing, driving Dante onward, as the force of his thrusts threatened to send them off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

She cried out, the rush of sensation flooding her, as she closed her eyes and let her second orgasm take control.

Dante gripped her tightly, his arm holding her securely, as with one final push, he erupted inside her, the elation causing him to nip at her shoulder and shudder behind her.

Minutes later, he turned her in his arms, resting her head upon his chest, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and waited for their breathing to return to normal. Lulu relaxed and fell asleep in his arms as Dante held her gently.

He had never been shy when it came to sex, but from the moment that Lulu had ensnared him, everything was different. He was like a randy teenager, with a hunger that was insatiable. He'd never known anything like it, or anything so powerful. It went deep down inside him, clutching at his gut and causing it to tighten, before tangling with his heart and squeezing. Love. It was indescribable. This feeling that he got when he was around her, intoxicated by her. It tormented him. She tormented him. The smell of her. The very taste of her. He was completely lost, but found at the same time. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life wrapped in her arms, hearing his name on her lips and knowing that with every whisper, every breath, she was connected to him, as deeply as he was to her. Wife. It did have a nice ring to it, Dante thought, as his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep beneath her.

Dante awoke to the frustrated sigh of Lulu, as she attempted to paint her toenails, her efforts in vain as she couldn't quite reach her toes.

"Dammit," she cried out, tightening the lid on the nail polish and flinging it upon the bed.

"Hey, watch it, babe," Dante grinned, sitting up and bracing his back against the bed frame.

Lulu was dressed in one of his tee shirts, her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, her fingernails painted with a sheer coat of pink.

"I give up. I can't do this," Lulu wept softly, turning to Dante and revealing her stress, "I can't even reach my toes."

"You're crying because you can't paint your toes?" Dante answered in disbelief, as a pillow came sailing toward him.

"This isn't funny, Dante. It's horrible," Lulu cried, dropping her head against his chest and holding him tightly.

"I'm not an artist, but how hard could it be to-"

"You'll paint my toes," Lulu shouted, gleefully, reaching for the polish and bending her knee, with her toes pointing at Dante's face.

Dante reached for her foot and held it gently, while twisting the cap off of the nailpolish and pulling it off.

"No, wait," Lulu yelled, in exasperation, as Dante attempted to paint the first nail.

"If you don't brush the excess paint off, it will glob," she scolded, as Dante looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Lulu informed him, as she tried to retract her foot, but he continued to hold it securely in his grip.

"You want your toenails painted. I'll paint them," Dante ordered, as Lulu looked on in frustration.

"Fine. But, if it looks messy, you're starting over."

"Good. Now, trust me, baby. Painting toenails is like painting the side of a house. It's a piece of cake," Dante grinned.

Forty-five minutes later, Dante wiped the sweat from his brow and painted for what he hoped was the third and last attempt on her toenails, placing the cap on the polish and tightening it.

"Well?" he asked Lulu, who scanned every toe, looking for any sign of a botched job. Two times she made him bring out the nail polish remover and start over. Two times he had to repaint them, because she didn't like the crease in the paint, or he accidentally brushed the skin of her toe.

"It'll do," she commented, as Dante glanced at her in frustration.

"It'll do. Forty-five minutes of freaking artistry and your response is, it'll do," he gasped, nearly choking on his outrage, "It's freaking Picasso work. No, that Campbell's soup guy. What's his name?"

"Warhol?" Lulu replied, raising her eyebrow. Apparently, the acetone from the polish was getting to him.

"Yeah, him," Dante fired back, staunch in his defense of himself, "That's how good it is."

"O.K. Honey, you're brilliant. Amazing," Lulu grinned, as Dante looked back at her in annoyance.

"Well, now you're just being plain mean," Dante informed her, nearly sulking, as he rose from the bed and walked toward the dresser.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, blowing on her toenails, as Dante glanced down at her.

"I figured that I'd go down to that new nail salon on King Street and apply for a job," Dante answered, sarcastically, as Lulu laughed, "Good luck with that, honey. Oh, while you're there will you see if they got in the sea green polish. I've been waiting for weeks."

"Yeah, sure," Dante replied, shaking his head, "I'll pick that up right after I get my manicure and pedicure," he told her, turning his back to her and walking toward the bathroom.

"I've seen your toenails, Dante," Lulu told him, as he shut the door, "SCARY," she shouted, as she brushed the side of her toenail and smudged the paint.

"Dammit."

Twenty minutes later, Dante emerged from the bathroom, freshly shaved, his hair a mass of wet, dark locks, wearing a towel that hung low on his hips.

"What are your plans for the day?" Lulu asked him, sitting on the bed, a pair of brown leather boots beside her.

"Lucky and I are going to meet up at the PCPD and then I have a few errands to run. What about you?" Dante asked, dropping the towel at his feet and presenting his backside to her.

"I...uh..well," Lulu stammered, struck speechless by the Grecian God that stood before her, "No, don't turn around," she shouted, as he closed the dresser drawer and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.

"Why?" Dante questioned, smiling, as he walked toward her, a pair of jeans in his hand.

"Because...I wasn't finished admiring the view," Lulu gloated, grinning back.

"You liked what you saw, huh," Dante said with a cocky grin, "I can arrange another view," he told her, standing and reaching for the elastic band of his briefs.

"No," Lulu laughed, jumping to her feet, "We'll never get out of here," she informed him, kissing him soundly, before smacking him on his backside.

"You need to meet up with Lucky. He hates it when you keep him waiting," Lulu reminded Dante, "And I have a few errands of my own. Plus, I'm meeting Mom for lunch. Want to come?"

"Lunch? Not sure what time I'll be done," Dante answered, trying to think how long his errand would take him, "How about I call you?"

"Hm. An errand that could take you well past lunch," Lulu grinned, as Dante pulled on his jeans and reached for a dark blue tee shirt, "Exactly what are you up to, honey?"

"Hey," Dante laughed, as she ran her hands over his lightly furred chest,"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it."

"Will I like it?" she prodded, her hands gripping his arms.

"Who said it was for you?" Dante laughed, trying to dislodge her, as he pulled his tee shirt over his head and Lulu smoothed it over his chest.

"You are going on an errand with my brother, Dante. What else could you possibly talk about other than me," she bragged, kissing him on the lips, "Come on, honey. You can tell me."

"It won't work, Lulu," Dante answered, sucking in his breath, as she trailed her fingers under the rim of his shirt and teased his belly button.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dante," Lulu told him, innocently, as both of her hands worked themselves beneath his shirt and dipped below his jeans.

"Whoa. Nope. Not doing this, baby," Dante replied, jumping backward and forcing her hands from his jeans.

"You are unbelievable," Lulu told him, sulking, as Dante pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Yeah, but you love that about me, baby."

* * *

Detective Lucky Spencer walked into the interrogation room and sat down in a chair facing Matt Hunter. In his hands, he held a large envelope, one that Matt Hunter couldn't seem to take his eyes off of, as his focus remained on the paper.

"Is that it?" Matt Hunter asked Detective Spencer, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"You tell me what you know about Sonny Corrinthos, " Detective Spencer ordered, "And I'll divulge the contents of this envelope."

"That wasn't the deal. You keep me out of prison and I give you Sonny. That's the deal," Matt Hunter informed Lucky Spencer, adamantly.

"I'm giving the orders here, Mr. Hunter," Lucky told him, his voice authoritative, "Not you. Take the deal, or leave it."

"That's not fair," Matt Hunter answered, as Lucky tossed the envelope onto the table just out of Matt Hunter's reach.

"Fair, or not. That's what's on the table. What's in that envelope, " Lucky said, pointing at it, " For information on Sonny."

Matt Hunter contemplated the contents of that envelope, what it would mean to him and if it was the answer to his freedom. He shifted in his chair, rubbed his hands together and rolled his shoulders to release the knots developing from all of his tension.

"Fine. Sonny for what's in that envelope," Matt Hunter decided, risking his very life on the contents of that one piece of paper inside that envelope.

"Good. Now, you tell me, from the beginning, Mr. Hunter, when and how you met Sonny Corrinthos."

"I was approached about a job- arson. Nearly twenty years ago, I guess."

"Sonny called you?" Lucky asked, jotting down a few notes.

"No, Logan Hayes. Said he and Sonny needed help with an insurance scam."

"Insurance? Who's?"

"Anthony Poletti's place. The kid inherited it. The place was a bust. Logan's Dad said the bank was trying to take it away."

"You were hired to burn it down," Lucky commented, watching Matt Hunter's reaction.

"I was hired to start the fire, yes. But, what happened next, wasn't my fault."

"The homicide. I read your file," Lucky replied, as Matt Hunter became riled.

"Well, then you know that he was already dead when I set that place ablaze. I didn't murder no one."

"I didn't say you did," Lucky told him, turning the pen between his fingertips, "Who was he?"

"How the hell should I know? The guy kicked the bucket before I got there, but those damn pigs locked me up anyway. But, I know what really happened. I know who was to blame."

"Sonny Corrinthos," Lucky answered, as Matt Hunter slammed his handcuffed hands on the table.

"Damn straight. His blood was all over that place," Matt Hunter shared, implying Sonny's guilt, "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Detective Spencer reached for the envelope on the table and Matt Hunter had his first glimpse of what freedom tasted like, but then Lucky Spencer removed the photograph from within and it was abruptly squashed.

"Do you know who this is?" Lucky asked Matt Hunter, as he glanced down at an image of a body.

"Never seen that man before in my life," Matt Hunter confessed, staring at the deceased insurance agent.

"That's funny, because we have camera footage of you and, " Lucky said, glancing at his notes, "Mr. Pinkelton having an altercation on the pier."

"So," Matt Hunter replied, shrugging his shoulders, "I must see a dozen people on that pier arguing."

"Maybe, Mr. Hunter," Lucky smiled like the cat that ate the canary, "But, my guess is that not one of them gutted someone with a knife and left them to die."

"Shit," Matt Hunter replied, looking down at the image.

"You see, Mr. Hunter," Detective Spencer told him, "Not only do I have you on stalking my sister and kidnapping, but now I have you on murder. That's minimum life in prison. No parole, Mr. Hunter."

"I don't care what that camera saw. It's not like that. He pulled the knife on me," Matt Hunter lied, as Lucky Spencer raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "Besides, we had a deal. Sonny for what's in that envelope," Matt Hunter realized, his anger rising within him, "You tricked me. You didn't even talk to the D.A., did you? What kind of justice system is this?"

"Two birds with one stone, Mr. Hunter. I get the pleasure of seeing your pathetic self rot in prison for the rest of your miserable life," Lucky informed him, "And I get to use the information that you provided to help send the man I despise right along with you. Now, that's what I call justice, Mr. Hunter."

* * *

"Oh, Lulu, you look so beautiful," Laura cried, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"Mom, stop. I look like an elephant," Lulu replied, as the seamstress worked on the adjustments to her hips and waist.

"Miss Spencer, you have to stop squirming," she scolded, "you'll rip out the seams that I've already sewn TWO times," she said, enunciating.

"TWO times, I've felt the needle prick into my side," Lulu informed the seamstress hotly, twisting and turning, as the discomfort increased.

"Mrs. Spencer, I cannot work like this," the seamstress told Lulu's mother, tossing her sewing kit onto the floor, "If she doesn't control her emotions, I cannot finish the dress."

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" Lulu yelled, bursting into tears, as the seamstress left the room. Lulu turned toward her mother, "It looks horrible, doesn't it?"

"Oh, honey, come here," Laura told Lulu, folding her daughter into her arms and rubbing her back, "The dress is beautiful. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL," she enunciated, stepping back to look at her daughter.

Lulu's eyes were red from tears and she wiped them from her face, her lips trembling, as she looked down at the dress.

"You really think so," she asked, as the seamstress walked back in the room and swatted Lulu's hands from the fabric.

"You'll smudge the satin. A tear I can fix, but mascara, no."

"Are we almost finished here?" Laura asked the seamstress, as Lulu looked exhausted.

"For now. IF she doesn't eat anything else, I can finish the alterations and have it ready in time for the wedding."

"That's two days from now," Lulu reminded her, as she suffered the less than gentle ministrations of the seamstress, as she divested her of the confines of her dress.

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Spencer," the seamstress answered, placing the dress gently inside a garment bag, "Nothing but salads."

"Mom, you need to stop me," Lulu told her, blood pressure rising.

"Stop you? From what?"

"I'm going to kill her. If you don't get me out of her sight, I'm going to have to commit murder. Right here and now," Lulu confessed.

"Honey, you're being melodramatic. Come on, let's go for a walk, get some fresh air. We could stop by Kelly's, how about a hot tea to calm your nerves."

"Fine. Kelly's it is, but make it a hot chocolate and don't hold the whipped cream," Lulu demanded, as her mother smiled behind her, the tears falling down her face.

"What?" Lulu asked, turning to see her mother's tears. Her emotions were like a yo-yo, up and down and Lulu didn't know how much more she could take.

"My baby's getting married," Laura wept, as Lulu rolled her eyes and smiled.

"She's also knocked up. So, unless you want me to give birth at the wedding, Mom, I suggest we get a move on it. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let this grandchild of yours wait another second for Mike's hot chocolate," Lulu answered, rubbing her stomach.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated at Mike's, a hot chocolate in front of Lulu, a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Laura and a plate of Mike's famous cheese fries in the middle.

"You are the best, Mike," Lulu told him, reaching for a fry smothered in cheese.

"It's Grandpa Mike," he told her, grinning, as he looked outside and scanned the front of the diner, "But, be quick. If Dante catches me feeding you those fries, I'll never hear the end of it. Let me know if you ladies need anything else," he told Laura, as a customer entered the diner and he reached for a pot of coffee and approached them.

"So, we have the dress," Laura said, marking a notebook in front of her, "the cake and flowers. Your father and I are handling the reception. What about the guests? Still a small wedding?"

"Fifty," Lulu uttered between a mouthful of cheese fries.

"We really should consider having this at the brownstone, Lulu. I mean the size is perfect," Laura suggested, as Lulu shook her head.

"Dante's Italian, remember?" Lulu said, as she sipped her hot chocolate, "We're having the service at St. Michael's and the reception in the banquet room behind Adela's. It's already set, Mom. Olivia is taking care of that part."

"I know, honey, but you're father and I are perfectly capable of helping and-"

"You are, Mom. The cake, this dress, the flowers and food. That's plenty, Mom."

"I just feel like I should be doing more. That's all. You're my daughter, Lulu," Laura said, gushing, as she stroked the side of Lulu's face, "I want to spoil you."

"Spoil your grandchild instead, all right, Mom. Right now, I just want to get through this wedding."

"Fine. Speaking of the wedding, did Dante get his tuxedos?"

"I guess. Maybe that's where he and Lucky went this morning."

"You guess. Lulu, your wedding is in two days. How do you not know if Dante has ordered his tux?"

"The only time we have discussed clothing in the last few days, Mom, is when we were trying to get each other out of it."

"I miss these talks, Lulu. Really," Laura smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm sure that they are getting fitted as we speak, Mom. Now, can we talk about something OTHER than the wedding. I need a break," Lulu begged, reaching for another fry.

"All right. How about names?"

"Hm. What names?" Lulu asked her mother, as she sipped the hot chocolate.

"Baby names," Laura reminded Lulu, as she nearly spit out the hot liquid.

* * *

Lucky Spencer was closing the door to the PCPD's interrogation room, as Dante approached him, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just fine," Lucky answered, a guilty expression on his face, as he tossed an envelope onto his desk.

"Anything I can help you with?" Dante asked his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Nope. I got it under control. Everything will work out as it should, Lucky answered cryptically, as Dante listened, "Now, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Positive," Dante grinned.

"It's a big step. Once you sign on the dotted line, there's no turning back, Falconeri."

"I know. I'm sure."

"You don't even have a house yet, Dante. Where are you going to put it? It's not like you can hide it in the apartment."

"I've already thought about that. Ma's going to keep it for me. Until the wedding," Dante informed Lucky, who just shook his head in amazement.

"All right, I just hope this doesn't backfire on you, pal. It's one interruption that I'm not sure you want at your wedding."

"Hey, it's my wedding. It will be great. You'll see. Lulu's going to love it."

"I hope you're right, Dante, " Lucky said, peering down at his watch, "Well, if we're going to do this, we need to hurry. I promised that I would touch base with the Commissioner about this case I'm working on and you and I still need to get fitted for those tuxes," Lucky reminded Dante, who simply cringed.

"Why can't I just wear a suit? Why does it have to be a tux?" Dante replied, squirming at the thought of the contraption he was about to be sewn into.

"Because contrary to your opinion, Dante, it's not your wedding. It's hers," Lucky reminded, "and she is the one calling the shots. Now, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Dante answered, suddenly nervous, "Maybe we should stop at Jake's afterward. Have a beer?"

"Nervous?"

"Me? Nah, I just think we should talk a little more about marriage."

"Marriage? O.K," Lucky answered, as his cell phone rang and he answered.

"Detective Spencer? Yeah...uh, sure. We can find something to pass the time until then. No, no worries. Thanks for calling."

"What?" Dante asked, as Lucky turned to him.

"Change in plans. She needs an hour or two. Looks like we can move this to Jake's," Lucky suggested, as he and Dante turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"You want a beer?" Lucky asked Dante, as they walked into the bar and caught a glimpse of the man already seated.

"Lucky," he acknowledged, taking a swallow from the beer in front of him.

"Jason," Lucky answered.

"Did you want to go somewhere else?" Dante asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"Nope," Lucky replied, walking toward the bar and taking a seat, "If he can handle it, I sure as hell can."

"Suit yourself," Jason commented, as Coleman placed a beer in front of Dante and a tonic and water in front of Lucky.

"I always do," Lucky answered, Jason.

"So, what did you want to know about marriage?" Lucky asked, Dante, as Jason nearly spit the beer from his mouth.

"You're giving him advice about marriage?" Jason laughed, as Coleman approached.

"You need advice, bro? I'm the King of Advice when it comes to the love department," Coleman gloated, reaching for a beer from behind him and taking a swallow, "Talk to me, man."

"He wants marriage advice, Coleman," Lucky shared, as Dante shook his head and Coleman retracted.

"Marriage? Hell, sorry bro, can't help you out there. Never been and never will. Not this guy, " Coleman said, pointing to his chest.

"I didn't say I wanted advice about marriage," Dante told them, wishing he had never brought the subject up, "I said that I wanted to discuss marriage."

"You got cold feet?" Coleman asked, reaching beneath the bar and placing another Bismark beside Dante's full one, "Drink up. You'll need that second one."

"I don't have cold feet," Dante answered, frustrated.

"Then, why are you asking, Lulu's brother of all people, about marriage? Shouldn't you be talking to Lulu?" Jason asked, leaning over, as Lucky looked toward him.

"Me of all people? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're nearly divorced, Lucky," Jason noted, turning toward Dante, "Not exactly the person you should be referring to for relationship advice."

"You're sleeping with my soon-to-be ex-wife," Lucky added, "Not exactly the person Dante should be talking to either."

"Hey, guys, not to get involved in this little therapy session that you two seem to be starting here," Dante laughed, uncomfortably, "but, I don't have any relationship problem and marriage to Lulu is going to be amazing. So, thanks, but no thanks."

"Amazing?" Jason replied, stunned.

"No relationship troubles? You're in deeper than I thought," Lucky told Dante, as Coleman placed another beer in front of Jason.

"What?" Dante asked, staring at all three of them, "What the hell is wrong with believing marriage to Lulu is going to be fantastic?"

"Denial," Coleman, Jason and Lucky said simultaneously.

"I'm in denial?" Dante repeated, looking dumbfounded.

"See, he admitted it," Jason said, turning to Lucky.

"No, not true," Dante told them, adamantly, "I love Lulu. We're having a baby. What's wrong about being happy I'm marrying her?"

"I didn't say that you shouldn't be happy, Dante," Lucky said, pulling his stool closer, "I'm just saying that you should enter this next stage of your life with both eyes open. That's all."

"Lulu isn't Sam," Dante said to Lucky, "and I'm not Lucky," he told Jason, "So, leave me out of whatever you two have going on here," Dante said, slapping a few bills on the counter and standing.

"Dante, I wasn't trying to say you shouldn't marry my sister," Lucky shouted, as Dante walked toward the exit, "Wait up, where are you going?" Lucky asked, dropping a five on the counter and following Dante.

"You have a way of clearing a room, Jason," Coleman noted, as Jason reached for Dante's full beer and placed it in front of him.

"To marriage," Jason toasted Coleman, as he grinned back.

"The sucker has no idea what he's in for," Coleman laughed.

"Nope," Jason grinned, taking another swallow of the cold beer.

"That's bitch'n," Coleman smiled.

"Hey, hold up, " Lucky yelled, as he finally caught up with Dante's brisk pace.

"I don't want to hear it, Lucky," Dante told Lucky, turning to reveal his irritation, "You know what Lulu and I have been through. A little support would be great, pal," Dante hinted, turning his back.

"O.K. So, you're getting cold feet. It happens to the best of us," Lucky admitted.

"I told you, it's not cold feet. I want to marry, Lulu. I love her," Dante confessed, stopping on the street and standing next to the stoop of a building.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen," Dante shared, nervously.

"Something is going to happen, that's the whole point of walking down the aisle, the rings," Lucky said, confused, "to get married."

"Something bad," Dante expressed in frustration.

"Look, I get where you're coming from, Dante. You and my sister's relationship hasn't exactly been a bed of roses, but all that's behind you now. You have to let this thing with Logan go. Hell, even this Matt guy is going to be out of the picture soon. It will work out fine, you'll see."

"Is he going back to prison?" Dante asked Lucky, curious.

"The evidence is there. He'll be spending the rest of his life behind bars, so no worries there, pal," Lucky told Dante.

"Yeah, one less worry. But, I still get this feeling. My instincts-"

"Stop worrying. I am not going to let anything stop this wedding from happening. Do you hear me, Dante? You're marrying my sister, even if I have to tie you to the altar, got it? Now, worry about something more important."

"Like what?"

"How you're going to explain our surprise guest at the wedding," Lucky grinned, pulling the lapels of his jacket together and walking toward their destination.

They stood outside the door, Dante nervously looking through the glass and down the corridor within, "Maybe I shouldn't do this? Do you think it's too soon?"

"No, you had a choice a few hours ago, Dante. Now you're going through with it, pal. So, open the door and start deciding."

"Mr. Falconeri, so sorry to keep you. We had an emergency, " the woman told him, directing him to the housed guests on both sides of the corridor, "They are a little anxious today, but who wouldn't be, right?"

"There are so many of them," Dante noted, walking down the aisle and peering left to right, eager little faces looking back, tongues hanging out and tails wagging.

"Why don't I let you get acquainted with them first? Introduce yourself," she grinned, "Some people say that an owner chooses his pet, but I like to think that the pet chooses his owner. Go ahead," she prodded, as Dante slowly moved down the corridor, as all shapes and sizes of dogs greeted him.

"Were you able to get-" Lucky asked her, as she nodded and walked toward the back.

Dante stopped in front of one cage, a huge mastiff of a dog lunged at the cage, his tail pumping a mile a minute and saliva dripping from his mouth, "Brutus," Dante laughed, rubbing the dog's head, "Sorry, pal, I think that you're a little bigger than what I had in mind for Lulu."

He moved down a few more and kneeled before a small dog that was so nervous it was shaking uncontrollably. It didn't have any fur and was the most hyper dog Dante had ever seen, jumping and chasing it's tail incessantly.

"Cute," Dante grinned, watching it attack it's tail once again, "But, most likely to destroy everything in sight."

Dante stood, ran his hands through his hair and prepared to walk down the other side of the corridor, when the woman returned, a small sleeping bundle cradled in her hands.

"We just got this little girl in this morning," she whispered, handing the bundle of fur to Dante.

The puppy had light brown fur that looked as if someone had taken a paintbrush to it, marking it with patches of red. It squirmed in Dante's arms, crawling deeper, until it found a comfortable position. Dante stroked the top of her head and she turned, eyes closed and licked the palm of his hand.

"She's perfect. What kind is she?" Dante asked, rocking the small puppy in his arms.

"Good question. One we're still trying to figure out. She definitely has some spaniel in her, but as for the rest-"

"I'll take her," Dante said, nuzzling the dog's floppy ears and smiling, as it whined, refusing to awaken from sleep, "How old is she?"

"Ten weeks. Now, she has her first shots, but you'll need to take her to your local vet in a few months. Is she a gift?"

"My fiancee's. It's her wedding gift," Dante grinned, stroking the dog's fur.

"She's a lucky girl," the woman said, peering at the dog.

"Yeah, she is, "Dante thought, thinking of Lulu.

"Well, you'll need a bed, feeding canisters, a few toys...Have you purchased anything yet?"

"We're all set," Lucky answered, as Dante turned to him in confusion, "We are?"

"I had Maxie run an errand for me this morning," Lucky admitted, as Dante groaned, causing the puppy to wake up.

"Tell me you didn't? Not Maxie," Dante answered, sullenly, as the puppy stretched, yawning, before climbing up his chest and licking his chin.

"This poor thing is going to be sleeping in a pink bed with blue pillows and wearing some diamond collar. Tell me she didn't buy the bowls, too," Dante asked Lucky, who grinned back, "Monogrammed."

"What? But, Lulu hasn't even named her yet," Dante exclaimed, clutching the little puppy protectively against his chest.

"Look, we'll figure out her name later. We need to get fitted for those tuxes, Dante."

"Well, let me get your paperwork and you two can be on your way," she told them, smiling, as she rubbed the puppy's head, "I'm sure whatever name your fiancee comes up with will suit her perfectly."

Thirty minutes later, Dante tried to stand still, while the tailor poked him in the side and he issued yet another groan, looking down at the floor, "Ouch, watch it," he said, turning toward the tailor.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm doing the best that I can under the circumstances, but-"

"It's just a dog," Dante exclaimed, as the puppy head-butted his leg for the tenth time, causing the tailor to lose his concentration yet again.

"No," Dante gently voiced, reaching down to pet the puppy, as it jumped on his pants and wagged its tail.

"Really, sir. Don't you have someone who could-"

"No, I don't," Dante replied, "and stop looking at her with disdain. You're scaring her, " Dante said, accusingly, as the puppy whined, squatted and peed next to the tailor, leaving a puddle beneath her.

"That's it," the tailor said, picking the puppy up by the scruff of its neck and handing it to his assistant, "Find something for it to chew. Preferably nothing that resembles anything on a runway."

"I sincerely hope you mind your future children better than your dog," the tailor vented, shaking his head, as he continued to pin Dante's pants and tux.

"You just...sew," Dante replied, impatiently, as the man pricked him once again with the needle.

"You still want to send that little bundle of joy down the aisle in a basket with Spencer," Lucky grinned, as Dante sent him a disagreeing look.

"It will be fine. Nothing is going wrong at our wedding."


	55. Chapter 55

**I probably could have written another ten pages, but as it's nearing 1am, East Coast time, my arm is killing me, and I decided to make you wait. Hee Hee. Hope you like this. Promise to update soon.**

**Chapter 55**

"Ma, it's just for a few nights."

"Don't you Ma me, Dante! I have a restaurant to run. I am not a babysitting service," Olivia told her son, while placing a single rose in a vase and turning toward him, one hand perched on her hip.

"Let Dad run Adela's for the night," Dante suggested, as Olivia looked at him with murder in her eyes.

"What? You're still not speaking with him? Ma, the wedding is tomorrow."

"Have you spoken with your father?" Olivia prodded, knowing full well that Dante and Sonny were still on the outs.

"No, but this isn't about me. It's about Lulu and making sure that this wedding is everything that she could want and deserves," Dante answered, a stubborn tone in his voice.

"Your father and I have an understanding, Dante," Olivia told him, turning to gently pat his cheek, "he stays on his side of the church and I'll stay on mine. He crosses the aisle and I'll not be responsible for the Bensonhurst girl that is released."

"If anything-"

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, have I ever let you down?" she scolded him, pinching his cheek, "Stop worrying. Now, what are your plans for the night?"

"Lucky wants me to meet him at Jake's, but I don't think-"

"A bachelor party? Honey, you should go," Olivia suggested, taking the puppy from his arms and nudging him toward the door, "Have some fun. Stop worrying about tomorrow."

"Why would you think it's a bachelor party? Do you know something? Did Vito-"

"Baby, it's the night before your wedding," his Ma answered, cooing at the puppy asleep in her arms.

"I don't want to go to a bachelor party, Ma. I don't want a church wedding and a fancy reception with hundreds of guests."

"Baby, your wedding is tomorrow. It's a little late to change your mind now," Olivia remarked, worry on her face.

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm doing all of it for Lulu. If this wedding is what she wants, then the church, the fancy reception, all of it- that's what she'll get."

"Oh, my sweet baby. She is one lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one, Ma," Dante told her, "Now, about Lulu's wedding gift."

"Fine. She can stay," Olivia told him, as she rubbed the puppy's fur.

"Do you have a name yet?" Olivia said, while cradling the sleeping puppy in her arms.

"I figured Lulu would want to name her," Dante told his Ma, "Spencer is going to carry her down the aisle during the ceremony."

"This puppy? Dante Angelo Falconeri, "Olivia enunciated, lowering her voice, so as not to disturb the animal in her arms, "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Why does everyone think it's crazy. Ma, it will be fine. The puppy sleeps all of the time. She's Lulu's wedding gift from me."

"Sleeps all of the time, huh?" Olivia responded, looking down at the cherub in her arms and gently rubbing the puppy's head, "You're too cute to be a troublemaker," she murmered to the puppy, "But, we know differently, don't we?"

"Ma, stop worrying. This wedding will be perfect. What harm can one little puppy do?"

* * *

"Yes!" Maxie Jones shouted, placing her cell phone on the coffee table, "You can thank me later," she continued, glancing at Lulu, who was completely absorbed in the notebook in front of her.

"Hello, Earth to Lulu. Did you hear what I said?" Maxie shouted in exasperation.

"Hm?" Lulu answered softly, her mind elsewhere.

She was getting married tomorrow.

Married.

Not in a million years did she ever dream that this day would come.

She'd been to a lot of weddings. As a caterer, it was a big responsibility. Everything had to be perfect.

What if everything wasn't perfect?

What if something went wrong?

"Are you sure that the church is all set for tomorrow?" Lulu asked Maxie, her voice revealing her anxiety.

"Yes, Lulu. Kate's decorators arrived a few hours ago. The flowers will arrive tomorrow morning. Did you finish your vows?"

"What about the cake? What if it isn't finished?" Lulu asked, her pulse quickening, "It could be the wrong flavor. What if it's hazelnut? Dante hates hazelnut."

"It's not hazelnut, Lulu. The cake is fine. It's beautiful. Now, what about your vows?" Maxie questioned, suddenly worried that Lulu had forgotten to finish them.

"My vows? Oh, yes...my vows. I finished them," Lulu told her best friend, while examining the tips of her fingernails.

"And?" Maxie prodded.

"They don't feel right," Lulu answered, exasperated, "How am I supposed to write a paragraph of what Dante means to me? I have so much to say and I don't know where to begin, or what to leave out."

"Did you write what I told you to?" Maxie asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, Maxie. But-"

"But, what? If you-"

"It sounds so...choreographed, Maxie. The words, well, they sound like you."

"Exactly. They're perfect," Maxie answered, smugly.

"But, it's my wedding," Lulu answered, softly, "I don't care if I forget a word. I don't want to memorize some speech that will mean nothing to me hours later. I want to speak from my heart, Maxie."

"Fine. But, if your wedding turns into a disaster. Don't come crying to me."

"Maxie," Lulu whispered, as her best friend turned toward her, "What? You want to change the roses to dandelions?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. You are my best friend. I love you."

"I know," Maxie replied smugly, while she grabbed her coat, "Come on. We have some shopping to do before your bachelorette party."

"Bachelorette party? No. Maxie, I specifically recall telling you I did not want one."

"You did? Well, it's good that I didn't hear that. It would have ruined the surprise."

"I hate surprises, Maxie. You know that. I just want to spend tonight with Dante."

"Boring...Lulu, I'm your best friend. Trust me. I know what you need. Tonight is going to be so much fun," Maxie smiled, practically gushing, "Wait until you see the male stripper."

"Stripper? Maxie, I don't think-"

"You're coming. Now, let's go. I still need to get you to Armand's on Second Street."

"Armand's. Maxie, I am not buying lingerie."

"I know. I am. My gift to you and Dante," Maxie answered, whispering under her breath, "Well, mine and Kate's. Dante can thank us later."

"I hate you," Lulu told Maxie, as she reached for her purse and followed her best friend toward the door.

"You can thank me later," Maxie said, turning toward Lulu, "The right bustier will knock Dante's socks off."

"Dante doesn't wear socks to bed," Lulu answered, "Besides, I have a perfectly good tee-shirt. It's Dante's-"

"A tee-shirt? On your wedding night?" Maxie shouted, in frustration, "No. Absolutely not, Lulu. Destroying your wedding is one thing, but your wedding night? A tee-shirt?"

"What's wrong with Dante's Yankees shirt?"

* * *

Dante unlocked the door to the apartment behind Spencer's, juggling the bags in his hand and the bouquet of red roses, dropping his bags on the nearby counter once he was inside. He released a sigh, as his hand ran through his hair.

He was nervous.

Shit, he never got nervous.

He pulled the items from the bag one by one. Pasta sauce. Linguini Noodles. Parmesen Cheese. Fresh garlic. A bottle of sparkling grape juice.

He cut the stems on the roses and reached for a vase, filling it with water, before adding the flowers. A few additional petals were in a plastic bag and Dante placed these next to the vase.

Tonight was going to be all about romance. A little pasta, some music and rose petals for the bath.

Now, he just needed to wait for Lulu to get home.

He was pouring water into a large pasta pot when the phone rang.

"Hey, Lucky," Dante answered, reading his caller id.

"Dante, just wanted to make sure that we're still on for Jake's."

"Hey, about that-"

"You're not bailing on me now, Dante. I got someone to cover my shift. Lulu is out with the girls. Come on, Dante, a guy's night out. There is a beer at Jake's with your name on it."

Dante looked down at the pot in his hand, slowly filling with water, released a sigh and reluctantly reached over to turn off the faucet, "Lulu is going out? Are you sure?"

"I ran into Maxie earlier. She told me," Lucky replied, "So, we on?"

"Lulu didn't call. She would mention-"

"One beer, Dante. You can worry about Lulu tomorrow."

"Fine. But, only one beer, Lucky. I have something else in mind for tonight."

"One beer," Lucky reassured Dante, turning toward his companions at the bar, "How soon can you get here?"

"Twenty minutes," Dante replied, lightly smacking the counter with his fist.

"See you then," Lucky said, ending the call and turning to the gentlemen at the bar, "He'll be here."

Dante emptied the pot, dried it and placed it on the stove, before moving toward the living room and grabbing his jacket.

So much for a night in with Lulu.

Was it too much to ask for a romantic night at home with Lulu, before the big day?

Reaching for his keys, he walked toward the door, turned back toward the kitchen and the neglected items on the counter and released a frustrated sigh.

Starting tomorrow, no more interruptions.

* * *

"This is crazy, Maxie," Lulu commented, as the saleswoman handed Lulu the tiniest scrap of lace she'd ever seen, "Where's the rest of it?"

"Put it on, Lulu!" Maxie ordered, pulling the curtain aside and pushing Lulu into the nearest dressingroom.

"I need more. AND smaller," Maxie yelled, to the retreating saleswoman , as she turned and tapped her fingers on the frame of the dressingroom, "Well, how does it look?"

Lulu pulled on the next to nothing scrap of lace underwear that tied in bows at her hips and reached for the pink and white corset, lined with lace at the top. It hugged her breasts, pushing them upward until they nearly spilled overtop. She pulled on the sheer cover that tied with pink satin ribbons in the back.

"I look like I should be trying out for a burlesque show," Lulu commented, turning sideways in the mirror and checking out her image.

Was it her imagination, or were her breasts larger?

She rubbed her swollen belly, smiling, as she felt her baby kick.

"See, Maxie. My baby agrees. This one is a definite No," Lulu informed Maxie, quickly disrobing and tossing the bra contraption over the door.

"Could you find something that doesn't require instructions?" Lulu asked, picking up the next piece and turning it. Which side was the front?

"Oh My God!" Lulu exclaimed, as she realized the front had three gaping holes, "Are you out of your mind, Maxie? That's it," Lulu fumed, pulling the curtain aside and peeking out from the dressingroom, "No more. If it doesn't look like a tee-shirt, I don't want it."

"How about this one?" the saleswoman asked, holding out a blue and white striped negligee with matching sheer panties.

"That's perfect," Lulu exclaimed, reaching for the garment and yanking it from the woman's hands.

"Does it come with a bat?" Maxie asked.

"Shall I ring her up?" the saleswoman asked Maxie, who nodded her head and reached for a pale pink baby doll on the nearest rack.

"This too. Charge it to Crimson, compliments of Kate Howard. Sugar and spice," Maxie smiled, walking toward the counter, stopping to check out a risque policewoman's uniform, complete with handcuffs, badge and cap, "I'll take this too, but can you box that separately."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Lulu told Maxie, as she approached the counter, shaking her head and laughing.

"Laugh now, Lulu, but I am telling you, one look at you in that," Maxie answered, "and you will have Dante eating out of your hand."

"Dante doesn't need sexy lingerie, Maxie," Lulu told Maxie, while glancing at the lingerie inside a separate box, "What is that?"

"What? Oh...that. Kate Howard's gift to you," Maxie informed Lulu, while signing off on the account.

"My gift? Why isn't it in with my items?"

"Because, my bestie, you are gifting it to me," Maxie grinned, walking away with her wrapped package under her arm.

"Oh My God, that's for Lucky!"

"Ssh. It's a secret, Lulu," Maxie replied, turning and smiling, "It's not official yet."

"I'm going to need therapy after today's shopping spree."

"Shopping is therapy, Lulu. The best kind. Now, hurry up, we have manis and pedis waiting before we meet the rest of the girls at Jakes."

"Why did I agree to this, Maxie?" Lulu said, worried.

"Because you love me and you would be super bored without me. Shall I go on?"

"Don't let me stop you," Lulu replied, grinning, as Maxie continued.

"I'm the smartest person you know. I'm extremely easy on the eyes. I never take no for an answer..."

* * *

"Can I help you?" the officer said, as the man entered the precinct and flashed a badge.

"I'm here for, Matt Hunter. Detective Monroe," he said tossing a paper at the officer and quickly flashing his credentials.

"I'm sorry, sir. We weren't expecting anyone until Monday. I'll have to check with my commisioner," the officer answered, nervously, while examining the transfer form in front of him.

"You're shitting me. I drove all the way from Pentonville to pick up a new inmate for transfer and you're telling me that you NEVER got the orders. I had to cancel a dinner with my wife, OFFICER NEWLAND. Our anniversary. Now, you're telling me you people fucked up. Unfucking believable."

"I'm sure it's just a mix-up. Let me just call the detective on the case," the officer said, reaching for the phone.

"You do that," Detective Monroe said, fuming, "And hurry up, I hate eating cold steak."

"Um...I forgot, sir. Detective Spencer, isn't on duty and well, he's at a bachelor party and isn't to be disturbed."

"Wonderful. Fucking wonderful, Officer. Now, I have to explain to my boss why this inmate isn't being transferred to our facility and I have to call my wife and tell her NOT to expect me at all. Fucking wonderful."

"Well, everything does seem to be in order, Detective. I suppose-"

"It damn well is in order, Officer. Now, are you going to get my inmate, or do I need to call my superior who will interrupt your Detective and haul his ass back in here to tell you to give me my fucking inmate?"

"No, no need to do that, Detective. I'll have Mr. Hunter released into your custody right away."

The officer returned ten minutes later, a handcuffed Matt Hunter in tow, "I just need you to sign here."

Detective Monroe scribbled on the appropriate line and the officer placed the form into the file, not glancing once at the paperwork.

"He's all yours, Detective," the officer stated, as he handed a bewildered Matt Hunter to the man in a dark suit.

"Well, it's about fucking time. I'll be sure not to mention this to either of our superiors," the Detective said, grabbing Matt Hunter by the arm and hauling him toward the door.

"What the hell? Why are you-" Matt Hunter started to say, as he was slammed against the door frame, "Oops. Sorry about that, pal. Didn't see the doorway."

Detective Monroe waited until he had exited the precinct and stowed his passenger in the backseat of his cruiser, before getting into the driver side and starting the engine.

He drove a few blocks away from the police station and tossed his badge and fake credentials into a nearby dumpster, before pulling off the side of the road and turning to greet his companion.

"Mr. Hunter," he said, as Matt Hunter looked into the eyes of Logan Hayes' father. His real father.

"Mr. Baldwin. You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Matt Hunter grinned, as Scott Baldwin peered back at him.

"We have to talk, Mr. Hunter. Let's take a drive and you can tell me all about how my son ended up at the PC Morgue."

* * *

"Maxie, can't we just call this off. I'm exhausted," Lulu told her, as she unlocked the door to her and Dante's place and opened the door.

"Surprise," they all yelled, jumping up from behind her couch, from behind chairs and the kitchen counter.

"I hate you, Maxie," Lulu mentioned once more, putting on a smile, as she walked into her apartment and waved at her family and friends.

"You'll thank me later," Maxie answered, as Lulu turned toward her with an belligerent expression, "You keep saying that. It won't happen."

"It will. I know," Maxie grinned, sashaying into the room, "Let's get this party started," she shouted, tossing party favors, while she walked toward the counter and placed the beers on top.

"Mm, your making pasta," Maxie asked Olivia, while picking up a jar of pasta sauce.

"With that? No," Olivia answered, looking offended, "But, you girls need to keep your strength up. So, I'm making my famous Sausage Rigatoni."

"Smells delicious," Maxie replied, as Lulu walked up to her kitchen counter.

"You did all of this," Lulu asked, as she took note of the red roses and the pasta ingredients on the table.

"No, honey. That was here when I got here," Olivia told her, winking, before turning toward the stove and stirring the pasta sauce, "Someone must have had other plans."

"Dante?" Lulu smiled, breathing in the scent of the roses, "How thoughtful!"

"Well, Thank God they were changed," Maxie exclaimed, grabbing Lulu and propelling her toward the living room.

"Lulu, Maxie said she took you to that new lingerie shop on Second Street. It's show and tell time, girl," Elizabeth shouted, while taking a swallow of her beer.

"Yes, I want to see what you got," Alexis chimed in, her breasts heaving over the bright blue satin dress that hugged her curves.

"Fine, I'll let you take a peek," Lulu blushed, as Maxie grabbed the packages and opened the boxes.

"Lulu, come sit over here," Giana told her, motioning for Lulu to sit between her and Emiliana.

Lulu was seated no more than a few minutes, when their was a knock at the door, "Honey, it's Mom," Laura said, from the opposite side.

"It's open," Olivia shouted, as Laura walked in carrying a covered dish.

"I told you I was making dinner," Olivia scolded, pointing her spoon at Laura.

"I brought dessert," Laura replied, setting it on the counter, "Apple pie."

"How is our little guest doing?" Olivia whispered, as Laura grinned, "Spencer is keeping her company."

"Are you sure that you are all right with that?" Olivia questioned, a worried expression on her face, "Those things get a hold of something and-"

"No worries, Olivia. Besides, this new companion might just convince Nicholas to get one for Spencer this Christmas," Laura smiled, turning to Elizabeth.

"Not a chance, Laura. Unless, it stays at your place," Elizabeth grinned.

"Not a chance for what? What can't stay at your place, Mom?" Lulu asked, suddenly feeling out of the loop.

"Nothing, honey. Just something between a mother and her daughter-in-law."

"Conversation that I look forward to having with you more, Lulu," Olivia stated, reaching for a plate of appetizers and bringing it to the coffee table, "Here, honey. Drink up."

"Mom," Lulu shouted at Laura, as Olivia handed her a glass of milk, "Enough with the milk."

"Your mother didn't have to tell me, honey. It's a sixth sense we have," Olivia said, forcing Giana to move closer to the arm of the sofa, "Now, let's see what you bought."

Maxie started hauling out boxes of lingerie, some Lulu recognized as actually having tried on, but others seemed to have miraculously found themselves into her bags.

"Honey, I like that one," Laura said softly, noticing the pink and white baby doll with lace accenting.

"What about this one?" Elizabeth laughed, pulling out a red and black corset with garters and a red thong, "I would have never pegged you for this one, Lulu."

"I didn't pick it out, Elizabeth. In fact, Maxie," Lulu said, glaring at her best friend, "I distinctly recall tossing something similar back to you."

"Did you? I thought you didn't like the color," Maxie answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know perfectly well-"

"Oh My God," Olivia exclaimed, as Laura pulled out a police officer's uniform and handcuffs.

"Hands off," Maxie shouted at Alexis, reaching for the outfit, "Those are mine."

"Exactly who do you plan to entertain with that outfit?" Olivia asked, as Lulu averted her eyes and reached for a box on the floor with her name on it.

"None of your business," Maxie replied, as Elizabeth looked at her with suspicion.

"What's in the box, honey?" Olivia asked, as Lulu placed it in her lap.

It was a white box with a blue ribbon and bow attached. A note card was underneath the bow.

"Who's it from?" Maxie asked, moving closer.

Lulu pulled the card from beneath the bow and turned it over.

_Something Naughty and Nice._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Lulu looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes, smiling as she pulled the ribbon aside and opened the box.

"Oh, Mom, it's beautiful," Lulu exclaimed, removing the pale blue satin robe from the box.

"Definitely, nice," Alexis noted.

"Where's the naughty?" Maxie asked, impatiently.

Lulu's hands dove beneath the tissue paper, her fingers pressing upon the satin and lace material beneath. Gently, she removed the white baby doll from the package.

"Mom, it's so pretty," she exclaimed, running her fingers over the white lace of the brassiere with a pale blue bow in the center and down over the sheer fabric that draped on both sides.

"That's naughty?" Maxie commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh My God," Lulu exclaimed, as she reached into the box and pulled out the thin, white satin thong, "Mom?" Lulu gasped, as she turned it around and noticed that the only thing holding it together was one tiny blue flower, with a sparkling gemstone in the center.

"Now, that's naughty," Maxie grinned, as Lulu sat speechless, blushing.

She started to say something when they heard another knock at the door and Olivia looked at the clock and grinned, "I wonder who that could be," she said in a loud voice, walking toward the door.

"Lulu, you should sit over here," Maxie told her, dragging her off of the couch and into a chair at the front of the room.

"Maxie, why-"

Olivia opened the door and Lulu turned toward the doorway to see a fireman standing there.

"That's my cue," Laura said, grabbing her purse and hugging Lulu, "Have fun, honey."

"But, Mom, where are-"

"Is something wrong?" Lulu asked, starting to stand, as Laura brushed past the fireman entering the apartment.

Giana and Emiliana were ogling the man in front of her, as Lulu looked on in confusion.

"Are you, Miss Spencer?" he asked, walking toward her.

No, swaggering, Lulu thought, as she looked toward Maxie, suspiciously. He wasn't.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Lulu asked.

"I'm afraid there is, Miss," the fireman said, stopping to place a box near her feet. Lulu looked down to see what it was and saw his bare feet.

Since when did fireman come equipped with...music and...barefoot.

She was about to ask him what this was about when he pushed the button on the box and started to sway to the music.

Then, he started to undress.

In front of her.

Then, he reached for her hands and placed them on his chest.

"O.K., there, pal. No touching. You can dance for them," Lulu blushed, snatching her hands back.

"Maxie!" Lulu shouted, closing her eyes in embarrassment, as he started removing the rest of his uniform.

"You'll thank me later," Maxie shouted, as Lulu glared back at her, saw the nearly naked man in front of her and covered her eyes once again, "I hate you."

"Woo hoo," Elizabeth, Olivia and Alexis shouted in unison, watching the hunk dance in front of them.

"Yo, Mr. Fireman, if my soon-to-be daughter-in-law can't handle the flames, I can," Olivia laughed, standing and swaying to the music.

"Please God," Lulu whispered, "Tell me that Dante is just as miserable as me."

* * *

"And then, Giana kicked me out," Vito told Dante, while nursing his third beer.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vito. I'm sure that once you explain everything-"

Dante sat at the bar, a beer in his hand, as he watched his Uncle Sal talking to Nicholas and Lucky, while Jason and Coleman sat at the opposite end of the bar and Dante was stuck at this end with Vito.

"Yo, Vito. Our boy, Dante, doesn't need to hear about your troubles. This is a party," Sal shouted, interrupting.

"Someone arrest this man," Sal yelled toward Lucky, his voice starting to slur.

"What's the charge?" Lucky asked, turning away from Nicholas and looking toward the man that in less than twenty-four hours would be his new brother-in-law.

"Alcohol abuse," Sal answered, grabbing the bottle from Dante and turning it upside-down. A few drops trickled out.

"Not enough of it," he replied, as Coleman slid another beer toward Dante.

"I said one beer," Dante announced, turning to all of them and shaking his head, "Hey, fine, but if I show up drunk to my own wedding, end up in jail, or god forbid pass out in this place," Dante yelled, "All of you are explaining it to Lulu."

"Agreed," the boys said in unison, while Dante glared back at them.

"I hate all of you," he shouted, taking a long swallow and visualizing where his night should be at this point, had his plans went full-speed ahead.

Right now, he could have been enjoying a glass of wine, while Lulu sipped a sparkling grape juice and they both reclined in their bath, complete with rose petals.

Instead, he was here, at Jake's, with these buffoons.

"Just letting you know, starting tomorrow, I'm changing the locks," Dante told them, taking another swallow, "AND I'm turning off my phone. No interruptions."

"He means AFTER the wedding, right?" Vito asked Sal, as he downed the shot that Coleman placed before him and Dante sent him an irritated look.

"I hate you guys," Dante whispered, taking another swallow of his beer and praying that the clock would move faster.

"Can I get you a shot?" Coleman asked Dante, who shook his head.

"Hey, Sal," Vito said, turning toward his brother, "What time did you say the girls arrive?"

"Girls? What girls?" Dante asked, looking toward the guys.

"The dancers? They should be here any minute," Coleman answered, straightening his mustache.

"Coleman hired dancers?" Nicholas asked Lucky, who turned to the bar.

"What kind of dancers, Coleman?" Lucky asked, as Coleman wiped down the bar.

"Relax, bro. No need for the badge. They're legit."

"My gift to our groom," Coleman said, winking at Dante.

"I changed my mind, I'll take that shot now," Dante told Coleman, while rubbing the side of his head and praying that his sudden migraine and this night would disappear.

* * *

Lulu closed the door, the last of her party guests departed and turned to survey the empty room before her. Olivia had cleaned the kitchen and placed the boxes of lingerie in a pile next to the couch. Yawning, Lulu walked toward the boxes, reaching for a few and taking them to the bedroom. She returned to the livingroom and plopped down onto the couch, one remaining box at her feet.

Reaching down, Lulu removed the lid from the box and grinned wickedly at the garment inside.

What the hell. She was alone.

She shed her clothing, reached for the blue and white striped baby doll brassiere and attempted to secure the clasp behind her. Frustrated, she turned the bra around, secured it from the front, then moved it to the back once more. The bra hugged her breasts, pushing them higher, so that they swelled above the cups of the fabric. The letters N and Y were embroidered on each lacy cup and a sheer striped fabric hung on both sides. She reached inside once more, grabbing the navy blue lace thong and pulling them on.

She smiled, as she walked toward the kitchen and reached for a bottle of water from the refrigerator, twisting the cap and taking a swallow.

She walked back toward the living room,turned off the lights and placed the bottle of water on the coffee table and waited for Dante to return.

* * *

Dante waved goodbye to Lucky and with keys in hand, headed toward his apartment behind the brownstone building.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his eyes.

Damn Coleman and his shots.

Turning the key in the lock, Dante pushed the door open and tossed the keys and his coat onto a nearby chair.

"Dante?" Lulu whispered, sitting up on the couch, as he entered, "What time is it?"

"Late," Dante answered, moving toward her and stopping in his tracks.

"What?" Lulu asked, watching, as he reached for the nearby light switch and turned it on.

She stood and yawned, stretching her arms, as she blinked her eyes against the force of the light.

"Why are you staring? Do I have something in my teeth?" Lulu asked, using a finger to check her teeth.

"No, teeth are fine," Dante whispered, as his eyes roamed every inch of her from head to toe.

"What?" Lulu asked, looking down at herself, "Oh, God," she exclaimed, blushing, as she snatched a blanket from the couch, "I forgot I was wearing this."

"Don't. I want to see it, "Dante told her, moving closer and reaching for the blanket. He tossed it to the floor and stepped back to take a closer look.

"Wow. You look...amazing," Dante said, with a shaky breath, his hands stroking the sides of her arms.

"You think so. It's not too naughty?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Hm, no, very nice," Dante grinned, stroking the embroidered letters on her breasts.

"I saw it and thought you'd like it," Lulu commented, as Dante's hand parted the sheer fabric and stroked her swollen abdomen.

"I love it," Dante said, moving closer and kissing her.

Soft. Gentle.

Lips brushing against each other.

Barely touching.

He rested his forehead against hers, sighed and looked toward the kitchen counter, while his hands played with the fabric that draped across her hips.

"I had this romantic dinner and night planned for you."

"I saw. The roses are beautiful," Lulu said softly, "Maxie threw me a bachelorette party. Here," Lulu told him, "I hated it. I just wanted to be with you."

"Lucky dragged me to Jake's. The guys were there. It was only supposed to be one drink. It turned into a bachelor party. I didn't like it either. I kept thinking of you, those rose petals," Dante said, motioning her toward a bag on the counter, "and a bath for two."

"Rose petals?" Lulu replied, running her hand through his hair and wrapping another around his waist, "Today was pretty exhausting."

"You probably want to go to bed," Dante said, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Actually, a bath sounds pretty good right now," Lulu told him, while stroking his back, "I could really really use someone to wash my back," Lulu whispered, kissing his forehead, "my feet," she continued, kissing the tip of his nose, "and my-"

Dante kissed her hard, pressing her body to his, crushing her lips under his assault, as he inhaled her scent, every touch intoxicating. His heart was pounding in his chest, as he led her toward the bathroom.

In between kisses, he drew the bath water, testing the water and making sure it wasn't too hot, "Dammit, the rose petals. I'll be right back," he said, as she started to take down the straps of the baby doll nightie.

"Oh, no, you don't. Just stay the way you are," Dante ordered, pulling the strap back onto her shoulder and racing toward the kitchen. She heard the sound of glasses, a crash and a muffled groan.

"Are you all right?" Lulu asked, as Dante returned a few seconds later, two glasses, a bottle of sparkling wine and the bag of rose petals in his hand.

"Hold these, please?" he said, handing her the bottle and glasses, as he sprinkled the rose petals into the water.

Lulu closed her eyes and inhaled, the fragrance from the roses immediately hitting her nostrils.

"Baby," Dante whispered, just a breath from her face, as she felt him pull her toward him.

"Hm," she answered, opening her eyes, as Dante poured the liquid into the glasses and set them on a nearby counter.

Dante reached for the straps of her negligee, his lips kissing each shoulder, before he slowly, lowered the straps to her elbows.

"You take my breath away," Dante whispered, moving his hand behind her head, cradling it and pulling her closer, "All night, all I could think about was your taste," he said, kissing her, his lips sucking and pulling on hers. His tongue teasing hers.

He reached around her and unfastened her bra clasp, the fabric parting. He stepped away and watched it drop near her feet, her breasts bare, as she stood before him in only her panties.

"I feel under-dressed," Lulu said softy, gazing at Dante dressed in his blue jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt.

She reached for the hem of his shirt and lifting, pulled it over his arms and head, tossing it to the floor at their feet.

Dante kicked off his shoes, wrestled with his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Wait," Lulu pleaded, stepping toward him, "Let me."

She reached for his zipper, pulling it all the way down and pushing his jeans downward, over his hips, watching as they slid to his feet.

Dante stepped out of his jeans, his hands resting upon her hips, then moving behind her.

He inhaled a sharp breath, as he felt the soft skin of her backside beneath his palms and molded them gently against his hands, his fingers catching the thin band of fabric and pulling it over her hips.

It fell, pooling at her feet, and she stepped out of them, her hands instinctively cupping her breasts, as she stood bare as the day she was born, before him.

Dante quickly shucked his briefs and socks, reaching his hand toward Lulu and helping her into the tub. He stepped behind her and slid down into the water, sitting back against the porcelain tub, as Lulu lowered herself into the water and reclined against him.

Reaching for the loofah sponge on the counter, Dante dipped it into the water, soaking the sponge, before squeezing it over Lulu's back.

"That feels good," Lulu sighed, as the water poured upon her skin and she felt the sponge glide across her back.

Dante washed her shoulders, the middle of her back, gently lifting her arms and washing beneath. He trailed the sponge lower and Lulu felt her breath catch and her pulse quicken. He teased the dimples of her lower back, caressing the skin with the sponge, before moving slowly upward and wrapping his arms around her.

Lulu rested her head upon his shoulder, as Dante squeezed the sponge over her breasts, watching as they puckered and blossomed before his eyes. He nuzzled the side of her neck with his lips, closing his eyes and inhaling her fragrance, as the sponge dropped into the water and his hands replaced it, molding each mound beneath his tender assault.

Lulu pressed her bottom closer, felt him behind her, as one hand continued to fondle her breasts and the other dipped lower beneath the water.

She gasped as he stroked her, teasing the swelling folds and capturing the tiny nub between his fingers, stroking it, tormenting her with his steady touch.

Her mouth parted, her head tilted to the side and Dante moved his hand from her breast to cradle her head, as he captured her lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, silencing her gasp, as his fingers moved inside her, slowly at first, then gaining momentum.

He felt her tremble beneath his touch, her body shuddering, as his hand continued to tease and torment, her hips rocking against him, as held her tightly. He thrust higher, his thumb stroking her her, holding steady, as she trembled, her body quaking beneath his touch, swelling tightly against his fingers and then releasing as she collapsed against him.

He continued to caress her, waiting for her breathing to become steady, for her racing heart to lessen, as her body continued to shudder with aftershocks. He kissed her shoulder, nibbled the side of her neck and gently stroked the side of her breast, as his hands moved toward her abdomen and he cradled his child deep within her womb.

They lay inside the tub, until the waters cooled, Lulu's head upon his shoulder, his hands caressing her stomach, both content in nothing more than each others arms.

"We need to get out soon, Dante," Lulu said softly, her eyes closed, as she felt his arms holding her close.

"Just a few more minutes," Dante said, nuzzling the side of her neck, his teeth nipping playfully.

"In a few minutes, we'll turn into prunes," Lulu laughed, inhaling sharply, as she felt Dante's lips tug at her ear and she shifted, feeling an awakening deep inside of her.

"You first, " Dante insisted, as Lulu scooted forward, using the sides of the tub to rise to her feet, as Dante steadied her with one hand on her back. He leaned forward, placed a kiss on one cheek, while his hand caressed the other. Then, he gently swatted her backside, grasped the side of the tub and rose to his feet behind her.

Lulu stepped out of the tub and reached for two towels, tossing one in Dante's direction. She quickly dried herself and draped the newly sodden towel over a towel rod to dry.

"Last one to the bed is a rotten egg," she shouted, smacking him on the ass and darting past a naked Dante, who stood with mouth agape and towel in hand.

She felt his hand on her waist a few seconds later, her body held gently against his chest, as he lowered her to the bed.

She sighed, as his lips captured her breasts, sucking until one bud opened and then moving on to the other. His hands caressed her soft skin, paid special attention to every indent and hollow of her body, moving lower and stroking her thighs.

She parted her legs, closed her eyes, as she felt his weight upon her and sighed, as his hands once again reawakened her, teased her with his touch.

Then, he was inside her, moving within her, his arms wrapped around her, as he thrust gently, a slow build that made their bodies tremble as own, that held their breaths hostage, their pulses racing in tandem, as they reached their peak together, shuddering uncontrollably, before crashing back to Earth together.

Minutes later, Dante held Lulu close, laying on his side and holding Lulu against him, her head upon his chest. He placed his hand over her abdomen and felt his baby kick within her. He smiled, kissing her forehead, as she slept nestled in his arms. He imagined stick ball games on the pier, tea parties with teddy bears and little hands clutching his, as they raced into the warm surf of the Caribbean water. Then, evenings by a fire, sand beneath their feet, while his babies slept safe and sound by his side.

* * *

"I knew it," Maxie shouted, as she drove toward the Spencer's restaurant, "I told her that her wedding would be a disaster. I was right."

"We have plenty of time, Maxie," Lucky told her, gripping the side of the door, his heart beating faster, with every pass of every car, "Do you mind slowing down? It's not the Indy 500."

"The wedding is in three hours, Lucky. Do you have ANY idea how long it takes to get a bride ready for her wedding?" Lulu yelled, cutting off another car and earning a bird sign from its driver.

"No, but as a former groom, I think that I can understand-"

"You can't, Lucky. There is nothing, as a guy, that you can understand. It's the biggest day of a woman's life, Lucky. It's important. It's the beginning of the rest of your life together."

"Maxie, pull over, " Lucky told her, as she drove to the side of the road, but continued talking.

"It's special. It's supposed to create a bond. It means that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, that-"

"Maxie, stop. I get it," Lucky told her, turning in his seat and looking at her.

"I told you, you can't possibly understand-"

Lucky reached over and drew her close, kissed her on the lips, long and thorough, "I love you, too," he told her, sitting back in his seat and waiting for her answer.

Maxie's hands gripped the steering wheel, a breath escaped her body and she felt a sudden weight lifted from her body, "Well, O.K., then."

"O.K?," Lucky questioned, as Maxie turned and smiled, "If you are expecting more, Lucky Spencer, you are going to have to wait. I have a bride and groom to find, bridesmaids and groomsmen to assemble and a wedding to pull off better than anything the Royal family has ever seen. Are you in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lucky answered, with trepidation.

"No, now hang on. I need to make up time," Maxie told him pulling back into traffic and pushing down on the accelerator, as Lucky's stomach lurched upward.

They arrived at the restaurant minutes later, and the car had barely stopped, before Maxie was racing toward the apartment behind the restaurant, her detective in pursuit.

"Maxie, I don't think that we should just-"

"What? Relax, Lucky, I'm not going to pound on the door," Maxie scolded, "I have a key."

"Oh, God. Do I need to cover my eyes?" Lucky asked, as Maxie unlocked the door.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Dante whispered, pressing a kiss upon her shoulder, "It's your wedding day."

"Go away, Maxie," Lulu mumbled, as Dante laughed, nudging her.

"I do not sound like, Maxie," he told her, slightly irritated.

"You do, too," Lulu giggled, pulling the covers over her head, as Dante covered her with his body, his hands reaching for the blanket.

"Take it back, or I won't tell you my idea," Dante ordered, as Lulu peeked from beneath.

"What idea?"

Dante stood stubbornly before her, his hands folded across his chest. Silent. Brooding. Waiting.

"Fine. You don't sound like, Maxie. Now, tell me. What idea?"

"I don't want to get married in the church," Dante told her, suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Uh, newsflash, Dante. Today's the wedding. You want to call it off?" Lulu asked, suddenly nervous for his answer.

"No, baby, nothing would stop me from marrying you. But, I don't want to do it here."

"Not here? You mean in a church. But, I thought that this is what you wanted, the church, the reception, our parents planning everything."

"I thought it's what you wanted?" Dante asked.

"It's not," they said in unison, smiling, as they both felt relieved.

"What are we going to do?" Lulu said, "We can't just not go. We have guests, Dante. A church. A reception hall. Oh My God, the food and the cake."

"Do you trust me?" Dante asked Lulu, as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"You know I do, honey. But-"

"Leave it up to me. I promise, baby, it will be everything that you dreamed of. Everything that we both want."

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked, as Dante jumped from the bed, and reached for his cellphone, "I have to call Milo."

"Milo? What does he have-"

"What? Second thoughts?" Dante asked, as he searched his directory for Milo's name.

"No. I just realized how truly upset, Maxie is going to be," Lulu answered.

"She'll get over it. Now, get dressed. We have a plane to catch."

* * *

"Lulu Spencer, you get out here right now," Maxie shouted, storming through the apartment and back toward the bedroom.

"I'll just stay right here," Lucky announced to the empty room, nearly jumping, as Maxie came barreling back, "They're not here."

"Maybe they already left for the wedding," Lucky answered, trying to reassure her.

"Their luggage is gone. I don't like this. My gut is telling me-"

"Maxie, relax. Let's just go back to the church and-"

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid. They are at the church as we speak. I'm sure of it," Maxie told him, dragging him toward the door and back toward her car.

Ten minutes later, Maxie Jones stood in front of the altar, took in the guests around her, the flowers that lined the aisles. The hand-picked flowers. The ribbons that were tied to perfection, every pew boasting the same tied bow. It wasn't true. Lulu wouldn't do this to her. Maxie had spent weeks working on this.

"They did what?" Maxie yelled, as Olivia calmly stood before her, announcing to her and all of the guests, "Dante and Lulu aren't getting married here today."

"What did he do?" Lucky demanded, as Olivia glared back, "Dante didn't do anything.

"Lulu broke it off with him? She called off the wedding," Maxie asked, as Olivia raised her hands in exasperation, "No, Lulu didn't call off the wedding."

"Oh My God. They eloped, didn't they?" Maxie shouted, fanning herself, "How could she do this to me? I'm her best friend. We...we... tell... each... other... EVERYTHING."

"Maxie, honey, you're hyperventilating," Lucky said, rubbing her back, while the guests looked at each other with curiosity, trying to figure out what happened to the bride and groom.

"I'm not hyperventilating," Maxie yelled, "Where did they go? New York? LA? Mexico?"

"If Maxie's finished," Olivia said calmly, "I was trying to tell you that you are all invited to their wedding. It's just not here. The jet is fuelly fueled and waiting. However, there is a catch?"

"Jet?" Maxie and Lucky said in unison.

"All of the guests will be required to wear a blindfold, once we land."

"Blindfold? Oh hell, they are getting married on Sonny's island, aren't they?" Lucky questioned, directing his gaze to Sonny who stood on the other side of Olivia.

"Yo, stay where you are, Sonny," Olivia pointed to the marker on the floor, "Your side, my side," she said motioning to where she stood.

"This is ridiculous, Olivia. They aren't even getting married here."

"Who's fault is that?" Olivia shouted, as Milo directed the guests toward the doorway.

"If you'll just follow me, please. There is just a short agreement that you need to sign before you can be on your way. Thank you, Carly, Jax. Here are your blindfolds."

"I've been to the island, Milo," Carly told him, as Milo whispered back, "Not this one, Mrs. J."

Milo continued to usher the guests toward the doorway, as Sonny and Olivia carried on behind him, their voices rising with every sentence.

"You are the most infuriating, horse's ass that I have ever met," Olivia shouted, as Sonny fumed beside her.

"I'm infuriating? You woman, drive me to insanity," Sonny shouted.

"Hey," Milo shouted, interrupting them, "The guests are on their way to the plane. Your jet is ready when you too, are."

"I'm not going with him."

"I'm not going with her," Sonny told Milo.

"Look, I don't care if I have to ducktape your mouths. You are getting on that plane. Now, move," Milo shouted, pushing them toward the door, "I still have one more stop to make."

* * *

"Do you think that everyone is throwing fists?" Dante laughed, as he stared up at the blue sky.

"I know Maxie is," Lulu laughed, grinning, as she reclined against Dante, her feet playing in the sand.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall of Sonny's jet," Dante smiled.

"Do you think they'll fight the entire way?" Lulu giggled.

"I'm wondering if she'll let him on the plane," Dante replied, kissing Lulu on the lips.

"Are you happy, Dante?" Lulu asked, as he looked toward her, the warm breeze of the Carribean caressing his cheek, "More than you know. Are you? No regrets?"

"None. I cannot wait to marry you, Dante Angelo Falconeri."

"Good. Now, we still have a few hours before our guests arrive. Last one in is a rotten egg," Dante shouted, as he raced toward the ocean.

Lulu ran toward him, laughing, as Dante caught her in his arms, his face suddenly turning somber.

"What is it? Are you having regrets?" Lulu asked him, brushing an errant lock from his face.

"No. Not at all," Dante told her kissing her on the lips, "I just remembered my special guest. I hope they don't forget her."

"Special guest. What special guest? Dante, who is she?" Lulu demanded, her hands on her hips, as Dante caught her and they fell into the water, the waves crashing over them.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Lulu stood at the window, listening to the sound of the waves and the crack of thunder, splitting across the sky, "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"It's just thunder, Lulu," Dante replied, as the skies opened and rain poured, pounding the beach.

"What if it rains tomorrow?" Lulu asked, as Dante placed the restaurant magazine that he had been reading on the nightstand, pulled the covers aside and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned toward him, her worried eyes focused on his, "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in superstitions," Dante told her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You don't," Lulu asked, placing her arms around his neck, "But, what about-"

"The only thing on my mind, Miss Lulu Spencer," Dante told her, steering her toward the bed, "Is how I'm going to keep you off of my pillow?"

"Me?" Lulu said innocently, "Whatever happened to what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine?"

"Didn't include my pillow," Dante grinned, as Lulu lay atop his chest.

"Well, that settles it," Lulu answered, folding her hands beneath her chin, and resting them on his chest.

"Settles what?" Dante asked, curious.

"Hm. Oh, no worries. I just thought of another addition to my wedding vows tomorrow," Lulu smiled, as Dante placed his fingers beneath her chin.

"No sneak peek?" Dante suggested, as one hand stroked her back, catching the ties of her bathing suit top and releasing them.

"Not a one," Lulu informed him, as her hand traced the tattoo on his chest. She leaned closer and brushed her lips against his skin.

Another crack of thunder shook the hut, followed by a bolt of lightening that lit up the sky.

"Don't worry," Lulu promised, tossing her bathing suit top to the floor and straddling him. She leaned over, her long blond hair like drapes surrounding him, "I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Dante groaned, as her lips payed homage to every inch of his chest, while his hands removed the other half of her bathing suit.

"You feel amazing," Dante told her, cupping her cheeks, as he watched her kiss her way down his chest.

Lulu moved lower, her tongue capturing him and she smiled devilishly, her eyes locked on his, "You taste amazing."

Dante had never been so turned on in his life. To know that this woman, sprawled across his body, was his. Completely. His grip on her was strong, yet tender, as he held her, gently turning her, so that her head was laying against his pillow, his body sprawled across hers.

"Not fair," he told her with a sexy groan, as her hand stroked him and he reached for it, staying her motions, "I didn't get a taste."

Emotions like he'd never known, filled him. Their grip on him strong, as he fondled and caressed every inch of her body. He listened to her sighs, as his hands teased her breasts and her quick inhale of breath as his lips sucked and laved her warm center. Her body was beginning to shake, her movements more agitated, as his hands and lips continued to work her, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

"Dante?" she mouthed, her head moving left to right, as she attempted to control the sensations racking her body, the climax that was just out of her reach.

"I'm here, baby," he promised, pulling her toward the edge of the bed, and moving over her. He used his hand to guide his shaft, while the other gripped her waist, then gently thrust inside.

In the distance, the clap of the thunder, the sound of the rain continued to hit the rooftop, as Dante made love to her. Each movement of their hips, every moan and gasp was echoed by the raging storm outside. Their climax mirroring that of the thunder and lightening splitting the sky, as together they fell upon the sheets. They lay upon the bed, their bodies spent, as the storm itself dissipated, the only sound remaining the gentle, tap of the soft rain hitting the rootop and the sand outside their window, as the darkened sky slowly changed to a colorful amber sunset.

"Amazing," Dante whispered, as Lulu turned to her side, snuggled against him, while she clutched his pillow beneath her head. He grinned, rested his head against the mattress beside her, wrapped his arms arms around her swollen belly and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The private plane landed on an airstrip in the middle of a green lush rainforest, the temperal heat causing the passengers' clothes to stick to their bodies and wipe the sweat from their brows.

"I never thought we'd land," Carly said, relieved, as she stepped outside of the plane and glanced at the island, "Oh, wow," she exclaimed, as she exited the plane, Jax following behind her, "This is breathtaking."

"I wonder who Sonny had to pay off to get this little paradise?" Jax responded, taking in the tropical surroundings and the man standing next to their vehicle.

"It didn't feel like paradise when the plane was being tossed about in the sky," Elizabeth shared, as she clutched her stomach, and thanked God for landing them safely.

"At least it has passed," Nicholas stated, as he descended the plane, with a sleeping Spencer in his arms.

"I'm just glad Spencer slept through it," Elizabeth smiled, as she kissed her son on the forehead and wiped a strand of hair from his eyes.

"I think we can thank the puppy for that," Nicholas laughed, as they heard Olivia grappling with Lulu's gift behind them.

"Well, this is just unbelievable. This is where Sonny was hiding Dante?" Maxie whispered to Lucky, as they emerged from the cabin.

"One of his many safe houses," Lucky confirmed, as Sonny disembarked the plane next and joined them.

"Lulu was here...with Dante...in this place," Maxie said aloud, flabbergasted, "There's nothing here."

"The nearest village is just a few kilometers away through there," the dark-haired man with an accent told Maxie, while she used the latest edition of _Food and Wine_ to fan herself.

"Village? They canceled what was to be the most exclusive wedding of my career, a premiere event...for this?" Maxie shouted, planting her hands on her hips.

"Tell me that this is a nightmare and that any minute now, I will wake up in Port Charles and everything that I had planned did not get destroyed for a weekend in mosquito-infested woods.

"Welcome to paradise, Senorita," the dark-haired man said, "Mr. Corrinthos, Dante and Lulu called ahead and arranged everything. If you are ready-"

"Is there anything that we need to do?" Mike asked, Fausto, as the driver directed them to the waiting cars.

"My mother and I have taken care of everything, Mr. Corbin," Fausto said, as he assisted them into the vehicles, "The happy couple just wishes you to relax and enjoy the scenery as they much as they do. I will come get you when it is time."

"Wait a minute here, no rehearsal? We can't have a wedding without a rehearsal. How will everyone know where to stand, who is supposed to go down the aisle first?"

"No rehearsal, senorita. Dante and Lulu's orders."

"Fine. I'll just figure it out myself," Maxie continued, turning toward Olivia, "Did you bring the disc I made for the ceremonial procession. Spencer can start walking when-"

"I'm sorry, senorita, I don't think you understand. Dante and Lulu don't want anyone to work on the wedding," Fausto insisted, as Maxie ignored him.

"He doesn't want me to cook?" Olivia questioned Fausto, as he shook his head, smiling as he took in the bundle of fur in her arms.

"This is your fault, Olivia. If you had raised your son differently-" Giana informed her, as Emiliana and her husband, Vito stood beside her.

"Yo, don't even start. If my son wants to get married on a beach. He's getting married on a beach."

"He has to get married in a church," Giana insisted, as Olivia's face turned red and the puppy started barking.

"Giana, if you don't put a sock in it-"

"He needs to come to his senses," Giana continued, "You could talk to him," she said loudly, trying to talk over the excited yaps of the dog.

"If you don't back off of Dante, Giana," Olivia threatened, whispering as she shook her fist, "I'm going to share with the family how you and Enzo-"

"You wouldn't dare," Giana said softly, as she released an outraged gasp.

"Try me. Now, get in the car," Olivia ordered, beckoning the children forward, "Giancarlo, Donatello, Arianna, Dino and Angelo...inside."

"Giana is right, Olivia. It should be in a church," Emiliana stated, as Vito smiled at Olivia, gave her a conspiratorial wink and followed his wife inside.

"Getting married barefoot is cool," Donatello shared, as his mother smacked him on the back of his head and pushed him inside the car, "Who asked you?"

"It's good to see you, Fausto," Olivia said, hugging him, "How is Graciella?"

"Mother is fine. She is enjoying putting all of this together. It will be beautiful, I promise," Fausto reassured.

"I'm not worried. As long as my son and Lulu are happy, that is all that matters," Olivia replied, stroking the puppy's fur one more time, before handing him to Fausto and stepping inside the car.

"Well, I'm worried," Maxie stated, as Lucky gently pushed her toward the car, "I should be in charge of this wedding."

"I'm sorry, senorita, but it is Miss Lulu's wishes," Fausto reminded.

"I'm the bride's best friend. Of course, it is only natural that I handle certain aspects of the wedding."

"Miss Lulu, specifically noted that she does not want you working on ANY aspect of the wedding, senorita. Now, if you'll hurry please."

"What? Exactly what does she propose I do while I wait for this calamity to happen?" Maxie answered, fuming, as Lucky directed her inside the car, "It's going to be a circus."

After the last of the guests had been seated in the cars, the doors closed and the vehicles on their way, Fausto looked down at his guest list. Groom's side of the family...check. Nicholas and Elizabeth, Lucky and Maxie and Mr. and Mrs. Jax...check. Now, he was waiting on the remainder of the brides' side of the family to arrive. Then, he could check on the final preparations.

Thirty minutes later the second plane arrived and Luke, Laura, Alexis, Molly and Diane and Max disembarked. They were followed by Milo, who brought up the rear, texting on his Iphone the entire time.

"How is everything on your end?" Milo asked Fausto, once they stood next to each other.

"Right on schedule," Fausto replied, as the puppy began to struggle in his arms.

"Good. Who is going to watch the puppy?" Milo asked.

"We can leave her with the kids," Fausto suggested, as Milo looked worried.

"If anything happens-"

"She's a puppy," Fausto informed Milo, "How much trouble can she get into? Besides, the kids will keep an eye on her."

"Why don't you take her to the house and I'll stop by later, before I go to the village, to check up on her," Fausto instructed Milo, as he handed him the puppy.

Thirty minutes later, Graciella shouted for what was at least the tenth time, as a puppy shot past her feet, nearly knocking her and the appetizers for dinner to the ground. Two seconds later, pounding footfalls on the wood floors came toward her, chasing after the puppy.

"Guido," Arianna called after the pup, "Bensonhurst," yelled Donatello, "She is a girl," Molly cried, as Spencer followed in her footsteps, "I like Princess."

"Hey," Olivia, shouted from the archway, "No one is naming the puppy. Capiche?"

"But," they all yelled in unison, as Olivia cut them off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Go wash for dinner," she ordered, as she scooped up, the cowering puppy at her feet, "It's all right, Bensonhurst," Olivia cooed, "We'll keep the big, bad kids away."

"Bensonhurst?" Graciella questioned, as Olivia looked back with innocence, "What? I've had to babysit the scrapper. Least I can do is name her?"

"Bensonhurst?" Graciella asked, as Olivia placed the dog on the floor once more, "Go on, Bensonhurst," she said, dismissing the puppy, as it sat defiantly at her feet.

"I don't think it likes that name," Graciella smiled, as a frustrated Olivia, tried to shoo away Lulu's new wedding gift, "Go on."

But, still, the puppy refused to move, remaining at Olivia's feet.

"Yo, Bensonhurst, get a move on," Olivia shouted, dismissing the puppy with a wave of her hand.

The puppy barked, nipped at Olivia's feet, before bolting after the children.

"Bensonhurst? Seems like a decent enough name," Olivia replied, as Graciella grinned.

"Let's hope her mama, thinks so."

Hours later, Dante and Lulu's guests turned in for the night, not a one, aware of the event's agenda for the next day. Some were excited for what the surprise wedding would entail, others were frantic, not used to being out of the loop, or having lost control over the situation. But, for Dante and Lulu, it was a chance to be free from the decision-hungry family and guests on both sides, a way to stop and breathe the ocean air, feel the sand at their feet and just live. For the first time in months, they felt carefree and able to focus on the most important thing in their lives. Each other.

* * *

Lulu Spencer awoke to the warm, ocean breeze wafting through the window, the scent of eggs and tropical fruit hitting her nostrils. She opened her eyes, turned in bed and was disappointed to see it vacant beside her, but for a note and a long-stemmed yellow rose.

She picked up the note and smiled, as she read it's message.

_Gone to meet the parents. Wish me luck._

_Love, Dante_

_P.S. The next time I see you, it will be to call you my wife._

Lulu was giddy with happiness, picked up the rose bud and placed it close to her nose, inhaling its fragrance.

"See, baby," she whispered to her stomach, "Your daddy is the most romantic, thoughtful-"

"Lulu Spencer," she heard someone shout from outside the hut.

"Oh God," Lulu said out loud, as Maxie stormed inside, "Maxie, what are you doing here?"

"I cannot believe you cut me out of your wedding," Maxie said, bristling as she paced back and forth, only stopping to grab the plate of eggs and fruit on the table.

"Hey, that's-" Lulu started to say, as Maxie dug her fork into Lulu's breakfast.

"I know that sometimes I may seem a bit overbearing," Maxie shared, as she popped a piece of pineapple into her mouth.

"A bit? Maxie you're eating my breakfast," Lulu fumed, gripping the sheet with her hands, as Maxie continued to devour the eggs and fruit Dante had left for her.

"This is really great. You should try some," Maxie suggested, holding the fork out to Lulu and then retracting it, digging into the eggs and taking another bite.

"But, I've had time to consider your situation. And, even though, you've went completely against my advice, thrown out ALL of my hard work and moved the entire wedding party from a church to a beach-I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Lulu said softly, the anger inside her building, "YOU forgive me."

"That's what I said. Didn't I?" Maxie asked, a bit confused, as she finished off the eggs and set the now empty plate onto the table.

"I love you, Maxie. But, sometimes," Lulu said clutching the sheet around her and slowly rising to her feet, "you can be the most heartless BITCH I have ever known."

"Me? What'd I do?" Maxie questioned, innocently.

"What didn't you do? That's the question, Maxie. You're my best friend. You want to be involved. I get it. But, it's my wedding, Maxie. Mine."

"I know that," Maxie answered, lowering herself into a chair.

"Do you?"

"Of course, I do."

"Maxie you wrote my wedding vows. MY VOWS," Lulu shouted, as Maxie sat stunned.

"I wanted them to be perfect," Maxie answered, honestly.

"I know. You mean well, Maxie, but-"

"It's your wedding. I heard," Maxie responded, a bit dejectedly, "Fine. I won't help. I'll just stand aside and let your wedding fall apart."

"See? There you go, Maxie," Lulu chided, throwing one hand in the air in frustration, while the other clung to the sheet around her.

"What? I just said that I wouldn't interfere. If you want to skip down a sandy beach aisle, wearing nothing but a few conch shells and a bikini bottom, who am I to interfere, right? I mean, it's only your wedding."

"I'm not wearing a bikini, Maxie," Lulu laughed, sitting down upon the bed.

"But, you are wearing clothes, correct? No nudist wedding. I didn't tan this week and I like to be prepared," Maxie said, grinning.

"No, Maxie. It's not a nudist wedding," Lulu replied, smiling, "And yes, I have a dress."

"You do. Can I see it?" Maxie asked eagerly, suddenly taking in Lulu's appearance, "Oh My God. We have to get you ready. Makeup and Good God, Lulu, your hair," Maxie exclaimed, as she noticed Lulu's bed head, "Most weddings I know, the sex is after the wedding."

"Dante and I aren't most people," Lulu grinned, as Maxie shook her head, "Shower. Hair. Makeup. In that order, Lulu. Or, am I not allowed to help you with this?"

"You're allowed. I insist," Lulu smiled, attempting to hug Maxie, while she still had a sheet wrapped around her.

"Ugh. Shower. Now."

* * *

Dante approached the main house, bracing himself, before entering and greeting the guests. Last time he was here, he was bed-ridden and held against his will. Not exactly a happy place. Strangely, it felt different this time. That's why he had chosen this place. To put the past behind him, to move on with Lulu and their baby and to create a fresh start. As bitter as his feelings toward his father were, he needed to let go, to unburden himself of his father's mistakes, to put his father's selfishness out of his life. The island. Their private bungaloo. That was their happy place. Lord knows, they had enough misery the last few months. A lifetime's worth. They deserved a wedding that was angst-free. That had no surprises and was just beautiful.

Dante turned the knob and pushed the door inward, praying that his guests thought the same thing.

"I will not," Sonny Corrinthos shouted, standing with his hands clenched, his frustration directed at the woman standing in front of him.

"You will. For your son and Lulu," Olivia Falconeri answered, with hands folded across her chest, a determined expression upon her face.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" Sonny pointed out, looking down at his shiny black, Caponi loafers.

"It's a barefoot wedding," Olivia reminded him, shaking her fist at him, "No loafers. No socks. Barefoot."

"Five bucks says Aunt Olivia gets Uncle Sonny to take off his shoes," Donatello stated, turning to his comrades,.

"No way. Uncle Sonny hates the beach," Arianna noted, watching her favorite Uncle and Aunt argue.

"I'll take that bet," Giancarlo told Donatello, "Uncle Sonny doesn't listen to anyone. If he says he ain't going to the wedding barefoot. He ain't."

"Isn't," Molly interrupted, putting in her two cents, "It's a contraction. Ain't is non-standard, but-"

"Who asked you?" Giancarlo answered, as Molly continued.

"Well, no one asked me, that would require a statement in the form of a question and a inflection of your voice at the end and since you did neither-"

"Aunt Olivia," Spencer interrupted, as Dontello, Molly and Giancarlo turned their focus toward him, "You can't vote your too young."

"I agree with Spencer," Nicholas whispered, crouching down and leaning toward them, "Sonny loses shoes."

"Aunt Olivia would have to hide them," Molly interjected, as Nicholas scooped Spencer into his arms, "You're probably right, Molly. Otherwise, Sonny would find them."

"We could hide them," Donatello suggested, as Molly, Arianna and Giancarlo directed their looks toward him.

"Are you crazy?" Arianna said, "Uncle Sonny would be mad."

"Crazy mad," Giancarlo added, shaking his head.

"I'll do it," Molly told them, as they looked toward her in surprise.

"You'll hide Sonny's shoes?" Donatello asked, as the others looked at Molly with awe.

"How hard can it be?" Molly contended, thinking it would be a piece of cake, "But, I want ten dollars."

"Ten dollars? That's a week's allowance," Donatello replied.

"Ten dollars, or no deal," Molly told him, her arms folded across her chest.

Sonny Corrinthos watched his son enter the room, saw him look toward the kids and smile at their huddled mass. He noticed the tanned skin and the laugh lines at the corner of his eyes and mouth.

The island was good to him. Lulu was good for him. He seemed happy. Content.

"Dad," Dante acknowledged, as he walked toward his father, "I trust you were able to settle in. Find everything."

"I do own the place," Sonny responded, glancing at Dante's khaki shorts and his dark tee shirt, sans shoes.

"Never said you didn't," Dante answered, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "Look, Dad-"

"I'm not going to cause any trouble, Dante. I'm happy for you both. I like Lulu," Sonny added.

"Good. I just want everything to be perfect," Dante told his father, spotting his mother and Fausto to his left, "I see Ma. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, all right. I think I'll check on the food for the reception."

"We have everything under control. Why don't you take a load off?" Dante told Sonny, pointing toward a hammock in the shade.

"In that? No," Sonny stated, "I'll be in the den."

"Sports channels are fantastic out here," Dante noted, "It's like you're at Yankees Stadium."

"I know. That's why I installed it," Sonny answered, walking toward the back of the house.

Dante walked toward his Ma and Fausto, who were glancing at a notebook in Fausto's hands.

"Hey," Dante interrupted, glancing toward Fausto, "We all set."

"Why don't you take a look for yourself," Fausto answered, directing Dante toward the back of the house, past the den and out into a courtyard that faced the beach.

"Aw, Dante, it's beautiful," Olivia exclaimed, as Dante moved beside her.

"Wow. It's just like Lulu described, Fausto," Dante answered, amazed at the transformation around him.

Only a few hours ago, the courtyard and beach were deserted, not a single adornment on the white sand.

"I'm glad," Fausto replied, "I really want Miss Lulu to have the perfect day."

"Me too, Fausto. Me too," Dante said, scanning the courtyard.

It had decorated tables with white linen tablecloths, chairs adorned with satin bows and red roses on every table. On one side were several long tables that staff were placing covered dishes on. Plates full of local fare, fresh fruits, roasted chicken and steamed fish.

He glanced to the right and the aisle that led to the altar on the beach. It was flanked on both sides by large stone vases that held irises, teamed with a few red roses. At the head of the aisle was the altar, a structure made of wood that two large trunks on the left and right and twisted branches that created the top, or roof of the altar.

"When Spencer and Molly walk down the aisle they'll drop the rose petals on the sand," Fausto informed Dante, as he pointed to the sand aisle that led to the altar.

"What about the seating?" Dante asked, as he glanced at the simple white chairs that lined the left and right sides of the aisle.

"Bride's family on the left and Groom's side on the right," Fausto noted, looking at his notepad.

Dante shifted nervously, wringing his hands, as Fausto went over the details. This was really happening. He was getting married. Lulu was going to be his wife. He grinned, the smile dropping from his face, as he recalled everything they had been through to get here...to this moment in time. In just a few hours, Lulu Spencer was going to be forever known as Mrs. Lulu Falconeri.

That fact hit him like a ton of bricks, nearly knocking him off his feet. No more obstacles. No more family members offering suggestions on their living arrangements- no matter how good the intentions- she would be his wife, under his roof. In their apartment.

Their apartment?

Shit. The baby.

Hell, he really needed to find them a bigger place.

A house.

Then, their was the business. Their family business.

Dante smiled, thinking of all the memories they would share there, the endless hours he planned to tutor his son in the fine art of noodlemaking and how you could never use too much garlic.

"Dante," Fausto said, interrupting Dante's vision, "Hm," Dante answered.

"I have everything under control. Don't you think you should start getting ready?" Fausto asked.

"I'm getting married," Dante laughed, running his hands through his hair, "Me? Married."

"I know," Fausto grinned, "In two hours," he said, looking at his watch.

"Shit," Dante exclaimed, moving in a daze toward the house, "I'm really getting married."

"Not unless you start changing," Fausto shouted, as Dante ran into the house in search of Milo.

* * *

"No best man?" Maxie said, astonished, "No maid of honor?"

"No," Lulu answered, as Maxie brushed Lulu's long blonde hair, smoothing its strands and pulling them into a twist at the nape of her neck and securing the sun-kissed locks with two diamond-studded hairpins.

"Why? No...don't answer that," Maxie continued, attempting to not interfere in her best friend's wedding, "It's your day. If you don't want me to stand by your side-"

"Maxie," Lulu replied, reaching for her hand and directing Maxie's hurt gaze toward her, "You will always stand by my side. Marrying Dante isn't going to change that. You're a sister to me. I love you."

"I love you, too. I just don't understand-"

"Dante and I have been through a lot these last few months, Maxie. There was a point where neither of us saw this day, let alone a future together. We decided that our wedding should be about new beginnings. A new start for our family," Lulu shared, smoothing her hand over her rounded belly.

"Just the two of you," Maxie answered, all teary-eyed, realizing why Dante wanted to stand at the altar alone and why Lulu didn't want any bridesmaids.

"Well, the three of us," Lulu smiled, laughing.

"Wait. I almost forgot," Maxie nearly shouted, moving toward her bag and retrieving an item from inside, "Something blue," she grinned, pulling out a blue satin and lace garter.

"Oh, Maxie. You shouldn't have," Lulu cried, reaching for the garter and pulling it over her painted toenails, moving it up her thigh and beneath the folds of her robe, "Thank you."

"Just remember who gave it to you, when Dante is removing it," Maxie replied, smiling.

"Oh, quick," Lulu said, grabbing Maxie's hand, "I think she wants to say hello to Aunt Maxie," Lulu exclaimed, grinning, as she felt her baby kick.

Maxie Jones' hand splayed across Lulu's abdomen, felt the determined push against her hand and she couldn't help but grin in return.

They were quite the sight, Maxie kneeling before a seated Lulu, their faces wet with tears and their eyes bright with excitement, as Olivia and Laura entered the room.

"Yo, did we miss something? Is it my grandbaby?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"No, your grandbaby is just fine," Lulu replied, rubbing her protruding stomach, "But, her mama needs a little help with her makeup," Lulu smiled, wiping the tears from her reddened face.

"Makeup? I can handle makeup," Olivia assured Lulu, grabbing a bag from a nearby table and approaching Lulu.

"Mom, can you help me dress?" Lulu asked, as Laura cried silently at the back of the room.

Her baby was getting married. She wasn't her baby anymore, Laura thought, wiping her own tears from her face and taking a deep breath.

It was the day every parent hoped for and the day every parent dreaded.

In just a little while longer, Lesley Lu, her Lulu, was going to leave her nest and create one of her own. As much as she wished all the happiness in the world for her daughter, her heart was breaking at the knowledge that her job was done. She'd raised Lulu to be a strong, independent woman. To find a man that was not only her dearest friend, but an equal, one who would honor her and cherish her, as much as Lulu's parents. More so. Laura had no doubt in her mind that Lulu had found that person in Dante.

"Mom, are you all right?" Lulu questioned, noticing her mother's silence and the tears that marked her face.

"I'm fine, honey. Just a little nostalgic," Laura admitted, walking toward the chair opposite of Lulu and reaching for the garment bag, "Now, let's get you dressed."

* * *

"They're over there," Donatello said, as Molly sent him a look of disdain.

"Quiet. He could hear you."

"The entire island could hear you," Molly scolded.

She crawled toward the end of the couch, stopping each time she heard her Uncle Sonny snore, the loud noise nearly waking him from his slumber.

"Almost there," Giancarlo whispered, as Molly turned toward him, silencing him with a look.

Silently, carefully, she reached for the shoes, pulling them inch by inch toward her, until they were safely in her grasp.

"Yes," Arianna shouted in glee, as Sonny awakened, startled from his nap and all four kids bolted from the room.

He glanced around the empty room, shaking the sleep from his eyes and peering at the floor.

"Max? Milo? Where the hell are my shoes?"

The kids giggled as they ran up the aisle, past Fausto and out onto the beach, Sonny's new Italian loafers dangling from Molly's hands.

This looks as good a spot as any, Donatello noted, as Giancarlo pulled the sandbox shovel from his pocket and handed it to Molly, who proceeded to dig a hole in the sand and bury them.

Thirty minutes later, Sonny stood before his son, his mind focused on the whereabouts of his shoes.

He watched Dante struggle with his tie, his son's hands shaking.

"How are you doing, son?" Sonny asked Dante, as his son fidgeted with the blue satin tie around his neck, "Here, let me."

"How did you know that Ma was the one for you?" Dante asked Sonny, his hands clenched at his side, his nerves jumpy.

"I don't know," Sonny thought, pulling one end of the tie through the loop and adjusting it. Perfect, he thought, letting it settle against the pale silver shirt behind it, "I just knew."

"I get butterflies. Or something," Dante admitted, clutching his stomach.

"You're sure your not just hungry," Sonny questioned, pointing toward the kitchen, "I could whip up some pasta."

"Dad, I'm not hungry," Dante laughed, realizing how much he'd missed this easy banter with his father.

So much had happened between them. So much distance. He didn't know how to bridge it. To find that connection between them again, the trust that they had lost.

"Not that it matters," Sonny told Dante, while checking his face in the mirror. Perfectly oiled. Not a dark strand out of place.

"But, I like Lulu. She's good for you."

"I know. Sometimes, I think too good," Dante expressed, showing signs of worry, "I think that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and realize all of this is just a dream. That this amazing life I have in front of me is just going to vanish."

"No. I wouldn't let that happen. God wouldn't let that happen. You are the best part of me, son," Sonny realized, tears forming behind his eyes, but not daring to spill upon his face, "I do love you. I know I don't always show it."

"I know, Dad," Dante replied, pulling his father into an embrace, "I know.

"Are you ready?" Sonny asked his son, his eyes scanning his son's silver shirt, his dark blue tie and his dark blue trousers, right down to his barefeet.

"I am. And you?" Dante asked, taking in Sonny's tropical shirt, khaki pants and barefeet.

"I'm feeling a little out of my element," Sonny admitted, staring down at his shoeless feet, "Me? Barefoot. If you take pictures," Sonny joked, shaking his fist at Dante.

"Relax, Dad. Your reputation will remain untarnished. Now, let's go find my bride," Dante told Sonny, proceeding him out of the room and toward the beach.

* * *

"Molly," Alexis shouted, scanning the beach for her daughter, "Where is she?"

"I'm sure she is fine, Alexis," Nicholas assured her, taking a seat beside his wife's empty one.

"There you are," Alexis announced, as Molly, Donatello, Giancarlo and Arianna came barreling up the path, "What have you four been up to?"

"Us?" Donatello answered, "Nothing."

"Your pants are wet," Alexis noted, looking down at the wet hems of their pants and their feet caked with sand.

"It's a beach, Mom," Molly reminded, shaking her head, "Here, we can sit over here," Molly pointed to a few vacant chairs in the back, directing the other three to follow.

"Something is going on," Alexis informed Nicholas, turning toward him and sitting in a vacant chair.

"I know. It's called a wedding," Nicholas smiled, looking down the aisle and catching Elizabeth in his eyesight. She smiled, holding Spencer's hand and Lulu's special gift and Nicholas winked back at her.

"Molly has just gotten so big," Alexis told him, "It won't be long before she'll have her own wedding."

"What is she...eleven now?" Nicholas asked, as Spencer raced toward him, Elizabeth in tow, "In Grandmother's day she would be in an arrangement the day she was born."

'Well, I call that progress," Alexis grinned, "and Molly may be eleven, but she's going on eighteen. A very strong, independent eighteen," Alexis sighed, glancing over at the kids huddled together and her daughter at the center of the mob.

"Daddy," Spencer shouted, running into Nicholas' leg, "Bensonhurst is so funny."

"Bensonhurst?" Nicholas asked his wife, as Elizabeth moved toward him. He kissed her on the lips, his hand stroking her lower back.

"Dante's wedding present to Lulu. How soon you forget. Your son here," Elizabeth noted, looking down at the dark mop of hair, "has been keeping an eye on him."

"Oh," Nicholas remarked, watching his son's face, and his refusal to meet his father's eyes, "What did you show Bensonhurst, Spencer?" Nicholas asked, as Spencer shuffled his feet.

"Bensonhurst wanted a cookie," Spencer answered, petting the dog's head and smiling when it licked the palm of his hand, "She ran into Fausto's mama and pasta flew EVERYWHERE. It was in her hair, Daddy."

"Bensonhurst should not be near the kitchen, Spencer," Nicholas scolded, as Spencer hung his head low, "Yes, Daddy."

"And no more cookies," Nicholas said, ruffling his son's hair, "Look, Miss Olivia is looking for you," Nicholas noticed, seeing Olivia beckon Spencer her way, "Why don't you take Bensonhurst? Looks like we are about to start."

Max and Milo took seats on the groom's side, along with Diane, Carly and Jasper Jax. Mike Corbin also arrived, taking a seat next to a few empty ones in front.

Dante Falconeri stood at the front of the aisle, looking toward the guests and the altar that would soon represent the start of his new life.

He'd never been so nervous in his life.

His hands shaking at his side.

Taking a deep breath, he walked those few short feet, a distance that had once seemed so far out of reach.

Turning toward his guests, Dante looked toward the front of the aisle, nervously awaiting Lulu's arrival.

* * *

"Honey, you look so beautiful," Laura exclaimed, dabbing at her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine, Mom," Lulu assured her, pulling her into an embrace, "You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried, honey. I'm just happy," Laura sobbed, as Lulu's eyes got misty and they both started to laugh.

"I just wish Grandma Leslie could be here to see this day," Lulu added, recalling the woman that had watched over her when she was a small child.

"She is, honey." Laura told Lulu, "That reminds me, something old," Laura replied, reaching for a small box from her reticule.

"Oh, Mom, are you sure?" Lulu asked, carefully lifting the pearl earrings from the box. Each luminous pearl was surrounded by several small diamonds that sparkled when the light touched them.

"Your grandma gave them to me on my wedding day," Laura shared, assisting Lulu with putting them on.

"They're beautiful," Lulu told her mother, as she examined the earrings in the mirror, "Thank you."

"I love you, honey," Laura gushed, as Lulu hugged her once again, "I love you too, Mom."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought that you might need something new?" Olivia added, as Laura hugged her daughter once more before turning to Olivia, "You're family, now, Olivia. No apologies."

"Oh, Olivia," Lulu smiled, lifting the strand of pearls from the jewelry cache, "I can't-"

"Dante's nonna was a pretty remarkable woman. Adela was strong. She was the most giving, ballsy woman I'd ever known. Then, Dante introduced you to the family-"

"Olivia-" Lulu started to say.

"I know that I'm not the most easy person to get along with...and that Dante's father can be a bit much," Olivia shared with Lulu, "but, I'd like to hope that we'll enrich your life, as much as you've brightened ours. That in time, you'll love us, as much as we love you and that grandbaby. But, if you-"

"Too late," Lulu answered, hugging Olivia, "Dante, this baby and I are a package deal. We already love you. Nothing will change that."

"You're sure, because if you want to run for the high hills, as far away from this crazy family as you can get. Well, I wouldn't blame you."

"I'm sure," Lulu replied, never more sure of anything in her life, "I'm ready."

"Good," Olivia answered, loudly, "Because we have a wedding to get started. We're getting married."

"Spencer," Lulu said, as he ran up to them, "Do you think you can handle this?" Lulu asked, handing him a basket of red rose petals, "We can do it."

"We?" Lulu questioned, glancing down and noticing the puppy hiding behind Spencer's feet, "Who's that?"

"This is Bensonhurst. He's a surprise. But, I'm thinking of keeping him," Spencer informed Lulu, as she stood confused, her mouth parted, "Surprise for whom?"

* * *

"When Lulu reaches the end of the aisle, you'll take her hand and face each other," Fausto reminded

Dante, who seemed lost in a daze, "Then, I'll start the introduction."

"Take her hand. Face her," Dante repeated, his eyes focused on the empty aisle in front of him. His heart had picked up a steady rythmn in his chest that in the last hour had increased its beats enormously, his hands felt clammy and his barefeet shifted nervously, his toes using the sand as a distraction.

"Once I've finished with the introductions, I will ask if anyone objects-"

"Couldn't we skip that part?" Dante asked, thinking of a number of people that might just speak up.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Fausto questioned Dante, as his good friend, ran his hand through his dark hair and turned toward him.

"No, no one will object," Dante said, praying it were true, "How much longer?"

"A bit anxious are we?" Fausto grinned, "You know,there's still time. You could hightail it out the back. I'd have you on a boat and out of her in no time. Your bachelorhood would be safe," Fausto laughed, as Dante shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm exactly where I want to be."

"Good. Then, let's get this started," Fausto answered, waving toward the back of the aisle.

"Baby," Olivia said, beaming, as she approached Dante, "I'm so proud of you. My baby is getting married."

"I love you too, Ma," Dante told her, as she hugged him so hard, he thought he'd split in two, "Now, sit."

Olivia sat in a seat next to Mike Corbin, Sonny taking the seat beside her, as she turned to him and sent him a warning look that nothing better interfere with this wedding.

Sonny rolled his eyes, turning his focus to his son. A few months ago, he'd nearly lost him, to death and then to due to his actions. It was a miracle that he was sitting here now, that Dante was allowing him to share in his day. It was a step, no matter how small. It was a step that Sonny welcomed with every bit of his heart. Dante turned toward Sonny, nodded his head in acknowledgment and Sonny nodded back. A simple gesture. But, one that spoke volumes.

Lucky and Maxie walked hurriedly toward their seats next to Nicholas and Elizabeth, Laura following behind them.

The music started and Dante Falconeri looked toward the end of the aisle his eyes searching for the one woman that had completely and utterly turned his world and life upside-down. Everything in the room stopped when he found her. The guests faded. The music became a distant mellody. His heart ceased beating. In that one moment, time was frozen and the only person in his sight was Lulu.

* * *

"Ready, cupcake?" Luke asked, as Lulu stood beside him, a vision in white, "We still have time. We can bust this popsickle stand and make a break for it."

"I love him," Lulu admitted, glancing at her father, "More than I ever thought possible. He makes my heart skip and my stomach flutter."

"You sure it's not just something you ate? I was in Istanbul once, had a bad turnip-"

"Dad," Lulu laughed, wiping her tears, "It's not indigestion. I love him."

"I'll admit, he's not who I would have chosen for you, but he has his qualities," Luke told her, glancing down at the man at the end of the aisle.

"Like what?" Lulu asked, as the music began to play and her father took her hand.

"Huh? Oh, I'm thinking," Luke grinned, as Lulu smacked his arm, "He's honest, I suppose. Too honest, but as long as he leaves my cigar contact alone and doesn't steal any of my recipes-"

"Dad," Lulu exclaimed, "be serious."

"I am," Luke smiled, "Fact is, it doesn't matter what I think, gumdrop. If he makes you smile, if he makes every day more enjoyable than the last, if he keeps that light in your eyes, sunshine, he's more than good in my book."

"Thanks, Dad," Lulu cried, as Luke brushed the tears from her face, "You look beautiful, Cupcake. Ready?"

"Yes, I am," Lulu smiled, turning and walking into Dante's sight. She knew the moment that he saw her, the expression on his face changing from worry to utter amazement, then desire and love.

She couldn't believe this day had finally come. After everything she had been through, the obstacles that had been tossed in their path. They were getting married.

Spencer Cassidine moved slowly down the aisle, careful to toss the rose petals on the sand at his feet, while cradling the squirming puppy in his other hand. Bensonhurst licked his face, as if to say he was doing a great job and Spencer's confidence increased, his gait moved quicker and he smiled triumphantly as he made it to the end, passing Dante who high-fived him and directed Spencer to his seat on the left. A five dollar bill was secured to the sand by a seashell and Spencer reached for it, examining it, before gleefully stuffing it in his pocket.

Dante smiled, as Spencer sat down beside his parents, excited for his part in the wedding, while he stroked the puppy's head and Bensonhurst yawned, burrowing into a space under Spencer's arm.

Then, everyone became quiet and the focus was once more on the bride and groom.

Lulu couldn't take her eyes off of Dante, as she walked slowly down the aisle, one arm wrapped protectively in her father's grip.

Her eyes started at his bare feet, barely containing her laughter, as she slowly traveled upward, noticing the way that his pants hugged his body.

Dante was dressed in a dark blue suit, the sun reflecting off of the silver gray of his shirt that emphasized his muscular chest and the dark blue tie around his neck. Lulu's eyes focused on his arms. Strong arms, that knew how to hold her, that wrapped around her, comforted her. His hands, their touch that could make her quiver and melt with just one stroke.

But, it was his eyes that she sought the most, the windows to his very soul. They locked onto hers, holding her captive in their sight. A deep, chocolate-brown that made her hands tremble and her toes curl. She'd laughed when he'd told her once that he could make love to her with only his eyes. She hadn't believed him. But, then those sexy eyes of his had examined every inch of her and he'd proved her wrong. Those same eyes were focused entirely on her at the moment, his emotions written clearly on his face. Lulu smiled, the tears welling behind her eyes and a few drops escaping. Even though, she had a good idea what Dante was feeling, she wished she could read his thoughts. Know for sure what was running through his mind at this very moment.

* * *

Breathtaking.

Stunning.

He could come up with an infinite number of words to describe her beauty and none of them would do her justice.

Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face, something peeking out from it, the stones sparkling in the sun. Her face was beaming. Cheeks a slight pink and eyes bright like an amber sunset. Her lips. They were parted slightly, her white teeth and pink tongue teasing him. He shifted, his toes barely feeling the grain of the sand at his feet, as she walked toward him.

Slowly, he moved downward, taking in every inch of her, the sun-kissed skin of her shoulders, the pearls that encircled her neck.

She wore a strapless dress, a white fabric that clung to her breasts and waist, before billowing outward. The top of the dress had tiny gemstones, that as she moved closer, resembled flowers, the facets catching the sun. The skirt only reached just below her knees, the fabric woven with pale silver blue satin ribbons that matched the color of Dante's suit. In her hands she carried a bouquet of Irises, blue Hyacinths and a few added red roses. They were tied with a silver ribbon, its long tails swaying with each step toward him.

She stopped directly in front of him, a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, rushed from his chest and his hands shook, as Luke extended his, shaking it, using his other to pat Dante on the back, as he gifted Dante with Lulu's hands.

"Break her heart and I'll break your legs," Luke whispered, leaning close to Dante, and issuing the threat, "Welcome to the family, son," Luke continued, as Dante's bewilderment turned into absolute divine devotion, and Luke kissed his daughter on the forehead, before taking a seat next to his wife.

This was it, Dante thought, his gaze directed at Lulu, his heart pounding in his chest. His hands were still shaking, he realized, as he felt Lulu's thumb brush across the top of his wrist, a calming stroke. One that he had used on her so many times, he'd lost count.

He smiled.

She smiled.

Tears welling in both their eyes.

"Are we ready?" Fausto asked them, facing them and the guests.

"Yes," Dante and Lulu said in unison, turning to face each other, their hands intertwined.

Giana, Vito, Emiliana, Dino, Donatello, Arianna and Giancarlo sat behind Sonny and Olivia and Dante's mother turned toward Giana, her hand moving silently across her neck, promising extreme retribution if her Giana uttered a word. Giana simply glared back, mouthing the word "church."

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship, one of friendship, grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today," Fausto begin, looking down at Dante and Lulu and placing his hand over theirs.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri and Lesley Lu Spencer, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"

Dante and Lulu looked at each other and answered in unison, "We will."

Fausto looked toward the guests, "Dante and Lulu have chosen to write their own vows, to share not only with each other, but you as well, the journey that has brought them together and the new path that awaits them.

"Dante, if you're ready?" Fausto asked.

"Ladies first," Dante said, smiling, as his thumb brushed the top of Lulu's hand.

"Not all of you know how I met Dante," Lulu begin, her eyes staring deep into his, "it was a form of punishment actually. By Kate," Lulu laughed, "She's not here, I can say that."

"I hated him from the moment I met him," Lulu grinned, as Dante mouthed "Liar."

"He was cocky, arrogant. He thought he knew everything."

"I was the instructor," Dante said under his breath, while winking at her.

"But, from the moment that I caught sight of those sexy brown eyes and that hair of his, I was a goner."

"You like my hair," Dante laughed and Lulu punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hush. I'm talking," Lulu grinned, gripping his hand tightly in hers, "I didn't think I deserved to be happy. You taught me otherwise. I didn't trust you. You showed me how. I was afraid. You showed me I was brave. With your strength, your shoulder, the warmth of your touch. Every day I found something more to like. The stick ball game on our pier, that was when I knew I could fall for you. If I really let myself. You had this ability to see through me, to push past my barriers and find the real me. The one I was hiding. The one that you embraced. You held me in my darkest hour. You didn't judge. You were my support. You didn't control me. You stood by me."

"You were my friend," Lulu said, truthfully, "My lover. The man that I couldn't imagine life without. But, then I thought lost you," Lulu cried, gripping his hand tighter, "and all I saw was darkness. I clutched that pillow of yours, those stupid slippers and I wanted to die. To just disappear and let that darkness take me. But, you wouldn't let me. Our child wouldn't let me," Lulu whispered, placing his hand over her abdomen, "So, I, Lesley Lu Spencer, promise you, Dante Angelo Falconeri, to take you, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.

Dante wiped the tears from his eyes and gazed deep into the amber eyes of the woman he loved.

"I knew the moment you walked into my classroom that my life would never be the same. You had a way of brightening the room, just by walking in. You listened to my cheesy pick-up lines and you threw them right back at me, challenged me. No one has ever done that. Not outside my family. I wanted to be your hero. I wanted to shield you from everything and everyone. I wanted to erase all the pain I saw in your eyes, to make everything better. I'm your friend. I can't see not being by your side. I'm your lover. I don't ever want to wake up without you near me. I would willingly sacrifice my pillow every night, gladly lay my head against the mattress, just to know that you woke soundly next to me."

"I welcome our new life together. I'm terrified of the father and husband I'll be, not because I don't think that I can handle it, but because I worry that I won't live up to my expectations of who you want me to be, of who I want to be with you. Lulu Spencer you are the most amazing woman that I know. You have overcome insurmountable odds, survived them with unbelievable strength and incredible grace. I love you more with every day that passes. And the fact that out of our love, we created this little person," Dante told her, stroking her swollen belly, "that just baffles me. I can't imagine what our life is going to be. I'm thinking with both our family's genes a bit crazy," he laughed, as Lulu brushed the tears from his eyes, "but I cannot wait for it to begin. I, Dante Angelo Falconeri, take you, Lesley Lu Spencer, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

Fausto stood before them, witnessing their bond together and their willingness to share it with their guests and smiling, continued, "The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

"Dante, the rings?" Fausto asked, as Dante turned toward his father and Sonny handed him the white-gold, diamond encrusted band, "Repeat after me. I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

Dante looked at Lulu, his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes, "Lulu, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love," then slid the band onto Lulu's ring finger, holding her hand a few seconds longer, marveling that this was really happening. "I love you," he whispered.

Fausto turned to Lulu and repeated the same, "Lulu take Dante's hand and repeat after me, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

"Dante, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love," she promised, pushing his thick white-gold band onto his finger and holding tight. "I love you, too," she whispered.

Fausto looked at Dante and Lulu and then to their guests, "You are unique people who started out in this world on different paths. Yet you found each other. A need for companionship, the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon friendship, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. A unity. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other."

"In as much as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now present you to them as husband and wife," Fausto grinned, as Dante and Lulu could contain their excitement no longer.

"You may kiss your bride, friend," Fausto told Dante, as he watched his childhood friend, pull Lulu into his arms and kiss her soundly. It was a kiss born of a deep abiding love, one that was stirred with passion and sprinkled with a lifetime of devotion. When they finally broke apart, their grins spread from cheek to cheek, their smiles lit up their eyes focused entirely on each other.

"Mrs. Lulu Falconeri," Dante beamed, every feeling in his heart reflected from his eyes, "Mr. Falconeri," Lulu responded, kissing him softly on his lips.

"We should probably greet our guests," Dante said softly, as this time he kissed her, his mouth brushing against hers,"I've waited for you long enough," Lulu declared, pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around him, "They can wait a few minutes more."

Dante chuckled, his laughter fading, as Lulu's lips met his, their existence the only thing that mattered. The guests smiled, chattering to one another, some arguing about different venues, some mumbling about when they were going to eat. Life went on around them, as they stood frozen in that spot, consumed only by their need for each other, their love of each other and the only thing that snapped them back to reality was the sound of his voice and the ensuing laughter.

"Are those my shoes?" Sonny shouted, as two crabs poked their heads out from beneath a pair of Caponi loafers and continued their slow path down the beach.

**Author's note: I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as me. I've spent many, many long hours into the night writing it and could probably go on for several more, but I like this ending. So, if you want it to continue you might have to beg. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Bren**


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: I had an idea from the start of how I wanted this to end and with a lot of tweaking, I'm satisfied and quite pleased with this. Thanks for reading this fic and sticking it out til the end. Enjoy.**

**Bren**

**Epilogue**

"It's your turn," Lulu whispered, yawning, as she turned to her side, away from Dante, refusing to be awakened by the bright sun shining through their window.

"No. I went just a few hours ago," Dante moaned into the mattress, his pillow beneath her head.

Lulu's back was toward him and he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her slender waist, wishing that they could lay like this all day long. He wanted nothing more than to pull his boxers from her body and find comfort in the warm welcome of her. But, the rumblings were getting louder. The unmistakable sounds coming closer, the whispers outside the door clearer.

Dante placed a soft, wet kiss on Lulu's shoulder, brushing his lips across her velvet skin, pushing the strap off of her shoulder and causing a sigh to escape her mouth, her lips parting from the exquisite pleasure.

He enjoyed mornings like this, their bodies snuggled together, his arms holding her tightly, his lips pressed upon her skin. The scent of her body, the taste of its sweet nectar had the same effect on him today as it did the day he first laid eyes on her: an enchantment, a spell upon his senses.

His arms drifted to her breasts, molding her rounded softness within the palms of his hands, while his lips sent a trail of kisses down her back and elicited several feminine gasps.

The sounds outside the door became silent. He could imagine ears pressed against the door.

"Dante!" Lulu whispered sternly, turning toward him and motioning toward the door, as he gave her a cocky smile, kissed her soundly and pulled the covers from his body. He smacked her bottom playfully, his fingers lingering on her cotton boxers. His boxers. Sliding from the bed and rising to his feet, he adjusted the ties of his sweatpants and turned toward his wife, dimples appearing, as he smiled and crooked his finger at her.

"Hey?" Lulu laughed, pretending to be outraged, as Dante shook his finger, "It's your turn tomorrow, Lesley Lu Falconeri."

He ran his hands through his disheveled hair, wiped the sleepiness from his eyes and unlocked the door.

Two barrels of energy shot straight for him, their arms flailing at his side, as he caught them in his strong arms and lifted them off of their feet, their dog, Bensonhurst, barking at his heels.

They giggled, acting like little monkeys, as one small face hidden beneath layers of blonde waves, practically climbed his chest, wrapping her small arms around his neck and whispering next to his ear, "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, Sunshine," Dante whispered back, nearly choking at the emotions that erupted from his chest, as he turned toward her and planted a kiss atop her head, her soft breath upon his shoulder.

"Daddy," another voice erupted at his right side, short, wiry legs clinging to his thigh and calve, a head of dark, short locks peeking out from his side. With one arm, he clutched his son, affectionately, patting the back of his head and rustling his hair, "Morning, Slugger."

Bensonhurst started barking again, jumping excitedly, as Dante glanced down, his son rubbing the dog's head, "Morning, Bensonhurst."

Lulu moved back against the bed, one strap of her pale blue tank top falling off of her shoulder, as she stared in awe at the sexiest man she knew. Two small children clinging to him like dough to a rolling pin, their small arms and legs twisted around him.

"I can't seem to move," he exclaimed in a deep voice, his expression worried, as he pretended to be glued to the floor, attempting to slowly lift his legs, every effort a comical effort, "I think your mother needs to help."

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere," she giggled, her cheeks rosy with laughter, as she looked on at the three most important people in her life, "You stay where you are."

"You heard her, my little noodles," Dante said softly, setting them down upon their feet, "Didn't you?"

"Heard what?" Adelayn Rose questioned, her amber eyes wide and inquisitive, as she held to his arm, Bensonhurst, licking her leg.

"I didn't hear anything, Daddy," Dominic Lukas added, pulling on Dante's leg.

"Tickle," Dante whispered, as Lulu's eyes grew wide, "Oh, No-"

"First one to make Mommy giggle gets extra syrup on their pancakes," Dante shouted, as Lulu dove beneath the covers, uttering her children's names, "Addie, Dominic, don't you dare!" she laughed, as the kids lunged, jumping onto the bed, tugging at her covers, Bensonhurst racing around the bed, barking. Small hands tickled her sides, another pair of hands moving toward her feet, as Lulu shrieked, tears from laughter running down her face.

"Enough," she laughed, staying the small hands, and looking at them with a devilish glint in her eyes, "Daddy's turn."

Dante sprinted from the bed, as two little bodies followed, chasing him around the room, followed by the dog, their laughs and giggles echoing off the walls of the house.

He collapsed upon the bed, his kids at his side, his face wet from tears, as he turned toward Lulu, his arm snaking behind her head and pulling her toward him. He kissed her, one, soft press of his lips to hers, as he heard his children grumble at his side.

"Eew, Daddy," they said in unison, scrambling from the bed, their slippered feet landing upon the soft carpet. Bensonhurst heeling at their side, panting.

One pair of brown puppy ears and one pair of pink bunny, tapped impatiently on the floor, as Dante grinned back at them, one arm curled around Lulu's neck.

"Daddy, I want pancakes," his daughter insisted, a frown upon her face, her nose crinkled.

"And bacon," Dominic included, rubbing his small hands together.

"Mm. I want some too," Lulu yawned, turning to her side and pulling the covers over her, resting her head upon his pillow, "Oh, and a cup of coffee."

"And I suppose you want breakfast, too, Bensonhurst?" Dante questioned, as the dog answered with a bark.

"Fine. Upsy-daisy, Lulu. Rise and shine. Today's a big day," Dante said, gently shaking Lulu, as she struggled playfully, reluctant to leave the confines of their bed.

"What's special about today, Daddy?" Dominic asked, plopping his bottom upon the light-colored carpet and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"It's Saturday," Addie replied, rolling her four year-old eyes and placing her hand on her hip, "The Fourth of July? Don't you remember? Mrs. Piper told us in school yesterday. It's the birth of our country."

"Fireworks?" Dominic responded, his face a mask of joy, as Dante nodded his head up and down.

"Are we going to the park for a picnic, Daddy?" Addie asked, as Dante crawled off of the bed and planted his feet into a pair of worn, dog-eared slippers, "Maybe a parade too. After breakfast...and your beds are made."

"Yes," Addie exclaimed, raising her arm above her head and yanking it toward her chest, "Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Not sure about your Grandpa, but yes, your Grandma Olivia will be there," Dante told his children, as he ushered them toward the door, "Grandma loves parades and she makes the best pasta EVER," Addie informed her father.

"Hey, who's the cook in this family?" Dante questioned them, grinning, as he pushed them out the door.

"Grandma says she's the best," Dominic stated.

"Then, Mommy," Addie noted, as her father just shook his head.

"Hey, so what, I'm last?"

"Oh, Daddy, silly," Addie replied, as he scooped her into his arms, "You're the best Chef."

Dante kissed his daughter on the cheek and then turned toward his wife, who was slowly moving her feet toward the edge of the bed and wiping the sleep goo from her eyes. She stretched, her arms high above her head, as she stood up.

"Mommy, hurry up," Addie said, as her stomach started to growl.

"Shower. Now," Dante ordered, pointing toward the bathroom, shaking his head, as Lulu grinned, her Yankee-clad bottom disappearing behind the bathroom door.

"Daddy, I think that someone is stealing Mommy's clothes?" Addie told her father, as he held her, his son racing ahead of them toward the kitchen,

"Why is that, pumpkin?" Dante asked, curiously.

"Because Mommy is wearing your Yankee underwear, Daddy. Yesterday, Dominic told me that he saw Mommy in your favorite pair of blue sweatpants," Addie informed, as Dante started to laugh.

"No one is stealing my clothes, Sunshine," Dante told his daughter, kissing her on the forehead and placing her upon her feet, "Stealing is wrong."

"And Mommy would have to be arrested," Dominic grinned, halting a few feet in front of them.

"Exactly," Dante replied, a smile upon his face, as they entered the kitchen, "Now, who wants to help me stir the batter?"

Me, the two cried out in unison.

Fifteen minutes later, Lulu was lured to the kitchen by the smell of buttermilk pancakes and the aroma of crisp bacon. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her face clean of makeup, but for a little mascara and a touch of lip gloss.

"Hey," Dante said, smiling, as Lulu walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him softly on the lips, her body pressed against his, the smell of her lavender shampoo wafting from her hair, "Mm. You smell incredible."

"You're wearing my Yankees Jersey," Dante grinned, flipping a pancake in the skillet, as Lulu stepped back and glanced down at her attire, "What's yours is mine," she reminded, as his eyes took note of her white shorts, molded to her body.

"If you play nice today, I may model it for you later," Lulu whispered next to his ear, as Dante raised an eyebrow, "What about the kids?"

"Your Mom is taking them for the night," Lulu said, flashing him a wicked grin.

"Happy Fourth of July!" Dante exclaimed, licking the spatula, a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

He turned toward the kitchen table where Addie had just finished setting the plates and flatware, "Who wants pancakes?"

Me, all three of them responded, grabbing their plates, as Dante piled the flapjacks on. He waited for his kids to take their seats at the table, before reaching for the plate of bacon and handing them a few pieces.

"Why do we celebrate the Fourth of July, Daddy?" Dominic asked, as he shoved two pieces of bacon into his mouth, "Spencer said it's about fireworks."

"Fireworks are just a part of it, son," Dante answered, as he munched thoughtfully on a piece of bacon, "Independence Day is about gaining our freedom, a world free of religious persecution, no tea taxes, no answering to England for anything."

"Persecution?" Addie asked.

"What's a tea tax?" Dominic questioned.

"Think of it like this," Dante told Dominic, looking at his youngest, "You wouldn't like it if you worked hard all week, earned your allowance-"

"We don't get an allowance," Addie noted, as Dante waved his finger at her, "Humor me."

"You work for your allowance, Dominic and just because your sister is two minutes older than you, she gets your have to pay her all of your money from your hard work."

"That's not fair," Dominic said, his eyes wide, as he looked at his sister, glaring, "How come she gets my money, Daddy?"

"Well, she makes the rules and if you don't follow them, if you don't believe like she does, if you don't pay the taxes you owe, she can arrest you," Dante informed his son, digging his fork into his pancake and dipping it in syrup before taking a bite, "Our fathers started this country so we would be free to speak our own minds, to think for ourselves. We even gathered all of the English tea in the area and dumped it into the water."

"They dumped tea in the water?" Addie asked, confused.

"Crates of it," Dante told his daughter.

"How come? Did you help start the country, Daddy?" Dominic asked, rolling his pancake and dipping one end in the syrup.

"No, son. It was a long time ago."

"Grandpa Sonny. He's really old," Dominic suggested, taking a bite of his pancake, "And everyone listens to Grandpa. Did he throw the tea in the water?"

"No, Dominic. It was a long time before your Grandpa."

"What about Great-Grandpa Mike?" Dominic added, as Dante shook his head, "No, son, not even your Great-Grandpa Mike."

"What your Daddy is trying to say," Lulu grinned, as she noticed Dante's frustration,"and very badly I might add, is that the 4th of July is about more than fireworks. It's about being able to spend time with your family, your cousins, your Grandma and Grandpa. Eating hot dogs, hamburgers, your Grandma Olivia's famous lasagna, your Great-Grandpa Mike's chili. It's about having the freedom to be who you are, no matter what you are and not getting in trouble for it."

"So, the Fourth of July is about food?" Addie answered, assuredly.

"And fireworks," Dominic added, grinning.

"Yes," Dante and Lulu answered in agreement, "Now, eat," they said, in unison, their hands reaching for each other under the table and interlocking, "We have a lot to do before the Port Charles Picnic and the fireworks this evening."

* * *

"Olivia, have you seen my shoes?" Sonny asked, searching through his side of the closet, and spotting an empty slot where his Antonio Zengara shoes should be.

"I placed a pair of nice Nike flip-flops on the bed," Olivia replied, from the kitchen, as Sonny placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and squeezed, "I want my Italian shoes."

"Didn't I tell you? Some nice woman from the Port Charles shelter called," she told him, while placing saran wrap over her casserole, "They were looking for donations."

"And you gave her my shoes? My Antonio Zengara, four hundred dollar, shoes?"

"Honey," Olivia shared, popping her head in the bedroom, "It's not like you don't have a hundred more to choose from," she noted, directing his gaze to his large wooden custom shoe case, fully stocked and labeled with the names of each of his shoes. It was several pairs short, the empty slots blaringly apparent that his wife intended to not see his feet housed in his favorite designer shoes.

"It's for charity, honey," Olivia reminded him, as he looked back at her in disgust.

"So, some homeless guy is on King Street wearing my FOUR HUNDRED DOLLAR loafers?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sonny...a few of them are on Bishop street now."

"I don't like open-toed shoes, Olivia. I told Dante that at his wedding. I told Max afterward when he discovered my shoes on the beach! And, I distinctly remember sharing it with you on the plane home after another pair of my shoes mistakenly got left behind."

"What am I a babysitter, now? Honey, I can't be responsible for keeping track of your shoes. You're an adult," Olivia answered, storing her pasta in an insulated bag that was decorated with American flags.

"A man shouldn't need a bodyguard for HIS SHOES," Sonny yelled, stuffing his feet into the flip flops and rubbing his perfectly manicured toes, "It's an outrage. I won't stand for it," he continued, as he examined each and every toe, ensuring that not one nail was chipped or maligned in any way.

"Yo, you can go barefoot for all I care, Sonny. But, if you don't get your damn feet in my livingroom this second, Max, Milo and myself are leaving you behind. You can drive."

"I don't have a license, " Sonny reminded her, walking into the livingroom, a scowl upon his face, "Do you have any idea what kind of germs are out there? What if someone drops something on my foot? I could break a toenail!"

"Me. Me. Me. Me. I got news for you, Sonny- No one cares about your feet." Olivia enlightened, grabbing her house keys and ushering Sonny toward the door, "Come on. We wait any longer, we'll miss not only the parade, but the fireworks, too. I want to see my grandchildren."

* * *

"Daddy, I want to stir the frosting," Dominic informed, as his father unlocked the door to the family's new cooking school, his son following him inside.

"Next time, pal," Dante told his son, opening the refrigerator and pulling out several sheets of decorated cupcakes, "These are all set to go."

"Oh, can I have one? Can I please?" Dominic shouted, jumping up and down, as Lulu shook her head no. She turned her back to them, reaching for a few containers from a nearby shelf and Dante slyly slid a cupcake to his son, who immediately stuffed half of the frosted cake into his mouth.

"You're unbelievable," Lulu told her husband, shaking her head, as she looked down at her son, his face covered in frosting.

"What? He's going to my Ma's."

"Sugar causes kids to not listen and its bad for your teeth." Addie informed her father, "Mrs. Piper also says that too much pasta-"

"Mrs. Piper clearly isn't Italian, or a Falconeri," Dante replied, grinning "What are the four basic essentials in the kitchen?"

"Milk. Bread. Pasta...Tomatoes...and-"

"Oh, I know. I know," Dominic, shouted, wiping his arm across his mouth, as Lulu crouched to her knees and wiped his face, mouthing the word.

"Garlic."

"Brown-noser," Addie replied.

"Cheater," Dante added, looking at his wife and smiling.

"Who's ready for a picnic?" Lulu asked, as the kids shouted, "Me!"

"You need a hand?" Lulu asked Dante, as he covered the cupcakes, and stacked the trays, three high.

"At the moment? No, but later...much later-"

"Stop," Lulu laughed, her cheeks rosy, as he leaned over and kissed her, "Never. I love your hands. And everything above and below too," he added, his dimples showing.

"Let's go," Lulu ordered, propelling her family forward, shaking her head in amusement. She never dreamed seven years earlier that her life would be this blissful, that a family could fulfill her so completely. She loved every second of it. Every crazy moment.

* * *

Matt Hunter sat inside the car, waiting for the guard to appear and his passenger to arrive. Six years. It was a long time to hold a grudge, he thought, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and singing along to Justin Bieber.

"Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February, Not one of em spent with you...How many dinner dates, set dinner plates-" Matt sang, as his passenger was released, the gate locked behind him.

He walked toward the car, opening the door, as Matt waved, continuing to sing, "And he didn't even touch his food."

Once inside he buckled his seat belt, looked down at the radio and turned the station.

"Hey, I was listening to that," Matt informed him, switching it back, and belting out the chorus, "There's gonna be one less lonely girl...one less lonely girl-"

"There's gonna be one less guy in this car if you don't change this shit," Scott Baldwin responded, his eyes cold and his face not cracking a smile.

"Shit. You're no fun. Six years in the klink and you can't appreciate the Bieber. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bunk?"

"Listen you little shit," Scott said vehemently, reaching for Matt's hand on the steering wheel and squeezing, "You're the reason I was in that fucking place. A simple job. A fucking no-brainer and you screwed it up. Sonny Corrinthos and that son of his should be in there, not me."

"How was I supposed to know there would be a camera," Matt explained, his eyes darting to the windshield, as he saw a guard walk past, "I did exactly what you said. I told them where the evidence was and I left a name."

"It was supposed to be anonymous, you son of a bitch. And you gave them MY NAME."

"I don't know why you're so upset. You got out early. Cheer up," Matt told Scott, turning up the music, "Justin Bieber really is the best...One less lonely girl...One less lonely-

"Just drive," Scott Baldwin demanded, turning the radio off and focusing his eyes on the scenery next to him, as Matt Hunter mumbled the lyrics softly, watching the road as he drove.

"Did you get what I needed?" Scott asked, as Matt pointed to a file on the backseat. He reached for it, opening the manila folder and examining the documents inside.

Six years. It was a long time to hold a grudge. A long time to focus on the reason Scott Baldwin needed to get out. Logan Hayes. His son. Someone was going to pay.

* * *

"Mommy, look!" Abbie shouted, pointing at a large float decorated with pink, blue, white, red and purple flowers, girls dressed in colorful costumes sitting atop it, moved past them. The parade had yet to start, but the floats were being led into position.

"I see, baby," Lulu answered, grinning, as she watched her daughter's gleeful expression with each new float. She turned to her right and smiled, spotting Dante, with Dominic on his shoulders, reaching for the top hat of the man dressed as Abraham Lincoln.

Everywhere around her she saw smiling faces, parents with kids, grandparents and couples holding hands. She loved it. This intense feeling she had inside. This euphoria. Happiness. She felt a twinge in her gut and rubbed her stomach. It was an odd sensation. She shook it off, as her parents appeared from behind one of the floats. Darting across once it had passed.

"Mom, over here," Lulu shouted, seeing her mother and father wave and walk toward her. They were accompanied by Dante's parents.

"Nice shoes," Lulu grinned, as Sonny stood in front of her, his bare toes peeking from his flip flops.

"Dad, Mom," Dante welcomed, as Lulu turned to her side, reaching for Dominic and setting him on the ground. He raced toward his grandpa, his arms outstretched, as Sonny caught him and tossed him mid-air, catching him.

"I missed you, Grandpa."

"Me too, sport," Sonny replied, hugging his grandson, "Did you try it out, yet?"

"Yes, Daddy is teaching me how to swing," Dominic answered, using his hands to pretend to swing a bat.

"Hi, Grandma," Addie smiled, wrapping her arms around Olivia's tiny waist and squeezing.

"Hi, baby," Olivia replied, hugging her granddaughter back.

"Grandpa, are you going to stay for the parade?" Addie asked, as he looked at her and cringed, "God, I hope not."

"Sonny!" Olivia scolded, as Addie and Dominic laughed, "Grandma's going to put you in a timeout."

"I got news for you. No one and I mean no one puts Sonny Corrinthos in a timeout," Sonny replied, as his wife looked at him with irritation, "Is that so?"

"It is," Sonny insisted, as Olivia placed her hands on her hips, "You leave. No pasta. None. Capiche?"

"That's not fair," Sonny exclaimed, as his wife turned her back on him, spying some friends and waving to greet them.

"Daddy, I see cotton candy. Can I get one?" Dominic pleaded, as Dante stood talking with Lulu's mother.

"I just don't get it. Business was fine this time last year, but with-"

"Daddy?" Dominic begged, jumping up and down.

"Just a second, Slugger," Dante answered, ruffling his son's hair, while listening intently to Laura.

"I know. It's been tough. Luckily, the school is holding its own. Lulu and I had to make some cutbacks, but-"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dominic chanted, tugging on Dante's arm, "Hey, where's the fire?" Dante joked, looking down at his son, who was trying to drag him toward a man dressed in a George Washington outfit, passing out cotton candy, "Please!"

"Fine. Excuse us, Laura," Dante told her, "Duty calls."

"Ok, Slugger, let's go see a man about a cherry tree."

"Cherry tree? I want cotton candy," Dominic replied, as Dante scooped him atop his shoulders and walked toward the man dressed as George Washington.

* * *

One hour later, Dante and Lulu made their way to a shaded area beneath an oak tree. Dante spread a blanket on the ground, collapsing upon it, while Lulu placed a basket on the ground next to them and dropped down right beside him.

Dante placed his hands beneath his head and surveyed the park around him. Dominic and Addie were playing tag with Spencer and Lila, Jason and Sam's little girl, while Maxie held baby Sofie and her husband, Lucky held their oldest daughter, Georgiana.

Dante's face was pensive, a smile spreading across his face, as he watched Maxie with Sofie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lulu asked, cuddling beside him and resting her head against his chest.

Dante's hand instinctively moved to her stomach, a move that he hadn't been able to break, once the babies arrived, his head turning toward her, as he kissed her softly, lingering a few minutes, while his hand stroked her arm.

"Mm. Scratch that, I'd pay quarters for that," Lulu grinned, caressing the side of his face and gazing deep into his eyes. She turned toward the park, spotted her children at play and lay her head back against his chest, watching them.

"Do you ever think about...more?" Lulu asked, as Maxie lifted Sofie in the air and her little girl's face exploded with laughter.

"More?" Dante questioned, his hand slowly gliding over Lulu's abdomen, a smile spreading across his face, as he searched for any changes.

"I'm not pregnant, Dante!" Lulu laughed, smacking his arm, as he chuckled, his hand rubbing the small of her back.

"Well, I can think of several ways we can remedy that tonight," Dante answered, his eyes smoky, as his hand traced the contour of her neck, his finger gliding down toward the hollow between her breasts.

"Several?" Lulu whispered, as Dante nodded, his grin cocky.

"Knock your fuzzy slippers off remedies," Dante assured, smiling.

"I can't wait," Lulu sighed, as Dante pulled her closer, holding her gently, as they watched their children laughing, chasing their cousins and friends across the park.

"As soon as the fireworks are over, Lulu," Dante promised, turning toward her, "We'll leave the kids with Ma and start our own firework display," he winked, his lips moving toward hers.

"Daddy!" they both heard, seconds before they were attacked by a little boy, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong, Slugger?" Dante questioned, looking over his son for any tell-tale signs of injury.

"I hurt my finger," Dominic sobbed, holding one digit up, his chest heaving.

"Is he all right?" Lulu asked, concerned, as Dante grinned, kissing his son's finger, "Just a scratch."

"I want Mommy to kiss it too," Dominic order, his face puckered and his eyes serious.

"You heard him, Mommy," Dante smiled, handing her their son.

Lulu held her son against her, kissed his finger and murmered soft words into his hair. It was a sight that Dante wanted to paint into his memory. A snapshot that he wanted to tuck away for future viewings. He chuckled as Dominic squirmed in his mother's arms, bounding from his position on her lap and racing toward his cousins in the park.

A memory flashed before him: one that was both the most frightening and amazing night of his life.

_Dante paced back and forth in the lobby, his feet leaving a worn path on the carpet, as he waited and waited. _

_What the hell were they doing?_

_He ran his hands through his disheveled hair, his eyes wide from lack of sleep and worry. _

_Luke had taken his wife Laura to get something to eat, while Dante's mother had stayed with him._

"_We should have heard something by now," Dante vociferated, his voice low, his tone somber._

"_Dante, she's fine," his mother told him, reassuring, "You heard the doctor."_

"_I heard her cry," Dante shared, sitting beside his mother and dropping his head to his knees._

"_Aw, baby," Olivia said, warmly, rubbing his back, "I wish I could-"  
_

"_What if I lose her, Ma? I couldn't bear it. I love her so much," Dante expressed, his heart open for everyone to see._

"_You won't lose her. Not either one of them," Olivia promised, lifting her son's head and wiping the worry from his face, "I'm sure-"_

"_Mr. Falconeri?" _

"_Doctor Russell," Dante said, standing and moving toward her._

"_My wife?"_

"_She's fine, Mr. Falconeri."_

"_The baby?"_

"_You have a very healthy little girl, Mr. Falconeri," she grinned, as he plopped into the chair beneath him. _

_A girl._

_Lulu had insisted it for months._

_She wasn't going to let him live this one down, he grinned, as his ma and her family laughed._

"_A girl," he laughed, the tears sliding down his cheeks._

"_Mr. Falconeri?" the doctor added, interrupting his thoughts._

"_Yes? You said there fine, right?"_

"_Your wife just needs rest right now, but-"_

"_What aren't you telling me?" Dante asked, as his mother stood by his side. _

"_You have a son," the doctor answered._

"_But, you just said-"_

"_I know. A girl."_

"_I'm confused. Do we have a boy, or a girl?" Dante questioned, rubbing his eyes._

"_A boy. A girl," the doctor answered, as Dante stood, the realization suddenly dawning on him._

"_What's wrong?" Luke asked, as he and his wife, Laura returned._

"_Twins?" Olivia shouted, her face covered with glee, "They have twins."_

"_Twins?" Dante repeated, dropping back into the chair, his relief turning to fear, "Can I see them?"_

"_Just for a few minutes," the doctor ordered, as she led Dante down a hall and into a room._

_He nearly burst into tears, the sight of Lulu holding their children; one in each arm. _

_She turned to him, as he entered, a huge smile upon her face. She looked exhausted, Dante thought, as he approached the bed, his hand reaching for her forehead and brushing the damp strands from her face._

"_I was right," Lulu whispered, showing him his daughter, "I was right, too," Dante added, gazing upon his son, "They are so beautiful. You are so beautiful," Dante exclaimed, pressing his lips against her forehead."Thank you."_

"_For what?" Lulu asked, as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, "For taking a chance on me. For marrying me. For changing my life."_

"_You changed my life, Dante. So completely," Lulu added, the tears flowing down her face._

"_Twins?" Dante grinned, as Lulu smiled back, "I know. Do you think we can handle it?"_

"Dante?" Lulu asked again, as he shook his head, snapping back to the present, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you sure that you're all right? You seem distant today?" she questioned, sitting up and focusing her concerned gaze on her husband.

"No. I was just thinking about the first time I saw you holding them," Dante smiled, recalling the image in the hospital room.

"I was such a mess that night," Lulu sighed, recalling the hours of labor.

"You were stunning. The most amazing, sexy woman," Dante shared, kissing her on the lips.

"Sexy? My makeup was streaming down my face and my hair was a mess. Dante Falconeri, you lie," Lulu giggled," but, I love you anyway."

"I love you, too, baby."

Dante and Lulu spent the rest of the afternoon with family, sharing food and talking about the restaurant and the school, how the kids were doing in school and what plans they had for the rest of the Summer. It was familiar. A routine that they had done for years now. One that they looked forward to.

Every year the light display outdid the last; the glee on their kids faces priceless. This year was no different. The only exception was how quickly Dante and Lulu wished it would end.

The last explosion lit the sky, a colorful kalaidoscope bursting from the stars, as their kids lay sleeping in Dante and Lulu's arms.

"Are you sure? You don't have to-"

"They'll be fine, Dante. I raised you, didn't I?" Olivia said softly, but sternly, taking Addie from Lulu's arms, as Dante handed Dominic to his father's.

"We'll pick them up tomorrow afternoon," Dante assured his mother, as he and Lulu looked on worried.

"Go," Olivia insisted, as they stood motionless, unsure what to do.

They had been parents for so long, they didn't know how to react. A couple. Just the two of them.

"Your place?" Dante laughed, looking at Lulu, as his mother and father walked across the park their grandchildren asleep on their shoulders.

"Uh-uh. Yours?" Lulu grinned, pulling him down for the kiss that she had wanted all day long. One that was passionate, thorough.

"I can't wait to get you out of that Jersey, Mrs. Falconeri," Dante said, a groan escaping his lips, as one of her fingernails raked the back of his tee-shirt.

"I think you should prove it, Chef Falconeri."

* * *

Olivia tucked her grandchildren in, kissing each of their foreheads and quietly ducked out of the room. Sonny was already in his office, dealing with some business issue that had arisen on the way home. She washed the dishes in the sink, dried them and put them away, smiling as she thought of the day they'd had. She loved her son. She loved her grandchildren. She even loved her husband, she thought, stopping by his office and seeing the door ajar. He was having an animate conversation with someone at the moment- probably Max, or Milo- she grinned, wondering where they had disappeared to after they had dropped her and Sonny off earlier.

Knowing that her husband would be up for hours, she closed the door, then quietly ascended the stairs to her bedroom and the dog-eared book on her nightstand.

It was early in the morning when she was startled awake, a hand covering her mouth. She struggled, her cries silenced, as her feet kicked. Then, she saw him in the hallway, holding her grandchildren in his arms and she stopped. A fear like none she'd ever known overcoming her.

* * *

"Oh God," Lulu cried out, her hands entwined with Dante's, as he released a hoarse shout and collapsed atop her, one hand resting at her hip. He was still panting, his breathing slowing back to normal, his racing pulse a little less, as his lips brushed the back of her neck.

He reached for a water bottle, handing it to Lulu, as she tilted it back and swallowed. He listened to the sounds her throat made as she drank, his cock stirring as he recalled her mouth on him earlier.

She handed him the bottle and he swallowed the rest, tossing the plastic across the room. Pressing into her once again, he reached for her hands with one, his other stroking along the length of her arm, before resting beneath her breasts. She sighed as he teased them, his fingers stroking, gently caressing. She was completely exhausted, yet her body still reacted, her hips grinding against the sheets, her ass upthrust, as he rotated his hips, causing her body to tremble.

"Do you like that?" he whispered, as tiny aftershocks were exploding inside her and she heard a breathy yes escape her mouth.

He pushed her into the bed, his lips tugging on her ear, sucking it inside his mouth, as his hips continued to press upon her, riding her gently, slowly this time, listening for the sounds of her pleasure.

Lulu moaned, her hands trying to free themselves, as he held them immobile, pinned to the end of the bed. He was completely in control. She felt his hand against her back, stroking toward her hip, moving underneath, as his body continued to pump and his moans grew louder.

"Come on, baby," Dante said softly, pulling nearly all the way out, shifting his position, lifting her and angling his hips in a different direction, then gliding slowly back inside.

Lulu felt weightless, his hand the only thing keeping her body in motion, as he impaled her, causing her to shudder and cry out once more.

One of his hands drifted lower, slipped inside and mimicked the movements of his hips, pressing against her clit, as he pushed her into the mattress.

"That's it," he hissed, as he felt her juices surround him, her walls sucking him, "Almost-"

"Dante," she gasped, biting the pillow beneath her, her hands struggling within his grip, as he continued, diving within her faster. A loud shout emitted from her, as the orgasm hit her once again, washing over her in waves, her breathing ragged, as he held her to the sheets, his groans louder, as he continued to pump, lifting her ass higher and holding still, his body shuddering. He cocked his head back, eliciting his own shout of pleasure, as he planted himself within her, his seed erupting.

"We're too old for this," Dante moaned, minutes later, one hand resting on Lulu's breast, the other cradling her head. His leg rested atop her thigh, his flacid member pressed against one buttock.

"I need water. But, I'm too tired to move," Lulu muttered, her voice so soft, he barely heard her.

They lay cuddled together, their heartbeats echoing each other, their pulses steady as their bodies cooled and sleep tempted them. Dante pulled the sheets over them, closed his eyes and welcomed sleep's blissful state.

Lulu woke the next morning to aching limbs and a parched throat. Every movement caused a twinge of discomfort, as she tried to turn, her body trapped within Dante's arms and legs. Gently she tried to remove her leg from his, but his weight continued to hold her. She shifted, saw his closed eyes and the grin spreading across his face at her efforts. She punched him in the arm and he groaned, laughing, as he flipped her to her backside.

"An entire night with you and I still get a hard-on," Dante smiled, as his morning erection prodded her stomach.

"Tell it to stop," Lulu insisted, her eyes stormy, her hands pinned at her sides by his.

"You're joking right?" Dante chuckled, shifting to the right, his eyes smoky, as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, felt the race of her pulse beneath his mouth.

He brushed his lips across her cheek, his tongue moving toward her lips, teasing the closed entrance.

"Let me in, baby," he begged, smiling, as she moaned, her legs parting and her mouth opening. His hand found her warm center, wet and ready and his tongue traced her bottom lip. He gently parted her folds and thrust inside. She gasped, curling her body against him, as he made love to her with every part of his body.

"If our efforts have not produced our third child," Dante laughed, as he straddled her, his hands resting on her shoulders and kneading, "These little guys of mine are officially dead."

"Is that what we were doing?" Lulu asked, turning toward him with a surprised look.

"Lulu, if you don't know what we have been doing for the last," he glanced at the clock, "five or six hours, I'm doing something wrong."

"I'm serious, Dante. Do you?"

"Don't you?" Dante asked, his thumbs hitting a knot directly beneath her shoulder and pressing.

"Oh," she exclaimed, in a breathy whisper, as he massaged her back, the sound of her voice causing an instant reaction in his boxer shorts.

"Down boy, " Dante laughed, as he continued, to rub his hands over her back, his lips caressing her skin.

"What makes you think he's going to listen?" Lulu exclaimed, as she felt Dante's lips at the small of her back.

"You're right," Dante replied, flipping her on her back and hoisting her above his hips, "We're taking this to the shower."

* * *

"You shouldn't-" she whispered.

"Daddy would-" he answered.

"Would not," she replied.

"Would too," he responded.

"Hey, I said no talking. I can't think with all of this noise," Scott Baldwin informed them, his eyes taking in the cold, deadly look on Sonny Corrinthos face,as the man remained tied to the chair, his arms and legs bond by his own silk ties.

"Are you a policeman?" Dominic asked, as the man with the blonde, spiky hair, sat in the far corner, his hand wrapped around a 9mm Berreta.

"Cuz Daddy says the policemen are always looking for something on Grandpa and Grandpa says they aren't never going to arrest him."

"He said all that, did he?" Scott Baldwin noted, his eyes locked on Sonny Corrinthos.

"Mister, will you tell me what the policemen want from my Grandpa?" Dominic asked.

"Ssh," Addie whispered, beside Dominic, her small hazel eyes narrowed, as she glared at the man across the room, "We're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Your Daddy tell you that?" Scott questioned, as Matt Hunter returned, pushing Olivia in front of him. She held several more ties in her hand and he directed her toward a chair several feet away from her husband.

"You won't get away with this," Olivia told them, her eyes focused on Matt Hunter, "My son will hunt you down. Just let the children go. I can call a neighbor. They won't know that you're here. I swear," Olivia promised, looking toward the children and seeing the fearful expression on their faces.

"You tied me to a chair once," Matt informed her, "you and your partners in crime," Matt added, forcing her into the seat and tying her hands and feet to the chair, "Bet you think I forgot, huh?"

"Did you do something bad?" Dominic asked, his eyes directed at Matt, who stood, holding the silk ties in his hand.

"You ask a lot of questions, kid. What are you four?" Matt questioned, as Dominic looked offended, "I'm five," he answered, holding his fingers up.

"Whatever. I'm in charge here. Not you."

"That man is in charge," Addie told Matt, looking toward the gun in Scott's hand, "Uncle Lucky carries a gun. He's a policeman. He's a Detective," Addie told them, rubbing her hands on her legs and pulling her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, her eyes worried, "Shouldn't we call, Uncle Lucky?"

"No, we shouldn't call your Uncle Lucky," Scott answered her, turning to face Matt, "Look at you picking a fight with a couple of five year-olds, like you were on some playground."

"You hungry kids?" Scott asked them, as he walked toward the kitchen, searching for peanut butter. He found a loaf of Italian bread. Several jars of italian spices, but no peanut butter. He opened the refrigerator, scanning its contents, shaking his head, as he pulled out a casserole dish covered in saran wrap.

"What the hell kind of kitchen doesn't have Peanut Butter," Scott asked, uncovering the casserole and sniffing its contents.

"Yo, that's leftovers for my sister, Giana," Olivia yelled, as he glanced back at her, "Not anymore. It's my leftovers now. What temperature?"

"I don't seem to recall," Olivia responded, as Scott Baldwin leveled the gun at her, "What temperature?"

"300. For fifteen minutes," she instructed, "Not a second more, do you hear? It'll burn."

"I know how to cook," Scott informed her, waving his gun at her and Sonny, "Before this headcase over here and your son messed up my life," Scott told them, "I could handle a kitchen."

Twenty-five minutes later, Olivia scowled back at Scott Baldwin, incensed, as he dug the spatula into the pasta, a crunching sound echoing in the room.

"You burned it. I told you 15 minutes, but did you listen? No," she told him, her movements angry, as she slid the chair an inch toward him, her fingers wrestling with the knotted tie.

"He doesn't know how to cook pasta?" Dominic whispered to his sister, nudging her with his elbow.

"So?" Addie answered, kicking him in the shins.

"Hey," Dominic replied, rubbing his knees, "I thought EVERYONE knew how to make pasta."

"Maybe he's not Italian," Addie answered, as Dominic scratched his chin.

"Peanut Gallery, do you want to play a game?" Matt Hunter asked, "It's called Let's See Who Can Be Quiet The Longest," he added, digging a fork into the pasta and shoving it in his mouth. He grimaced, the burned noodles like acid on his tongue.

"Told you. He burned it," Dominic said under his breath, as Matt sent him an insolent look.

Addie looked toward the man in the corner, his eyes distant, his emotions shuttered, "You didn't answer our question. Are you a cop?"

"He doesn't have a uniform. Uncle Lucky has a uniform," Dominic answered, looking over Scott Baldwin.

"Are you going to arrest Grandma and Grandpa?" Addie asked, as Olivia started to answer and Scott held up his hand to silence her.

"No, kid. I'm not going to arrest your grandparents. We're going to go on a nice road trip," Scott admitted honestly, "I'm just using them as bait."

"Like worms?" Dominic interrupted, his nose crinkled, as he pondered this idea, "What you catching? Daddy took me fishing once. We went camping. Just the boys," Dominic grinned, spreading his hands wide, "I caught a REALLY big fish."

"Did not. Mommy said it was a sunfish," Addie replied, pushing his hands closer.

"Was not?"

"Was too."

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you that you should be nice to your brother. He's smaller than you," Matt Hunter interjected, grabbing a box of crackers and a couple of water bottles and block cheese from the refrigerator.

"So?" Addie told him, sticking her tongue out at her brother, "I'm older."

"Are not?"

"Are too," Addie fired back.

"Two minutes," Dominic whispered, swiping something off his shorts.

"What? I'm hungry," Matt responded, as Scott Baldwin looked at the food in his arms.

"Mommy and Daddy took us on a road trip," Addie told Scott Baldwin, her eyes narrowed, as she looked at him suspiciously, "Do you know Daddy? Cuz Daddy says we're not supposed to go anywhere with strangers."

"I haven't met your Daddy," Scott said softly, "walking up toward Addie and kneeling before her, "But, he seems to have a lot of advice. Too much."

Scott Baldwin pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed a number, holding it against Olivia's ear, "Tell him you decided to take the kid's to the park. That carousel near the water. Nothing else," Scott demanded, as the phone rang.

"Hey, Dante. It's your Ma, "Olivia said, her voice strained, "Your Dad and I are going to the park. Over by the Carousel. Dominic wants to ride the horses. Maybe you could meet us there in-"

"One hour," Scott mouthed, as Olivia left the message.

"But, I don't like horses," Dominic whispered to Addie, who shushed him with her finger.

* * *

Dante was in the middle of their second pillow fight when his cell phone rang from across the room, the noise taking him off guard and allowing his wife to move in for the kill.

"Umpf!" he groaned, landing on the bed, her weight upon him, as he reached for the phone.

"Who is it?" Lulu laughed, her hands folded on his chest, as she peered up at him.

"Damn. Went to voice mail," Dante told her, entering his password and listening to the message.

"My Ma is taking the kids to the park," Dante said to Lulu, continuing to listen. His eyes growing narrow, as he pressed the phone to his ear. A strange look came over his face and Lulu's heart stopped in her chest, a sudden worry coming upon her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lulu asked him, as Dante kissed her on the forehead, nudged her from the bed.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing," Dante told her, "but, I'll feel better when I see them. Ready in five?"

"I'll be ready in four," Lulu assured him, grabbing some clothes from the dresser and tossing them on the bed, as Dante pulled on a pair of boxers, dragging his jeans over them and reaching for a dark tee-shirt.

A knot was beginning to form in his stomach. One full of apprehension. It was probably nothing.

His Ma was taking them to the carousel?

She knew about Dominic's mishap last year. The horse that had nipped at him.

He was terrified of them. Fake, or otherwise.

Then, there was the sound of her voice. It seemed off to him. Fearful.

"Baby, do you think you could call your brother for me, Lucky?" Dante asked, as she pulled her jeans over her hips and buttoned them.

"Did you want a play date with Georgiana?" Lulu asked, pulling on her shoes, as Dante reached for his car keys.

"Something like that? Just see if you can reach him," Dante told her, locking the door and gently nudging her toward the car.

* * *

"I want Grandpa," Dominic whimpered, as the carousel came in sight, "Where's Grandpa?"

"I'm right here, sport," Sonny said softly, assuring his grandson with his eyes that everything would be all right.

"When this is over," Sonny told Scott Baldwin, his eyes dark and dangerous, "I'm going to introduce you to Max and Milo and were going to take a short trip, down a really long pier."

"You going to fit me for cement shoes?" Scott Baldwin asked, staring down at Sonny's bare feet encased in a pair of flip flops, "I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Put her on the bench over there," Scott ordered, as Matt Hunter pushed Olivia toward a bench seat behind a horse painted in black and gold, "You, sit beside her," he demanded, directing Addie to Olivia's side.

"You can sit here," Scott ordered, Sonny, setting him a few seats over, "Keep your eye on them. Don't let either one of them out of your sight," Scott told Matt, who was waving his gun at them.

"Come with me." Scott lifted Dominic into his arms, pinning him tightly, as he moved to the center of the carousel, dropping down into the service area that housed the main controls. He broke the lock on the door, flipped a few switches and the ride came alive, music blaring and the horses running faster and faster.

Dominic closed his eyes tightly, as the man that held him jumped on, moving toward a stallion far away from the watchful eyes of his grandparents.

"Stay here, kid," Scott ordered Dominic, trying to place him on top of a brown mare with blue and red plumes. Dominic's eyes were wide, as he stared at the horse, his breathing short, as his little chest rose faster.

"No," he screamed, kicking out at Scott Baldwin, his foot nailing one hand, "You little shit," he cried out, as Dominic scurried away.

He hid himself among the horses, his tiny cries muffled by the fist stuffed in his mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid. Just going to use you to get to your, Dad," Scott explained, scanning the area for any sign of the kid, "Now, get your little behind out here where I can see you!"

Dominic crouched down between two horses, one a large black beast, its nostrils flaring and its eyes mean with anger. The other was white, with pink plumes, edging out its dark nemesis, as the carousel turned round and round. His heart pounded in his chest, his eyes terrified, as he looked around him. Horses. All around him, horses. He could see their long faces. But, it was the teeth that scared him the most.

He whimpered, sank to his bottom and wrapped his arms around his knees, holding on for dear life.

* * *

"Dante, you could be wrong," Lucky told him, as they ran through the park, Lucky trying to keep up with Lulu and her husband, their pace brisk.

"He's not," Lulu fired back in defense.

"You know I'm right," Dante shouted back to him, stopping just shy of the clearing. From this distance, he could see the carousel, its whirling motion and hear its carnival music.

"Why is it running? There aren't any events in the park today," Lucky said aloud, pulling his gun from its holster, as Dante turned to him.

"Now, do you believe me?" he asked, Lucky, as they heard a scream, its sound piercing through the music.

"Dominic?" Dante yelled, recognizing his son's cry and racing toward the whirling machine, while his wife was just behind him.

* * *

"You're stupid, you know that don't you?" Sonny told Matt Hunter, who had hopped on as soon as the ride started. One hand held the side of a seat, while the other was trained on Sonny and Olivia.

"Not a single cell in your brain is working. My son's not stupid. He won't come alone," Sonny informed Matt Hunter.

"He doesn't know that we're here, Mr. Corrinthos. Who's stupid now?"

Addie pressed her face against the warmth of her Grandma Olivia, her shivers absorbed by every calming stroke on her back.

"It's ok, baby. Grandma and Grandpa are going to take care of everything," Olivia whispered, as Addie softly cried beside her.

Sonny Corrinthos glanced at his family a fleeting look of concern on his face, before it turned to rage, as he directed it on Matt Hunter. Where was his partner? Sonny wondered, scanning the ride for any sign of movement. He heard a terrified scream and bolted upright from his seat, his eyes focused on the horses, as he searched for his grandson.

"Sit down, Sonny," Matt Hunter demanded, training his gun on his enemy, "If anything happens to my grandson. I'm going to make you suffer," Sonny whispered, coldly, lunging for Matt Hunter and propeling them backwards off of the carousel, striking the grassy ground and rolling away from the ride.

Dominic Falconeri trembled. His eyes darting back and forth, the horses surrounding him. He could hear the man's voice, its sound becoming more distant with every second.

But, still the horses remained.

Nostrils flaring.

Teeth bared.

He covered his eyes, parting his fingers, staring, frightened. He turned his head to the left. A horse. He turned his head to the right. Another horse.

Cautiously, with trepidation, he reached his shaking hand toward the white horse, his fingers brushing against the cold surface, retracting quickly.

He dropped his hands from his eyes, their size wider, as he slowly extended his hand once more, knocking on the hard surface.

It wasn't real. It wasn't real, he grinned, using his hands and the horse to pull him to his feet.

It wasn't-

"Hello, kid," Scott Baldwin said, muffling his surprised shout with his hand.

"Dominic!" Dante yelled, his terrified eyes roaming over every horse, searching the ground at their feet. Oh God, what if his son fell, he thought, his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Dominic!"

"Dante, over here," Olivia cried out, huddled in a seat, clutching his daughter.

"Ma, are you all right?" Dante called out, using the horses to pull himself toward her.

"We're fine," she told him, as he hugged his daughter tightly, kissing her on the head.

"How about you, Sunshine?" Dante whispered, rubbing his little girl's back.

"I'm all right, Daddy. Is Mommy with you?"

"Yeah, princess. She's here," Dante told here, spotting his wife with Sonny, while her brother was handcuffing Matt Hunter.

"Sweetie, where's your brother?" Dante asked, Addie, whose eyes grew wide.

"The man with the spiked hair took him."

"Spiked hair?" Dante questioned, confused, "He said he's Logan Hayes' father," Olivia shared, as Dante's eyes grew cold.

"Sunshine, I need you to stay with your Grandma. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, as he turned away from them, his pulse skyrocketing, his body becoming cold.

Logan's father?

What the hell did the man want with his son?

* * *

Scott Baldwin jumped from the carousel, holding the boy like a football and twisting, as he hit the ground, taking the full impact. The breath left his body with a whoosh upon impact, stealing a few extra seconds, as he struggled to get his equilibrium back.

Rising to his feet, he quickly scanned his surroundings, settling on the water, as he spotted the boy's father across the clearing.

Their eyes met at the same moment. Each murderous. Scott Baldwin imagined the same clench of his fists was mirrored across the park.

He turned, clutching the struggling boy in his arms and raced, toward the water, the pounding footsteps behind him, spurring him on.

Dante only had a few seconds to glance back and motion Lulu to the ride, and his Ma carrying Addie off of it. He saw her paralyzed fear, the unspoken thoughts when she noticed her son wasn't with them. Then, he turned and raced after Logan's father, every footfall bringing him closer to his son.

"Addie, baby, I need you to stay with your Grandparents," Lulu instructed her daughter, hugging her fiercely and kissing her on the forehead, "I love you, honey."

"Lulu, are you out of your mind?" Lucky shouted after her, pulling Matt Hunter to his feet, as his sister chased after her husband, running across the park.

Dante reached the water, as the man who claimed to be Logan's father stopped, turning toward him, one arm pinning his son to his side.

"Let him go," Dante said softly, his eyes betraying the anger that consumed him.

"Chef Falconeri. We finally meet. I'd hoped that it would have been a lot sooner. The school," Scott answered, looking around him, "But, this place is as good as any."

"I don't understand," Dante answered, calmly, his eyes trained on his son, "Hey, Slugger, it's going to be all right. Daddy's here."

"Daddy? I was surprised when Matt Hunter handed me the file and learned that you had a family. Originally, the plan was just your wife. But this," Scott replied, glancing down at Dante's son, "This is divine retribution. A son for a son."

"You harm a hair on his head," Dante said vehemently, his fist shaking-

"And you'll what, Chef Falconeri?" Scott laughed, bitterly, "You murdered my son. Left his body in that fire!" he shouted, as Dominic sobbed, held underneath his arm.

"He was dead before the fire started. Matt Hunter shot him," Dante answered, exploding, "Now, put him down," Dante yelled, lowering his voice and pleading, "Please. Just let him go and we can talk about this," Dante told him, as his wife came running up, stopping beside him.

"You lie. You killed my son," Scott Baldwin repeated, lifting Dominic higher against his chest, "You ripped him from my arms, just like I'm going to tear yours."

"Oh God, Dominic," she gasped, her eyes turning dark, "Give me my son. Give him to me now," she cried out, as Scott Hunter held him over the water.

"Please," she pleaded, "He can't swim. Give me my son."

"Give me mine," Scott replied, as he spotted Detective Spencer racing toward them, his arm holding the boy over the water and releasing him.

"Dominic," he heard a woman scream, as he felt his body slam to the ground, an arm pressed across his neck, pinning him, as his feet flailed on the ground, "Do you see him?"

"No. Where are they?" Lulu sobbed, searching the surface of the water, where she'd last spotted Dante dive in. Her heart had stopped in her chest, her breath frozen, as she waited for any sign of her husband and son.

A ripple. A slight tremor in the surface.

Dante's head exploded from the water, his arms clutching tightly to his son, as he swam to the edge of the dock and handed him to Lulu. Dominic was coughing, his little face red. Tears were falling down his face, as his mother held him tightly, rocking him and cooing into his ear.

Dante hoisted himself from the water, his body exhausted, as he moved the few remaining feet to his wife and son and wrapped them both securely in his arms. He turned toward the man in Lucky's custody, his eyes red with hatred, "What are you going to do with him?"

"Take him downtown. Book him on kidnapping and child endangerment," Lucky said, spotting another patrol car arriving, "I can handle it from her, Dante. Why don't you get them out of here."

"Daddy," Addie cried out, racing toward them, as he scooped her into his arms, and she leaned over to kiss her Mommy, and noticed Dominic's wet clothes,"Did you go in the water?"

Dominic nodded, reaching for his father's arms, as Dante pulled him against his chest and Lulu took Addie.

"Daddy, can we go to Uncle Nicholas'. I want to see the horses."

"Are you sure, Slugger?" Dominic asked, stroking the side of his son's head.

"I just want to see them. Not ride, Daddy. Not yet," he said, resting his face against his father's chest and listening to the steady heartbeat against his ear. He felt his father's warm hand upon his back, feeling safe, his eyes slowly closed and he drifted to sleep.

"Let's go home," Dante said aloud, reaching for Lulu's hand and walking across the park to toward their car.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Lucky told him, dragging Scott Baldwin toward a waiting police car.

"I'll bring my lasagna," Dante's mother shouted, kicking Matt Hunter in the knees and smiling, as he buckled, groaning as he was hauled to the same police car.

An hour later, Dante and Lulu lay in their bed, Lulu in Dante's yankee sweats, her head against his shoulder and their children asleep between them.

"I think I'd like to try again," Lulu whispered, her hand tracing his tattoo, as Dante looked down at her, "Try what?"

"A third," she answered, smiling.

Dante grinned back, kissing her softly on the head, "I'd like that."

"I'd like that a lot," he told her, lifting her chin and kissing her soundly. His lips pulling at her bottom lip and his tongue slipping inside. He kissed her thoroughly, passionately, his arm cradling her head, his body instinctively turning toward her-

"Daddy? You're crushing me," Addie murmered, with a muffled voice.

"Like a burrito," Dominic giggled, as his father tickled him.

"A burrito, huh? Who's hungry?" Dante asked them, as they jumped from the bed and cried, Me. Me. Me.

"Your turn," Dante laughed, as Lulu kissed him on the lips and turned toward her children, "Who wants pizza?"

"I do. I do," Dominic exclaimed, as Addie added, "Cheese, please."

Dante pulled his pillow beneath his head, grinning, as he folded his arms, cradling it, "Don't get used to it," Lulu smiled, glancing back at him and mouthing, I love you.

He didn't know if she was referring to pizza, or his pillow, he thought, mouthing the words back to her.

The End


End file.
